La Pomme tendue par le Serpent IV
by Arwengeld
Summary: En 2019, Ron et Pansy Weasley attendent leur second bébé dans une société sorcière vieillissante en mal d'enfants et en proie à plusieurs remaniements après le retour des Serpentards bannis depuis 1998. Les ex bannis commencent à s'insérer dans leurs nouvelles vies sans se douter des espoirs du Ministre cependant prêt à user son pouvoir pour augmenter les mariages ou les naissances
1. Bonne Année 2019 !

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment, je continue la fiction La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent dans cette quatrième partie afin de la conclure de manière calme et posée au lieu de tout bâcler en trois chapitres dans la troisième partie. D'habitude, je fais toujours une introduction dans les règles à chaque partie mais cette fois-ci, je vais éviter parce que la plupart des lecteurs connaissent déjà tous les personnages donc il est inutile de remettre une chronologie ou une description de tous les personnages. Toutefois, ce premier chapitre est plus ou moins un résumé des trois autres fictions si jamais il y a de nouveaux lecteurs. Donc l'action se situe le 1er janvier 2019 à Aviemore en Ecosse où Ron et Pansy ont loué un appartement dans un village de vacances tout comme Toorj l'ex mari de Pansy. En revanche, Hermione possède un chalet à Aviemore mais elle a passé la Saint-Silvestre avec la famille de son mari Roger Davies. La sorcière n'aime pas Pansy la femme de Ron, ni sa fille Saejin._**

**_Durant les prochaines semaines, je continuerai également la fiction Merci Harry mais j'ai aussi d'autres idées en tête et je n'arrive pas à attendre la fin de mes autres fictions pour l'écrire. A présent, je vais en commencer une autre sur la thérapie de couple d'Hermione et Ron (le pairing sera Ron&amp;Hermione et Pansy&amp;OC). _****_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**_A bientôt._**

* * *

Ron finit par se lever et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner après avoir conseillé à son épouse de rester encore un peu au lit. Le sorcier sifflota tout en saisissant les tranches de bacon ainsi que les œufs puis il se mit à l'œuvre. Durant la cuisson des aliments, Ron songea à tous les changements survenus dans sa vie depuis sa rupture avec Hermione le 1er septembre 2017. En effet, la jeune femme avait appris l'invalidité de leur mariage moldu célébré à la sauvette à Las Vegas en 1998. En raison de leur mésentente croissante mais aussi ses propres frustrations, Hermione profita de ce fait pour quitter Ronald avant de filer le parfait amour avec Roger Davies dont elle était tombée amoureuse en 1999 durant sa septième année à Poudlard mais avait tu ses sentiments puisque la jeune femme se croyait mariée à Ron.

Malgré la naissance de Rose en 2000 puis celle d'Hugo en 2001, les choses s'étaient empirées entre Ron et Hermione car la jeune femme ne supportait pas sa vie avec lui. De plus, la sorcière était rongée par les doutes à cause de ses sentiments personnels envers Roger mais aussi ses propres gestes puisqu'elle avait dissimulé des informations cruciales à Ron après son retour auprès de ses amis durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. En effet, Hermione jalouse avait réalisé que son ami avait connu une autre fille durant sa permanence loin d'eux et la fit venir près de leur campement un soir pour lui parler. La sorcière avait attendu le départ de cette eurasienne pour en discuter avec Ron mais leur dispute orageuse provoqua le désir du rouquin de lancer un sortilège d'amnésie sur Hermione.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione parvint à le parer sans difficulté grâce à un _Expelliarmus_ mais ce dernier finit par retourner à l'envoyeur puis Ron oublia sa petite amie et finit par se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille était amoureuse de lui : aussi, elle tut donc l'incident, néanmoins, les doutes finirent par la ronger au fil des années sur la sincérité des sentiments du rouquin à son égard. Elle-même se laissa ronger par l'amertume car Hermione était prisonnière d'une vie insipide et ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de Roger Davies en raison de son soi-disant mariage avec Ronald Weasley.

Entre-temps, Ron ne se douta pas de l'existence de son ex petite amie, ni de son identité car il s'agissait de Pansy Panshriij ex Parkinson contrainte d'utiliser des sortilèges de _Glamour_ en présence des autres élèves à Poudlard afin de modifier son apparence et ressembler à une blonde aux yeux bleus. Aussi, Ron ne se doutait pas de fréquenter la véritable Pansy qui détenait une apparence eurasienne quand elle se montrait sous son vrai jour. La jeune eurasienne était issue d'une potion Bébé crée par sa mère Naraantsuya Panshriij une sorcière mongole et son mari Severus Rogue.

Consciente des risques qui pesaient sur elle à cause de Patrick Parkinson dont sa mère et elle étaient les esclaves à cause d'un sortilège, l'adolescente dissimulait ses véritables origines pour ne pas désobéir à son maître. Elle retrouvait donc sa véritable apparence seulement en présence de ses parents ou à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Durant toute sa période à Poudlard, l'adolescente simula également un coté idiot, voire, méchant devant les autres mais en réalité, elle apprenait l'art des potions auprès de son père avant sa mort au point de devenir une grande maîtresse des potions au fil des années après sa cooptation au sein de la corporation des potionistes.

A cause de différents malentendus dont le cri lancé par Pansy dans grande salle de Poudlard le 2 mai 1998, la jeune fille fut expulsée comme tant d'autres jeunes Serpentards le 1er juillet 1998 même s'ils n'étaient pas responsables des actes de leurs parents. Toutefois, Patrick Parkinson lui fit lancer différents sortilèges d'Amnésie au point de lui faire oublier la survie de sa mère ainsi que son grand-frère Kenji, ses propres origines mais également ses amours clandestines avec Ronald ainsi que l'existence de leur bébé cryogénisé en son sein grâce à la médicomagie américaine. La jeune fille se retrouva donc envoyée en Mongolie avec la conviction que son père était un inconnu ou encore que sa mère était morte avant de trouver du réconfort auprès de sa grand-mère. Pansy finit même par se marier avec un Mongol avant de se retrouver abandonnée par son mari Toorj en 2014 à cause des manigances d'une sorcière malveillante.

Pansy fit ensuite de son mieux pour tirer de l'avant entre ses enfants et ses potions tout en pleurant le décès de l'un de ses enfants en 2016 mais en réalité, le bébé lui fut enlevé et elle ignorait alors l'origine véritable puisque son amnésie concernait également son embryon cryogénisé ou encore le papa. Le 20 décembre 2017, la sorcière retrouva par hasard Ronald Weasley désespéré depuis sa rupture avec Hermione ainsi que l'indifférence de ses enfants. Après moult péripéties dont un procès infligés à tous les ex bannis, Pansy put rentrer en Angleterre avant de renouer avec son cher Ronald Weasley. Enfin, tous deux retrouvèrent leur fils finalement né en 2016 après que l'embryon ai repris son développement puis enlevé à la naissance et ils se marièrent à la fin de l'été.

A présent, tous deux étaient heureux avec leur petit Kaiden âgé de deux ans ainsi que les enfants de Pansy issus de son premier mariage (Saejin, Toorj, Nansal, Severus, Kushi) et ceux de Ron : Rose et Hugo. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs devenu le petit ami de Saejin la fille de Pansy pour le plus grand désappointement d'Hermione qui détestait la Serpentarde. Cette hostilité était principalement due à la première histoire d'amour de Ron et Pansy mais surtout la malédiction lancée par un Mangemort sur tous les sorciers après l'enfermement des élèves de Serpentard dans les cachots après le cri de Pansy.

Les Serpentards ne furent donc pas atteints par la malédiction mais les autres sorciers britanniques devinrent aussitôt stériles. Les plus chanceux comme Ron étaient seulement atteints de stérilité partielle mais pour les autres dont Hermione, la stérilité devint totale. Ces gens furent donc contraints de recourir à la médicomagie pour devenir parents grâce aux Potions Bébés. Malheureusement, la plupart des sorciers refusèrent de se marier en raison de leur désintérêt face à ces choses mais aussi le manque de célibataires du à la réduction des effectifs de leur population décimée par les décès durant la guerre puis l'expulsion de la majorité des Serpentards.

Ces derniers restèrent exilés pendant près de vingt ans et fondèrent leurs familles pour certains pendant que d'autres restaient célibataires. Dans l'espoir de sauver leur monde vieillissant mais aussi Poudlard qui risquait de disparaître par magie si l'une des quatre maison restait vide, le Ministère leur avait finalement permis de rentrer au pays. Les ex bannis finirent donc par revenir avant de fonder leur propre village mais aussi de nouvelles institutions inédites fondées sur le modèle moldu comme les premières maternelle et école primaire sorcières, une crèche et tant d'autres choses.

De leur coté, Ron et Pansy avaient aussi bouleversé le monde sorcier par les innovations technologiques introduites par leur société crée en 2018 : la _PR&amp;RW_. Grace à l'inventivité de Pansy qui regorgeait d'idées pour créer des objets sorciers inspirés de la technologie moldue mais surtout le génie commercial de Ronald, la PR&amp;RW avait introduit la télévision sorcière sous l'étiquette Magic'TV, la téléphonie mobile grâce au Magic'Mobile, l'électroménager et continuerait de développer d'autres produits. Grace à ce vent de nouveautés, Parme Barak (la directrice de la station de radio de Green-Silver Wood le village des ex bannis) pu développer la télévision grâce à la diffusion de la coupe du monde de quidditch puis de plusieurs émissions et était également en train d'introduire le cinéma chez les sorciers.

Si Ron était l'heureux manager de la PR&amp;RW, Pansy se sentait très stimulée par son laboratoire, son officine ou encore sa boutique de cosmétiques. La jeune femme était également devenue une maîtresse des potions comme ses parents : la sorcière fut également reconnue par ses pairs mais elle devint aussi une auror potionniste réserviste chez les mongols. Elle tentait également de soigner les ex Mangemorts dont les Malefoy d'une malédiction infligée par Voldemort au moment de sa mort. Toutefois, la jeune femme allait probablement se reposer d'avantage d'ici peu car elle approchait du terme de sa grossesse prévu pour la fin février ou début mars.

* * *

Ronald euphorique songea à sa vie maintenant heureuse auprès de sa femme enceinte ainsi que leur petit garçon. Ensuite, il mit la table d'un coup de baguette magique puis Pansy le rejoignit tout en tenant Kaiden afin de manger tous les trois en compagnie de Naraantsuya la mère de la future maman et Odval sa grand-mère mais aussi leurs invités Mylena, Rigny et leur fils. Le portrait de Rogue avait également été installé dans la pièce à vivre loué par le couple pour leurs vacances au ski à Aviemore dans les Highlands en Ecosse. Durant le repas fort animé, Ron souhaita encore une fois une bonne année 2019 à tout le monde puis taquina son petit garçon qui lui demandait si les enfants recevaient aussi des cadeaux de la part du père-noël le 1er janvier. Le sorcier répondit par la négative avant de lui montrer ses jouets et l'incita à les utiliser pour jouer avec George.

Ensuite, Kenji le frère de Pansy arriva enfin avant de s'excuser pour son retard. Il fit tournoyer sa cadette un instant puis leur mère et la grand-mère. Enfin, le sorcier saisit le cadre de son père pour en faire de même afin de célébrer la nouvelle année. Il parla de la soirée donnée à son restaurant la veille comme d'une grande réussite puis le sorcier émit le vœu de répéter ce succès durant le repas du midi. Enfin, Pansy reçut le patronus de Nott avant d'allumer la radio sorcière pour capter la station de Green-Silver Wood. Une minute plus tard, les sorciers écoutèrent Rita Skeeter débuter sa chronique par quelques potins puis la journaliste lâcha ses deux bombes :

« _ Tout d'abord, je vous annonce les fiançailles de l'auror Jin Chang et Miss Naé Panshriij la pâtissière de Green-Silver Wood. D'après Mrs Chang la mère de Jin et Cho Chang, son fils aurait demandé la main de sa promise hier soir. Donc nous faisons tous nos vœux au jeune couple.

\- C'est Batbold et Serin qui doivent être contents depuis le temps qu'ils se lamentaient sur le manque d'entrain de leur fille Naé pour le mariage. Estima Odval la grand-mère de Pansy.

\- Enfin, des indiscrétions nous sont parvenues sur le mariage surprise de Mr Lee Jordan et Miss Parme Barak la directrice de notre établissement. Aussi, mes collègues et moi-même leur faisons tous nos vœux. Nous attendons avec impatience de les retrouver afin d'en apprendre plus. Lança Skeeter.

\- Enfin Parme s'est décidée à donner une chance à Lee ! Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à un mariage à la sauvette de leur part. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ils détiennent tous deux des caractères impulsifs et se sont probablement laissé submerger par la passion mais aussi les effets des spiritueux hier soir. Dit Ron.

\- En tout cas c'est très romantique un mariage à Gretna Green. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bon et toi Kenji quand vas-tu te décider ? Demanda Naraantsuya.

\- Maman tu as déjà plein de petits-enfants grâce à Pansy donc c'est largement suffisant. Plaisanta son fils. _ »

Pansy finit par saisir son Magic'Mobile indétectable aux yeux ou oreilles des moldus puis elle contacta Parme. Cette dernière finit par lui répondre et confirma son mariage mais aussi son sentiment d'euphorie. La jeune femme confessa également se sentir complète avec Lee près d'elle. Face aux questions de Pansy sur la raison de sa précipitation hier soir, Parme lui rappela le décès de ses parents et lui révéla celui des géniteurs de son mari. Aussi, tous deux ne se sentaient pas à l'aise à l'idée d'organiser un grand mariage car l'absence de leurs géniteurs les aurait marqués. En revanche, ils se marièrent au cours d'une cérémonie simple, très romantique mais sans nuages avant de commencer leur nouvelle vie. Parme affirma également que Lee s'installerait chez elle à Green-Silver Wood. Rassurée par le ton de Parme, Pansy lui fit tous ses vœux avant de la laisser profiter de sa lune de miel improvisée.

Pendant ce temps, Hugo euphorique se sentait enfin un homme après cette nuit puis il contempla sa belle Saejin encore endormie sous les courtepointes. Le rouquin aimait follement sa petite amie et comprenait maintenant son père manifestement très heureux avec Pansy. En revanche, Hugo honteux se souvenait des piques et humiliations régulièrement subies par son père durant sa vie avec sa mère Hermione. Le jeune homme n'avait pas non plus épargné son géniteur puis Rose ne fut pas mieux que lui car tous deux le méprisaient ouvertement avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur leurs erreurs.

D'ailleurs ils avaient évité le pire de justesse puisque tous deux faillirent se faire adopter par Roger l'année dernière car les jeunes gens admiraient l'auror sans se soucier de dénigrer leur père. Ils avaient même contraint Ron à venir au mariage de leur mère avec son Roger et prirent Pansy en grippe pendant un bon moment. Toutefois, leur rencontre avec les enfants de Pansy mais aussi la vision de la vie du couple leur permit de comprendre que leur mère et eux s'étaient très mal comportés. Hugo estimait que c'était Saejin qui l'avait transformé au point qu'il perdit son statut de Mr-Je-Sais-Tout prétentieux et tête à claque pour celui d'Hugo auprès de ses camarades à Poudlard. Le sorcier refusait de perdre sa petite amie à cause de l'hostilité de sa mère Hermione et se promit de préserver son histoire d'amour, quitte à s'éloigner de sa génitrice si nécessaire. En attendant, il réveilla sa belle afin de la ramener au chalet où les autres devaient les attendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Après un long baiser, les jeunes gens firent un brin de toilette et transplanèrent au chalet d'Hermione à Aviemore où ils trouvèrent Rose au téléphone avec sa mère.

En effet, Hermione avait fini par acheter un Smartphone le mois dernier afin de ne pas se sentir inferieure à Ron mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais utilisé jusqu'à ce matin. La jeune femme aurait préféré transplaner mais Roger ne cessait de la surveiller pour l'en empêcher car il ne voulait pas la voir ruiner le séjour des jeunes gens en débarquant à l'improviste.

Hermione avait donc composé le numéro du téléphone fixe installé au chalet puis Rose lui avait répondu. Elle tenta de rassurer sa mère sur son sort ainsi que celui d'Hugo avant de faire signer à son frère de la rejoindre. Le jeune homme saisit donc le téléphone afin de discuter avec sa mère :

« _ Allô Maman ?

\- Bonjour mon chéri : je voulais te souhaiter une bonne année 2019 et t'entendre un peu ce matin car tu n'as pas répondu au patronus que je t'ai envoyé après minuit. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah désolé, je ne me suis pas aperçu de ton patronus. Répondit Hugo qui sourit en songeant à la nuit précédente.

\- …

\- En tout cas Bonne Année à toi aussi Maman.

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ?

\- Oui Maman et moi aussi je t'aime mais bon là il faut que j'aille aider Scorpius à utiliser ta machine à thé, sinon il risque de la faire exploser comme la machine à café de Starbuck qui lui avait été offerte par grand-père Arthur. Affirma Hugo.

\- On se voit ce soir ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, oui bon je te laisse Maman à plus tard. _ »

Hugo mit rapidement fin à l'appel avant de suivre Saejin à la cuisine où ils montrèrent à Scorpius Malefoy intrigué les capsules de thé. Toutefois, le jeune homme sursauta à la vue de Victoire en train de métamorphoser une cuillère en bouilloire puis sa cousine affirma utiliser cette dernière à la place de la machine. Noyan arriva peu après et taquina son colocataire qui n'aimait pas la technologie moldue. Le fils de Draco ne nia pas ce fait car il se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans leur monde et surtout au sein du laboratoire de Pansy où les deux garçons faisaient office d'apprentis.

* * *

Au village de vacances, Toorj finit par se lever également afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner de ses invités puisqu'il avait gardé Nott, sa fille Lauren, Adrian, son fils Mathis, Dennis Crivey, Ling ainsi que sa fille Jade pour la nuit. Le Mongol avait galamment cédé sa chambre à Ling et les fillettes dont Bora pendant que Mathis dormit avec les garçons. En revanche, Nott, Adrian et Dennis hilares dormirent dans des lits superposés. Toorj ne put songer avec nostalgie aux matins où son ex femme Pansy le réveillait puis tous deux allaient faire une partie de boules de neige avec leurs enfants pour saluer la nouvelle année. Le sorcier se sentit soudainement seul car son ex filait maintenant le parfait amour avec Weasley. Toorj ne manquait pas de compagnie féminine pour une ou deux nuits discrètes en Mongolie mais ce n'était pas une vraie compagne, ni une épouse. D'ailleurs, Nott semblait maintenant partager sa vie après avoir papillonner partout deux ans après la mort de sa femme.

Les fils de Toorj bénéficiaient de l'attention de leur mère et Pansy s'occupait même de Bora la demi-sœur des garçons ainsi que Saejin, néanmoins, le Mongol était conscient que la petite avait besoin d'une nouvelle maman. En effet, la fillette ne connaîtrait probablement pas sa vraie mère toujours en cavale pour échapper à la justice après ses actes démentiels. Toutefois, le papa n'avait encore rencontré personne qui lui donnait l'envie de s'investir dans une véritable relation ou de lui confier Bora. Il chassa cependant ses pensées après l'arrivée de Ling qui l'aida à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Adrian Pucey montrait à son petit ami Dennis Crivey leur ami Theodore paisiblement endormi. Ensuite, les sorciers saisirent leurs baguettes avant de lancer un _Aguamenti_sur le dormeur qui s'éveilla en sursaut. Le médicomage observa les deux hommes hilares puis lança un informulé aux sorciers qui se retrouvèrent soudainement saucissonnés par des petites cordes. Ensuite, Nott affirma vérifier si Dennis était sensible ou non avant de chatouiller le né moldu qui finit par lui demander grâce en riant. Toutefois, le Serpentard refusa et appela les enfants pour venir s'amuser avec _tonton Dennis_. Ce dernier finit donc assailli par tous les enfants pendant qu'Adrian recevait des coups d'oreillers de la part de Nott puis une bataille d'oreillers générale s'en suivit.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Adrian affirma se rendre au Tesco du coin afin d'acheter de la nourriture et aider Pansy à préparer un bon repas pour ce midi. Toorj lui confia donc sa voiture puis Dennis suivit son compagnon qui n'avait pas envie de faire les courses tout seul. Une fois parvenu au supermarché, le photographe voulut aider Adrian en lui proposant des plats surgelés mais le Serpentard refusa :

« _ Dennis un vrai chef n'utilise jamais du surgelé.

\- Tu es potionniste pas cuisinier. Précisa Dennis.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne veux pas te faire manger de cochonneries, ni à Mathis ou aux autres. Déclara Adrian.

\- Mais tu vas avoir le temps de cuisiner avant le repas ?

\- Bien entendu : je suis méthodique et organisé aussi bien devant mon chaudron que mes fourneaux. S'enorgueillit Adrian.

\- Je vais vraiment finit par t'inscrire à ce concours Masterchef. Plaisanta Dennis.

\- Et c'est la bonne fois où je ferai la grève de la cuisine puis tu devras nous préparer tes plats surgelés. Rétorqua Adrian amusé.

\- Ah non : je me suis trop habitué à tes bons petits plats pour retourner au surgelé. Donc je garde tes qualités culinaires exclusivement pour moi. Répondit Dennis.

\- C'est bien. Ah regardes qui est là : eh les filles ! Intervint Adrian à la vue de Pansy, Saejin et Saskia la fille du sorcier._ »

* * *

Elles les saluèrent avec des grands cris puis les rejoignirent afin de discuter un peu. Saejin plaisanta sur le manque d'attrait d'Hugo, Rose, leur cousine Victoire ainsi que Teddy pour la cuisine. Pire encore, les deux Weasley n'avaient pas songé à faire des courses pour organiser le repas de midi. Aussi, les deux filles affirmèrent s'en charger puis elles demandèrent à Pansy de les aider. La future maman acquiesça avant de discuter du menu avec Adrian. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille Saskia et lui donna quelques conseils pour la préparation de son gâteau. Ensuite, il s'esclaffa à la vue de la tête de Pansy quand Dennis lui demanda innocemment si elle se rendrait au chalet d'Hermione pour aider les filles à préparer le repas :

« _ Saejin et Saskia vont cuisiner avec Noyan et Scorpius de leur coté pendant que moi je vais leur préparer certaines choses à l'appartement puis l'un d'eux viendra les chercher. Expliqua Pansy.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir me voir au cottage de Toorj si vous avez besoin car je vais cuisiner là-bas. Expliqua Adrian.

\- Je constate que personne ne veut aller chez Hermione. S'esclaffa Dennis.

\- Elle a dit à Hugo d'inviter Ronald en son absence s'il le souhaitait mais mon mari ne veut pas aller chez elle et moi non plus. Répondit Pansy.

\- C'est clair : elle serait capable de te lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ si tu osais fouler le sol de sa précieuse demeure. S'esclaffa Adrian.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là mais bon il vaut mieux que chacun reste chez soi. Estima Pansy prudente.

\- Au fait c'est comment chez elle ? Demanda Adrian curieux.

\- C'est assez grand et spacieux : la maison a plusieurs chambres sans compter les combles qui pourraient facilement être réaménagées. Dit Saejin.

\- Bon je trouve la décoration un peu trop snob ou guindé mais chacun a ses idées. Affirma Saskia.

\- Une maison dans ce genre serait donc parfaite pour Toorj dans ce cas. Estima Dennis.

\- Pourquoi ce serait parfait pour mon père ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Il veut acheter une maison dans le coin et on y songe nous aussi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Eh Pans' : tu imagines si tu achetais le cottage voisin de celui d'Hermione ? Lança Adrian moqueur.

\- Par les bottes de Merlin : je préférerais encore boire toutes les potions avariées de mes deux apprentis potionistes ou encore planter ma yourte au milieu des pistes de ski des moldus plutôt que de devenir la voisine d'Hermione. Répondit Pansy.

\- Merci maman : j'aime Hugo mais je n'aurais pas survécu à un week-end entier près de sa mère si jamais tu achetais une maison à coté de la sienne. Affirma Saejin._ »

Ensuite, les sorciers finirent leurs courses puis Ron vint chercher Pansy afin de ne pas la faire marcher dans la neige car il s'était aperçu de la chaussée glissante après avoir emmené Kaiden s'amuser dehors. Quelques heures plus tard, Toorj, ses fils et leurs invités rejoignirent donc l'appartement loué par les époux Weasley afin de déjeuner tous ensemble. Ils accueillirent aussi Greg rentré chez lui cette nuit pour permettre à sa mère de recevoir ses soins quotidiens ce matin. Ensuite, Naé les rejoignit avec Jin durant l'après-midi afin de montrer sa bague de fiançailles à sa cousine Pansy, sa soi-disant jumelle Naëlle et Mylena.

Ces deux dernières provenaient d'une dimension parallèle tout comme Rigny le compagnon de Mylena ainsi que leur fils Georges. Ainsi, Naëlle était en réalité le double de Naé mais se faisait passer pour sa jumelle et avait transformé son prénom pour ne pas garder le même. Sa cousine Mylena l'imita puisqu'elle était en réalité Pansy dans sa dimension et finit même par couper ses cheveux afin de se différencier le plus possible de son double si bien que tout le monde crut sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de sa cousine. D'autres doubles étaient également présents au village de Green-Silver Wood en raison des événements qui les contraignirent à quitter leur propre dimension avant de se refugier dans celle-ci.

Ces gens cachaient cependant leurs véritables identités. Ainsi, il existait maintenant une Ling Panshriij qui était en réalité un autre double de Pansy contraint de changer son prénom pour ne pas attirer l'attention. En revanche, Ling n'avait pas eu besoin de changer son apparence en raison de plusieurs greffes de peau durant sa jeunesse après un grave incident provoqué par la méchanceté d'un jeune sorcier et qui laissa la jeune fille totalement brûlée durant son enfance. Aussi, elle ne détenait même plus la tache de naissance héritée des Prince, ni son ancien teint de lait mais une teinte plus halée qui la différenciait totalement de Pansy surnommée mozzarella. Il existait aussi un Jacob Chang qui était le double de Toorj l'ex mari de Pansy et se différenciait du Mongol par la longueur de ses cheveux ainsi que son filet de barbe. Enfin, il y avait Rigny Panshriij qui était un cracmol comme son double Gyrin le cousin de Pansy et Kenji. Gyrin avait accepté de faire passer son double pour son jumeau ce qui lui permit de se fondre rapidement dans la masse. Enfin, Mylena la compagne de Rigny espérait assister bientôt au réveil de sa sœur jumelle Candy plongée dans le coma à cause de la malédiction infligée par Voldemort en 1998.

Toutefois, Mylena chassa ses pensées pour parler de tissus et décorations avec Naé et Naëlle désireuses de préparer leurs mariages. Rigny intervint pour confesser l'intention du couple de se marier le 14 février si Candy s'était enfin réveillée. Sa compagne Mylena acquiesça avec enthousiasme car ils s'étaient mariés ce jour-là en 2005 avant leur divorce débile dix ans plus tard. Aussi, la jeune femme estimait que la célébration de leur seconde union le même jour leur permettrait de reprendre le cours de leur vie. Theodore Nott le médicomage intervint aussitôt :

« _ Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que Candy se réveille avant votre mariage.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Mylena sincère.

\- Vous pensez que la potion Naraantsuya élaborée par Pansy va guérir les malades de votre dimension mais aussi notre fils George, Mylena et Candy ? Demanda Rigny.

\- Cette potion est d'une très grande aide mais Pans ' et moi avons besoin de temps pour confirmer ou non si la potion est assez puissante pour enrayer totalement les effets de la malédiction. Répondit Nott d'un ton prudent.

\- Juste. Reconnut Rigny.

\- De toute façon, nous continuerons nos recherches. Affirma Pansy.

\- En tout cas, George est en bonne santé et c'est ce qui comporte pour le moment. Dit Mylena tout en serrant le bambin dans ses bras.

\- Bon : je vous propose un toast aux prochains mariages de Naëlle et Greg, Naé et Jin, Mylena et Rigny, les naissances des bébés de Pansy et Mylena mais aussi au prochain réveil de Candy ! Proclama Toorj pour égayer l'atmosphère.

\- Tu as raison et bonne année 2019 à tous ! Ajouta Pansy. _ »

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :) et qu'il a permis à d'hypothétiques nouveaux lecteurs d'établir le contexte de la fiction._**

**_A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	2. Des gnomes et des Doxy

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Désolée pour ma lenteur de publication en ces jours mais j'ai eu des contre-temps et maintenant je suis également enrhumée. Bon espérons que ça passe vite. Je vous rappelle rapidement le contexte puisque nous sommes dans la quatrième partie: souvenez-vous que Ron et Pansy sont toujours à Aviemore où ils aimeraient bien trouver une maison. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Mylena resta aux pieds des pistes avec Pansy afin de s'occuper des petits Kaiden, Georges et Bora pendant que Rigny skiait avec Ron et même Toorj par moments. Les deux femmes faisaient faire de nombreux tours de pulka aux enfants ravis face aux les samoyèdes. Pansy regardait avec envie les deux samoyèdes bientôt retraités quand leur maître les emmenait stand. Aussi, Ronald hilare qu'ils finiraient probablement par adopter les deux chiens de l'Ecossais qui gérait l'activité de traîneau pour les tout-petits. D'ailleurs, le sorcier n'était pas contre cette idée car le couple possédait un immense terrain où les animaux pourraient gambader en toute liberté durant la journée. De plus, Haje et Hie les deux elfes de maison de Pansy les aideraient à s'en occuper comme de tous leurs autres animaux.

Aussi, il proposa à sa femme d'acheter les futurs retraités samoyèdes mais l'Ecossais penaud leur affirma les avoir promis à l'un de ses neveux la veille. Après avoir noté la déception de Pansy, Rigny leur conseilla d'adopter un border collie comme son chien Bob. D'après le cracmol, un tel animal était très doux avec les enfants, intelligent et saurait également surveiller le petit troupeau de moutons de Pansy. Cette dernière songeuse avait acquiescé car ses deux elfes de maison Haje et Hie ne cessaient de lui demander d'acquérir un chien de berger. De plus, la jeune femme n'était pas contre l'idée de prendre un chien supplémentaire pour faire compagnie à Opale son petit Pékinois. Une fois averti de son projet, Toorj lui conseilla alors de prendre un doberman et l'idée ne déplut pas à la sorcière car elle avait beaucoup aimé Goda et Gobi les molosses de son ex mari, néanmoins, Ron refusa un chien de cet acabit après avoir vu les photos de ces animaux sur internet.

En effet, le sorcier se sentait inquiet face à ce genre de molosses très gentils d'après Toorj et Pansy mais qui avaient besoin d'être soigneusement éduqués. Or, Ronald ne voulait pas risquer quoique ce soit en présence de Kaiden encore petit ou du futur bébé qui risquaient d'agiter le doberman en raison de leurs gestes brusques ainsi que leurs cris enfantins. De plus, le rouquin estimait que Pansy avait déjà eu ces chiens avec son ex donc il préférait adopter des animaux d'une autre race. Enfin, Hugo tenta de leur faire acheter un Terrier car le jeune homme s'était rendu chez l'Ecossais qui tenait le stand de pulka puis avait vu tous ses animaux. Le jeune homme admira les chiots mais avait fini par craquer devant le nouvel élevage du plus jeune fils de l'Ecossais qui était passionné par les Dandie Dinmont Terrier et Skye Terrier.

Le moldu lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de deux races de chiens Terriers écossais extrêmement rare, voire en extinction, pour la seconde. Aussi, le jeune homme entendait se battre pour empêcher leur disparition. Hugo songeur acquiesça puis manifesta alors son désir d'acheter un Dandie Dinmont Terrier ou Skye à sa mère. Toutefois, la sorcière refusa sous le prétexte qu'il ne serait pas là pour s'en occuper durant ses études à Poudlard. Hugo avait alors proposé d'en adopter un cet été dans ce cas, néanmoins, Hermione refusa de nouveau car elle doutait du sérieux de son enfant. Hugo tentait donc de convaincre son père et Pansy de prendre un Terrier pour eux mais aussi de lui en offrir un. Ronald n'était pas aussi intransigeant, néanmoins, il exigeait des garanties sur la bonne volonté de son fils car un animal n'était pas du tout une peluche.

Hugo lui avait donc juré de s'occuper de son chien dés son retour de Poudlard si l'adolescent en prenait un maintenant ou cet été s'il attendait la fin de sa septième année pour adopter un chiot. Ron avait acquiescé en songeant que le chien resterait chez lui si jamais son fils ne s'en occupait pas bien. De toute façon, Pansy détenait tellement d'animaux qu'un de plus ne ferait pas de différence puisque la jeune femme était aidée par les elfes pour s'occuper de toute sa « ménagerie »… Il proposa donc à Hugo de lui offrir un en guise de récompense pour ses Aspics. Son fils ravi lui promit de travailler dur puis il se mit à siffloter tout en songeant à son futur chien.

Le jeune homme se rendit donc le plus souvent possible au chenil du jeune Ecossais afin de l'aider à s'occuper de ses chiens. Hugo surpris se découvrait une réelle passion pour les animaux et passait également de bons moments avec l'Ecossais quand il n'était pas avec Saejin. Le jeune homme s'était également séparé à grand regret de ses amis Scorpius, Noyan, Patrick, sa cousine Victoire ainsi que Teddy Lupin rentrés chez eux avant le retour de sa mère Hermione au chalet. En effet, la sorcière était la propriétaire de la maison achetée en compagnie de son époux Roger Davies cette année. Aussi, les jeunes gens étaient partis avant son retour afin de ne pas les déranger.

Depuis leur départ, Hugo sortait de plus en plus souvent durant la journée ou le soir à l'insu de sa mère pour rejoindre sa belle Saejin. Bien que majeur chez les sorciers, l'adolescent n'était pas encore autonome puisqu'il étudiait toujours à Poudlard, néanmoins, il rêvait de quitter la maison maternelle dés cet été afin de vivre avec sa petite amie loin d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'efforçait de faire bonne figure en présence de Saejin mais elle ne parvenait pas à vraiment dissimuler son hostilité à son encontre. Le jeune homme désirait également revenir souvent à Aviemore mais pas au chalet acheté par sa mère puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y inviter Saejin. Hugo se mit donc à espérer que son père et Pansy ou même Toorj le père de Saejin finiraient donc par trouver une maison secondaire ici comme ils semblaient le désirer.

* * *

Ce fut durant l'une de ses visites chez son nouvel ami écossais qu'Hugo entendit parler de deux maisons à vendre qui appartenaient à des éleveurs de Manchester Terrier. La première demeure était en réalité une vieille ferme transformée en auberge en 1970 par le père écossais de son ami et qui avait fait faillite dix ans plus tard à cause de toutes les manifestations surnaturelles survenues au point que le propriétaire partit en Angleterre et ne mit plus jamais les pieds en Ecosse avant de se marier avec une anglaise. La seconde était le cottage de la famille toujours construit par le père pour y loger. Les deux propriétés furent inutilisées pendant plusieurs décennies puis un anglais s'était présenté avec sa femme et ses chiens après avoir hérité de ses biens à la mort de ses parents deux ans plus tôt. Les anglais s'installèrent dans le cottage mais voulait maintenant se séparer des deux propriétés et rentrer à Manchester à cause des monstres qui vivaient dans l'ancienne auberge. Hugo surpris posa de nombreuses questions à l'écossais qui finit par lui donner plus de détails sur ces demeures situées à un kilomètre d'Aviemore :

« _ En 1970, Andrew Mac Clindok avait rénové une vieille ferme et a fini par l'inaugurer le 31 octobre.

\- Le jour d'Halloween ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Ouais ce type était un tordu._ Affirma l'Ecossais._Enfin toujours est-t-il qu'il a ouvert son auberge et au début ça marchait bien. Toutefois, cette baraque a commencé par être infestée par des créatures plus malignes les unes que les autres. Poursuivit l'homme.

\- Non ? Demanda Hugo surpris.

\- Si je te dis : ce pauvre Mac Clindok a tenté de lutter contre ce phénomène jusqu'en 1980 mais les clients prenaient la fuite. Ce type avait même fait venir des exorcistes mais ces prêtres ont fini par prendre la poudre d'escampette eux aussi ! Insista l'Ecossais.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre. Dit Hugo pensif.

\- Il n'y a rien de bizarre : l'Ecosse est emplie de fantômes ou de lieux très mystérieux donc je suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'étrange dans cette auberge mais bon, je n'irai pas vérifier.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Mac Clindok a tout fermé en 1980 et il est parti en Angleterre à Manchester avant de se marier avec une anglaise. Ensuite, l'auberge ainsi que la maison sont restées fermées jusqu'à l'arrivée de son fils Ian trois ans plus tôt. On a tenté de le prévenir mais il ne croyait pas aux récits de son père durant son enfance. Ce type voulait restaurer ces bicoques en ruine et y installer son élevage de chiens, voire, rouvrir l'auberge. Répondit l'Ecossais.

\- Alors pourquoi vend-t-il ses propriétés ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Parce ce qu'il a réalisé la réalité des faits peu après la rénovation du cottage familial quand il a voulu ensuite s'attaquer à celle de l'auberge. Ian m'a dit qu'il a vu des créatures du diable retrousser leurs babines pour lui montrer les dents à plusieurs reprises et mon ami a du fuir à toutes jambes pour ne pas se faire mordre. Insista l'Ecossais.

\- Non ?

\- Si : sa femme a également cru mourir à plusieurs reprises à cause de la présence de petites créatures qui ressemblent à des vieilles pommes de terre ridées dotées de bras ainsi que de jambes d'après ce qu'elle dit. Apparemment, ces créatures tentaient de la faire trébucher dans l'herbe folle en train d'envahir le terrain. Aussi, ils n'ont pas remis les pieds dans l'auberge, ni les terres aux alentours mais…

\- Mais ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Mais les créatures ridées les ont suivi jusque dans le jardin du cottage et l'ont envahi depuis l'année dernière. Aussi, ils tentent de vendre ces bicoques à n'importe quel prix afin de repartir à Manchester avec leurs animaux.

\- Et ils ont trouvé des acheteurs ? Interrogea Hugo très interessé.

Non : personne ne veut acheter ça dans le coin et tous les gens d'Aviemore disent aux touristes de passer leur chemin quand ils demandent des informations sur ces baraques. Je fais pareil moi aussi car je ne veux pas provoquer la mort de quelqu'un à cause des créatures malfaisantes ! Protesta l'Ecossais sincère._ »

* * *

Hugo songeur acquiesça mais se demanda si les soi-disant créatures du mal décrites dans le récit n'étaient simplement pas des doxy ainsi que des gnomes. Il songea également que des sorciers pourraient régler rapidement le problème dans ce cas si Ron et Pansy achetait l'une de ces maisons. Le jeune homme pensa aussi à Toorj puisque les demeures étaient au nombre de deux. Hugo se mit à prier Merlin que son père ou le Mongol achète l'une de ces propriétés car cela lui permettrait de revenir ici avec Saejin sans devoir loger chez Hermione. Il finit donc par demander des détails à son ami écossais qui le traita de fou mais lui donna le numéro du propriétaire. Ensuite, Hugo prit congé afin de rejoindre les deux hommes et Pansy au village de vacances. Les trois sorciers surpris écoutèrent son discours puis estimèrent l'idée intéressante. Ils contactèrent le moldu qui ne croyait pas à sa chance et fit donc de son mieux pour vanter les qualités des deux propriétés sans se douter que les sorciers n'étaient pas dupes.

Ensuite, l'Anglais leur fixa un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin. A neuf heures, les adultes décidèrent d'emmener Saejin et Hugo avec eux mais laissèrent les autres enfants aux bons soins de Mylena et Rigny qui les emmèneraient faire un tour sur le train à vapeur d'Aviemore. Toutefois, Kaiden s'accrocha à sa mère qui finit donc par l'installer dans sa poussette en compagnie de Bora qui voulait le suivre pendant que Ron saisissait la laisse d'Opale pour la sortir un peu. Toorj déposa Mylena, Rigny et les enfants à la gare d'Aviemore pendant que Ron le suivait en compagnie de Pansy à bord du crossover. Les parents saluèrent ensuite les garçons ravis de monter sur le train à vapeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les adultes rencontrèrent le moldu enfin arrivé à la gare qui était le lieu fixé pour leur rendez-vous. L'Anglais les salua puis affirma leur montrer l'affaire du siècle. Ronald et Toorj feignirent d'acquiescer avant d'attendre que le moldu monte dans sa propre voiture pour s'esclaffer car le moldu espérait les berner et ne leur parlerait probablement pas des créatures maléfiques.

Durant le trajet, les sorciers admirèrent le paysage avant de suivre l'Ecossais qui quitta la route principale pour un petit embranchement. Pansy apprécia aussitôt le fait que les deux propriétés ne se trouvaient pas sur le bord de la route mais dans les terres. Son mari acquiesça puis suivit le moldu tout comme Toorj encore plusieurs centaines de mètres. Au cours du trajet, les automobilistes dépassèrent l'ancienne maison des éleveurs puisque le Moldu voulait d'abord leur montrer l'auberge composé d'un corps de ferme principal ainsi que des longères mitoyennes réaménagées. Ils parvinrent donc à destination quelques minutes plus tard. Hugo poussa aussitôt un cri d'admiration à la vue de la bâtisse en pierres et au toit en ardoise.

Une fois sortis de la voiture, les sorciers admirèrent de plus près la bâtisse ainsi que l'immense terrain. Ils notèrent aussi les bancs de pierres sur la terrasse puis entrèrent à l'intérieur tout en observant la crainte du moldu qui s'efforçait cependant de garder contenance. L'Anglais présenta brièvement l'auberge en ruine crée par son père puis il ouvrit les fenêtres avec appréhension mais fut rassuré par l'absence de créatures malfaisantes pour une fois. Les sorciers contemplèrent l'entrée où se dressait un vieux comptoir censé recevoir les clients et notèrent la présence des tableaux ainsi que des décorations. Le Moldu avoua vendre tout en l'état donc le mobilier qui datait de 1970 à 1980 était inclus. Ses acheteurs potentiels acquiescèrent, néanmoins, ils s'aperçurent également des traces de saleté et pire encore la présence de résidus d'œufs noirs. Le moldu tenta aussitôt de détourner leur attention :

« _ Regardez les boiseries : vous pourrez rapidement les restaurer grâce à quelques travaux.

\- Pst : Ronald regardez plutôt ces traces noires sur les murs ou encore ces espèces de résidus, je parie qu'il s'agit de traces laissées par des doxy. Chuchota Toorj.

\- Je le pense aussi. Répondit Ron sur le même ton.

\- C'est dégueulasse… Déclara Toorj.

\- Ça peut se nettoyer. Modéra Ron.

\- Si vous le dites : personnellement, je cherche une maison pour me détendre durant mes week-ends et non passer mon temps à la chasse aux doxy. Répliqua Toorj._ »

L'enthousiasme de Toorj disparut aussitôt mais il conserva cependant un silence poli après avoir constaté la mauvaise foi du type qui ne dit rien sur les soi-disant créatures malfaisantes évoquées par son ami. Le Mongol se contenta donc de suivre le groupe en train de visiter le reste de la maison. Une minute plus tard, Ron observa le petit salon poussiéreux doté de deux canapés défoncés, un petit bar, une bibliothèque défraîchie, une vieille télé, une cheminée ainsi qu'un piano désaccordé. Il contempla ensuite la salle à manger également sale qui contenait huit petites tables rondes toutes agrémentées de six chaises coordonnées pour accueillir les clients. Certes, le mobilier était vieillot, la crasse immense et la moisissure sur les murs très importante, néanmoins, le sorcier estima pouvoir rapidement rénover les meubles puis tout nettoyer grâce à plusieurs sortilèges. Au cours de la visite, Pansy apprécia les dimensions spacieuses de la cuisine qui détenait une cheminée également mais aussi une entrée secondaire, le cellier et la buanderie.

Ensuite, le moldu leur montra les portes communicantes de part et d'autre de la cuisine qui leur permettaient d'accéder aux longères. Les visiteurs l'observèrent ouvrir la première sur la droite avant de noter un grand couloir ainsi que cinq portes. Les époux Weasley inspectèrent les cinq chambres toutes dotées d'une salle de bain. Le mobilier des deux premières étaient composé d'un lit matrimonial, une armoire, une commode ainsi que de deux tables de nuit. Enfin dans les trois autres des lits jumeaux avec une table de nuit chacun sur le coté trônaient au milieu de la pièce pendant qu'une armoire occupait un pan de mur et une commode était positionné en face. Au bout d'un moment, les visiteurs puis retraversèrent la longère avant de retourner à la cuisine.

Le Moldu ouvrit la porte communicante à gauche afin de leur montrer les cinq autres chambres totalement similaires à celles de l'aile de droite. Il les fit aussi entrer dans une autre pièce où se trouvait la chaufferie. Hugo curieux observa son père examiner la plomberie ainsi que l'électricité. Ensuite Toorj reprit la parole après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ :

« _ Je comprends que cette baraque soit vendue pour une bouchée de pain : vous avez vu la crasse ou encore l'état de la plomberie mais aussi du circuit électrique ? C'est totalement dangereux et obsolète. Enfin, les sanitaires des salles de bains sont totalement rouillés.

\- Je sais mais on peut ajuster tout ça grâce à la magie ainsi que des travaux pour remettre l'électricité et les gaz aux normes d'aujourd'hui. Estima Ron.

\- Ouais mais vous avez vu les traces laissées par les doxy ? D'ailleurs, je me demande où ces bestioles se sont cachées… Dit Toorj._ »

Ron estima pouvoir tout rénover avant de suivre le moldu dans le grenier. En son intérieur, Ronald estima pouvoir loger toute sa petite famille ici durant leurs séjours grâce aux huit chambres ou encore le grenier s'il se donnait la peine de le réaménager. Enfin, l'Anglais raccompagna les visiteurs à la chaufferie avant de leur montrer une porte communicante qui donnait sur le garage, Toorj fut le premier à entrer dans le garage mais le sorcier écœuré trouva enfin les doxy refugiés dans cet endroit sombre. Le Mongol ressortit aussitôt en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas entrer à l'insu du moldu puis il se refusa à acheter une demeure pareille même si elle était bradée en raison de son état lamentable. Une minute plus tard, l'Anglais les entraîna à la cuisine afin de sortir dans la cour mais aussi le jardin abandonné depuis longtemps.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Ron nota un détail pendant que Pansy parlait avec le moldu. Le sorcier profita de la distraction de ce type pour indiquer un point aux autres. Les trois hommes et Saejin se baissèrent avant de réaliser un détail :

« _ J'avais donc raison pour les gnomes ! S'exclama Hugo à voix basse.

\- Les voilà les créatures malfaisantes décrites par les Moldus : des gnomes et des Doxy mais ce sont seulement des êtres nuisibles. Modéra Saejin hilare.

\- Pour nous qui sommes des sorciers oui mais par pour les moldus qui ne connaissent rien de notre monde. Donc il est normal qu'ils soient apeurés par ces choses. De plus, le venin des Doxy est venimeux et les Moldus n'ont rien pour se soigner contre ça donc ne te moques pas de ces gens Saejin. Modéra aussitôt Toorj.

\- En tout cas, on pourrait chasser rapidement les gnomes en dégnomant le jardin ainsi que le terrain. Estima Hugo.

\- D'ailleurs, Opale s'est déjà mise au travail. Dit Saejin amusée à la vue du petit Pékinois en train de chasser des gnomes pour s'amuser même si la chienne ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle les tue car c'est interdit. Dit Toorj qui lança discrètement un informulé sur l'animal pour qu'elle se contente de les jeter hors du jardin au lieu de les mordre.

\- Papa : vous devriez acheter un Terrier car ce sont chasseurs parfaits pour dégnomer puisqu'ils chassent les rongeurs, les lapins ou autres dans les terriers. Tenta Hugo.

\- Hm on verra. Répondit Ron gêné après son refus de laisser Pansy adopter un doberman pour faire plaisir aux jumeaux.

\- Tu sais le Dandie est vraiment très gentil avec les enfants donc il serait peut-être plus adapté en présence de Kaiden qui a seulement deux ans mais aussi notre future petite sœur. Insista Hugo rêveur._ »

En attendant, Ron estima avoir trouvé sa maison de vacances si elle plaisait également à Pansy car ils auraient tôt fait de se débarrasser des doxys mais aussi des gnomes grâce à l'aide de leurs familiers. De plus, le grenier leur donnait la possibilité de réaliser des chambres supplémentaires si nécessaire. Toorj surpris lui rappela la saleté des lieux, la plomberie défaillante, la rouille des sanitaires laissés à l'abandon depuis 1980 ainsi que des chauffages ou encore la présence des doxys mais Ron affirma régler rapidement le problème de ces nuisibles car il avait affronté bien pire lors du nettoyage de la maison de Sirius Black… Hugo ravi songea à ses futurs séjours dans cet endroit où sa mère ne pourrait pas l'embêter durant ses moments de tranquillité avec Saejin. Aussi, il affirma se charger de dégnomer rapidement le terrain même sans l'aide d'un chien avant de siffloter.

* * *

Ensuite, ils retournèrent auprès de Pansy et l'Anglais qui leur proposa d'aller voir la seconde propriété plus récente car son père l'avait construite en 1975 puis lui-même la rénova après son arrivée ici trois ans plus tôt. Une fois parvenu à destination, Toorj constata avec plaisir l'aspect bien plus accueillant de cette demeure aux murs blanchis à la chaux et au toit en ardoise. La femme de l'Anglais attendait les potentiels acheteurs sur le perron et les fit aussitôt entrer afin de leur offrir du thé. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Mongol admira l'immense pièce à vivre où se dressait une imposante cheminée et les meubles avant de visiter les quatre chambres, la cuisine, la salle de bains, la salle d'eau pour les invités et le grenier. Après une inspection minutieuse sous le prétexte d'observer les détails des lieux, Toorj soulagé constata l'absence de Doxy puis le couple affirma vendre également les meubles ainsi que l'électroménager présents au sein de la maison car ils ne voulaient pas s'en encombrer lors de leur retour en Angleterre.

En réalité, les Moldus terrorisés craignaient d'emmener des créatures malfaisantes jusqu'à leur nouvelle demeure si ces monstres trouvaient le moyen de se dissimuler à l'intérieur du mobilier durant leur transport jusqu'en Angleterre. Aussi, ils préféraient vendre tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette bicoque de malheur. Ensuite, les deux moldus montrèrent à leurs visiteurs le jardin où Toorj fit semblant de ne pas noter la présence de gnomes mais comprit la peur de ces gens face à cette « invasion » aussi près de leur maison. En revanche, les chiens qui accompagnaient la Moldue, se précipitèrent sur eux cependant leurs maîtres prétendirent qu'ils chassaient des mulots. Toorj n'avait pas envie de degnomer son futur jardin à tour de bras et observa donc avec intérêt l'ardeur des chiens dont Opale qui s'était jointe aux autres. Il finit par s'approcher des moldus pour leur demander des détails :

« _ Parmi tous ces chiens, lequel est le plus brave pour chasser les rongeurs ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Ce sont tous des Manchester Terriers donc ils ont un excellent instinct de chasseur. D'ailleurs cette race de chiens était auparavant élevée pour servir de ratiers. Répondit le moldu.

\- Hm, ces chiens ressemblent un peu à des petits dobermans.

\- Ce sont des Manchester Terrier mais c'est vrai qu'on les appelle souvent mini doberman. Il existe également une version plus petite qui s'appelle Petit Terrier anglais noir et feu. Dit la femme.

\- J'adorais mes Doberman malheureusement, ils sont morts en 2013. Expliqua Toorj qui songea à Bora en adoration devant Opale et Bob mais qui ne possédait pas son propre toutou à la maison.

\- Regardez comme l'un des chiens se montre gentil avec les bambins : vous devriez en prendre un pour vos enfants. Dit le moldu en lui montrant l'animal qui se laissa volontiers caresser par les bambins en présence de Pansy pendant que les autres dont Opale continuaient la chasse.

\- Hm, je vais y réfléchir. Dit Toorj qui songea qu'un gentil petit chien pourrait s'amuser avec Bora en l'absence de sa fratrie mais aussi degnomer le jardin durant leurs séjours en Ecosse.

\- Par contre, ces chiens doivent faire de l'exercice contrairement au petit Pékinois de Mrs Weasley. L'avertit le moldu.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Enfin, je fais du cheval dés que possible donc le Manchester est-il capable de me suivre ? Demanda Toorj

\- Oui le Manchester en est capable car c'est un sportif malgré sa petite taille.

\- Je vais encore réfléchir mais auriez-vous des jeunes adultes à vendre parce que je n'ai pas envie d'un chiot. Avoua Toorj.

\- Eh bien, nous avons Goodies et Lilas. Lilas est une femelle Manchester Terrier de trois ans. Nous l'avons acheté pour la faire reproduire mais le vétérinaire a détecté un problème congénital donc elle ne peut pas avoir de chiots. Enfin, le chien qui joue avec les deux bébés s'appelle Goodies : c'est un chien très gentil, habitué aux enfants et l'un de nos retraités car nous ne le faisons plus reproduire. Donc, l'un de ces chiens pourraient-ils vous intéresser ? Demanda la Moldue._ »

Toorj acquiesça et demanda leurs prix à l'éleveur sous le regard envieux d'Hugo avant d'interroger les éleveurs pour savoir s'il s'agissait des chiens anglais ou Ecossais. Les Moldus expliquèrent élever des Terriers anglais en raison de leur rareté dans l'espoir de préserver ces deux races de l'extinction. Ensuite, l'éleveur malin tenta d'amadouer son acheteur en affirmant lui offrir Goodies en guise de cadeau pour sa fillette s'il achetait l'une des maisons. Le Mongol prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ L'une de vos maisons m'intéresse mais je dois d'abord savoir si Ron et Pansy la veulent également ou non.

\- Toorj je suis intéressé par la vieille auberge et vous ? Demanda Ron.

\- Vraiment ? Alors tout le monde va pouvoir se mettre d'accord car je suis intéressé par celle-ci. Affirma Toorj en désignant la maison.

\- C'est un très bon choix car elle est très belle mais je vous la laisse volontiers puisque ce logis est trop petit pour nous. Affirma Ron.

\- Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir l'acheter ? Cette maison est en bien meilleur état que la vieille baraque De plus, l'électricité est aux normes, tout comme le gaz et la plomberie. Il n'y aucun travaux à faire et elle est déjà meublée. Dit Toorj.

\- Oui mais c'est trop petit pour nous donc vous devriez songer à l'acheter Toorj si elle vous plait. Conseilla Ron.

\- Ma maison est non seulement moderne mais elle détient également des panneaux photovoltaïques donc vous pourrez faire de grandes économies d'énergie ou encore la vendre au fournisseur. C'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu chère. Tenta l'Anglais pour justifier le prix demandé. _ »

Toorj acquiesça et affirma acheter cette jolie demeure car il pourrait y loger en compagnie de ses gosses. De plus, cela permettrait aux enfants d'aller rapidement d'un endroit à l'autre si Papa séjournait en Ecosse en même temps que Maman. Il songea cependant à la fourberie du moldu puis l'interrogea aussitôt sur les créatures maléfiques qui hantaient les lieux d'après les gens à Aviemore. Le propriétaire livide tenta de nier avant de baisser le prix pour retenir Toorj très satisfait par ce rabais. Après avoir obtenu gain de cause, il laissa la place à Ronald qui s'informa sur le prix de la vieille auberge avant de se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer face à l'euphorie du Moldu. L'Anglais affirma au couple leur offrir Lilas et Goodies si Mr Panshriij n'en voulait pas. De plus, il serait ravi de les donner à une famille aimante car cela lui éviterait de les ramener en Angleterre. Ron et Pansy surpris affirmèrent devoir y réfléchir au lieu de prendre une décision de ce genre en deux secondes.

L'Anglais acquiesça puis bénit secrètement sa chance et estima devoir jouer au loto si jamais ces trois fous lui achetaient ses biens. Certes, la vieille auberge pourrie était bradée mais personne d'autre que le rouquin écervelé ne voudrais jamais acheter ce bien. Aussi, il était très heureux de s'en débarrasser puisqu'elle était infestée par des créatures maléfiques. Le moldu invita tout le monde à l'intérieur de la maison pour discuter puis Ronald et Pansy acceptèrent le prix demandé qui n'était pas très élevé en raison de l'état de délabrement de la soi-disant auberge jamais rénovée depuis le départ du propriétaire en 1980... L'Anglais euphorique affirma contacter au plus vite son notaire pour établir les actes de vente.

En attendant, les sorciers retournèrent à la résidence de vacances où Pansy fit griller des marshmallow dans la cheminée le soir avant de les faire gouter à son mari ainsi que leur fils curieux. Toorj les contacta dans la soirée pour leur révéler son intention de prendre Soddy car Bora ne cessait de lui réclamer ce chien. Par contre, il ne voulait pas d'Lilas puisque le Mongol songeait à adopter un doberman dans un refuge avant de conseiller à Pansy d'en faire de même puisqu'il y en avait plusieurs à la SPA d'après les annonces trouvées sur internet donc tous deux pourraient faire des heureux. Toorj passa ensuite le téléphone aux jumeaux qui tentèrent encore une fois de convaincre leur mère d'en adopter un également mais elle dut refuser puisque Ron n'en voulait absolument pas.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle passion d'Hugo pour les chiens ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la vieille auberge, vous semble-t-elle adaptée pour les Weasley ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du cottage voisin ?**_

_**D'après vous, Toorj a raison de ne pas vouloir de l'auberge envahie par les doxy ?**_

_**Selon vous, les sorciers auraient-ils du tout avouer aux Moldus au sujet des Doxy et des gnomes ?**_

_**Auraient-ils du dégnomer et nettoyer les baraques en cachette avant de laisser ces demeures aux moldus ?**_

_**Ron a-t-il raison d'acheter l'auberge en l'état ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait qu'il refuse de laisser Pansy adopter un doberman pour les jumeaux ?**_

_**D'après vous, Pansy va-t-elle prendre un nouveau chien et si oui lequel ?**_

_**Hugo aura-t-il un chien ou non ?**_

_**Comment réagira Hermione après avoir appris l'achat des maisons selon vous ?**_

_**Voilà, **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	3. Max

Une fois averti de l'adoption de Goodies par Saejin, Hugo se précipita à l'appartement loué par son père afin de le convaincre d'adopter Lilas car la chienne éviterait ainsi une vie malheureuse puisqu'elle n'était pas une reproductrice et verrait d'autres femelles donner le jour à des chiots sous ses yeux. Ron amusé rappela à son fils sa passion pour les Terriers écossais quelques jours plus tôt mais Hugo affirma leur préférer maintenant les Manchester Terrier anglais. Ensuite, Ron promit à son fils d'y réfléchir avant de lui offrir des marshmallows. Il invita également Rose curieuse pour lui avouer son intention d'acheter une maison. La jeune femme approuva son choix, néanmoins, elle attendit d'être seule avec son frère pour lui recommander d'attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer à leur mère qui risquait de faire une syncope après une nouvelle de ce genre.

Deux jours plus tard, le notaire les contacta Toorj et les époux Weasley qui se rendirent à l'étude où ils confirmèrent leurs intentions avant de signer le contrat de vente avec Mac Clindok en présence de leurs enfants. L'Anglais radieux observa les documents fournis ainsi que les attestations puis il donna à Toorj le passeport sanitaire de Goodies déjà devenu le compagnon de Bora ravie qui parlait sans cesse de _son chien_ à Kaiden jaloux. Hugo ne put s'empêcher d'envier la fillette lui aussi et demanda encore une fois à son père d'adopter Lilas. Kaiden déjà assez malin (mais surtout nourri à la sauce roguienne) appuya aussitôt la requête de son frère dans l'espoir de faire céder _Daddy_ car il voulait _son chien _lui aussi. Ronald gêné observa la joie de Bora avec Goodies puis le dépit de ses propres fils qui désiraient Lilas. Il leur promit d'y réfléchir tout en se demandant comment convaincre sa femme.

En effet, Pansy avait accepté son refus de la laisser accueillir chez eux un doberman pour l'offrir aux jumeaux, néanmoins, elle avait été déçue de ne pas obtenir les samoyèdes, ni le doberman donc la jeune femme ne souhaitait plus prendre un second chien à présent pas même pour faire compagnie à Opale soudainement devenue largement suffisante à ses yeux. Aussi, il ne savait pas comment la convaincre du contraire afin de recueillir Lilas qui était une chienne réformée d'élevage. Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées puis les trois sorciers obtinrent les clés de leurs nouveaux biens et affirmèrent revenir rapidement. En effet, les Weasley entendaient rénover leur propriété pendant Toorj ne voyait pas l'heure de relier la cheminée du cottage après le déménagement des Mac Clindok pressés de rentrer à Manchester. D'ailleurs, il avait proposé aux Weasley d'utiliser sa cheminée afin de revenir ici en quelques minutes sans devoir utiliser le train à cause de la grossesse de Pansy. Enfin, Ron et Pansy retournèrent donc à l'appartement afin de commencer à préparer leurs bagages pour le départ demain soir.

Pendant ce temps, Hugo et Saejin se rendirent dans les bois afin de rester un peu seuls. Le jeune homme ne se lassait pas d'effleurer la peau satinée de sa petite amie puis loua Merlin pour la discrétion des parents de la jeune fille qui les laissaient se fréquenter sans afficher aucune hostilité envers lui contrairement à sa propre mère Hermione pas du tout fan de Saejin. Les jeunes gens voulurent s'isoler dans la tente mais ils sursautèrent après avoir entendu des gémissements plaintifs.

Les sorciers saisirent leurs baguettes avant de chercher l'origine du bruit. Au bout d'un moment, Hugo surpris trouva un chien mal en point dont la patte était encastrée dans un piège de braconnier. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de l'animal qui jappa dans sa direction avant de s'apaiser après avoir vu les gestes de l'humain qui tentait de défaire le piège.

Après plusieurs échecs, Hugo défit le piège grâce à la magie puis tenta de saisir le chien très mal en point mais inquiet face à cet inconnu. Hugo finit par ôter sa veste de ski afin d'envelopper le chien avec avant d'appeler Saejin qui le rejoignit aussitôt. Sa petite amie lui proposa de se rendre chez son cousin Rigny le vétomagique qui était rentré à _Green-Silver Wood_ la veille. Hugo lui rappela que cet animal ne connaissait rien à la magie et risquait de se désartibuler durant le transplanage s'il s'agitait. Saejin lui conseilla alors de l'emmener à l'appartement de Pansy et Ron puis elle irait chercher Rigny car c'était non seulement un vétomagique mais aussi vétérinaire moldu. Hugo y consentit avant de porter l'animal extrêmement faible malgré son ossature imposante. Hugo marcha le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre la résidence de vacances.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les époux Weasley surpris observèrent l'animal puis Pansy lui donna des croquettes d'Opale. Le chien affamé se rua dessus puis se laissa manipuler par la jeune femme qui fit de son mieux pour le soigner en attendant l'arrivée de Rigny. Le cracmol les rejoignit peu après grâce à Saejin qui le fit transplaner avec elle. Il examina l'animal avant de l'apaiser sous le regard intéressé d'Hugo qui voulut l'aider durant les soins. Le vétomagique loua l'arrivée des jeunes gens sinon ce bulldog anglais aurait fini par se vider de son sang. Fort heureusement, la blessure pouvait se soigner mais il devrait peut-être opérer la patte plus tard. En attendant, le cracmol stoppa l'hémorragie et appliqua différents produits pour éviter l'infection. Le vétomagique pansa ensuite la patte de l'animal à qui il donna également une potion calmante. Au bout d'un moment, le chien finit par s'endormir dans un pot métamorphosé en panier par Pansy. Ensuite, Rigny affirma que le chien s'en sortirait, ce qui rassura Hugo qui remercia le vétomagique puis voulut le payer. Toutefois, le Mongol ne voulut pas profiter du jeune homme qu'il considérait encore un gamin.

Enfin, le cracmol lui donna quelques instructions pour le reste de la journée puis demanda à Hugo ses projets envers son petit protégé qui détenait bien un tatouage et probablement une puce électronique mais dont la maigreur prononcée (surprenante chez un bulldog) démontrait parfaitement son errance ou encore son abandon par ses anciens maitres. Il proposa donc de le laisser se reposer ici quelques heures puis de contacter le vétérinaire moldu local, voire, un refuge afin de rechercher ses maitres pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Ensuite, le chien serait rendu à ses propriétaires ou laissé au refuge s'ils ne le voulaient plus. A moins que Rigny ne le garde à la clinique quelques temps dans l'espoir de lui trouver un maitre parmi les sorciers mais beaucoup de gens nourrissaient de nombreux préjugés sur les bulldog anglais jugés agressifs alors que ce n'était pas vrai du tout.

Hugo peiné refusa de voir ce chien finir dans un refuge puis demanda à son père de le recueillir chez lui en attendant qu'il puisse s'en occuper lui-même. Afin de le convaincre, le jeune homme lui jura de ne plus rien réclamer pendant au moins dix ans et de s'occuper du chien dés son retour de Poudlard. Ron penaud observa d'abord Pansy qui n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause pour le doberman de ses jumeaux et se demanda donc si son épouse le laisserait satisfaire la requête d'Hugo ou estimerait injuste de garder ce chien chez eux si les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu de doberman… Conscient des doutes de son père car il avait entendu les plaintes de Saejin au sujet du refus de Ronny ou encore les doutes des jumeaux sur l'impartialité de _Beau-Papa Ron_, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains pour parler lui-même à Pansy. Cette dernière voulut d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un caprice puis accepta de recueillir l'animal en attendant la fin de la scolarité de son beau-fils plutôt que de le laisser à la fourrière. Ron dissimula aussitôt son soulagement car il était bien content de ne pas voir son enfant essuyer un refus malgré le sien au sujet du doberman.

Hugo ravi remercia aussitôt Pansy puis Ron tenta d'en profiter pour amadouer son épouse au sujet de Lilas mais la sorcière se montra de nouveau très évasive à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, Saejin rajouta involontairement de l'huile sur le feu en affirmant que son père se rendrait au refuge moldu dés leur retour en Angleterre afin qu'ils puissent recueillir le doberman entrevu sur internet avant le retour de la fratrie à Poudlard. La jeune fille avoua adorer ce genre de molosse tout comme les jumeaux et déplora le fait que sa mère ne possédait qu'Opale si minuscule au lieu _d'un vrai chien_. Pansy haussa simplement les épaules et affirma adorer son petit chien sans se soucier du reste. Ensuite, elle déclara s'allonger un peu pour reposer ses jambes en attendant le réveil de Kaiden. Hugo lui promit de veiller l'animal puis discuta joyeusement avec Saejin sans se douter de l'inquiétude de son père qui se demandait si Pansy était vexée après la réflexion de sa fille sur Opale.

En règle générale, son épouse était très posée mais ses hormones lui jouaient parfois des tours durant sa grossesse au point de lui provoquer des sautes d'humeur. Ron finit donc par la rejoindre avant de constater qu'elle s'était vraiment allongée et massait ses jambes ainsi que ses pieds manifestement très gonflés. Le sorcier l'aida aussitôt puis sa femme le remercia, ce qui le rassura sur le fait qu'elle s'était bien allongée pour se reposer et non bouder dans son coin. Ensuite, Ron la laissa après avoir constaté son assoupissement puis il retourna auprès de son fils resté seul puisque Saejin était retournée chez son père. Hugo remercia Ron pour son aide et tenta de le convaincre d'adopter Lilas. Le rouquin penaud confessa pouvoir garder le bulldog en attendant son retour de Poudlard puisqu'Hugo avait conclu un accord avec sa belle-mère mais Pansy ne semblait pas d'accord sur l'adoption de Lilas même pour faire plaisir à Kaiden.

Toutefois, Ron ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il avait refusé de la laisser adopter un doberman pour les jumeaux qui désiraient un chien à eux chez chacun de leurs parents. A présent, Ronald craignait même que sa femme n'interprète son insistance au sujet de l'adoption de Lilas ou son appui à Hugo pour le bulldog comme une préférence pour ses enfants à lui au détriment des siens. Hugo comprit aussitôt son problème :

« _ C'est clair que Pansy risque d'interpréter tes gestes comme deux poids ou deux mesures si tu satisfais seulement nos requêtes à Kaiden et moi mais pas celles des autres. Je suis désolé de te créer des problèmes Papa mais Max n'était pas du tout prévu. Dit Hugo. .

\- Je sais bien que ce molosse n'était pas prévu mais bon j'ai accepté de l'accueillir donc c'est clair que les enfants de Pansy risquent de se poser des questions. Répondit Ron un peu inquiet.

\- Les jumeaux sont ravis du fait que leur père exauce leur souhait car ils adorent les dobermans tous les trois. Ils aiment bien Opale aussi mais c'est le chien de leur mère et pas le leur. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Oui je sais mais je ne vois pas comment régler le problème car je ne veux pas d'un doberman : ce sont de gros chiens qu'il faut savoir éduquer. S'entêta Ron.

\- Pansy saurait le faire puisqu'elle a vu Toorj et leurs trois premiers gosses s'occuper de deux doberman jusqu'en 2013. Plaida Hugo en faveur des jumeaux.

\- Oui mais Pansy attend notre bébé donc elle ne pourra pas s'occuper d'un doberman après la naissance de ta petite sœur et c'est moi qui devrais m'en occuper quand elfes ne pourront pas le faire. Or, je ne me sens pas à l'aise face à un molosse de cet acabit et surtout je serais incapable de le gérer puisqu'Opale est mon premier chien, ce qui fait une grande différence entre un toutou minuscule et un gros. Se justifia Ron.

\- Les doberman ne sont méchants: regardes Max c'est un molosse lui aussi mais il est calme.

\- Oui mais Max a un caractère très tranquille donc ça peut passer. Par contre, le doberman est un chien bien plus vif. Donc je ne voudrais pas que ton frère se fasse mordre parce qu'il a marché sur la queue d'un doberman ou lui a tiré l'oreille. Répliqua Ron.

\- Je comprends tes raisons mais Pansy ne voit peut-être pas les choses sous cet angle.

\- Non : Pansy a accepté le fait que je ne me sente pas à l'aise avec le doberman et l'a expliqué aux jumeaux. Toutefois, j'ai appuyé ta demande pour Max et j'essaie d'en faire de même pour celle de Kaiden au sujet Lilas car ce chien me plait à moi aussi. Toutefois, Saejin semblait très mal le prendre donc j'ai peur qu'elle ne rajoute de l'huile sur le feu en en parlant aux jumeaux qui risquent de protester auprès de leur mère. Dit Ron

\- Tu devrais leur montrer la similitude entre les dobermans et les Manchester Terriers qui ressemblent un peu à des mini dobermans. Suggéra Hugo.

\- Je vais essayer mais ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Sinon dis à Pansy que Kaiden a besoin de Lilas et elle cèdera tout de suite. Plaisanta Hugo.

\- Hm ce n'est pas certain car elle va se demander pourquoi je veux céder au caprice de notre fils cette fois-ci alors que je suis plutôt strict avec lui d'habitude. Donc ma femme risquerait de refuser rien que pour me rappeler ma décision de ne pas céder aux caprices ou de peur de semer la zizanie entre les jumeaux et Kaiden si notre bébé obtint son chien contrairement à eux. Avoua Ron.

\- C'est vrai : d'ailleurs, ça me fait bizarre de ne pas te voir céder à tous les caprices de mon petit frère comme tu le faisais avec nous. Avoua Hugo.

\- J'essaie de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Enfin, je peux dire non à ton frère sans me faire rabrouer par sa mère comme la tienne le faisait donc c'est très différent cette fois-ci. Reconnut Ron.

\- Tu as raison de poser des limites à Kaiden car nous étions deux gros capricieux Rose et moi. L'encouragea Hugo._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron lui promit d'essayer de convaincre Pansy mais il estima devoir ruser pour obtenir gain de cause. Effectivement, la jeune femme troublée écouta son argumentation après son réveil et celui de Kaiden mais hésita encore malgré les câlins de Kaiden qui s'était agité après avoir compris que _Daddy_ tentait d'obtenir Lilas. Ensuite, elle dédia son attention au chien recueilli par Hugo et nettoya les plis de la tête du bulldog en affirmant qu'il fallait le faire tous les jours. La sorcière aida son beau-fils à refaire également ses pansements avant de lui suggérer de contacter la centrale canine afin de savoir d'où venait ce chien.

Effectivement, une secrétaire jointe par téléphone, se mit à chercher parmi ses documents sur l'ordinateur après avoir obtenu le numéro de tatouage. Elle retrouva la signalétique du chien puis expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Max un jeune male de deux ans qui s'était enfui du refuge où il avait été placé après la mort de son maitre. Ce dernier possédait bien des enfants mais nul ne s'était soucié de ce chien. La moldue conseilla donc à Hugo de porter l'animal dans un refuge mais Hugo affirma l'adopter après avoir obtenu l'accord de son père prêt à le lui garder en attendant son retour de Poudlard. Ensuite, Pansy utilisa ses dons d'animagus pour apaiser les tensions entre Max et Opale pas du tout ravie de partager son espace avec ce nouveau chien. Toutefois, le Pékinois finit par accepter cet intrus après avoir subi l'influence de sa maîtresse. Une fois ce problème réglé, la future maman demanda à Hugo comment il comptait ramener Max :

« _ Hugo vous comptez prendre l'avion ou rentrer avec nous en train afin de ramener Max en Angleterre ?

\- C'est vrai : tu ne peux pas transplaner avec Max, ni lui faire utiliser le réseau de cheminette puisqu'il n'est pas encore habitué à la magie contrairement à Opale. Réalisa son père.

\- Le mieux serait probablement de prendre l'avion car c'est plus court. Les compagnies _Flybe _ou _EasyJet _desservent deux lignes entre Inverness et Londres. Ensuite, vous reprendrez l'avion pour vous rendre à Exeter où Ronald pourra venir vous chercher. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui je vais regarder les vols. Affirma Hugo qui utilisa le Smartphone de son père pour observer les conditions de voyage émises par les compagnies aériennes.

\- …

\- Hm, non ce n'est pas bon : _Easy Jet_ n'accepte pas les animaux à bord et _Flybe _ accueillent en cabine seulement les chiens guides. Aussi, Max devrait voyager en soute sur cette compagnie mais il est encore très faible donc je préférerais éviter. Estima Hugo.

\- Hm, les chiens sont autorisés à bord du train que nous allons prendre pour rentrer. Donc tu peux nous laisser Max pour la nuit si tu veux. Par contre, tu viens ensuite nous chercher à la gare de Londres avec la voiture le lendemain matin car je ne peux pas m'occuper de Max dans le métro puisque nous serons déjà chargés. Proposa Ron.

\- C'est déjà très gentil de l'emmener donc je vous servirais volontiers de chauffeur pour rentrer jusqu'à Loutry. Mais vous allez vraiment pouvoir vous occuper du chien en plus de Kaiden durant le trajet ? Demanda son fils en songeant à sa belle-mère enceinte qui devrait veiller sur le bambin.

\- Max restera dans la cabine ou sa cage de transport donc ça devrait aller. Dit Ron.

\- Euh, sinon je peux venir avec vous: comme ça je m'en occuperais moi et vous seriez tranquille. Proposa Hugo pas désireux de s'éloigner de Max plus de quelques instants.

\- Oui c'est faisable car nous avons pris deux cabines adjacentes comme à l'aller. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais ça ne va pas vous causer des ennuis avec la compagnie ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- Non puisque nous avons réservé les deux couchettes dans la seconde cabine afin d'obtenir deux compartiments adjacents. Donc la quatrième place est déjà payée, je dois juste me rendre à la gare d'Aviemore pour spécifier que tu nous accompagnes ainsi que le chien. Il faut aussi ajouter un supplément pour Max mais ce n'est pas grave. Expliqua Ron. _ »

Hugo remercia son père et sa belle-mère puis alla chercher Rigny à Green-Silver Wood pour la seconde consultation du bulldog. Le cracmol ausculta l'animal et approuva le voyage en train qui serait bien moins stressant que l'avion pour Max encore très affaibli. L'animal put enfin se lever du panier et fit quelques pas hésitants tout en relevant la patte bandée. Ensuite, Pansy insista pour payer les consultations du vétomagique en affirmant que Ronald et elle s'acquitteraient des frais du chien pour le compte d'Hugo jusqu'au moment où il aurait ses propres revenus. Elle donna également de l'argent à Hugo surpris puis lui conseilla de se faire conseiller par Rigny ou Mylena pour acheter une cage de transport adaptée aux dimensions de Max, de la nourriture ainsi que quelques accessoires pour le voyage mais aussi son séjour ici. Son beau-fils agréablement surpris la remercia avant de transplaner en compagnie du vétomagique qui le confia à Mylena après avoir donné quelques indications à la jeune femme.

Ensuite, Pansy sirota son thé pendant que Ron surpris reçut un appel de Mac Clindok qui affirma songer à laisser Lilas ici au lieu de l'emmener en Angleterre. Aussi, il voulut savoir si le couple n'était vraiment pas intéressé par la chienne, autrement, elle finirait au refuge avant son départ dés la conclusion définitive de la vente. Une telle perspective provoqua la peine de Pansy qui finit par céder face aux supplications de Kaiden ou encore les arguments de Ron. La jeune femme estima qu'elle-même avait eu droit à Opale donc il était juste que Ronny obtienne lui aussi SON propre chien. Aussi, il pouvait aller chercher Lilas qui devenait sa chienne à lui et dont il devrait s'occuper lui-même puisque Kaiden n'était pas du tout en âge de le faire. Ronald acquiesça avant de promettre à Mac Clindok de venir chercher Lilas ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj les rejoignit avec Goodies mais aussi les enfants curieux de voir le bulldog d'Hugo. Les jumeaux amusés affirmèrent à leur mère que ce chien là était enfin un vrai toutou contrairement à Opale la princesse du salon. Ils apprirent ensuite la future adoption de Lilas en raison de son risque de finir au refuge. Les deux garçons approuvèrent le choix de leur mère toujours prête à défendre la cause animale, néanmoins, ils conservèrent pour eux leurs remarques envers Ron qui avait profité de la faiblesse d'Eej au sujet des animaux en détresse afin de la convaincre d'accepter le chien destiné à son cher petit Kaiden… Ensuite, les jumeaux montrèrent à leur mère la photographie de leur futur doberman imprimée depuis le site du refuge. Pansy admira sincèrement la ligne élancée de l'animal sans se soucier de la gêne de Ron face à son extase devant l'image ou encore l'indifférence totale des jumeaux au sujet de Lilas car ce n'était pas leur chien pendant que le bulldog fatigué mais placide se laissait caresser sans soucis par Kaiden et Bora.

Par contre, Ronald cramoisi ne sut plus où se mettre durant les flatulences du chien ainsi que ses ronflements. Toorj affirma que cela arrivait souvent aux bulldogs mais ce défaut était largement compensé par leur gentillesse ainsi que leur fidélité. Au bout d'un moment, Hugo revint avec une cage, une laisse, un collier, des lingettes, les médicaments prescrits par Rigny et différents accessoires dont un manteau, un panier, une cage de transport mais aussi des sacs de croquettes spécifiques pour bulldog et même des chaussures. Pansy approuva le tout puis affirma à son mari surpris que les bulldog détenaient une apparence de molosse ou encore une mâchoire très puissante mais souffraient aussi bien de la chaleur que du froid. Hugo acquiesça car Mylena lui en avait également parlé. Pansy saisit le harnais afin d'en équiper Max puis le manteau adapté aux bulldog avant de montrer à son beau-fils comment le placer sur le chien. Par contre, elle demanda de l'aide pour enfiler l'une des chaussures doublées à la patte de Max car la jeune femme ne pouvait pas trop se baisser à ce stade de sa grossesse. Hugo tenta de le faire tout seul mais Toorj qui finit par lui montrer comment faire avant d'affirmer que la chaussure protégerait la blessure de Max durant la sortie.

Ensuite, Pansy positionna le collier de Max et tendit la laisse à Hugo surpris en lui expliquant que ce toutou manifestement bien élevé avait cependant besoin de sortir. Pansy appela Opale avant de vêtir soigneusement Kaiden pendant que Ron se chargeait de mettre son manteau au Pékinois dans l'espoir de rattraper le coup avec sa femme qui avait cédé au sujet de Lilas contrairement à lui pas du tout désireux d'accueillir un doberman chez eux malgré les prières des jumeaux. Toorj s'occupa de sa propre fille pendant qu'Hugo surpris observait le manteau de Goodies. Face à sa perplexité, Toorj lui rappela le poil ras du Manchester Terrier qui souffrait donc du froid lui aussi. D'ailleurs, il conseilla à Ron de se rendre chez Rigny ou à une boutique d'Aviemore pour acheter un manteau à Lilas afin qu'elle puisse supporter la pluie ou la neige durant ses sorties.

Une fois prêt, le petit groupe sortit de l'appartement tout en observant Hugo tenter de tirer sur la laisse de Max qui n'avait manifestement pas envie de sortir. Toorj lui conseilla d'insister car les bulldog étaient assez paresseux mais devaient faire leurs besoins comme tous les autres chiens. Pansy estima que le toutou n'avait probablement pas envie de quitter l'appartement où il se sentait enfin en sécurité. De plus, il était boiteux pour le moment donc cela ne l'incitait guère à trottiner non plus. Hugo finit donc par le soulever et le porta sans soucis jusqu'à l'ascenseur en raison de sa maigreur. Une fois en bas, le jeune homme suivit le reste du groupe jusqu'à l'emplacement prévu pour les besoins des chiens au sein du village de vacances. Ensuite, Toorj s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de moldu dans les environs avant de lancer un _Evanesco_ pour faire disparaître les produits de Goodies au lieu d'utiliser les sacs spécifiques fournis par l'établissement. Hugo abasourdi loua aussitôt la magie avant d'affirmer l'imiter pour Max.

Le Mongol se retint ensuite de son mieux pour ne pas s'esclaffer à la vue de la tête d'Hugo et Ron devant la production du chien puis Toorj affirma qu'un Bulldog ne détenait pas du tout le même gabarit que le petit Pékinois de _Belle-Maman Pansy_ même si Max était vraiment trop maigre pour le moment. Afin de faire plaisir à sa femme qui le laissait accueillir Max mais aussi Lilas, Ron songeur voulut soudainement l'emmener chez l'Ecossais afin de lui offrir un chiot Pékinois dés ce soir pour donner un compagnon de jeux à Opale. Pansy surprise rétorqua qu'elle accoucherait d'ici quelques semaines et ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'un chiot qu'il faudrait éduquer contrairement à un chien adulte. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de toutous supplémentaires entre Opale, Max et Lilas.

Saejin enfonça le clou en invitant sa mère à venir voir leur doberman quand ils l'auraient ramené chez Aav. Les jumeaux affirmèrent également passer le plus de temps possible chez Aav durant le reste des vacances pour s'occuper du chien. En revanche, Kushi s'accrocha à sa mère tout comme Severus ravi de pouvoir se rendre au laboratoire de Pansy avant son retour à Poudlard car sa génitrice était son mythe vivant. Pendant ce temps, Ron penaud se demanda si les garçons ne s'étaient pas définitivement convaincus de sa préférence pour ses propres fils qui avaient obtenu gain de cause contrairement à eux. Si ses déductions étaient justes, les jumeaux préféraient maintenant passer le plus de temps possible chez leur père pour ne pas supporter ce fait à longueur de journée. Le rouquin inquiet se demanda aussitôt comment réparer les dégâts car ce n'était pas lui qui allait trinquer mais sa femme qui n'avait rien fait de mal pour voir ses gosses rester d'avantage de temps avec leur père durant le reste des vacances…

En son for intérieur, il dut cependant reconnaître les qualités de Toorj qui rétablit aussitôt un certain équilibre en rappelant que Maman lui avait permis d'emmener les enfants au ski au lieu de s'en tenir au calendrier de garde établi avant leur arrivée. Aussi, le Mongol affirma qu'ils passeraient donc du temps aussi avec elle comme prévu même si le chien serait là. Ensuite, la jeune femme ressentit la présence de Toorj dans son esprit puis l'autorisa à utiliser la légillimancie entre eux. Au cours de cet échange silencieux, le Mongol lui conseilla de ne pas se soucier de la soudaine lubie des jumeaux qui finiraient bien par se lasser après avoir promené le doberman deux ou trois fois. Aussi, ils reviendraient vite passer toutes leurs journées chez Eej pour le reste des vacances… Il l'incita égalementà ne pas s'en prendre à ce pauvre Ron quand ils seraient seuls car l'expression du rouquin démontrait parfaitement comprendre sa gêne. D'ailleurs, ce pauvre type voulait probablement lui offrir un nouveau Pékinois ce soir dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner son refus au sujet de l'adoption d'un doberman.

Pansy affirma que ce n'était pas le refus de son mari au sujet du chien demandé par les jumeaux qui la contrariait car elle pouvait comprendre l'appréhension de Ronny face à un doberman s'il n'était pas à l'aise en présence de ce chien. Toutefois, la sorcière était agacée par le fait que son mari ne s'était pas montré équitable puisqu'il avait cédé aux requêtes de Kaiden et Hugo au sujet des deux autres chiens malgré le refus infligé aux jumeaux. Or, la jeune femme n'aimait pas du tout les préférences et encore moins entre des enfants. Certes, les deux chiens étaient bien mieux avec eux qu'au refuge, néanmoins, Pansy ne comprenait pas pourquoi les jumeaux n'obtenaient pas un chien eux aussi… Elle-même s'efforçait de rester juste et de ne pas privilégier ses propres gosses (par ailleurs affectueux avec Ron) au détriment de Rose et Hugo qu'elle vouvoyait encore puisque les jeunes gens ne l'invitaient toujours pas à passer au tutoiement.

* * *

Au cours de leur séance de légillimancie, Toorj déplora l'attitude des jeunes gens mais tenta de dédramatiser la situation avant de reprendre la parole à haute voix :

« _ Alors quand allez vous chercher Lilas ?

\- C'est à Ronald de décider. Dit simplement Pansy.

\- Euh ce soir je pense. Dit Ron.

\- Bon je rentre demain moi aussi donc je peux emmener Lilas en voiture avec moi si vous voulez. Par contre, Max a besoin de soins donc je préfère le voir rester auprès de vous plutôt que de lui imposer un long voyage en voiture même si on s'arrêtera dormir à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis : je préfère le garder avec nous, moi aussi car ce pépère est assez volumineux malgré sa maigreur donc il vaut mieux qu'il voyage en train plutôt que de vous contraindre à vous entasser comme des sardines dans la voiture pour lui faire de la place. En tout cas merci de nous l'avoir proposé. Intervint Ron.

\- De rien. En tout cas Lilas est gentille comme Goodies donc ça devrait aller entre vos trois chiens une fois rentrés chez vous. Affirma Toorj pour aider Ron.

\- C'est vrai : Lilas ressemble à un mini doberman donc vous aurez aussi un petit doberman chez nous. Insista Ron auprès des jumeaux.

\- Ouais mais bon c'est TON chien pas le notre. Répondirent poliment les garçons pas du tout convaincus .

\- La peur ne se contrôle pas les garçons donc n'embêtez pas Ron parce qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise avec des dobermans. De toute façon, vous en aurez un chez moi : aussi, il est inutile que Maman vous en prenne un second. Alors laissez Eej tranquille. Insista Toorj.

\- Bien entendu que nous laissons Eej tranquille Aav : on n'a rien contre elle parce que Maman ne fait pas de préférence mais bon nous aurions aimé avoir un chien chacun. Protestèrent les jumeaux surpris. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les sorciers changèrent prudemment de sujet pour ne pas s'aventurer sur un terrain très glissant. Toorj parla cependant des cours de dressage et d'agility chez les moldus puis affirma y inscrire Goodies ainsi que le doberman. D'ailleurs, il proposa à Pansy d'envoyer aussi les jumeaux aux cours d'agility avec les chiens cet été puisqu'ils n'en faisaient probablement plus depuis la mort des dobermans ainsi que de Rajah. Ron acquiesça car Pansy lui avait déjà montré les photos, vidéos mais aussi les coupes obtenues avec sa chienne. Le Mongol expliqua ensuite à Hugo surpris en quoi consistait ce sport canin puis l'auror hilare affirma n'avoir jamais vu de Pékinois le pratiquer avant Rajah le premier Pékinois de son ex femme. D'ailleurs, tous les moldus du club admiraient son entente avec sa chienne qui était le plus petit membre canin du club. Saejin s'en souvint et remémora ce fait aux jumeaux qui demandèrent à sa mère si elle comptait y initier Opale. Leur mère affirma y songer l'été prochain si elle en trouvait le temps entre le laboratoire et tous ses enfants. Elle rappela aussi à Toorj l'existence d'un bulldog anglais parmi les membres canins du club.

Toorj songeur acquiesça puis lui expliqua que Rigny et Mylena songeaient à créer un club d'agility sorcier si jamais ils trouvaient assez de personnes car tous deux adoraient en faire avec Bob. Il incita donc les Weasley à contacter le couple si ça pouvait les intéresser. Ronald promit d'y songer pour Lilas puis Toorj lui conseilla de demander de l'aide à Pansy au début. Toutefois, les jumeaux encouragèrent plutôt leur beau-père à s'occuper lui-même de Lilas, sinon, il n'obtiendrait jamais son obéissance si la chienne finissait par reconnaître d'avantage l'autorité de leur mère capable de maîtriser n'importe quel chien du Pékinois aux dobermans… Ron penaud acquiesça car il comprenait fort bien la désillusion des jumeaux qui interprétait son refus du doberman puis l'accueil de Max et l'adoption de Lilas comme une préférence de sa part envers ses propres enfants qui pouvaient donc accueillir des chiens au chalet de Ronny et Pansy contrairement à eux même si le chalet était aussi la maison de la mère.

Il se demanda donc comment rétablir la situation car le rouquin ne voulait blesser personne même si le sorcier refusait toujours d'accueillir un doberman. Pansy affirma cependant l'aider si nécessaire ou lui faire rencontrer un instructeur d'agility compétent mais seulement si l'agility l'intéressait vraiment. Enfin, Toorj hilare se souvint d'un détail avant de révéler à Ron l'intention de Pansy désireuse d'adopter un chihuahua avant leur divorce et de l'emmener faire de l'agility lui aussi. La jeune femme affirma que c'etait possible et de nombreuses vidéos le prouvaient sur les sites moldus. Ron curieux demanda d'abord des détails sur ce chien encore jamais rencontré dans sa vie car sa famille ne détenait pas de chiens avant Opale. Toorj plaisanta aussitôt sur les excès de certains maîtres de Chihuahuas qui habillaient leurs chiens y compris des mâles avec des robes de fifilles. Ron abasourdi refusa d'y croire avant de rester sans voix devant les images sur le Smartphone de Toorj.

Ce dernier affirma comprendre le besoin de couvrir ces petits chiens extrêmement frileux avec des manteaux, des pulls adaptés ou même des écharpes, voire, des chaussures de chiens mais les robes lui semblaient vraiment inconcevables au point de plaindre ces pauvres bêtes victimes de la bêtise de leurs maitres. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de croisés chihuahuas-pinschers nains obtenus à bas prix ou même de vrais chiens LOF extrêmement chers étaient victimes de leur succès car les gens les achetaient sur un coup de tête avant de se lasser de ces chiens petits certes mais qui détenaient des besoins comme tous les animaux. Ron songeur acquiesça puis il estima avoir peut-être trouvé un moyen d'amadouer sa femme en l'emmenant chercher un chihuahua adulte dans un refuge après leur retour en Angleterre puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de chiots. Ensuite, Toorj finit par saluer les deux conjoints ainsi que son hypothétique beau-fils et rentra au cottage avec ses gosses.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement de son père, Hugo reçut l'appel de sa mère contrariée par sa longue absence. Dans un élan de joie, le jeune homme lui expliqua la situation sans se douter de la fureur de sa mère qui avait l'impression de voir son fils la contraindre à accepter un clébard contre son gré. Effectivement, Hugo affirma joyeusement l'emmener au chalet pour le lui montrer puisque Rigny affirmait qu'il pouvait supporter un trajet en voiture. Ron proposa donc de ramener son fils puis tous deux laissèrent le manteau au chien avant de le placer dans sa cage et l'installer dans le Cross Over. Pansy songeuse conseilla à Ron de proposer à Hugo de venir chercher Max plus tard si le chien n'était pas accepté pour la nuit chez Hermione. Durant le trajet, Ron songea à un détail avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Tu crois que Maman va accepter ton retour avec nous demain soir ?

\- Oui je pense : après tout, j'ai passé une bonne partie des vacances chez elle. Affirma Hugo.

\- Bon tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle se vexe ou quoi.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit Hugo tranquille.

\- En tout cas, envoie-moi un _Patronus_ si tu as besoin que je vienne chercher Max même au cœur de la nuit. Répondit Ron.

\- Il ne dérangera pas Maman pour une nuit je pense, Estima Hugo inquiet.

\- Ta mère ne veut pas de chiens si j'ai bien compris donc j'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas mal ton arrivée avec Max surtout que ce n'est pas un animal de petit gabarit comme Opale. Expliqua Ron.

\- Non, Maman ne dira rien car elle sait qu'il restera chez toi. En tout cas, merci pour me permettre de le garder car tu aurais pu dire non.

\- Pas de quoi, par contre, tu devras t'en occuper quand tu auras fini Poudlard. Ce chien n'est pas un jouet. Rappela Ron.

\- Oui P'pa je sais, je me sens responsable de lui. Promit Hugo.

\- Bon._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Hugo indiqua la route à son père qui finit par se garer dans un quartier résidentiel d'Aviemore juste en face du chalet d'Hermione. Le sorcier aida son fils à sortir la cage de la voiture puis le salua avant de rentrer à la résidence de vacances. Pendant ce temps, Hermione abasourdie observa son fils déposer la cage de Max près de la cheminée avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser sortir. Dans un lapsus, Hermione et Rose ne purent aussitôt s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement hideux :

« _ Mais il est horrible ce truc ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

\- Tu es certain qu'il ne va pas nous faire de mal ? Demanda Rose.

\- Mais non : c'est gentil un bulldog anglais en général. Intervint Roger pris de pitié envers son beau-fils peiné par les propos des deux femmes.

\- En tout cas c'est vraiment laid comme chien : Maman tu devrais voir Opale le Pékinois de Pansy qui est magnifique elle. Affirma Rose.

\- Oui je sais, je l'ai vu une fois de loin à Aviemore quand elle se baladait avec Saejin et ce chien qui était vraiment beau. J'avoue que ça m'avait même donné l'envie d'en prendre un mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de m'en occuper. Reconnut Hermione car elle ne pouvait pas nier que le Pékinois lui avait vraiment plu.

\- Max n'est pas laid : il est simplement affaibli par sa malnutrition mais aussi sa blessure causée par un sale braconnier qui posait des pièges dans les bois ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est si maigre car un bulldog anglais devrait être plus gros. En tout cas, il a l'air gentil et équilibré donc je suppose qu'il doit bien s'entendre avec les jeunes enfants de Pansy. Estima Roger tout en caressant Max qui se laissait faire sans problème.

\- Oui, tu connais cette race de chiens Roger ? Demanda Hugo ravi.

\- Jin Chang le frère de Cho en possédait un mais je t'avoue avoir toujours préféré d'autres chiens comme les braques de Weimar, les bergers allemands ou les dobermans. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu deux dobermans, un braque et un berger allemand durant ma jeunesse. Affirma Roger.

\- Tu aimes les dobermans comme Saejin, ses frères et son père alors. Dit Hugo surpris.

\- Oui mais ta mère ne veut pas me laisser en adopter un, ni même un braque ou un berger allemand. Déplora Roger.

\- Euh Hugo : ton chien me fait vraiment peur. Confessa Rose en observant Max pourtant sagement assis devant sa cage.

\- Il est gentil. Insista son frère.

\- Hugo : qui va s'occuper de ton chien quand tu seras à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman : je sais que tu as peur des gros chiens donc je me suis arrangé avec Papa et Pansy. Aussi, Max restera chez eux tant que je n'aurais pas ma propre demeure, Expliqua son fils.

\- Bon ça va dans ce cas. Je n'ai rien contre ton nouvel ami tu sais mais ton chien me fait peur. Avoua Hermione.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Par contre, tu vas le ramener chez eux maintenant que tu nous l'as montré ? Parce que je n'aimerais pas me trouver en face de lui cette nuit si je vais aux toilettes. Précisa-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, je pensais garder Max avec moi cette nuit car il a besoin de soins puis je prendrais le train demain soir pour le ramener chez Papa. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Pardon : tu vas interrompre nos vacances ensemble pour rentrer avec ton père ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Maman : je ne peux pas laisser Max à Papa et Pansy dans le train car ils devront déjà s'occuper de Kaiden. Aussi, c'est moi qui dois me charger de mon chien ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Tu n'as qu'à transplaner avec ce chien ou encore utiliser notre cheminée pour le déposer chez eux. Tenta Rose.

\- Non Rose : Hugo ne peut pas faire transplaner ce chien comme ça sans préparation adéquate car ce toutou ne connais rien à la magie et risque de paniquer avant de se désartibuler durant le transplanage. De plus, il vaut mieux que ton frère s'occupe de Max durant le voyage s'il a besoin de soins parce que votre père devra déjà se charger de sa femme enceinte ainsi que de leur bébé. Affirma Roger.

\- Il n'avait qu'à éviter de pondre un autre gosse après son petit garçon. La vieille tante Muriel avait raison sur le fait que les Weasley se reproduisent comme des lapins ! Ron a commencé sa nouvelle fournée avec sa Pansy puis il va surement encore l'engrosser au moins cinq fois pour imiter Arthur et Molly. Dit Hermione jalouse face à la vision du bambin ainsi que le gros ventre de Pansy obtenus sans Potion Bébé.

\- Maman ! Protesta Rose indignée.

\- Maman c'est dégueulasse de dire ça ! Protesta Hugo choqué.

\- Ils ont raison Hermione : je comprends la raison de ta jalousie mais ce n'est pas la faute des Weasley si nous avons un problème de stérilité. Intervint Roger d'un ton extrêmement sévère.

\- En tout cas, je ne veux pas de ce chien ici, il me fait peur. Insista Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Ce chien est manifestement gentil et ne te fera rien tu sais ? Je pense qu'il va rester dans sa cage pour dormir cette nuit même si Hugo ne l'enferme pas à l'intérieur. Tenta Roger.

\- Non, je ne me sens vraiment pas tranquille avec lui dans les parages. Insista Hermione sincèrement apeurée par ce chien.

\- Il ne peut pas rester dehors par ce temps quand même ! Protesta Roger.

\- Euh on peut l'enfermer dans le garage cette nuit ? Tenta Rose pour mettre tout le monde d'accord.

\- Non tu plaisantes ? Ce chien est manifestement faible et a besoin de soins donc il reste à l'intérieur avec nous. Insista Roger.

\- Ah oui, désolée, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il risque d'avoir froid dans le garage. Dit Rose contrite.

\- Sinon, Max peut dormir dans la chambre d'Hugo si ça ne le dérange pas. Proposa Roger.

\- Merci Roger ! Répondit Hugo.

\- Non Roger: je ne dors pas ici si ce gros chien reste là. Dit Hermione.

\- Oh par les bottes de Merlin, il pue en plus ! Affirma Hermione après avoir senti les effluves de Max.

\- C'est un animal comme les autres : je ne connais pas de chiens qui sentent la rose ou ne pètent pas. Protesta Roger hilare sans se soucier de vexer Rose par cette plaisanterie.

\- Opale la chienne de Pansy sent très bon car elle lui met parfois du parfum sorcier pour chien acheté chez Rigny. Tu devrais aller lui demander de te le prêter comme ça Maman ne dira plus rien sur le sujet. Suggéra Rose.

\- Excuse-moi, si je n'ai pas songé à parfumer mon chien mais à le soigner pour le moment ! Mais bon je peux toujours transplaner à la résidence de vacances pour demander à Pansy de me prêter le parfum de sa chienne ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Non il y a mieux : tu ramènes ton chien là-bas et tu le laisses à ton père avant de revenir ici. Ordonna Hermione.

\- Bon ok alors je vais dormir chez Papa ce soir. Dit Hugo.

\- Hugo : je ne te chasse absolument pas mais je n'aime pas ton chien ! Tenta Hermione paniquée pour se rattraper.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman je le sais mais je refuse de te laisser dénigrer Max comme ça. De toute façon, je dois m'occuper de mon chien cette nuit car il faut le soigner. Répliqua son fils.

\- Hugo, je suis vraiment désolé car moi je voulais le garder ici mais les deux filles ne veulent pas. S'excusa Roger.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Roger, je comprends très bien que tu n'as pas voix au chapitre ici. Bon j'espère que Maman te traites quand même mieux que Papa quand on n'est pas là sinon tu devrais fuir. Affirma Hugo.

\- Hugo ! Hurla sa mère.

\- C'est vrai quoi : vous vivez toujours chez toi à Londres et il n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire dans la déco de ce chalet même si vous l'avez acheté ensemble. Enfin, tu n'autorises pas Roger à prendre un chien alors qu'il saurait certainement s'en occuper bien mieux que Papa ou moi ! En revanche, Pansy a laissé Papa prendre Lilas un petit chien ce soir et accepte de me garder Max même si Papa ne lui a pas permis d'adopter un doberman pour ses jumeaux ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Je me fous de ce que fait Pansy chez elle mais ici tu fais ce que je te dis car c'est chez moi, pas chez toi ! Tonna Hermione.

\- Merci Hugo c'est gentil de prendre ma défense. Ne t'inquiètes pas : je suis bien mieux traité que ton père, sinon, je me serais déjà barré depuis longtemps avant d'annuler mon mariage sorcier. Affirma l'auror.

\- Roger ! S'insurgea Hermione choquée.

\- C'est vrai Hermione : tu m'aimes donc je suis ton égal mais tu as traité Weasley comme ta serpillère d'après les échos que j'ai eu. Donc tu m'étonnes qu'il fête sa nouvelle vie heureuse avec sa Pansy en repeuplant notre monde avec pleins de petits Weasley juniors. Dit Roger.

\- C'est clair. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Roger : soit tu es un saint pour supporter Maman, soit tu sais la rendre heureuse donc elle est plus gentille avec toi. Moi je ne voudrais pas d'une femme comme ça en tout cas. Dit Hugo.

\- Nous nous aimons ta mère et moi : aussi, Hermione est très différente avec moi. Par contre, elle était malheureuse avant donc son âme était emplie d'amertume au point de s'en prendre aux autres dont ton pauvre père. Expliqua Roger d'un ton flegmatique.

\- Bon allez je vous salue et je vous dis à bientôt ou pas ! Dit Hugo.

\- C'est ça Hugo : tu vas vite revenir pour pouvoir profiter de mon chalet et skier… Déclara Hermione sure d'elle.

\- Non je ne crois pas : Papa et Pansy et même Toorj ont acheté des maisons pas loin d'Aviemore donc j'irais plutôt chez eux ! Révéla enfin Hugo.

\- Quoi ? Ton père a osé me ruiné mes vacances en achetant une maison ici ? Hurla Hermione furieuse.

\- En quoi : il ruine tes vacances ? L'endroit lui a plu et c'est moi qui ai trouvé la maison avant de l'encourager à l'acheter. Affirma Hugo. _ »

Roger inquiet tenta d'apaiser son épouse qui passa du blanc crémeux au vert de l'envie avant de finir par virer au rouge cramoisi. La sorcière se mit également à hurler contre tous les Weasley de l'univers sans réaliser d'y inclure ses enfants puis Roger lui ordonna de se calmer sinon, il allait passer la nuit à l'hôtel ou demander l'asile chez les Weasley ce soir. Ce genre de propos eut tôt fait de calmer Hermione qui adorait Roger et refusait de le perdre. La sorcière poussa un soupir puis s'excusa auprès de tout le monde avant de tenter de retenir son fils. Toutefois, Hugo se rendit dans sa chambre afin de récupérer toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique avant de les miniaturiser dans sa valise y compris la télévision et la console offertes par les époux Weasley. Une fois ses bagages prêts, le jeune homme fit entrer Max dans sa cage.

Ensuite, il sortit de la maison sans se soucier des cris de sa mère pour le retenir, ni de la distance entre le chalet de sa mère et la résidence de vacances situé à l'autre bout d'Aviemore. Le jeune homme commença à marcher tout en s'efforçant de ravaler ses larmes de rage mais une averse s'abattit sur la ville. Tourmenté par sa fureur, le jeune homme ne songea même pas à se protéger de la pluie grâce à un sort et continua de marcher. Il finit cependant par être éclaboussé par des voitures puis s'inquiéta pour Max qui risquait de prendre froid. Hugo finit donc par saisir le téléphone offert par son père pour lui demander son aide mais Ron avait oublié son Smartphone sur la table. Ce fut donc Pansy qui lui répondit avant de lui expliquer que Ronald était parti chercher Lilas en compagnie de Toorj mais aussi tous les enfants.

Elle se fit rapidement expliquer la situation puis lui demanda où il se trouvait exactement. La jeune femme estima qu'il était donc à dix minutes de la résidence en voiture, ce que son beau-fils surpris confirma. Pansy l'invita aussitôt à l'attendre au café près de là puis se prépara pour le rejoindre avec le petit Cross Over sans permis malgré l'inquiétude d'Hugo conscient que sa belle-mère ne conduisait pratiquement plus à ce stade de sa grossesse. Le sorcier inquiet fut contraint de l'attendre puisqu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner afin de chercher la voiture sans laisser Max tout seul ici. L'adolescent finit donc par se réfugier à l'intérieur du café en compagnie de son chien sagement couché dans sa cage puis attendit sa belle-mère devant un thé chaud tout en espérant la voir arriver entière. Au bout d'un moment, il la vit enfin entrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice puis elle le salua avant de lui proposer de rentrer. Hugo voulut lui offrir à manger, néanmoins, Pansy déclina son offre car elle voulait rentrer tout de suite de peur que Ronny ne perde la tête après avoir compris son départ.

En effet, Ronald était conscient de ses difficultés au volant durant les derniers mois de ses grossesses précédentes et risquait de paniquer s'il l'imaginait en train de conduire dans de telles conditions. Aussi, elle ne voulait rien lui dire pour le moment. Hugo acquiesça insista pour lui offrir au moins un _Kinder Surprise_ afin de la remercier puisqu'il savait qu'elle adorait ces trucs moldus. Ensuite, ils sortirent puis l'adolescent installa la cage de Max dans le coffre avant de se mettre au volant car Pansy ne voulait pas conduire pour le trajet du retour. Le jeune homme surpris testa donc une voiture sans permis pour la première tout en estimant que cette voiture pourrait être très utile à son père toujours suspendu de permis pendant encore un an et demi.

Les deux sorciers parvinrent enfin à la résidence après un trajet de plus de vingt minutes à cause des embourbements crées par la pluie et la neige. Hugo se gara sur le parking puis sortit la cage de Max afin de retourner à l'appartement où Pansy servit du thé à Hugo une fois que le jeune homme se fut rassuré sur l'état de son chien manifestement content d'être de nouveau ici au lieu de supporter les cris d'hystérie de l'humaine aux cheveux embroussaillés. Le chien sortit donc volontiers de sa cage avant de se coucher dans son panier positionné près de celui d'Opale. Hugo penaud remercia sa belle-mère pour tout puis tiqua après sa suggestion mais il finit par envoyer un patronus à sa mère pour l'avertir qu'il était bien arrivé chez son père. En réalité, l'adolescent ne l'envoya pas pour rassurer sa génitrice mais éviter son irruption si elle se mettait à le chercher partout ou s'en prenait à Pansy et Ron. Toutefois, Hermione inquiète fut soulagée par son patronus même si elle resta sagement au chalet pour ne pas braver la colère de Roger qui l'incitait à modérer son attitude débile envers les Weasley mais aussi laisser Hugo se calmer de son coté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revint avec Lilas et Kaiden puis le sorcier surpris observa son fils attablé devant du thé en compagnie de Pansy. Cette dernière contempla Lilas trempée puis la sécha rapidement grâce à un sort avant d'utiliser de nouveau ses capacités d'animagus pour apaiser Opale agitée par cette nouvelle intrusion de son territoire pendant que Max observait la scène depuis son panier. Au bout d'un moment, le petit Pékinois finit donc par accepter cette nouvelle intruse qui renifla les deux autres avant de s'allonger dans un coin. Enfin, Hugo résuma brièvement à son père les circonstances de son retour puis Pansy rassura son mari inquiet sur son état. Elle affirma que la voiture était plus petite que la sienne donc ses mouvements furent plus faciles. Ensuite, la future maman invita Ron à se rendre chez Rigny pour acheter le nécessaire à sa chienne afin qu'elle puisse voyager confortablement demain et enjoignit Hugo à suivre son père. Les deux hommes transplanèrent donc à Green-Silver Wood où Hugo indigné put enfin raconter à son père des détails de son altercation avec sa mère.

Le jeune homme eut cependant la présence d'esprit de lui dissimuler ses propos au sujet de ses cadets ou les capacités reproductives du couple afin d'éviter de voir son père furieux retourner à Aviemore pour dire ses quatre vérités à Hermione. En effet, le jeune homme était conscient que Ronald plaçait son épouse sur un piédestal donc personne ne devait s'en prendre à elle ou émettre a moindre critique à moins de vouloir subir les foudres du rouquin. Pendant ce temps, Pansy reçut un appel de Toorj qui avait songé d'un détail puis lui expliqua que le frère du doberman choisi par les enfants se trouvait également au refuge. Aussi, Toorj se demandait si son ex ne voulait pas l'offrir aux jumeaux comme ça chacun d'eux aurait son propre chien. La sorcière surprise rappela son problème mais Toorj affirma loger le second chien chez lui car ça ne lui posait aucun inconvénient.

Au contraire, cela lui ferait même plaisir car il avait toujours eu deux dobermans en même temps. Pansy songeuse finit donc par accepter puis saisit une de ses petites bourses de gallions et se rendit au cottage pour régler l'affaire au plus vite. Les jumeaux ravis remercièrent leur mère qui s'excusa pour ne pas pouvoir accueillir le doberman chez elle, néanmoins, ses garçons ne lui en gardèrent pas rancune puisqu'elle leur achetait un et le laisserait chez Aav afin de ne pas séparer les deux frères. Pansy acquiesça puis remercia Toorj pour son idée avant de lui donner la bourse afin de régler les frais du chien dont son adoption au refuge. Ensuite, les garçons montrèrent à leur mère la photo du second doberman puis la laissèrent rentrer en compagnie de Kaiden.

Une fois averti de la situation à son retour, Ron fut soulagé par cette fin heureuse même si Pansy avait payé seule l'adoption du doberman puisqu'elle avait puisé dans son propre argent personnel. Toutefois, il ne lui en voulait pas car le chien vivrait chez Toorj. Or, Ron se souvenait que le Mongol avait du lui demander la permission avant de pouvoir offrir à ses enfants le chat de Saejin ainsi que les animaux accueillis au chalet par le couple. Donc, le rouquin n'avait pas envie de devoir l'imiter, ni de mettre ce type aussi mal à l'aise quand Toorj fut contraint de lui demander la permission l'année dernière. Ensuite, Pansy expliqua avoir déjà préparé le lit d'Hugo dans la seconde chambre puis Ron voulut cuisiner lui-même afin d'être certain de la voir se reposer car il était conscient de ses jambes lourdes tout à l'heure mais aussi ses difficultés à conduire en ce moment. Aussi, il lui était reconnaissant d'être allée chercher Hugo malgré tout au lieu de le laisser revenir à pied sous l'averse.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'achat des maisons ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron au sujet de son refus du doberman mais son consentement pour recueillir Lilas et Max ? **_

_**Les jumeaux ont raison d'y voir une préférence ou non ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le sauvetage de Max ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Pansy qui refuse mais finit par céder au sujet de Lilas tout en ruminant sur ce fait ?**_

_**Ron a-t-il raison de vouloir lui offrir un chiot ou un chien en guise de compensation ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des jumeaux envers Ron ou celle de Saejin ?**_

_**Toorj a-t-il bien fait d'intervenir ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione, Rose et Roger face à Max ?**_

_**D'après vous, Hugo a-t-il bien fait de répondre ainsi à sa mère ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous leur conversation ou encore les propos d'Hermione ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione après avoir compris que Ron a lui aussi une maison à Aviemore maintenant ?**_

_**Hugo est-il parti définitivement ou non d'après vous ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du vouvoiement entre Pansy et les enfants de Ron qui est en revanche tutoyé par les petits Panshriij ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le geste de Pansy qui va chercher Hugo ?**_

_**Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt ! **_


	4. Hermione un danger public ?

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas sortir puisque c'est vendredi 13 MDR. Bon, je plaisante mais le fait de rester au chaud (vu ma nouvelle toux carabinée) m'a permis de finir ce chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt à tous et bonne chance à ceux qui considèrent vendredi 13 comme un porte-bonheur jouent au loto aujourd'hui (ici c'est le vendredi 17 qui remplace le 13).**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Toorj vint se garer devant le chalet-immeuble puis les époux Weasley descendirent en compagnie d'Hugo, Kaiden ainsi que les chiens. Ron aida aussitôt Toorj à placer la cage de Lilas dans le Suv auprès de celle de Goodies. Ensuite, le sorcier remercia encore une fois le Mongol pour transporter sa chienne car le voyage avec deux chiens en trains aurait été bien plus compliqué. Toorj affirma que ce n'était pas grand-chose et puis ça lui permettait d'échanger un service puisqu'il s'arrêterait à l'Impasse du Tisseur ce soir. Pansy salua ses enfants, Bora ainsi que son ex mari avant de laisser sa place à Ron qui reçut des saluts affectueux de la part des cadets de sa femme mais plus polis, voire, froid de la part des jumeaux ainsi que Saejin. Le rouquin ne fit cependant aucun commentaire car il comprenait leur réaction après la réalisation des requêtes de ses propres fils contrairement aux leurs. Ron se promit de trouver une solution puis chassa ses pensées à la vue d'Hermione.

Hugo serra aussitôt les lèvres et se dirigea vers la résidence de vacances mais son père le retint afin de s'assurer que l'adolescent parle avec sa mère. Cette dernière surprise ne dit mais apprécia cette délicatesse pendant que Rose se rapprochait de son père. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis tenta de refuser une entrevue car il ne voulait pas laisser Max rester dans le froid puisque le chien était toujours faible. Pansy affirma aussitôt s'en occuper et saisit la laisse de Max avant de proposer à Kaiden de rentrer à l'intérieur afin de ne pas prendre froid. Ron voulut la suivre mais son fils lui demanda de rester à ses cotés. Le rouquin acquiesça malgré l'air courroucé d'Hermione désireuse de s'excuser auprès d'Hugo en toute intimité et non en présence de Weasley. Saejin voulut également rester mais son père l'incita à l'aider à rentrer les cages des chiens à l'appartement en attendant leur départ.

En effet, Toorj se voyait mal partir maintenant vu l'état d'agitation de sa fille à la vue des difficultés de son petit ami, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas non plus jeter de l'huile sur le feu en assistant à la scène. Pansy lui proposa aussitôt un second petit déjeuner avant de partir, ce que le Mongol accepta car cela lui donnait l'opportunité de sortir de ce guêpier. Une fois les Panshriij et les chiens partis avec Pansy, Hermione tenta cependant de se rapprocher de son fils mais le ton commença très vite à monter car Hugo s'entêta malgré les tentatives d'apaisement de Rose ainsi que leur père dépassé par la soudaine rébellion adolescente du gamin.

De son coté, Noyan cherchait Rose mais ne la trouva pas chez elle avant de transplaner à l'appartement loué par les époux Weasley. Le jeune homme salua toute l'assistance en train de savourer un chocolat chaud, des biscuits maisons ainsi que des muffins portés par les elfes de Pansy tout en écoutant de la musique à fond. La sorcière le servit puis son jeune cousin demanda des nouvelles de Rose. Toorj poussa un soupir et lui conseilla de se rendre à la fenêtre sans se faire remarquer. Noyan curieux s'exécuta puis resta sans voix face aux cris d'Hermione et Hugo qui avait même levé les _Assurdiato_ lancés par Ron honteux de se donner en spectacle ainsi. Pire encore, Ronald finit par être pris à partie par Hermione qui lui ordonna de revendre sa maison au lieu de lui ruiner ses vacances par sa présence :

« _ Tu continues de ruiner ma vie par ta présence jusque sur mon lieu de vacances ?

\- Hein ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu as acheté une maison ici toi aussi ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Simplement parce que l'endroit nous plaisait à Pansy et moi. On compte revenir souvent durant le reste de l'année. Répondit Ron surpris.

\- Aviemore est trop petit pour nous deux alors je te rachète ta baraque si tu veux ou tu la mets en vente mais tu pars d'ici ! Décréta Hermione.

\- Non mais tu es qui pour me donner des ordres ? Je reste ici si je veux et c'est mon droit : tu n'es pas la reine des Highlands, ni de nulle part ailleurs ! S'indigna Ron.

\- Je ne suis la reine de rien du tout mais je n'ai pas envie de voir mon ex durant toutes mes prochaines vacances ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Rassure-toi : c'est réciproque alors chacun restera de son coté mais il n'est pas question que je vende ma maison pour te faire plaisir ! Rétorqua Ron.

\- Ta maison ? C'est ça le problème : tu t'es senti tellement inférieur aux autres dont moi durant des années que tu te venges de moi maintenant en me suivant partout. Se lamenta Hermione.

\- Mais t'es dingue ? Je ne te suis pas du tout : je suis venu ici parce que les enfants passaient toutes les vacances avec toi. Donc, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec eux puis l'endroit m'a plu donc nous avons pensé acheter une maison Pansy et moi. D'ailleurs on ne pensait pas la trouver aussi rapidement. Protesta Ron.

\- C'est vrai : c'est moi qui ai trouvé la maison avant de lui en parler. Insista Hugo.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Hugo ? Tu sais bien que je suis venue ici pour me ressourcer un peu loin de notre monde mais tu te débrouilles pour tout gâcher en emmenant aussi ton père. Ensuite, tu t'en vas de la maison simplement parce que je refuse ton chien ! Gémit Hermione.

\- Maman, je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours mais tu exagères en tentant de chasser Papa comme si vous étiez dans un de ces films western moldus où le sheriff et le méchant se battent en duel ! S'exclama Hugo.

\- Mais…

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant : tu t'es assez donnée en spectacle et tu me fais vraiment honte surtout devant Saejin ainsi que ses parents si jamais ils te regardent depuis la fenêtre ! L'interrompit son fils.

\- Hein comment ça, je te fais honte ? S'étonna Hermione effondrée par les paroles de son fils

\- Maman : tu t'es vue en train de te disputer comme une furie avec Papa ? Je suis certain que les parents de Saejin s'inquiètent pour leur fille si jamais tu deviens sa belle-mère un jour ! Ils n'ont jamais rien dit contre toi mais je sais qu'ils ont peur de ta réaction si notre histoire prenait un tour plus sérieux. Insista Hugo.

\- Euh Hugo tu ne vas pas te marier sur un coup de tête ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Non. Par merlin Maman tu réfléchis parfois ou seule ta haine contre Papa est si forte que tu te fous de détruire nos vies à Rose ou moi ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Je ne veux absolument pas détruire vos vies ! Protesta Hermione accablée.

\- Pourtant tu es en train de le faire : je ne vais plus oser regarder les parents de Saejin dans les yeux pendant un moment maintenant surtout Toorj.

\- Je me fous de ce que pense ce type car il ne peut pas me faire la morale après avoir quitté sa femme enceinte en 2014 ! Protesta Hermione furieuse.

\- Il était sous _Imperium_ ! Rappela Hugo.

\- Il ne l'était pas quand il couchait avec sa Tsetseg sans se soucier de blesser sa véritable épouse. Enfin, Pansy n'est pas une sainte non plus sinon elle aurait repris son premier mari au lieu de s'amouracher de ton père. Dit Hermione.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de ma femme et encore moins sur ce ton ! Intervint Ron furieux.

\- Oh taisez vous un peu vous deux et laissez-moi parler : Pansy est contrainte de m'accepter parce que c'est la femme de Papa mais pas Toorj. Or, je suis convaincu que ce type se demande si Maman n'est pas dangereuse pour sa fille après l'avoir entendu hurler ainsi.

\- C'est ça : c'est plutôt sa fille qui est dangereuse pour toi car elle est très expérimentée contrairement à toi. Répliqua Hermione vexée.

\- Saejin n'est pas dangereuse et oui je sais qu'elle a eu un autre petit ami avant moi mais ce n'est pas un problème. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas ! Enfin, Toorj ne t'a pas connu à Poudlard donc il doit probablement s'interroger sur ta santé mentale ainsi que la justesse ou non des affirmations sur ton esprit brillant. Il pourrait fort bien conseiller à Saejin de me quitter à cause de toi ! Hurla Hugo furieux.

\- Hugo… Tenta sa mère.

\- Rose risque aussi de perdre Noyan par ta faute car ce pauvre type en a marre de tes airs outragés en sa présence puisque tu ne le trouves pas assez bien pour ta rosie chérie. Insista Hugo.

\- Mais…

\- Tu sais quoi Maman ? Je comprendrais Noyan et Saejin s'ils décidaient de nous quitter après avoir assisté à ton esclandre aujourd'hui parce que tu leur fais peur. L'interrompit le jeune homme.

\- N'importe quoi: ce sont plutôt ces deux idiots qui ne sont pas à votre hauteur ! Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Arrêtes de les insulter ainsi Maman : ils sont très intelligents, brillants et sincères donc laisse-les tranquilles. En tout cas, tu me fais peur à moi aussi maintenant : pire encore, tu me déçois Maman car tu es bien mieux que ça mais ta haine pour Papa est en train de te bouffer ainsi que de ruiner nos vies. Roger va finir par te quitter lui aussi si tu t'en prends à lui une fois que nous nous serons éloignés de toi Rose et moi puis il ne te restera plus rien. Décréta Hugo d'un ton las.

\- … (stupeur d'Hermione).

\- Je suis fatigué de tes disputes avec Papa et de ton ressentiment envers Pansy parce qu'elle est enceinte contrairement à toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute à elle si un Mangemort vous a lancé un sort provoquant votre stérilité.

\- Hugo… Tenta sa mère paniquée.

\- Enfin, je suis triste pour Roger qui a perdu sa première femme ainsi que leur bébé il y a des années. Maman : tu as deux enfants en vie contrairement à lui mais tu t'acharnes à perdre ton temps dans des disputes interminables avec Papa ou moi au lieu de songer à ton mari qui a droit à une nouvelle vie tranquille au lieu de supporter tes esclandres Il n'est plus tout jeune lui non plus et vous êtes mariés depuis plusieurs mois donc tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour toi de tourner la page afin de fonder ta propre famille comme Papa le fait ? L'interrompit Hugo excédé.

\- Mais… Commença Hermione.

\- Oh Maman ne recommence pas avec tes histoires sur Papa ou autre. Franchement, je commence à comprendre les propos de Rose sur le fait que c'est Papa qui serait parti de la maison après sa rencontre avec Kaiden cette année si Pansy fut venue le lui présenter après la découverte sur ses origines. Affirma Hugo.

\- Quoi ? Tonna sa mère vexée.

\- Papa a aurait vite fait la différence entre Pansy et toi… Donc il se serait plié en quatre pour tenter de lui plaire avant de former une famille avec elle ainsi que leur fils au lieu de continuer à te supporter. Insista Hugo.

\- Hugo… Tenta son père peiné pour Hermione dont le visage était livide.

\- Papa : n'essaie pas de changer de sujet pour éviter de me faire de la peine car je vois très bien les différences entre ton ancienne vie et la nouvelle. Décréta Hugo.

\- Je vous aime Rose et toi donc je ne regrette rien. Sut seulement dire Ron pour ne pas blesser son gamin en confirmant les propos du jeune homme car il aurait fini par quitter Hermione le dragon pour refaire sa vie avec la douce Pansy.

\- Oui mais Maman me fait honte. Confessa Hugo.

\- Je suis désolée de te faire honte. Sut seulement répondre Hermione.

\- Oui je sais et maintenant veux-tu rentrer chez toi s'il te plait ? Toorj doit ramener sa famille dans le Devon mais il n'ose probablement pas descendre de l'appartement de peur de nous interrompre. Enfin, Papa et Pansy ont le droit de profiter de leur dernière journée de vacances sans que tu ne les stresses par ton attitude. Dit Hugo.

\- Oui…_ Reconnut Hermione penaude. _ Mais tu vas rentrer à la maison hein ? Je peux même accueillir ton chien s'il le faut. Insista la sorcière paniquée,

\- Je reviendrais à la maison mais pas tout de suite car tu as besoin de repos et de réfléchir un peu sur tes actes Maman. Donc je prends le train ce soir avec Papa puis on se voit à Londres d'ici quelques jours. Répondit Hugo._ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Toorj et Noyan avaient déploré à voix basse l'attitude de cette tarée considérée comme la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération par les sorciers britanniques. Noyan affirmait que c'était probablement vrai avant la fin de la guerre mais son cerveau avait du ensuite conservé des séquelles après les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts durant la bataille finale, sinon, il ne s'expliquait pas une telle hargne. Toorj estima que l'amertume avait provoqué l'acidité de cette femme probablement rongée par le remord et les doutes pendant vingt ans à cause de son silence sur le sortilège d'amnésie subi par Weasley ou encore ses amours contrariées puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas courir après Davies à cause de son soi-disant mariage.

Noyan acquiesça puis confessa qu'Hermione était très différente avec son Roger quand Ronald n'était pas présent. Cette femme redevenait alors très douce et posée même si le jeune homme la trouvait très ennuyeuse avec sa manie de Je-Sais-Tout. Le jeune Mongol confessa son envie de fuir durant son séjour chez elle, néanmoins, il avait tenu bon pour Rose qui était heureuse de sa venue au chalet. Toorj acquiesça car l'amour procurait l'envie de faire des efforts envers des beaux-parents hargneux, néanmoins, l'auror avoua son inquiétude pour Saejin si elle devenait la belle-fille d'un roquet pareil. D'ailleurs, Toorj décerna le titre de _Saint Ronny_ à Ronald pour avoir supporté cette Hermione pendant pratiquement vingt ans sans la tuer ou supplier le Magenmagot anglais d'annuler leur union puisqu'il se croyait alors marié. De plus, l'auror affirma que la naissance des deux premiers gosses de Weasley tenait probablement du miracle car lui-même aurait perdu tous ses moyens en présence d'une femme pareille.

Noyan lui rappela aussitôt l'existence des potions Bébés puis Toorj chassa ses pensées et demanda à Pansy s'ils ne devraient pas intervenir. Son ex femme gênée estima leur intervention mal interprétée si l'un d'eux rejoignait Hugo maintenant. Ensuite, Noyan ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer après les remarques des jumeaux sur le fait que la peur de Ron face aux dobermans était probablement due à sa vie traumatisante en compagnie de cette Hermione qui ressemblait vraiment à un chien enragé en ce moment. Les parents les prièrent aussitôt de modérer leurs propos, néanmoins ils dissimulèrent secrètement leurs avis sur la justesse des propos des garçons sur la ressemblance d'Hermione avec un chien en colère. Fort heureusement la quasi-totalité des résidents étaient déjà sur les pistes donc peu de personnes entendirent l'esclandre. Toutefois, une moldue excédée finit par sortir de l'un des appartements du rez-de-chaussée pour s'en prendre à Hermione :

« _ Votre fils vous a dit de rentrer chez vous alors faites-le et ne nous cassez plus les pieds. Dit la moldue.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie car elle était sincèrement convaincue du maintien de l'_Assurdiato_ posé tout à l'heure.

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure que vous me brisez les tympans avec vos histoires débiles de chiens, de maisons, de gosses et j'en passe encore ! Vous vous croyez sur le marché pour hurler ainsi ? Interrogea la femme.

\- Euh… Bredouilla Hermione cramoisie.

\- Je suppose que le monsieur ici présent est le père du jeune homme ? Demanda la moldue.

\- Oui. Répondit Hermione d'une voix contrite.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que votre divorce est du à votre attitude débile digne des plus grands psychopathes ? Votre gosse a raison sur tous les points et il est même trop gentil parce que je vous ferais enfermer à l'asile si j'étais à sa place. Dit la moldue à Hermione cramoisie.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'une véritable schizophrène dont on n'a pas détecté les troubles durant sa jeunesse mais ça se soigne vous savez ? Mon mari est un psychologue et je suis persuadée qu'il serait d'accord avec moi s'il était présent. Alors voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez vous au lieu de ruiner le sommeil de mon bébé apeuré par vos cris ou encore mes vacances par votre présence ?

\- … (stupeur d'Hermione après cette remise en place brutale par une moldue).

\- Sinon je vous jure d'appeler les flics et de vous faire coffrer pour tapage diurne. Ensuite, ce ne sera pas votre ex mari qui vous chassera mais moi car je connais le maire d'Aviemore donc je lui parlerais de votre comportement parce que vous êtes un vrai danger public ! Vous ressemblez à une vieille sorcière enragée comme celle des dessins-animés ou encore un roquet ! Tonna la moldue sans se douter de l'existence réelle des sorciers.

\- … (silence d'Hermione cramoisie).

\- Euh oui Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais ramener ma mère chez elle et elle ne dérangera plus personne. Intervint Rose cramoisie.

\- Pauvres gosses : je vous plains de posséder une mère pareille. C'est le genre de mère hyper possessive qui ne supporte pas de vous voir détenir des petits amis car ils vous éloignent d'elle. Cette femme est incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle est en train de ruiner vos vies. Déclara la moldue peinée.

\- Vous vous trompez Mrs : ma mère est gentille mais elle est seulement un peu surmenée en ce moment. Tenta Rose pour défendre sa mère.

\- Alors envoies-la dans une maison de repos pour soigner ses nerfs ou fais-la suivre par un thérapeute parce que son attitude n'est pas normale. Insista la moldue.

\- …

\- Mon premier mari a une maison près de la mienne à Glasgow et je n'en fais pas une maladie. Mon ex vient chercher notre fils âgé de dix-sept ans chez moi pour passer un moment ensemble durant la journée quand il veut même en dehors du calendrier établi pour la garde alternée. Notre enfant voulait également un chien comme votre fils mais mon second mari est allergique aux poils des animaux. Aussi, on en a discuté mon ex, mon mari et moi puis on a expliqué à mon fils la raison pour laquelle son futur chien devait rester chez Papa. Mon fils a fort compris le problème car mon mari ne peut pas risquer sa santé à cause de son allergie en présence d'un toutou.

\- …

\- Aussi, je suis allée lui acheter son chiot avec mon ex mari puis le chien est resté chez lui. Toutefois, mon conjoint et moi avons permis à mon fils d'emmener son chien à la maison quand mon mari est dehors pour ses affaires. Donc mon gamin est content comme ça et mon ex mari aussi puisque je participe également aux frais du chien. Enfin, je me moquerais bien du fait que mon gosse fréquente la fille de mon second conjoint s'ils étaient amoureux parce que c'est sa vie et je ne suis pas là pour la lui ruiner mais pour aimer mon enfant, le protéger et l'aider en cas de besoin. Dit la Moldue.

\- Mon fils sort avec la belle-fille de mon ex mari : comment pouvez-vous approuver une telle chose ! Protesta Hermione faiblement.

\- S'ils s'aiment pourquoi pas du moment qu'ils ne vous mêlent pas à leurs histoires. Par contre, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de rendre votre fils malheureux par votre attitude ? Il a honte de vous apparemment et a peur de perdre sa copine par votre faute. Cette fille a quel âge gamin ? Demanda la moldue.

\- Dix-huit ans. Répondit Hugo.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit majeure, sinon, ses parents ne te laisseraient peut-être pas la fréquenter à cause de la mère que tu as. Tu sais je comprendrais leur refus car je ne serais pas tranquille à leur place donc ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre au sujet de leur fille face à ta mère. Estima la moldue.

\- Je sais mais j'aime vraiment Saejin et ils le savent. Affirma Hugo.

\- Tous les parents ne sont pas aussi confiants Gamin donc tu as vraiment de la chance qu'ils t'acceptent. Bien, je suis désolée d'être intervenue dans vos affaires mais mon bébé ne parvient pas à dormir à cause de votre raffut. En tout cas, j'espère que Madame a compris et cessera de s'empoisonner la vie ainsi que celle des autres. Affirma la moldue avant de rentrer à l'intérieur._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Hermione serra sa mâchoire et marmonna quelques excuses entre ses dents afin de les adresser à Ron ainsi que sa femme ou encore Toorj inquiet. Ce dernier n'avait absolument rien contre Hugo, néanmoins, cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance donc il aurait bien aimé voir Saejin s'amouracher d'un autre garçon afin de s'éloigner de cette vipère. Le Mongol utilisa la légillimancie pour en discuter avec Pansy qui le convainquit de ne pas s'en mêler sauf en cas de réel besoin, sinon, ils risquaient de perturber leur fille ou de la voir repartir à Gretna Green pour se marier sur un coup de tête. Le sorcier acquiesça cependant Hermione lui faisait peur car elle ressemblait vraiment à un doberman enragé ou un Kazakh déchaîné tout à l'heure.

Pansy affirma que cette femme redeviendrait tranquille quand elle serait enceinte. Toorj émit le vœu de la voir utiliser une potion Bébé bientôt dans ce cas au lieu de rester fixées sur son fils Hugo et par conséquent Saejin. Il affirma ne pas laisser une folle ruiner la vie de leur enfant comme Nadang Adiriig le fit avec lui puis tous deux changèrent de sujet après le retour de Ron et Hugo. Ce dernier honteux avait lancé un _Oubliette_ sur la moldue pour effacer de sa mémoire l'esclandre de sa mère mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire sur sa belle-mère ainsi que Toorj. Toutefois, Ron le rassura discrètement en lui montrant les Panshriij, Kaiden et sa maman encore attablés devant leurs chocolats. De plus, ils ne semblaient pas avoir entendu grand-chose en raison du volume élevé de la musique. Hugo rassuré acquiesça sans se douter de la vérité pour le moment.

Ensuite, Toorj affirma devoir partir puis les deux hommes l'aidèrent à descendre les chiens de nouveau dans leur cage. Une fois en bas, Saejin demanda à Hugo s'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui pour le moment car son père avait proposé de conduire seul si nécessaire, néanmoins, l'adolescent ne voulut pas imposer une telle chose au Mongol et affirma que tout allait bien à sa petite amie. De toute façon, ils se verraient demain. Saejin acquiesça puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter en voiture pendant que ses frères saluaient leur mère qui s'occupa aussi de Bora. Enfin, le Suv partit sous le regard des trois sorciers restants ainsi que Kaiden inconscient de la tristesse de son frère perturbé par l'esclandre de sa mère en public.

Afin de lui changer les idées, Pansy proposa aux deux hommes de se rendre au _Highland Wildlife Park_ situé à 7 miles d'Aviemore afin d'observer la faune qui vivait dans cette zone protégée. Ron acquiesça car Toorj s'y était rendu avec ses enfants tout comme Rigny et Mylena l'avaient fait avec George puis les trois mongols le leur avaient conseillé pour leur prochain séjour. De plus, les bagages étaient déjà prêts donc ils pouvaient s'y rendre sans problèmes. Hugo inquiet leur rappela aussitôt la présence de Max et Opale mais Pansy le rassura en affirmant que l'un de ses elfes resterait avec eux à l'appartement afin de s'en occuper. Ensuite, les trois sorciers retournèrent à l'appartement pour se préparer puis ils se rendirent à l'arrêt de bus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montèrent à bord du car dans lequel Ron s'installa près d'Hugo afin de ne pas le laisser seul en ce moment pendant que Pansy s'occupait de Kaiden excité par la vision du bus.

Une fois parvenu au parc animalier, Hugo curieux observa cet endroit puis réalisa que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais emmené dans un zoo ou un parc contrairement à Toorj et Pansy qui y avaient toujours porté leurs enfants d'après les récits de Saejin. Il se sentit encore une fois en décalage avec les autres gosses qui détenaient des influences moldues. Fort heureusement pour lui, Kaiden et leur père n'avaient encore jamais vu de parc animalier eux non plus donc ils seraient trois. Ron les accompagna aux caisses à l'entrée afin d'acheter leurs billets puis Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux et lui demanda de réserver l'option safari après avoir appris la possibilité de faire un tour safari en 4x4 avec un guide pour s'approcher des animaux. La jeune femme décrivit avec emphase ce dont il s'agissait puis son mari vivement intéressé acquiesça.

Hugo abasourdi observa ensuite la joie enfantine de Pansy pour un simple tour en jeep suivie de la satisfaction évidente de son père manifestement content de faire plaisir à sa femme enceinte. En revanche, son géniteur devait se casser la tête pour tenter de plaire à Hermione lors de leur vue commune mais il obtenait rarement les résultats escomptés. Ensuite, Hugo chassa ses pensées afin de suivre le guide qui leur avait été alloué. L'écossais se montra extrêmement attentif à ses premiers clients de la journée car la plupart des gens passaient leurs journées sur les pistes en cette période de l'année. Il aida donc Pansy et Kaiden à monter à bord de la jeep pendant que les deux hommes s'installaient.

Ensuite, la ballade commença pour les sorciers puis Hugo abasourdi observa avec fascination les paysages mais surtout les animaux sauvages dont certaines espèces typiquement écossaises. Kaiden poussa aussi des cris de joie face aux bêtes majestueuses selon Hugo pendant que leur père ne cessait de photographier les animaux ainsi que son petit monde. Pansy ravie faisait de son mieux pour filmer également tout en s'occupant de son plus jeune fils émerveillé. Les trois adultes écoutaient aussi les commentaires du guide ravi de trouver un auditoire aussi enthousiaste. Hugo ne put s'empêcher de désirer rester d'avantage en Ecosse afin de revenir visiter ce parc à plusieurs reprises et s'approcher d'avantage des animaux. Le guide lui proposa de revenir un autre jour pour participer à un safari photo où il pourrait réaliser son rêve. A moins qu'il n'accepte de se séparer de ses parents pour quelques heures car ce genre de safari était proposé à des personnes âgées de plus de seize ans. Donc son petit frère ne pouvait pas participer, ni leur maman enceinte.

Hugo penaud se demanda comment rectifier le malentendu mais Ron le devança afin de lui éviter cette gêne sous le regard tranquille de Pansy. A la vue de l'attitude paisible de la jeune femme, le moldu se rassura après avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas offensée par sa bévue. Ensuite, Pansy songeuse proposa à son beau-fils de participer à un safari photo plus tard dans la journée et encouragea même son mari à le suivre si c'était son souhait. Ron hésita, néanmoins, la future maman le rassura en affirmant que Kaiden et elle en profiteraient pour se reposer mais aussi visiter les boutiques. Son conjoint rassuré acquiesça dans ce cas puis ils continuèrent la ballade.

Enfin, leur guide les déposa de nouveau à l'entrée puis incita les deux hommes à s'inscrire car les participants seraient appelés dés que cinq inscrits seraient réunis. Hugo ravi entraîna aussitôt son père au service de réservation tout en dissimulant sa déception car ils n'étaient que deux pour l'instant. Toutefois, Pansy lui conseilla d'en parler à Rose avant de contacter Rigny qui désirait en faire un également mais n'avait pas pu l'autre jour en raison du manque de participants. Or, on était samedi donc le vétomagique ne travaillait pas et pourrait venir. Ron songeur acquiesça puis s'illumina car sa femme ne serait pas seule si Mylena accompagnait le cracmol. Une fois informé, le vétomagique affirma venir si quelqu'un le faisait transplaner puis il en parla à Naëlle également passionnée par les animaux. Rose voulut venir elle aussi pendant que sa mère se reposait dans sa chambre après avoir bu une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Pansy contacta aussi Nott et Mathis pour que leurs enfants puissent profiter du parc également. Elle finit aussi par envoyer un sms discret à son ex pour ne pas provoquer de polémiques, ni se faire entendre des enfants s'il ne voulait pas les lui confier puisqu'ils étaient censés rester avec lui.

En revanche, Toorj ravi songea que ses gosses seraient bien mieux au parc que dans une voiture en plein embouteillage. Il leur proposa donc de les faire transplaner auprès de leur mère mais les enfants affirmèrent rester avec lui. Toorjii affirma savoir que Papa reprendrait le travail d'ici peu donc ils le verraient moins. Aussi, ils voulaient profiter de leur voyage au ski ensemble jusqu'au bout. Cette déclaration toucha énormément le Mongol qui ne s'offensa cependant pas du choix de Bora déjà énervée par le trajet pendant que Kushi s'était plongé dans un dessin-animé. Aussi, il s'arrêta dans une station-service afin d'emmener toute sa marmaille à la cafétéria. Pendant que les garçons se délectaient devant un hamburger en compagnie de Saejin, leur père se rendit dans l'espace à langer avec Bora avant de transplaner avec elle dans celui du parc animalier où Pansy s'était assurée qu'il n'y avait personne. Le Mongol la rassura sur le sort des enfants en train de se régaler devant leurs cochonneries puis il la remercia pour Bora avant de retourner auprès des gosses.

A la fin, Ron et Greg préparèrent un portoloin puis l'activèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans l'espace à langer du parc. Ensuite, les nouveaux arrivants se rendirent à l'entrée où les sorciers jetèrent discrètement un sort à la caissière convaincue de leur arrivée devant elle et non par le parc. En effet, les trois Panshriij, Nott, Adrian, Dennis ou encore Greg ne voulaient pas frauder donc ils payèrent leurs billets comme tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, Pansy montra à Hugo curieux les options de son Reflex pour qu'il puisse prendre de belles photographies avant de regretter de ne pas avoir songé à lui acheter un petit appareil photo numérique pour pouvoir l'utiliser chez les Moldus. Ensuite, Dennis la rassura en affirmant aider le jeune homme à utiliser son appareil puis il montra les siens à Pansy en admiration devant ces appareils professionnels.

Les sorciers attendirent patiemment le début du safari devant un bon repas pris au petit , le guide appela un de ses collègues afin de pouvoir former deux groupes en raison du nombre d'inscrits. Hugo euphorique suivit son guide en compagnie de Rigny, son père, Rose et Dennis. Ensuite, Nott suivit Greg, Naëlle, Adrian et Saskia dans le second pendant que Lauren mais aussi Mathis restaient en compagnie des deux sorcières enceinte en train de veiller sur les trois cadets. Afin d'occuper les enfants, les deux femmes emmenèrent tout la marmaille faire un autre tour en jeep puis s'amusèrent à la vue de la joie de tous les gamins. Elles firent ensuite une ballade à pied dans le parc où Kaiden curieux admira les hiboux de Maman mais la sorcière affirma que les siens étaient restés à la maison dans le Devon. Lauren contempla longuement les écureuils rouges pendant que Mathis était en admiration devant les rennes. Lauren fondit ensuite face à toutes les biches ainsi que les chats écossais sauvages.

En revanche, Bora et Kaiden s'animèrent d'avantage à la vue des Yak souvent entrevus en Mongolie. Tous les enfants observèrent avec curiosité les chameaux puis les castors. Ils s'attardèrent aussi sur les promontoires pour observer les tigres, les singes puis Bora lança des _Aav_ enthousiastes aux loups puisque son papa était un animagus. Les garçons admirèrent également les ours polaires. Enfin, les enfants ravis saisirent les sacs de graines achetées par les deux femmes puis ils les utilisèrent afin de nourrir les écureuils rouges. Le petit groupe finit ensuite le tour dans les boutiques puis le café d'où les enfants pouvaient admirer des singes à travers les vitres.

Pendant ce temps, Hugo radieux oublia tous ses problèmes dont sa mère et s'immergea complètement dans le safari tout en écoutant les explications du guide mais aussi celles de Rigny. Le guide loua ses connaissances puis acquiesça après avoir appris son métier, néanmoins, l'écossais affirma que tous les vétérinaires ne s'y connaissaient pas autant en animaux sauvage à moins de s'être spécialisé dans cette branche donc le savoir du Mongol était encore plus appréciable à ses yeux. Hugo acquiesça tout en se souvenant des gestes surs et précis de Rigny pour s'occuper de Max puis il se mit à l'envier avant de se promettre d'étudier d'avantage les animaux dont la faune sauvage.

Enfin, le tour finit pour le plus grand regret d'Hugo qui s'était vraiment approché des animaux durant ce beau moment. Il suivit son groupe qui retrouva les deux femmes en compagnie de la marmaille puis s'assit afin de prendre des rafraîchissements. Mathis en profita pour montrer à son père le livre sur la faune sauvage offert par sa marraine Pansy qui avait en revanche offert des peluches aux plus petits. Ensuite, la jeune femme tendit un petit sac aux deux filles puis un bon à Hugo surpris en affirmant avoir noté son engouement pour les animaux sauvages. De plus il avait manifesté son intention de revenir ici afin d'approcher de nouveau toutes ces bêtes. Aussi, elle avait estimé que ce coupon était plus intéressant que les livres, tee-shirts ou peluches pour lui. Hugo curieux observa le document avant de rester sans voix face à ce coupon qui lui permettait de devenir l'un des gardiens du parc pour un jour. Ainsi, il pourrait passer la journée en compagnie du staff afin de nourrir les animaux mais aussi s'occuper d'eux.

Pansy spécifia que le bon était valable un an à partir d'aujourd'hui mais le jeune homme pourrait contacter le parc pour concorder une date avec le staff seulement après son dix-huitième anniversaire en mai. Hugo euphorique la remercia avec enthousiasme puis affirma venir au parc dés que possible avant de contempler de nouveau le coupon. Rigny et Mylena abasourdis ne dirent rien mais songèrent que Pansy se pliait vraiment en quatre pour se faire accepter par ses beaux-enfants toujours en train de lui imposer le vouvoiement sans que Ron ne se rende compte du ridicule de la situation puisque lui-même tutoyait les enfants de sa femme. Le cracmol plaignit silencieusement sa parente qui avait dépensé 250 livres dans l'espoir de faire plaisir à un adolescent manifestement inconscient de la valeur du cadeau reçu.

Il se promit cependant d'en parler à Ron en privé car il n'était pas juste que Pansy s'écrase devant son beau-fils au point de lui offrir un tel cadeau ou accepter son chien Max sans que les jumeaux ne reçoivent le même traitement de la part de Ronald qui n'avait pas voulu du doberman et ne leur donna rien en échange… Enfin, le cracmol entendait bien voir ce vouvoiement ridicule cesser. D'ailleurs son sentiment était probablement partagé par l'assistance puisque Saskia et Mathis tutoyaient Dennis sans problèmes même si le photographe n'était pas encore officiellement leur beau-père. D'ailleurs, Rigny nota le regard surpris de Dennis qui n'avait jamais prêté attention aux relations entre Pansy et ses beaux-enfants. Le photographe fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien pour le moment afin de ne pas gâcher la journée.

* * *

Enfin, les sorciers et Rigny utilisèrent de nouveau un portoloin pour retourner à Green-Silver Wood pendant que les Weasley rentraient en bus à Aviemore en compagnie de Bora curieuse face à ce moyen de transport. Hugo radieux crut rêver durant tout le trajet avant de s'occuper de Max pendant que Rose retournait auprès de sa mère encore endormie. Pansy alla ensuite se reposer un peu en compagnie de Kaiden et Bora. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se relever à l'heure prévue par la résidence pour rendre les clés de l'appartement déjà nettoyé par les elfes. Ces derniers avaient également ramené au chalet Opale, les bagages du couple, d'Hugo et des enfants de Pansy dont les skis ainsi que les affaires de leur père (pour la plus grande joie de Toorj heureux de voyager léger à bord du Suv en échange du transport de Lilas), les affaires de tous les chiens ainsi que les objets achetés en Ecosse par les Weasley. Aussi, les conjoints détenaient maintenant seulement deux sacs légers contenant le nécessaire pour la nuit ainsi que des affaires de rechange pour Kaiden. Hugo voyageait léger lui aussi puisque les elfes s'étaient chargés de ramener ses affaires hormis un sac à dos moldu offert par son père après leurs descentes de ski. Le jeune homme y avait rangé quelques effets pour la nuit, une trousse de toilette achetée par sa belle-mère ce matin pour le voyage, une boite hermétique contenant la ration de croquettes de Max et les médicaments du chien.

Aussi, il endossa rapidement son sac à dos sur les épaules puis saisit la cage d'une main et la laisse de Max de l'autre. Le jeune homme suivit le couple puis s'occupa de Kaiden pendant que les parents rendaient les clés. Ensuite, il les rassura sur son transplanage à la gare et les attendit là-bas. Ron déposa sa petite famille ainsi que Bora au restaurant de la gare puis Hugo l'accompagna jusqu'au garage afin de rendre la voiture. Au cours du trajet, Hugo reprit la parole :

« _ Tu devrais l'acheter Papa car elle te servirait pour tes déplacements ici puisque tu ne pourras pas forcement transplaner avec un nouveau-né de ta maison à Aviemore quand ma sœur sera née.

\- C'est vrai que j'y pense puisque ma suspension de permis va durer encore un an et demi, sans compter le temps nécessaire pour repasser le code et l'examen conduite. Dit Ron.

\- Au fait, Pansy ne passe plus son permis ?

\- Oh si mais elle le passera après la naissance du bébé. De toute façon, Pansy a déjà un permis américain et un permis mongol donc elle peut rouler sans soucis avec en attendant d'obtenir le sésame britannique. Ton grand-père veut également l'attendre pour passer l'examen ensemble. Rappela Ron.

\- J'ai cru ne pas la voir arriver entière hier soir quand elle a pris le volant pour venir me chercher. Avoua Hugo.

\- Elle ne voulait pas te laisser marcher sous la pluie battante et encore moins avec Max qui pèse un sacré poids même s'il est maigre pour un bulldog anglais d'après Rigny. Tu sais Pansy est très gentille et fait de son mieux pour se faire accepter par Rose mais aussi par toi. Tenta Hugo.

\- Elle fait de la lèche selon toi ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Non, elle ne vous cire pas les bottes mais Pansy sait que vous n'êtes pas ses plus grands fans Rose et toi, même si vous nous avez laissé nous marier.

\- On n'est plus hostile à son égard et on l'accepte. De plus c'est la maman de Saejin donc je ne penserai jamais à la blesser ou la vexer ! Protesta Hugo abasourdi.

\- Oui mais j'ai noté un truc tout à l'heure et je dois avouer que je suis vraiment un idiot pour ne pas y avoir fait attention avant. Avoua Ron préoccupé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu as remarqué que Saskia et Mathis tutoient Dennis qui en fait de même avec eux ? Insista Ron.

\- Euh je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Confessa Hugo.

\- Ce type n'est pas le beau-père des enfants d'Adrian mais il est très proche d'eux.

\- Papa : Pansy n'est pas ma mère mais ma belle-mère donc je ne risque pas de la traiter comme Maman. Les Pucey-Meyer le font avec Dennis seulement parce qu'ils ont perdu leur second papa. Précisa Hugo.

\- Je ne te dis pas de la considérer comme ta mère car on en a qu'une seule dans sa vie et la tienne s'appelle Hermione. Mais j'ai noté la différence entre toi et les enfants d'Adrian sans compter le regard courroucé de Rigny, celui empreint de pitié d'Adrian à l'égard de Pansy ou encore la désapprobation des autres.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Hugo surpris.

\- Et alors ? Je tutoie les enfants de Pansy et ils font pareils avec moi mais ma femme doit te vouvoyer. Je n'y avais jamais fait gaffe car tu ne passais pas beaucoup de temps avec nous deux avant mais j'ai réalisé cette différence aujourd'hui. Or, ce n'est pas normal Hugo, ni correct envers Pansy car je tutoie ses enfants et Roger en fait de même avec ta sœur ou toi. Donc pourquoi ma femme ne reçoit pas le même traitement de votre part ? Elle te semble si antipathique que ça pour l'obliger à te vouvoyer ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Je ne déteste pas Pansy ! Protesta Hugo surpris.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui imposes ce vouvoiement ?

\- Je ne sais pas : ça c'est fait tout seul quand tu nous l'as présenté comme une amie au moment du mariage de Maman puis on l'a toujours vouvoyé et elle aussi. Se défendit Hugo.

\- Elle l'a fait au début par politesse parce que vous étiez grands mais ensuite le vouvoiement a perduré malgré le fait que nous somme ensemble depuis le mois d'avril, sans compter notre mariage cet été. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de la tutoyer et de lui permettre de le faire également ?

\- Je te promets d'y réfléchir. Dit Hugo surpris pour couper court.

\- Merci c'est très important pour moi que Pansy se sente acceptée par vous deux. Enfin, ce serait plus juste sinon, les jumeaux vont vraiment se convaincre que je fais des différences de traitement entre vous si je laisse passer ça. Affirma Ron inquiet.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Hugo surpris.

\- Pansy va adopter un doberman pour les jumeaux et le laisser chez Toorj comme ça chacun des garçons en aura un.

\- Eh bien voilà tout est réglé pour la question du chien comme pour la femme de ce matin puisque son mari est allergique. Estima Hugo.

\- Non ce n'est pas réglé car Toorj gardera le doberman chez lui à cause de mon refus mais Lilas et Max peuvent vivre chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment faire comprendre aux jumeaux que mon refus est seulement dicté par ma peur d'un gros chien à l'ai aussi féroce et non une préférence envers mes fils même si vos deux chiens peuvent vivre au chalet contrairement à leur doberman.

\- Ils vont finir par le comprendre. Répondit Hugo.

\- Ce n'est pas certain car les garçons m'en veulent énormément au point de rester dans les embouteillages avec Toorj plutôt que de passer la journée au parc avec nous. Or, je ne voudrais pas que la situation s'aggrave au point qu'ils restent tout le temps chez leur père durant les prochaines vacances et viennent voir Pansy seulement de temps en temps pour ne plus me supporter car ma femme n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Insista Ron inquiet.

\- Papa : je voudrais bien t'aider mais tu as vu la réaction de Maman donc je ne peux vraiment pas emmener Max chez elle. Se défendit Hugo.

\- Je sais mais j'aimerais que tu fasses des efforts avec Pansy qui fait de son mieux pour te faire sentir à l'aise chez nous et qui se plie en quatre pour toi. Elle ne t'a rien dit hier soir mais Pansy m'a ensuite prit à part pour discuter de la situation. Ma femme m'a ainsi bien fait comprendre de ne pas du tout apprécier le fait de devoir accepter Lilas et Max chez nous alors que les jumeaux n'ont pas obtenu gain de cause. Or, la maison est la notre, pas seulement la mienne, ni la sienne donc tout le monde devrait être traité de la même manière.

\- Alors adopte un doberman et c'est réglé. Conseilla Hugo.

\- Non, ces chiens me font peur.

\- Alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire hormis que je te promets de réfléchir à tes propos. Débita Hugo.

\- Ok. _ »

Ron se gara une minute plus tard avant de rendre la voiture puis il redemanda son prix d'achat au garagiste ravi. Ensuite, le sorcier affirma y réfléchir car il venait d'acheter une maison à Aviemore et en aurait probablement besoin plus souvent puis il sortit en compagnie d'Hugo. Les deux hommes tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue afin de transplaner près du restaurant de la gare où ils trouvèrent Pansy en train de discuter avec son ex mari venu chercher Bora pendant que Saejin gardait sa fratrie à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Les deux ex conjoints ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de leur arrivée et continuèrent de discuter. Hugo surpris nota la parfaite harmonie des deux asiatiques dont les gestes amicaux étaient cependant dénués de toute ambiguïté. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de déplorer l'ironie du sort car tout serait moins compliqué entre Saejin et lui si leurs parents respectifs étaient restés ensemble.

Toutefois, Hugo honteux ne put s'empêcher de songer au sort de Kaiden si Pansy fut restée avec Toorj avant d'accoucher d'un bébé totalement inattendu par le couple. Les époux auraient-ils gardé ce gosse ou Kaiden serait fini à l'orphelinat puisque sa maman l'aurait probablement pris pour un enfant né d'un viol ? D'un autre coté, Kaiden ne serait pas né si Hermione n'avait pas laissé Ron partir lors de la Chasse aux Horcruxes. Hugo n'avait jamais vu de Retourneur de Temps mais ne put s'empêcher d'en désirer un afin de réparer toutes les injustices : ainsi, sa mère ne serait jamais devenue aussi hargneuse si son père l'avait aimé sans jamais avoir rencontré Eileen en 1997, Kaiden n'aurait pas été conçu et Toorj serait retourné auprès de Pansy l'année dernière. Enfin, Hugo aurait pu fréquenter sa chère Saejin sans devoir affronter tous ces obstacles. Perdu dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme en avait oublié l'existence de Roger mais aussi ses propres propos sur le fait que son père aurait fini par quitter Hermione si elle ne l'avait pas fait avant.

Cependant, Hugo retint un soupir attristé car il n'existait plus aucun _Retourneur de Temps_ en Grande-Bretagne et le jeune homme n'aurait pas su où en trouver un autre. Ensuite, l'adolescent se reprit puis suivit son père qui salua Toorj avant de demander des nouvelles de son voyage. Le Mongol affirma qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à _l'Impasse du Tisseur _même s'ils perdirent un temps fou dans les embouteillages sur les autoroutes écossaises. Il rassura aussi Hugo sur l'état de Saejin qui se reposait devant la télé en ce moment après avoir conduit le Suv pendant deux bonnes heures. Enfin, le Mongol remercia de nouveau le couple qui lui avait gardé Bora puis il saisit sa fille avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour transplaner.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les sorciers attendirent le train puis se présentèrent sur le quai au moment de son entrée en gare. Ensuite, Hugo surpris suivit leur assistant de bord avant de contempler les deux cabines adjacentes dont la porte coulissante avait été ouverte. Après le départ du moldu, Ron utilisa sa baguette pour faire descendre l'une des couchettes superposées afin de la positionner auprès de celle du bas. Ainsi, il estima que Pansy et Kaiden pourraient dormir ensemble sans que le bambin ne se sente écrasé par le ventre de sa maman dans la couchette puisque les enfants de moins de cinq ans devaient obligatoirement voyager en bas. Or, Ron ne voulait pas faire grimper Pansy à l'échelle pour occuper la couchette du haut.

Lors de leur premier voyage, le sorcier avait fait disparaître la paroi entre les deux cabines mais il ne le fit pas cette fois pour préserver l'intimité de sa femme ou encore celle d'Hugo. Ce dernier dormirait donc dans le second compartiment en compagnie de son père mais aussi de Max qui dormirait dans sa cage cette nuit. Ronald aurait préféré partager la couche de Pansy et Kaiden, néanmoins, les deux époux désiraient éviter de montrer ce genre de choses au jeune homme même s'il n'y avait rien d'indécent. En effet, le couple craignait d'heurter la sensibilité ou de susciter la jalousie d'Hugo à l'encontre de Kaiden puisque l'adolescent n'était pas habitué à des scènes familiales de ce genre durant son enfance.

Aussi Hugo ne se douta pas de chambouler les programmes de la famille et fut au contraire ravi de partager un moment de complicité avec son père. Il affirma prendre la couchette du haut puis fit sortir Max de sa cage. Hugo curieux observa ensuite le départ du train avant d'inspecter toute la cabine et s'amusa même à utiliser le lavabo pour tester la température de l'eau chaude. Le jeune homme finit cependant par nourrir Max et suivit ensuite la famille jusqu'à la _Lounge car_ où il admira les fauteuils extrêmement confortables ainsi que le petit coin restaurant avant de faire honneur au repas après avoir consulté longuement le menu.

Toutefois, le jeune homme finit par s'ennuyer un peu en présence des deux époux gentils mais plus vieux que lui ou encore du bambin avant d'observer avec envie un groupe de jeunes gens. Son père l'invita à les rejoindre si c'était son souhait avant de lui donner de l'argent de poche au cas où il voudrait commander quelques snacks pour la nuit.

* * *

Après le départ d'Hugo, les conjoints continuèrent de discuter tranquillement entre eux avant de se rendre à leurs cabines où Max ronflait déjà dans sa cage. Ron profita de l'absence de son fils aîné pour s'allonger sur les deux couchettes en compagnie de sa petite famille. D'ailleurs, le sorcier n'aimait pas l'idée de dormir dans un lit séparé mais il craignait d'heurter Hugo dans le cas contraire et Pansy partageait son avis. Touts deux bordèrent Kaiden qui s'endormit rapidement entre ses parents. Ensuite, sa maman profita de l'absence d'Hugo pour révéler un détail à son mari :

« _ Nous avons entendu toute votre dispute ce matin car Hugo ne cessait d'enlever tous les _Assurdiato_ lancés que ce soient les tiens, les miens, ceux de Saejin ou de Toorj. Il n'a probablement pas compris qu'Hermione et toi n'étiez pas les seuls à les poser.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé cette scène lamentable. S'excusa Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle d'Hugo mais d'Hermione donc on a fait semblant de rien avoir entendu pour ne pas faire de la peine à Hugo. Noyan est aussi rentré chez lui pour ne pas avouer à Rose qu'il a vu la scène depuis la fenêtre car Toorj et lui vous ont observé. Précisa Pansy.

\- Heureusement que vous n'avez rien dit, sinon, je ne sais pas comment mon fils aurait remonté la pente s'il avait compris que Saejin a tout entendu. Estima Ron.

\- Ronny : ne le prends pas mal et je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais je pense qu'Hugo devrait suivre une thérapie pour tenter de se reprendre un peu.

\- Mais mon fils n'est pas fou donc il n'a pas besoin de psychomage ! Protesta Ron choqué.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il est fou mais l'attitude de sa mère, ses conflits avec elle, les tiens ainsi que votre séparation houleuse doivent le perturber. Donc Hugo a probablement besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un de neutre pour se défouler un peu, exprimer ce qu'il ressent et se sentir mieux. Il n'a pas besoin d'un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste pour ça mais de parler avec une personne. Ce peut-être un familier, un ami ou même un inconnu s'il ne veut pas d'un psy mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il puisse s'exprimer au lieu de tout retenir à l'intérieur.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne sais pas s'il acceptera. En tout cas, je ne saurais pas comment lui proposer un truc comme ça. Avoua Ron préoccupé.

\- Je ne sais pas moi non plus mais c'est simplement une suggestion. En tout cas, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Oui je sais. _ Affirma Ron avant de baiser la main de sa femme puis il caressa son ventre._ Attends j'ai pensé à un truc: mon fils semble aimer les animaux en ce moment et buvait les propos de Rigny durant le safari. Donc pourquoi on ne l'enverrait pas à la clinique pour faire contrôler Max au lieu de faire venir Rigny ?

\- Oui c'est peut-être une idée. Par contre, le comportement d'Hermione a fait peur à Saejin d'après Toorj.

\- C'est de ça que vous parliez à la gare ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui : il partage également l'inquiétude de Saejin. Pour tout te dire, Toorj serait déjà intervenu à plusieurs reprises depuis le début du séjour après avoir compris qu'Hermione ne supporte pas du tout notre fille. Ce fut très difficile de l'empêcher de descendre ce matin parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse un esclandre après les propos de ton ex sur nous trois. De plus, je craignais que Saejin ne parte se marier sur un coup de tête comme elle l'a fait avec Munkhe.

\- …

\- Toutefois, ce ne sera pas le cas car Saejin a peur d'Hermione même si elle aime vraiment Hugo. Donc Toorj interviendra la prochaine fois qu'Hermione recommencera à critiquer notre fille ainsi ou si jamais elle s'en prend à Saejin. Comme Hugo l'a si bien dit, j'ai les mains liées parce que c'est ton fils mais Toorj n'a pas les mêmes contraintes donc il n'hésitera pas à remettre ton ex en place si nécessaire. D'ailleurs, je partage son point de vue parce que ma fille n'est pas du tout inférieure à Hugo et elle a deux parents prêts à tout pour la protéger. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Je vous comprends et je ne peux pas critiquer Toorj, ni toi. La rassura Ron penaud.

\- J'espère qu'Hermione va se calmer sinon, Hugo risque de perdre Saejin par sa faute.

\- Tu crois que ta fille le quitterait à cause d'Hermione ? Demanda Ron inquiet pour son fils profondément amoureux.

\- Ma fille aime vraiment ton fils mais elle sait qu'Hermione la déteste et puis je t'avoue que la scène d'aujourd'hui m'a fait peur à moi aussi, notamment quand elle a tenté de te menacer pour quitter Aviemore.

\- Elle ne pensait pas ses propos. Tenta Ron.

\- Oui mais ton ex doit apprendre à se contrôler car elle ne peut pas ruiner la vie des autres, ni les conditionner à cause de la peur qu'elle inspire. Hugo est très gentil et aime mon enfant donc je suis contente pour eux, néanmoins, je comprendrais le choix de Saejin si elle le quitte un jour à cause des propos ou des gestes de sa mère. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je te promets de veiller à ce qu'Hermione ne fasse plus de bêtises. Donc tout ira bien.

\- Je l'espère parce que ton ex m'a fait vraiment peur. Confessa Pansy. _ »

* * *

Ron la rassura de son mieux après avoir noté son agitation réelle puis il voulut parler de son problème avec les jumeaux :

« _ Je te jure de ne pas faire de préférence entre tes enfants et les miens car ces gosses ont tous les même droit chez nous.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas juste qu'Hugo ai pu accueillir Max et tu as satisfait le caprice de Kaiden au sujet de Lilas pendant que mes jumeaux n'ont pas droit à leur doberman. Répondit Pansy sincère.

\- J'ai vraiment peur de ces chiens Pansy. Avoua Ron honteux.

\- Mais tu les as seulement vus en photos.

\- Oui mais ils me font déjà peur en photo alors figure-toi dans la réalité. En tout, cas pourrais-tu me donner une idée pour apaiser tes fils et leur prouver que je ne fais pas de préférence ?

\- Hm : mes jumeaux ont repris de mon père son coté très rancunier. Donc je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour le moment.

\- Et si je leur prenais deux petits chiens rien que pour eux ?_ Proposa Ron._ Ça ne compenserait pas un peu mon refus du doberman puisque ces deux animaux resteraient au chalet ?

\- Oui peut-être mais tu dois voir avec eux quel chien pourrait leur plaire parce que mes fils aiment surtout les gros. Ils aiment bien Opale et adoraient Rajah mais ce sont des chiens de fifilles selon eux. Avoua Pansy.

\- Alors tu penses qu'ils ne voudraient pas adopter deux petits toutous adultes et abandonnés dans un refuge ?

\- Hm, il faudrait que tu les emmènes au refuge et que tu les laisses choisir un chien en leur expliquant quelle taille limite tu acceptes. Alors, je pense qu'ils pourraient s'y intéresser mais tu sais il y a aussi de gros chiens très gentils comme Max.

\- Je pourrais accepter des gros chiens dans ce cas mais pas des dobermans ou des chiens de gardes, voire de défense parce que ceux-là me font peur. Et toi tu n'en veux pas un ? Proposa Ron.

\- J'ai déjà Opale Ronny et nous allons avoir un bébé d'ici peu donc comment pourrais-je m'occuper d'un chiot ? Certes mes elfes s'en occuperont mais un chiot ne me dit vraiment rien car je préférerai aider un adulte.

\- Hum tu devrais donc adopter un autre petit toutou adulte dans ce cas. Toorj a parlé notamment du chihuahua victimes de leur succès.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais bon on verra.

\- Bon je proposerai aux jumeaux de se rendre au refuge le plus proche de Loutry. Au fait, je pense à un truc : il n'y a pas de refuge pour les animaux chez les sorciers. Dit Ron songeur.

\- Non mais c'est drôle que tu m'en parles car Rigny m'a expliqué en avoir discuté avec Rolf Scamender le mari de ton amie Luna. Apparemment, ils aimeraient tenter d'en ouvrir un mais bon les Scamender sont souvent en voyage et ne pourraient pas beaucoup s'en occuper. Donc tout reposerait sur les épaules de Rigny en l'absence des tes amis sans compter que le refuge n'accueillerait pas seulement des chiens, des chats, des chevaux, lapins ou NAC moldus mais aussi des animaux issus de notre monde donc inconnus des moldus.

\- Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Oui parce qu'il n'y a pas que les moldus qui maltraitent ou abandonnent leurs animaux. Alors Rigny m'a demandé si je voulais y participer et j'ai accepté. Bon mon rôle se limitera à celui de mécène pour l'instant car je n'ai franchement pas le temps de m'occuper d'animaux en détresse en ce moment, néanmoins, Rigny affirme que l'argent est aussi très important. Donc il va venir me voir dans les prochains jours pour en discuter et il tente de trouver d'autres mécènes pour l'aider à ouvrir une telle structure.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi également ! Affirma Ron._ »

Ensuite, le sorcier quitta le lit à regret mais s'installa sagement dans sa propre couchette afin de ne pas heurter Hugo à son retour. Effectivement, le jeune homme fut ravi de le trouver dans leur cabine avant de s'installer sur le lit de son père pour discuter un peu avant de se coucher lui aussi…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre riche en rebondissement vous a plu. **_

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous celle d'Hugo ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du "duel" Ron-Hermione quand elle tente de le chasser d'Avimore ?_**

**_Toorj a-t-il bien fait de rester en-dehors malgré les propos de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sur Saejin ?_**

**_D'après vous, Hermione a compris les propos d'Hugo ou pas ?_**

**_A-t-elle pris conscience de la honte qu'elle inflige à ses enfants ou pas ?_**

**_Pensez-vous que le sermon de la Moldue va lui entrer dans le crane ? _**

**_D'après vous, la Moldue a bien fait de parler ainsi ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous son intervention ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du parc animalier (il existe vraiment MDR) ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le safari en jeep puis celui photo ?_**

**_Hugo a-t-il trouvé sa voie ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous des réflexions de Rigny sur le vouvoiement des jeunes gens par Pansy ?_**

**_Cette dernière n'a-t-elle pas gâté un peu trop son beau-fils ? (c'est vraiment le prix de la journée Keeper of the day)_**

**_Ron a-t-il ensuite bien fait de parler de Pansy avec Hugo ou pas ?_**

**_Aurait-il du garder pour lui ses peur de voir les jumeaux s'éloigner par sa faute ?_**

**_Hugo va-t-il réfléchir sur les propos de son père ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le voyage du retour ?_**

**_D'après vous, Hugo a-t-il besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou pas ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'idée de Ron pour tenter de réparer son erreur envers les jumeaux en leur proposant d'adopter deux chiens très différents des doberman ?_**

**_Toorj et Pansy ont-ils raison d'être inquiets pour Saejin ?_**

**_Saejin pourrait-elle quitter Hugo à cause d'Hermione ?_**

**_Enfin que pensez-vous de l'idée du refuge de Luna, Rolf et Rigny ?_**

**_Voilà, Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**


	5. Coup de Poker

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Sephira49 et Calire de l'aube pour leurs reviews mais aussi Lunalune une guest qui m'a laissé une review dans la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent III. Je ne peux pas lui répondre directement puisque c'est une invitée et qu'elle a posté dans la troisième fiction qui est finie. Toutefois, je tenais à lui répondre donc j'espère qu'elle a continué la lecture et suit cette quatrième partie. On m'a souvent fait des critiques sur le langage parfois trop soutenu dans les deux premières parties et qui était parfois pas naturel apparemment, notamment au sujet des enfants parfois décrits trop matures au niveau du langage par certains (désolée je ne me rappelle plus les noms des revieweurs). _**

**_J'ai donc tenté de corriger le tir et de les rendre plus naturel. Je reconnais que le terme connerie n'est pas très beau et ce n'est pas mon genre de langage même dans la vie courante. Par contre, je fais encore une fois mon mea culpa pour mes fautes encore trop nombreuses mais ce n'est pas évident d'écrire en français avec un clavier qwerty puisque je ne risque pas de trouver un ordi portable avec un clavier azerty ici donc c'est vraiment dur de respecter tous les accents français. Enfin, je dois parfois employer des mots plus "forts" car je ne considère pas Rigny ou Toorj assez subtils, voire, pudibonds pour utiliser des termes comme "mon erreur du passé" ou "bêtises" mais c'est simplement mon point de vue. _**

**_En tout cas, je te promets de m'améliorer dans cette partie puisque le rating est en T et encore merci pour tes conseils :) . Au sujet des termes Papa et Maman, je connais beaucoup de parents qui ont des adolescents ou même de jeunes adultes chez eux et leur parlent ainsi (y compris mes propres parents MDR quand je retourne chez eux en France). Donc ça ne me choque pas de voir Ron dire Maman en parlant d'Hermione ou Papa quand ils parlent d'eux à ces enfants. Je n'ai pas encore de gosses mais je pense que je ferais pareil lol. Après, chacun a sa propre sensibilité donc je peux sembler naïve ou simpliste mais je suis faite ainsi. _**

**_Voilà, j'espère avoir pu te répondre et merci encore à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews :) !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hugo curieux observa la gare d'Euston à Londres où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Ensuite, le jeune homme suivit le couple jusqu'au café de la gare en attendant leur train pour Exeter. En effet, les deux époux avaient décidé de ne pas s'embêter la vie en louant une voiture et réservèrent donc des billets de trains à la place puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette avec Max tant que ce dernier ne serait pas habitué à magie. En attendant, le bulldog paressait sagement sous la table puisque son maitre avait obtenu l'autorisation de le sortir de sa cage après en avoir discuté avec l'un des serveurs rassuré par l'attitude placide du chien.

Au bout d'un moment, Max fut cependant remis dans sa cage afin d'embarquer plus aisément dans le second train. Au moment de la réservation hier matin, Ron avait obtenu un carré espace famille et acheté également une place pour Kaiden afin de ne pas le garder sur les genoux de Pansy ou les siens. Haje lui avait aussi porté l'un des sièges auto de Kaiden que le sorcier avait ensuite miniaturisé afin de le mettre dans sa poche. Une fois parvenu à son wagon, le rouquin sortit l'objet miniature avant d'utiliser sa baguette sans soucis puisqu'ils étaient encore seuls dans le wagon. Le siège auto reprit rapidement sa taille normale puis le sorcier le positionna sur le siège destiné à Kaiden. Ensuite, il y installa son cadet et aida Pansy à s'asseoir avant de prendre place juste en face d'eux puisqu'il avait obtenu un carré de quatre sièges.

Enfin, Hugo s'assit près de son père puis observa Pansy sortir des provisions achetées à la gare mais aussi des jeux pour occuper le bambin pendant que Max dormait dans sa cage à présent ouverte et glissée sous la tablette positionnée entre les quatre sièges. Kaiden commença par faire un peu de coloriages puis l'enfant fit un caprice car il voulait d'autres jeux cependant son père le reprit gentiment mais fermement sans susciter de remarques de la part de Pansy en train de manger une pomme. Hugo contempla aussitôt la scène avec un grand intérêt car il ne se lassait pas de voir son géniteur faire preuve d'autorité puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi avant. L'adolescent songea que les choses avaient vraiment changé pour son père car Hermione lui aurait fait une scène s'il avait osé leur refuser quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, Kaiden cessa de bouder au bout de quelques minutes puis réclama les bras de son papa qui le saisit avant de l'amuser sans se douter de la légère envie d'Hugo.

Ce dernier finit cependant par se ressaisir après l'appel de Saejin et se leva afin de s'isoler dans un autre wagon pour lui parler en privé. Sa petite amie lui demanda de ses nouvelles puis il confessa ne pas voir l'heure de la retrouver ce soir à Green-Silver Wood. La jeune fille acquiesça et affirma venir les chercher à la gare d'Exeter puisqu'elle serait arrivée au village bien avant eux.

Ensuite, Hugo hésita un instant mais finit par lui poser une question :

« _ Saejin : est-ce que le fait que je vouvoie ta mère te dérange ?

\- Je peux te répondre franchement ? Demanda sa petite amie incertaine.

\- Bien entendu ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Ok. Alors oui, je n'aime pas le fait de voir ma mère te vouvoyer : elle est plus grande que toi et c'est la femme de ton père. Mes frères ne sont pas contents non plus car Roger a le droit de vous tutoyer mais pas notre mère donc ce n'est pas juste ! Insista Saejin.

\- Euh…

\- Donc ce serait gentil si Rose et toi autorisiez enfin ma mère à vous tutoyer car elle se couvre de ridicule par votre faute.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Au début, tout le monde pouvait comprendre votre vouvoiement car vous n'étiez pas du tout fans de ma mère Rose et toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai vouvoyé ton père quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois sur le quai de la gare à Altay mais il m'a aussitôt demandé de le tutoyer. Hugo tu te rends compte que ma mère est ta belle-mère ? S'inquiéta Saejin.

\- Bien entendu ! Répondit Hugo surpris.

\- Alors pourquoi Roger le mari de ta mère a droit à un traitement de faveur et ma mère doit te vouvoyer ? Elle a autant de droits que lui à moins que tu ne la considère inférieure à vous parce que ma mère n'est pas une héroïne comme la tienne ? Demanda Saejin inquiète.

\- Saejin je…

\- Écoutes Hugo : on sait tous que ta mère est une héroïne de guerre mais depuis elle n'a pas fait grand-chose hormis ses lois pour ses elfes chéris. L'interrompit Saejin.

\- Mais…

\- Je dirais même plus : ta mère est une neurasthénique qui me fait peur parfois quand elle me lance des regards désapprobateurs. J'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était mais je suis loin d'être inférieure à ta mère et ma mère l'est encore moins parce qu'elle fait de son mieux pour contenter tout le monde au lieu de crier partout comme une timbrée au contraire de la tienne. Poursuivit Saejin.

\- … Vous avez tout entendu hier ? Réalisa Hugo cramoisi.

\- Oui. Avoua Saejin penaude.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien dit pourtant. S'étonna Hugo.

\- Et que devait-on dire Hugo ? Nous ne souhaitions pas vous embarrasser d'avantage ta sœur et toi, ni nous attirer les foudres de ta mère si elle comprenait que nous l'avons parfaitement entendu. Par contre, mon père avait très envie de descendre pour lui demander de se calmer quand elle a commencé à parler de moi. Expliqua Saejin.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Devine qui a retenu mon père au lieu de le laisser dévaler les escaliers et faire un esclandre à ta mère ? Insista Saejin.

\- Pansy. Supposa Hugo.

\- Oui ma mère : elle a apaisé mon père afin qu'il ne te crée pas de problèmes, ni à moi. Ma mère t'as défendu en lui disant que tu ne détenais pas du tout le caractère inconstant ou dangereux d'Hermione.

\- Je te jure que je ne ressemble pas à ma mère, dis-le à ton père. Insista Hugo paniqué à l'idée de perdre Saejin à cause des frasques d'Hermione.

\- Elle le lui a dit et elle a aussi affirmé que tu es très gentil, travailleur ainsi que sérieux mais toi tu continues de la traiter comme une intruse. Mince Hugo : ma mère fait ce qu'elle peut pour vous plaire à ta sœur et toi. Je te signale que ta mère ne voulait pas de ton chien et Ron a refusé un doberman pour les jumeaux mais ma mère accepté d'accueillir Max au chalet parce que ce chien lui faisait de la peine.

\- …

\- Ma mère essaie vraiment d'obtenir ton respect mais ce n'est pas gagné vu ton comportement ou celui de ta sœur. Affirma Saejin

\- …

\- Par Merlin : tu te rends compte qu'elle a pris la voiture pour venir te chercher afin de ne pas te laisser sous la pluie l'autre soir ? En revanche, ta mère ne t'a pas couru après dans la rue et t'a laissé dehors alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que tu ne pouvais pas transplaner avec ton chien. Hermione espérait peut-être que tu reviennes tout seul à la maison après deux minutes dans le froid mais les mères agissent rarement ainsi. Insista Saejin.

\- Je…

\- Hugo : ma mère n'avait pas envie de conduire car son bidon la gêne devant un volant mais elle l'a fait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te laisser dans le caca pour rester polie. Elle sait que tu es majeur chez les sorciers mais tu reste encore un ado à ses yeux donc Eej a agi comme elle l'aurait pour l'un d'entre nous qui sommes ses enfants. Alors je ne te demande pas de l'aimer d'amour fou, ni même de devenir son ami mais respecte-là un peu plus et mets-là à l'aise au lieu de lui imposer ce vouvoiement débile !

\- Euh je te promets d'y réfléchir. Répondit Hugo.

\- Ok, je ne t'en demande pas plus pour le moment mais j'espère que tu vas vite la tutoyer.

\- Saejin : tu changerais le destin de tes parents si tu possédais un Retourneur de Temps ? Demanda Hugo curieux.

\- Tu as un Retourneur de Temps ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Non mais j'ai un ami né moldu dans ma maison qui tente de trouver ce truc car il aimerait pouvoir recoller les morceaux entre ses parents dans le passé au lieu de les voir divorcer et se remarier avec d'autres personne. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui répondre parce que les divorces ne sont pas courants chez les sorciers même si les miens sont séparés aussi. Mais toi tu en penses quoi puisque tes parents le sont également ? Mentit Hugo pour ne pas trahir ses propres pensées.

\- C'est dur à dire parce que d'un coté je serais vraiment heureuse que mes propres parents soient restés ensemble en 2014 mais de l'autre je ne t'aurais pas rencontré dans ce cas. Affirma Saejin.

\- On ne se serait pas rencontré d'après toi ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- Non : mes parents seraient partis pour la Corée du sud si mon père n'avait pas subi les coups de la vieille folle car les sino-mongols ne sont pas appréciés en Mongolie.

\- Ils seraient venus ensuite en Grande-Bretagne après le rappel des Expulsés. Estima Hugo.

\- Hm peut-être mais je me serais rendue à Poudlard sans qu'on se rencontre vraiment puisque nous n'aurions pas été dans les mêmes Maisons.

\- On ne se serait vraiment pas rencontré d'après toi ? Demanda Hugo troublé.

\- Non donc c'est Ron qui a permis notre rencontre quand il nous a présentés. Dit Saejin.

\- On se serait probablement rencontré grâce à Kaiden quand ta mère l'aurait présenté à mon père. S'entêta Hugo.

\- Hm non : mon père aurait reconnu Kaiden comme son propre fils si ma mère l'avait repris à la maison en avril l'année dernière puis ils avaient découvert la vérité sur notre frère durant l'été. Ensuite, nul n'aurait rien su de la paternité de Ron puisque notre cadet possédait déjà un papa et mes parents n'auraient jamais risqué de briser l'unité familiale encore une fois en dévoilant ce fait…

\- En gros c'est donc mieux pour nous que ton père et ma mère se soient mis ensemble ? Interrogea Hugo songeur.

\- Oh oui, sinon nous ne nous serions probablement pas rencontrés puisque tu es à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. _ »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis la jeune fille sortit de la cafétéria moldue afin de repartir avec son père et ses frères. Une fois seul, Hugo réfléchit puis songea qu'il préférait renoncer à la réconciliation de ses parents plutôt que de perdre sa chère Saejin…

* * *

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le jeune homme retourna auprès de son père avant d'observer Pansy endormie pendant que Ron reposait Kaiden également assoupi dans son propre siège avant de les couvrir avec une couverture de voyage. Hugo observa cette scène de famille puis regretta encore une fois de ne pas avoir vécu ces choses, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas perdre Saejin. Le jeune homme lança ensuite un _Assurdiato_ afin de discuter avec son père sans déranger les deux dormeurs.

Hugo prit son inspiration et osa enfin parler :

« _ Tu crois que Maman est neurasthénique comme le suggère Saejin ?

\- Hugo : Maman n'est absolument pas folle mais je crois qu'elle couve une grande rancœur en elle et ça la ronge au point de crier pour se défouler par moments. Répondit prudemment Ron surpris par sa question.

\- Saejin m'a dit qu'ils ont tout entendu hier mais personne ne nous a rien dit à toi et moi pour ne pas me blesser. Avoua Hugo à son père qui dissimula aussitôt sa connaissance des faits pour ne pas vexer son fils.

\- Hm, ils sont vraiment gentils et discrets dans ce cas. Dit simplement Ron.

\- Oui mais bon c'est Pansy qui a convaincu Toorj de ne pas intervenir quand Maman parlait mal de Saejin. Apparemment, elle m'a défendu puis l'a convaincu que je ne suis pas comme Maman et je ne ferais pas souffrir Saejin. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Toorj car Maman me fait parfois peur à moi aussi. Et ce que j'ai dit la vérité hier en affirmant qu'elle me fait honte quand elle agit de cette manière. Confessa Hugo avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir créé des problèmes en venant à Aviemore Hugo : je devrais peut-être nettoyer la vieille auberge et la rendre sans danger pour les moldus afin de la revendre. Comme ça ta mère se calmera si elle sait que je ne remettrais plus les pieds là-bas. Dit Ron inquiet.

\- Non Papa : ce ne serait pas juste pour toi, ni Kaiden, ni Pansy ou ses enfants. C'est Maman qui a foiré en faisant une scène de ce genre donc ce serait à elle de partir si elle ne supporte pas votre présence. Rétorqua Hugo.

\- Merci de nous laisser rester.

\- Papa : tu n'as pas à me remercier quand même ! Protesta Hugo surpris.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi entre des parents séparés et des beaux-parents qui ne te plaisent pas forcement mais aussi un petit frère, une sœur en route ainsi que les enfants de Pansy. Répondit son père.

\- Oui mais bon c'aurait pu être pire si tu n'avais pas rencontré Pansy car je n'aurais pas connu Saejin. Dit Hugo dans un lapsus.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à cette fille n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est toujours beau un premier amour alors profites-en bien. Lui recommanda son père.

\- Oui mais ça ne finit pas toujours bien : regarde comment s'est finie ton histoire avec Maman ou celle de Munkhe et Saejin.

\- Certaines amours sont faites pour durer et d'autres non : l'essentiel c'est de vivre pleinement ton histoire mais aussi d'en profiter. Enfin toutes les premières amours ne sont pas malheureuses puisqu'Harry et Ginny sont heureux ensemble. Rétorqua Ron.

\- C'est vrai, Reconnut Hugo.

\- Ta tante adorait Harry depuis ses dix ans même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et ton oncle a fini par tomber amoureux d'elle lui aussi.

\- Et comment ça s'est passé entre Maman et toi ? Demanda Hugo curieux.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais pendant des années je la voyais seulement comme une bonne amie et le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Par contre, nous avons commencé à grandir puis je l'ai trouvé jolie avant de commencer à la regarder non plus comme une amie mais une fille et enfin une femme… Avoua Ron en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu crois que votre histoire aurait marché si tu n'avais pas rencontré Eileen en 1997 ou vous vous seriez séparés quand même ? Demanda Hugo sans animosité.

\- Même si ta mère n'avait pas eu de doutes à cause de mon sortilège d'_Amnésie_, nous aurions eu quand même de gros problèmes à cause de nos aspirations trop différentes. Ta mère est quelqu'un de très cultivé qui a besoin d'un compagnon capable de partager ses passions mais aussi de la stimuler, ce dont je suis incapable.

\- Tu n'es pas un idiot Papa ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Non car chacun de nous possède sa propre intelligence mais je suis plus concret que ta mère qui préfère les débats théoriques à la pratique.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna son fils.

\- Par exemple, je vais très vite acheter un tableau s'il me plait après avoir discuté avec le peintre sur ses motivations pour le peindre. En revanche, ta mère ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à ce que pensait le peintre mais au contexte, le style puis elle va te raconter tout un bouquin sur le sujet sans vraiment contempler le tableau. Tu as déjà rencontré Ethan le peintre de Green-Silver Wood ?

\- Oui. Répondit son fils.

\- C'est un peintre très cultivé mais aussi connu dans les deux mondes. Il sait également parler de l'histoire de l'art de manière simple et concrète afin d'inciter les gens à s'intéresser à la peinture sans pour autant les ennuyer avec des propos trop académiques comme ceux de ta mère. Bon c'est certain qu'il change de registre en présence de personnes plus érudites ou des critiques d'art mais cet homme reste simple. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit un jour ?

\- Non.

\- Que l'art est avant tout une vision personnelle de ce que tu ressens face à un tableau, un objet, de la musique ou autre et je suis d'accord avec lui. Affirma Ron.

\- En gros, tu vas aimer une peinture et tu vas t'intéresser au contexte de sa réalisation, ce qu'elle représente ou encore t'informer sur l'artiste mais pas plus. Enfin, l'essentiel pour toi c'est que le tableau te plaise puis tu vas l'acheter sans se soucier de son courant ou sa valeur commerciale. Résuma Hugo.

\- Oui c'est un peu ça mais je me soucie quand même de son prix car je n'achète pas des Rembrandt ou des Picasso sinon, je n'aurais plus un seul gallion dans mon coffre. Plaisanta Ron.

\- Et tu as les mêmes goûts que Pansy en peinture ?

\- Pas toujours mais on trouve des compromis. J'ai bien rigolé quand elle a voulu acheter un tableau représentant des poissons tropicaux durant notre voyage de noces mais je l'ai laissé faire car elle a toujours accepté mes propres achats. Avoua Ron.

\- En revanche, Maman a abandonné la toile que tu avais achetée à Brighton dans les toilettes de la gare d'après Rose. Avoua Hugo songeur.

\- C'était ça le problème Hugo même s'il ne s'agit pas seulement de peintures : seul l'avis de ta mère comptait. Je ne disais rien car nous avions deux enfants mais j'aurais peut-être fini par la quitter une fois que vous seriez partis de la maison même su je n'avais jamais rencontré Pansy. Hermione est une personne très gentille quand elle ne se laisse pas vaincre par l'amertume mais elle a toujours raison.

\- …

\- Franchement, je me retrouvais toujours seul quand elle lisait ou alors je restais dans mon coin durant ses discours intellectuels avec ses amis. Hugo ta mère est probablement heureuse avec Roger parce qu'il est capable de lui répondre et s'intéresse à ses discours profondément ennuyeux pour moi mais très intéressant pour ce type. Expliqua Ron.

\- Tu n'es pas un idiot non plus et la mère de Saejin ne me semble pas inculte.

\- C'est vrai mais Pansy ne parle pas que de ses plantes ou ses potions, ni moi de mon travail. C'est un peu comme Roger et ta mère mais dans un autre style. Dit Ron._ »

* * *

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion puis le voyage se poursuivit de façon paisible. Ensuite, Pansy s'éveilla tout comme Kaiden qui réclama à manger avant de tendre un morceau de son fruit à son frère surpris par sa gentillesse car Rose ou lui ne voulaient jamais rien partager avec les autres durant leur enfance. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant commença cependant à s'agiter puis son père le sortit de son siège afin de lui permettre de gambader un peu. Ron suivit bien évidemment le bambin pendant que Pansy restait assise en raison de ses jambes lourdes.

Hugo curieux observa sa belle-mère qui jouait seule à un jeu de carte moldu puis il lui demanda son nom. La jeune femme expliqua jouer au solitaire ou jeu de patience. Son beau-fils acquiesça puis lui demanda si elle savait également jouer au Bridge, au mah-jong, au Whist, au rami, la bataille et au Poker comme Saejin qui tentait de lui apprendre ces jeux mais n'en détenait pas la patience. Pansy confirma les connaitre tous car son ex mari était un passionné des jeux de cartes et l'initia à plusieurs jeux des années plus tôt avant d'en faire de même avec leurs premier enfants jusqu'en 2013. Par contre, il se contentait du jeu de 7 familles ou _Happy Families_ en anglais avec Kushi pour le moment.

Devant l'intérêt d'Hugo qui n'était pas très loquace d'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Pansy proposa de lui montrer certains jeux. Elle décida de commencer par le Poker qui pouvait se jouer à deux avant d'expliquer la valeur de chaque carte. En raison de son passé en tant qu'enseignante, la sorcière se montrait bien plus patiente que Saejin et parvint à intéresser Hugo qui ne se sentait pas stressé par les soupirs de sa petite amie qui avait fini par jeter l'éponge devant l'incapacité de son petit ami. Pansy utilisa également sa baguette pour métamorphoser discrètement leurs gobelets en jetons.

Au bout d'un moment, elle lui proposa une partie afin d'essayer puis son beau-fils se prit rapidement au jeu même s'il perdit les premières parties. Hugo ne vit donc pas le temps passer et resta surpris au moment où son père revint pour annoncer qu'ils arriveraient d'ici peu. Ron agréablement surpris observa son fils proche de Pansy pour une fois et émit silencieusement le vœu de voir Hugo tutoyer enfin sa belle-mère. En attendant, il se ressaisit et les aida à tout ranger avant de les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie pour descendre du train dés son arrivée en gare. Quelques instants plus tard, Hugo fou amoureux se précipita sur sa petite amie déjà sur le quai pendant que Max attendait patiemment dans sa cage posée sur le sol près de Pansy.

Enfin, les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers les adultes et Kaiden puis rentrèrent au chalet où les enfants de Pansy étaient déjà présents sous la garde des elfes pendant que Toorj était rentré se reposer chez lui après avoir ordonné à ses jumeaux de ne pas faire de caprices. En effet, les garçons désiraient dormir chez lui au lieu de rester auprès de _Ron l'injuste_. Toutefois, leur père n'aimait pas les caprices et refusa de céder à leurs prières avant de les menacer de ne plus aller chercher les chiens s'ils s'en prenaient à leur beau-père.

Pansy ne se doutait de rien et se précipita donc joyeusement sur ses garçons qui lui rendirent son affection au centuple car ils savaient que leur mère ne faisait aucune différence. Ensuite, ils observèrent Pansy lancer plusieurs sortilèges afin de permettre à Max et Lilas de se faire accepter par tous les animaux de la maisonnée. Le chien curieux put donc renifler les chats, le lapin nain, Brownie la belette avant de s'asseoir près de Lilas ainsi que d'Opale. Cette dernière jappa joyeusement à sa maîtresse avant de tenter de l'accaparer.

* * *

Les elfes souhaitèrent la bienvenue au couple et aux deux garçons puis retournèrent préparer le souper. Ensuite, Pansy reçut le Patronus de Nott et lui promit de venir le voir demain afin de commencer à préparer le traitement de Candy puisque le médicomage voulait lui administrer la potion Naraantsuya à elle aussi. Elle se rendit peu après à table pour dîner en compagnie de toute sa famille. Au cours du repas, Ron observa les jumeaux polis avec lui mais qui jetaient de nombreux coups d'œil aux deux nouveaux chiens. Il finit donc par décider de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes au sujet des dobermans :

« _ Les garçons je sais que vos parents vont vous offrir des dobermans et que ces derniers resteront chez votre père au lieu de venir ici. Commença Ron.

\- …

\- Je comprends votre déception ou encore votre sentiment d'injustice puisque Lilas et Max sont ici. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas de différences entre vous ou mes fils donc vous pourrez également adopter un chien chacun et l'emmener ici. Déclara Ron.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Toorjii abasourdi.

\- Oui mais sous certaines conditions. Spécifia Ron.

\- Il y a bien un truc. Répondit Nansal soudainement méfiant.

\- Il n'y a pas de trucs, seulement les gros chiens dans le style des dobermans me font peur. Or votre maman va avoir votre petite sœur d'ici peu et ne pourra pas s'en occuper. Les elfes ne seront pas toujours disponibles donc ce serait à moi de me charger de vos chiens par moments mais franchement, je me sens vraiment pas tranquille en présence du genre de molosses que vous aimez. Donc j'ai peur d'eux pour ma propre sécurité mais aussi la votre, celle de votre Maman, de votre sœur, Severus, Kushi et Kaiden. Vos deux cadets sont plus petits que vous et ont parfois des gestes brusques. Alors, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'ils se faisaient mordre à cause de leur vivacité ou mon inattention parce que je n'aurais pas su gérer des dobermans. Avoua Ron.

\- Hm, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle car Papa sera toujours là en notre présence contrairement à Maman ici avec le bébé. Tu vas être occupé toi aussi donc c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas laisser Kushi et Kaiden près des chiens sans surveillance. Reconnut Nansal songeur…

\- Oui : Papa a plus de temps que Ron pour s'occuper des dobermans et veiller à leur comportement en présence de Bora. Je ne voudrais donc pas que Kushi ou Kaiden se fassent mordre ici. Ajouta Toorjii inquiet.

\- Mon refus des dobermans n'est pas de la méchanceté envers vous mais je ne veux pas de ces chiens parce que je serais incapable de m'en occuper correctement en votre absence. Alors je vous propose de choisir un chiot ou un chien adulte chacun au refuge. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de ne pas choisir des molosses, ni des chiens trop vifs en présence d'enfants. Expliqua Ron.

\- Les enfants : vous aurez déjà deux dobermans donc vous pourriez choisir d'autres chiens pour ici. De plus, n'oubliez pas que ce sera Ronald ou moi qui devrons nous en occuper puisque vous n'êtes là que durant les vacances. Donc vous devez respecter le fait que votre beau-père ne se sent pas à l'aise avec des dobermans. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi mais lui qui a pensé à vous offrir deux chiens afin de se montrer équitable envers tous nos enfants. Intervint Pansy.

\- Severus, Saejin et Kushi : vous pourrez en choisir un aussi si vous voulez du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de chiens d'attaque ou de défense. Renchérit Ron.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas si les chiens m'intéressent. Avoua Severus surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation non plus : tu pourras toujours en prendre un plus tard si ça t'intéresse un jour. Précisa Ron.

\- Moi je verrais si un chien me plait ou pas quand tu nous emmènes au refuge. Dit Kushi.

\- Bon, nous allons réfléchir et te faire savoir. En tout cas merci pour y avoir pensé Ron. Dirent les jumeaux en chœur après s'être consultés.

\- De rien._ »

* * *

Ron soulagé constata la disparition des regards en biais des jumeaux manifestement satisfaits par sa proposition qu'ils jugeaient équitable puisque le sorcier avait proposé de prendre un chien à chaque enfant. Pendant ce temps, Hugo observait Pansy en songeant qu'elle avait pris la défense de son mari face à ses enfants, ce dont Hermione ne serait probablement pas capable. Ensuite, il changea de sujet :

« _ Eh Saejin : prépares-toi à une défaite magistrale au poker dans quelques jours.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda sa petite amie amusée.

\- Oui ta mère m'a appris à jouer et elle est bien plus brave que toi pour m'expliquer les règles. Répondit Hugo.

\- Hm tu crois vraiment de pouvoir me battre aussi rapidement ? Le taquina Saejin.

-Si Pansy m'aide un peu je pense que oui. Affirma Hugo.

\- Alors faisons comme ça : ma mère a appris quelques jeux à ton père donc je te propose de faire équipe avec lui et moi je joue contre toi avec ma mère. Proposa Saejin.

\- Ah non, moi je préfère faire équipe avec ta mère. Enfin, si tu veux bien Pansy ? Demanda Hugo en passant au tutoiement pour la première fois sans se soucier de la stupeur des autres.

\- Bon d'accord Hugo, je te suis. Répondit Pansy agréablement surprise qui tenta de le tutoyer.

\- Tu vas voir : on va les battre ! S'enthousiasma Hugo contaminé par l'esprit de compétition sans penser à sa mère qui allait mieux d'après Rose._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Que pensez-vous du voyage de retour entre Londres et Exeter ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Ron et Hugo ?**_

**_D'après vous, Saejin a bien fait de parler ainsi à Hugo au sujet de Pansy puis d'Hermione ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de leur conversation au sujet du Retourneur de Temps ? Hugo va-t-il enfin cesser d'y songer ou pas ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le rapprochement de Pansy et Hugo dans le train grâce au jeu ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la conversation à table ainsi que des explications entre les jumeaux et Ron au sujet des chiens ?_**

**_Enfin, comment trouvez-vous le passage au tutoiement entre Hugo et Pansy ?_**


	6. De nouvelles pistes ou horizons

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Après le retour de nos tourtereaux au foyer, la réalité reprend bien évidemment le dessus avec ses taxes, ses espoirs, ses tracas ou autres. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Pansy se rendit au laboratoire qui serait rouvert des aujourd'hui pour la plus grande joie de ses deux apprentis désireux de retrouver leurs chers chaudrons. Les employés saluèrent leur patronne avant de discuter un peu de leurs vacances respectives puis se mirent peu après au travail car de nouvelles commandes les attendaient déjà. Ensuite, Pansy confia son laboratoire à Adrian et fila la clinique de Green-Silver Wood où elle était attendue par Nott. En effet, les deux Serpentards n'avaient rien dit aux autres sur la nature des soins auxquels George avait été soumis, non pas par manque de confiance mais par précaution.

En effet, Pansy avait obtenu les autorisations nécessaires de la part des autorités mongoles ainsi que du médicomage des aurors et les parents de George qui signèrent plusieurs décharges mais elle se méfiait de Granger fort capable de l'accuser de Merlin seul savait quoi si elle finissait par apprendre les manipulations des Serpentards. Elle se ressaisit pour observer les résultats des dernières analyses de l'enfant tendus par Theodore. Nul ne pouvait dire s'il était complètement guéri, néanmoins, ses analyses étaient bien meilleures que les précédentes tout comme celles de Mylena ainsi que son embryon manifestement sain pour le moment.

Ensuite, Nott et Pansy discutèrent un moment sur la quantité de dose de Naraantsuya à administrer à Candy toujours plongée dans son coma. Les deux sorciers prudents décidèrent de lui donner d'abord une potion toutes les quatre heures pendant au moins une semaine afin de tester ses réactions. Ils se rendirent au chevet de la jeune femme afin d'administrer la première dose ensemble puis Pansy donna la première fiole à Nott qui se chargea de préparer la perfusion intraveineuse mais aussi Candy qui ne s'aperçut toujours de rien. Une fois la perfusion mise en place, Nott observa la sorcière avant de prendre la parole :

« _ J'espère que la potion va produire un autre comme miracle sur George.

\- C'est toi qui parle de miracle ? S'étonna Pansy. Tu dis toujours qu'il y a une cause à effet d'habitude.

\- Oui mais Candy est dans le coma depuis des mois maintenant donc c'est probablement plus difficile de la sauver que le petit George qui vivait ses premiers symptômes. Estima Nott.

\- Ce petit était cependant terrassé par une attaque foudroyante de la part de la malédiction donc je pense que c'était aussi dramatique que le cas de Candy.

\- J'espère que nous assisterons donc à un second rétablissement tout aussi spectaculaire dans ce cas. Dit Nott.

\- Ça je ne peux pas le garantir mais j'espère bien trouver rapidement la solution pour tout le monde. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je voudrais aussi tester la potion sur la Vielle Garde comme Lucius Malefoy. Avoua Nott.

\- Oui mais il faudrait être certain qu'il ne parle pas de la potion devant ses elfes ou autres parce que nous n'avons pas encore l'autorisation et Granger serait fort capable de nous causer des ennuis si l'un des domestiques lui en parle.

\- Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions hospitaliser ce cher Lucius ici. Dit Nott.

\- Ce serait une très bonne idée mais nous avons un problème car Skeeter va certainement tenter de comprendre pourquoi ce type est ici si elle vient à l'apprendre.

\- Oh c'est simple : je lui dirais que Malefoy a besoin d'examens approfondis et puis sa curiosité va vite se tasser à son sujet puisqu'elle va probablement s'intéresser d'avantage à ton bidon ainsi que les cours d'accouchement sans douleurs ou ceux de puériculture. S'esclaffa Nott.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Pans' : les gens se foutent des ex Mangemorts en ce moment car c'est ta grossesse qui les électrise. Rappela Nott.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y pense jamais car j'ai toujours vécu entourée de familles nombreuses en Mongolie donc mes grossesses ne suscitaient pas une telle attention sur moi. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Ici, les gens ne voient pas de bébés issu d'une conception traditionnelle depuis des lustres donc ta grossesse est un signe de bonheur, voire, de renouveau pour tous. Au fait qui va organiser ta nouvelle _Baby Shower_ cette fois-ci ? Demanda Nott.

\- Je sais que ce devrait être une amie normalement mais ce sera ma mère cette fois car elle n'a jamais pu être présente à mes cotés durant mes autres grossesses donc je veux lui faire ce plaisir. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pans' l'annonce de ta Baby Shower va définitivement éclipser l'hospitalisation du vieux Lucius. Estima Nott. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les deux sorciers discutèrent de différents sujets puis Pansy retourna à son laboratoire afin de travailler. Au moment de sa pause, elle prit cependant Adrian à part pour lui annoncer le projet de Nott puisque tous deux se fiaient totalement du Serpentard. Son ami écouta attentivement ses propos sur leur opération de sauvetage du petit George puis les espoirs de Theodore au sujet de Candy mais aussi des ex Mangemorts. Adrian acquiesça puis leur donna raison sur le fait de préserver le secret sur le nom de la fameuse potion sinon les hommes comme le vieux Malefoy pourrait hésiter à l'utiliser.

Par contre, il convainquit la jeune femme de mettre au moins Scorpius dans la confidence car le jeune homme travaillait avec eux et risquait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose avant de les trahir involontaire par un lapsus du à sa surprise. De plus, le jeune homme ne susciterait aucun soupçon s'il allait voir souvent son grand-père durant son hospitalisation. Pansy acquiesça puis tous deux rejoignirent Nott afin d'en parler. Les trois sorciers finirent par se mettre d'accord, néanmoins, Théodore exigea un serment inviolable de Scorpius et Noyan qui seraient probablement mis au courant lui aussi puisqu'il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées auprès de la maîtresse des potions.

Pansy acquiesça et lui promit de s'en charger avant d'inviter les deux hommes à partager son repas au chalet en compagnie de Ron. Ensuite, la sorcière retourna à son laboratoire en compagnie d'Adrian puis demanda à ses deux apprentis de les suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent mais Scorpius n'éprouvait plus aucune appréhension contrairement à la première fois où il reçut une convocation de ce genre. Ensuite, il écouta la maîtresse des potions exiger un nouveau serment inviolable mais fut de nouveau rassuré sur son contenu raisonnable puisqu'il s'agissait seulement de garder le silence sur les propos échangés entre eux ou Nott au sujet des soins donnés à leurs patients.

Noyan s'y soumit sans soucis lui aussi puis attendit tout en observant les efforts de Scorpius pour rester calme même s'il espérait que la maitresse des potions avait trouvé quelque chose de nouveau car le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son grand-père qui avait de nouveau perdu une partie de sa vigueur. Ensuite, Pansy prit la parole :

« _ Nous continuons d'avancer dans les recherches mais nous avons eu aussi un petit coup de pouce de Merlin à Noël même si j'avoue avoir préféré le recevoir d'une autre manière. Révéla Pansy en songeant à sa panique face à l'état du pauvre petit George durant cette fameuse nuit.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit Scorpius.

\- Vous avez noté les petits boutons de George le fils de Mylena ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui ils se sont estompés donc je suppose qu'il a attrapé une maladie enfantine ou du moins, je le supposais jusqu'à maintenant. Répondit Scorpius de plus en plus curieux.

\- En réalité, George a subi une attaque foudroyante de la part de la malédiction. Avoua Pansy.

\- Il y est soumis lui aussi ? S'étonna Noyan.

\- Pourtant les enfants des ex Mangemorts n'ont jamais été touchés jusqu'à présent. Remarqua Scorpius légèrement inquiet.

\- N'oubliez pas que George vient d'une autre dimension et donc ce Voldemort là a probablement eu le temps d'élaborer d'avantage sa malédiction. Estima Adrian.

\- Donc c'est seulement lui qui est atteint pas nous. Constata Scorpius soulagé.

\- Exact mais nous sommes parvenus à le soigner grâce à une potion ou du moins à le sauver de la mort ce soir-là. Le médicomage Nott et moi ne savons pas encore s'il est seulement en rémission ou s'il est complètement guéri mais nous avons bon espoir. Affirma Pansy.

\- Et quelle est cette potion ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- La potion _Naraantsuya_. Révéla Pansy tout en étudiant la réaction des jeunes gens.

\- Euh mais c'est une potion pour les femmes enceintes ! Protesta Noyan surpris.

\- Votre potion a fait quel effet sur ce bébé ? Demanda Scorpius également abasourdi.

\- En fait, le médicomage Nott a constaté l'amélioration des analyses de Mylena depuis sa grossesse et donc sa prise de Naraantsuya. Enfin, son embryon semble totalement sain grâce à l'absorption massive de toutes ces potions. Insista Pansy.

\- Hm donc vous avez décidé de tester la potion sur George pour le sauver ? Devina Scorpius redevenu sérieux.

\- Oui : sachez que le médicomage Nott et moi n'avons pas pris cette décision à la légère mais pour tenter de sauver ce bambin en train de mourir sous nos yeux. Précisa Pansy.

\- Donc si la potion a agi sur cet enfant qui est de sexe masculin, vous pensez qu'elle pourrait aussi agir sur l'organisme d'un homme adulte. Supputa Scorpius.

\- Exact mais nous devons la tester et nous attendons encore les autorisations du Ministère.

\- Je ne veux pas vous paraître irrespectueux mais mon grand-père est assez fatigué depuis peu. Donc sommes-nous vraiment contraints d'attendre l'accord de la bureaucratie ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet.

\- Nous n'entendons pas le faire, néanmoins, je ne peux pas vous garantir la guérison complète de votre grand-père ou votre père pour le moment. Je n'aime pas ça mais le temps presse dont il me faut utiliser votre grand-père comme cobaye. Insista Pansy.

\- Je comprends et il le comprendra lui aussi. Affirma Scorpius.

\- Enfin, je vous demande de ne pas révéler le nom de la potion utilisée à vos familiers car les hommes seraient capables de la refuser sous prétexte qu'elle a été crée pour les femmes. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui vous avez raison car j'ai eu envie de rire moi aussi. S'excusa Scorpius penaud.

\- Tu apprendras à dépasser ces choses au fil de ton apprentissage Scorpius. Le rassura Adrian.

\- J'aimerais parler à votre grand-père Scorpius mais pas au Manoir car les murs ont des oreilles d'elfes. Insista Pansy.

\- Oui je comprends : je vais l'inviter chez nous après le travail si vous voulez. Proposa Scorpius.

\- Oui ce serait mieux ainsi car nous devons parler sérieusement mais sans témoins gênants. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je dis ça mais nous savons tous que les elfes vénèrent Mrs Davies qui ne me supporte pas donc elle risquerait de nous entraver pour le seul plaisir de me contrarier sans songer aux malades. Expliqua Pansy._ »

* * *

Les jeunes gens discutèrent un moment avec les adultes puis se remirent au travail. L'attention de Scorpius sur son cher chaudron se décupla si c'était encore possible car il était électrisé par la nouvelle d'un nouveau soin pour son grand-père puis son père si les essais étaient concluants. Il profita ensuite de sa pause pour demander expressément à son grand-père de venir prendre le thé chez lui à la fin de son travail afin qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps ensemble tous les deux. Scorpius invitait aussi ses parents ainsi que sa grand-mère. Au début, le vieux Lucius resta un peu surpris par cette invitation surprenante mais il se ressaisit à la vue d'un elfe manifestement curieux puis finit par plaisanter sur le désir de Scorpius de lui montrer sa maison.

Astoria acquiesça en affirmant que son fils lui avait parlé de son projet puis elle demanda à l'elfe de préparer un panier de victuailles pour pouvoir les laisser à son fils et Noyan comme ça ils n'auraient qu'à les réchauffer ce soir ou demain. L'elfe acquiesça puis sortit mais les Malefoy conservèrent cependant un silence prudent sur cette invitation étrange puis continuèrent leur farce sur la maison de Scorpius ou les débordements d'un jeune homme chez lui pour ne pas donner satisfaction à la domesticité.

En effet, le vieux Lucius ne voulait pas se leurrer mais cette invitation ressemblait plutôt à une convocation. Aussi, il se demandait si son petit-fils ne voulait pas lui faire rencontrer Pansy qui ne se déplaçait plus beaucoup en raison de sa grossesse mais surtout ne voulait pas s'exposer chez les Malefoy si ses recherches n'étaient pas toujours approuvées par le Ministère. Effectivement, le vieux Malefoy était conscient que ses elfes ne lui étaient pas tous fidèles car certains lui avaient été imposés par le Ministère ou Hermione Granger. Or, le vieux Serpentard connaissait l'histoire de la dispute à Aviemore car Noyan en avait parlé à Scorpius. Aussi, Malefoy savait tout sur l'animosité plus qu'évidente entre Pansy et Hermione prête à tout pour mettre la première plus bas que terre quitte à laisser les ex Mangemorts crever au passage…

Aussi, il attendit impatiemment l'heure du rendez-vous puis utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez son petit-fils où il trouva non seulement Pansy mais aussi Nott en train de l'attendre. Le sorcier surpris observa également le chalet coloré, voire, trop moderne pour ses gouts mais manifestement douillet et surtout propre contrairement à ses craintes au sujet d'une garçonnière comme il appelait le chalet des deux jeunes gens. Le sorcier s'assit donc sans appréhension sur le fauteuil pendant que son petit-fils se faisait aider par sa mère pour servir tous les invités. Ensuite, Lucius prit la parole :

« - Comment allez-vous Mrs Weasley ?

\- Très bien merci et vous ?

\- Vos potions me permettent de rester debout, néanmoins, j'avoue me sentir de nouveau faible. Confessa Lucius.

\- C'est normal car nous pensons que la malédiction a trouvé le moyen de s'immuniser face aux effets de cette potion. Expliqua Nott.

\- Hm, voilà qui est bien fâcheux. Répondit Lucius qui s'efforçait de conserver un ton posé mais craignait de mourir.

\- Nous avons cependant une autre potion à vous proposer et elle semble combattre plus efficacement les effets de la malédiction car elle ne se contente pas de les neutraliser mais les repousse de son mieux. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'enthousiasma Draco comme son père même si ce dernier conservait son attitude posée.

\- Oui mais nous devons encore tester la potion sur des volontaires. Toutefois, vous connaissez les lenteurs de la bureaucratie donc nous sommes en attente. Spécifia Nott pour tenter de faire comprendre le problème.

\- Hm, la bureaucratie est toujours trop tatillonne, Je me porte donc volontaire pour le bien de tous car je suis l'un des plus vieux ex Mangemorts encore en vie. S'offrit Lucius pas vraiment prêt à se sacrifier mais seulement désireux d'avoir accès à la potion.

\- Nous n'attendions pas moins de vous et nous vous remercions. Comment Nott tout en s'efforçant de ne pas faire preuve de sarcasme.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi : c'est tout à fait normal. Se rengorgea Malefoy sans s'apercevoir de l'ironie du médicomage.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains mais nous craignons que les murs n'aient des oreilles d'elfes chez vous. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je partage votre crainte Mrs. Confirma Lucius.

\- C'est pourquoi, je voudrais vous hospitaliser à Green-Silver Wood d'ici quelques jours sous le prétexte de faire une très longue série d'examen.

\- Je me présenterais ò votre clinique dés que vous m'appellerez. Promit Lucius.

\- En fait, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions préparer une scène pour détourner les soupçons des elfes. Donc je vous propose de simuler une certaine faiblesse en ces jours puis Draco ou votre épouse pourrait insister pour vous convaincre de me contacter. Ensuite, je viendrais chez vous pour vous ausculter avant d'affirmer vous hospitaliser. Ma clinique n'est pas aussi belle que le manoir Malefoy mais je pourrais vous garder sous contrôle jour et nuit afin de tester les dosages mais aussi vos réactions. Déclara Nott.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon confort car l'essentiel c'est de tester cette potion dans l'espoir de pouvoir sauver mon fils mais aussi tous les ex Mangemorts. Affirma Lucius.

\- Très bien. De toute façon, vos familiers pourront venir vous voir dans la journée et je vous autoriserai peut-être à sortir dans le parc de la clinique, voire, au centre-ville de Green-Silver Wood selon votre état. Ah, il est cependant possible que je vous impose de rester dans une chaise roulante pendant quelques temps mais ce sera pour votre bien. Dit Nott.

\- Je suis à votre entière disposition. _Confirma aussitôt Lucius._ De toute façon j'ai confiance en des Serpentards comme vous deux vraiment désireux de me soigner plutôt que de rester entre les mains des elfes de Granger.

\- Serpentard un jour… Commença Nott.

\- Serpentards toujours ! Reprirent tous les ex Serpentards. _ »

Ensuite, les sorciers discutèrent un moment des modalités d'hospitalisation de Lucius Malefoy impatient de rentrer à la clinique puis Pansy finit par rentrer chez elle afin de dîner avec sa famille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hugo déposa Max dans sa cage et l'accompagna à la clinique de Rigny afin d'effectuer le contrôle requis par le vétomagique lors de l'auscultation de Max requis à Aviemore. Il dut patienter un peu en raison du nombre de clients mais le jeune homme n'en prit pas ombrage car cela signifiait que le vétomagique commençait à avoir du succès. Il nota aussi que les soins les plus légers indiqués par Rigny étaient effectués par Mylena dans un second petit cabinet quand elle ne s'occupait pas du salon de toilettage.

Enfin, le jeune homme put entrer dans le cabinet avec Max puis Rigny le salua avant de caresser le bulldog anglais qui se sentit aussitôt en confiance. Durant l'auscultation, Hugo admira les gestes du cracmol qui parvint même à effectuer des prises de sang au chien sans susciter de réaction de la part de Max. Ensuite, le fils de Ron resta surpris par la présence de certains appareils moldus ou encore leur utilisation par Rigny qui put ainsi effectuer non seulement des radiographies de la patte de Max mais aussi des images numériques après avoir donné une potion tranquillisante à Max.

Face à la curiosité du jeune homme, le vétomagique affirma que les moldus avaient fait de grande avancée en technologie pour la médecine vétérinaire contrairement à la vétomagie. En tout cas, il était bien content d'avoir étudié dans les deux mondes, ce qui lui permettait d'offrir des soins complets à ses patients. Il montra ensuite à Hugo surpris les images sur son écran moldu puis estima devoir opérer la patte de Max d'ici peu ou lui donner des potions pour redresser et ressouder ses os. Le jeune homme curieux observa les détails soulignés par Rigny et comprit que cet homme avait totalement raison. Il confessa son inquiétude, néanmoins, Rigny le rassura en lui fournissant de nombreux détails sur l'opération puis lui proposa de fixer un rendez-vous afin de consacrer une matinée, voire, une journée à Max. Ensuite Hugo curieux finit par lui poser des questions :

« _ Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret ou impoli mais comment vous avez fait pour devenir vétomagique dans notre monde sans aucun Aspic ?

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de magie, ni d'Aspic pour soigner des créatures magiques ou non.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Non, on ne demande pas de magie ou d'aspic pour s'occuper des animaux. Sinon, Hagrid l'ami de ton père ne pourrait pas être l'enseignant des soins aux creatures magiques à Poudlard. Expliqua Rigny amusé par la stupéfaction du gamin.

\- Oui vous avez raison. Reconnut Hugo.

\- Donc j'ai pu commencer sans problèmes ma formation à treize ans auprès d'un autre vétomagique avant de la conclure à dix-huit. J'étudiais à l'école moldue le matin car les Mongols y vont seulement durant la matinée. Ensuite, je faisais mon apprentissage auprès d'un vétomagique l'après-midi ainsi qu'une partie de ma soirée. Enfin, j'ai passé mes examens devant la corporation sorcière internationale puis je suis devenu vétomagique à dix-huit ans avant de commencer l'université moldue après mon bac. Expliqua Rigny.

\- Donc je pourrais songer à étudier la vétomagie même si je n'obtenais pas beaucoup d'Aspics ?

\- Oui mais je te conseille quand même de continuer tes études et passer tes Aspics dans quelques mois car c'est toujours un plus. Tu es intéressé par le métier de vétomagique ? Demanda Rigny.

\- Eh bien j'avoue m'intéresser de plus en plus aux animaux et j'aime beaucoup vous voir travailler. Donc je voudrais y songer mais je n'ai aucune idée de la formation nécessaire ou autre.

\- La formation dure cinq ans pendant lesquels tu deviens apprenti. Elle est très différente de chez les moldus car tu dois d'abord commencer ton apprentissage par une première étape de deux ans pour devenir assistant vétomagique comme ma femme Mylena. Une fois que tu as obtenu ce statut après plusieurs examens lors des sessions proposées par la corporation, tu peux commencer la seconde étape. Au bout de trois ans, tu peux enfin devenir un vétomagique si tu parviens à réussir les examens de la corporation, sinon tu dois poursuivre tes études pendant encore un an en attendant la nouvelle session d'examens. Expliqua Rigny.

\- Vous avez donc eu vos examens dés le premier coup ! Réalisa Hugo.

\- Oui mais j'ai beaucoup étudié et travaillé pour ça parce que le vétomagique ne soigne pas seulement des animaux classiques comme les moldus mais aussi des creatures magiques. Donc je connais beaucoup de confrères qui ont mis six voire, huit ans pour devenir vétomagique. Dit Rigny.

\- Et vous avez ensuite étudié chez les moldus ?

\- Oui car j'ai vécu une partie de ma vie dans ce monde dés le début de ma scolarité. Certains de mes collègues vétomagiques ne voient pas la nécessité d'effectuer une formation moldue mais je trouve que cela m'a permis d'acquérir d'autres méthodes afin de pouvoir proposer des alternatives ou d'autres soins.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Eh bien prends le cas de Max par exemple : un vétomagique va te proposer de lui donner une potion pour ressouder les os mais ce genre de potion est très pesant pour un animal. C'est vrai qu'on évite ainsi l'opération mais le chien va souffrir d'avantage en restant alité pendant deux mois à cause de toutes les doses de potions ingurgitées. En revanche, il va être fatigué après l'intervention mais ne restera pas alité autant de temps même si je lui mettais un plâtre ou autre. Affirma Rigny.

\- Hm, je comprends : Oncle Harry a manifestement souffert après son réveil quand l'infirmière lui avait ressoudé les os grâce à une potion à cause d'une chute durant une partie de Quidditch. Dit Hugo songeur.

\- Ton oncle Harry comprenait la raison pour laquelle il subissait ces effets mais le chien, le chat ou un autre animal ne comprend pas ces choses et souffre seulement malgré toutes les potions calmantes possibles. Enfin, tu ne peux pas non plus lui donner des potions pour le faire dormir toute la journée pendant deux mois pour lui éviter la douleur. Renchérit Rigny.

\- Donc il vaut mieux opérer Max.

\- D'après moi oui maintenant tu peux encore réfléchir ou prendre un second avis chez mon confrère sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Proposa Rigny.

\- Non, je vous fais confiance. Au fait, vous me prendriez comme apprenti si je voulais entamer des études de vétomagie ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Eh bien, je serais très intéressé par un apprenti car ma femme sera en congé maternité dans quelques mois donc j'aurais besoin d'aide. Mais tu es certain de vouloir devenir mon apprenti ? L'interrogea Rigny abasourdi.

\- Euh oui pourquoi ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- C'est que je suis un cracmol donc aucun sorcier ne souhaite devenir l'apprenti d'un cracmol ou sous ses ordres. Expliqua Rigny.

\- Ma mère est une sorcière née moldue donc franchement, je n'ai pas ce genre de préjugés débile. Moi ce que je vois ce sont vos capacités avec les animaux et vos connaissances qui sont largement supérieures à celles de certains sorciers. D'ailleurs vous commencez à avoir beaucoup de clients donc ces gens ont confiance en vous et se moquent de votre statut. Affirma Hugo.

\- Alors voilà ce que je te propose Hugo : tu retournes à l'école pour passer tes Aspics et tu réfléchis à ce que tu souhaites faire plus tard. Ensuite, si tu es vraiment intéressé par une formation de vétomagie avec moi, je te prendrais à l'essai pendant l'été puis tu poursuivras ton apprentissage en septembre si ça t'intéresse toujours. Ensuite, tu tenteras d'obtenir le statut d'assistant vétomagique au bout de deux ans si tu as validé différents acquis. Une fois ce premier statut obtenu, tu pourras continuer ta formation si tu le souhaites. D'ailleurs, tu auras l'occasion de voir comment se déroule cette seconde étape auprès de Mylena.

\- Votre femme veut finalement devenir vétomagique elle aussi ?

\- Oui Mylena s'est enfin décidée donc elle est redevenue mon apprentie non seulement pour sa formation de toiletteur mais surtout celle de vétomagique depuis septembre. Affirma Rigny très fier de sa femme.

\- Au fait votre idée de refuge avance ? Demanda Hugo curieux.

\- Nous devons en parler ce soir avec Rolf, Luna, ton père, Pansy, Toorj, Naëlle et Greg.

\- J'aimerais bien participer à votre projet moi aussi mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Avoua Hugo.

\- Les volontaires seront aussi les bienvenus Hugo : nous n'avons pas seulement besoin d'argent mais aussi d'un coup de main. Donc ton aide sera grandement appréciée quand tu ne seras plus à Poudlard. Affirma Rigny._ »

L'adolescent discuta encore un bon moment avec l'adulte puis il retourna chez son père avant de parler de son projet à Saejin qui l'approuva aussitôt. La jeune fille ne savait toujours pas quoi faire à la fin de ses études et songeait donc à travailler au dojo de son père ou au restaurant de son oncle en attendant de comprendre ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Hugo tenta aussitôt de la convaincre de songer à une formation en vétomagie puisqu'elle aimait les animaux. Sa petite amie confessa n'avoir jamais réfléchi à cette éventualité puis lui promit d'y réfléchir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hugo demanda à son père la permission de venir avec lui chez Rigny pour assister à la réunion. Ron contacta d'abord le cracmol qui accepta volontiers puis le jeune homme curieux suivit donc les époux Weasley jusqu'à l'appartement au-dessus de la clinique puisque les Panshriij y vivaient toujours en attendant de finir les travaux de réparation de leur maison. Ils y trouvèrent déjà Luna et Rolf, Greg, Naëlle, Toorj, Kenji, sa mère ainsi que sa grand-mère puis Ron surpris observa la robe de Luna dotée de différents imprimés animaliers mais il ne dit rien car il s'agissait simplement de tissus. Les sorciers s'échangèrent plusieurs salutations puis Rigny et Rolf présentèrent leur projet de construire un refuge pour les animaux domestiques à Green-Silver Wood mais aussi une second refuge inséré dans une petite réserve à coté pour les créatures magiques sauvage qui ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas être soumises à l'adoption.

Pansy curieuse demanda aussitôt où ils comptaient placer cette réserve puis Rigny lui parla d'un immense terrain à vendre parmi les propriétés domaniales de Loutry et qui était assez éloigné de la commune pour pouvoir rester discret. Ron inquiet se demanda si ce second projet n'était pas un peu trop fantasque comme Luna car les animaux pourraient fort bien s'enfuir de cette zone et se présenter devant les moldus. Il finit donc par soulever cette question :

« _ Euh, vos animaux sauvages seront dangereux ou non ? Parce que cela resterait quand même assez près des villages voisins moldus mais aussi Green-Silver Wood.

\- Nous ne ferons pas entrer des espèces dangereuses pour l'homme dans la réserve et il n'y a aura pas de dragons non plus car nous sommes conscients de la proximité de la population. Le rassura Rolf.

\- Hm, ça me rassure car je n'aurais pas été tranquille sinon. Je comprends le besoin de protéger tous les animaux mais je pense que certains doivent rester dans leur habitat naturel. Avoua Ron pas du tout désireux d'imaginer un tigre s'échapper de la réserve et rejoindre les villages moldus ou le leur.

\- Exact, je me bats contre des braconniers sorciers dans certains pays mais je ne ferais pas venir les animaux ici car je ne veux pas transformer la réserve en un simple zoo, ni Rigny. Renchérit Rolf.

\- Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous sembler trop pragmatique mais la réserve n'aurait-elle pas besoin de visiteurs pour s'autofinancer ou du moins en partie ? Parce que le mécénat c'est bien beau mais vous ne trouverez pas toujours des donateurs. Intervint Toorj.

\- Nous en avons conscience donc nous organiserons probablement des visites guidées, des sessions pédagogiques ou autres. Ce que je sous-entends par zoo c'est le fait de laisser des espèces dans des cages. En revanche, nous voudrions préserver certaines espèces pacifiques comme des animaux herbivores, des volatiles, des rongeurs ou autres capables de cohabiter entre eux. Expliqua Rolf.

\- Par contre, il est bien évident que nous délimiterons des espaces à certains animaux mais sans cages. Nous le ferons grâce à la magie. Ajouta Luna d'un ton toujours aussi rêveur.

\- C'est clair que nous organiserons des choses petit à petit mais pas avant un an ou deux je pense car nous devons d'abord faire des travaux mais aussi permettre aux différentes espèces de s'acclimater, voire, installer des plantes, des arbres… Renchérit Rigny.

\- C'est bon à savoir parce que la réserve ne peut pas vivre seulement de dons, sinon vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Estima Toorj très pragmatique.

\- Et comment comptez-vous organiser le refuge domestique ? Demanda Pansy

\- Comme tous les refuges mais nous voulons l'ouvrir au public dés que possible dans l'espoir de permettre aux futurs pensionnaires de trouver des maîtres. Affirma Rigny.

\- Hm donc le refuge devrait être placé à _Green-Silver Wood_ mais dans l'une des zones en friche pour ne pas déranger les voisins. Estima Pansy.

\- Exact et j'ai déjà trouvé un endroit intéressant. Répondit aussitôt Rigny ravi de l'intérêt de sa parente avant de montrer à l'assistance une carte de Green-Silver Wood et son terrain domanial. _ »

Ensuite, Rolf et Rigny continuèrent leur exposé afin de convaincre leurs futurs mécènes. Ron admira silencieusement leurs projets, néanmoins, il estimait que l'argent versé pour la réserve ne serait jamais rentabilisé. Le rouquin n'était pas avare mais il préférait donner de l'argent aux pauvres dans ce cas afin de les aider à s'en sortir plutôt que de recueillir des animaux sauvages. Par contre, Ronald était tout à fait d'accord pour le refuge d'animaux domestiques après avoir appris assisté aux déboires d'Opale et Max avant leur adoption.

En revanche, Hugo mais aussi Saejin et même Toorj dans une certaine mesure étaient d'avantage intéressés par la réserve. Ils finirent par demander des détails techniques mais aussi les coûts du projet. Les deux hommes et Luna se lancèrent aussitôt dans un long discours ainsi que des calculs. Ron gêné songea aussitôt à la visite de Parme ce matin mais aussi sa promesse de financer ses nombreux projets dont le film où Rose jouerait le premier rôle. Mr et Mrs Lee Jordan étaient revenus de leur voyage de noces improvisé depuis quelques jours et apprenaient maintenant à vivre ensemble. Les premiers temps, Lee dut apprendre les règles élémentaires du ménage mais il avait enfin accepté de partager les taches ménagères en attendant le recrutement d'un elfe de maison.

Le sorcier subissait parfois la tyrannie de sa femme, néanmoins, il n'en souffrait pas car les « recommandations » de son épouse se révélaient toujours judicieuses que ce soit au niveau vestimentaire ou professionnel. Enfin, le sorcier savait que ce trait de caractère était compensé par la fragilité de son épouse qui redevenait un petit chat ronronnant une fois de retour dans leur appartement provisoire. En effet, le logement de Lee ressemblait trop à une garçonnière pour que Parme s'y sente à l'aise. Le Gryffondor aimait bien l'appartement loué par sa femme, néanmoins, il s'agissait d'un petit studio donc tous deux cherchaient un appartement à louer en attendant l'achat de l'une des maisons de Green-Silver Wood.

Lee était maintenant heureux et sa joie débordante se reversait sur ses auditeurs lors de ses émissions radio ou sur les spectateurs durant ses prestations télévisées. Sa femme faisait aussi de son mieux pour attirer les mécènes mais les gens se montraient encore frileux malgré le succès du dessin-animé car les sorciers ne connaissaient rien aux films. Aussi, Ron avait finalement fait une promesse de don bien plus consistante que prévu pour financer les prochains projets de Parme. Malgré tous ses profits, la _PR&amp;RW_ détenait des frais comme tout le monde ainsi que des taxes à payer. D'ailleurs, les employés du service de comptabilité du Ministère furent ravis d'envoyer de nombreux courriers à Ronald Weasley ce matin pour solliciter le paiement de plusieurs taxes pour l'activité de la _PR&amp;RW_ durant l'année 2018.

Ron paierait bien entendu toutes ces choses, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas dilapider l'argent restant en se dispersant dans plusieurs projets philanthropiques puisque la _PR&amp;RW_ obtiendrait seulement des retombées publicitaires. En revanche, la boutique, le laboratoire et l'officine de Pansy étaient bien moins taxés car elle était soumise au régime fiscal des artisans en tant que maitresse des potions et non des commerçants comme son mari. Aussi, la jeune femme avait déjà retiré son propre argent cet après-midi afin de le donner à Ronald qui gérait la comptabilité des activités de son épouse. Enfin, Pansy avait aussi perçu une coquette somme de la part du service des aurors mongols en guise de prime pour la livraison de potions très particulières. D'ailleurs, Ron enviait sa femme qui bénéficiait la faible fiscalité en Mongolie où elle déclarait ses activités moldues mais aussi celles en tant qu'auror potioniste. Ainsi, Pansy payait moins de taxe seule pour ses propres activités, qu'à deux pour la _PR&amp;RW_.

Durant leur repas de midi, Ronald lui avait parlé du montant de la promesse de don finalement octroyée à Parme puis Pansy inquiète était restée un instant sans voix avant de lui demander s'ils pouvaient se le permettre. Ensuite, la jeune femme avait été rassurée par les propos de son mari et le laissa donc faire, cependant, Ron se demandait maintenant si elle comprendrait son refus de financer la réserve. Le sorcier était d'accord pour aider le refuge d'animaux domestique mais pas l'autre. Il se sentait cependant mal à l'aise face à l'enthousiasme évident d'Hugo et Saejin qui obtint une promesse de dons de la part de son père même si Toorj affirma rester mesuré car il détenait seulement ses économies, les recettes pas très élevée du dojo ainsi que son salaire d'auror et venait d'acheter la maison en Ecosse. Ron se rassura aussitôt à la vue de l'attitude compréhensive de Saejin et estima qu'Hugo ne lui en voudrait donc pas si son propre don n'était pas très élevé lui non plus.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy posa quelques questions avant de confesser son manque de temps pour participer pleinement aux deux projets même si elle aiderait de son mieux par ses dons. Rigny la rassura sur sa compréhension puis estima silencieusement que les Panshriij seraient probablement les plus généreux. Effectivement, il en reçut la confirmation le lendemain au moment où les sorciers se présentèrent à la clinique. Rigny ne critiqua cependant personne car les dons etaient bien plus élevés que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il remercia donc Ron pour sa contribution au nom de la _PR&amp;RW_ pour le refuge d'animaux domestique, celle de Greg plus modeste mais également présente pour ce projet également avant de recevoir celle de Toorj pour la réserve.

Ron était très tranquille car il avait discuté avec Pansy de son impression negative sur la réserve et son refus de prendre le risque de perdre de l'argent car ils devaient payer les taxes de la PR&amp;RW, les charges salariales et surtout garantir leurs salaires à leurs employés. Or, la société engrangeait des profits mais devait sans cesse combattre pour attirer l'attention et susciter l'achat de nouveaux objets puisque la plupart des sorciers étaient déjà équipés de _Magic'Mobiles_ et _Magic'TV_. De plus, Ron penaud avait aussi rappelé à sa femme la promesse de dons à Parme donc il ne voulait pas s'engager dans d'autres promesses de dons trop élevées pour le moment. Pansy faisait totalement confiance à son mari pour gérer les comptes de leur société ou leur caisse commune donc elle le laissa faire comme il l'entendait. En échange, Ronald ne se mêla pas de ses décisions pour ses propres deniers.

Aussi, la jeune femme, Naraantsuya, Odval mais aussi Kenji se présentèrent le soir chez Rigny pour lui donner deux bourses de gallions à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les quatre Panshriij s'etaient réunis pour accumuler leurs donations puis ils repartirent par la cheminée en compagnie de la future maman. Le vétomagique abasourdi ne s'attendait cependant pas à une telle générosité car le montant de la première bourse destinée à la réserve contenait la somme exacte pour l'achat du terrain. Dans la seconde, Rigny trouva un montant un peu moins élevé mais plus que confortable pour lui permettre l'achat de la parcelle de terrain convoitée pour le refuge d'animaux domestiques et la construction de ce dernier.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du début des soins de Candy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Lucius Malefoy ou "son esprit de sacrifice" (MDR) ?**_

_**Pensez-vous que Pansy fait bien de cacher le nom de la potion utilisée ou non ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la discussion entre Rigny et Hugo ?**_

_**D'après vous, Hermione accepterait-elle de voir son fils devenir vétomagique ?**_

**_Comment trouvez-vous les deux projets de Rigny, Rolf et Luna ainsi que leurs attitudes respectives ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la reaction de Ron ?_**

**_Et comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des Panshriij ?_**


	7. Arthur et Poppy

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**Je me suis rendue compte l'autre jour que j'avais oublié de mentionner un détail évident à mes yeux mais que je n'avais jamais évoqué. En effet, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez mais Toorj a subi une operation laser pour corriger sa vue. Donc ses problèmes de vue ont aussi été hérité par ses enfants qu ont des lunettes ou des lentilles. Aussi, j'ai corrigé le tir MDR. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Pansy et Nott notèrent les légers progrès enregistrés au sujet de Candy moins pale qu'auparavant mais ils restaient prudents au point de conseiller à Mylena de ne pas trop s'emballer. La future maman comprenait leurs raisons, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver du réveil de sa sœur afin que Candy puisse assister à son mariage. En effet, Mylena et Rigny désiraient vraiment se marier le jour de la Saint-Valentin et organisaient leur mariage simple mais très beau à leurs yeux. De plus, l'ex petit ami de Candy pourrait enfin les marier selon le rite sorcier mongol cette fois-ci puisqu'il était chamane à tous les effets. Aussi, les deux époux convoleraient aussi bien du coté moldu que du coté sorcier.

Les Panshriij recevaient souvent la visite d'Hugo à la clinique depuis que le jeune homme avait passé la journée avec eux lors de l'intervention de Max. Certes, l'adolescent n'avait pas assisté à l'opération effectuée à la moldue par Rigny avec l'assistance de Mylena, néanmoins, il avait pu ensuite observer son chien quand il fut ramené du bloc opératoire moldu aménagé par les Panshriij sous le patronage de Pansy cet automne. En effet, Hugo surpris avait appris que sa belle-mère comprenait l'utilité des deux systèmes puisqu'elle faisait soigner sa petite chienne Raja aussi bien par un Vétomagique qu'un vétérinaire avant sa mort. Aussi, elle en avait parlé au couple un jour puis Rigny lui avait confessé sa nostalgie envers son ancien cabinet moldu.

Pansy savait qu'il détenait également une formation vétérinaire et lui avait donc proposé d'équiper la clinique d'une aile « moldue ». Rigny avait alors expliqué les différentes sortes de matériel requis avant de l'accompagner dans plusieurs endroits afin d'acheter le nécessaire. Depuis, il pouvait donc pratiquer la médecine vétérinaire et la vétomagie à Green-Silver Wood. D'ailleurs, Opale fut sa première patiente à bénéficier des deux sciences. Après avoir appris ces détails, Hugo était resté très impressionné par l'attitude de sa belle-mère au point de commencer à s'intéresser vraiment à elle. De plus, le tutoiement l'aidait également à se rapprocher d'elle puis l'adolescent avait également apprécié le fait qu'elle soit venue en personne à la clinique afin de prendre des nouvelles de Max resté deux jours sous la garde du vétomagique. Ron était venu aussi tout comme Saejin, sa fratrie ainsi que son père mais pas Hermione, ni Rose.

Hugo curieux finit également interroger Rigny sur sa formation vétérinaire :

« _ Que faut-il faire pour devenir vétérinaire ?

\- Eh bien, les moldus obtiennent d'abord un diplôme comme le baccalauréat qui s'appelle A-Level en Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, ils peuvent présenter un dossier à l'université ou l'école vétérinaire. Répondit Rigny.

\- Les études de vétérinaires sont compliquées ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Cela demande beaucoup de rigueur ainsi que des efforts mais ça en vaut la peine quand on est vraiment passionné par ce métier. Affirma Rigny.

\- Hm.

\- Ça t'intéresse Hugo ?

\- Disons que j'aimerais bien pouvoir étudier la médecine vétérinaire et la vétomagie comme vous parce que j'ai compris que l'union des deux vous permet d'améliorer les soins des animaux. Avoua Hugo.

\- Alors je te conseille de passer ton bac du coté moldu : il y a des « colleges » qui préparent également les adultes jeunes ou moins jeunes au bac britannique. Je me suis renseigné sur ces formations et la plus adaptée pour l'école vétérinaire est la _sixth form college_ pour obtenir le bac ou _A-Level_ . Donc tu pourrais t'y inscrire l'année prochaine et présenter ensuite ton dossier auprès des écoles vétérinaires. Si tu restes chez ta mère à Londres, tu pourrais ensuite présenter ton dossier au _Royal veterinary College_ à l'université de Londres.

\- Il n'a pas d'autres etablissements ? S'etonna Hugo.

\- Si: il y a aussi d l'école vétérinaire à l'université de Nottingham, à l'université de Cambridge, à celle de Liverpool qui n'est pas loin de Cokeworth où Pansy pourrait te loger si tu ne veux pas transplaner tous les jours ou encore celle de Bristol. Sinon, tu pourrais aussi choisir les écoles vétérinaires de Glasgow et Edimbourg. Les études durent cinq ans, voire six à l'université de Cambridge. Expliqua Rigny.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais effectuer mon apprentissage avec vous si j'étudie aussi chez les moldus. Confessa Hugo.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu tes difficultés puisque j'ai fait mon apprentissage durant mon adolescence tour en étudiant à l'école moldue. Donc j'etais dejà vétomagique quand je suis allé à l'université moldue. Reconnut Rigny songeur.

\- ...

\- Tu pourrais t'inscrire dans un _college_ pendant un an où tu suivrais le cursus normal durant la journée puis tu me rejoindrais le soir mais ce serait trop pesant je pense. Toutefois, tu peux aussi passer tes examens pour le A-Level en candidat libre grâce à des cours du soir et tu effectue ton apprentissage avec moi la journée. Une fois que tu as ton A-Level en poche, nous verrons ensuite ce que nous pouvons faire pour te permettre de faire tes études dans les deux mondes. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'avais fait faire à Mylena. Expliqua Rigny.

\- Ah bon ? votre femme a donc un diplôme moldu ?

\- Oui je lui ai fait prendre des cours du soir et je l'aidais à préparer ses examens pour son brevet des collèges puis son baccalauréat. Ensuite, ma femme a suivi sa formation d'auxiliaire moldue mais elle a également fréquenté l'université moldue pour suivre des cours de psychologie en parallèle avec la formation de psychomage. Avoua Rigny très fier de Mylena qui avait obtenu des diplômes dans les deux mondes.

\- Hm, admettons que j'obtienne mon diplôme moldu après un ou deux ans. Comment ferons-nous pour ma formation car je ne pourrais pas aller à l'université moldue et rester ici ?

\- Eh bien, tu mettras simplement plus de temps pour devenir vétomagique si tu effectue ton apprentissage durant les vacances mais tu es encore jeune donc tu peux le faire. Estima Rigny.

\- Mais vous, vous pouvez exercer en Angleterre du coté moldu ? Demanda Hugo curieux.

\- Eh bien je dois passer des examens pour faire reconnaître mes diplômes mongols par le Ministère de l'Agriculture britannique afin de pouvoir exercer en Grande-Bretagne, sinon je continuerai de travailler seulement du coté sorcier. A moins de tout recommencer de zéro mais je me vois très mal retourner sur le campus universitaire à quarante-cinq ans car ma priorité c'est ma famille en ce moment. Tu sais que nous avons eu notre fils George seulement cette année Mylena et toi puis nous allons avoir notre bébé cette année donc je veux profiter de ma famille et pas rester sur un campus. Expliqua Rigny.

\- Oui je comprends.

\- Par contre, je t'avoue que Mylena et moi sommes en train d'étudier durant nos moments de libre pour nous présenter au baccalauréat britannique dans l'espoir que cela facilitera mes démarches. Dit Rigny.

\- Pourquoi Mylena le fait aussi ?

\- Eh bien, ma femme ne soutient dans ce projet et m'a aidé dans mes révisions dés le début, du coup, on s'y est mis ensemble. _ Repondit Rigny sans avouer à Hugo qu'il détenait lui aussi la nationalité anglaise grâce à Mylena puisque la jeune femme la détenait par son père même si peu de sorciers de cette dimension s'en doutaient.: En tout cas, tu es jeune Hugo donc tu peux te mettre à étudier dans les deux mondes. L'encourageas Rigny afin de changer de sujet._ »

L'adolescent lui promit d'y songer avant d'en parler à son père qui approuva son idée.

* * *

Par contre, Hugo resta surpris par l'apparition de lunettes sur le nez de Kushi un soir. Ron lui révéla alors les problèmes de vue de Toorj avant son opération au laser des années plus tôt mais aussi ceux de toute la fratrie qui en avait hérité. Aussi, Pansy et Toorj avaient cherché un bon spécialiste chez les moldus à Exeter puisque tous deux trouvaient les sorciers vraiment très arriérés sur le sujet.

Les jumeaux, Severus, et Saejin s'étaient donc rendus à une visite de contrôle cet été mais Kushi ne présentait alors aucun problème jusqu'en décembre, Aussi, il fut porté chez un moldu le mois dernier seulement. Ce type lui avait prescrit des lunettes puis Toorj et Pansy avaient emmené leur cadet chez un opticien moldu afin de lui commander une paire avant Noël. A présent, les lunettes étaient enfin arrivées puis Kushi était allé les tester chez l'opticien cet après-midi. Hugo curieux observa les petites lunettes de Kushi avant d'écouter Severus révéler un détail :

« _ Nous avons tous besoin de lunettes mais on porte des lentilles de contact.

\- Ah bon ? Mais alors tu as des lunettes toi aussi Saejin ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Oui mais je porte toujours des lentilles devant toi donc tu ne les as jamais vu. Révéla Saejin.

\- Des lentilles de contact ? Demanda Hugo en songeant à une publicité entrevue à la télé hier soir.

\- Oui c'est ça. Quand je pense que les sorciers ne les connaissent, pas c'est vraiment dingue ! Heureusement qu'Aav s'est fait opérer parce qu'il a pu ainsi voir les techniques moldues et c'est lui qui a parlé des lentilles de contact à Eej.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Hugo conscient que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas cette technologie moldue.

\- En tout cas, je ne porterai plus de lunettes, ni de lentilles d'ici peu car mes parents vont m'offrir une opération au laser cet été en guise de cadeau pour mes Aspics britanniques donc ma vue sera corrigée. S'enthousiasma Saejin.

\- C'est quoi comme opération ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- C'est un peu comme si un moldu utilisait sa baguette magique sur mes yeux et projetait un rayon pour corriger mes défauts. Expliqua Saejin le plus simplement possible.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?

\- Non. Le rassura sa petite amie.

\- Bon alors ça va. Dit Hugo.

\- En tout cas Hugo, tu viens voir nos chiens chez notre père demain ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Ca y est vous allez les chercher ?

\- Oui demain après-midi avec Aav et Eej ! S'enthousiasma Toorjii. _ »

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Hugo, Kaiden et Ron se rendirent donc chez Toorj pour observer les dobermans des jumeaux qui étaient allés les chercher au refuge en compagnie de leur père. Ronald ne dit rien, néanmoins, il ne se sentit pas à l'aise en présence de ces deux molosses manifestement très gentils d'après Toorj mais très impressionnant aux yeux du Gryffondor qui tint donc Kaiden à distance des deux animaux et ne s'en approcha pas non plus. Toutefois, nul ne lui fit aucune remarque puisque tout le monde était au courant de son appréhension envers ce genre de chiens. Ensuite, Hugo se demanda quand les enfants de Pansy se rendraient également au refuge puisque leur rentrée à Poudlard aurait lieu d'ici peu le 12 janvier.

De son coté, Rose éblouie était en train de découvrir la toute nouvelle industrie du cinéma sorcier gérée par Parme qui faisait de son mieux pour organiser le tournage du premier film sorcier de l'histoire tout en prenant soin de ne pas négliger son mari. La sorcière avait reçu bon nombre de candidatures spontanée et devait donc sélectionner des apprentis acteurs mais aussi de véritables couturiers dont deux réfugiées mongoles qui confectionnèrent de superbes deel pour les besoins du film. Parme avait également commandé d'avantage de matériel à la _PR&amp;RW_ et employait plus de personnel que prévu. La sorcière était donc bien heureuse d'avoir pu obtenir de l'argent de la part de Ron pour couvrir de nombreux frais supplémentaires. Elle retrouva aussi le sourire après la proposition du Ministre mongol qui lui fit octroyer une subvention de son département de la culture puisque le film évoquait aussi les Mongols.

En attendant, le début des reprises du film retardé de quelques semaines, Rose apprenait déjà son texte mais aussi à se sentir à l'aise devant une camera. En effet, Parme avait chargé Lee de l'aider à se préparer en la faisant participer à quelques reportages. Ainsi, Rose retourna à Aviemore avec Lee Jordan pour filmer les moldus aux sports d'hiver puis elle fit aussi une démonstration pratique. La jeune femme parla également de sa propre expérience du ski qui était un sport inconnu des sorciers. Rose finit aussi par faire un reportage sur le spa sorcier d'Harper, la pâtisserie de Naé, les serres du professeur Neville Londubat, le stade de l'équipe de Quidditch de Flaquemare en compagnie de Stuart Zender et participa même à l'une des émissions de cuisine de sa grand-mère ravie.

La fille de Ron suivit ensuite Munkhe sous l'œil des Magic'Mobile de la Green-Silver Wood TV afin de faire découvrir la Mongolie sorcière aux sorcier du monde entier qui regardaient la Magic'TV tous les soirs. En échange, Rose faisait de son mieux pour montrer la Grande-Bretagne au jeune Mongol sous les yeux des téléspectateurs. Les stations de radios étrangères n'étaient pas encore parvenues à monter leurs prochaines chaines de télévisions sorcières, néanmoins, les Ministres des différents pays étaient conscients de la publicité obtenues par la Mongolie et la Grande-Bretagne grâce aux reportages. Aussi, ils commandèrent différentes émissions à Parme ravie d'obtenir de l'argent en échange des reportages sur les autres communautés sorcières.

Entre deux reportages, Rose apprenait également l'équitation pour les besoins du film. Afin d'aider Parme, Pansy, Ron et Rigny prêteraient leurs chevaux à l'équipe de la jeune femme durant toute la préparation puis le tournage. Par contre, ils avaient exigé des garanties sur le bon traitement des animaux ainsi que toutes les pauses nécessaires pour leur permettre de se reposer. D'ailleurs, Rigny était autorisé à venir à tout moment pour inspecter les conditions de traitement des animaux confiés à des réfugiés mongols engagés comme soigneurs animaliers pour le tournage. Le vétomagique put également assister aux leçons d'équitation de Rose et lui donna de nombreux conseils sous le regard de Ron qui estima que ce type était vraiment très à l'aise avec les chevaux. Mylena lui affirma que leur petit ranch avait été la réalisation du rêve d'enfance de son mari, néanmoins, ils attendraient quelques années avant d'en construire un autre car ils ne disposaient pas des fonds nécessaires, ni de la main d'œuvre pour s'en occuper pendant que tous deux travaillaient à la clinique.

Ron avait acquiescé puis s'était mis à observer Rose qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Munkhe l'autre acteur principal du prochain film puisque Parme souhaitait les voir faire plus ample connaissance pour qu'ils soient à l'aise ensemble devant la camera au moment des premières reprises. Le jeune Mongol ne semblait démontrer aucune mauvaise intention, néanmoins, le rouquin surpris trouvait Rose bien plus frivole en sa compagnie qu'avec Noyan. Toutefois, il chassa ses pensées en estimant que sa fille ne faisait rien de mal puisqu'elle ne flirtait pas avec ce garçon dans le dos de son petit ami. Enfin, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu à son âge...

* * *

Ensuite, il dut maintenir sa promesse le 10 janvier et voulut donc emmener les enfants de Pansy au refuge où ils s'étaient dejà rendus avec leur père car les jumeaux semblaient avoir déjà trouvé son bonheur. Ron demanda donc à Saejin de les conduire là-bas car Pansy ne pouvait pas conduire. De plus, elle voulait également chercher un chien de berger puisque ses elfes lui en réclamaient un depuis des mois. La jeune femme leur avait promis d'y songer, néanmoins, elle avait proposé de prendre un adulte si possible car Pansy savait que bon nombre de ces chiens finissaient par se retrouver au refuge parce que certains maitres étaient dépassés par leur besoin d'activités incompatible avec une vie en appartement.

Les elfes connaissaient les capacités de leur maîtresse en tant qu'animagus et avaient donc accepté. Aussi, Pansy ferait donc partie du voyage tout comme Hugo qui affirmait transplaner pour rentrer au chalet, voire, emmener les enfants avec lui si nécessaire pour laisser la place aux cages des animaux. Ron avait également demandé à Rigny de les accompagner afin de lui demander conseil sur le comportement des chiens. A la fin, les sorciers étaient partis avec trois voitures car Saejin se mit au volant de la sienne, Hugo du Suv de sa belle-mère et Rigny les suivit avec sa Swift pendant qu'Arthur montait dans sa 500 en compagnie de Mylena. Une fois parvenus au refuge, les trois hommes Weasley entrèrent joyeusement au refuge avant de rester peinés par la tristesse des lieux même si les volontaires moldus semblaient faire de leur mieux pour s'occuper de leurs pensionnaires.

Ron observa les nombreuses cages et se sentit très mal pour tous ces animaux abandonnés. Il ressentit même de la honte en songeant à son opposition envers les dobermans et loua Merlin pour le fait que Pansy en ai pris un également car ce toutou était maintenant bien plus heureux chez Toorj que seul dans sa cage après le départ de son frère. Arthur surpris observa également les lieux puis songea qu'au moins, les animaux étaient pris en charge ici mais personne ne le faisait chez les sorciers. Arthur ne s'était jamais autant rendu compte de la détresse de certains animaux que maintenant et pas seulement des chiens mais aussi des chats, des lapins, des rongeurs et même des NAC victimes de la mode d'après Rigny.

Ce dernier expliqua aux trois Weasley la nature des NAC puis révéla avoir trouvé Dolly son iguane dans un carton déposé devant le cabinet de vétérinaires où le cracmol travaillait... Hugo remercia aussitôt Pansy surprise pour avoir accepté de garder Max au lieu de le contraindre à le laisser dans un refuge en Ecosse. Ensuite, Ron nota qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des animaux croisés mais également de toutes les espèces y compris les plus chères. Le sorcier aurait aimé les prendre tous chez lui, néanmoins, cela n'était pas possible. Ensuite, Nansal lui montra le chien qui lui plaisait puis Ron demanda à Rigny ce dont il s'agissait :

« _ C'est quoi ce chien ?

\- C'est une Golden Retriever : c'est une race de chien vraiment très douce avec les enfants. Affirma Rigny.

\- C'est cette chienne qui me plait: j'ai déjà parlé au volontaire qui s'en occupe et il m'a dit qu'elle s'est retrouvée ici parce que ses maîtres ont eu un bébé donc ils n'ont plus envie de la garder. Moi j'aimerais bien la prendre si tu acceptes Ron mais bon est-ce que ça va ou c'est trop gros comme chien ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Rigny tu dis que ces chiens sont très doux avec les enfants ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui et ce sont des chiens très intelligents comme les labradors. Des moldus les utilisent également comme chien-guides pour les aveugles ou les personnes handicapées. Expliqua Rigny au rouquin rassuré.

\- Nansal tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Ron à Nansal.

\- Elle s'appelle _Creamy _d'après le volontaire moldu. Répondit le jeune garçon.

\- Creamy… Viens… Creamy ? Tenta Ron qui s'était approché de la cage pour appeler la golden retriever manifestement docile qui se présenta aussitôt devant les barreaux de la cage.

\- T'as vu ? Elle est venue tout de suite ! Affirma Nansal.

\- Elle a l'air vraiment très gentille. Dit Ron qui avait pensé à des chiens plus petits mais celui-ci détenait un regard très doux qui l'avait rassuré.

\- Alors est-ce que je peux le prendre ? Demanda Nansal.

\- Oui si tu es certain de ton choix. Normalement, je te proposerai de continuer notre tour avant de choisir mais tu as déjà vu le refuge. Donc c'est vraiment Creamy que tu veux ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui ! Répondit l'enfant.

\- Bon à qui faut-il s'adresser pour voir Creamy de plus près ? Voulut savoir Ron.

Attends, je vais chercher l'un des volontaires ! S'enthousiasma Nansal qui partit en courant._ »

xxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Ron discuta avec Rigny tout en observant Creamy en train de tenter d'attirer leur attention dans l'espoir de sortir de sa cage. Le sorcier avoua n'avoir jamais vu de refuge auparavant et plaignit tous ces animaux, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas tous les adopter. Rigny acquiesça puis affirma que ce refuge au moins semblait bien tenu comparé à certains endroits lamentables. Le cracmol déclara faire de son mieux pour recueillir des animaux après la construction de leur propre refuge à Green-Silver Wood, néanmoins, il ne pourrait pas tout faire tout seul, Hugo affirma aussitôt l'aider après ses Aspics puis Arthur souvent désœuvré voulut également participer. Rigny songeur estima qu'ils pourraient tenter de placer certains des animaux entrevus ici dans des familles sorcières s'ils les habituaient d'abord à la magie. Il proposa aux autres d'y réfléchir puis se tut après l'arrivée du volontaire.

Ce dernier salua le petit groupe puis discuta un moment avec Ron pour être certain de son engagement. Ensuite, il ouvrit la cage pour permettre au rouquin et le jeune garçon d'entrer. Ron observa l'empressement de la chienne mais nota que ses gestes n'étaient pas trop vifs et surtout jamais brusques. Il se pencha pour caresser Creamy en train de faire des fêtes à Nansal puis l'animal se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Au bout de quelques instants, le sorcier demanda au moldu des renseignements sur la procédure nécessaire pour l'adoption. Ensuite, le moldu affirma tout préparer pendant que le petit groupe continuait sa visite.

Les sorciers poursuivirent leur chemin mais ils se sentaient peinés pour tous les animaux présents. Au cours de leur promenade, Arthur abasourdi ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant un minuscule petit chien qui tremblait de froid. Rigny lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune chihuahua à poil court probablement issu d'une portée provoquée par un particulier désireux de récupérer l'argent dépensé pour l'achat de la mère en revendant ses chiots. Les maîtres s'étaient ensuite probablement lassés de l'animal avant de le larguer ici. Au moins, ces gens avaient eu la décence de ne pas abandonner le chien sur le bord de la route. Ron observa le petit animal décrit par Toorj lors de leur séjour en Ecosse. Ensuite, le sorcier nota le regard intéressé de son père sur le chihuahua et se demanda si cet animal ne serait pas une excellente occupation pour son géniteur plutôt désœuvré en l'absence de ses petits-enfants ou quand Molly était à Green-Silver Wood durant l'enregistrement de ses émissions. Il prit donc la parole :

« _ Tu as vu ce chien Papa ?

\- Oui, il est tout petit et me fait de la peine car il a l'air d'avoir froid. Avoua Arthur en train de contempler le chien.

\- Les chihuahuas sont des chiens robustes mais ils ne supportent pas le froid. Renchérirent Rigny et Mylena.

\- Le pauvre : il doit se geler dans ce cas. Estima Arthur qui se défit aussitôt de son écharpe dans l'intention de la déposer dans la cage afin que le petit chien puisse s'y allonger.

\- Papa : tu penses qu'on devrait le prendre ? Proposa Ron.

\- Oh oui, il serait mieux chez toi qu'ici._ Affirma Arthur soulagé car le toutou lui faisait vraiment de la peine.

\- Tu devrais le prendre car tu en prendrais soin. Précisa Ron.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais eu de chiens. Protesta Arthur surpris.

\- Tu t'es déjà occupé d'Opale qui est plus grande que ce petit chien et il te plait. Insista son fils.

\- Oui mais que va dire ta mère ? S'inquiéta Arthur.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle ne dira rien parce que c'est un tout petit chien et pas un molosse. Enfin, c'est toi qui t'en occuperas donc Maman sera tranquille. Répondit Ron.

\- Oui mais si elle n'en voulait pas du tout ? Interrogea Arthur déjà conquis par le chien.

\- Alors je te le garderais chez moi si Pansy est d'accord. Dit son fils.

\- Si vous pensez pouvoir vous occuper de ce chien Arthur, nous le garderons chez nous si Molly n'en veut pas au Terrier puis vous viendrez vous en occuper vous-même tous les jours. Proposa Pansy.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas Pansy ? Demanda Arthur inquiet.

\- Non car mes elfes m'aident à gérer tous les animaux. Affirma Pansy.

\- Alors, je voudrais bien le prendre car il a l'air si fragile et a vraiment froid. Avoua Arthur tout en se penchant pour saluer le chihuahua.

\- Mais il y en a un autre ! S'exclama Ron surpris à la vue d'un second chihuahua attiré par le bruit et qui sortit de la petite niche. Le chien curieux observa ces inconnus et s'approcha de Pansy ravie qui tentait d'attirer son attention._ »

xxxxxxx

Ensuite, les sorciers demandèrent à Nansal d'aller chercher le volontaire pendant que Pansy déjà conquise tentait d'attirer l'attention du petit chihuahua à poil longs. La sorcière observa que c'était une femelle et ne put s'empêcher de rêver de l'adopter. Ron observa sa femme puis lui demanda si l'animal pouvait l'intéresser. Malgré son enthousiasme, Pansy hésita car elle allait accoucher d'ici quelques semaines. Le rouquin lui rappela aussitôt son existence mais aussi celle des deux elfes de maison qui s'occuperait des animaux. La jeune femme finit donc par accepter puis attendit joyeusement l'arrivée du volontaire.

Ensuite, ils interrompirent leur conversation à la vue du moldu qui avait déjà préparé Creamy et écouta leur nouvelle requête. Il expliqua aussitôt à Pansy déçue que _Jewel_ le chihuahua à poils longs avait déjà trouvé un nouveau maitre qui l'avait réservé cinq minutes plus tôt et faisait le tour du refuge pour trouver un second chien. Ensuite, il observa le rouquin plus âgé puis ouvrit la cage pour lui permettre de s'approcher du chihuahua à poils courts :

« _ Voilà _Poppy_. Dit le Moldu en montrant le chihuahua à poil court en train de sauter partout autour d'eux.

_\- Hello _Poppy ! S'enthousiasma Arthur à la vue du petit chien qui lui faisait dejà la fête dans l'espoir d'être emmené pendant que Pansy ne put s'empêcher de caresser la petite chienne.

\- Poppy est un chien non LOF : il est âgé d'un an et a été délaissé par ses maitres trois mois après son achat sur internet parce qu'ils se sont lassés du chiot. Il est donc devenu un adulte au sein du refuge. Monsieur : vous êtes vraiment intéressé par ce chihuahua ? Demanda le Moldu.

\- Oui. Répondit Arthur déjà conquis par l'enjouement du chihuahua.

\- Vous avez conscience que c'est un vrai chien dont il faudra vous occuper ? Ce n'est pas un jouet, ni un accessoire de mode. Poppy nous a été ramené trois fois déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter les robes à fanfreluches achetées par ses nouvelles propriétaires et bougeait beaucoup trop selon ces personnes. Expliqua le Moldu.

\- Des gens mettent une robe à un chien ? S'étonna Arthur qui s'interrogea soudainement sur la santé mentale de ses chers moldus.

\- Oui il y a des gens qui aiment mettre des robes à leurs chiens même si je trouve ça ridicule. Confirma le moldu.

\- Mais Poppy est un garçon ! Protesta Arthur surpris.

\- Il y a des gagas partout Monsieur ! Répondit le moldu.

\- Je ne veux pas lui mettre de robes : Poppy serait ridicule car c'est un chien, pas un bébé et encore moins une fillette. _Affirma Arthur qui ne connaissait pas le mot Gaga mais estimait que cela devait désigner des moldus probablement bons pour le service des fous._ Par contre, Poppy a très froid donc il a peut-être besoin d'un manteau ? Demanda Arthur inquiet face aux tremblements du chien.

\- Oui vous pouvez mettre un manteau, un pull ou autre à Poppy pour le protéger du froid. Le rassura le Moldu.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de chien mais il aura beaucoup de place chez moi s'il veut courir dehors ou dans la maison. Affirma Arthur._ »

Arthur caressa encore une fois Poppy et le saisit avant de l'envelopper dans son écharpe pour être certain qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Le sorcier conquis ne lâcha plus l'animal puis affirma l'adopter sous le regard de Ron ravi face à son enthousiasme. Par contre, Ronald était légèrement attristé par la déception manifeste de sa femme qui avait déjà vu les deux samoyèdes lui passer sous le nez et n'aurait pas non plus le petit chihuahua pour qui elle avait manifestement eu un coup de foudre puisque la jeune femme était entrée dans la cage avec Arthur afin de le caresser. Pendant ce temps, Weasley senior ravi affirma aux autres les attendre à la réception.

xxxxxxx

Ron acquiesça tout en observant son père manifestement heureux avec son petit chien. Ensuite, il entraîna sa femme plus loin afin de la distraire un peu en lui proposant de chercher un chien de berger. Au cours de ses recherches, Pansy trouva _Lucky _un Border collie âgée de trois ans qui avait perdu son maître malheureusement décédé. D'après le volontaire moldu, la chienne était très douce ainsi qu'aguerrie à la garde des troupeaux de mouton puisqu'elle vivait dans une bergerie avant la mort de son propriétaire. La jeune femme décida de la prendre car Haje et Hie lui demandaient d'adopter un chien de berger pour les aider. De plus, Lucky semblait gentille et serait donc particulièrement heureuse au milieu de ses moutons et des grands espaces durant la journée avant de rentrer à la maison le soir.

Ron approuva son choix puis observa Tweedy la femelle greyhound ou lévrier anglais choisie par Toorjii. Le volontaire moldu expliqua que cette chienne avait été retirée d'un cynodrome à cause d'une luxation de sa rotule mal soignée avant son arrivée au refuge où un vétérinaire l'avait opérée. A présent, Tweedy allait bien et aspirait à une vie tranquille loin des courses de lévriers même si elle avait besoin de se dépenser par moments. C'était une chienne très douce qui aimait également les enfants. Rassuré par ses propos, Ronald accepta de laisser Toorjii adopter cette chienne. En revanche, Saejin et Kushi affirmèrent attendre encore. Par contre, Severus peiné voulut adopter un chat noir manifestement délaissé à cause de sa couleur. Ron y consentit aussitôt car il n'avait pas du tout peur des chats. Les sorciers découvrirent que le chat était en réalité une femelle qui s'occupaient encore de ses petits donc ils prirent également les chatons pour ne pas les séparer.

Ensuite, Hugo plaisanta sur le harem de Max qui était le seul chien mâle de la maisonnée à moins que Poppy ne reste avec eux. Pansy affirma aussitôt que tous les animaux adoptés aujourd'hui seraient emmenés chez Rigny pour un bilan de santé mais aussi leur stérilisation si nécessaire. Hugo surpris tenta de protester, néanmoins, Pansy affirma ne pas être un éleveur, ni vouloir se retrouver à la tête d'une meute car elle n'abandonnerait pas les chiots si des portées naissaient et personne ne voulait de ces animaux. Pansy expliqua ne pas stériliser Max puisque c'était le chien d'Hugo, néanmoins, tous les autres chiens ou chats le seraient. Rigny approuva aussitôt l'attitude raisonnable de Pansy.

Fort heureusement, elle disposait d'énormément de place chez elle donc tous ces animaux auraient de l'espace et ne s'entasseraient pas les uns sur les autres. Enfin, ses dons d'animagus lui permettaient de canaliser l'agressivité ou le sentiment de domination des chiens sur les autres. De plus, Pansy utilisait aussi ses capacités pour apaiser les tensions naturelles entre chiens et chats qui cohabitaient donc ensemble sans soucis. Hugo songeur finit par donner raison à sa belle-mère car lui-même ne voulait pas de chiots s'il ne parvenait pas à les placer ensuite. L'adolescent demanda donc à Rigny de stériliser également Max.

Enfin, ils se rendirent à la réception afin de régler tous les frais liés aux adoptions, les vaccinations et les puces électroniques. C'est alors qu'ils virent Arthur mal à l'aise en compagnie de Roger Davies qui tenait la laisse d'un jeune braque de Weimar et Hermione qui tenait dans ses bras la chihuahua tant admirée par Pansy. En effet, Hermione avait revu son fils Hugo à plusieurs reprises mais le jeune homme n'était pas retourné chez elle. Aussi, la sorcière avait décidé de l'amadouer en permettant à Roger d'adopter un chien à condition de le prendre au refuge. Hugo lui avait alors innocemment donné l'adresse du refuge évoqué par Saejin sans se douter de sa visite aujourd'hui.

Or, Hermione avait laissé Roger choisir son chien puis s'était intéressée au petit chihuahua à poils longs sans se douter de damer le pion à Pansy avant le lapsus d'Arthur surpris par l'arrivée d'un volontaire avec la chienne aussitôt confiée à Hermione. Cette dernière se sentit aussitôt pousser des ailes après avoir compris la déception de la future maman et traînait donc le plus longtemps possible à la réception sous le prétexte de discuter avec Arthur afin de pouvoir narguer la Serpentarde. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se doutait cependant pas d'agacer son ex beau-père contraint de rester poli avec la mère de deux de ses petits-enfants mais qui avait compris son petit jeu. Ensuite, Hermione sourit à la vue du petit groupe puis se précipita sur son fils surpris pour le saluer. Hugo abasourdi prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Maman : que fais-tu ici ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil en laissant Roger adopter un chien. Comme nous ne connaissons pas de refuge, nous sommes venus ici puisque tu nous avais parlé de cet endroit. Expliqua Hermione.

\- …

\- Je ne pensais pas prendre un chien moi aussi mais j'ai craqué sur cette petit chienne avant de l'adopter. Répondit Hermione ravie de montrer SON chihuahua à Pansy.

\- Ah… C'est donc toi qui l'as pris. Constata Hugo dépité.

\- Oui pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Feignit de s'étonner Hermione.

\- Non. Répondit précipitamment Hugo.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai Pansy voulait cette chienne également d'après Arthur. Je suis désolée Pansy mais ce petit chihuahua m'a plu donc je l'ai adopté sans savoir qu'il t'intéressait également. Poursuivit Hermione tout en brandissant son chien comme un trophée même si l'animal contemplait d'avantage l'autre femme sans comprendre que la raison de son attirance envers elle était due au don d'animagus de la sorcière.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : l'essentiel c'est que cette petite chienne soit heureuse. Répondit Pansy pas du tout désireuse de céder aux provocations de Miss-Je-Sait Tout.

\- Oui et puis elle sera très bien avec moi. Affirma Hermione avant de rester surprise par les aboiements du chien manifesté enlacé avec trop de vigueur.

\- Les chihuahuas sont petits, tu ne devrais pas le serrer aussi fort. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Oui. Bon de toute façon, tu as déjà fort à faire entre tous tes nouveaux chiens et ton nouveau bébé d'ici peu donc cette chienne ne te fera pas défaut. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Eh Hugo tu as vu mon Braque de Weimar ? J'ai eu de la chance c'est un jeune chien de huit mois seulement ! Affirma Roger avant de le présenter à son beau-fils mais aussi le reste du petit groupe.

\- Il est magnifique Roger. Répondit Hugo sincère. Mais tu crois qu'il va s'entendre avec le petit chihuahua ou ne va pas l'écraser vu sa taille ?

\- Non, il suffit juste de les habituer à vivre ensemble. De plus, le chihuahua est une femelle et le braque un mâle donc ça devrait aller. Répondit Roger.

\- Hm, Maman tu vas vraiment t'occuper de ce chien ? Tu n'avais pas de temps à consacrer à Pattenrond et c'est donc Papa qui devait s'en occuper. Rappela son fils inquiet pour l'animal.

\- Mais oui et puis Roger sera là lui aussi donc il me donnera un coup de main. Affirma sa mère. _ »

Ensuite, Roger voulut rentrer en compagnie de sa femme ainsi que leurs chiens sans réaliser le dépit d'Hermione face au manque de réaction de Pansy. Cette dernière déçue dissimula sa déception puis aida son mari à remplir tous les papiers nécessaires avant de faire une donation au refuge moldu. Le petit groupe ramena les chiens au chalet où la sorcière utilisa ses dons d'animagus pour apaiser toutes les tensions entre les chiens et les chats de la maisonnée.

Enfin, Arthur euphorique emmena Poppy au Terrier où Molly abasourdie resta sans voix devant ce chien ridicule à ses yeux et voulut refuser de le garder, néanmoins, l'enthousiasme d'Arthur la convainquit de le lui laisser puisque son mari semblait s'animer en présence de ce toutou minuscule. Par contre, elle désapprouva totalement l'attitude d'Hermione après les confidences de son mari puis décida de ne jamais inviter son ex belle-fille au Terrier même si elle lui avait fait de la peine en novembre... Le lendemain, la sorcière observa l'ardeur d'Arthur qui s'était trouvé une occupation grâce à Poppy qui le suivait partout. Mr Weasley senior se rendit même à la clinique de Rigny pour acheter de la nourriture mais aussi des accessoires. Arthur fit aussi examiner l'animal et fut soulagé par les propos rassurants du vétomagique sur la bonne santé de Poppy.

En revanche, Ron dissimulait son agacement face à l'attitude mesquine d'Hermione hier et se demandait où était passée la gentille petite sorcière rencontrée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, Hugo était revenu plutôt dépité de sa visite chez sa mère ce matin car la cohabitation entre les deux chiens s'avérait difficile. Roger se montrait confiant mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour son braque et ne s'intéressait pas au chihuahua si ce n'est pour lui donner sa gamelle, le sortir durant quelques promenades. Une fois rentré, Roger lançait des _Assurdiato_ pour ne pas entendre les aboiements du chihuahua dans la maison pendant que l'autre chien restait dans le jardin où il détenait sa niche. En effet, Hermione ne voulait pas d'un chien aussi grand à l'intérieur donc Roger passait son temps libre dehors avec son braque en l'absence de sa femme sans se soucier du petit chihuahua durant le travail d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'occupait un peu de son animal mais rentrait toujours très tard en ce moment d'après Roger. Ronald dut cependant chasser ses pensées pour accompagner les enfants à Poudlard le 12 janvier. Sur le quai de la gare, Saejin inquiète fit promettre à sa mère de la faire revenir à Green-Silver Wood lors de la naissance du bébé. Pansy la rassura puis salua ses enfants avant de retenir ses larmes à la vue de ce nouveau départ.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et a répondu aux questions au sujet des chiens choisis par les jumeaux. **_

_**Que pensez-vous des conseils de Rigny à Hugo si ce dernier se décide à effectuer une formation chez les moldus**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Rose, l'idée des reportages ou les préparatifs de Parme pour le film ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du choix des animaux ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Arthur face à Poppy ? J'avoua avoir hésité sur le choix de son futur chien mais je me suis dit qu'il craquerait sur le chihuahua :)**_

_**Ron a-t-il eu une bonne idée en lui suggérant de l'adopter ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione au refuge auprès d'Arthur mais aussi envers Pansy au sujet du chien en présence de son fils ?**_

**_Comment Roger vous semble-t-il ?_**

**_Les Davies vont garder ces chiens longtemps selon vous ?_**

**_A bientôt et encore une fois bon dimanche !_**


	8. Du Shakespeare Malefoyrien

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Aujourd'hui nous allons avoir droit à un Malefoy "Shakespearien" si on peut dire ainsi. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucius Malefoy se leva tout en ressassant la scène qu'il avait mis au point dans son esprit afin de pouvoir partir à la clinique de Green-Silver Wood sans susciter de soupçons de la part de certains de ses elfes placés chez lui par Hermione Granger des années plus tôt. Lucius Malefoy n'était pas très vieux, néanmoins, la guerre l'avait durement éprouvé quand il s'était enfin rendu compte de la folie de son maître. Non pas qu'il aimait les moldus, néanmoins, le sorcier avait fini par réaliser la mégalomanie de Voldemort et ne supportait plus ses exactions lors des séances de tortures ou autre.

Aussi Malefoy n'avait finalement pas été mécontent de tomber en disgrâce aux yeux de Voldemort même s'il s'efforçait de sauver sa peau ainsi que celle de sa famille en restant docile comme un chien obéissant auprès de son maître. Après la fin de la guerre, Lucius Malefoy avait de nouveau fait profil bas face aux aurors lors des inspections quotidiennes. Le sorcier avait même oublié l'histoire de Pansy pendant pratiquement deux décennies avant de réaliser qu'elle disait la vérité au moment où la malédiction fit son apparition tardive. Malefoy savait qu'il était perdu sans ses soins et avait déjà constaté que ses potions lui permirent de tenir un moment au lieu de se dégrader d'avantage. A présent, les potions ne semblaient plus faire d'effet mais cette femme avait maintenant une autre potion à lui proposer, ce qui leur permettait de gagner du temps.

Lucius Malefoy était conscient de devenir son cobaye, néanmoins, il préférait ça à une longue attente inutile qui pourrait même provoquer sa mort s'il attendait la fin des tests sur les plantes ou si Granger faisait de son mieux pour retarder les autorisations des tests. D'ailleurs, Lucius Malefoy refusait de faire la même fin que Patrick Parkinson senior beaucoup trop bête pour réaliser leur chance de survie grâce à la fille de Rogue. Ce dernier avait bien dissimulé son jeu toutes ces années car nul ne s'était douté de l'existence de sa famille ou même de sa précieuse apprentie. En son for intérieur, Lucius Malefoy admirait sincèrement cette femme qui menait sa barque comme elle l'entendait et sans en avoir l'air sous ses airs si gentils.

Certes, Pansy détenait vraiment une grande gentillesse, néanmoins, elle était également aussi calculatrice que son père selon ses besoins. Son ami Nott detenait aussi de grandes capacités d'acteur puisque son propre père Saturnus Nott s'était souvent plaint du coté dérangé de son fils, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de le présenter à Voldemort. En réalité ces deux jeunes gens étaient des dignes représentants de la Maison Serpentard puisqu'ils avaient su berner tout le monde sur leurs capacités tout en se ménageant des portes de sorties. Enfin, Lucius Malefoy ne voulait pas non plus mourir donc il était prêt à tout y compris perdre sa morgue aristocratique afin de bénéficier des soins de ces deux Serpentards roublards, intelligents et manipulateurs si nécessaires. Aussi, le sorcier faisait confiance à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Lucius Malefoy finit donc par attendre son elfe de maison qui vint l'aider puis il se rendit à la salle à manger afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner en famille. Le sorcier se montra tout aussi froid et compassé que d'habitude en présence des elfes puis ordonna à l'un d'eux d'alimenter le feu de la cheminée avant de simuler quelques tremblements. Ensuite, Lucius Malefoy finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil placé près de la cheminée par l'un des elfes après le petit-déjeuner puis continua de frissonner tout en s'efforçant de faire bonne figure. L'elfe de maison lui porta même une couverture mais le sorcier feignit de refuser en stipulant qu'il n'était pas encore un vieillard grabataire. L'elfe repartit avec sa couverture puis Narcissa parla avec Astoria avant de l'entraîner avec elle. Draco sortit également afin de se rendre dans son bureau.

Une fois tout le monde sorti, Lucius Malefoy ferma les yeux et attendit le retour de l'un des elfes pour nettoyer la table du petit-déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'un elfe du nom de Wren trouva le sorcier affalé sur son fauteuil et s'affola face à sa respiration sifflante ainsi que son expression souffrante sur le visage. L'elfe de maison tenta de parler avec son maître avant de se rendre auprès de Draco pour l'avertir de la situation. Draco n'avait pas été averti du jour choisi par son père, Scorpius et Nott pour son soi-disant malaise. Aussi, il fut réellement en proie à la panique avant de se précipiter dans la salle à manger. Deux autres elfes étaient déjà présents auprès de son père et purent donc constater que son affolement n'était pas feint. Draco désespéré tenta d'aider son père puis utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour avertir Scorpius avant d'hurler afin de prévenir sa mère.

Cette dernière les rejoignit rapidement puis demanda ce qu'il fallait faire à Draco. Son fils paniqué ne sut prendre aucune initiative mais fort heureusement, Scorpius sortit de la cheminée à ce moment-là et feignit de s'affoler lui aussi :

« _ Grand-père qu'avez-vous ?

\- uuuuu….

\- Ton grand-père a une attaque je crois comme mon grand-père Abraxas Malefoy ! _Paniqua Draco _ Père vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser…

\- Lucius ! Intervint Narcissa paniquée qui secoua sa tête devant des elfes surpris car ils étaient habitués à voir cette femme toujours impassible.

\- Cissy… Fiiillss…

\- Ne parlez pas Père car cela diminue vos forces ! S'affola Draco tout en saisissant sa main.

\- Coeu…. Balbutia Lucius.

\- C'est votre cœur qui vous fait mal hein ? Il va mourir comme mon grand-père ! S'écria Draco paniqué.

\- Non je ne le permettrais pas ! Feignit de s'affoler Scorpius.

\- Scorpius tu es le plus intelligent de nous tous fais quelque chose je t'en prie ! Tenta Narcissa.

\- Je vais contacter la maîtresse des potions car c'est peut-être la malédiction qui lui provoque cet effet. Dit son petit-fils avant de se ruer sur la cheminée pour lui parler.

\- Scorpius : contactez le médicomage Nott au plus vite si votre grand-père a une attaque comme vous dites ou transportez Malefoy à la clinique tout de suite ! Ordonna Pansy après les explications de Scorpius._ »

* * *

Scorpius s'exécuta aussitôt en utilisant son Magic'Mobile pour contacter la clinique où on lui passa directement Nott qui avait stipulé à ses employés que tous les patients atteints de la malédiction étaient sous sa responsabilité. Nott feignit de poser des questions à Scorpius qui lui décrivit les symptômes puis le médicomage utilisa le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre chez les Malefoy où il se précipita sur Malefoy senior toujours affalé sur son fauteuil et avec la tête en arrière. Nott saisit ses instruments pour l'ausculter devant les elfes de maison avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Mr Malefoy a une légère attaque.

\- Tu trouves ça léger ? Il est en train de mourir ! Paniqua Draco.

\- Non : mais il est très faible et je ne peux pas le soigner ici. Donc nous allons le transporter à la clinique.

\- Médicomage Nott : pouvez-vous sauver mon mari ? S'inquiéta Narcissa.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour mais il a besoin de soins spécifiques qui lui seront administrés à la clinique donc faites préparer ses affaires pour un long séjour. Je vais prévenir mon équipe. Affirma Nott devant les elfes sincèrement convaincus de l'attaque de Malefoy senior._ »

Le médicomage utilisa son Magic'Mobile puis deux employés se présentèrent afin de transporter le sorcier sur un brancard. Malgré sa honte face à une telle faiblesse de sa part en présence de tous ces gens, Lucius Malefoy continua la comédie au point de se laisser effleurer par les deux hommes qui l'étendirent sur la civière avant de transplaner aux urgences de la clinique où Susan Bones observa la pâleur du patient de Nott.

Ce dernier apparut moins de dix secondes plus tard puis demanda aux employés de transporter le patient dans l'unité spéciale. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent pendant que Draco inquiet était soutenu par son fils dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Narcissa Malefoy paniquée se mit à marcher de long en large sans se soucier de sa coiffure défaite, ce qui convainquit totalement les elfes de sa bonne foi. Draco finit par affirmer se rendre à la clinique lui aussi puis se fit accompagner par Scorpius pendant qu'Astoria s'occupait de Narcissa.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy se laissa transporter jusqu'à une petite aile de l'hôpital avant d'être déposé sur un lit. Il continua sa comédie encore un moment en présence des deux hommes puis se redressa de son séant après leur départ. Le sorcier contempla enfin la chambre petite selon ses standards mais bien plus agréable que celles de Sainte-Mangouste. Son lit était même confortable, la pièce était manifestement propre et il détenait même une petite salle de bains. Il nota aussi deux fauteuils pour les visiteurs, une petite armoire, une commode et une _Magic'TV _fixée sur le mur comme celui entrevue chez son petit-fils mais Lucius Malefoy ne s'y intéressait pas.

Nott reprit la parole :

« _ Excellent Mr Malefoy : j'ai vraiment failli y croire.

\- Quand un Malefoy s'engage à faire quelque chose, il fait de son mieux pour le réussir. Répondit simplement Lucius sans se douter du scepticisme de Nott qui bénit silencieusement la faiblesse des Malefoy sinon Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils auraient pu créer comme catastrophe avec Voldemort...

\- Bien continuez encore de simuler votre faiblesse pendant quelques jours car vous aurez certainement des visiteurs et nul ne doit se douter de rien hormis vos proches.

\- Vous allez rassurer ma femme et mon fils ? Ils ne se doutaient pas que nous mettrions notre plan à exécution aujourd'hui donc ils ont paniqué. Dit simplement Lucius pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

\- Oui, je le leur dirais. Maintenant, nous allons parler de votre futur traitement puis Pansy viendra vous voir tout à l'heure avec Scorpius._ »

* * *

Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment puis Nott installa divers appareils sur Lucius qui se laissa faire puis attendit ses futures visites. Ensuite, Théodore se rendit auprès de Draco en train de se désespérer aux urgences devant des patients vraiment peinés pour lui face à son désespoir. Wren l'elfe de maison était également présent sous le prétexte de porter les affaires de Lucius Malefoy car il était chargé d'espionner son maître pour le compte d'Hermione Granger ainsi que du Ministère. Le domestique ne doutait absolument pas de la bonne foi de Draco Malefoy à la vue de son désespoir puis son soulagement après les propos rassurants de Nott sur la survie de son père qui avait besoin de soins ainsi que de repos.

L'elfe voulut porter les affaires de son maître et suivit donc Draco jusqu'à la chambre de Lucius Malefoy qui affichait une expression lasse et continuait de trembler légèrement pour continuer sa comédie devant le domestique. Ce dernier déposa les affaires dans l'armoire tout en observant les appareils autour du sorcier puis il nota sa respirations encore sifflante ainsi que sa voix affaiblie avant de se convaincre que son maître était bien malade. L'elfe salua les Malefoy puis retourna au manoir avant d'envoyer un message à Hermione Granger pour l'avertir du malaise de Malefoy. Pendant ce temps, Draco furieux fut enfin mis au courant de la mise en scène et s'en prit violemment à son père :

« _ Père mais vous êtes bons pour Sainte-Mangouste ou quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte de la peur que vous nous avez causée à Mère et moi ! S'emporta Draco.

\- Je suis désolé Fils mais je ne pouvais rien te dire, sinon, nous n'aurions pas été crédible. Répondit Lucius Malefoy d'un ton flegmatique.

\- Vous plaisantez ? J'ai failli avoir un infarctus Père ! Ne me refaites jamais plus une chose pareille ! S'indigna Draco.

\- Fils : nous avons des espions à oreilles pointues dans notre maison donc nous aurions fini par provoquer leurs soupçons si nous avions tous joué la comédie en même temps.

\- Tout de même Père : ne refaites plus jamais ça et encore moins en utilisant Scorpius dans vos manigances ! S'indigna Draco soudainement résigné.

\- Promis Fils et puis n'oublie pas que je ne le fais pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour toi car il faut bien que quelqu'un teste la nouvelle potion. On ne sait pas quels effets elle peut avoir sur nous donc je ne veux pas te voir la tester toi-même. C'est ma faute si tu es soumis à cette malédiction parce que je t'ai entraîné chez des fous dés ton plus jeune âge. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ma bêtise et je te l'ai infligé. Alors si une personne doit mourir, c'est moi et pas toi. Affirma Lucius.

\- Père… S'émut Draco pas du tout habitué à ce qu'il prenait pour une déclaration d'amour paternel dissimulée. _ »

Enfin, Draco finit par se calmer en reconnaissant que tout le monde était maintenant convaincu du malaise de Malefoy senior. Ensuite, Narcissa put les rejoindre avant de se retenir de son mieux pour ne pas lancer des_ Tarantallegra_ à son mari pour avoir simulé son malaise sans les avertir. Toutefois, elle finit par se calmer et discuter avec lui de la marche à suivre durant les prochains jours.

* * *

La rumeur du malaise de Malefoy senior se diffusa comme une trainée de poudre au point que Rita Skeeter alla interviewer les elfes puis Hermione curieuse lut l'édition du journal du soir consacrée à Malefoy :

xxxxxxxxx

_**Lucius Malefoy hospitalisé à la clinique de Green-Silver Wood. **_

_Ce matin l'ex Mangemort Lucius Malefoy s'est senti en proie à un violent malaise au point que son petit-fils a du demander de l'aide au médicomage Théodore Nott. Devant l'attaque de Mr Malefoy senior, le directeur de la clinique de Green-Silver Wood a fini par ordonner le transfert de son patient à l'établissement où il est actuellement soigné. Nous avons donc demandé des nouvelles du malade à l'elfe Wren dont voici l'interview : _

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__** : **__Bonjour Wren vous êtes l'elfe de maison qui a trouvé Mr Malefoy terrassé par son malaise ? _

_**\- Wren :**__Oui Maître Malefoy gisait sur son fauteuil et n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement. On aurait qu'il était en train de s'étouffer alors je suis allé chercher son fils Maitre Draco Malefoy qui a paniqué avant de contacter Maître Scorpius Malefoy. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__** : **__Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

_**\- Wren :**__Le plus jeune maître a contacté la maîtresse des potions Pansy Rogue-Panshriij Weasley car il craignait que le malaise de son grand-père ne soit du à la malédiction. Mrs Weasley lui a aussitôt ordonné de contacter le directeur de la clinique pour que Maître Malefoy senior soit ausculté au plus vite. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter :**__Et Mr Nott est venu au manoir ?_

_**\- Wren **__**: **__Oui il a examiné Maitre Malefoy et a dit qu'il fallait l'hospitaliser afin de le soigner à la clinique car il ne pouvait pas lui donner les soins adéquats au manoir. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter **__**: **__Comment ont réagi les membres de la famille ?_

_**\- Wren : **__Maître Draco Malefoy semblait sur le point de perdre la tête car il craignait de perdre son père à cause d'une attaque comme feu Maître Abraxas Malefoy son grand-père. Maîtresse Narcissa Malefoy était également au plus mal au point de ne pas se soucier de son chignon défait. Ensuite, des sorciers sont venus chercher Maître Malefoy senior avant de l'installer sur une civière puis ils l'ont fait transplaner. J'ai ensuite porté des affaires à Maître Malefoy qui a survécu à son attaque. Il est allongé dans un lit et semble avoir besoin de soins et de beaucoup de repos. Il tremble souvent. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__** : **__Merci Wren pour ce témoignage qui ne te créera pas de problèmes auprès de tes employeurs j'espère ?_

_**\- Wren**__** : **__Non, je ne suis pas la propriété des Malefoy mais un elfe du Ministère. Enfin, les elfes de maison ont maintenant des droits parmi lesquels celui de la parole grâce à la grande Hermione Granger ! Donc je peux parler sans problème__**.**_

_**xxxxxxx**_

_Chers Lecteurs, je me suis ensuite rendue à la clinique où je n'ai pas pu voir Lucius Malefoy en personne car il est très fatigué et ne reçoit pas encore de visite hormis celle de ses proches, néanmoins, j'ai pu avoir un entretien avec le médicomage Théodore Nott pour obtenir des informations sur l'état de son patient : _

_**\- Rita Skeeter:**__ Mr Nott comment va Mr Malefoy?_

_**\- Théodore Nott:**__ Il va mieux mais a subi une légère attaque donc Mr Malefoy restera à la clinique où il recevra des soins puis sera tenu en observation pendant un bon moment. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter :**__ Son attaque est si grave que ça ?_

_**\- Théodore Nott :**__ Mr Malefoy est assez faible en ce moment et je crains que ce ne soit pas seulement du qu'à son attaque. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter : **__Sa faiblesse est également due à la malédiction n'est-ce pas ?_

_**\- Théodore Nott :**__ Oui, tout le monde connait la malédiction qui touche les ex Mangemorts donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous ennuyer avec ça. Mr Malefoy est l'un des ex Mangemorts les plus âgés et donc les plus faibles comme les prisonniers encore vivants à Azkaban. Il est donc l'un des plus touchés maintenant. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter :**__ Craignez-vous qu'il ne fasse la même fin que Patrick Parkinson senior ?_

_**\- Théodore Nott :**__ Fort heureusement, la malédiction ne l'a pas encore atteint à ce stade donc mon équipe fait de son mieux pour soigner les malades en collaboration avec celle de Mrs Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter :**__ Pensez-vous trouver un antidote ?_

_**\- Théodore Nott :**__ Nous l'espérons mais il nous faut du temps car nous avons commencé nos recherches depuis moins d'un an. Pour l'instant, nous parvenons à maintenir un état stable à nos patients mais rien n'est jamais acquis donc nous continuons les recherches. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter :**__ Comment ferez-vous quand Mrs Weasley aura accouché ?_

_**\- Théodore Nott**__ : Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous parvenons à maintenir nos patients dans un état stable._

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__ : Mr Malefoy senior a quand même eu une attaque. _

_**\- Théodore Nott**__ : Oui mais il est sous contrôle médical donc nous devrions parvenir à nous débrouiller sans Mrs Weasley durant son congé maternité. Au fait, vous savez qu'il y a aura bientôt une Baby Shower ?_

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__ : C'est quoi une Baby Shower ?_

_**\- Théodore Nott**__ : C'est une fête moldue à l'origine mais les sorciers américains l'ont très vite reprise donc j'en ai organisé une pour Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle attendait ses jumeaux puis nos amis ont tous repris l'idée également avant chaque naissance. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter :**__ En quoi ça consiste ?_

_**\- Théodore Nott :**__ Eh bien un proche de la future maman lui organise une fête pour célébrer la prochaine arrivée du bébé. Cela permet aussi aux sorciers de s'échanger leurs astuces sur les grossesses, les accouchements, les soins des bébés. Il y a souvent de la musique, des jeux, un buffet et les gens portent parfois les cadeaux pour le nouveau-né. Cela permet aussi à la future maman ou au futur papa de se détendre avec leurs amis et consacrer du temps à toutes ces personnes au lieu de les recevoir en dix minutes après la naissance de leur enfant car ils sont trop occupés. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__: Donc Mrs Weasley aura une Baby Shower d'ici peu?_

_**\- Théodore Nott**__: Oui, je ne sais pas si elle aura lieu ce mois-ci ou en février mais les amis de Mrs et Mr Weasley recevront une invitation quand l'organisatrice de la fête aura tout mis au point. En tout cas, elle aura probablement lieu un samedi ou un dimanche pour permettre aux enfants de venir également. _

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__ : Alors j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt dans des circonstances plus agréables Mr Nott comme lors de la baby shower de Mrs Weasley. _

_**\- Théodore Nott**__ : je l'espère aussi et j'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à l'une des futures séances de préparation à l'accouchement mais aussi celles de puériculture. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour lancer un appel à la Green-Silver Wood TV pour les inviter à venir faire un reportage sur le sujet ou de se rendre à Salem où la structure est bien plus développée que la notre qui en est à ses débuts seulement._

_xxxxx_

_Voilà, Chers Lecteurs, vous savez tout du sort de Mr Malefoy mais j'avoue ne pas voir l'heure d'assister aux cours proposés par Mr Nott ou encore la baby shower. Qui sera invité à la Baby Shower de Mrs Weasley selon vous ?_

_Rita Skeeter.__

* * *

Après la lecture de l'article, Hermione ne se soucia plus de Malefoy senior bien moins intéressant qu'un veracrasse à ses yeux et tenta de se changer les idées après l'annonce de la future Baby Shower en s'occupant de Jewel sa chienne. Malgré son engouement initial pour l'animal ou encore sa satisfaction d'empêcher Pansy de le prendre, Hermione s'était déjà lassée de ce chihuahua. Roger le lui sortait le matin puis le soir à son retour du travail et lui donnait même sa gamelle, néanmoins, il ne s'en occupait pas plus. Or, la chienne avait besoin d'être brossée régulièrement et de faire de l'exercice car elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée toute la journée. Enfin, elle sautait partout et faisait de nombreux dégâts dans la maison sans compter ses aboiements continus quand Roger n'utilisait pas l'_Assurdiato_. Hermione aurait voulu laisser la chienne dans le jardin, néanmoins, le braque de Weimar ne la supportait pas. Donc Jewel restait exclusivement à l'intérieur hormis durant ses promenades.

Hermione était donc tentée de la ramener au refuge, néanmoins, elle n'osait pas de peur d'affronter la colère d'Hugo à son retour. Roger lui avait également parlé d'un voisin moldu manifestement intéressé par la chienne et prêt à leur donner 500 livres pour l'acheter puisque des chihuahuas LOF comme cette chienne se vendait très cher, parfois même jusqu'à 3000 livres. Toutefois, la sorcière avait refusé de la vendre de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'Hugo en cas de vente. Rose avait noté son dépit face à ce chien puis lui avait proposé de le donner à Pansy mais Hermione s'était refusée à céder SON chien à cette femme qui lui avait déjà pris son ex mari, voire, Hugo puisque le jeune homme s'était installé chez son père après leur retour d'Ecosse. Face à son hostilité, Rose s'était tue ai lieu de lui rappeler pour la énième fois que Pansy ne lui avait pas volé Ron et que c'était Hermione qui l'avait fait en se taisant sur le sortilège d'Amnésie subi par le sorcier en 1998. La jeune femme avait déploré ce gâchis car la petite chienne serait bien plus heureuse au chalet.

Rose en avait parlé à son père désolé mais conscient de ne jamais obtenir le chien car Hermione ne le lui céderait pas donc il était contraint de rester coi. Le sorcier n'osait pas non plus proposer un autre animal à Pansy échaudée par tous les refus essuyés. En attendant, il observa sa femme s'activer de son mieux pour préparer ses potions tout en s'occupant de Malefoy senior mais aussi de Candy. Ron constata également que les gens se désintéressaient de l'hospitalisation de Malefoy et parlaient seulement de la future _Baby Shower_.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Arthur semblait retrouver l'envie de s'occuper grâce à Poppy. Au début, le chien avait suscité quelques moqueries de la part des enfants du sorcier mais ils avaient fini par réaliser combien la présence de l'animal faisait du bien à leur père car sa présence continue empêchait Arthur de broyer du noir en songeant à Fred. Molly finit donc par tricoter un pull pour protéger Poppy du froid, George aida son père à construire une niche pour Poppy si jamais il voulait parfois dormir à l'extérieur, Ginny confectionna un panier en tissu pour le chihuahua, Bill porta quelques friandises au chien et Percy se rendit à la clinique de Rigny pour acheter un sac de transport afin que son père puisse y déposer le chien s'il se fatiguait durant leurs promenades.

En effet, Arthur sortait maintenant d'avantage quand il était seul car Poppy l'accompagnait partout donc le sorcier ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Le sorcier se rendait aussi bien à Loutry (où il ne se rendait plus seulement à l'auto-école puisqu'il emmenait maintenant Poppy jusqu'au parc) qu'à Green-Silver Wood. Arthur ravi répondait aux questions des moldus ainsi que des sorciers sur son petit chien extrêmement propre et soigné car le sorcier en prenait un très grand soin. Il s'amusait aussi à la vue de Poppy toujours en train de courir partout ou même après les autres chiens parfois.

Arthur aidait aussi Rigny à ajuster sa maison selon la méthode moldue. D'ailleurs, le cracmol passait le plus de temps possible sur son terrain et avait également accepté l'aide de Gyrin qui le rejoignait grâce à la cheminée présente dans le cottage de Mylena et Candy. Rigny s'activait avec ardeur sur le chantier durant tous ses moments de libre car il souhaitait se remarier sur son terrain et tenait à ce que la maison soit prête pour ce jour de fête. En effet, les Panshriij espéraient toujours le réveil de Candy pour qu'elle puisse assister à la cérémonie, néanmoins, ils avaient décidé de se marier le 14 février même en son absence car le couple ne voulait pas attendre la nouvelle Saint-Valentin, ni donner le jour à leur second bébé en dehors du mariage. D'ailleurs, les naissances hors-mariage étaient assez rares chez les sorciers ainsi que très mal vues.

Arthur emmenait toujours Poppy sur le terrain quand il aidait les Panshriij puis il finit ensuite par s'intéresser à l'agility après en avoir parlé avec Rigny qui s'amusait avec son chien durant ses pauses sur le chantier. Le cracmol confessa son désir de créer le premier club sorcier d'agility plus tard avant de lui montrer quelques astuces. Ensuite, Mylena prit le relais car son mari ne la laissait pas travailler sur le chantier de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal dans son état. Mr Weasley senior observa donc les gestes de Mylena et Bob à plusieurs reprises ainsi que tous les jeux proposés au chien. La sorcière affirma que de nombreux chihuahua pratiquaient l'_agility _puis lui proposa de prendre des cours avec elle ou dans un club moldu.

* * *

Un soir, Ron accompagna Pansy à la clinique afin de commencer les cours de préparation à l'accouchement qui seraient dispensés une fois par semaine seulement en raison du manque de disponibilité de la collègue américaine de Nott. Ronald curieux observa la petite salle colorée, les coussins, les tapis ainsi que le tableau mis à disposition par la clinique. Ensuite, la sorcière se présenta comme Lindsay puis discuta avec le couple. La jeune femme se montra très disponible, néanmoins, elle n'était pas vraiment contente de donner des cours à une seule personne car elle obtenait d'avantage d'argent à Salem même si Nott payait bien.

La sorcière dissimula cependant ses griefs puis fit de son mieux pour mettre le couple à l'aise. Pansy et Ron s'installèrent donc sur un tapis avant d'écouter les explications de l'Américaine qui rafraîchit la mémoire de la future maman sur certains détails tout en apprenant une foule de choses à Ron surpris. Elle les salua à la fin de la séance puis affirma qu'ils commenceraient des exercices de respiration la semaine prochaine avant de retourner à Salem. Ensuite, le couple trouva Théodore à la sortie de la salle puis répondit à ses questions. Ron affirma avoir aimé ce cours mais déplora la rareté des séances. Le médicomage acquiesça avant d'émettre le vœu de voir Candy se réveiller rapidement car la jeune femme pourrait les aider si elle continuait d'exercer.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la scène jouée par Malefoy senior ?**_

_**A-t-il eu raison de mettre seulement Scorpius dans la confidence pour que son fils et Narcissa réagissent vraiment au lieu de simuler une grande panique ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Draco avant et après la révélation de son père ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre le père et le fils ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'article de Skeeter ?**_

_**Comment les propos de Vren puis ceux de Nott ?**_

_**Ce dernier a-t-il bien fait de détourner l'attention portée sur Malefoy senior à la Baby Shower ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione envers son chien ou son refus de le donner à Pansy ?**_

_**Va-t-elle finir par vendre Jewel ou la gardera-t-elle pour ne pas fâcher Hugo ?**_

_**Pensez-vous que Pansy va finalement avoir un autre chien ou pas ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous Arthur avec son chien ? Vous le voyez pratiquer l'agility ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la décision de Mylena et Rigny de se marier quand même en l'absence de Candy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le cours donné par Lindsay ?**_


	9. Quiet please !

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverez pas bâclé mais il me plaisait ainsi donc je prends le risque MDR et je développerai certaines choses dans les prochains. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Les jours suivants, Nott et Pansy étudiaient soigneusement les réactions de Lucius Malefoy ainsi que de Candy. Le Serpentard prenait consciencieusement ses potions et se sentait beaucoup mieux même s'il était encore faible par moment puisque la malédiction n'était toujours pas enrayée. Il s'était également habitué à sa chambre et avait même commencé à regarder la _Magic'TV_ durant les visites de Scorpius qui insistait pour l'allumer. Ensuite, Lucius Malefoy avait fini par l'allumer même en l'absence de ses familiers le soir et s'était mis à regarder des reportages, les émissions culinaires de Molly Weasley, l'émission de Lee Jordan ou encore celle de Fleur Delacour. A la fin, Malefoy senior avait décrété que ce n'était pas si mal au point de demander à son fils abasourdi d'acheter une _Magic'TV_ pour le manoir :

« _ Père vous voulez vraiment une_ Magic'TV_ ? Demanda Draco abasourdi.

\- Oui et alors ? Se défendit Lucius Malefoy.

\- Alors rien mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir désirer un tel objet.

\- Tout le monde a une _Magic'TV_ au point que les Zabini, Daphné ta belle-sœur, ou son frère ainsi que leurs parents en ont également deux ou trois ! Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en avoir une moi aussi ? Poursuivit Lucius Malefoy.

\- Oui… Vous avez raison, je vous en prendrais une à votre retour. Dit Draco.

\- Tu peux déjà en acheter deux : demandes aux elfes d'installer la première dans le petit salon et la seconde dans la chambre de ta mère afin qu'elle puisse bénéficier de sa propre télévision personnelle. Je suis convaincu que certaines émissions pourraient l'intéresser et lui faire passer le temps le soir puisqu'elle est seule en ce moment. Affirma Lucius Malefoy.

\- Bien père : ce sera fait.

\- Ah fils : je voudrais aussi un Magic'Mobile pour moi mais tu devrais aussi en acheter pour ta mère, ta femme et toi. Scorpius m'a montré le sien et j'en veux un moi aussi car il est temps que les Malefoy se mettent au gout du jour. Décréta Lucius Malefoy._ »

Ensuite, Draco aida son père à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil roulant puisque Nott l'autorisait maintenant à sortir dans le parc de la clinique. Par contre, Lucius Malefoy minimisait ses efforts car il avait encore des moments de fatigue parfois. Il n'éprouvait cependant aucune inquiétude à ce sujet puisque le médicomage lui avait expliqué que c'était du au changement de dosages effectués afin de tester tous les effets de la potion. Lucius se sentait également en sécurité à la clinique et mangeait de bon appétit les repas servis ou les friandises achetées par son fils à la pâtisserie de Naé Panshriij la pâtissière de Green-Silver Wood.

Le sorcier chassa ses pensées puis se laissa pousser par son fils avant de prendre un peu d'air frais dans le parc de la clinique où il rencontra Mrs Goyle également en fauteuil roulant. Lucius Malefoy la salua avec une extrême politesse puisqu'il avait été très lié à son mari auparavant. Le sorcier contempla la future belle-fille de la sorcière et la trouva très belle malgré son handicap entrevu trois jours plus tôt lors d'une autre promenade. Il demanda ensuite des nouvelles de son fils à Mrs Goyle avant de converser avec elle quelques instants sous le regard curieux des autres patients.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Théodore et Pansy contemplaient encore une fois Candy dont le visage avait repris une meilleure mine. Mylena s'était également aperçue du meilleur aspect de sa sœur durant ses visites et s'attendait toujours à la voir se réveiller un jour ou l'autre car sa jumelle semblait maintenant simplement endormie et non plus moribonde. Les deux Serpentards modéraient cependant son enthousiasme car ils ne voulaient pas voir la future maman s'écrouler si sa sœur ne devait pas se réveiller. Les deux sorciers chassèrent leurs pensées puis se concentrèrent sur les analyses de la patiente dont les anticorps semblaient enfin combattre les effets de la malédiction.

Toutefois, sa progression n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que celle de son neveu George à présent débarrassé des boutons laissés par les pustules. Pansy exhortait Nott et Mylena à la patience car George avait bénéficié de la potion dés les premiers symptômes de la malédiction contrairement à Candy plongée dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois. Son double était conscient de la justesse de ses propos, néanmoins, le médicomage Nott refusait un possible échec au point de faire de son mieux pour trouver un ingrédient susceptible de créer un remède plus performant.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas lui, ni Pansy qui le trouvèrent mais Toorj de manière totalement involontaire. En effet, son fils Kushi adorait toujours les baies de Goji et en réclamait toujours d'avantage à son père qui pouvait lui en procurer régulièrement en provenance directe de la Mongolie. Toorj finit cependant par s'en inquiéter et demanda à Pansy si leur fils n'en mangeait pas trop :

« _ Si j'écoutais Kushi, il mangerait au moins une centaine des fruits par jours quand il est avec moi. Je sais bien qu'il aime seulement les baies séchées comme fruit et qu'elles sont petites mais ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Je ne lui en donne jamais autant qu'il en veut et toi ?

\- Il est petit donc je ne lui en donne pas plus de dix. Répondit Toorj.

\- Je fais pareil car ça me semble une dose correcte pour les gamins puisqu'on conseille aux adultes d'en manger trente-cinq voire, un peu plus. Enfin, j'en donne seulement cinq à Kaiden. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que ces baies ont de très grandes vertus : c'est dommage que les Occidentaux ne les utilisent pas dans leur pharmacopée. Estima Toorj.

\- Les Moldus commencent à s'y intéresser.

\- J'espère que les sorciers occidentaux le feront également : il n'y a pas mieux pour reconstituer le sang, le foie, les reins. Affirma Toorj.

\- C'est vrai et puis les baies de Goji luttent aussi contre les affections cardiaques et augmentent également les défenses immunitaires.

\- Sans compter l'amélioration de la vue grâce à ces baies ou le raffermissement de la peau. Tu devrais inventer une crème à base de baies de Goji. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Et tu te proposes comme mon cobaye pour tester ma crème ? Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Oui si tu m'offres des pots de crèmes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours puisque c'est moi qui t'ai donné l'idée. Rétorqua Toorj hilare.

\- Chiche. Dit Pansy songeuse car elle connaissait les bienfaits de ces baies.

\- Je serais ton testeur à vie si tu crée vraiment cette crème. Dit aussitôt Toorj d'un ton très sérieux car il refusait de vieillir.

\- Ouais mais avant de créer une crème hydratante, je me demande si les baies ne pourraient pas aider Candy. Hm je pourrais créer une potion avec afin de nettoyer son organisme et l'aider à renforcer son système immunitaire. Réfléchit Pansy.

\- Hm, ce pourrait être une idée. Au fait souviens toi que la baie de Goji s'associe particulièrement bien aux feuilles de thé et au ginseng. Dit Toorj.

\- Oui tu m'as donné une bonne idée Toorj : je vais voir ce que je peux en faire puis je te promets de songer aussi à ta crème. Affirma Pansy.

\- N'oublie pas de me donner des pots de crème gratis jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Plaisanta son ex mari.

\- Promis._ »

Effectivement, Pansy travailla d'arrache-pied à son laboratoire à Green-Silver Wood sous le regard très intéressé de ses employés car peu de potionistes ou d'apprentis avaient l'occasion de voir un maître de potion réaliser une nouvelle préparation. La jeune femme se concentra d'abord sur une mixture à base des baies de Goji, les racines du Ginseng et les feuilles de thé, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel puisque les asiatiques utilisaient ces plantes depuis très longtemps. Toutefois, Pansy voulait une nouvelle potion en associant la _Naraantsuya_ à ces trois plantes. La maîtresse des potions en parla avec son père depuis son cadre mais aussi Adrian. Rogue était vraiment curieuse ainsi que très intéressé par l'idée de sa fille.

Il la stimula de son mieux depuis son cadre sous le regard d'Adrian qui se chargea de diriger le laboratoire durant les travaux de la maîtresse des potions. Naraantsuya aida également sa fille en travaillant avec Adrian pour réaliser les commandes des potions les plus complexes en compagnie d'Odval. Ron curieux observait souvent son épouse fébrile et manifestement très excitée par ses nouveaux travaux. Le sorcier était conscient de l'importance de ses recherches pour la survie des ex Mangemorts ainsi que Candy et la soutenait de son mieux en veillant à son bien-être ou en écoutant ses longs récits. Pansy lui expliqua d'abord travailler d'arrache-pied pour éviter que l'association de ces plantes au sein de la préparation de la potion _Naraantsuya_ annule ses effets. Ensuite, elle devrait étudier les effets de la potion.

* * *

De son coté Lucius Malefoy attendait également le résultat des recherches de la jeune femme après avoir appris le redoublement de son activité par Scorpius sincèrement impressionné par la passion de Pansy mais aussi sa résistance physique durant toutes ses heures devant son chaudron malgré sa grossesse avancée. La jeune femme passait également une grande partie de ses nuits devant son chaudron en compagnie de son mari au point que les deux époux avaient aménagé un petit appartement au-dessus du laboratoire pour permettre à la jeune femme de passer ses moments de pause en compagnie de son mari ainsi que Kaiden et Kushi. Le médicomage Nott était également excité par la perspective d'obtenir une nouvelle potion pour soigner ses patients même s'il s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible devant les autres.

Enfin, le 7 février, Pansy fébrile saisit une louche avant de la plonger dans son énième mélange puis transvasa le contenu de son chaudron dans plusieurs fioles puis les étiqueta soigneusement. La jeune femme rangea soigneusement ses potions sauf une afin de la présenter à Ron ravi de la voir aussi heureuse face à un premier résultat. Ensuite, le couple fit venir Toorj et Nott pour leur montrer la potion et leur présenter la _**Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya**_:

« _ C'est quoi ce nom à rallonge ? Demanda Nott surpris.

\- Eh bien Toorj et moi avons discuté des bienfaits des baies de Goji, du Ginseng ainsi que des feuilles de thé qui sont très utilisés dans la médecine asiatique moldue et sorcière. Notre conversation m'a ensuite donné une idée. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et cette nouvelle potion se base sur quoi ? L'interrogea Nott vivement intéressé.

\- J'ai associé le Ginseng, les baies de Goji et les feuilles de thé à la potion _Naraantsuya_. Il m'a d'abord fallu trouver le moyen d'associer tous ces ingrédients à la préparation _Naraantsuya_ sans annuler les effets de cette dernière. Cette nouvelle potion est vraiment très puissante donc je ne la donnerais pas à des femmes enceintes.

\- Donc tu ne la donnerais pas à Mylena. Estima Nott.

\- Non. Par contre, la puissance de la _**Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya**_m'a permis de régénérer de très nombreuses plantes cobayes durant mes test. Donc je vais poursuivre mes recherches car la potion n'est pas nocive d'après mes premiers essais. Affirma Pansy avant de tendre une importante documentation à Nott.

\- Hm en effet, cela ne semble présenter aucun danger. Estima Nott en parcourant rapidement le dossier.

\- Tu devrais déjà présenter ton brevet à la Corporation des Potionistes Pansy comme ça personne ne pourra te voler ton idée. Suggéra Toorj.

\- Oui je vais déposer mes travaux auprès de la Corporation à Oulan-Bator ainsi que la section des aurors potionistes pour protéger mon invention et éviter le plagiat. Je sais que les membres de la Corporation me demanderont d'autres tests avant de me laisser la commercialiser ou même donner à des patients mais au moins, personne ne me piquera mon idée. Affirma Pansy.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre Honey ? Tu vas accoucher dans quelques semaines. Rappela Ron inquiet.

\- Je sais Ronny mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on me vole ma formule. C'est déjà arrivé à un collègue et on l'a ensuite accusé de plagiat quand il a tenté de faire valoir ses droits. Répondit Pansy déterminée.

\- Tu pourrais la présenter ici. Répliqua Ron.

\- Nan : mes collègues britanniques ne me donneront pas de rendez-vous avant six mois contrairement aux Mongols qui m'attendent déjà car je les ai contactés avant de vous demander de venir. Révéla Pansy.

\- Tu as bien fait Eileen car les responsables de la filiale britannique de la Corporation ne sont que des vieillards empotés qui jalousent les potionistes plus jeunes et les entravent de leur mieux. Croyez-moi j'en ai fait l'expérience. Affirma Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Enfin, Ronny le dépôt de mon brevet me permettra d'obtenir plus facilement l'autorisation d'utiliser ma nouvelle potion. Or, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour continuer mes recherches afin de soigner Candy ou encore les ex Mangemorts. Insista Pansy.

\- Hm, je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir voyager aussi loin. S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Je voyagerais par le réseau de cheminette mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Tenta Pansy.

\- Bon, on y va si c'est vraiment si important mais ensuite promets-moi de te reposer après notre retour. Insista Ron.

\- Promis._

\- Ah Pansy : je vais aussi présenter une requête en ton nom auprès des aurors puisque tu es l'une de nos aurors potioniste. Je pense que le département te donnera plus rapidement l'autorisation de donner un peu de potion à Candy en raison de ces conditions puisque les médicomages du service pensent qu'elle ne se réveillera pas sans l'aide d'une préparation plus intensive. Intervint Toorj.

\- Ce serait bien, si nous pouvons obtenir une telle autorisation car on pourrait la tester sur Candy sans craindre Granger puisque Candy est mongole. Dit Nott.»

Ensuite, les deux époux et Toorj se rendirent en Mongolie où la jeune femme fut rapidement reçue par la Corporation en raison de son prestige due à toutes ses potions innovantes crées au fil des deux décennies. Elle exposa tous les détails de sa potion à ses collègues curieux et très attentifs à puis répondit à leurs nombreuses questions sous le regard admiratif de Ron. Ensuite, les Mongols enregistrèrent la préparation de la _**Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya**_ au nom de Pansy même s'ils demandèrent à la jeune femme de leur donner d'autres résultats sur l'absence d'effets nocifs avant de lui permettre de la commercialiser. Par contre ils connaissaient déjà le dossier de Candy déjà présenté par le médicomage des aurors des mois plus tôt et donnèrent donc à la sorcière l'autorisation de tester sa potion sur elle puisque son coma semblait irréversible à moins d'un miracle. Toorj accompagna ensuite son ex femme au siège des Aurors où les médicomages mais aussi les aurors potionistes examinèrent longuement le compte-rendu détaillé de Pansy puis ils l'autorisèrent également à utiliser sa préparation sur Candy. Enfin, les trois sorciers utilisèrent de nouveau la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer à _Green-Silver Wood_. Pansy s'assit un petit moment pour prendre un peu de repos.

* * *

Nott patienta donc jusqu'au soir avant de l'emmener à la clinique de Green-Silver Wood afin d'avoir un entretien avec Mylena durant sa visite quotidienne à Candy. La jeune femme écouta attentivement leur récit puis lut les autorisations délivrées par le service des Aurors mongols et la Corporation des potionistes. Ensuite, elle reprit la parole :

« _ Si je comprends bien : les autres médicomages et les potionistes estiment que le coma de Candy est irréversible à moins d'un miracle ou d'un traitement de choc ?

\- J'avoue partager leur opinion finalement parce que l'état de votre sœur s'est grandement amélioré sur le plan physique mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas. En revanche, votre fils George a pu être soigné car il a bénéficié d'une prise en charge plus rapide dés les premiers symptômes contrairement à Candy. D'après mes examens, elle a commencé à développer ces symptômes depuis plusieurs années et pas seulement en 2018. Son coma est la dernière réaction défensive de son corps face à la malédiction. Expliqua Nott.

\- Donc elle ne se réveillera pas même si sa santé s'est améliorée d'un point de vue physique ? S'inquieta Mylena.

\- Franchement, je commençais à perdre espoir avant que Pansy n'élabore sa nouvelle potion. Reconnut Nott.

\- Vous pensez que votre potion peut provoquer le réveil de ma sœur ? Demanda Mylena à Pansy.

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre car je l'ai testée très rapidement mais elle est puissante au point d'avoir régénéré les cellules de certaines de mes plantes pratiquement mortes. Attention: ma potion ne redonne pas la vie à des organismes décédés mais a régénéré des plantes en très très mauvais état qui m'ont servi de cobayes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- La potion n'a pas de contre-indications ? Demanda Mylena.

\- D'après mes premières analyses non, cependant, j'ai bien spécifié de ne jamais la donner à une femme ou un homme enceint(e) car c'est très puissant et je ne veux pas risquer de provoquer une fausse-couche ou une naissance prématurée. Dit Pansy.

\- Pourtant elle a les bases de la _Naraantsuya_ non ? S'étonna Mylena.

\- Oui mais l'apport de Ginseng, de baies de Goji et de feuilles de thé est très élevé donc cela pourrait provoquer des troubles au niveau de l'utérus en cas de grossesse. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je comprends dans ce cas. Vous allez tester la potion sur Lucius Malefoy aussi ? Demanda Mylena.

\- Nous allons attendre un peu pour ne pas susciter des soupçons puisque nous agissons en toute illégalité sur le vieux Malefoy. Par contre, Pansy peut mener l'expérience en toute tranquillité sur votre sœur si vous nous donnez votre accord car elle a déjà obtenu l'autorisation des autorités mongoles. Or votre sœur est anglo-mongole donc le Ministère britannique mais surtout Hermione Granger ne peut rien nous dire puisque Candy est aussi mongole.

\- Elle ne pourra rien vous dire non plus si je signe une nouvelle autorisation. Avez-vous déjà préparé les documents ? Demanda Mylena.

\- Vous acceptez tout de suite ? Vous ne voulez pas réfléchir d'abord ? L'interrogea Pansy surprise.

\- J'ai confiance en vous car vous êtes comme mon père qui s'est battu jusqu'à la mort pour ses potions. Je n'ai jamais compris son attitude mais il nous a manifestement sauvé une première fois ma sœur et moi grâce à ces soins à notre insu. Aussi, je vous retrouve en lui donc vous êtes la seule personne avec Théodore à qui je peux confier ma sœur sans trembler. De plus, je sais que vous avez tout fait pour sauver George grâce à vos tentatives tous les deux parce que vous vouliez vraiment le soigner et non l'utiliser comme cobaye. J'ai donc conscience que vous agissez ainsi également avec ma sœur. Alors vous avez non seulement ma gratitude mais aussi toute ma confiance. Affirma Mylena._ »

Enfin, la jeune femme signa les documents déjà soigneusement préparé par Nott pendant que Pansy était en Mongolie. Le Serpentard satisfait observa ensuite tous les papiers en leur possession puis estima que Granger ne pourrait jamais rien contre eux dans ces conditions. Il proposa à Pansy de commencer le traitement dés demain puis autorisa Mylena à assister à la première perfusion. Une fois de retour au sein de leurs foyers respectifs, les deux futures mamans eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil car elles songeaient à toutes les conséquences possibles, néanmoins, Mylena voulait absolument assister au réveil de sa sœur au lieu de la voir rester dans le coma jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. De son coté, Pansy inquiète priait Gengis Khan de ne pas s'être trompée dans ses calculs malgré les propos rassurants de Ron sur les résultats des tests effectués.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mylena, Rigny, l'ex fiancé de Candy et chamane, Naëlle mais aussi Greg se présentèrent dans la chambre de la patiente. En effet, Goyle avait reçu les confidences de sa fiancée sur ses véritables origines dés le début de leur relation car la jeune femme ne voulait pas lui dissimuler un tel secret. De toute façon, Naëlle aurait jeté un sortilège d'_Amnésie _sur le sorcier s'il avait montré quelques signes d'hostilité. En revanche, Greg avait seulement posé quelques questions pour être certain de bien comprendre les propos de sa compagne. Ensuite, le Serpentard avait affirmé ne pas se soucier de ses origines ou sa provenance d'une autre dimension car cela ne changeait rien pour lui, ni ses sentiments à son égard. Aussi, Naëlle avait pu se détendre complètement car elle ne devait plus se cacher en sa compagnie et celle de Mrs Goyle également mise au courant.

Aussi, Greg était également venu soutenir Mylena quand la jeune femme avait prévenu Naëlle mais aussi l'ex de Candy. Le chamane s'était occuper de son mieux de son ex durant quatre mois et travaillait comme potioniste au laboratoire de Pansy en plus de ses activités de chamanes auprès de la petite communauté mongole présente à Green-Silver Wood. Malgré leur rupture, l'homme détenait toujours une grande amitié pour Candy donc il avait suivi avec attention les travaux de la maîtresse des potions et espérait que sa nouvelle préparation aiderait son ex à sortir enfin du coma. Enfin, Mylena lui avait demandé de bénir sa sœur dans l'espoir d'obtenir la faveur des Esprits de la Steppe.

Le médicomage Nott n'était pas croyant, néanmoins, il laissa faire le chamane qui psalmodia plusieurs litanies avant d'asperger de l'encens sur Candy avec son encensoir. Après plusieurs prières ainsi que quelques sorts, le chamane laissa la place aux deux Serpentards. Pansy saisit sa potion puis calcula la posologie donnée à titre d'essai pour le moment. Ensuite, Nott mit en place la perfusion à Candy et affirma qu'il fallait maintenant attendre. Mylena acquiesça avant de rester un moment auprès de sa sœur en compagnie de l'assistance. Enfin, la jeune femme retourna à la clinique en compagnie de Rigny afin de s'occuper l'esprit puisque Nott l'avait averti de ne pas s'attendre à un miracle en cinq minutes.

* * *

Une fois les familiers partis, Pansy et Nott restèrent toute la journée au chevet de Candy afin de surveiller son évolution. Ils avaient également requis l'assistance du médicomage mongol qui faisait partie des réfugiés de l'autre dimension car il connaissait sa consœur depuis des années et serait donc celui qui s'occuperait d'elle à son réveil si jamais la patiente finissait par se réveiller. En effet, Théodore craignait de provoquer un choc à Mylena puisqu'il était le sosie de son défunt mari. Or, la jeune femme aurait peut-être besoin de temps pour réaliser les circonstances de son arrivée ici ou sa nouvelle réalité à son réveil. Nott ne voulait pas non plus la blesser par sa vue si la jeune femme pensait encore à son défunt Teddy. Par contre, le médicomage était très curieux de connaitre les détails de sa vie avec son double. Il avait également souvent vu Toorj au chevet de la jeune femme depuis son hospitalisation.

Nott n'avait cependant jamais franchi le seuil de la pièce quand il s'apercevait de la présence de l'auror après l'avoir entendu une fois parler de ses problèmes à Candy. En effet, Théo possédait un cube afin de pouvoir discuter avec certains patients mongols quand ce n'était pas le médicomage asiatique qui se chargeait d'eux s'il s'occupait déjà d'autres malades puisque ce type faisait partie du personnel de la clinique. Ainsi, Théodore avait compris les confidences de Toorj à Candy qu'il utilisait comme confidente puisque la jeune femme ne pouvait pas répéter ses propos. Il l'avait également vu jouer d'un instrument bizarre appelé morin khuur également utilisé par Rigny et Mylena puisque tout le monde tentait de stimuler Candy grâce à la musique. Kenji lui jouait également du _celtic fiddle_ durant ses visites.

Théodore finit par chasser ses pensées à la vue d'un très léger mouvement des doigts de Candy. Le médicomage l'ausculta aussitôt mais constata son inconscience, néanmoins, la patiente continua de bouger ses doigts, ce qui raviva l'espoir des deux Serpentards. Ils décidèrent d'augmenter la dose de potion puis Pansy finit par aller se reposer à minuit sous le regard empli d'espoir de Mylena même si Candy se limitait à bouger ses mains. Nott avait expliqué à la jeune femme que certains patients pouvaient effectuer des mouvements durant leur coma, néanmoins, cela ne garantissait pas leur réveil. La jeune femme avait acquiescé, cependant elle s'était reprise à rêver du réveil de sa sœur d'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines, voire, quelques mois.

Ensuite, Rigny la contraignit à rentrer se reposer pendant qu'il veillait sur Candy puis Toorj voulut prendre le relais pour permettre aux trois autres hommes de se coucher peu avant l'aube. Une fois seul, l'auror confia à la patiente son trouble face au bonheur de Pansy pendant qu'il restait dans son coin avec sa petite fille qui ne connaîtrait probablement jamais sa mère. Il confessa à Candy ses difficultés en tant que père célibataire avant de saisir le morin khuur afin de jouer un peu et les distraire tous les deux. A six heures du matin, Pansy revint la première puis échangea quelques mots avec son ex. Cette dernière examina Candy avant de lui changer sa perfusion sans attendre les guérisseuses car elle voulait augmenter de nouveau le dosage de la potion distillée dans les veines de la patiente après avoir vu ses mouvements car la patiente bougeait parfois ses bras maintenant. Durant le reste de la journée, Nott et son confrère mongol constatèrent que Candy commençait également à bouger ses jambes et augmentèrent les doses pour le plus grand espoir de Mylena.

Le 10 février, Pansy se présenta de nouveau à la clinique à six heures du matin puis tendit un sac en papier à Toorj resté une partie de la nuit pour veiller Candy. Ensuite, tous deux prirent ensemble leur petit-déjeuner à la mongole composé d'une soupe de nouilles, du thé au lait mongol et d'un ragoût d'un mouton. Pansy contempla Toorj puis se demanda s'il ne regardait pas un peu trop Candy qui était manifestement son double le plus ressemblant d'après Nott. Toutefois, la Serpentarde n'osait pas en parler avec son ex qui restait seul malgré quelques aventures. Certes, il lui avait affirmé ne plus songer à courtiser l'un de ses doubles par dépit mais elle avait l'impression que Candy lui plaisait beaucoup avec ses cheveux rouges. Nott l'avait aussi averti des longues permanences de son ex le soir car il semblait aimer parler à Candy ou lui jouer du Morin Khuur.

Pansy n'osait cependant pas en parler avec l'auror car elle comprenait ses difficultés de parent célibataire après les avoir vécu pendant quatre ans. Par contre, la sorcière se demandait si Toorj souhaitait vraiment le réveil de Candy devenue sa confidente involontaire et incapable de trahir ses propos durant son subconscient. Toutefois, elle estima s'être trompée quand son ex l'interrogea pour savoir si elle pensait parvenir enfin à réveiller la jeune femme. Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Je l'espère mais bon je ne peux rien garantir.

\- Le fait qu'elle bouge depuis quelques jours est une bonne chose non ?

\- Oui mais il y a des gens dans le coma qui bougent de temps en temps d'après Théodore donc je ne sais pas quoi te dire même si j'ai bon espoir. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ouais mais je ne pense pas que les malades évoqués par Nott bougent autant que Candy car elle n'a pas arrêté depuis le 8. On dirait qu'elle se débat comme dans un mauvais rêve par moment. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je crois que la potion est en train de faire effet donc son organisme subit un effet dépuratif.

\- Tu pense que ta préparation nettoie son organisme ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- Je le crois mais c'est encore trop tôt pour dire si la potion va enrayer définitivement la malédiction. Précisa Pansy d'un ton prudent.

\- C'est clair que tu ne peux pas trop t'avancer pour le moment mais ce serait déjà bien si elle se réveille. De plus, Mylena et Rigny se marient le 14 donc ils seraient heureux si Candy pouvaient assister à la cérémonie. Et puis c'est bientôt Tsagaan Sar : tout le monde va se réunir en famille. Dit Toorj avant de pousser un soupir en songeant à sa solitude.

\- Tu es le bienvenu chez moi et tu le sais. De toute façon tous les mongols de Green-Silver Wood vont se rendre visite les uns les autres donc tu vas préparer ta maison pour nous accueillir toi aussi. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui mais je suis un invité chez toi alors que je préférerais fêter Tsagaan Sar en compagnie de ma femme et mes enfants. Ces annulations de mariage ruinent les familles des sorciers donc on ne devrait pas les permettre. Bougonna Toorj.

\- Toorj : ça ne pouvait plus fonctionner entre nous même, si je sais que tu m'as chassé à cause des Imperium. C'est toi qui as demandé l'annulation de notre mariage en 2014 et a tenté de renier nos enfants. Tu as aussi épousé Tsetseg après moi donc comment aurions-nous pu reprendre la vie commune ? Rappela Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus de cette manière-là et je me suis habitué à te considérer seulement comme la mère de mes enfants ou une amie mais bon je suis tout seul maintenant. Ce n'est pas facile d'être père célibataire. Se lamenta Toorj.

\- Je sais : j'ai du élever les enfants toute seule pendant quatre ans donc je comprends tes difficultés.

\- Au moins, ils avaient une maman : Bora n'en a pas puisqu'elle ne reverra probablement jamais Tsetseg.

\- Oui mais nos enfants n'avaient pas de Papa en cette période. Enfin, Bora pourrait fort bien retrouver sa maman un jour. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne me remettrais jamais avec Tsetseg qui m'aurait fait assassiner sans problème ! Protesta Toorj surpris.

\- C'est clair mais peut-être que Bora parviendra à revoir Tsetseg un jour.

\- J'en doute car Tsetseg restera toujours en cavale en raison de ses actes passés. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir une fois mais je ne le ferai plus car elle a tenté de me vendre la garde de Kaiden et voulait me faire assassiner par son amant. Donc je vais vieillir tout seul malgré mes crème antirides puis me retrouver dans mon coin quand les enfants seront grands pendant que toi tu vivras ta jolie vie avec Weasley même lorsque vous aurez des cheveux tous gris ainsi que des petits-enfants… Grommela Toorj.

\- Tu finiras bien par rencontrer quelqu'un Toorj puis tu vieilliras avec la personne aimée toi aussi. Tenta Pansy.

\- Oui si tu le dis mais ce ne sera pas la même chose qu'avec toi qui m'a connu tout jeune et m'a donné nos enfants.

\- Avec Ronald aussi c'est très différent mais je suis heureuse ainsi donc ce sera pareil pour toi quand tu auras rencontré la bonne personne. Répondit Pansy qui ne voulait pas dévoiler ses sentiments amoureux envers son mari devant Toorj pour éviter de lui faire de la peine.

\- Ouais on verra bien mais bon je ne suis pas prêt de me remarier après les coups tordus de Tsetseg et encore moins de refaire un autre enfant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais à gérer tes beaux-enfants, nos gosses et Kaiden que tu as eu de Weasley. J'ai du mal à établir un certain équilibre entre Bora et nos enfants car ils ne sont pas tout le temps avec moi contrairement à elle donc la vision de tous les gosses chez toi me donnent le tournis. Avoua Toorj.

\- Hugo et Rose sont plus grands donc c'est différent. Et puis nos enfants adorent Kaiden donc ça se passe bien. Mais il me semblait qu'ils adoraient Bora non ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Oui ils l'adorent mais bon les jumeaux n'aiment pas la voir dire que notre demeure est d'abord sa maison à elle quand ils se disputent entre eux.

\- Je leur parlerai pour leur faire comprendre que Bora est encore bébé et ne comprend pas ses propos. Tenta Pansy.

\- Oui mais ça ne changera pas le fait que les enfants ont deux maisons parce que Papa et Maman sont séparés.

\- L'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient entourés par des parents séparés mais sereins et capables de collaborer pour les élever ensemble. En revanche, nous nous serions probablement bagarrés toute la journée toi et moi si nous avions repris la vie commune.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Je t'en aurais voulu pour ton histoire avec Tsetseg et toi pour la mienne avec Ronald en 1997 si on avait fini par découvrir les origines de Kaiden. Donc j'ai bien fait de demander la confirmation de l'annulation de notre mariage l'année dernière sinon, nous nous serions bagarrés comme des chiens enragés ensuite. Estima Pansy.

\- Je ne crois pas Pansy car tu ne m'as pas trompé, ni fait un enfant dans le dos et tu ne te rappelais pas de la cryogénisation de ton embryon. Donc, je n'aurais jamais songé à te reprocher la naissance de Kaiden ni à l'abandonner. Enfin, je connais ton cœur: aussi, je sais que tu aurais accepté Bora sans la mettre de coté parce que tu sais qu'elle ne détient aucune faute et tu l'aurais aimée comme tu l'as fait pour Kaiden quand tu le prenais pour le fils de Tsetseg. Enfin, j'aurais fait de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse et réparer mes erreurs. Répliqua Toorj songeur.

\- C'est vrai, cela aurait pu se faire mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'amour entre nous s'est brisé car tu es parti puis je t'ai vu avec Tsetseg. Je suis d'une nature très jalouse même si les gens ont de la peine à le croire en raison de mon attitude posée.

\- Les gens ne te croient pas jalouse ? Pourtant, je me souviens très bien des sorts que tu as lancés à une pauvre fille quand elle avait tenté de me draguer une fois. Bon je ne suis pas mieux moi non plus puisque j'ai cassé le balai de Yogi mon camarade de Maison quand c'est lui qui avait tenté de te draguer. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Oui je sais. D'ailleurs, Ronny a eu un aperçu quand une de ses ex espagnole a tenté de le relancer mais les autres n'y croient pas. Par contre, toi tu es conscient de ma jalousie donc nous n'aurions jamais pu reprendre la vie commune car j'aurais fini par péter un câble comme disent les Moldus au moindre de tes retards en t'imaginant retrouver Tsetseg ou une autre femme à mon insu. A présent, nous sommes amis et nous devons seulement songer aux enfants._ »

* * *

Toorj acquiesça mais il estima silencieusement que tous deux auraient pu être de nouveau heureux ensemble et recoller les morceaux si Weasley ne s'était pas mis en travers de leur route… Saejin en était également convaincue même si elle n'en parlait pas à sa mère totalement amoureuse de son Ronny maintenant. Par contre, la jeune fille avait évoqué avec son père une conversation bizarre entre Hugo et elle au sujet des _Retourneurs de Temps_. Saejin avait aussi confessé à son père ses regrets pour la rupture de ses parents mais elle acceptait puisque Maman était heureuse ainsi et Ron lui avait permis de rencontrer Hugo. Toorj ne voulait pas non plus toucher au passé car il refusait de perdre Bora ou risquer d'effacer l'existence de Saejin obtenue grâce à la potion Bébé, néanmoins, le conservait une profonde nostalgie pour sa famille totalement unie avant sa bêtise…

Ensuite, l'auror changea de sujet pour ne pas gêner son ex femme visiblement mal à l'aise après cette conversation. Il saisit donc le morin khuur avant de lui demander si elle tentait toujours d'apprendre à jouer son violon. Pansy avoua l'avoir mis de coté pour le moment puis lui confessa sa frustration puisqu'elle savait manifestement bien en jouer avant son amnésie d'après sa mère, Kenji et son père. Toorj songeur lui conseilla d'essayer d'abord le Morin khuur qui détenait seulement deux cordes et serait donc peut-etre plus facile pour commencer. Son ex confessa n'y avoir jamais songé puis observa l'instrument tendu par l'auror.

Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière finit par le saisir ainsi que l'archet avant de tenter de l'utiliser. Toorj ne dit rien mais il pria les Esprits d'excuser Pansy pour écorcher la musique mongole ainsi. L'auror avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'enfer décrit par les moldus car ses oreilles étaient torturées par cette musique horrible… C'est alors qu'une toute petite voix s'éleva :

« _ _Quiet please_… _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et ne vous semble pas trop rapide mais il est temps pour Candy de se réveiller et pour Pansy d'accoucher d'ici peu MDR. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Lucius Malefoy ou de son hospitalisation ainsi que son soudain engouement pour la Magic'TV ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation de Toorj et Pansy au sujet de la pharmacopée chinoise et l'idée d'associer les trois plantes à la potion Naraantsuya ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle potion de Pansy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la confiance de Mylena qui laisse Nott et Pansy tester la potion sur sa sœur ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que Greg sache tout des circonstances de l'arrivée de sa promise dans cette dimension ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les gestes du chamane puis les soins de Nott, le médicomage mongol et Pansy à Candy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Toorj envers Candy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Toorj et Pansy le matin du 10 février ?**_

_**Pensez-vous que Toorj et Pansy auraient fini par se remettre ensemble si Ron n'avait pas rencontré Pansy ou non ?**_

_**D'après vous, c'est la potion ou c'est la musique horrible produite par Pansy qui a provoqué le réveil de Candy MDR ?**_

_**A bientôt et bon weekend !**_


	10. Mrs Nott

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné dans l'autre chapitre, Candy va enfin se réveiller ! Ah je précise que j'utilise volontairement des mots anglais pour faire parler Candy au début car la langue anglaise est plus simple que le français. Or je ne pense pas que Candy aurait pu parler autant dés son reveil si elle s'exprimait dans notre langue (vu que j'écris en français lol)**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pansy abasourdie délaissa aussitôt l'instrument sur une chaise et se rua au chevet de Candy en compagnie de Toorj. Les deux sorciers observèrent la malade aux yeux clos qui s'agitait dans son lit mais ne prononçait plus un seul mot. Ils tentèrent de l'apaiser par des propos réconfortants en anglais ou en mongol. Toorj lui saisit doucement les bras pour l'immobiliser pendant que Pansy envoyait un patronus à Théodore, le médicomage mongol, le chamane et Candy pour les avertir.

La jeune femme entendait vaguement les voix d'un homme et d'une femme mais elle désirait retourner dans la douce torpeur qui l'enveloppait depuis des mois. La sorcière refusait donc d'écouter les propos de ces gens ou même la musique horrible qui lui écorcha les oreilles tout à l'heure. Depuis deux jours, son corps mais aussi son subconscient l'incitaient à s'éveiller comme si quelque provoquait des fourmillements dans son organisme, néanmoins, Candy voulait rester sans son cocon au lieu de replonger dans les affres de la guerre ou sa peine depuis la mort de Teddy. Seule sa sœur lui manquait mais elle était probablement morte comme leur mère ou leur grand-mère donc la médicomage refusait de retourner dans la réalité.

Elle tenta de se rendormir mais finit par entendre des propos étranges :

« _ Pansy : Nott va bientôt arriver ?

\- Oui Toorj.

\- Candy : réveillez-vous, ne vous rendormez pas car votre jumelle vous attend. Elle se remarie dans quatre jours avec Rigny donc vous devez la rendre heureuse en vous joignant à la fête.

\- Quiet… Gémit la femme pour tenter d'échapper à la voix insistante de l'homme qui ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit depuis des semaines.

\- Attends Toorj : elle ne sait pas le nouveau nom de Gyrin. Candy votre sœur Pansy ne cesse de venir à votre chevet et attend votre réveil. Faites-lui le plus des cadeaux pour son mariage en vous réveillant. Elle va se remarier avec son cher Gyrin : votre beau-frère. Tenta Pansy.

\- … (pas de réaction de Candy car cette voix ne l'intéresse pas).

\- Toorj continue de lui parler car je crois qu'elle réagit à ta voix. Estima Pansy.

\- Et elle réagit aussi à ta musique horrible alors joue. _Suggéra Toorj._ Allons Candy : il est temps de se réveiller. Dit gentiment Toorj.

_\- Hm… No_… Dit Candy en entendant les grincements sur le morin khuur.

_\- Oh yes_… Affirma Toorj en utilisant la légillimancie pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la malade.

\- No… Out ! Tenta de se défendre Candy toujours à moitié inconsciente mais qui tentait d'utiliser l'occlumencie pour chasser l'intrus ou encore les images étranges qu'il déversait dans son esprit.

_\- Toorj_ ? S'exclama la femme surprise tout en observant un homme en train de jouer du morin khuur dans une chambre d'hôpital ou de lui parler puis elle reconnut la voix qui résonnait dans son esprit depuis des mois.

_\- Pansy_… Murmura Candy surprise tout en contemplant les images projetées par Toorj dans son esprit pour lui montrer la survie de Mylena dans cette dimension ou encore ses retrouvailles avec Rigny puis l'arrivée de George dans leur survie ainsi que du prochain bébé cet été.

_\- Wakie, Wakie Candy_… Tenta Toorj comme lorsqu'il tentait de réveiller sa cadette.

_\- Toorj ?_ Dit Candy surprise en observant les images de l'ex petit ami de sa sœur mais elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre Toorj qui avait manifestement sauvé sa sœur à la vue du second.

_\- I'm here_. Tenta Toorj.

_\- Shut up_. Se lamenta Candy en entendant les grincements horribles de l'instrument.

_\- No Wakie, wakie_. Insista Toorj tout en lui montrant d'autres images. _ »

Candy fascinée observa les images insérées dans son esprit où Toorj observait Pansy et Gyrin manifestement devenus Mylena et Rigny. La jeune femme vit l'homme lui saisir la main et l'entraîner sur le terrain du couple pour lui montrer la maison enfin réparée ainsi que le mobil-home. La sorcière ne put ensuite s'empêcher de plonger dans les souvenirs du sorcier avant de découvrir son désarroi face à sa Pansy à lui qui s'était mariée un autre à cause de ses erreurs. Elle éprouva également une peine immense pour cet homme très seul en compagnie d'une fillette. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, une autre silhouette apparut mais elle chassa rapidement la vision de Teddy pour ne plus souffrir. Ensuite, Candy tenta de fuir de nouveau dans son cocon protecteur afin de ne pas songer au passé mais Toorj refusa de la laisser partir. Il la retint donc de son mieux pendant que Pansy saisissait une fiole de sa potion et entrouvrait délicatement la bouche de Candy pour y glisser un entonnoir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Candy ressentit la présence d'un liquide dans sa bouche et voulut le recracher mais Pansy la redressa afin de la contraindre à boire sans lui provoquer d'étouffements. Sa « victime » tenta de faiblement de se débattre pendant que Toorj se métamorphosait en loup dans son esprit et l'invitait à le suivre dans une jolie prairie. Candy rêveuse reconnut la steppe mongole près d'Altay et qui était de nouveau fleurie comme durant l'été. Elle finit donc par courir après le loup puis ce dernier se coucha à ses pieds avant de se laisser gratter derrière les oreilles.

Candy se souvint de son envie face à sa jumelle quand son ex petit ami Toorj se métamorphosait pour la porter sur son dos. La jeune femme ne se souciait pas du garçon mais elle aurait bien aimé grimper sur le dos de l'animagus. Cette fois-ci, le loup semblait bien plus disponible au point que Candy finit par s'asseoir sur son dos. L'animal se redressa aussitôt puis se mit à courir pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme agrippée à son échine. Candy finit par rire puis une lumière éclatante l'aveugla pendant que le loup l'incitait à revenir avec lui. La potion provoquait également un feu immense en elle au point que la sorcière affolée ressentit le besoin de boire de l'eau pour étouffer le brasier en train de consumer son gosier. Ensuite, Candy vit une cascade avant de s'y précipiter puis la sorcière paniquée crut tomber dans un gouffre avant d'entrouvrir péniblement les yeux pour ne pas assister à la scène.

La sorcière abasourdie ne comprenait pas vraiment si elle était toujours sans ses rêves ou non avant d'observer sa sœur manifestement devenue brune et enceinte de plusieurs mois. Le loup était également présent au point de s'être couché à ses pieds. L'animal se redressa puis lui donna quelques coups de langue pour saluer son réveil. Candy groggy ne parvint pas à s'interroger d'avantage donc elle laissa sa jumelle lui donner une potion pour apaiser son gosier irrité. Ensuite, Pansy posa les mains de la sorcière sur l'échine du loup pendant que la jumelle de Mylena hébétée se perdit dans le regard troublant de l'animal et ressentit une immense chaleur. Pansy souriante observa la jeune femme tout en lui souhaitant un bon retour à la réalité puis elle nota l'arrivée des médicomages.

La Serpentarde leur confirma aussitôt le réveil de Candy et résuma ses actes ainsi que ceux de Toorj pour donner toutes les informations nécessaires aux deux médicomages. Ensuite, Nott laissa son confrère mongol se charger de Candy tout seul au début afin de ne pas créer un choc brutal à la jeune femme à la vue du sosie de son défunt mari. Pansy fut invitée à sortir tout comme le loup sous le regard inquiet de Candy qui luttait entre l'envie de replonger dans son cocon et le désir d'en savoir plus sur sa sœur. En effet, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas les images projetées par le loup car la Pansy aux cheveux courts qui lui était totalement inconnue contrairement à la femme enceinte aux longs cheveux noirs manifestement délestés de leur couleur rousse flamboyante utilisée depuis els quinze ans des jumelles. Le médicomage mongol tenta d'attirer l'attention de sa consœur en train de reprendre péniblement ses esprits.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Mylena, Sanjaa le chamane, Nott et Rigny écoutaient le récit des deux ex conjoints sur les circonstances du réveil de Candy. Malheureusement pour lui, Toorj s'attira les foudres de Pansy au moment où il plaisanta sur le fait que la sorcière s'était réveillée non pas grâce à la potion _**Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya**_ mais parce qu'elle avait pris la parole pour réclamer le silence après avoir entendu les grincements horribles produits par Pansy sur le morin khuur. Le mongol finit cependant par tenter de minimiser ses propos à la vue du regard noir de son ex extrêmement susceptible à ce stade de sa grossesse.

En effet, la sorcière n'acceptait pas d'être tournée en ridicule après avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied pour mettre au point la potion au lieu de se reposer en vue de son futur accouchement… Toorj inquiet tenta donc d'apaiser Pansy qui finit cependant par lui lancer quelques informulés. Le Mongol fit aussitôt de son mieux pour éviter les _Stupéfix_ sous le regard hilare de l'assistance à la vue de la ruse de la sorcière qui avait bloqué toutes les sorties par un informulé. L'auror tenta donc de transplaner mais Pansy avait également bloqué ses capacités. Il tenta aussitôt d'amoindrir sa colère en la flattant de son mieux avant de faire apparaître des Kinder Surprise destinés à Kushi et Bora à l'origine mais sans obtenir le résultat escompté.

A la fin, l'auror finit par se métamorphoser en loup avant de tenter d'attendrir son ex par ses mimiques. Pansy finit par s'esclaffer à la vue des tours de l'animal puis Toorj rassuré reprit sa véritable apparence. Ensuite, Mylena euphorique remercia les deux sorciers pour tout puis attendit impatiemment le moment où elle serait autorisée à entrer dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps, le médicomage mongol utilisa la légillimancie pour montrer à sa consœur les circonstances de leur arrivée dans cette dimension puis sa jumelle heureuse avec son compagnon et leur fils. Candy abasourdie observa longuement la transformation de sa sœur manifestement devenue Mylena Panshriij.

Elle tenta de se relever puisque Pansy et Toorj l'avaient rallongée, néanmoins, Candy soudainement épuisée se sentit vaciller et reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Son confrère l'aida à s'installer plus confortablement puis la rassura de son mieux :

« _ Candy : tu es restée dans le coma pendant dix mois donc tu as besoin de temps pour te reprendre après ton réveil mais tu retrouveras rapidement tes forces grâce à des potions.

\- Pansy ? Dit Candy épuisée.

\- Ta jumelle est avec nous en sécurité et se fait appeler Mylena pour ne pas être confondue avec la Pansy de cette dimension. Expliqua le médicomage.

\- Baby ? Tenta Candy encore groggy

\- Oui elle attend un bébé comme le Toorj de cette dimension t'a montré dans ses visions. Dit le Mongol.

\- …

\- Tu l'as rencontré sous sa forme d'animagus tout à l'heure : c'était le loup couché sur ton lit.

\- …

\- Comme je te l'ai montré grâce à la légillimancie, nous sommes dans une dimension différente de la notre. Donc je dois t'avertir que je n'étais pas le seul te soigner et que ton réveil est en partie due aux soins prodigués par le double de ton mari. L'avertit le médicomage.

\- Teddy. Sut seulement dire Candy dont les yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Teddy mais de Théodore Nott ici. Précisa le médicomage.

\- …

\- Que dirais-tu de voir ta jumelle ? Tenta le médicomage pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Pansy…

\- Oui Pansy mais elle se fait appeler Mylena maintenant._ »

* * *

Le médicomage sortit un instant puis expliqua la situation à l'assistance avant de recommander à Mylena de ménager sa jumelle qui nécessitait de temps pour se reprendre mais aussi accepter leur nouvelle réalité. Ensuite, il demanda à son confrère d'attendre un peu avant de rentrer dans la pièce car l'évocation de son existence perturbait Candy. Après quelques recommandations, le Mongol permit à Mylena de rentrer dans la chambre puis il discuta avec Nott des prochains soins à administrer à leur patiente.

Mylena émue s'efforça de ne pas se ruer sur la porte puisque le médicomage lui avait recommandé d'agir avec modération. La sorcière voulait à tout prix serrer enfin sa sœur dans ses bras et lui dire combien elle l'aimait mais aussi lui demander pardon pour l'avoir abandonné à son sort dix mois plus tôt après l'avoir crue morte. La jeune femme ne pouvait que remercier Merlin pour la présence d'esprit de Sanjaa le chamane qui s'était aperçu de la survie de Candy contrairement aux médicomages présents. Enfin, Mylena ouvrit la porte et contempla avidement sa sœur depuis le seuil de la pièce.

Candy s'efforçait de tenir les yeux ouverts et observa la femme aux cheveux courts puis son sourire la convainquit qu'il s'agissait bien de sa vraie jumelle cette fois-ci. La sorcière intriguée s'interrogea sur le changement radical de sa sœur mais attendit qu'elle en parle d'elle-même car Candy se sentait trop fatiguée pour faire la conversation. Les yeux humides, Mylena s'approcha du chevet de sa sœur avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front pour ne pas la brusquer même si elle mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans les bras. La future maman contempla sa sœur groggy mais bien en vie avant de pleurer sous le regard surpris de Candy. Mylena finit cependant par reprendre la parole :

« _ Pardon pour t'avoir abandonnée en Mongolie.

\- …

\- Les médicomages t'ont déclarée morte et je les ai crus au point de leur demander de se charger des pratiques pour t'incinérer pendant que je partais en Angleterre. Révéla Mylena en larmes.

\- …

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ça. Heureusement que Sanjaa ton ex a compris que tu étais encore en vie et t'as enlevée avant l'incinération après mon départ. Il t'a emmené avec lui chez les Tsataan et t'as soigné de ton mieux mais tu ne te réveillais pas.

\- …

\- Ensuite, Toorj est arrivé : enfin, le Toorj de cette dimension puis il m'a sauvée.

\- Toorj ? Articula Candy groggy en songeant au loup.

\- Oui : le Toorj d'ici est un grand homme malgré son apparence coquette ou sa superficialité par moments. Lui et son ex (la Pansy de cette dimension) sont allés chercher mes affaires avec le nouveau mari de cette femme puis ils vous ont trouvé : Naé, Gyrin, les réfugiés et toi avant de vous emmener ici où nous sommes tous en sécurité.

\- …

\- Je ne m'appelle plus Pansy ici mais je suis toujours ta sœur, enfin, si tu veux de moi malgré mes erreurs lamentables. Dit péniblement Mylena tout en s'efforçant de réprimer un sanglot.

\- _Come Honey_…. Répondit sa sœur groggy mais désireuse d'enlacer sa jumelle sans se soucier de ces histoires trop compliquées._ »

Mylena se précipita sur sa jumelle cette fois-ci avant de l'enlacer pendant un long moment. Elle prit soin de ne gêner les appareils, ni la perfusion puis se blottit contra sa sœur et entreprit un long récit entrecoupé d'images plus significatives grâce à la légillimancie. Grace aux explications de sa sœur, Candy commença à recueillir des informations précises sur leur nouveau monde avant de s'efforcer de ne pas songer à Teddy mort depuis trois ans puisqu'on était le 10 février 2019 d'après sa sœur. La sorcière avait grandement souffert après le décès de son mari, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser aller maintenant car sa sœur mais aussi une autre personne avaient besoin de son soutien.

Elle écouta donc avec attention les propos de sa jumelle sur la potion _Naraantsuya_ qui permettait à Mylena de porter son propre enfant. La sorcière resta également silencieuse durant son récit sur ses retrouvailles avec Rigny ainsi que les circonstances qui la rendirent mère d'un magnifique petit garçon de deux ans et demi. Enfin, Candy songea au loup entrevu précédemment ainsi que sa douleur face à sa solitude si poignante et qui ressemblait à la sienne depuis la mort de Teddy.

Au bout d'un moment, Mylena se releva avant d'aller chercher Rigny, Sanjaa le chamane mais aussi Naëlle prévenue par Pansy. Candy observa avec curiosité son ex, sa cousine et songea à entamer une discussion sérieuse avec son beau-frère dés qu'elle détiendrait assez de force pour lui adresser ses reproches. En attendant, Candy contempla le couple manifestement heureux avant de contempler longuement leur petit George portée par Trixie l'elfe de Mylena. La jeune femme se laissa ensuite soigner par son confrère mongol car Nott estimait plus prudent de lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée de son existence avant de se montrer devant elle.

* * *

Par contre, Candy prononça les prénoms Toorj et Pansy le soir pour faire comprendre à sa jumelle son désir de les revoir. Les deux sorciers vinrent donc à son chevet. Candy curieuse s'était un peu reprise grâce aux potions administrées par le médicomage qui continuait de lui donner la Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya. La sorcière ne risquait pas encore de piquer un sprint malgré ses mouvements désordonnés durant son coma, néanmoins, elle recommençait à recouvrer un peu l'usage de la parole et voulait remercier ses bienfaiteurs :

« _ _Thanks._

\- De rien Candy : c'est normal. Dit seulement Pansy.

\- On n'allait pas vous laisser replonger dans le coma après avoir mis des mois à vous faire réagir. Renchérit Toorj tout en contemplant avec curiosité la sorcière qui endossait maintenant un bandana ajusté par Mylena sur sa tête pour dissimuler le contraste entre ses racines noires ainsi que la couleur rouge de ses mèches .

_\- You save me_. Articula Candy sincèrement reconnaissante car Mylena lui avait parlé de la potion élaborée par Pansy.

\- Nous n'étions pas seuls car le médicomage Nott vous a également soigné pendant des mois. Corrigea Pansy.

\- …

\- Candy je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais il vous faudra l'affronter un jour ou l'autre puis vous habituer à sa présence. Dit Toorj.

_\- Like you_ ? Demanda Candy en observant le sorcier.

\- Oui : Pansy peux-tu nous laisser seuls un instant s'il te plait ? Demanda l'auror.

\- Oui.

_\- Thank you again_… Pansy.

\- De rien Candy. Répondit Pansy souriante avant de sortir.

_\- Difficult yeah_ ? Demanda Candy à Toorj après le départ de Pansy.

\- Hm, vous avez du m'entendre quand je vous confessais mes problèmes. Réalisa Toorj légèrement gêné.

_\- Yes_.

\- J'ai perdu Pansy mais mes enfants sont là donc je vis ma vie. Et puis, je ne peux pas continuer de me tourmenter pour une femme qui ne m'aime plus et va avoir un enfant d'un autre. Affirma Toorj tout en songeant cependant à sa famille unie avant ses erreurs en 2014.

_\- Lone Wolf_

\- Pardon ?

_\- You alone: you lone wolf_. Dit Candy en référence à un loup solitaire.

\- Oui si on veut.

_\- I see Nott._ Dit Candy à Toorj.

\- Oui ce serait mieux de le voir rapidement Candy, sinon vous n'y parviendrez pas ensuite et ne pourrez donc pas aller de l'avant. L'encouragea Toorj.

_\- You good music no Pansy_. Tenta Candy pour se faire comprendre

\- La pauvre : elle vous a sorti de votre torpeur. Protesta Toorj soudainement hilare.

_\- Yes but no music from Pansy anymore_. Articula Candy dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais entendre les grincements de l'instrument sous l'archet de Pansy.

\- Promis.

_\- Good : call Nott now please_. Dit Candy pressée d'en finir avec le sosie de Teddy._ »

* * *

Toorj acquiesça et voulut sortir mais la jeune femme lui demanda de revenir lui rendre visite demain si possible car sa voix la rassurait. L'auror surpris acquiesça puis lui promit de passer. Toorj ne songeait à rien de particulier, néanmoins, le Mongol se sentit soudainement utile à quelqu'un, ce qui le changeait grandement car il se sentait très seul en l'absence de sa marmaille ou de Bora à la crèche. Ensuite, il alla chercher Nott satisfait de pouvoir enfin visiter SA patiente. Le sorcier se rendit donc dans la chambre de Candy puis la salua avant de faire de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise. La jeune femme intriguée observa longuement le médicomage et crut défaillir à plusieurs reprises face à sa ressemblance physique avec son Teddy, cependant, ce Nott était comme avant le « dégel » de Teddy éprouvé par sa séparation ainsi que la mort de sa fille.

Au début, Candy n'était pas du tout attirée par son futur mari car tous deux travaillaient de manière très professionnelle sans songer à un rapprochement entre eux même s'ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard. Les deux sorciers se consacraient à leur travail à l'hôpital et certainement pas à flirter avec des collègues. Ensuite, Teddy s'était défait progressivement de sa carapace avant de se tourner vers son ancienne camarade de Maison… Candy s'efforça de chasser ses souvenirs mais sentit son cœur se fêler face à ce Théodore Nott le double de son mari. Elle s'efforça cependant de se reprendre puis de répondre de son mieux aux questions du médicomage, néanmoins, la sorcière se sentit rapidement fatiguée. La jeune femme fit donc comprendre son besoin de repos à Nott dévoré par la curiosité. Toutefois, la vocation de médicomage de Théodore reprit le dessus puis il s'éclipsa pour laisser sa patiente se reposer.

Le lendemain, Mylena porta des vêtements à sa sœur qui la remercia et requit son aide pour se changer. Les jumelles conversèrent un moment puis la future maman dut retourner sur le terrain pour continuer les préparatifs de son mariage. Candy lui avait promis d'y assister si Nott lui permettait de sortir. Elle reçut ensuite la visite de Naraantsuya et Odval avant de pleurer face aux doubles de sa mère ainsi que sa grand-mère qui s'efforcèrent de la consoler de leur mieux. Elles durent ensuite s'éclipser quand Nott se présenta pour effectuer sa consultation. Candy se laissa ausculter puis parla un peu plus car les différentes potions administrées par son confrère mongol toute la nuit, lui avaient permis de reprendre quelques forces. La jeune femme écouta également le récit de Nott puis lui posa quelques questions concrètes, ce qui lui valut l'attention de Théodore agréablement surpris par le professionnalisme de la jeune femme ainsi que ses connaissances dans leur domaine. Nott comprenait la réserve ou encore le trouble de sa patiente car lui-même serait probablement lui aussi désemparé par la vision du double de Lauren sa femme défunte. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de poser une question :

« _ Mrs Nott, je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret mais votre mari n'a pas eu de fille avant votre mariage ?

\- Lauren est malheureusement mort-née Mr Nott. Déplora Candy.

\- … Je vois… Et sa mère ? Se reprit Nott tout en songeant avec soulagement à sa petite Lauren en vie.

\- Sa mère est très heureuse avec son nouveau mari et ses enfants.

\- Elle a quitté votre mari ?

\- La première Mrs Nott a eu plusieurs fausses-couches avant de donner naissance à son bébé mort-né. Je sais également que l'enfant n'était malheureusement pas viable d'après les confidences de mon mari et si Mylena a raison, ces disgrâces sont dues à la malédiction.

\- Lauren a donc abandonné mon double comme un chien sur le bord du chemin. Constata Nott d'un ton glacial.

\- Mr Nott : la mort d'un enfant est un traumatisme très grave qui ruine la vie de ses parents. Certains couples ne parviennent pas à le surmonter et finissent par se séparer. Mon mari souffrait énormément de la perte de Lauren tout comme la première Mrs Nott, néanmoins, elle a fini par craquer avant de partir. Teddy lui en a voulu au début mais il a fini par comprendre son choix et l'accepter. Expliqua Candy.

\- Lauren est donc encore en vie dans votre dimension. Constata Théodore tout en songeant à l'ironie du sort car sa propre fille ne détenait pas sa mère mais le double de sa génitrice était vivant dans une autre dimension.

\- Oui… Pourquoi : ce n'est pas le cas ici ? Demanda Candy.

\- Ma femme est morte durant la naissance de notre fille Lauren. Précisa Nott d'un ton involontairement plus froid pour se préserver.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute Mrs Nott : vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Et puis ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous non plus. Estima Nott.

\- Appelez-moi Mrs Panshriij puisque je ne peux pas me présenter comme Mrs Nott ici. Rappela Candy d'un ton désolé.

\- C'est si important pour vous de porter le nom de votre mari ? Demanda Nott surpris.

\- Je sais que les Nott ont pratiquement connu des mariages arrangés depuis des années mais mon mari et moi non donc je pleure encore sa mort. Avoua Candy.

\- Je suis désolé Mrs : c'est que ça m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas que mon double se serait remarié après la perte de sa Lauren. Avoua Nott tout en songeant à sa propre femme défunte qui lui manquait encore.

\- Les Nott sont toujours plein de surprise mais aussi de ressources sous leurs dehors froids et impassibles. Rétorqua Candy.

\- Vous nous connaissez bien Mrs Nott.

\- J'en suis une moi aussi même si je vais devoir le cacher maintenant.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution à vous proposer. Dit Nott.

\- Mr Nott : je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé à la sauvette avec vous sur mon lit d'hôpital. Précisa Candy.

\- Je ne songeais pas à ça, rassurez-vous Mrs Nott. Répondit Théodore qui n'aurait cependant pas dit non car cette femme lui semblait très intéressante.

\- Alors, je vous écoute.

\- Peu de personnes le savent car moi-même je ne l'ai su qu'après mon arrivée à Salem mais j'avais un frère plus âgé qui a claqué la porte du manoir familial pour épouser une sorcière née moldue bien avant ma naissance. Mon père a brûlé son nom de la tapisserie familiale puis la mère de mon demi-frère est morte des années plus tard. Ensuite, mon père s'est remarié avec la mienne pour avoir un nouvel héritier c'est pour ça qu'il était bien plus vieux que ma mère ou moi. Révéla Nott.

\- Mon mari ne détient pas de frère car son père ne s'est jamais marié avant de rencontrer sa mère. Avoua Candy surprise.

\- Il y a des différences d'une dimension à l'autre. En tout cas, j'ai retrouvé mon frère à Salem par hasard quand ma future femme a fait le lien entre nous deux en raison de notre homonymie ainsi que notre ressemblance.

\- Parce que votre frère portait le même prénom que vous ? S'étonna Candy.

\- Oui et il était médicomage lui aussi donc vous pouvez imaginer la confusion à Salem entre deux médicomages Theodore Nott. _ S'amusa Théodore._ Toujours est-il que mon frère est décédé en 2016 à cause d'un infarctus durant l'une de ses missions de médicomagie à l'étranger. Or mon frère est parti de Salem en 2010 à cause de l'annulation de son mariage.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Non, non : sa première femme est partie pour un autre homme. Ensuite, mon frère est parti en Asie et je ne l'ai pas revu avant sa mort. Donc voilà ce que je vous propose Mrs Nott : vous allez tout simplement devenir officiellement la seconde épouse de mon frère. Vous avez les documents de votre mariage ?

\- Oui car Mylena a gardé mes documents et les a emmené avec elle après son retour en Angleterre en avril l'année dernière. Dit Candy.

\- Où vous êtes-vous mariée ?

\- A Altay en Mongolie auprès des miens en 2015 peu avant la séparation de Mylena et Rigny puisque Teddy n'avait pas de famille. En fait, mon mari et moi vivions déjà ensemble puis nous nous sommes finalement mariés au moment où nous avons décidé de fonder une famille.

\- Alors ce sera encore plus simple : Toorj pourra enregistrer légalement votre mariage dans notre dimension auprès du Ministère de la magie Mongole. Ainsi, votre mariage sera valide là-bas et tout le monde vous prendra simplement pour la seconde épouse de mon frère en raison de l'homonymie entre votre mari et lui. Estima

\- Mais vos amis à Salem ne vont pas rester surpris ? S'étonna Candy.

\- Non car mon frère est parti en 2010 et ne donnait aucune nouvelle.

\- C'est vraiment très bien Mr Nott : votre plan me plait. Dit Candy.

\- Merci Mrs Nott.

\- Il me plait d'autant plus que je pourrais ainsi donner naissance à mon enfant sans devoir dissimuler le nom de son père. Affirma Candy.

\- Votre enfant ? S'étonna Nott qui perdit son impassibilité légendaire._ »

* * *

La jeune femme révéla détenir une potion Bébé dans sa propre dimension et confessa son désir de la récupérer maintenant que Mylena lui avait assuré leur survie en cas de grossesse mais aussi celle du bébé grâce aux potions de Pansy. Elle confessa sa peine pour son mari qui désirait vraiment avoir un enfant après tous ses déboires mais sa mort foudroyante ne leur permit pas de réaliser son rêve. Toutefois, Candy entendait bien le réaliser maintenant que l'enfant et elle seraient en sécurité ici. Nott abasourdi acquiesça, néanmoins, il l'enjoignit à bien réfléchir avant de donner naissance à son bébé car la vie de parent célibataire n'était pas facile.

Candy lui promit d'y songer puis Nott continua le tour de ses patients pendant que Toorj se présentait à la clinique. La jeune femme s'apaisa un peu en présence du Mongol car la voix de l'auror lui faisait toujours du bien. La sorcière curieuse lui posa plusieurs questions sur sa vie de tous les jours mais aussi sur ses enfants. L'auror agréablement surpris lui répondit avant de l'écouter parler du projet de Nott. Il estima l'idée excellente et lui promit de tout régler rapidement mais resta sans voix face à sa révélation sur la potion Bébé. L'auror lui conseilla de ne pas prendre de décision à la légère, néanmoins, il conserva pour lui son admiration envers cette femme qui aimait toujours son mari au point de désirer porter son enfant même après sa mort au lieu de refaire sa vie avec un célibataire.

Ensuite, il contempla ses cheveux parfaitement lisses ce matin ainsi que son bandana. Candy affirma que la lotion de son ex femme était excellente et ne plus jamais s'en passer. Par contre, la sorcière confessa son envie de se rendre chez un coiffeur avant de s'excuser pour sa superficialité alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un profond coma, néanmoins, elle voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour le mariage de sa sœur. Toorj affirma que sa convalescence n'était pas seulement physique mais aussi morale. De plus, il comprenait son désir de teindre ses racines et de se pomponner un peu pour assister au mariage de sa sœur dans quelques jours. Toorj finit même par faire apparaître le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour lui montrer les dernières tendances à la mode.

Enfin, Candy surprise reçut également la visite des deux apprentis de Pansy puis comprit le motif de cette entrevue après les confidences de Scorpius sur son désir de s'assurer de son réveil puisqu'il espérait que la maîtresse des potions finisse par tester la nouvelle potion sur son grand-père. Elle versa cependant quelques larmes à la vue de Noyan en songeant à son jeune cousin mort durant les combats contre les Kazakhs dans sa dimension. Le jeune homme peiné la consola de son mieux sans se soucier du message de Rose désireuse de l'emmener dans une énième soirée mondaine ce soir. Noyan s'était soumis plusieurs fois à ses caprices cette semaine, néanmoins, il avait vraiment besoin de repos pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail au lieu de bailler sur ses chaudrons le matin. Aussi, le Mongol se promit de refuser la proposition de Rose et de la convaincre de rester chez lui pour une fois.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. **_

_**Le terme Wakie est une contraction de Wake up. Les parents utilisent souvent Wakie Wakie pour réveiller les jeunes enfants donc Toorj a parlé ainsi à Candy par habitude quand il s'exprime en anglais avec Kushi ou Bora. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous des conditions du reveil de Candy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Toorj mais aussi de Pansy ?**_

_**Comment vous semblent les retrouvailles entre les deux sœurs ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Candy et Toorj entre eux ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Théodore et Candy ?**_

_**Vous les voyez comme beau-frère et belle-sœur ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Nott pour permettre à Candy de garder le nom de son mari ?_**

**_D'après vous, Candy devrait-elle utiliser sa potion ou non ?_**

**_Et que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Noyan ou encore de ses pensées envers Rose manifestement devenue un membre des soirées mondaines ?_**

**_Bonne Lecture et bon week-end !_**


	11. Ne deviens pas comme ta mère Rose

_**Bonjour à tous et bonne fin de week-end, **_

_**Après plusieurs chapitres centrés sur d'autres personnages, je vous propose un peu de voir un couple souvent mis de coté mais manifestement très apprécié. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le 12 février, Adrian fit frire du bacon tout en réfléchissant sur les conditions du réveil de Candy grâce à la potion. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais douté des capacités de Pansy car il connaissait sa rigueur, son esprit observateur et critique mais surtout sa passion inconditionnée pour les potions ainsi que son désir d'innover afin d'en créer des nouvelles. C'était surtout ces deux derniers éléments qui différenciaient un simple potioniste capable de reproduire parfaitement des potions déjà existantes et un véritable maître des potions en train de chercher la meilleure combinaison possible pour créer de nouvelles potions. Or, Adrian se plaçait dans la première catégorie et ne s'imaginait aucunement tenter d'entrer dans la seconde.

Il ne jalousait donc pas Pansy pour ses succès car la jeune femme était consciente de l'importance du rôle de son ami au point de lui confier la direction de son laboratoire depuis son congé de maternité commencé le 10. Adrian était donc très fier de détenir la confiance totale de Pansy qui le considérait comme son égal et ne faisait aucune différence entre lui et un maître des potions contrairement à certaines baudruches qui prenait la grosse tête après avoir obtenu le titre de maître.

Aussi, Adrian n'avait pas hésité à reprocher certaines choses à Noyan ou Scorpius en l'absence de Pansy et même à d'autres potionistes si nécessaire. Il veillait au grain au sujet des deux apprentis ainsi que les autres employés tout en respectant Naraantsuya tranquillement installée dans l'un des laboratoires et qui s'occupait d'assurer la formation des deux garçons pendant le congé de Pansy. Le Serpentard n'était pas un homme méchant, ni cruel, néanmoins, il refusait de risquer un incident à cause de la distraction causée par la fatigue. Or, le sorcier avait noté les bâillements discrets de Noyan et l'avait donc parfois repris sèchement quand il réalisa sa distraction qui causa la perte de deux préparations hier.

Fort heureusement, les ingrédients n'étaient pas coûteux, néanmoins, Adrian avait averti Noyan penaud que le prix des prochains composants gaspillés serait retenu sur son salaire. Le Serpentard n'agissait pas par pingrerie mais par esprit de rigueur et de justice car ils travaillaient avec des ingrédients achetés par la maîtresse des potions auprès de fournisseurs ou en provenance de ses propres serres. Donc le gaspillage aussi minime soit-il provoquait des pertes d'argent à la jeune femme. Adrian n'avait rien dit à Pansy pour le moment lors de ses visites au laboratoire car il voulait la voir se reposer un peu au lieu de s'inquiéter pour les bêtises de Noyan ou trimer encore au laboratoire pour le surveiller quelques semaines avant son accouchement.

Toutefois, le Serpentard finirait par en parler à son amie si Noyan continuait de manquer de rigueur car il n'entendait pas voir le laboratoire péricliter à cause des frasques du gamin. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout un mauvais bougre et se montrait très travailleur d'habitude. Malheureusement, sa petite amie Rose commençait à exercer une mauvaise influence sur lui. En effet, la fille de Ron était sortie de sa coquille, ce qui était très bien au passage mais elle commençait à sortir un peu trop le soir pour parcourir les soirées mondaines organisées par Parme mais aussi les sorciers étrangers. Adrian n'aurait rien dit à ce sujet si elle n'avait pas aussi entraîné Noyan avec elle tous les soirs, ce qui provoquait la fatigue du jeune Mongol et donc sa distraction le lendemain.

Or, la distraction n'était pas de mise devant un chaudron car un incident pouvait arriver très vite. Adrian n'avait jamais oublié la vision d'un type dont le visage avait été à moitié arraché par l'explosion du chaudron de cet imbécile durant leur apprentissage. Or, ce garçon avait été distrait à cause de sa fatigue due à son énième soirée au pub. Le Serpentard ne détenait aucune hostilité envers le pub ou les soirées du moment que les potionistes restaient modérés ou ne faisaient la bringue que durant leurs jours de congés. Malheureusement. Noyan baillait de plus en plus souvent devant son chaudron au contraire de Scorpius toujours en admiration devant Pansy après la réussite de sa potion parvenue à réveiller Candy. Le jeune Malefoy continuait d'écrire ou contacter Saskia grâce au _Magic'Mobile_ mais tous deux étaient conscients qu'il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à baver aux corneilles ou s'accrocher à son appareil toute la nuit pour conter fleurette à sa petite amie.

Aussi, Scorpius contactait Saskia pour lui parler un moment puis il allait parfois prendre quelques verres avec son pote Zabini afin de se détendre, voire, même danser mais ce garçon filait ensuite se coucher pour être opérationnel le lendemain. Contrairement à ce que son nom aurait pu laisser imaginer, Scorpius n'avait pas dénoncé Noyan lorsqu'il s'était aperçu parfois de sa distraction et lui avait même sauvé plusieurs fois ses chaudrons ces deux derniers jours. Autrement, le Mongol aurait reçu bien plus de savons de la part d'Adrian. Toutefois, Noyan devait se reprendre rapidement en main avant le retour de Pansy sinon la maitresse des potions le mettrait à la porte avec l'approbation du Serpentard car tous les deux prônaient la sécurité avant tout et la rigueur.

Il chassa ensuite ses pensées en entendant du bruit avant de se tourner vers Dennis et s'esclaffa à la vue de son compagnon manifestement mal réveillé. Le photographe lui lança un bonjour encore ensommeillé avant de saisir les tasses pour aider Adrian en dressant la table. Le Serpentard le salua joyeusement puis continua de faire frire son bacon tout en observant avec attendrissement les cheveux blonds en pétard de Dennis. Il finit sa préparation puis porta sa poêle à table afin de remplir les deux assiettes déposées par son beau blond aux yeux bleus. Le sorcier amusé s'installa en face de son compagnon qui lui avait préféré un café bien fort comme Adrian les aimait. Au début, Dennis était resté surpris de voir son compagnon troquer le traditionnel thé anglais contre du café mais le Serpentard affirmait préférer la caféine qui le maintenait en forme selon lui.

En fait, Adrian s'était mis au café avec Klaus lors d'un voyage en amoureux à Venise où ils profitèrent de leur séjour pour tester les saveurs italiennes comme le leur avait conseillé Greg. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard avait toujours rêvé de retourner à Venise afin d'assister au carnaval, néanmoins, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait car Klaus et lui avaient été ensuite pris par le tourbillon de la vie quotidienne. Ensuite, le désir d'Adrian s'était émoussé après la mort de son mari, néanmoins, il désirait s'y rendre de nouveau cette année puisque Dennis lui redonnait l'envie de faire des projets. Cette année, le carnaval avait lieu le 3 mars 2019 mais le Serpentard craignait de vexer son compagnon en évoquant Venise car le photographe savait qu'il s'y était déjà rendu une fois.

Certes, Adrian n'était pas allé à Venise durant son voyage de noces, ni le carnaval, cependant, Dennis n'était jamais sorti de la Grande-Bretagne donc le sorcier ne considérait pas Venise comme le meilleur endroit pour un premier week-end à l'étranger en amoureux. Le Serpentard pouvait toujours proposer une autre ville touristique avant Venise, cependant, le Carnaval approchait. Il songea également que la Saint valentin avait lieu jeudi juste avant le Tsagaan Sar mongol donc le laboratoire serait fermé vendredi pour permettre aux employés mongols de fêter ce moment très important pour leur communauté dont Pansy. Adrian estima détenir ainsi un week-end prolongé de quatre jours puisque la jeune femme fermerait le laboratoire le 14 afin d'assister au mariage de sa cousine.

Adrian se demanda cependant où il pourrait emmener Dennis puis hésita entre Prague, Madrid, Barcelone, Oslo ou Paris. Toutefois, il finit par songer à Paris considérée comme la Ville Lumière et puis très proche grâce à l'_Eurostar _que Dennis n'avait encore jamais pris. Certes, le transplanage leur aurait permis d'arriver tout de suite mais Adrian trouvait ce moyen de transport pas du tout romantique. Ensuite, il chassa ses pensées quand Dennis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour lui arranger sa tignasse encore embroussaillée.

« _ A quoi tu penses ?

\- A un moyen te convaincre de ne pas travailler vendredi. Répondit Adrian.

\- Quoi ? Mr précision teutonique veut me faire manquer un jour de travail ? S'esclaffa Dennis vraiment surpris.

\- Oui comme ça je peux t'emmener en week-end en amoureux pour la Saint-Valentin. Dit Adrian.

\- … (stupeur de Dennis qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça).

\- Euh mais je peux aussi me contenter de te cuisiner un bon repas jeudi si ça ne te dit pas. Tenta Adrian qui craignait d'avoir offusqué le rouge-et-or soudainement silencieux.

\- Bien sur que ça me tente !_ Se reprit Dennis._ C'est que ta proposition m'a surpris car personne ne m'a jamais proposé une telle chose durant la Saint-Valentin. Avoua Dennis sincèrement ému.

\- Alors il faudra t'y habituer dans ce cas car je fais toujours les choses en grand et ce dans tous les sens. Affirma Adrian hilare.

\- Ah, ah, ah ta blague est vraiment nulle mon petit Teuton mais j'apprécie vraiment le geste. Affirma Dennis sincèrement touché.

\- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu voudrais aller ou je choisis moi ? Demanda Adrian surpris mais ravi d'être le premier à emmener Dennis en week-end pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- Hm je dois réfléchir mais toi tu aimerais aller où ? L'interrogea Dennis.

\- Je pensais t'emmener sur le continent puisque tu es plutôt pantouflard au point de n'être jamais sorti de notre ile. Plaisanta Adrian.

\- Tu veux aller en Europe continentale ? S'étonna Dennis.

\- Oui à moins que tu n'aie une autre idée ?

\- Non : l'Europe ce serait très bien, je n'y suis jamais allé ! _ S'enthousiasma Dennis._ Par contre, nous devons partir après la fête de Mylena et Rigny puisque j'ai été engagé comme photographe. Rappela le sorcier.

\- Pas de soucis mon petit paparazzi: tu réfléchis jusqu'à ce soir et tu me fais savoir si tu veux aller dans un endroit précis. Si tu ne me donnes aucune réponse, je choisirai moi notre destination et ce sera une surprise jusqu'au moment où nous prendrons notre moyen de transport. Proposa Adrian.

\- Hm, je me laisserai presque tenter pour voir jusqu'où ton romantisme peut aller parce que tu es aussi tatillon qu'un boche donc je me demande vraiment où tu pourrais m'emmener si ce n'est en Suisse en raison de la précision des montres suisses. S'esclaffa Dennis.

\- Eh, je sais être romantique par moment ! Protesta Adrian.

\- Oui mais tu es si tatillon, notamment sur la vaisselle ou le ménage. Lui reprocha gentiment Dennis.

\- Je ne transige pas là-dessus. D'ailleurs, c'est à ton tour de faire la vaisselle ce matin et n'oublie pas de bien nettoyer la plaque de cuisson car elle n'était pas nette hier soir. Répliqua Adrian.

\- C'est que tu as utilisé trop d'huile pour frire donc c'était dur à lever. Protesta Dennis.

\- Dennis : utilise le sort _Recurvite _si tu ne veux pas nettoyer à la moldue ! S'esclaffa Adrian.

. C'est vrai : je peux, ça ne te dérange pas ? Parce que franchement, je ne comprends rien à tes produits ménagers moldus mais je voulais te faire plaisir en les utilisant. Avoua Dennis.

\- T'inquiètes: tu peux utiliser un _Recurvite_. De toute façon, je nettoierai à la moldu avec mes produits aseptisant et dégraissants lorsque ce sera mon tour. Répondit Adrian.

\- Purée Adrian tu es vraiment fixé sur le menage comme ma mère. Feignit de se lamenter Dennis hilare.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu fais subir aux apprentis de Pansy en son absence quand tu leur ordonnes de tout nettoyer le soir.

. Nan : ils n'ont pas de problèmes avec ça car ils savent que la propreté fait partie des règles de base d'un laboratoire. Et puis, ils nous ont déjà vus faire le menage à la moldue Pansy et moi donc ce n'est pas réservé qu'aux apprentis. Affirma Adrian.

Bon j'espère que Noyan ne va pas subir tes foudres aujourd'hui. Dit Dennis songeur.

\- Il ne les subira pas s'il redevient sérieux. Autrement, je le fous dehors en attendant le retour de Pansy qui ne s'est aperçue de sa distraction avant son départ en congé maternité car elle était occupée par ses recherches. Révéla Adrian.

\- Tu n'es pas trop dur avec ce gamin ? Demanda Dennis curieux mais sans aucune animosité car il ne connaissait rien au fonctionnement d'un laboratoire.

\- Je sais que je peux te sembler dur Dennis mais nous manipulons parfois des ingrédients dangereux donc le manque de sommeil ou l'inattention peuvent provoquer de graves dégâts, Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si Noyan perdait un bras, une jambe ou la moitié de son visage parce qu'il a fait exploser son chaudron à cause de sa distraction. De plus, il pourrait aussi blesser l'un d'entre nous. Expliqua Adrian.

\- Hm, je comprends ce que tu sous-entends dans ce cas : surtout après l'incident de l'autre jour à la Boutique de l'Apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont du évacuer toutes les maisons aux alentours à cause des émanations toxique. Se souvint Dennis qui avait vu des sorciers sortir de l'édifice en courant lors de sa promenade avec Adrian et Kaz sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Et encore : les gens s'en sont bien sortis car ce lieu est un véritable nid à microbes. Les potionistes de cette boutique ne sont pas soigneux et utilisent même des fioles sales pour y transvaser leurs potions par ailleurs fabriquées dans des chaudrons tous aussi dégueulasses. Affirma Adrian qui y avait travaillé quelques temps après son retour en Angleterre.

\- Non ? S'indigna Dennis.

\- Oui : je te jure qu'ils m'ont pris pour un type bizarre quand ils m'ont vu nettoyer ma table, mes chaudrons et mon matériel. En plus, les potionistes se tapaient la discute entre eux ou baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans se soucier de surveiller leurs préparations au point qu'ils ont souvent perdu des potions. D'ailleurs, trois chaudrons ont même explosés sous mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire donc je travaillais là-bas mais j'avais peur de mal finir dans ce trou à rat. Aussi j'ai vite rendu mon tablier pour suivre Pansy quand elle s'est enfin décidée à ouvrir son propre laboratoire. Expliqua Adrian.-

\- Hm, un moment de distraction est donc dangereux selon les potions que vous préparez. Réalisa Dennis soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Oui donc je ne me montre pas sévère par plaisir mais pour éviter des drames. Le travail dans un laboratoire est bien plus dangereux qu'un cours de potion à Poudlard où le prof surveille ses élèves.

\- J'espère que Noyan va donc vite se reprendre sinon j'imagine que c'est la porte pour lui dans ces conditions. Dit Dennis songeur.

\- Oui et j'en serais désolé pour lui car c'est un bon élément mais Pansy réagira comme moi si elle apprend ses bêtises. En fait, Rose est en train de ruiner la concentration de Noyan en ce moment. Estima Adrian,

\- C'est Rose qui le fatigue selon toi ? Il faut dire qu'ils sont jeunes donc ils ont probablement envie de rester au lit du soir au matin.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de te garder sur l'oreiller du soir au matin mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est que Miss Weasley commence à prendre la grosse tête avec ses reportages et le début des reprises de son film le 20 février. Donc elle court dans toutes les soirées mondaines qu'on lui propose mais Rose peut se le permettre car elle commence son travail plus tard que Noyan donc Miss Weasley a le temps de dormir un peu le matin contrairement à son petit ami.

\- Hm c'est clair que je ne serais pas net devant mon objectif si je faisais la bringue tous les soirs… Reconnut Dennis.

\- Le problème c'est que Rose traite Noyan de pantouflard ou affirme se rendre aux soirées sans lui, si son petit ami ne l'accompagne pas. Je pense donc que Noyan a peur de la perdre et la suit partout. Expliqua Adrian.

\- Adrian tu ne me dis rien quand je sors sans toi parce que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Donc tu devrais dire à Noyan d'en faire de même au lieu de la suivre s'il est fatigué. Conseilla Dennis.

\- Dennis : toi et moi sommes des adultes désireux de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse donc je dors tranquille car je peux te faire confiance. Aussi, il n'est pas question pour moi de te priver de tes amis ou de sorties si je me sens fatigué. Mais les deux tourtereaux sont des gamins de dix-huit ans donc ils peuvent s'enflammer un soir pour une autre personne avant de le regretter. Estima Adrian.

\- Pourtant tu as confiance en Scorpius le petit ami de Saskia. Rétorqua Dennis curieux.

\- Scorpius et Saskia sont jeunes donc ils pourraient fort bien faire des erreurs ou se séparer si ma fille ou lui rencontrent d'autres personnes. Toutefois, ce sont leurs affaires donc je ne m'en mêle pas. Enfin, j'ai vu que Scorpius est vraiment un garçon très sérieux donc une infidélité de sa part m'étonnerait.

\- Et Noyan ? Demanda Dennis.

\- Noyan est sérieux lui aussi mais il n'a manifestement pas confiance en Rose selon moi.

\- Il a peut-être peur qu'elle ne se laisser aveugler par les lumières du monde du showbiz sorcier comme certains artistes dans le monde du spectacle moldu. Estima Dennis.

\- En fait, je pense que Noyan a peur d'autre chose. Avoua Adrian.

\- Il a peur de quoi ? Demanda Dennis.

\- Eh bien, d'après les confidences de Saskia, Rose a été contrôlée pendant des années par Granger et elle était donc très frustrée avant sa rencontre avec Noyan.

\- Hem Adrian, je ne veux pas parler de la vie sexuelle d'une gamine. Dit son compagnon choqué.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça mais de son adolescence en général. Dennis tu n'as probablement pas du y faire attention mais Rose ressemblait à une vieille femme avec ses tenues strictes et son chignon avant de rencontrer Saskia et Noyan qui l'ont aidé à prendre sa vie en main. Apparemment, elle était considérée comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais aussi une vieille fille avant l'heure car aucun garçon ne voulait d'elle à Poudlard.

\- Ah : Noyan est son premier petit ami. Réalisa Dennis.

\- Oui, cette fille n'avait même pas échangé un petit bisou avec un garçon donc je me demande si Noyan n'a pas peur qu'elle le délaisse pour faire d'autres expériences un jour. Avoua Adrian._ »

Ensuite, les deux hommes continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner avant de se préparer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Noyan se faisait un bon thé tout en rassurant Scorpius sur sa parfaite concentration ce matin donc il ne provoquerait aucun incident devant son chaudron aujourd'hui même s'il était encore sorti hier soir. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions lors de sa rencontre avec Candy la veille, le jeune Mongol avait fini par céder encore une fois aux prières de Rose. Une fois chez Hermione, Noyan avait d'abord tiqué à la vue de la robe extrêmement sexy de sa petite amie mais il était resté en silence. Ensuite, ils s'étaient rendus à la soirée où Noyan n'avait pas apprécié les regards des hommes jeunes ou âgés sur _l'étoile montante de la Magic'TV_ d'après Rita Skeeter. Le Mongol s'était ensuite installé devant le buffet pendant que les photographes photographiaient Munkhe et Rose ensemble car il savait que cela faisait partie des obligations de sa petite amie. D'ailleurs, son ancien camarade de Maison ne détenait aucune intention de flirt à l'égard de sa partenaire donc Noyan n'y trouvait rien à redire.

Par contre, le Mongol avait fini par s'énerver à la vue de Rose en train de rire à la plaisanterie douteuse d'un ex Gryffondor de leur âge. Le Mongol avait aussitôt demandé à sa petite amie s'ils pouvaient rentrer mais elle avait refusé avant de le traiter de vieux pantouflard avant l'heure devant tout le monde. A la fin, Noyan était sorti de la salle puis Rose avait fini par le rejoindre pour lui reprocher son départ qui venait de gâcher sa soirée et lui fit même honte devant les autres invités. Le Mongol avait alors répliqué qu'il n'était pas son elfe de maison et ne voulait pas rester dans son coin pendant qu'elle se laissait draguer par ce type. Rose avait réfuté ses accusations puis était retournée à sa fête. Noyan était donc rentré afin de se coucher après avoir bu une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Ce matin, le jeune homme s'était réveillé frais et dispo au point de regretter sa brusquerie avec Rose. Il voulait donc s'excuser auprès d'elle mais attendait un peu pour lui envoyer son patronus car Noyan savait qu'elle dormait encore à cette heure-ci. Toutefois, le jeune homme livide perdit ses bonnes résolutions au moment où un hibou lui porta sa copie de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ puisque le jeune homme s'était abonné à ce journal ainsi que celui de _Green-Silver Wood News_. Le Mongol abasourdi observa des photographies de Rose en train de flirter et danser avec l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'étalaient en première page. Il fronça également les sourcils avant de lire l'article de Rita Skeeter :

xxxxxxx

_**« _ Miss Weasley l'étoile montante de la Magic'TV délaisse la Mongolie pour la Grande-Bretagne. **_

_Hier soir, la splendide Rose Weasley s'est présentée à une soirée en compagnie de son petit ami Noyan Panshriij l'un des nombreux cousins de sa belle-mère Mrs Pansy Weasley. La beauté de Miss Rose nous a tous ébloui car elle est la quintessence du charme britannique. Cette charmante demoiselle a également fait tourner bien des têtes grâce à sa robe qui soulignait parfaitement la sveltesse de sa taille ainsi que ses rondeurs extrêmement gracieuses. Miss Weasley a donc provoqué également l'envie de nombreuses sorcières pour sa robe tout en s'attirant les attentions de certains sorciers, ce qui a justement irrité le jeune Noyan Panshriij. _

_Le Mongol lui a proposé de rentrer mais Miss Weasley a refusé avant de le traiter de vieux Pantouflard avant l'heure sans se soucier de le dénigrer devant toute l'assistance. Le jeune homme est donc sorti puis Miss Weasley lui a couru après. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas mais Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil m'ont confié avoir entendu Rose Weasley affirmer à son charmant petit ami qu'il lui faisait honte et qu'il avait gâché sa soirée. Mr Panshriij a aussitôt répliqué qu'il n'était pas son elfe de maison et ne resterait pas dans son coin pendant qu'elle se faisait draguer par un autre devant lui. Miss Weasley a nié ces faits avant de le planter sur le trottoir. _

_En effet, la belle Rose Weasley est retournée à la soirée avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le jeune Ian Sommers qui était son camarade au sein de la Maison Gryffondor à Poudlard. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils se sont dits mais l'étoile montante de la Magic'TV semblait ravie des propos de son ami au point de danser avec lui à plusieurs reprises mais s'échanger des confidences à l'oreille. _

_Miss Weasley va-t-elle délaisser le charmant sorcier mongol Noyan Panshriij pour le beau britannique Ian Summer. Un proverbe italien dit ceci : Mogli e Buoi dei Paesi tuoi, ce qui signifie: épouses et bœufs de ton pays. En gros, ce proverbe conseille aux gens de se marier avec des compatriotes qui possèdent la même culture et sont donc capables de les comprendre plutôt que de se heurter à de nombreux problèmes avec un conjoint étranger en raison de leurs différences culturelles. _

_Et vous qu'en pensez-vous chers Lecteurs ? Personnellement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce proverbe car Mr Jin Chang et Gregory Goyle semblent très heureux avec leurs fiancées les jumelles Panshriij. Maintenant, il faut ressentir de véritables sentiments amoureux et faire des compromis dans un couple pour qu'il fonctionne. Or Miss Weasley est peut-être encore trop jeune pour s'engager et veut s'amuser contrairement à Noyan Panshriij manifestement très travailleur et qui est apprenti potioniste. En revanche, miss Weasley a totalement abandonné ses études donc elle n'est peut-être pas prête pour le mariage. En revanche, son frère Mr Hugo Weasley est manifestement très amoureux de sa chère Saejin Rogue-Panshriij la fille de Mrs Weasley et Toorj Panshriij. _

_Carpe Diem comme m'a dit Hugo Weasley avant son départ donc nous verrons bien si l'étoile montante de la Magic'TV a jeté son dévolu sur Ian Sommers ou si elle restera auprès de Noyan Panshriij, _

_Les Paris sont ouverts chers sorciers !_

_Rita Skeeter._ »_

_xxxxxxxx_

* * *

Scorpius inquiet observa l'expression livide puis féroce de Noyan après la lecture de l'article. Le jeune Malefoy décida aussitôt de rendre visite à ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner afin de le laisser tranquille. Après son départ, Noyan contacta Rose pas vraiment ravie d'être réveillée à cette heure-ci sur son Magic'Mobile avant de lui faire envoyer le journal par son aigle. La sorcière lut rapidement l'article puis nia les accusations en bloc :

« _ Tu ne dois pas croire ce torchon Noyan : j'ai simplement dansé un peu avec Ian puis nous avons ri en évoquant nos souvenirs communs à Poudlard.

\- Rose : ce type t'effleure les cheveux sur les photographies et semble te susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille ! Protesta Noyan jaloux.

\- Il ne m'a pas susurré des mots et s'est simplement rapproché de moi pour discuter car la musique couvrait nos voix ! Se justifia Rose.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? S'insurgea Noyan.

\- Non c'est vrai ! Se défendit Rose.

\- Mouais: vous auriez pu utiliser l'_Assurdiato _pour régler le problème et ce Ian n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'approcher autant ! Rétorqua Noyan envahi par le doute.

\- Noyan : tu es beaucoup trop jaloux, ne fais pas attention aux propos de Skeeter car cette femme invente toujours n'importe quoi.

\- Elle a raison ou pas sur le fait que tu t'es lassé de mon charme exotique et tu veux maintenant un beau britannique bien de chez toi ? Demanda Noyan inquiet.

\- Mais non je ne songe pas du tout à un autre garçon. Enfin, je n'ai rien fait alors cesses de m'embêter avec ça car j'ai sommeil. Protesta Rose.

\- Bon d'accord, on en reparlera plus tard. Vas et recoucher et salut ! Dit Noyan inquiet et vexé à la fois avant de couper la conversation pour ne pas envenimer la situation._ »

Ensuite Rose s'était recouchée sans se soucier du reste et était loin de s'imaginer la jalousie en train de ronger le cœur de son petit ami taraudé par les doutes après la vision des photographies, les propos de Skeeter ainsi que de sa petite amie. En revanche, Saejin contemplait le journal tendu par Hugo au petit-déjeuner puis lui confessa ses craintes car Noyan était très susceptible.

xxxxxx

De son coté Pansy partageait l'avis de sa fille tout comme Mylena et Rigny inquiets qui se demandaient s'ils avaient bien fait d'inviter la petite amie de Noyan à leur mariage. En effet, le couple ne voulait pas voir leur fête gâchée par un esclandre si les jeunes gens se disputaient le 14. A la fin, le couple finit par se rendre chez les époux Weasley pour en discuter. Pansy les rassura de son mieux :

« _ Vous verrez que tout se passera bien : Rose est une personne responsable mais aussi mature donc elle va rapidement éclaircir le malentendu avec Noyan puis tous deux se pavaneront main dans la main le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

\- Euh je l'espère car personne ne doit gâcher notre second mariage et encore moins deux gamins à cause de leurs disputes d'amoureux. S'inquiéta Rigny.

\- Vous verrez que tout ira bien : Noyan est un jeune homme posé. Insista Pansy.

\- Honey : il ne va rien faire à Rose hein ? S'inquiéta cependant Ron.

\- Mais non Ronny : Noyan n'est pas un déséquilibré donc qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui fasse ? Se vexa Pansy.

\- Oui je sais mais il m'a l'air plutôt jaloux. S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que mon cousin va faire quoique ce soit à ta fille alors ne vexe pas Noyan. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Je ne vexe pas Noyan mais je m'inquiète pour ma fille. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Noyan ne s'en prendra jamais à elle et ne risque pas de la bouffer. Par contre, j'espère bien que ces photos sont simplement un malentendu parce que je n'aimerai pas voir TA fille blesser MON cousin. Répliqua Pansy prête à sortir les griffes pour défendre Noyan qu'elle avait toujours adoré depuis l'enfance du gamin toujours collé à ses basques en compagnie de Saejin.

\- C'est vrai : ce n'est pas Noyan qui danse avec une autre ou lui caresse les cheveux sur la photo mais TA fille Ron. D'ailleurs Rose a l'air contente quand ce garçon se rapproche de son oreille pour lui susurrer quelque chose sur la seconde photo… Ajoutèrent les deux autres Panshriij présents.

\- De plus, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a traité de vieux avant l'heure devant tout le monde, ni ne lui a reproché de lui gâcher sa soirée. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un Ronny ? Insista Pansy en espérant rappeler à son mari le traitement régulièrement infligé par Hermione avant leur séparation.

\- Euh oui tu as raison. Reconnut Ron penaud qui venait de prendre conscience d'avoir vexé sa femme ainsi que les Panshriij par ses propos débiles sur Noyan alors que c'était sa fille qui s'en était pris à son petit ami devant tout le monde comme Hermione le faisait avec lui avant...

\- J'espère que Noyan ne va pas se sentir mal après la lecture de ce torchon. Je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure. Affirma Pansy.

\- Honey : je suis certain que c'est simplement un malentendu : souviens-toi des torchons que Skeeter a écrits sur Harry, Krum et Hermione durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Tu verras qu'elle a manigancé son coup pour obtenir des photos de ce genre. Tenta Ron penaud à la vue des gestes de sa fille sur les photographies.

\- C'est vrai : Skeeter inventait n'importe quoi._ Reconnut Pansy._ Mais je te conseille de dire à Rose de s'expliquer rapidement avec Noyan sinon ils risquent de se disputer à cause d'un malentendu idiot. Estima son épouse.

\- Oui je le ferais. Promit Ron.

\- Bon j'espère que Noyan et Rose régleront leurs problèmes. Autrement, pourriez-vous demander à Rose de ne pas se présenter chez nous le 14 car il n'est pas question de blesser Noyan en lui imposant sa présence à notre mariage. Affirmèrent Mylena et Rigny.

\- Oui nous le ferons. Dit Ron penaud._ »

Ron comprenait parfaitement l'anxiété des Panshriij car nul ne devait ruiner la cérémonie ou la fête par un éclat. Le rouquin fit donc de son mieux pour apaiser les inquiétudes du couple en leur promettant que tout s'arrangerait d'ici ce soir. Autrement, il veillerait à ce que Rose ne vienne pas à la cérémonie, ni la fête après-demain. Ensuite, Ron invita les Panshriij à rester pour le petit-déjeuner puis il sortit en même temps que ses invités car il devait partir travailler.

* * *

En revanche, Pansy comptait se reposer un peu mais elle finit cependant par se rendre au laboratoire à l'heure de l'ouverture afin de veiller sur Noyan même si Naraantsuya assurait la préparation des potions plus complexes pendant son congé maternité et Adrian veillait au grain. Le Serpentard était resté abasourdi par la vision des traits défaits de Noyan ce matin et avait donc décidé de ne pas révéler ses précédentes erreurs à Pansy. La sorcière entreprit de distraire un peu son jeune cousin en montrant à ses deux apprentis une préparation particulière. Noyan oublia donc ses tourments durant une bonne partie de la journée puisque sa cousine travailla avec ses deux apprentis au lieu de profiter de son congé maternité pour se reposer.

Pendant ce temps, Ron contacta sa fille abasourdie puis la rejoignit durant sa pause. Il observa le matériel ou encore le lieu du nouveau reportage de Rose puis lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune femme acquiesça aussitôt :

« _ Bien entendu que ça va Papa !

\- Rose j'ai vu l'article et jeme suis mal comporté avec Pansy, Mylena et Rigny quand j'ai eu peur que Noyan te fasse du mal après tes propos. Mais ce n'est pas lui t'en fera contrairement à toi car ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait.

\- Je n'ai pas flirté avec Ian : on échangeait juste des plaisanteries ! Protesta Rose.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec les garçons et ça ne me regarde pas mais tu n'as pas le droit d'humilier Noyan ainsi. Répliqua son père.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas humilié !

\- Tu l'as vraiment traité de vieux pantouflard avant l'heure devant tout le monde ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui mais c'était qu'une simple remarque, rien de plus.

\- Rosie tu l'as humilié en public ! Ta mère faisait la même chose avec moi au début puis elle a fini par me traiter de plus en plus mal. Je ne veux pas te voir l'imiter, ni blesser ce pauvre garçon comme ta mère le faisait avec moi. Répliqua son père inquiet.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Maman ! Se défendit Rose abasourdie.

\- Je l'espère pour toi Rosie parce que Noyan est gentil mais il n'est pas aussi patient que moi puisque ce n'est pas ton mari, ni le père de tes enfants. L'avertit Ron.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Protesta Rose surprise.

\- Rose tu trouves normal de lui avoir dit qu'il te faisait honte et t'avait gâché ta soirée en sortant de la salle ?

\- Non… Je reconnais y avoir été un peu fort. Songea Rose soudainement penaude.

\- Rosie : ne prends pas la même voie que ta mère car ce garçon ne t'a rien fait. Donc quitte-le si tu veux faire d'autres expériences mais ne le fais pas souffrir ainsi. Il va peut-être ressentir de la tristesse au début si vous vous séparez mais Noyan s'en remettra puis rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre pendant que toi tu fréquenteras ce Ian si ce type te plait. Enfin, n'imite pas ta mère car elle est restée avec moi seulement par devoir avant de s'aigrir. Conseilla Ron.

\- J'aime Noyan : je ne veux pas d'un autre type. Jura Rose surprise.

\- Alors ne le traites pas comme tu l'as fait hier soir sinon tu vas finir par le perdre. Estima Ron.

\- Oui… Je vais m'excuser auprès de lui. Affirma Rose inquiète._ »

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, Noyan rentra ensuite chez lui le soir et trouva Rose assise sur le canapé en train de l'attendre. La jeune femme penaude tenta de se rattraper après son attitude hargneuse de la veille puis ce matin. Elle s'excusa pour ses propos et affirma avoir rétabli la vérité auprès de Skeeter. Noyan ne dit rien afin de ne pas se disputer, néanmoins, il refusa de sortir ce soir même si la jeune fille voulait s'afficher ensemble en public pour faire taire les rumeurs. Rose renonça aussitôt à sa nouvelle soirée puis tenta même de lui changer les idées en allant chercher des plats à emporter en provenance de la boutique de Kenji à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_.

Rose alla également chercher sa propre télé moldue avec le dvd incorporé offert par son père l'année dernière afin de visionner quelques DVD ensemble ce soir. Noyan accepta de regard un film durant leur repas puis voulut se coucher mais prétexta une immense fatigue avant de l'inviter à rentrer chez elle cette fois-ci. La jeune fille inquiète insista cependant pour rester avant de se blottir contre Noyan pour tenter de lui faire oublier son comportement grâce à une réconciliation torride sur l'oreiller mais le Mongol réaffirma sa fatigue et l'incita à rentrer chez sa mère ou son père. Rose abasourdie resta surprise après avoir essuyé un tel refus inhabituel puisque son petit ami répondait à ses avances ou lui en faisait d'habitude. Elle finit donc par le saluer avant de sortir du chalet tout en se demandant comment résoudre la situation.

* * *

**_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la vie commune de Dennis et Adrian ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Adrian au laboratoire ?_**

**_A-t-il raison sur le fait que Rose crée des problèmes à Noyan ?_**

**_D'après vous, Dennis se vexerait-il si Adrian lui proposait de se rendre à Venise pour le carnaval ?_**

**_Adrian a-t-il raison sur les craintes de Noyan au sujet de Rose ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'article de Rita Skeeter ?_**

**_D'après vous, Rose a humilié Noyan ou pas lors de cette soirée ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous leur conversation au sujet de l'article ?_**

**_Comment la conversation entre Ron, Pansy, Mylena et Rigny ?_**

**_Ron a-t-il mal agi quand il s'inquiétait au sujet d'éventuelles représailles de la part de Noyan ?_**

**_Pansy a-t-elle bien fait de lui rappeler l'attitude d'Hermione ou de comparer celle de Rose à sa mère ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la décision de Mylena et Rigny de retirer leur invitation à Rose si elle ne règle pas ses problèmes avec Noyan ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Rose et son père ?_**

**_Ron a-t-il raison de l'avertir ?_**

**_Enfin comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Noyan le soir face à Rose ? _**

**_Il a raison d'agir ainsi ou pas ?_**

**_D'après vous, Rosa va-t-elle parvenir à rétablir la situation avec Noyan ou non ?_**


	12. Pause de réflexion

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Je suis désolée pour le retard de parution mais j'ai eu quelques contre-temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Candy contempla les documents tendus par Theodore Nott et Toorj qui lui confirmèrent que tout était maintenant en règle. Ainsi, la jeune femme résultait bien comme l'épouse de feu Théodore Nott le grand-frère de Théo. Candy remercia les deux hommes puis révéla appeler son mari Teddy, ce qui permettrait aux gens de différencier les deux frères. Mylena acquiesça tout en contemplant affectueusement sa sœur puis elle retint un soupir car sa jumelle était déterminée à donner le jour à son propre enfant d'ici quelques mois ou années même en l'absence de son défunt mari.

La future mariée ne critiquait pas du tout sa sœur car elle comprenait fort bien son désir, néanmoins, Mylena songeait douloureusement à Teddy qui ne verrait jamais son enfant grandir. Elle finit cependant par chasser ses pensées pour aider sa sœur à se relever péniblement de son lit puis les deux hommes installèrent Candy sur la chaise roulante en raison de sa faiblesse. Toutefois, la sorcière ne se plaignait pas puisqu'elle s'estimait déjà heureuse de pouvoir conserver son nom, ses souvenirs, ses facultés mais surtout vivre en paix avec son enfant plus tard au lieu de trembler face aux Kazakhs.

La perspective de donner le jour à l'enfant de Teddy permettait aussi à Candy de songer à l'avenir au point d'avoir accepté de prendre le relais de Lindsay la médicomage qui préférait rester à Salem plutôt que de se déplacer pour donner des cours de préparation à la naissance destinés à une seule patiente pour le moment. De plus, Candy voulait absolument suivre sa sœur durant sa grossesse puisque ce serait probablement le seul enfant porté par Mylena car Rigny et elle n'entendait pas avoir un troisième bébé en raison de l'âge du cracmol qui s'approchait de la cinquantaine.

Candy chassa ses pensées puis demanda à sa sœur à l'heure de leur rendez-vous chez le coiffeur car elle voulait lui faire honneur demain. Sa jumelle lui promit de l'emmener d'ici peu puis toutes deux iraient lui chercher une tenue chez Millicent ou au centre commercial moldu en compagnie de Rigny. Toorj intervint en précisant travailler de nuit en ce moment donc il pouvait les accompagner si jamais ils avaient besoin d'aide. Candy le remercia car elle appréciait sa compagnie. De plus, Toorj était l'un des témoins des futurs mariés qui n'avaient pas oublié le sauvetage de Mylena dans l'autre dimension mais aussi son aide discrète pour les réconcilier. La jeune femme demanda ensuite à sa jumelle si elle n'avait pas froid avant de contrôler l'état de ses chaussures.

Candy la remercia et plaisanta sur sa _Maman Mylena_. Ensuite, Nott recommanda à Candy de ne pas trop s'agiter car elle était encore faible. Le médicomage rappela la laisser sortir seulement en raison des circonstances puisqu'il comprenait son besoin de se préparer pour le mariage de sa sœur, néanmoins, elle ne devait pas trop se fatiguer et rentrerait à la clinique après ses emplettes. Candy lui promit tout ce qu'il voulut puis jura de se ménager car elle se contenterait d'arranger ses cheveux mais aussi de trouver une tenue adéquate ainsi que des chaussures pour demain. Nott reprit la parole :

« _ Ah la coquetterie féminine : vous êtes sortie du coma depuis peu Mrs Nott mais vous pensez d'abord à vos cheveux avant tout le reste. Plaisanta Théodore.

\- Je veux faire honneur à notre maison Mr Nott : aucun membre de notre famille ne s'est jamais montré négligé en public et je ne serais pas la première à déshonorer mon nom. Rétorqua Candy car elle savait fort bien comment faire plier Theodore qui tenait vraiment à l'honneur de sa famille même s'il n'habitait pas dans son manoir.

\- Certes Mrs Nott : je ne peux vraiment pas vous contredire mais ne vous fatiguez pas trop durant votre première sortie. Répondit Nott qui appréciait la répartie de Candy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez point : une séance avec votre ami ne me fatiguera certainement pas. Par contre, ce type risque de se sentir mal à la vue du chantier qui l'attend. Affirma Candy toujours affublée de son bandana.

\- Ne dites pas ça Candy vous êtes resplendissante. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse Toorj mais j'ai honte du contraste entre mes racines noires et mes mèches rouges. Remercia Candy.

\- Bon : je sais que Mylena a commencé à aller chez Harper depuis peu et c'est lui qui la coiffera demain mais je suppose que vous allez modifier votre coiffure chez un moldu pour l'instant Mrs Nott ? Demanda Nott.

\- Non Mr Nott car ma sœur a convaincu Harper qu'elle a une nature de cheveux similaire à celle de Pansy à cause de notre propre mixité. De plus, elle craignait de vexer votre ami en ne m'emmenant pas chez lui puisqu'il sait que je suis sortie du coma. Donc, je vais me présenter à son salon même si franchement je vais avoir du mal à expliquer à votre ami ma ressemblance totale avec Pansy ici présente à moins d'inventer une liaison entre notre « père » et nos mères. S'amusa Candy.

\- Ce pourrait être une idée. Remarqua Nott songeur.

\- Mon père ne serait probablement pas d'accord, ni ma mère. Affirma Pansy hilare.

\- C'est certain et ils auraient raison car mon père ou le votre n'étaient pas du tout des pervers. Donc je ne pourrais jamais faire croire que Severus Rogue a eu une liaison avec des jumelles. De plus, Odval ne pourrait pas justifier la soudaine apparition d'une seconde fille malheureusement décédée. Répliqua Candy.

\- Décidément, vous faites honneurs à notre Maison mais aussi à notre famille Mrs Nott : car votre logique est encore plus implacable que la mienne. Estima Nott.

\- Je n'ai pas été l'épouse de votre « frère » pour rien Mr Nott. Se rengorgea Candy.

\- Je ne voudrais pas briser vos rêves sur vos logiques implacables mais vous allez continuer à vous appeler Mr et Mrs Nott encore longtemps ? Enfin, vous comptez aussi utiliser le vouvoiement entre vous ? Non parce que cela fait franchement bizarre entre un beau-frère et une belle-sœur. Dit Toorj.

\- Les Nott sont une très vieille famille de sang pur donc le vouvoiement ne surprendrait personne. Et encore moins, si nous précisons que ce mariage a été célébré à l'insu de tous puisque selon notre petite fable mon mari était parti en Asie pour se faire oublier après l'annulation de son premier mariage. Répliqua Candy.

\- Exact : donc je n'ai rien su de votre mariage car vous viviez auprès des Tsataan qui résident très loin des Panshriij installé près du mon Altaï. Ensuite, nous nous sommes rencontrés au moment de la lecture du testament de mon frère. Ce dernier a été totalement déshérité par mon père donc il n'a pas eu droit au manoir des Nott mais votre conjoint vous a censément laissé de l'argent puisque sa maison à Salem a été donnée à sa femme au moment de l'annulation de leur mariage. Ajouta Nott.

\- C'est très gentil de m'aider Mr Nott pour rester crédible.

\- Je vous en prie Mrs Nott c'est la moindre des choses et puis ça ne me coûte rien puisque vous ne m'avez pas demandé l'argent relatif à succession de mon frère.

\- Ça, je ne le ferais jamais car votre frère n'est pas mon véritable mari donc il n'est pas question de vous voler ce qui vous revient de droit. De toute façon, j'irai chercher mes véritables biens à Salem dans ma dimension dés que j'aurais un peu plus de force. Affirma Candy.

\- Par contre, il est vrai que nous pourrions passer aux prénoms Mrs Nott ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Proposa Nott.

\- Fort bien Théodore. Répondit Candy.

\- Bien, je vous présenterais à Lauren tout à l'heure. Ma fille est curieuse de découvrir sa « tante » enfin rentrée d'Asie pour assister au mariage de Pansy mais qui a malencontreusement eu un accident avant la cérémonie au point de finir dans le coma.

\- Merci Théodore : vous êtes vraiment gentil comme Teddy vous savez. Affirma Candy tout en effleurant son alliance de nouveau à son doigt puisque Mylena la lui avait rendue ainsi que ses papiers._ »

Ensuite, la jeune femme se laissa épiler les sourcils par sa sœur qui leur donna une autre forme afin de la différencier un peu de Pansy avant de la maquiller pour lui modifier son style. Candy se laissa également couvrir par Rigny qui lui ajusta une cape sur le buste ainsi que les jambes pour la protéger des courants d'air puisqu'elle ne bougerait pas beaucoup sur sa chaise. Mylena lui positionna aussi un chapeau aux bords extrêmement larges et même des lunettes de soleil afin de dissimuler son visage pour le moment. Candy remercia le couple pour sa gentillesse avant de se laisser pousser par le vétomagique qui l'entraîna dehors en compagnie de Mylena. La sorcière curieuse observa longuement les rues joliment décorées pour la Saint-Valentin avant de noter tous les balcons fleuris. Ensuite, Rigny la poussa jusqu'à la boutique de Naëlle émue qui enlaça sa cousine enfin sortie avant de s'éloigner à regret après l'apparition de quelques clients. Candy lui promit de repasser plus tard sinon, elles se verraient demain. Le Mongol l'emmena également à la pâtisserie de Naé curieuse face à cette nouvelle cousine très ressemblante à Pansy mais en même temps si différente en raison de son expression triste qui atténuait l'éclat de son regard, la forme de ses sourcils ainsi que son maquillage. Le couple voulut aussi emmener Candy à la clinique de vétomagie où Rigny lui fit les honneurs de l'établissement.

* * *

Enfin, le cracmol poussa la jeune femme jusqu'au salon de coiffure d'Harper qui savait seulement que la jumelle de Mylena venait enfin de sortir du coma trois jours plus tôt et avait obtenu la possibilité de quitter la clinique pendant quelques heures en raison du mariage de sa sœur. Toutefois, le coiffeur n'était pas dupe car il avait déjà coiffé les autres cousines de Pansy ou même des eurasiens donc Harper connaissait fort bien la nature de leurs cheveux. Il était donc conscient que Pansy détenait vraiment une texture de cheveux très particulière héritée de son père et qu'il avait retrouvé seulement chez ses enfants, le petit George ou Mylena. De plus, les deux femmes lui semblait totalement ressemblantes même si Mylena s'efforçait de gommer leurs différences par un style totalement à l'opposé de celui de Pansy. Aussi Harper était convaincu que Mylena était la demi-sœur de Pansy mais il gardait ses observations pour lui afin de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu si feu Rogue avait des aventures extraconjugales avec des cousines de sa femme...

Il se ressaisit puis accueillit les jumelles ou encore le futur mari. Harper contempla Candy débarrassée de son chapeau et ses lunettes avant d'examiner ses cheveux. Le coiffeur ne dit rien, néanmoins, il constata qu'elle possédait bien la même texture que ceux de Pansy elle aussi. Il garda cependant le petit secret de famille des Panshriij sans se douter de la réalité bien moins complexe qu'une histoire d'enfants adultérins. Candy curieuse admira ensuite le luxe du salon ainsi que la décoration raffinée. Ensuite, Harper lui proposa plusieurs coupes ou même différentes teintures. Toutefois, Rigny et Mylena durent se rendre à Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour régler un problème avec l'officier d'état civil chargé de célébrer leur mariage demain. Ils contactèrent donc Toorj qui rejoignit aussi Candy afin de tenir compagnie à la jeune femme.

Candy en profita pour lui demander son avis puis tous deux consultèrent les différents livrets de coiffure mais aussi le nuancier présentés par Harper. Toorj approuva ensuite son choix et lui tint compagnie tout en incluant le coiffeur dans leur conversation. Ensuite, le Mongol admira le résultat en compagnie de Candy tout comme Harper vraiment satisfait puis Toorj demanda à la jeune femme de se laisser photographier afin d'envoyer sa photo à Mylena. La sorcière agréablement surprise acquiesça sous le regard admiratif de Toorj face à la belle eurasienne au teint de lait et aux cheveux auburn ainsi que savamment ondulés pour demain. En effet, Candy avait décidé d'accepter le conseil du coiffeur qui atténua donc son ancienne couleur rouge trop vive pour adoucir le contraste entre le teint, les traits de la jeune femme et sa couleur de cheveux. Le Mongol avait vraiment l'impression de revoir Pansy quand elle avait commencé à teindre en auburn après ses premières coloration rouge vif bien trop fortes mais Candy détenait cependant un regard très différent en raison de la forme donnée à ses sourcils. Enfin, elle se différenciait également par sa chevelure plus courte.

A présent, Candy ressemblait à une jolie actrice sud-coréenne mais elle dissimulait un caractère bien plus trempé que Pansy et déjà entrevu par Toorj hier quand Candy se mit à fulminer contre Rose à la vue de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Le Mongol avait donc rapidement compris que Candy était plus colérique et bien moins posée que son ex même si elle pouvait être adorable par moments. Malgré ses quarts d'heures « chiants » découverts hier, la jeune femme amusait beaucoup l'auror. De plus, Candy détenait la passion du shopping ainsi que de la mode comme Pansy et lui avant leur séparation. Aussi, ils avaient passé un bon moment durant la lecture de _Sorcière Hebdo_ hier puis Toorj avait manucuré les mains de Candy ravie car la sorcière n'en pouvait plus de ses ongles pas soignés durant son coma. Le sorcier lui avait fait aussi rencontrer Bora la veille et s'était aperçu de la sympathie de la jeune femme à l'égard de la fillette. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Toorj, Candy ne songeait manifestement pas à changer l'Adn de la petite et s'était amusée avec elle sans se soucier du reste.

Aussi, Toorj était décidé à se rapprocher de Candy sans en avoir l'air au lieu de laisser Nott gagner du terrain car le sorcier semblait lui aussi intéressé par _Mrs Nott._ De plus, Candy avait affirmé hier devant que son futur enfant était apparemment un garçon d'après sa mère Naraantsuya qui s'était chargée de préparer sa potion Bébé dans l'autre dimension. Aussi, la jeune femme comptait appeler son fils Teddy comme le papa sans se douter de l'intérêt croissant de Nott qui adorait Lauren mais aurait également aimé avoir un fils. Nott avait donc affirmé veiller sur son futur neveu cependant Toorj se demandait si le médicomage ne désirait pas agrandir sa famille grâce aux deux autres Nott. Toutefois, le Mongol estimait que Théodore serait bien mieux avec Ling manifestement en admiration devant ce type trop distrait par ses patients pour le noter.

Enfin, l'auror savait que Pansy ne disait rien mais craignait de le voir s'engager avec l'une de ses doubles par dépit cependant Toorj trouvait Candy trop ressemblante à son ex femme pour y renoncer. De plus, cela lui permettait de refaire sa vie au lieu de continuer à songer à son ancienne famille si unie avant sa bêtise. Enfin, Candy détenait un caractère différent donc il ne pourrait pas les confondre même si leur ressemblance physique subsistait. Toutefois, Toorj était conscient qu'il s'agissait simplement de projets pour l'instant car Candy venait à peine de se réveiller. Enfin, elle pourrait fort bien s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre plus tard ou le Mongol renoncerait peut-être à cette femme si elle se révélait trop compliquée pour lui en raison de son caractère particulier manifestement pas encore entrevu par Nott. Toorj laisserait donc faire le temps car il ne voulait pas s'emballer comme à la vue de Mylena et se retrouver encore plus seul ensuite. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Mylena et Rigny puis le couple les emmena déjeuner.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rose inquiète tentait de réparer son erreur avec Noyan. La jeune femme s'était donc excusée pour sa bêtise et le Mongol avait accepté ses excuses, néanmoins, il se montrait distant aujourd'hui au point de ne même pas accepter un baiser. Elle était venue le voir avant son travail car Rose avait appris que Pansy lui donnait son après-midi de congé afin d'aider ses parents ainsi que sa fratrie dans leurs préparatifs puisque les Panshriij étaient arrivés en Angleterre. La jeune femme voulut aussitôt l'accompagner :

« _ Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu ne dois pas travailler aujourd'hui ? Demanda Noyan.

\- Je vais me débrouiller pour retarder le reportage afin de pouvoir t'aider cet après-midi. Tenta Rose.

\- C'est gentil mais nous allons nous débrouiller entre nous. De toute façon Gyrin est là pour nous aider en ce qui concerne la partie moldue des cadeaux. Répondit Noyan.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi aujourd'hui ? Réalisa Rose inquiète.

\- Franchement non : j'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité en ce moment. Affirma Noyan.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu te fous de moi en me demandant pourquoi ? Se vexa Noyan.

\- Non ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Jura Rose.

\- Attends Rose : tu m'as blessé en m'humiliant devant tout le monde et c'est même sur le journal ! En plus, tu t'es amusée avec un autre mec juste après notre dispute ainsi que mon départ ! Protesta Noyan

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait avec ce type hormis danser et rigoler à une blague ! Se défendit Rose.

\- Rose : tu l'as laissé te susurrer des mots à l'oreille durant votre danse : je ne suis manifestement pas aussi large d'esprit que les anglais parce que ce type et toi étiez en train de flirter à mes yeux. En plus, je me demande si tu n'as pas fini ta nuit chez lui…

\- Je te jure que non ! Insista Rose.

\- Écoutes : j'ai essayé d'en parler avec toi hier matin mais tu as mis fin à notre conversation pour retourner dormir après avoir faire la bringue toute la nuit que ce soit seule ou dans le lit de ce type ! Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de tout ça ? Mets-toi à ma place comment tu réagirais si j'avais fait la même chose ? L'interrogea Noyan.

\- Mal. Avoua Rose penaude.

\- Alors tu crois vraiment que tes excuses hier soir sont suffisantes pour que j'oublie tout ça ? Rose tu m'as blessé alors j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digerer tout ça.

\- Tu veux me quitter ? L'interrogea Rose paniquée.

\- Je tiens vraiment à toi Rose mais ton attitude me fait peur car elle ressemble à celle de ta mère à Aviemore. Rétorqua Noyan inquiet.

\- Tu as assisté à l'esclandre de ma mère à Aviemore ? Réalisa Rose honteuse.

\- Oui : je suis allé à la résidence de Pansy parce que tu n'étais pas chez Hermione et j'ai vu ta mère se donner en spectacle. Elle m'a fait flipper quand elle a tenté d'intimider ton père pour le chasser de la ville. Avoua Noyan.

\- Je…

\- Écoutes Rose : tu me semblais différente de Mrs Davies mais ton attitude à la soirée avant-hier ressemblait à la sienne alors je voudrais rester un peu seul pour le moment. Avoua Noyan.

\- Mais Noyan je t'aime donc je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi ! Protesta Rose surprise.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais tu m'as vraiment blessé : alors, soit tu changes ton comportement, soit on se quitte définitivement car je ne serais pas ton larbin, ni ton souffre-douleur. Affirma Noyan.

\- Noyan : je te jure de ne plus jamais te traiter comme l'autre soir ou hier matin ! Tenta Rose paniquée.

\- Écoutes: on va réfléchir chacun de son coté. Proposa Noyan.

\- On va quand même au mariage ensemble demain ? Demanda Rose inquiète.

\- Euh, je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais je préférerais éviter de t'emmener avec moi au mariage après l'article de Skeeter. Dit Noyan.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde m'a surnommé _Ron Bis _ou _cocu_ dans mon dos depuis la parution de l'article alors je ne veux pas subir d'avantage en t'emmenant au mariage ! Révéla Noyan blessé.

\- Je suis désolée Noyan : je n'imaginais pas que les gens s'étaient moqués de toi par ma faute. _ S'excusa Rose._ Par contre, tu sais bien que je te suis fidèle ! Insista Rose.

\- Franchement, je me pose la question Rose. Révéla Noyan troublé.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Jura la jeune femme.

\- Tante Pansy, ma sœur Naé ou les autres membres de ma famille installés ici ne m'ont rien dit sur le sujet mais je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre en parle devant mes parents si tu te présentes à la fête avec moi. Expliqua Noyan.

\- Noyan tu ne seras jamais _Ron Bis_, ni cocu donc je ne te blesserai plus jamais et encore moins demain. Tenta Rose.

\- Pourquoi tu insistes tant pour venir : tu devrais rester chez toi. Conseilla Noyan d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Noyan tu es dur avec moi ! Protesta la jeune femme vexée.

\- Tu l'es bien plus que moi en m'insultant en public sans te soucier de m'humilier ! Moi je me contente de te parler de mes griefs en privé. Rectifia le Mongol en bon vert-et-argent qui se respecte.

\- Noyan… Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tenta Rose.

\- Je tiens vraiment à toi Rose mais tes actes m'ont blessé et puis je me pose des questions. Tu dis que tu n'as rien fait avec ce type après mon départ mais j'ai des doutes. Après tout, tu n'as connu personne d'autre que moi donc qui me dit que tu n'as pas voulu faire une autre expérience ? Confessa Noyan inquiet.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Protesta Rose.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de te croire mais j'ai du mal donc laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir. Finit par conclure Noyan. »

La jeune femme en larmes fut contrainte d'acquiescer puis dut partir puisque Noyan devait rejoindre les Panshriij. Rose songea à ce retournement de situation inattendu, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Noyan après ses propres gestes. La sorcière se remémora les scènes entre ses parents mais surtout les propos de son père hier puis comprit qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Rose tremblante refusa d'imiter sa mère ou de perdre Noyan à cause de ses bêtises. La sorcière se traîna ensuite jusqu'au studio pour travailler afin de ne pas penser. La jeune femme nettoya rapidement son visage et se présenta à l'heure afin de tourner le reportage tout en songeant que la récitation était vraiment une thérapie pour elle…

* * *

Après son travail, la jeune femme contacta Scorpius ennuyé pour lui parler de Noyan. Le Serpentard hésita mais finit par lui confesser que des gens s'étaient moqués du Mongol en le traitant de Ron Bis mais aussi de cocu dans son dos. Le sorcier avait fini par en avoir vent mais s'était tu pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Pansy n'avait pas osé lui en parler mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire taire les idiots en affirmant que les moqueries subies par son jeune cousin la rendaient malade. Les gens s'étaient aussitôt tus car personne ne voulait indisposer la future maman. Toutefois, Noyan ne s'apaisait pas car il était taraudé par la jalousie. Aussi, Pansy lui avait donné son après-midi pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner un peu de Green-Silver Wood et se changer les idées avec les siens. Scorpius conseilla à Rose de patienter un peu et de laisser Noyan digérer tout ça avant de tenter de lui reparler après leur explication de tout à l'heure. Par contre, le Serpentard finit par lui donner un conseil :

« _ Je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres mais je trouve Noyan est bien plus gentil que moi parce que je ne voudrais même plus te voir si j'étais à sa place.

\- Ah bon ? S'alarma Rose.

\- Franchement, Rose soi sincère : tu n'as pas trompé Noyan avec Ian l'autre soir ? L'interrogea Scorpius.

\- Non je te jure que je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu as de la chance que Noyan est manifestement très amoureux de toi au point de te laisser le bénéficie du doute pour ne pas te perdre mais je comprends son trouble en ce moment. Aussi, tu devrais le laisser un peu tranquille s'il te le demande. Conseilla Scorpius comprends le choix de Noyan.

\- Mais tu crois qu'il va ensuite me reparler ? S'inquiéta Rose.

\- Franchement, tu as blessé Noyan en flirtant avec Ian donc sois déjà contente qu'il veut seulement une pause et pas te quitter.

\- Je ne flirtais pas avec Ian ! S'exclama Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes sur les photos. Je comprends que tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendue compte, vu que tu n'as jamais eu personne avant Noyan, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aveugler par les sourires de Ian. Ce type drague tout ce qui bouge y compris les femmes mariées, les jeunes ou moins jeune tu sais ? Révéla Scorpius.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi. Avoua Rose tombée des nues et qui avait été secrètement flattée par les attentions de ce type même si elle n'avait jamais songé à tromper Noyan.

\- Rose : Noyan t'aime vraiment beaucoup donc ne le blesse pas ainsi. Tu l'as traité comme un veracrasse avarié au cours de cette soirée débile alors qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour te faire plaisir même s'il risque sa place d'apprenti à cause de ça. Avoua Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'inquiéta Rose.

\- Tu insistes pour sortir tous les soirs mais il a besoin de dormir parfois tu sais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec son apprentissage ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Eh bien, il est souvent fatigué depuis quelques jours à cause de toutes les soirées passées à te suivre partout. Aussi, son attention s'en ressent au point qu'il a raté des potions par deux fois avant de se faire rabrouer par Mr Pucey-Meyer notre supérieur qui gère le laboratoire durant le congé maternité de la maîtresse des potions. Noyan a aussi gaspillé de nombreux ingrédients donc le père de Saskia a menacé de retenir le prix des prochains sur sa paye s'il continuait de ruiner ses potions. Expliqua Scorpius.

\- Mais c'est injuste : je vais le dire à Pansy ! Affirma Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas injuste donc tu ne diras rien car Noyan peut s'estimer content que Mr Pucey ne dise rien à ta belle-mère sur son inattention sinon il risque de perdre son apprentissage. Rétorqua Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un potioniste ne peut pas bailler aux corneilles, ni se distraire devant son chaudron quand il manipule des ingrédients dangereux ou chers. D'ailleurs, Noyan a failli faire exploser un chaudron l'autre jour parce qu'il était fatigué !

\- …

\- Tu as entendu parler l'incident à la boutique de l'Apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'aimerai pas voir Noyan en provoquer un similaire au laboratoire, ni perdre un membre, voire blesser quelqu'un dont ta belle-mère enceinte lors de ses visites si un chaudron lui pète à la figure à cause de l'inattention de ton chéri ou sa fatigue. Répliqua Scorpius.

\- …

\- Je peux t'assurer que ta belle-mère traite son cousin comme l'un de ses apprentis et pas un familier au laboratoire. Pire encore, la maitresse des potions est même plus sévère avec lui qu'avec moi afin de ne pas être accusée de favoritisme. Alors je te conseille de ne pas lui en parler, sinon, Noyan risque l'expulsion si elle estime qu'il devient dangereux à cause de son inattention. Affirma Scorpius.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Noyan était fatigué ou inattentif à cause de toutes nos soirées dehors. Confessa Rose penaude.

\- Je t'ai vue insister plusieurs fois pour sortir même quand il t'avouait sa fatigue. Noyan a envie de sortir lui aussi mais pas forcément tous les soirs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as maltraité car ce n'est pas un vieux pantouflard mais un type gentil qui a toujours cédé à tes caprices. Noyan a toujours fait ce qu'il peut pour te faire plaisir au point de venir à Aviemore où il a du supporter l'hostilité de ta mère. Insista Scorpius.

\- …

\- Or ta mère est peut-être une héroïne de guerre mais c'était il y a vingt ans et depuis elle n'a pas fait grand-chose hormis pour ses elfes. De plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si supérieur aux autres dont Noyan. Ce type a quitté sa patrie pour venir étudier ici parce qu'il désire faire son apprentissage auprès de l'une des meilleures maitresses de potions de sa génération. Poursuivit Scorpius.

\- …

\- Il travaille et ne se vante pas de son argent devant les autres même si ses parents détiennent manifestement un beau cheptel de chèvres cachemires. Alors dis à ta mère de cesser de le regarder comme s'il était de la bouse de dragon parce que tu n'es pas mieux que lui et Mrs Davies non plus. Conclut Scorpius.

\- Je ne me sens pas supérieure aux autres ! Protesta Rose.

\- Tu en es certaine ou le titre d'étoile montante de la _Magic'TV _te monte déjà à la tête ?

\- Non je te le jure. Par contre, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour apaiser Noyan qui veut maintenant une pause de réflexion ! Se lamenta Rose.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire hormis de le laisser passer ses fêtes en famille puisque les Panshriij vont célébrer un mariage demain mais surtout Tsagaan Sar la nouvelle année lunaire mongole ensuite. Apparemment c'est l'équivalent de notre noël à leurs yeux. Donc il va probablement se distraire durant les fêtes mongoles puis il sera mieux disposé à ton égard._ »

* * *

Rose discuta encore un peu avec Scorpius puis décida de ne pas suivre son conseil mais de retrouver Noyan pour le rassurer tout de suite, néanmoins, elle ne le trouva pas dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, celles de Green-Silver Wood, le centre commercial moldu voisin, ni sur le terrain des futurs mariés. Elle tenta donc sa chance au chalet de son père mais trouva seulement les époux Weasley en compagnie des enfants. Pansy se leva aussitôt pour emmener les enfants dans une autre pièce afin de laisser Ron parler avec sa fille, néanmoins, Rose la pria de rester car elle voulait discuter également.

La Serpentarde hésita mais finit par accepter avant de demander à Hie de s'occuper des deux petits garçons. Rose attendit leur départ puis jura à sa belle-mère de n'avoir jamais trompé Noyan. Ensuite, Ron tomba des nues après ses explications puis son visage prit un pli extrêmement soucieux car il connaissait le coté rancunier mais aussi jaloux des Panshriij en général. Ronald était conscient que Pansy l'aimait déjà en avril l'année dernière même si elle n'imaginait encore rien entre eux. Toutefois, il savait également que Pansy ne serait probablement pas parvenue à accepter le retour de Toorj au bercail même en l'absence de Ronny car sa chère Serpentarde était d'une nature très jalouse. Aussi, elle aurait commencé à faire vivre un enfer à l'auror pour le surveiller de peur qu'il ne retourne voir ses ex ou se trouve une nouvelle amante.

Certes, Toorj avait quitté Pansy en 2014 à cause de tous les Imperium reçus mais la sorcière était consciente qu'il s'était mis ensuite à fréquenter d'autres femmes et ne digérait pas ce fait. Aussi, Pansy n'aurait jamais pu reprendre sereinement la vie commune avec l'auror. Donc Ronald craignait de voir Rose perdre Noyan à cause des doutes du garçon. D'autant plus que les autres jeunes gens alimentaient manifestement les griefs du mongol par leurs insinuations. Ronald ne savait cependant pas comment régler le problème car les Panshriij étaient manifestement en train de tourner dans toutes les boutiques depuis cet après-midi et ne tenaient pas à être dérangés. De plus, Pansy lui avait conseillé discrètement de ne pas mêler des histoires de cœur des jeunes gens en tentant de parler avec Noyan car le jeune homme ne serait pas du tout ravi de cette intromission. Pansy finit cependant par avoir pitié de Rose après le récit de la jeune femme :

« _ Bon Rose, je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos histoires mais vous me semblez sincère. Alors, je tenterai de parler à Noyan s'il vient me voir.

\- Merci : je n'ai rien fait avec Ian, je vous le jure.

\- Noyan est un très gentil garçon mais vous l'avez blessé Rose donc je comprends son besoin de s'éloigner un peu de vous. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je ne me rendais pas compte de le blesser. S'excusa Rose penaude.

\- Je vous crois Rose mais vous devez cesser de vous comporter en enfant gâtée. Dit Pansy.

\- Je sais…

\- Je ne le dis pas par méchanceté mais parce que rien n'est jamais du, ni totalement acquis Rose. Vous êtes encore très jeune mais la vie n'est toujours facile et vous en ferez probablement l'expérience un jour. Vos parents, Roger et moi serons là pour vous aider tant que nous serons en vie mais nous ne sommes pas éternels donc il faut apprendre à vous débrouiller seule pour plus tard.

\- Vous pensez que Noyan va me quitter ? S'inquiéta Rose.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas.

\- Mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi : il réagit comment avec les filles d'habitude ? Demanda Rose.

\- C'est à Saejin qu'il faudrait le demander car je n'ai jamais fait très attention aux petites amies de Noyan. Toutefois, je pense qu'il tient à vous sinon il aurait déjà rompu totalement car mon cousin a un coté très jaloux comme tous les Panshriij y compris moi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Noyan m'a parlé de votre jalousie un jour mais vous me semblez bien plus calme que Saejin quand elle se disputait avec Munkhe. Constata Rose surprise.

\- Disons que j'ai quelques années de plus donc j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ça dépend des moments. Rose : tu aurais du voir Pansy en train d'hurler contre une sorcière espagnole avant de lui lancer des Stupefix en avril sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ l'année dernière pour nous en débarrasser ! S'esclaffa Ron.

_\- Pimento Rojo_, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire. Protesta son épouse gênée tout en utilisant le surnom attribué à Ron par l'Espagnole.

\- Désolé_ Honey _mais c'était vraiment trop beau de te voir jalouse. Répondit Ron amusé et flatté sous le regard surpris de sa fille qui songea que sa mère ne manifestait jamais de telles choses envers son père avant leur rupture.

\- En tout cas, ton ex n'a pas intérêt à venir te voir à la boutique ou bureau un jour parce que sinon je lui lance un sort qui l'éjecte directement à la _Plaza Major_ de Madrid avant de créer un repousse-sorcière espagnole. Avoua Pansy dans un lapsus.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle reviendra en Angleterre après ta scène épique ce soir-là _Honey_. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Enfin, je ferais savoir à Noyan que vous le cherchez s'il vient ici. Promit de nouveau Pansy pour changer de sujet.

\- Comment pourrais-je convaincre Noyan de ma fidélité d'après vous ?

\- La confiance se gagne Rose donc faites de votre mieux pour la récupérer. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Autrement, tu utilises du _Veritaserum_ ou tu laisses Noyan lire dans ton esprit. Plaisanta Ron.

\- Ronny ne sors pas ces choses car c'est ce que ma fille conseillerait à Noyan si elle était à ma place. L'avertit Pansy inquiète.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna son mari.

\- Oh oui : ma fille est très méfiante.

\- _Honey_ : elle n'utiliserait pas du _Veritaserum _sur Hugo quand même ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Non elle ne l'a jamais fait mais je ne veux pas t'entendre plaisanter sur ces trucs durant Tsagaan Sar sinon Noyan pourrait être influencé par ces choses. Répondit Pansy heureuse qu'il n'ai pas posé de question sur la légillimancie.

\- Oui tu as raison car ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Répondit Ron.

\- Mais non au contraire : je vais vite prouver ma fidélité à Noyan grâce au V_eritaserum_ ! S'enthousiasma Rose.

\- Non Rose : je vous le déconseille.

\- Mais pourquoi Pansy ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Noyan doit vous accorder sa confiance de lui-même et non vous conditionner par des séances de légillimancie ou des traitements de _Veritaserum_.

\- Mais vous : vous n'avez pas utilisé la légillimancie sur moi pour vous convaincre de mon innocence ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Non, je n'utilise jamais la légillimancie à mauvais escient et encore moins pour tester la fidélité de votre père ou la votre. Je trouve ce genre de comportements répugnants et je le fais savoir à tous ceux qui le font. _ Répondit Pansy sincère puisqu'elle avait reproché à Saejin de le faire._ Enfin pour répondre à votre question, votre regard me semblait sincère durant votre récit donc c'est pour ça que je crois à votre innocence. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Rosie : ma femme a raison car tu ne peux pas baser une véritable relation sur du _Veritaserum_ ou la légillimancie car il n'y aurait aucune confiance dans ce cas.

\- …

\- J'ai confiance en Pansy car je sais qu'elle m'aime et me croit sans avoir besoin d'utiliser ces choses sur moi. Tu dois renoncer à Noyan si jamais il refuse de te croire et tente de t'imposer de boire du _Veritaserum_ ou de le laisser lire dans tes pensées. Insista Ron.

\- …

\- Rose l'amour se construit jour après jour et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Autrement, votre père serait encore avec votre mère et moi auprès de Toorj. Je suis d'accord avec Ronald sur le fait que vous ne devez pas utiliser ces choses pour prouver vos sentiments ou votre fidélité.

\- Vous direz toutes ces choses aussi à Noyan n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rose à Pansy.

\- Oui. Promit la future maman.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Rose sincèrement impressionnée car sa mère ne lui parlait jamais ainsi. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Rose rentra chez sa mère afin de permettre à Pansy de parler Noyan en paix si jamais le jeune homme se présentait chez elle. Une fois à Londres, la sorcière trouva seulement Roger en train de calmer son braque manifestement énervé puis l'auror demanda aussitôt son aide à la jeune femme en lui demandant de s'occuper de Jewel faire sa promenade pendant qu'il calmait son animal. Rose songea aussitôt à la mésentente des deux chiens donc sa mère enfermait Jewel dans la maison mais les choses semblaient empirer car le braque tentait d'entrer à tout prix à l'intérieur pour chasser la chienne. La jeune femme en avait mainte fois discuté avec sa mère afin de donner Jewel à Pansy mais Hermione s'était montrée inflexible. Elle en parla donc avec Roger cette fois-ci :

« _ Roger tu as vraiment envie de garder Jewel ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre ce chihuahua mais ce chien n'est pas heureux ici depuis son arrivée il y a un mois et deux jours.

\- Pourquoi tu le gardes si tu estime qu'elle n'est pas bien ici ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Parce que c'est le chien de ta mère Rose donc c'est à elle de décider ce qu'elle veut en faire.

\- Roger je vois tous les soins que tu accorde à ton braque et le désintérêt de Maman envers Jewel. Franchement, elle ne s'en occupe pratiquement jamais donc c'est toi qui lui donne à manger, le promène et parfois tu le brosse. Donc pourquoi Maman ne le donne pas à Papa qui le traiterait bien mieux ?

\- Rosie: ta mère ne donnera jamais ce chien à ton père car elle ne veut rien lui céder. En fait, je crois qu'elle garde Jewel ici pour éviter non seulement la colère d'Hugo si ta mère le ramène au refuge mais surtout que ton père ne parte à la recherche de cette chienne afin de l'offrir à ta belle-mère. Estima Roger.

\- C'est triste. Constata Rose sincèrement peinée.

\- De toute façon, le problème sera bientôt réglé puisque Jewel s'en ira d'ici quelques jours. Lui révéla Roger.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Le voisin est disposé à acheter Jewel car elle est LOF d'après les documents du refuge. Donc ce moldu voudrait la faire reproduire avec Muffin son propre chien et vendre leurs petits. Au début ta mère ne voulait pas la vendre mais elle a cédé après la dernière proposition d'achat du moldu ce matin. Aussi, ce type va faire un virement de sa banque à celle de ta mère qui détient toujours un petit compte moldu. Ensuite, elle lui donnera Jewel quand l'argent sera bien sur son compte puis te dira que cette chienne est plus heureuse chez lui avant d'en faire de même lors du retour d'Hugo. Expliqua Roger.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle serve seulement de reproductrice au voisin. Protesta Rose.

\- Rose : c'est le chien de ta mère donc je ne peux rien faire mais quelqu'un pourrait la racheter au voisin quand Jewel sera chez lui et que ta mère vous l'annoncera à Hugo et toi... Conclut Roger pour lui faire comprendre son idée sans se mêler directement de l'histoire.

\- Par Merlin : c'est une super idée !_ S'enthousiasma Rose._ Tu es vraiment intelligent Roger et surtout très discret ! Affirma Rose.

\- Je suis un Serdaigle réfléchi : pas un Gryffondor impulsif, ni un Serpentard tapi dans l'ombre. _Se rengorgea son beau-père._ Bon et toi tu as réglé tes problèmes de cœur ou pas ?

\- Non : Noyan veut faire une pause.

\- Rosie, tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher après tes actes. Tu sais que je t'ai entendu lui hurler dessus durant votre conversation l'autre matin ?

\- Non ?

\- Je n'étais pas encore parti travailler. _Spécifia Roger. _ Mais bon, je comprends la raison pour laquelle ton père est plus heureux maintenant si ta mère était encore pire lors de leurs disputes. En plus, il a vraiment été pris en dérision par l'article et puis j'aurais des doutes sur toi moi aussi à la vue des photos. Affirma Roger.

\- Mais tu sais que je suis rentrée ici.

\- Moi oui mais il ne vit pas avec toi et ne t'a pas donc entendu rentrer. Répondit Roger._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Rose et Roger discutèrent un moment puis Hermione revint. Rose changea donc de sujet car elle savait que sa mère était secrètement ravie de ses problèmes de cœur puisqu'elle rêvait de voir Noyan sortir de sa vie. Par contre, Rose estima avoir trouvé une idée pour se mettre en contact avec Noyan sans en avoir l'air. La jeune fille attendit donc la fin du repas et sortit sous le prétexte de promener Jewel. La chienne fut heureuse de sortir enfin de maison où elle était enfermée depuis ce matin. L'animal recevait bien évidemment sa nourriture ainsi que son écuelle emplie d'eau fraîche matin et soir puis Roger lui faisait faire ses promenades, néanmoins, Jewel en avait marre d'être confinée toute seule entre quatre murs durant des journées entières. Elle tira donc rapidement sur la laisse afin d'explorer le quartier. Ensuite Rose s'assit dans le parc voisin et s'assura que les lieux étaient déserts avant d'évoquer son patronus pour envoyer un message à son Mongol adoré :

« _ _Noyan : rassure-toi car je ne veux pas te parler de nous puisque je respecte ton souhait de faire une pause. Par contre, j'ai besoin de ton aide discrète car ma mère va vendre Jewel: tu sais le petit chihuahua qui plaisait tant à Pansy ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'en empêcher, ni en parler à mon père sinon ma mère serait capable de lui faire un esclandre ou de récupérer le chien afin de ne pas voir mon père le racheter. L'acheteur de Jewel est mon voisin et il devrait en prendre possession d'ici quelques jours mais aucun de mes amis, ni mon père ne peuvent se présenter ici sinon ma mère va comprendre ce qui se passe. _

_Aussi, je voudrais te demander si ton cousin Gyrin ou toi connaissez un moldu londonien discret et surtout de confiance à qui je pourrais confier de l'argent pour racheter Jewel à mon voisin ? J'avais bien pensé lancer un sort de confusion à mon voisin et prendre la chienne après lui avoir laissé de l'argent mais ma mère risquerait de le découvrir. Donc je crains qu'elle ne me fasse des histoires ensuite ou accuse mon père d'avoir organisé ce coup fourré avant de reprendre Jewel. _

_Or, Pansy a besoin de calme en ce moment donc je voudrais trouver un moldu de confiance qui puisse acheter le chien et me le garder pendant quelques temps avant de le porter à Pansy pour que Maman ne se doute de rien. Hugo est à Poudlard donc il ne peut pas m'aider, Scorpius ne connait pas de vrais moldus résidant à Londres et moi encore moins. Donc je voudrais que tu demandes à ton cousin Gyrin s'il a encore des amis moldus à Londres qui pourraient m'aider puisqu'il est venu ici durant ses études. _

_Bon je te souhaite une bonne journée demain. Fais-moi juste savoir si ton cousin Gyrin a une idée et bon Tsagaan Sar si nous ne nous revoyons pas avant quelques jours_._ »

La sorcière observa son patronus s'élever dans les airs puis caressa Jewel en espérant obtenir une réponse pour libérer la chienne, l'offrir à Pansy afin de la remercier de son aide et pourquoi pas obtenir une réconciliation rapide avec Noyan.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la sortie provisoire de Candy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'hypothèse d'Harper sur le lien entre les jumelles et Pansy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le stratagème de Nott pour présenter sa belle-sœur aux yeux du monde ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle coiffure de Candy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des réflexions de Toorj, son envie de se rapprocher de Candy ou encore ses idées sur Théodore ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Noyan et Rose ?**_

_**Noyan a-t-il raison de douter de Rose, de vouloir faire une pause ou de ne pas emmener Rose au mariage ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Rose ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Scorpius et Rose ?**_

_**D'après vous, Rose est-elle sincèrement repentie ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous ensuite sa discussion avec Pansy et Ron ?**_

_**Etes-vous d'accord avec eux sur le fait de ne pas utiliser de Veritaserum ou la légillimancie pour prouver la fidélité de Rose à Noyan mais plutôt de regagner sa confiance ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Hermione au sujet du chien ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'idée de Roger ?**_

_**Rose a-t-elle trouvé un bon stratagème pour récupérer Jewel afin de la donner à Pansy mais aussi se réconcilier avec Noyan grâce à son aide (s'il la lui donne). **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	13. Points de vue sur la jalousie

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord bonne fête à toutes les lectrices (avec un peu de retard c'est vrai puisque c'est minuit douze mais mieux vaut tard que jamais MDR et j'ai à peine fini le chapitre lol). **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rigny abasourdi se retrouva coincé entre plusieurs hommes au Dragon de Jade pour sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon malgré ses protestations sur le fait qu'il se mariait pour la seconde fois et était _trop vieux pour ces conneries_. Gyrin surexcité lui ordonna de la fermer car les Panshriij ne laisseraient pas laisser une occasion de s'amuser. De plus, il était son « jumeau » et entendait bien lui organiser la soirée de la décennie. Le vétomagique se retrouva donc bientôt submergé par les verres de vodka mongole avant de rire bruyamment avec les Panshriij, Toorj, Greg Jin, Ron et ses rares amis parmi les réfugiés mongols.

Pendant ce temps, Candy participait au dîner organisé pour la soirée de sa jumelle en compagnie des femmes Panshriij ainsi que de quelques réfugiées sous le regard attentif de Ling qui connaissait l'existence de la « belle-sœur » de Théodore et se demandait si la distraction du médicomage était du au réveil de cette femme. Malgré la ressemblance de ses traits avec les autres « Pansy », Ling se différenciait par son teint plus mordorée due aux innombrables greffes de peau magiques après le ravage provoqué par la méchanceté de son ancien camarade de classe. La jeune femme s'était toujours efforcée de ne plus songer à son ancienne apparence, néanmoins, elle la regrettait à la vue de l'éclat des jumelles ou de Pansy.

En réalité, Ling était soudainement jalouse par la vision du bonheur de Mylena et la joie de Candy qui donnerait un héritier aux Nott d'ici peu d'après l'une des rares confidences de Théodore manifestement très satisfait par la naissance d'un garçon d'ici quelques mois ou un an. Malgré le rappel de Ling sur le fait que le futur Teddy serait le fils de son double et non le sien, Theodore avait affirmé léguer le titre de Lord Nott à cet enfant après sa mort car il serait probablement son seul héritier direct de sexe masculin. Aussi, Teddy reprendrait les rênes de la maison Nott puisque Théo était veuf donc il ne risquait pas de procréer de nouveau. Certes, Lauren gérerait les biens des Nott mais le nom de la famille serait transmis par ce garçon et non Lauren qui prendrait celui de son mari après son mariage. Aussi, Teddy hériterait donc du titre.

Ling l'avait plutôt encouragé à refaire sa vie comme sa belle-mère le lui avait conseillé et donné le jour à son propre fils. Theodore songeur avait acquiescé, néanmoins, il ne lui avait rien dit de particulier même si la jeune femme avait cru que leur amitié les rapprochait ces derniers temps. La sorcière se demandait donc si le médicomage n'était finalement pas intéressé par un mariage arrangé avec Candy afin de récupérer une maman pour sa fille et devenir le père du fameux Teddy puisque peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de la potion Bébé pour le moment. Ling avait également assisté par hasard à la rencontre avec Lauren et sa « tante » tout à l'heure puis elle s'était rapidement aperçue de leur bonne entente.

Théodore semblait satisfait par cette première rencontre extrêmement positive. La jeune femme déçue retint un soupir puis ne vit pas l'heure de retourner dans sa propre dimension afin de fêter Tsagaan Sar chez son meilleur ami. Ainsi, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de faire le point une fois loin de ce Nott toujours hanté par le souvenir de son épouse défunte. Pour un peu, Ling serait même contente de revoir Ron le mari de son Toorj car le rouquin n'était peut-être pas son plus grand fan, néanmoins, il ne lui suscitait aucune espérance, ni sentiment particulier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ling ressentit de la sympathie pour le Toorj de Green-Silver Wood en se demandant s'il vivait lui aussi une grande déception sentimentale à la vue de sa Pansy enceinte d'un autre, Mylena bientôt mariée et la fameuse Mrs Nott déjà happée par Théodore. Ling songea à sa malchance chronique avant de saisir un cupcake…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les hommes hilares s'amusaient à shampouiner la tête du futur marié avec du jus de citrouille. Ensuite, Nott poussa Ron et Greg du coude avant d'affirmer leur montrer jusqu'où le coté jaloux des Panshriij pouvait aller. Jacob l'entendit puis lui déconseilla de s'amuser à titiller la jalousie de Rigny car les hommes étaient encore pires que les femmes dans cette famille de vert-et-argent. Toutefois, Nott finit par lancer que l'une des filles avait organisé la visite d'un strip-teaseur pour la mariée même si le marié avait refusé les services d'une danseuse ce soir. Toorj et Jacob échangèrent un regard désapprobateur puis Théo s'esclaffa à la vue du soudain agacement de Rigny qui posa son verre et affirma aller assister au show lui aussi dans ce cas. Le Serpentard resta cependant sans voix à la vue du futur marié en train de saisir son balai car tous les Panshriij en possédaient un même les deux cracmols. Ensuite, il sortit en compagnie des autres Panshriij hilares qui brandirent leurs propres balais avant de marcher d'un bon pas derrière Rigny désireux de rejoindre Mylena.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le cracmol ouvrit la porte du local _La Rose d'Angleterre_ avant de se retrouver face aux femmes en train de s'amuser sous la musique. L'assistance surprise assista à l'arrivée de tous ces hommes avec leurs balais puis Rigny embrassa sa future épouse et affirma assister au spectacle lui aussi puis positionna deux chaises en face de l'estrade. Il aida galamment sa compagne à s'asseoir et prit place à ses cotés tout en agitant son balai. Face au regard surpris de Mylena, le vétomagique lui expliqua la raison de sa venue :

« _Apparemment, l'une des invitées a invité un strip-teaseur ce soir alors j'ai pensé que mes invités souhaitaient assister au spectacle lui aussi.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Mylena.

\- Oui donc ce serait bien que tout le monde donc les hommes également profitent du spectacle tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Rigny.

\- Pourquoi pas même si je trouve ce genre de spectacle un peu ridicule : comme si j'avais besoin de voir un type finir en caleçon alors que je t'ai toi qui est largement supérieur à tous les danseurs du coin. Estima Mylena.

\- Oui c'est vraiment idiot. Renchérit Rigny satisfait sous le regard hilare de Nott.

\- Ah non : ce n'est pas idiot : pense à nous autres pauvres célibataire donc je veux voir le strip-teaseur ! Plaisanta un sorcier hilare.

\- Ce n'est pas le strip-teaseur mais le gâteau qui vient d'arriver : c'est bien plus intéressant qu'un homme à moitié nu en train de se dandiner comme un crétin. Intervint Pansy à la vue d'un immense gâteau qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Pans' a raison ! S'enthousiasma Greg qui s'approcha lui aussi du buffet.

\- Honey : Toorj a raison sur le fait que tu es un ventre sur patte. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Je porte une petite Weasley Ronny : elle a ton appétit pantagruélique comme toi à Poudlard donc c'est ta faute si je mange autant. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais oui bien entendu Honey. Ricana Ron amusé.

\- Bon nous sommes tous là et j'ai même mon balai pour veiller au bon comportement du danseur mais où est ce type ? Demanda Rigny.

\- C'est vrai : il arrive quand et qui l'a engagé ? Demanda Mylena.

\- On veut le strip-teaseur ! S'amusèrent les Panshriij hilare à l'idée de voir la tête de ce pauvre type à la vue de tous les hommes également présents.

\- Je dirais que Nott a tout inventé et qu'il n'y en a pas. Intervint Toorj désireux de se venger du Serpentard après quelques pieds de nez de Theodore en 2014.

\- Oh non ! S'écrièrent les Panshriij hilares.

\- Ah mince alors : Nott a gâché ta fête Mylena chérie. Commença Rigny tout en adressant un regard de connivence à sa compagne.

\- Par Gengis Khan tu as raison mon chéri : mes invitées sont vraiment déçues. Poursuivit Mylena.

\- Et mes invités aussi n'est-ce pas messieurs ? Affirma le vétomagique.

\- Ouais on veut voir le strip-teaseur nous aussi ! S'esclaffèrent les mongols hilares qui avaient déjà deviné les intentions du couple.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen pour y remédier. Affirma Rigny. Que dirais-tu de lui trouver un substitut parmi tous les hommes ici présents ? Continua-t-il.

\- Oui tu as raison. Dit Mylena.

\- A toi l'honneur de choisir qui va se dévouer pour assurer un beau spectacle à nos invités. Renchérit le vétomagique tout en lui adressant un sourire féroce.

\- Bon : ce ne sera pas toi qui va se dévouer sinon je serais capable de lancer des _Tarantallegra_ à la première femme ou au premier type qui ose te regarder. Affirma Mylena tout en poursuivant leur comédie.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus que Ronny monte sur le podium sinon je lance un _stupefix_ à la première qui ose le regarder. Intervint Pansy jalouse sous le regard flatté de son mari amusé par le fait qu'elle avait abandonné le buffet pour se précipiter sur lui.

\- Oubliez Gregory aussi, sinon j'emplâtre la première personne qui s'approche de lui. Intervint Naëlle.

\- Oubliez aussi Jin. Rajouta Naé.

\- Bon alors qui va se dévouer puisqu'aucun d'entre vous n'a envie de voir un Panshriij s'exhiber ? Demanda Mylena à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi pas Mr Nott puisque c'est lui l'auteur de cette blague ? Suggéra alors Rigny.

\- Je dirais que Jacob est plus approprié en raison de ses muscles et puis ce n'est pas un Panshriij lui non plus. Affirma aussitôt Nott soudainement moins joyeux.

\- Certainement pas : je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette blague pourrie donc faites-le vous-même Nott car c'est vous qui avez provoqué Rigny en l'incitant à débarquer dans cette soirée de bonnes femmes au lieu de continuer à nous laisser boire notre vodka ! Protesta l'intéressé.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne : je vais demander à Kenji d'emmener la vodka ici ! Par contre j'insiste pour que Mr Nott assure le show afin de ne pas décevoir nos invités puisque c'est lui qui a annoncé l'arrivée d'un strip-teaseur. Affirma Rigny.

\- Nott sur l'estrade ! Nott sur l'estrade ! Nott sur l'estrade ! Nott sur l'estrade ! Hurla Greg hilare.

\- Il n'y a qu'un Serpentard taré ou libidineux pour proposer une blague aussi foireuse sans assurer ses arrières. S'esclaffa Toorj. _ »

Nott gêné observa les hommes hilares puis les sorcières également amusées par la situation puis les Panshriij l'invitèrent à monter sur l'estrade. Le sorcier nota aussi le regard réprobateur de Pansy avant d'estimer ne pas pouvoir éviter de se donner en spectacle même si ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Le Serpentard demanda à Merlin de lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie après une telle chose puis il affirma que sa Maison relèverait le défi sous les acclamations de Goyle prêt à utiliser son _Magic'Mobile_ pour filmer la scène mythique qui se déroulerait d'ici. Théodore tenta cependant de faire sonner discrètement son Magic'Mobile pour éviter de se rendre sur l'estrade en prétextant une urgence à la clinique. Toutefois, il n'en eut pas besoin car Candy et Pansy lui sauvèrent la mise.

En effet, la première s'était rapprochée de la future maman soutenue par Ron puis Candy affirma que Mrs Weasley semblait avoir des contractions. Nott bondit aussitôt auprès de son amie avant de faire apparaître une chaise roulante. Il voulut aussitôt l'ausculter mais la jeune femme lui proposa de se rendre d'abord à la clinique située pas loin. Ron saisit aussitôt les poignées du fauteuil roulant pendant que Nott les suivait en compagnie de Candy sous les acclamations enthousiastes de l'assistance. Une fois dehors, le médicomage voulut examiner Pansy sans attendre mais la jeune femme affirma être en pleine forme sous le regard impassible de Ron déjà averti du petit jeu des deux sorcières avant le début de la comédie. Nott abasourdi observa son amie :

« _ Comment ça tu n'as pas de contractions ?

\- Non mais nous nous sommes dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour t'éviter une honte colossale et à Serpentard également. Affirma Pansy.

\- …

\- Ne boudes pas Theodore : tu n'es pas un strip-teaseur, ni un danseur. Maintenant je peux toujours dire que c'est une fausse-alerte puis on retourne à l'intérieur si tu tiens tant à t'exhiber. Proposa Pansy.

\- Non, non : c'est mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs, je vais te faire un petit contrôle de routine après notre arrivée à la clinique. Affirma Nott.

\- Sacré Nott : tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Mais non : Théodore voulait simplement contribuer au succès de la fête de ce soir. Le défendit Candy.

\- Merci chère belle-sœur : vous vous reconnaissez mes talents. Se rengorgea Nott.

\- Bien entendu Théodore mais je n'évoquerais pas vos talents cachés. Répondit Candy amusée._ »

Les sorciers se rendirent à la clinique puis Candy envoya un patronus à sa sœur au bout de dix minutes pour l'avertir que Pansy n'accoucherait pas cette nuit car il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. La fête reprit son plein sans que nul ne se douta du stratagème échafaudé par les deux femmes pour sauver la mise à Théodore. Ce dernier supporta leurs plaisanteries sur ses talents cachés avant de dissimuler un sourire narquois face au léger embarras de Candy quand il affirma les lui montrer un de ces jours…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mylena s'éveilla en sursaut après les hurlements de sa sœur avant de lui lancer un oreiller à la tête après avoir constaté la présence d'un sourire chafouin sur le visage de Candy déjà assise sur son fauteuil grâce aux bons soins de Trixie. Sa jumelle évita le projectile grâce à un informulé puis ordonna à sa jumelle de se lever rapidement afin de se préparer. Cette nuit, les deux sœurs avaient dormi dans l'ancien mobil home de leur enfance. Ce fait leur avait permis de s'échanger plusieurs confidences tout en passant quelques heures précieuses ensemble car Candy était consciente que sa sœur ne pourrait pas toujours être présente pour elle ensuite car son mari et ses enfants finiraient par l'accaparer. Candy observa sa jumelle puis se souvint de leur conversation de la veille :

« _ Pansy tu es heureuse avec Gyrin ? Demanda Candy qui appelait sa sœur par son vrai prénom quand elles étaient seules ou seulement avec le cracmol.

\- Oh oui.

\- Il n'y aura pas de regrets cette fois-ci ? S'inquiéta Candy.

\- Non : mes anciens regrets étaient dus à mon divorce ainsi que l'absence d'enfants.

\- Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse et pas te voir retomber dans le désespoir comme en 2015. Avoua Candy inquiète.

\- Je ne me laisserai plus aller au désespoir car Gyrin et moi avons fait preuve de franchise et réglé tous nos problèmes. Lui assura Mylena.

\- Je sais qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux mais ton choix m'a surpris car bon nombre de sorciers te tournaient autour après ta rupture avec Jacob.

\- Ces hommes ne m'offraient pas le dixième de ce que Gyrin m'apportait. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais ses attentions, ses discussions ainsi que son regard sur moi me faisaient chavirer même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me contemplait ainsi depuis des années. Confessa Mylena.

\- Tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose si tu l'avais su avant ? S'étonna Candy.

\- Je me serais probablement mise avec lui dés mes quinze ans car je le trouvais déjà très mignon même si je n'imaginais rien entre nous alors.

\- Et Malefoy ? Demanda Candy surprise.

\- Hm c'était qu'un idiot qui a payé ses erreurs de sa vie.

\- Et Jacob ?

\- Je le plains car il s'est fait manipuler toute sa vie donc je lui souhaite de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de lui faire oublier les tourments infligées par des femmes comme Nadang Adiriig ou Tsetseg. Affirma Mylena.

\- Il a le cœur brisé pour le moment mais le temps finira par l'aider à oublier et refaire sa vie.

\- Et toi tu penses toujours à Teddy ? Demanda Mylena.

\- Oui mais je dois aussi aller de l'avant et songer à notre fils. Donc j'irai chercher ma potion dés que Nott me permettra de voyager.

\- Candy : tu es certaine que ce soit une bonne chose de mettre au monde cet enfant alors que Teddy n'est plus là ?

\- Tu aurais renoncé à ta potion Bébé après avoir su son existence par Gyrin ? Rétorqua Candy.

\- Non mais Gyrin est avec moi. Toi par contre, tu deviendras une maman célibataire, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Je ne serai pas une fille-mère mais une veuve donc c'est très différent. Et puis, Teddy et moi voulions vraiment cet enfant : on n'a pas choisi son sexe pour donner un héritier aux Nott mais pour tourner la page puisque la petite Lauren était morte. Au moment de sa mort, Teddy était en train de suivre le traitement pour acquérir l'utérus magique adapté aux hommes pendant neuf mois. Donc il était plus faible au moment où la malédiction s'est abattue sur lui.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu y survivre tu sais ?

\- Oui je sais qu'il serait probablement mort quand même à cause de la malédiction mais à mes yeux, mon mari est décédé durant sa tentative pour porter notre enfant. Donc je ne l'oublie pas et je veux vraiment mettre notre fils au monde puis je lui parlerai du courage de son papa. Affirma Candy.

\- Je t'aiderai de mon mieux Candy. Lui promit Mylena.

\- Bon en attendant, c'est de toi qu'on va s'occuper sinon Gyrin va devoir t'attendre un bon moment. S'esclaffa Candy. _ »

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Hugo et Saejin utilisèrent la poudre de cheminée pour rejoindre le chalet des Weasley puisqu'ils étaient invités au mariage tout comme les jumeaux ainsi que Severus. De plus, ils resteraient le vendredi mais aussi tout le à Green-Silver Wood puisque la directrice Mac Gonagall avait accepté de laisser les étudiants Mongols rentrer chez deux eux demain matin en raison de la tenue de Tsagaan Sar manifestement aussi important que noël pour les Mongols. Fort heureusement, les étudiants mongols n'étaient très nombreux donc cela ne poserait pas trop de problèmes au niveau.

Saejin s'apprêtait donc à passer des fêtes tranquilles avant de rester peinée pour Rose après la réponse de Ron face aux questions d'Hugo. Ce dernier affirma aller voir sa sœur mais promit à sa petite amie de rentrer à temps pour le mariage. Saejin en profita pour demander des détails à sa mère une fois que toutes deux se furent isolées un peu. Pansy lui jura d'avoir tenté de parler à Noyan hier soir, néanmoins, ce dernier lui avait poliment fait comprendre son besoin de prendre du recul. Malgré son amour pour Rose, le jeune homme continuait de douter d'elle au sujet de ses actions après la soirée mais surtout en raison de son éclat qui ressemblait à ceux d'Hermione. Lorsque Noyan parvenait à raisonner, il se convainquait alors de l'absence d'infidélité de la part de Rose, cependant, le mongol refusait de finir par devenir le nouveau Ron de la situation.

Aussi, Pansy ne savait pas trop comment les choses finiraient. Certes, Rose semblait sincèrement repentie et n'avait rien fait avec ce Ian Sommers mais sa belle-mère comprenait les peurs de Noyan après ses caprices ou encore la vision de ceux de sa mère à Aviemore. Pansy ne voulait pas médire les gens par derrière, cependant Hermione lui faisait également peur par moments, notamment quand elle affirmait à Ronny qu'Aviemore était trop petite pour les accueillir tous les deux. La Serpentarde n'était pas peureuse de nature, néanmoins, elle prenait les menaces de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout au sérieux. D'ailleurs, Ronald n'était pas tranquille non plus même s'il faisait semblant de rien devant ses enfants pour ne pas les affoler.

Pendant ce temps, Hugo se rendit chez sa mère déjà travail puis il salua Roger et trouva Rose devant un gros pot de glace au chocolat acheté chez Florian Fortarômes. Le jeune homme tenta de consoler sa sœur mais cette dernière le surprit par sa soudaine maturité :

« _ Je ne peux pas me plaindre car tout est de ma faute.

\- Tu en es vraiment certaine ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Oui : je me suis laissée aveugler par les feux des projecteurs comme diraient les Moldus.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Oh oui j'étais heureuse qu'on me remarque enfin moi la Miss-Je-Sais-tout.

\- Ça n'a jamais été facile pour toi à Poudlard puisque les garçons ne te regardaient jamais et les filles t'évitaient. Je connaissais le même problème mais j'ai quand même eu des petites amies. Reconnut Hugo.

\- Oui mais ça ne justifie pas mes erreurs non plus car j'ai commencé à courir toutes les soirées sans me soucier du fait que Noyan n'avait pas toujours envie d'y aller ou qu'il devait travailler le lendemain. Ensuite, je l'ai humilié devant tout le monde ce soir-là avant de danser et m'amuser avec Ian. Je te jure de n'avoir rien fait de mal cependant je me rends compte d'avoir exagéré à la vue des photos car j'ai laissé ce type flirt avec moi et j'ai répondu à ses provocations. Enfin, Noyan a tenté de m'en parler le lendemain mais je l'ai envoyé valser parce que je voulais dormir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Rosie parce que j'aurais très mal réagi à sa place moi aussi. Avoua Hugo gêné.

\- Il a peur que je ressemble à Maman. Avoua Rose inquiète.

\- Je comprends sa peur Rosie après avoir vu Maman s'en prendre à Papa à Aviemore. Toorj et Pansy sont cool mais ils s'inquiètent eux aussi pour leur fille parce que Maman ne l'aime pas non plus. Dit Hugo.

\- Comment tu as fait pour les convaincre de te faire confiance dans ce cas ? Demanda Rose.

\- Pansy a convaincu Toorj de nous laisser vivre notre vie car elle a compris que j'aime vraiment Saejin. Toutefois, elle a été très honnête avec moi au sujet de sa peur à l'égard de Maman ou encore son intervention ainsi que celle de Toorj pour défendre Saejin en cas de besoin. Pansy est gentille tu sais ?

\- Oui je le sais et alors ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu la tutoie toi aussi ?

\- Je suis désolée mais ça ne me vient jamais à l'esprit. Avoua Rose.

\- Saejin m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que ce vouvoiement entre nous et sa mère était injuste puisqu'on tutoie Roger. J'ai fini par essayer et maintenant c'est devenu spontané donc tu devrais le faire aussi car ça améliorerait les choses entre vous.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis entre Pansy et moi : elle va même faire de son mieux pour m'aider ! Protesta Rose.

\- Oui mais ce serait mieux de la tutoyer.

\- Je te promets d'essayer mais pas aujourd'hui puisque je ne viens pas au mariage des Panshriij.

\- Oui Papa me l'a dit mais tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir venir ? Tenta Hugo.

\- Noyan a besoin de prendre du recul et m'a demandé du temps donc je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air en me présentant chez les Panshriij s'il ne le souhaite pas. Répondit sa sœur.

\- Oui mais vous n'allez pas cesser de vous voir quand même ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- Disons que j'ai trouvé un moyen de le voir grâce à Jewel mais je ne lui mettrai pas la pression._ »

Rose révéla à son frère le projet de leur mère au sujet du chien puis Hugo retint difficilement son indignation. Fort heureusement, le plan de sa sœur leur permettrait d'emmener Jewel au chalet des Weasley au lieu de la voir finir comme une reproductrice chez leur voisin jusqu'au jour où elle ne produirait plus de portée… Il demanda des détails puis remercia le ciel pour la réponse de Noyan qui avait promis d'en parler à Gyrin. Hugo tenta ensuite d'en parler à Roger qui affirma leur donner volontiers Jewel gratuitement si la décision dépendait de lui mais son épouse refusait de céder le chien aux Weasley. Hugo hocha la tête puis dut ensuite rentrer à Green-Silver Wood pour se préparer.

* * *

A dix heures, les invités commencèrent à arriver sur le terrain orné de rubans lilas et blancs pour l'occasion. Les invités des mariés étaient exclusivement composés des Panshriij, Jacob, Greg, Mrs Goyle, Nott ou les réfugiés mongols qui connaissaient leurs véritables origines. Jin était cependant invité lui aussi en raison de ses fiançailles avec Naé. Hugo et lui ne se doutaient de quoique ce soient car leurs compagnes estimaient que ce fait regardait seulement les principaux intéressés. La famille de Gyrin était présente aussi mais les sorciers avaient convaincus l'épouse et les enfants qu'ils étaient arrivés ici après un long vol en avion.

Ensuite, Jin curieux observa la décoration extérieure de la maison en bois du couple dont les travaux semblaient enfin finis ainsi que celle du cottage ou mobil-home des admira aussi leurs primevères présentes dans les jardinières après que Naé lui expliqua qu'elles symbolisaient le renouveau dans le langage des fleurs. Or, ce mariage était vraiment une seconde chance pour le couple désireux de reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ensuite, le Britannique hilare nota l'ancien sapin de Noël maintenant délesté de ses décorations et planté sur le terrain par Rigny pour faire plaisir à Mylena.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir parmi les invités déjà installé dans un parterre de chaises blanches dotées de rubans lilas. Jin amusé contempla également tous les brins de lilas factices entrelacés à des rubans blancs disposés sur l'arche de mariage décoré hier par Naëlle pour l'union de ses cousins. Le tapis de cérémonie était également lilas tout comme le coussin des alliances d'après les confidences de Naé. Enfin, Gyrin accueillit l'officier d'état civil moldu chargé de procéder à la cérémonie avant de l'accompagne sous l'arche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les convives se tournèrent afin d'assister à l'apparition du marié souriant qui remonta l'allée en compagnie de ses témoins Gyrin et Ron. Hugo observa ensuite l'arrivée de Saejin se présenta dans une robe bleue suivie de Naëlle, Ling et Naé. Enfin, la mariée apparut au coté de son petit George qui lui tenait la main pour remonter l'allée et Candy poussée par Nott. Pansy observa l'élégance de la robe de bal lilas endossée par Mylena qui n'avait pas voulu se remarier en blanc, ni endosser sa première robe. Pendant ce temps, Rigny se perdit dans la vision de son épouse rayonnante et se promit de ne plus jamais répéter ses erreurs lamentables. Enfin, Pansy et Toorj se placèrent derrière la mariée dont ils étaient les témoins.

Hugo songeur observa sa belle-mère ravissante dans sa robe de grossesse vert émeraude puis Toorj fort élégant dans son complet moldu avant de s'attarder sur les regards nostalgiques de leurs cinq premiers enfants. Il comprenait fort bien leur trouble car lui-même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir remonter le temps et réparer les erreurs de sa mère afin que ses parents soient encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Toutefois, Hugo estima devoir se résigner et ne s'inquiéta pas des états d'âmes sa petite amie ou ses frères déjà conscients de l'impossibilité d'un retour en arrière dés l'année dernière. Il mit donc leur soudaine tristesse sur un accès soudain de nostalgie puis constata que leur tristesse se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue à la vue des jeux des facéties de Bora et Kaiden.

Les mariés émus répondirent aux questions de l'officier d'état-civil avant d'observer le petit George tendre le coussin des alliances. Le couple avait voulu conserver les anneaux échangés en 2005 et les endossaient déjà depuis leur réconciliation, néanmoins, Rigny ressentit une immense émotion au moment où il put glisser l'alliance au doigt de Mylena enfin redevenue son épouse selon la loi des moldus. Enfin, l'assistance put jeter du riz sur les mariés heureux puis Gyrin raccompagna rapidement l'officier d'état-civil jusqu'à sa voiture.

* * *

Ensuite, le cracmol rejoignit rapidement les Panshriij divisés en deux groupes cette fois-ci. Ron amusé se retrouva donc du coté du marié pendant que Pansy et Toorj étaient dans la petite tente montée pour Mylena. Cette dernière était veillée par sa sœur fermement décidée à profiter de l'occasion pour régler quelques comptes avec le marié. Inconscient du danger, Rigny se présenta peu après à la petite Ger pour réclamer son épouse puis une joyeuse « bagarre » s'ensuivit entre les invités. Le cracmol alla chercher sa femme derrière une tenture mais Candy n'était pas prête de lui faciliter la tache. Il dut donc lui jurer sur Merlin et Gengis Khan de ne plus jamais partir avant de pouvoir enfin entrouvrir la tenture, sous les acclamations des Panshriij hilares qui entendirent Candy le traiter de méchant petit garçon avant de le menacer d'une bonne fessée s'il redevenait polisson.

Hugo surpris observa la scène sous les éclats de rire des Panshriij puis Gyrin affirma alors à Hugo que les Panshriij réglaient également leurs comptes entre eux si c'était nécessaire mais cela restait bon enfant. Ainsi, Candy voulait probablement s'assurer que Rigny ne recommencerait pas ses bêtises. Ensuite, le vétomagique finit par saisir la mariée avant de l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à une autre Ger où le chamane les attendait. Le cracmol sauta cependant d'abord par-dessus le brasier avant de retrouver Mylena cachée dans l'un des recoins de la Ger. Ensuite, tous deux se présentèrent devant l'autel du chamane qui prit la parole avant d'effectuer le rite nuptial :

« _ En 2004, Mylena et Rigny sont déjà venus me voir pour faire bénir leur union selon les rites sorciers mongols. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas encore fini ma formation et je ne pus les aider à réaliser ce souhait pourtant légitime. Mes confrères pouvaient s'en charger, néanmoins, ils refusèrent de célébrer un tel mariage considéré contre-nature en raison du statut de Rigny. Ce dernier et sa belle ne se sont cependant pas découragés et se sont mariés chez les moldus tout en espérant pouvoir le faire devant Gengis Khan un jour. A présent, ce jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé après de nombreuses épreuves qui les ont éloignés pendant près de trois ans. Commença le chamane.

\- (silence de l'assistance.)

\- En effet, le statut d'un homme ou d'une femme n'a rien à voir avec un type de magie qui s'appelle l'amour. Parfois certains sorciers finissent par demander l'annulation de leur mariage célébré devant Gengis Khan et renient le Rite du Sang scellé entre eux. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger ces gens mais je n'aime franchement pas ces choses, ni les remariages et je ne sais pas si les Esprits de la Steppe les acceptent. Aussi, je suis toujours très exigeant lorsqu'un couple vient me solliciter pour bénir son union car je refuse d'annuler un mariage et ce sont toujours mes collègues qui s'en son chargés lorsqu'un cas de ce genre se présentait à moi. Poursuivit le chamane sans se soucier de choquer certains sous le regard honteux de Toorj. En revanche, Pansy et Ron étaient tranquilles car le mari était conscient que sa femme ne regrettait absolument pas leur mariage par ailleurs béni par un autre chamane mongol qui affirmait comprendre le choix de la jeune femme après les actes démentiels de Toorj.

\- (silence de l'assistance).

\- En revanche, je n'ai demandé aucun entretien préliminaire avec Mylena et Rigny car la magie de leur amour a été plus forte que tous les obstacles ou les tentations semées en travers de ces deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment. Ce sont des membres de la communauté sorcière mongole et ils ont parfaitement le droit de s'unir devant Gengis Khan comme tout le monde. Conclut le chamane. _ »

Le chamane procéda ensuite au rite nuptial durant lequel Rigny abasourdi ressentit une partie de Mylena en lui après l'échange de leur sang. Le vétomagique ne saurait pas utiliser le Rite du sang mais s'en fichait car il se sentait intimement lié à son épouse ainsi et enfin reconnu par le reste de la communauté. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se marier de cette manière devant ses véritables parents, néanmoins, le cracmol chassa ses pensées tristes car Mylena, le petit George ainsi que le futur bébé remplissait son existence.

Enfin, l'assistance félicita les mariés à la fin du rite puis ces derniers les entraînèrent au buffet volontairement plus simple que celui des époux Weasley en aout mais tout aussi sympathique et animé. De toute façon, les invités n'étaient pas là pour manger mais festoyer la réunion de ce couple. Mylena et Rigny s'éclipsèrent un moment pour troquer leurs deels contre les vêtements prévus pour la cérémonie moldue avant de réapparaître sous les applaudissements de leurs invités.

Jin amusé nota ensuite les jolies tables à la décoration champêtre ainsi qu'un immense barbecue préparé par les elfes des Panshriij placés sous le commandement de Trixie aujourd'hui. L'auror fit donc honneur à toutes les grillades proposé au déjeuner tout en plaisant avec les autres durant le repas animé par la boisson, les rires et les chants. Ensuite, le dj sorcier engagé pour l'occasion diffusa _The Way you look tonight _pour l'ouverture du bal champêtre par les mariés émus et qui avaient l'impression de se retrouver quatorze ans en arrière.

Ensuite, les autres couples les rejoignirent pendant que Toorj s'approchait de Candy pour lui tenir compagnie. La sorcière lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas s'amuser sur la piste lui aussi avant de s'esclaffer face aux plaisanteries du mongol sur ses déboires. Au bout d'un moment, Toorj proposa cependant à Candy de rejoindre les autres et la souleva de sa chaise sans lui laisser le temps de protester. La sorcière amusée se retrouva donc à virevolter avec l'auror qui la portait durant la danse. Les invités surpris applaudirent leurs gestes puis Nott sollicita la prochaine danse à sa belle-sœur qui accepta sans se douter du dépit de l'auror. En revanche, Ron s'en aperçut puis conseilla discrètement à Pansy d'inviter son ex pour éviter qu'il ne reste seul sur la piste. Le rouquin alla également inviter Ling qui faisait grise mine assise à sa table.

Saejin et ses frères observèrent ensuite avec admiration les mouvements de leurs parents qui étaient d'excellents danseurs. Hugo admira lui aussi les deux sorciers tout en notant l'absence de jalousie de son père conscient de l'amour total de sa femme à son égard ainsi que de l'harmonie normale des deux ex durant leur danse innocente puisqu'ils avaient pratiqué ce sport ensemble durant des années. Saejin ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photographie à l'insu de ses parents. Ces derniers se saluèrent ensuite gentiment puis Pansy rejoignit Ronald avant de s'asseoir un peu.

* * *

Enfin, Hugo fit de son mieux pour approcher Noyan en train de s'amuser follement avec sa fratrie ou encore ses cousins. Le fils de Ron prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Je voudrais te parler.

\- D'accord._ Répondit Noyan avant de lancer l'_Assurdiato_. _ Bon Hugo, ne me dis pas que ta sœur t'a envoyé me parler s'il te plait ?

\- Non, non, elle n'en sait rien je te le jure.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Noyan surpris.

\- Ma sœur me fait de la peine car elle semble souffrir de votre pause.

\- Et tu crois que je n'en souffre pas ? Se défendit Noyan vexé.

\- Je ne sais pas car tu as l'air de bien t'amuser. L'accusa Hugo.

\- Oui : je me change un peu les idées avec ma famille mais je te signale que je vis très loin d'eux donc nous ne voyons donc pas beaucoup. Alors je ne vois pas où est le mal si j'oublie mes problèmes en leur présence. De plus, je ne fais rien de mal car je ne flirte avec personne parmi les filles ici présentes contrairement à ta sœur qui laissait Ian Sommers lui toucher les cheveux ou susurrer des mots doux à son oreilles. Rétorqua Noyan.

\- Rose ne voulait pas te blesser. Tenta Hugo.

\- Je sais que Rose n'agit jamais dans l'intention de me faire du mal mais elle ne peut pas tenter de continuer à me commander ainsi ou me rabrouer en public. Tu sais que des gens m'ont surnommé _Ron Bis_ et _Cocu_ ? Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas pour moi question de finir comme ton père avant la séparation de tes parents. Répliqua Noyan.

\- Noyan : je t'assure qu'elle a compris ses erreurs et ne recommencera pas.

\- Ta mère faisait pareil à Ron en 1998 d'après les confidences que j'ai surpris entre ton père et Tante Pansy. Révéla Noyan.

\- …

\- Hugo : j'aime ta sœur mais il n'est pas question pour moi de la laisser me traiter comme son chien ou son elfe de maison. _ Réitéra Noyan._ Alors je pense qu'elle a besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir à ses actes maintenant au lieu de se transformer comme ta mère.

\- Mais tu me promets de ne pas faire cette pause seulement pour la préparer à votre rupture ? Demanda Hugo inquiet.

\- Je te promets que mon intention première n'est pas de larguer ta sœur mais je le ferai un jour si elle ne change pas d'attitude.

\- Et tu vas l'aider pour Jewel ou pas ? Interrogea Hugo pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui : Rigny a deux ou trois noms de moldus à nous proposer. _ »

Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un peu avant d'applaudir les mariés au moment où Naé porta le gâteau de mariage. Après la dégustation, Toorj émit le vœu de rentrer chez lui puis ses fils voulurent l'accompagner afin de passer du temps ensemble. L'auror interrogea aussitôt leur mère puis fut satisfait par sa réponse positive. Toorj salua donc son ex et Ron avec courtoisie avant de rentrer pendant que Saejin voulait s'amuser encore un peu. Pansy confessa à son mari son besoin de se reposer puis Ron acquiesça et l'aida à se lever.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, Pansy se sentit mieux puis l'accompagna à Green-Silver Wood afin d'observer les décorations ainsi que les animations proposées pour la saint-Valentin. La sorcière admira aussitôt les pluies de roses dans toutes les rues ou encore les balades en calèches proposées aux amoureux. Ron l'aida aussitôt à monter dans l'une d'elle avant de s'amuser face à sa joie quasiment enfantine mais si rafraichissante après les commentaires blasés de son ex. Le sorcier était aussi très content de la réaction de sa femme face à son bouquet de roses rouges ce matin et un petit bracelet. Il n'avait pas non plus été oublié par la sorcière qui lui avait offert un abonnement au stade des Canons de Chudley pour toute la saison de Quidditch. Hermione l'aurait probablement pris en dérision pour son manque d'imagination mais pas Pansy qui aimait bien recevoir des cadeaux de sa part sans se soucier de savoir s'ils sortaient de l'ordinaire ou non. Enfin, elle était la première à avoir pensé à lui offrir un abonnement pour qu'il puisse assister à toutes les parties qu'il souhaitait même si les Canons de Chudley gagnaient très rarement. Le couple pensait ensuite se rendre à la Rose d'Angleterre pour dîner mais aussi au concert de la Saint-Valentin organisé par la Green-Silver Wood Radio.

Ils rencontrèrent ensuite Hugo et Saejin désireux de louer l'une des barques proposées aux amoureux pour ramer sur le lac. La fille de Pansy nota enfin le bracelet de sa mère avant de complimenter son beau-père puis elle montra aux adultes celui offert par Hugo et papota quelques instants avec la sorcière. Hugo profita donc de leur distraction pour discuter avec son père :

« _ Papa : Noyan a dit qu'il a surpris tes propos selon lesquels Maman a commencé à te traiter comme Rose le fait avec lui avant de te transformer en larbin.

\- Je suis désolé Fils qu'il ai surpris mes propos et en parle ainsi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni ta sœur. Avoua Ron penaud.

\- Papa : ne t'inquiètes pas car je le sais et je ne veux pas non plus le voir finir comme toi durant ta vie avec Maman.

\- Merci Hugo : je vous aime plus que tout ta sœur et toi mais je ne veux pas voir Noyan ou Saejin souffrir comme moi à cause de votre attitude si vous prenez les mêmes habitudes que votre mère. Confessa Ron soucieux.

\- Tu crois que Noyan a raison de faire cette pause ?

\- Je crois que oui Hugo : l'inflexibilité de Noyan lui permet de montrer à ta sœur qu'il n'est pas acquis, ni un objet dont elle peut disposer à sa guise. Franchement, j'aurais du agir comme lui face à ta mère dés le début. Estima Ron.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je me suis trop souvent écrasé devant ta mère qui en a profité avant de me rendre profondément malheureux. Je me sens également fautif si Rose fait des erreurs maintenant parce qu'elle m'a vu toujours cédé à ta mère et croit donc que c'est normal. A présent, ta sœur répète ce schéma avec Noyan mais ce garçon n'est pas comme moi donc ta sœur est en train de recevoir une leçon de sa part. Rose va ainsi comprendre qu'il faut faire des concessions dans un couple et respecter l'autre. Dit Ron.

\- Tu crois que Maman aurait pu devenir différente si tu t'étais rebellé à elle ? Demanda Hugo curieux.

\- Je ne peux pas te l'assurer mais elle se serait peut-être un peu calmée si je ne l'avais pas laissé gagner à chaque fois. Alors franchement, je suis content que Noyan ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Révéla Ron.

\- Mais s'il finissait pas quitter Rose ? Demanda Hugo inquiet.

\- Tu as entendu les propos du chamane aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui.

\- Mylena et Rigny se sont retrouvés au bout de trois ans malgré un divorce et leurs aventures respectives parce que leur amour a été plus fort que tout. Donc ta sœur retrouvera son Noyan un jour s'ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, autrement, ils reprendront leurs propres chemins et ce sera mieux pour eux. Estima Ron.

\- Comme Pansy et toi ?

\- Oui Hugo même si je te jure que j'ai vraiment aimé ta mère et tout fait pour la rendre heureuse car je ne me souvenais pas du tout de Pansy. Jura Ron.

\- Papa je le sais mais je peux te demander encore une chose ? Ne le prends pas mal mais c'est que ton attitude m'a surpris tout à l'heure. Confessa Hugo.

\- Pose-moi ta question Hugo car je préfère me vexer mais savoir ce qui te perturbe et te répondre plutôt que de te laisser dans le doute. Affirma son père.

\- Noyan est totalement jaloux de Rose et Ian mais toi tu n'as rien dit à Pansy quand elle dansait avec Toorj. Donc je me demandais si c'est Noyan qui exagère ou si tu es trop confiant ? _ Avoua Hugo.

\- … (silence de Ron qui cherche ses mots pour répondre correctement à son enfant).

\- Euh je ne t'ai pas vexé au moins ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Non Hugo car il est normal de s'interroger sur nos différences de comportements et je suis bien content que tu poses tes questions plutôt que de chercher des réponses auprès de n'importe qui. De plus, tu as raison de la poser tout de suite puisque tu passes une bonne partie de l'année à l'école, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup l'occasion de jouer mon rôle de père. Répondit Hugo.

\- Wow c'est un discours très serieux. Constata Hugo surpris car c'était toujours sa mère qui détenait de tels propos aussi posés avant. Toutefois, le jeune homme se souvint qu'il délaissait totalement son père avant et n'avait donc pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui avant l'année dernière.

\- Ta question est sérieuse pour moi donc je veux te répondre du mieux possible._ Affirma Ron._ Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que j'ai vraiment confiance en ma femme et elle éprouve la même chose à mon égard. Expliqua Ron.

\- Donc le fait qu'elle a dansé avec Toorj ne t'a pas dérangé ? Même si tout le monde a admiré leurs mouvements gracieux ?

\- Non Hugo ça ne m'a pas dérangé car il est normal que Toorj et Pansy dansent très bien ensemble après des années de pratique. Tous deux ont même gagné des coupes de danse sur balais en Mongolie tu sais ?

\- Ah c'est vrai Saejin m'en a parlé. Reconnut Hugo.

\- Enfin, leurs gestes étaient innocents et seulement concentrés sur la danse. Ils ont donc simplement suivi la chorégraphie sans chercher à s'effleurer plus que le nécessaire contrairement à ceux de Ian ou Rose d'après les photos. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas jaloux de Toorj car il ne détenait aucune intention de draguer Pansy.

\- Rose n'a pas fait grand-chose si ce n'est rire à une plaisanterie ou se rapprocher de Ian pour bien l'entendre. Tenta Hugo penaud pour défendre sa sœur.

\- Franchement, Hugo tu aimerais voir Saejin se laisser effleurer plus que le nécessaire au cours d'une danse ou laisser un type lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille tout en caressant les cheveux ? Tu apprécierais de la voir glousser comme une idiote face à un type sur des photos ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non. Reconnut Hugo.

\- Ma femme ne ferait jamais ça non plus avec Toorj même si c'est son ex car elle m'aime moi maintenant. Aussi, elle ne songerait pas du tout à flirter avec lui ou un autre, ni à me traiter de vieux pantouflard devant les autres un soir, si je veux rentrer plus tôt à la maison car je suis fatigué après ma journée de travail. Donc j'ai confiance en elle, par contre, je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas envenimer les choses mais je me serais comporté comme Noyan ou pire si Pansy m'avait fait la même chose que Rose. Avoua Ron.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu sais il faut savoir faire confiance à ton ou ta partenaire sinon tu ne vis plus car tu te laisses ronger par la jalousie. Toutefois, tu ne dois pas non plus le faire souffrir comme Rose l'a fait. Affirma Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous parlais pas aussi clairement avant ou tu laissais tout le temps la parole à Maman ? Demanda Hugo curieux.

\- Parce que Maman parlait et vous l'écoutiez seulement elle : donc je n'osais pas vraiment prendre d'initiative de peur de vous voir vous éloigner d'avantage de moi… Révéla Ron.

\- En revanche tu te sens enfin libre de parler maintenant c'est ça ?

\- Oui parce que ta sœur et toi êtes plus grands donc vous acceptez enfin de passer d'avantage de temps avec moi et de m'écouter sans prendre d'emblée le parti de votre mère.

\- J'ai de la peine pour Rose donc j'espère que ça s'arrangera pour elle. En tout cas, Noyan va aller la voir d'ici peu pour sauver Jewel de son futur destin de reproductrice chez le voisin de Maman. Dit Hugo.

\- Hein ?_ »

Ron surpris écouta les confidences de son fils puis ressentit une peine immense pour le chien avant de lui proposer de donner de l'argent moldu à Rose pour pouvoir le racheter sans que la jeune femme n'ai à se priver de son salaire. En réalité Ronald avait très envie de se rendre à Londres pour aller chercher le toutou tout de suite mais il savait qu'Hermione ne le lui vendrait jamais et encore moins le jour de la Saint-Valentin mais qui sait si l'argent attendrirait Roger ? Le rouquin désirait se rendre à Londres tout de suite mais son fils conseillait la patience.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous des deux soirées des futurs mariés ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la jalousie de Rigny qui se présente à la fête de Mylena ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les manigances du couple pour se "venger" de Nott en tentant de le convaincre de s'improviser strip-teaseur ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous des gestes de Nott pour tenter d'y échapper puis ceux de Candy, Pansy et Ron pour lui sauver la mise ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Rose et Hugo au sujet de la pause réflexion décrétée par Noyan ?**_

_**Rose a-t-elle compris la leçon ou recommencera-t-elle d'après vous ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre les deux sœurs ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé le mariage civil de Rigny et Mylena ou encore la décoration ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous des propos du chamane ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du mariage sorcier de Mylena et Rigny ?**_

_**Comment vous semble le repas de noces ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Noyan et Hugo ? Ce dernier a-t-il raison de tenter de plaider la cause de sa sœur ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Toorj et Candy et celle de Nott envers la jeune femme ?**_

_**Ling a-t-elle raison d'être jalouse ou devrait-elle chercher quelqu'un d'autre ?**_

_**Enfin, comment trouvez-vous la conversation entre Ron et Hugo ?**_

_**Ron a-t-il raison de parler ainsi à son fils ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait qu'il se sent coupable du comportement de Rose à cause de sa propre "soumission" face à Hermione y compris devant les enfants ?**_

_**Rose a-t-elle des chances de se réconcilier avec Noyan ?**_

_**D'après vous, Ron doit-il attendre sagement que Rose se débrouille pour reprendre Jewel ou doit-il tenter de la racheter directement à Roger et Hermione dés ce soir ?**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_


	14. Tsagaan Sar

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour mon retard de parution mais en ces jours j'étais bien plus inspirée par mon autre fiction. :) Or, on peut pas forcer l'écriture MDR. Tsagaan Sar existe vraiment et les gens allument bien des bougies, font la fête et s'échangent des cadeaux dont les tabatières. Ils s'habillent avec des vêtements neufs et un chapeau. Il enlacent aussi les plus anciens en se tenant par les coudes. Par contre, j'ai un peu changé des choses pour ma fiction (comme le spectacle) même si les Mongols vont bien chez tous leurs parents ou amis afin de s'échanger des vœux.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Ron aurait aimé se rendre tout de suite chez Hermione mais son fils Hugo lui fit comprendre que Roger ne serait pas heureux de le voir interrompre sa soirée avec sa femme Le sorcier rétorqua qu'on était encore dans l'après-midi puis décida de contacter Roger grâce au _Magic'Mobile_ ou de lui envoyer un message par hibou pour tenter de racheter Jewel. Son fils lui recommanda la patience avant de rejoindre Saejin qui avait fini sa discussion avec sa mère. Ron se ressaisit et s'occupa de Pansy puis passa une excellente soirée avec son épouse.

Le lendemain matin, Ronald s'éveilla assez tôt afin de participer aux préparatifs de sa femme pour Tsagaan Sar la nouvelle année lunaire mongole considérée comme la fête la plus importante de la Mongolie. Le sorcier se vêtit rapidement avec son deel neuf et son chapeau puis complimenta Pansy pour la beauté des siens. La sorcière lui sourit avant de l'entraîner à la cuisine pour préparer du lait. Ensuite, la Serpentarde se saisit de sa casserole et une cuillère avant de sortir en compagnie de son mari. Ron curieux observa alors utiliser la cuillère pour jeter du lait dans les airs tout en s'inclinant aux quatre coins de la demeure afin de faire une offrande aux Esprits de la Steppe. Face aux questions de Ron sur la raison de ses gestes malgré la distance de la steppe, la jeune femme lui expliqua sérieusement que les traditions devaient être maintenues. Ainsi, elle continuerait de perpétuer ces gestes ici comme la jeune femme avait fait découvrir des coutumes anglaises à ses enfants lors de leur vie en Mongolie.

Ronald acquiesça avant de rajuster son chapeau puis tous deux se présentèrent chez les elfes de la jeune femme. Haje et Hie leur ouvrirent la porte puis échangèrent un Khadag (l'écharpe votive bleue) avec le couple avant de recevoir les vœux de leur maîtresse ainsi que ses présents. Les elfes de maison retournèrent les vœux puis offrirent un Khadag à Pansy, un petit cadeau à chacun des deux époux avant d'offrir des gâteaux, des rafraîchissements au couple ainsi que de la vodka à Ron. Ensuite, les deux époux retournèrent chez eux afin de réveiller les enfants. Ces derniers encore en pyjama s'approchèrent aussitôt de Ron pour le saluer en premier puisque c'était le membre le plus âgé de la maisonnée. Ils échangèrent ensuite les paroles rituelles puis l'enlacèrent au cours d'une accolade tout en lui soutenant les bras pour respecter une tradition selon laquelle les plus jeunes saluaient ainsi les plus anciens. Les enfants répétèrent la même chose avec leur mère ou belle-mère.

Enfin, ils la suivirent dans la pièce à vivre afin de l'observer allumer des chandelles devant un petit autel sorcier mongol avant de s'incliner respectueusement. Kaiden ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux à la vue de l'apparition des cadeaux puisque les Mongols échangeaient des présents en cette période. Le petit garçon ravi estima ainsi revivre Noël même s'il n'y avait pas Papa Noël cette fois-ci. L'enfant courut ouvrir ses cadeaux en compagnie de sa fratrie avant d'accepter de déjeuner puis de s'habiller avec son deel neuf ainsi que son chapeau. Ron photographia Pansy avec tous les enfants puis Haje le fit poser avec le reste de la famille. Deux minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se présenta chez Toorj qui les salua puis échangea un Khadag et des vœux avec eux avant d'échanger également une Khoorog (tabatière) avec Ron afin de respecter une tradition mongole.

L'auror offrit aussi une boîte de chocolats à Pansy qui lui donna une bouteille de vodka en échange. Les enfants ravis reçurent de nombreux cadeaux également puis restèrent un moment avec leur père pendant que Pansy se rendait auprès de sa mère en compagnie de Ron. Ce dernier salua sa belle-mère, la grand-mère de Pansy et le portrait de Severus Rogue après l'échange du Khadag et des vœux. Le couple dut aussi faire honneur au buffet préparé par Naraantsuya qui recevrait sa famille y compris Toorj son ex beau-fils pour le déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, le couple utilisa de nouveau la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre d'abord chez Kenji en Mongolie afin de saluer la parenté de Pansy fort heureusement réunie sous une même Ger pour une fois.

La sorcière fit aussi le tour de tous les foyers des sorciers mongols installés à Green-Silver Wood. Au cours de toutes ces visites, Ron échangea un regard amusé avec Greg et Jin également dépaysés par toutes ces traditions inédites à leurs yeux. Toutefois, aucun des trois hommes ne songeaient à se moquer des Mongols car ils admiraient sincèrement leur respect pour leurs traditions. Au bout d'un moment, les trois sorciers suivirent leurs compagnes respectives au petit temple mongol en bois inauguré le mois dernier dans le parc asiatique de Green-Silver Wood grâce aux dons de Pansy, Kenji et leur mère.

Le chamane continuait son travail chez Pansy tout en s'occupant de son temple flambant neuf. Il célébrait de nombreux rites auxquels certains réfugiés venaient régulièrement assister. Le chamane pouvait aussi y célébrer des mariages ou encore des présentations d'enfants. D'ailleurs, Pansy désirait effectuer celle de sa future fille au temple cette fois-ci et non dans son jardin. Ron se ressaisit puis s'assit près de son épouse rapidement rejointe par ses premiers enfants et Toorj après leur visite à Naraantsuya. Cette dernière arriva peu après en compagnie de sa mère afin d'assister au rite sous le regard de quelques britanniques curieux.

Enfin, Ron suivit sa femme chez Naraantsuya ravie de réunir sa famille (dont les Weasley également invités à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_) pour le déjeuner. En tant que père de ses premiers petits-enfants, la Mongole avait aussi invité Toorj heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul aujourd'hui, néanmoins, l'auror ressentait un sentiment d'échec à la vue de ses enfants partagés entre deux maisons durant les fêtes. Il contempla discrètement Pansy dont le ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus et Ron toujours en train de tourner autour de sa femme avant de songer que c'était lui qui aurait du être à sa place... Le Mongol retint un soupir puis se demanda si Candy se sentait seule elle aussi à la vue de sa sœur rayonnante ce matin après son mariage avec Rigny. La sorcière était manifestement retournée à la clinique hier soir et se sentait fatiguée ce matin mais elle était sortie pour assister au moins à la célébration rituelle au temple avant de retourner dans sa chambre ensuite. L'auror resta encore un moment chez Naraantsuya puis partit dans l'après-midi afin de rendre visite à Candy.

Cette dernière le salua ainsi que Bora puis les invita à partager l'un des desserts portés par Mylena qui avait préparé un repas pantagruélique avant de l'emmener à la clinique. A présent, elle était sortie quelques instant avec Rigny pour permettre à George de se distraire un peu car le bambin en avait assez de rester enfermé dans la chambre. Ensuite, elle demanda à Toorj de lui donner un peu Bora qui s'assit sur ses genoux puisque la sorcière était encore clouée sur sa chaise. La sorcière s'amusa un moment avec la fillette qui finit cependant par s'endormir dans ses bras puis elle posa une question à Toorj :

« _ C'est dur d'élever un enfant tout seul ?

\- Ce n'est pas facile mais je ne regrette rien. Avoua Toorj.

\- Vous trouvez que je suis égoïste de vouloir donner le jour à mon enfant même si mon mari n'est plus là ? Demanda Candy à l'improviste.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous juger Candy après tous les désastres causés par ma bêtise et puis je ne renoncerai pas à Bora même si ce n'est pas facile de l'élever seul. Répondit Toorj.

\- Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de sa mère ?

\- Non car elle est toujours en cavale. Dit Toorj.

\- C'est dur de voir les autres en famille et pas nous. Je crois qu'on pourrait former un comité pour organiser les fêtes des parents ou futurs parents célibataires avec Jacob et Ling même si cette femme est allée dans sa dimension pour passer les fêtes avec son meilleur ami.

\- Vous êtes en famille avec votre sœur, vos cousins et votre neveu aujourd'hui ! Protesta Toorj surpris.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas mon mari, ni mon enfant. Répliqua Candy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Votre mari vous manque. Constata Toorj.

\- Oui mais il est mort depuis trois ans donc je dois aller de l'avant. Dit Candy.

\- Pardonnez ma brusquerie car je ne veux pas vous blesser mais vous pourrez aller de l'avant comme vous dites si vous avez la vision de votre fils sous les yeux ?

\- C'est l'idée de tenir mon fils dans les bras un jour qui me donne l'énergie nécessaire pour aller de l'avant au lieu de me morfondre après mon réveil. Tout comme vous, vous tirez probablement votre propre énergie à la pensée de vous occuper de vos enfants. Insista Candy.

\- Oui mais vous vous rendez compte que votre fils vous demandera des comptes plus tard quand il vous interrogera sur son père puis apprendra que vous lui avez donné la vie après sa mort ? Interrogea Toorj curieux.

\- Je verrais quand ce sera le moment mais Teddy comprendra je pense parce que son père et moi l'avons vraiment désiré donc il n'est pas question de renoncer à lui. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dirais à Bora sur sa mère plus tard. Confessa Toorj.

\- La vérité : votre ex était désespérée après l'annonce de sa mort et ne se doutait pas de l'enlèvement de la petite puis sa joie à sa vue avant sa fuite pour ne pas mettre Bora en danger en l'emmenant avec elle.

\- J'espère que ma fille acceptera cette version édulcorée mais je n'en suis pas certain. Estima Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour Jacob non plus vous savez.

\- Oui je suppose mais c'est un veuf donc il peut toujours dissimuler les faits en affirmant que Maman n'est plus là parce qu'elle est morte et non en cavale à cause de ses actes. Dit Toorj.

\- Ce serait plus facile si vous aviez une compagne pour vous aider. Estima Candy.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de trouver une belle-maman gentille et surtout pas désireuse de modifier l'ADN de Bora. Dit Toorj.

\- Je suppose que non mais vous finirez bien par refaire votre vie : surtout que les célibataires courent les rues ici donc j'imagine que de belles anglaises doivent camper devant votre porte. Plaisanta Candy.

\- Elles ne campent certainement pas devant la mienne après toutes mes frasques.

\- Vous étiez sous _Imperium_ si j'ai bien compris votre histoire. Modéra Candy.

\- Oui mais je n'étais pas sous _Imperium_ quand je fréquentais d'autres femmes pendant que Pansy pleurait au fond de sa Ger et ça : les gens ne l'oublient pas.

\- Vous étiez convaincus d'être divorcé donc personne ne peut rien vous dire si vous avez fréquenté d'autres femmes durant cette période. Protesta Candy.

\- Allez dire ça à Pansy qui n'a pas voulu reprendre notre vie commune l'année dernière à cause de mes aventures et ma soi-disant compagne Tsetseg censément enceinte d'un second mioche. Protesta Toorj dépité.

\- Elle aimait probablement déjà Weasley. Modéra Candy.

Je suis convaincu qu'elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de lui si j'étais resté seul toutes ces années moi aussi car ma femme m'aimait vraiment donc je suis persuadé que Pansy aurait accepté de faire un nouvel essai si je n'avais pas eu toutes ses aventures et si Weasley s'était tenu à sa place mais aussi Tsetseg au lieu d'inventer une autre grossesse. Bougonna Toorj.

\- Je vous rappelle que Kaiden est le fils de Ron et Bora la fille de Tsetseg.

\- J'aurais élevé Kaiden comme le mien puisque je me croyais vraiment son papa et Pansy serait devenue la maman de Bora. Protesta Toorj.

\- Vous tenez toujours à Pansy ? Interrogea Candy.

\- Oui : elle est la mère de mes premiers enfants mais m'a oublié pour ce Weasley pratiquement parfait. Je ne mêlerai jamais de leurs histoires cependant ça me fait mal de les voir ensemble pendant que je suis tout seul. Enfin, c'est lui qui est auprès de ma famille quand mes enfants ne sont pas chez moi. C'est déconcertant. Se plaignit Toorj.

\- Vous devriez peut-être consulter un thérapeute pour vous aider à faire le deuil de votre ancienne vie. Suggéra Candy.

\- Je vois déjà un spécialiste en Mongolie et je comprends vos propos mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'envier Weasley même si je ne ferais jamais rien contre lui, Pansy ou leur famille. Précisa Toorj.

\- En fait, c'est la solitude qui vous ronge selon moi mais vous irez mieux quand vous aurez quelqu'un dans votre vie. Que faites-vous quand vos premiers enfants sont à Poudlard et Kushi chez sa mère ?

\- Je travaille avant de m'occuper de Bora à mon retour ou je vais au dojo. Répondit le Mongol.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne dans votre vie ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes transformé en moine comme Jacob d'après ce que ma sœur m'a dit ?

\- Non il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Dit Toorj.

\- Tant mieux vous me rassurez car la gente féminine a déjà perdu Jacob devenu un célibataire endurci donc ce serait une grande perte pour l'humanité si vous suivez son chemin. Plaisanta Candy.

\- Je m'arrange de mon coté en Mongolie comme ça Bora n'est aucunement troublée par mes _hem_ sorties puisqu'il n'y a rien de sérieux, ni aucune belle-maman à l'horizon.

\- L'influence de Pansy est encore trop forte pour que vous refassiez votre vie ? Demanda Candy.

\- Non mais c'est que je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un, ni rencontrer une femme capable d'en chasser le souvenir. Avoua Toorj.

\- Il faut laisser le temps au temps je pense parce que même si vous étiez séparé depuis des années, vous avez découvert les véritable raisons de votre séparation débile seulement cet été. Tout ça a du vous chambouler. Estima Candy.

\- Oui. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Bon vous faites quoi demain soir ?

\- Rien de particulier : j'ouvrirai ma porte pour accueillir les mongols désireux de me saluer pour fêter Tsagaan Sar, pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais aller manger une pizza demain soir si Nott me laisse sortir mais les sorciers n'ont pas de pizzas. Donc il faut que j'aille chez les moldus mais c'est difficile de le faire toute seule avec mon fauteuil roulant. Aussi, Bora et vous accepteriez de diner avec moi ?

\- … (stupeur de Toorj car c'est toujours lui qui demande aux femmes si elles veulent sortir avec lui d'habitude).

\- Hem, je sens qu'il y a un gros malentendu là : je veux seulement manger une pizza en votre compagnie et pas vous sauter dessus durant la soirée, encore moins devant votre bébé. Précisa Candy.

\- Euh oui, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de malentendus. Répondit Toorj soudainement penaud.

\- Bon alors ça va parce que je ne cherche pas un amant mais seulement une personne avec qui aller manger ma pizza au lieu de me taper tout le défilé des Panshriij dans ma chambre pour me tenir compagnie ce soir parce qu'ils ont tous quelqu'un donc c'est chiant de rester la seule célibataire quand vous n'êtes pas là. Je ne me sens pas de forcer sur mes bras pour pousser les roues de mon fauteuil jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule et puis c'est vraiment chiant de manger seule.

\- A qui le dites-vous ! Répondit Toorj.

\- Encore ce n'est pas le pire : aujourd'hui j'avais envie de me taper la tête contre les murs face à Mylena et Rigny toujours en train de s'échanger de longs regards amoureux. Franchement j'étais à deux doigts de sortir ma baguette et projeter une petite flamme pour leur tenir la chandelle. Donc je voudrais passer une soirée pizza où je pourrais discuter avec quelqu'un sans subir ce genre de problèmes.

\- Alors c'est d'accord : je vous emmènerai à Loutry avec ma voiture et on mangera un morceau à la pizzeria du coin pour fêter Tsagaan Sar demain soir. Affirma Toorj soudainement plus animé à l'idée.

\- Parfait. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier Nott de me laisser sortir demain sinon on peut commander la pizza et vous l'emmenez ici. S'esclaffa Candy.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée s'il ne me lance pas un _Avada Kedavra_ d'abord. Dit Toorj soudainement rembruni.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que vous l'intéressez et votre bébé aussi selon moi. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Hm j'espérais me tromper mais vos soupçons confirment mon opinion donc je lui ferais comprendre de s'intéresser plutôt à Ling après son retour à moins qu'il ne me fasse changer d'avis, cependant ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Il ne vous intéresse vraiment pas ? s'étonna Toorj.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les mariages arrangés du moment que les deux parties sont d'accord mais je n'ai pas envie de voir Nott prendre la place de mon défunt mari auprès de mon fils s'il refuse de lui révéler l'existence d'un premier papa. Révéla Candy.

\- Vous voudriez quand même tout dire à votre fils même si Nott serait parfait puisque c'est le double de son père ? Constata Toorj surpris.

\- Oui je ne tiens pas à effacer Teddy de la vie de son fils. En revanche, je crains que Mr Nott ne veuille devenir le seul papa, ce que je refuse. Un homme devra accepter le fait que je veuille parler de Teddy à mon fils plus tard et ne pas me faire changer son ADN. Insista Candy sans se douter de l'admiration silencieuse de Toorj.

\- Vous n'approuvez donc pas le choix de Mylena pour George ?

\- La situation est différente je pense car la mère de George l'a abandonné totalement donc ma sœur évite des souffrances inutiles à cet enfant. En revanche, mon fils a été totalement désiré par son papa biologique donc il n'est pas question d'effacer son existence.

\- Pansy m'a conseillé de ne pas laisser une femme changer l'ADN de Bora. Avoua Toorj.

\- Et elle a raison car ce ne serait pas juste pour votre fille de lui changer son ADN, à moins, qu'elle n'en fasse la demande elle-même comme Kenji. Estima Candy.

\- Dites vous êtes certains que vous êtes médicomage et pas psychomage ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Disons que je me suis intéressée aussi à cette branche de la médicomagie. _ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore un moment puis décidèrent de manger à la même table ce soir puisque Kenji avait invité à dîner au restaurant tous les mongols résidant à Green-Silver Wood afin de fêter Tsagaan Sar. Ensuite, Mylena et Rigny rentrèrent avec George puis notèrent l'animation des deux adultes. En revanche, le petit garçon s'aperçut de la présence de Bora et alla aussitôt la réveiller pour jouer ensemble. Deux heures plus tard, Nott se présenta dans la chambre pour l'inspection du soir et salua les Panshriij qui attendirent la fin de l'auscultation dehors. Le médicomage estima l'état de sa patiente bien meilleur que ce matin puis l'autorisa à sortir de nouveau ce soir mais à condition de rentrer tôt.

Ensuite, Toorj salua la jeune femme puis rentra chez lui avec Bora. Le soir, il retrouva tous les mongols de Green-Silver Wood au restaurant avant de s'attarder auprès de Candy ravie de discuter un peu. Greg, Jin et Ron étaient également présents en compagnie de leurs compagnes respectives ainsi que de Mrs Goyle. Le repas dura une bonne partie de la nuit pour le plus grand plaisir de Toorj heureux de pouvoir converser avec Candy manifestement très amusante quand elle n'avait pas son petit quart d'heure de folie.

Le lendemain, les sorciers britanniques curieux vinrent en masse au parc asiatique afin d'observer les jeux organisés par les mongols. Ils assistèrent d'abord à la course de chevaux où Rigny remporta la victoire sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de sa femme ainsi que Gyrin ravi de voir son « jumeau » acclamé pour sa victoire par des sorciers malgré son statut de cracmol. Toorj applaudit aussi longuement Nansal arrivé premier à celle des enfants puis Toorjii pour sa première place au tir à l'arc. Ensuite, il observa avec ironie l'inquiétude de Ron face à la décision de Pansy de participer à l'épreuve de tir à l'arc à ce stade de sa grossesse. Le rouquin tenta d'empêcher sa femme d'y participer, néanmoins, elle n'en fit qu'à sa guise avec le soutien de ses enfants mais aussi de son ex mari qui soutenait que la sorcière avait même pratiqué le tir à l'arc durant ses dernières semaines de sa première grossesse.

A la fin, Ronald laissa donc son épouse participer car il estimait qu'elle se lasserait vite d'elle-même. Toutefois, le sorcier resta impressionné par les capacités de son épouse qui parvint à utiliser son arc malgré son embonpoint. Toorj affirma aussitôt qu'elle détenait un ventre bien plus gros lorsqu'elle attendait les jumeaux, ce que Saejin confirma tout en observant sa mère avec orgueil. Pansy ne gagna pas la compétition des archers adultes mais elle fit cependant un bon score et fut satisfaite avant de rejoindre Ron sincèrement admiratif. Par contre, il s'inquiéta au moment où les mongols annoncèrent plusieurs courses en balai très appréciées par la jeune femme mais Pansy le rassura en affirmant connaitre ses limites.

En effet, la sorcière parvenait à gérer son arc mais ne se sentait absolument pas en état de voler sur un balai que ce soit en position assise ou debout. Ron acquiesça puis se rassit tranquillement pendant que Pansy et Toorj accompagnaient Saejin jusqu'à la ligne de départ. Ensuite, les parents restèrent sur place avant d'applaudir leur fille lors de sa victoire sous le regard impressionné d'Hugo. Ce dernier nota également la nostalgie de sa petite amie heureuse d'être entourée par ses deux géniteurs venus la féliciter. Hugo les prit en photo tous les trois puis effectua un second cliché de la famille au grand complet au moment où les garçons les rejoignirent pendant que Ron s'occupait de Kaiden. Enfin, Pansy rejoignit son mari qui posa une main sur sa taille tout en contant de tenir Kaiden dans ses bras. Le jeune homme réalisa ensuite la présence de nostalgie dans les regards des autres enfants mais aussi de Toorj avant de se demander s'ils parviendraient à se faire une raison un jour ou regretteraient tout le temps la séparation du couple comme lui-même déplorait celle de ses propres parents. En effet, les enfants étaient enthousiastes au début face à la relation de leur mère et Ron parce que Toorj n'était plus présent depuis quatre ans mais le retour progressif de l'auror avait ravivé la nostalgie des enfants.

Toutefois, l'apparition d'un énorme gâteau traditionnel mongol mit fin aux pensées d'Hugo puis il fit la fête avec les autres y compris les sorciers britanniques curieux présents et également invités au buffet. Le soir, les mongols avaient organisé un immense barbecue improvisé mais Pansy voulut cependant rester à la maison pendant que les jumeaux et Severus s'y rendaient en compagnie de Saejin. Une fois seule avec son Ronny, Pansy confessa à Ron hilare qu'elle avait peut-être effectivement exagéré un peu aujourd'hui en utilisant son arc aussi longtemps. Satisfait face à l'aveu de ses erreurs, Ronald ne la taquina aucunement et la massa amoureusement.

Pendant ce temps, Toorj alla chercher Candy à l'hôpital en compagnie de Bora. Le sorcier resta agréablement surpris par la joie de la sorcière face à une simple pizza puis l'aida à s'installer sur son fauteuil roulant avant de poser Bora sur genoux afin de pouvoir pousser la sorcière. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son garage situé comme les autres à la lisière de Green-Silver Wood puis la souleva afin de l'installer dans sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière curieuse découvrit enfin Loutry Ste Chaspoule le village moldu avant de lire attentivement le menu après leur arrivée au local. Toorj nota aussi son intérêt sincère envers Bora et surtout désintéressé puisque Candy ne cherchait pas du tout à se faire bien voir du papa.

Les deux sorciers mangèrent ensuite leurs pizzas tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Toorj curieux lui demanda ensuite quels étaient ses projets. Candy affirma reprendre le poste de Lindsay pour suivre les futures mamans mais aussi donner des cours de puériculture à la clinique. Enfin, elle comptait acheter le terrain près de celui de sa sœur afin de pouvoir s'installer là-bas car la jeune femme ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa famille mais ne souhaitait aucunement empiéter sur leur intimité en vivant chez sa sœur. Au bout d'un moment, Candy voulut cependant rentrer en plaisantant sur l'heure de son couvre-feu sinon Nott risquait de débarquer pour la ramener à la clinique puisqu'elle devait rentrer avant 22h30. Par contre, la jeune femme rappela à Toorj de venir sur le terrain de Mylena et Rigny car ils organisaient un autre barbecue demain.

Le lendemain, Toorj la retrouva donc là-bas tout en passant la journée avec ses enfants puisque Pansy était également invitée. Hugo curieux nota la bonne entente entre les deux mongols puis le regard inquiet, voire, attristé de Saejin anxieuse à l'idée de voir son père tomber amoureux du clone de sa mère par dépit. Toutefois, elle chassa ses pensées pour ne pas inquiéter Pansy. Au bout de quelques heures, les enfants durent retourner à Poudlard mais Saejin rendit le sourire à sa mère en affirmant venir pour assister à sa _Baby Shower_ dimanche prochain. Noyan salua également sa cousine qui lui chuchota qu'Hugo était inquiet pour sa sœur manifestement abattue depuis leur séparation temporaire. Le Mongol la rassura de son mieux puis affirma revoir Rose d'ici peu pour discuter du cas de Jewel…

* * *

_**voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Que pensez-vous des célébrations de Tsagaan Sar ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous les propos échangés entre Toorj et Candy ?**_

_**Candy a raison sur le fait que Toorj pense autant à Pansy parce qu'il est seul ou non ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de leur soudaine amitié ?**_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	15. Hermione qui tente de se racheter ?

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Je m'excuse si mon rythme de parution s'est ralenti mais certains chapitres sont plus complexes que d'autres et j'ai parfois besoin de rassembler mes idées mais aussi de trouver le "bon moment" pour l'écrire. Par certains coté. ce chapitre peut sembler futile, voire, niais mais de l'autre il y a certaines parties sous-jacentes assez significatives (du moins à mes yeux, après vous jugerez par vous-même lol). Enfin, je m'occupe aussi de mon autre fiction donc je dois un peu jongler entre tout ça lol. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose reçut enfin des nouvelles de Noyan qui lui proposa de se retrouver dans un café moldu à Londres ce soir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La jeune femme reprit aussitôt un peu d'espoir et se pomponna de son mieux pour ce qu'elle considérait un premier rendez-vous vers une réconciliation progressive. Le silence de Noyan durant ces quelques jours lui avaient permis de s'isoler un peu et de réfléchir sur son attitude précédente. Rose s'était ainsi rendue compte de ses prétentions ridicules mais aussi du fait que le succès lui était déjà monté à la tête alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé sa carrière cinématographique malgré le doublage du dessin-animé.

La sorcière avait donc redimensionné son égo et se montrait moins capricieuse. Par contre, son cœur se serra à la vue du moldu qui vint chercher Jewel à vingt heures ce soir-là. La jeune femme tenta de raisonner sa mère :

« _ Maman tu ne devrais pas donner Jewel ainsi.

\- Je ne le fais pas par méchanceté mais pour son bien. Répondit sa mère.

\- Et puis tu la verras souvent Rose puisque je la promènerai dans le quartier en même temps que mon chien Muffin. Renchérit le moldu.

\- Il a raison : tu sais bien que Jewel ne s'entend pas avec le chien de Roger et est donc contrainte de rester à l'intérieur. Elle sera donc plus heureuse chez monsieur Jenkins et aura un gentil compagnon. Se justifia Hermione souriante.

\- Papa t'aurait don…

\- Ça suffit Rose : j'ai décidé de ne plus la vendre à Mr Jenkins mais de la lui donner. Jewel n'est pas un objet comme me l'a rappelé si gentiment Hugo mais un être vivant. Or, je ne veux que son bonheur et elle sera très heureuse avec Mr Jenkins. L'interrompit Hermione contrariée par les propos de son fils sur cette transaction ou encore sa proposition de la vendre à Ron dans ce cas. A la fin, Hermione avait décidé de donner la chienne au voisin pour ne pas être taxée d'opportuniste mais surtout éviter sa revente à Ron ou Pansy…

\- Les papiers sont prêts ? Demanda le moldu.

\- Oui voilà, son certificat de cession ainsi que son passeport vétérinaire. Tout est en règle car j'ai fait enregistrer cette cession via internet. Le rassura Hermione.

\- Bien alors bonsoir tout le monde et toi Jewel tu viens avec moi dans ta nouvelle maison. Dit le Moldu avant de saisir le chien qui ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle cet humain la prenait dans ses bras._ »

Le petit chien s'agita mais fut contraint de partir sous le regard peiné de Rose. Ensuite, Hermione tenta de l'apaiser en affirmant que le chien serait mieux auprès de leur voisin vraiment amoureux des chihuahuas. Toutefois, Rose lui fit part de son mépris car elle donnait ce chien au premier venu désireux de la faire reproduire au plus vite pour vendre ses petits au lieu de la confier à une personne qui aurait vraiment voulu d'elle et ne l'utiliserait pas comme une reproductrice jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Hermione interdite protesta face à ses propos et tenta de nier son refus de la laisser à Pansy mais Rose finit par saisir son sac puis sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard compréhensif de Roger.

* * *

Ce dernier profita ensuite du départ de la jeune femme pour reprocher son geste à Hermione interdite qui rappela avoir cédé gratuitement Jewel. Roger rétorqua qu'elle s'était débarrassée du chien sans se soucier de son futur sort de reproductrice afin de ne pas la donner à Ron et Pansy. Hermione nia ce fait avant de lui proposer de sortir diner dehors pour changer de sujet. Roger soupira aussitôt puis avoua sa déception à sa femme interdite :

« _ Tu m'as coupé l'appétit car ton attitude m'a déçu.

\- Mais Roger qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Je me suis renseigné sur le voisin et il a déjà eu d'autres chihuahuas avant Muffin. Dit Roger.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Ce type avait un couple de chihuahuas puis les a fait se reproduire jusqu'au jour où ils devinrent vieux. Ensuite, il a gardé Muffin un jeune male issu de la dernière portée et a balancé ses parents dans un refuge d'après une voisine. Cette dernière connaissait ces deux chiens donc elle a eu pitié d'eux au point d'aller les chercher pour les adopter. Révéla Roger.

\- …

\- A présent, tu viens de lui fournir gracieusement une femelle donc Jewel va porter plusieurs petits avant de finir vieillie avant l'âge et au refuge grâce à toi. S'emporta Roger.

\- Roger, je n'en savais rien. Tenta de se justifier Hermione penaude.

\- Tu aurais du te renseigner Hermione mais tu étais tellement désireuse de te débarrasser au plus vite de Jewel pour qu'Hugo ne te force pas à la donner à Pansy, que tu te foutais bien du sort de ce pauvre chien. Rétorqua Roger.

\- …

\- Par les bottes de Merlin : j'aurais du réagir au refuge quand tu as commencé à te pavaner avec Jewel devant Pansy ! Si je m'étais montré ferme avec toi, tu aurais peut-être fait preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité ?

\- Eh !

\- Franchement, je n'ai pas voulu intervenir car ce chien est à toi mais j'aurais du le faire ! J'espérais jusqu'au bout que tu changes d'avis tout à l'heure mais non : tu dois gagner à tout prix contre Ron sans te soucier de blesser quelqu'un au passage ! Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un petit chien innocent mais ce sera qui ta prochaine victime ? S'emporta Roger visiblement énervé.

\- Roger… Tenta sa femme inquiète.

\- J'en ai assez Hermione : tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Alors soit tu changes ton comportement, soit je ne sais pas si je te supporterai encore longtemps ! L'interrompit Davies.

\- Roger tu me quitterais à cause d'un chien ? Demanda Hermione livide.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement le chien mais c'est tout l'ensemble. J'en ai marre de ta guéguerre avec ton ex, ta jalousie envers Pansy enceinte ou encore tes manies de victimisation ! Quand c'est que tu vas enfin les oublier et te concentrer sur nous deux ou plutôt sur nous trois ? Hurla Roger.

\- …

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus vingt ans et toi non plus ! Enfin, j'ai déjà perdu ma première épouse et notre bébé puis j'ai mis des années pour m'en remettre. Je croyais recommencer une nouvelle vie avec toi mais tu ne sembles toujours pas décidée à fonder notre famille comme nous voulions le faire l'année dernière. On va fêter notre premier anniversaire de mariage dans deux mois environs mais tu ne veux toujours pas un bébé ! Je me sens vide ainsi que délaissé parce que tu ne songes qu'à tes enfants ou ta guerre contre Ron mais pas à moi, ni au fait que je veux un enfant ! Poursuivit Roger blessé.

\- Roger c'est stressant de recourir à une potion Bébé alors que mon rêve serait de procréer normalement comme toutes les femmes devraient pouvoir le faire. C'est une véritable souffrance pour moi que de renoncer à une maternité spontanée et entamer un autre parcours pour une potion Bébé. Avoua Hermione.

\- Et moi alors tu crois que ça me plait ? Mais je le fais puisque nous sommes tous deux stériles. Je t'avais précisé désirer un enfant avant notre mariage et tu semblais d'accord. Hermione : j'ai toujours voulu une famille mais tu dois me le dire si tu n'en veux pas car ce n'est pas juste de me mentir. Insista Roger inquiet.

\- Mais bien entendu que je veux un enfant de toi mais je voudrais tellement éviter la Potion Bébé !

\- On ne peut pas alors il faut que tu fasses le deuil de ton rêve. A moins que tu ne veuilles demander à Pansy d'éradiquer cette malédiction aussi puisqu'elle s'occupe déjà de celle qui touche les ex Mangemorts ? Demanda Roger.

\- Je ne demanderais jamais rien à cette saleté ! S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Ma patience a des limites Hermione parce que tu n'es plus la même qu'en septembre 2017 ! Franchement tu es tombée bien bas pour donner ce pauvre chien à un moldu qui ne voit en lui qu'un moyen d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Je suis fatigué Hermione car je voudrais vivre une vie tranquille et pas me retrouver mêlé à des histoires débiles ou avoir honte de ma femme. _ Confessa Roger._ Tu veux vraiment un enfant de moi ou rester mariée ?

\- Roger ne t'en vas pas : je te jure de ne plus jamais te faire honte et me rattraper. Tu ne seras plus déçu ! Le supplia Hermione paniquée.

\- Alors prouve-le ! Ordonna Roger excédé.

\- Comment ?

\- Débrouilles-toi pour récupérer Jewel puis offre-là à Pansy en lui expliquant que tu t'es rendue compte de ton erreur car cette chienne n'est pas bien avec nous. Une personne devient grande quand elle reconnait ses erreurs Hermione. Alors s'il te plait : récupère ce chien afin de le donner à Pansy et excuses-toi pour de bon. Ensuite, tu t'éloignes définitivement des Weasley sauf en cas de besoin pour tes enfants. Si ton effort est sincère, tout ira bien pour nous car nous pourrons enfin reprendre où nous en étions sans plus songer à ton ex, sa femme ou leurs gosses.

\- …

\- C'est à toi de choisir Hermione : soit tu t'excuses et tu donnes Jewel à Pansy en guise d'armistice, soit tu feras ta guéguerre contre Ron toute seule. Parce que je suis fatigué de tout ça et je ne veux pas avoir honte de ma femme. Avoua Roger.

\- Promis Roger, je vais récupérer Jewel puis je la donnerai à Pansy. Jura Hermione paniquée.

\- Et tu t'excuseras. Ordonna Roger.

\- Oui je m'excuserai.

\- Bien alors le destin de notre mariage est entre tes mains. En tout cas ce soir, je sors car Jin Chang a réuni les anciens de Serdaigle pour boire un coup au pub et j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre un peu. Affirma Roger avant de sortir. _ »

Hermione paniquée se retrouva alors toute seule pour la première depuis longtemps. La jeune femme observa son salon vide puis songea à la déception de Roger, la colère de Rose ainsi que le dédain d'Hugo. La sorcière livide refusa de les perdre puis sortit en trombe afin de recuperer le chien. Malheureusement pour elle, le moldu surpris refusa de lui rendre Jewel et lui montra le certificat de cession avant de l'inviter à rentrer chez elle. Hermione contrariée tenta d'insister et même de lui donner de l'argent, néanmoins, le moldu affirma pouvoir gagner jusqu'à 3000 livres par chiot donc Jewel resterait sa propriété et aurait sa première portée le plus tôt possible puis mettrait régulièrement bas pendant les dix prochaines années…

La sorcière dégoûtée observa ce type puis réalisa enfin que Roger avait raison avant de contempler Jewel manifestement pas heureuse d'être là puisqu'elle lui tournait autour dans l'espoir de rentrer, ce qui était un comble car la chienne n'aimait pas rester enfermée dans la maison toute la journée. Hermione sortit à tête basse tout en s'efforçant de ne pas écouter les lamentations du chien qui tentait de la suivre mais était retenu par son nouveau maître.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rose entra dans un petit pub choisi par Noyan près de _Notting Hill_. Elle repéra rapidement le mongol et le rejoignit à sa table avant de noter la présence d'une femme plus âgée mais encore très belle. Le jeune homme se leva pour saluer Rose puis s'assit de nouveau avant de lui présenter Jane une amie de Gyrin. La jeune sorcière lui serra la main et s'assit également avant de demander à Noyan si ses fêtes de famille s'étaient bien passées. Le mongol acquiesça mais ne donna pas beaucoup de détails sur ses faits et gestes durant les festivités. Rose déçue estima que son petit ami n'avait manifestement pas encore digéré l'affront subi. Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir pour parler de Jewel puisqu'ils étaient ici pour tenter de récupérer l'animal :

« _ Ma mère a donné Jewel à notre voisin tout à l'heure. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Confessa Rose penaude.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. La rassura Jane.

\- Je me sens coupable. Dit Rose.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose : on va probablement la récupérer si on fait miroiter de l'argent à ce type. Tenta Noyan pour la rassurer tout en posant sa main sur la sienne après avoir noté sa préoccupation.

\- Je l'espère Noyan : ça me fait vraiment de la peine de l'imaginer faire portée sur portée avant de finir au refuge au moment de la vieillesse. Dit Rose tout en s'apaisant sous la pression de la main du sorcier.

\- Alors comment allons-nous nous organiser ? Demanda Jane.

\- Vous voulez vraiment nous aider ? S'enquit Rose.

\- Oui Gyrin m'a demandé ce service et je le lui rends avec plaisir après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi durant nos études. Affirma Jane.

\- Alors voilà : je voudrais que vous passiez souvent dans mon quartier si possible afin de rencontrer « par hasard » Mr Jenkins quand il sortira les deux chiens. Ensuite, vous admirerez Jewel puis lui proposerez de l'acheter. Au début, il refusera mais vous pourrez le contacter à plusieurs reprises afin de monter les enchères. Expliqua Rose.

\- Jusqu'à quel chiffre, je peux aller ? Interrogea Jane.

\- 2000 livres. Répondit Rose.

\- Où tu as trouvé tout cet argent ? S'étonna Noyan abasourdi après avoir fait la conversion en gallion grâce au calcul mental.

\- Je détenais encore une partie de mes salaires accumulés chez ton cousin Kenji puis j'ai aussi demandé une avance à Parme sur mon futur cachet. Avoua Rose.

\- C'est un geste très noble que vous vous apprêtez à faire mais vous voulez vraiment jeter tout cet argent dans l'achat du chien ? Demanda Jane.

\- Oui parce que je ne veux pas laisser ma mère ruiner la vie de cet animal, ni la mienne. Insista Rose sous le regard intéressé de Noyan.

\- Comment pourrais-je contacter votre voisin pour les enchères ? Demanda Jane.

\- Je vais vous donner son numéro de téléphone fixe. Il ne s'en doutera pas car son numéro est dans l'annuaire : aussi, vous pourrez lui faire croire d'avoir lu son nom sur sa boite aux lettre avant de chercher son numéro. Dit Rose. _ »

Les trois comploteurs parlèrent encore un moment afin de préparer leur plan. Enfin, ils mangèrent un morceau puis Noyan voulut raccompagner Jane qui n'habitait pas loin sous le regard jaloux et inquiet de Rose. Cette dernière rentra chez elle tout en s'interrogeant sur les motivations de Noyan ou encore son désir de fréquenter une quadra moldu divorcée et avec deux enfants à charge. La sorcière s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid, néanmoins, elle craignait de perdre son petit-ami s'il finissait par lui préférer une autre femme.

Absorbée par ses sombres pensées, Rose ne s'aperçut pas de la mine défaite de sa mère car Roger refusait de transiger sur la « libération » de Jewel et incitait sa femme à se débrouiller de son mieux pour la récupérer. Le soir, Rose revint plus tôt que prévu de son travail afin de guetter la sortie du voisin avec les deux chiens. Elle nota enfin le moldu sortir de sa maison puis nota avec peine le coup de pied essuyé par Jewel qui se montrait désobéissante envers son nouveau maître car ce dernier tirait brusquement sur la laisse. Rose abasourdie nota que Muffin subissait manifestement le même traitement et se repentit de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt. Enfin, le voisin se rendit sur le trottoir avec ses deux chiens et s'apprêtait à les promener quand Jane s'arrêta à sa hauteur afin d'admirer les animaux.

L'homme se rengorgea aussitôt sous ses compliments puis répondit à ses questions sur les deux animaux. Par contre, il s'esclaffa face à sa proposition d'achat pour Jewel et affirma la garder car c'était vraiment son petit bijou. En revanche, le moldu affirma vendre ses petits le jour où elle ferait une portée et voulut le téléphone de la femme afin de la contacter si ça pouvait l'intéresser. Jane le lui donna mais seulement en échange du sien puis le voisin flatté le lui donna avant de la saluer. Il repartit ensuite pour sa promenade.

* * *

Le lendemain, Pansy entama son cours de préparation à l'accouchement sous la direction de Candy qui se sentait assez forte pour commencer à travailler. Ron suivit également toute la séance puis complimenta la sorcière manifestement plus expérimentée et plus chaleureuse que la collègue de Nott par ailleurs restée à Salem. La médicomage répondit aussi à ses questions sur la grossesse mais aussi l'accouchement. Les jours suivants, le sorcier ravi assista à toutes les séances avec sa femme mais également les cours de puériculture.

Lors du premier cours, Ron amusé observa le poupon ensorcelé tendu par Mylena puis la jeune femme corrigea d'abord sa posture car le sorcier était habitué à porter un bambin et non pas un nouveau-né. Au cours des séances, Ronald curieux redécouvrit de nombreux trucs car Kaiden était déjà plus tranquille qu'un poupon ensorcelé. Le sorcier hilare dut aussi l'emmener à la maison mais rigola moins quand il dut se lever plusieurs pour le nourrir ou le changer au cours de la nuit. Ron devait aussi emmener le poupon à son travail et eut fort à faire pour l'apaiser par moments.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rose inquiète comptait les nombreux échecs de Jane malgré toutes ses propositions. Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière crut devoir renoncer car Jenkins refusa deux mille livres mais Noyan vint alors la trouver avec une bourse emplie d'argent et voulu la lui laisser malgré son refus :

« _ C'est pour t'aider à récupérer Jewel.

\- Noyan c'est trop : je ne pourrais pas te rembourser. Protesta Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : l'essentiel c'est de sauver ce chien. Insista Noyan.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter tout cet argent et puis Jewel n'est pas la seule malheureuse chez mon voisin. Donc je me sens coupable de tenter de la racheter et pas Muffin également. Avoua Rose.

\- Ton voisin maltraite son propre chien ?

\- Je l'ai vu lui donner un coup de pied et Muffin boîte depuis deux jours mais je ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour les enlever sinon ma mère risque de s'en apercevoir puis de nous les retirer définitivement puisqu'elle ne veut pas laisser Jewel à Pansy. Affirma Rose.

\- Pourtant ce serait si simple avec la magie. Déplora Noyan.

\- J'ai peur de ce que ma mère ferait Noyan. En tout cas, je te jure que j'ai compris la leçon depuis notre pause donc je ne veux pas devenir comme elle. Confessa Rose.

\- C'est bien Rose : continue ainsi. L'encouragea Noyan.

\- Tu me manque tu sais ? Tenta Rose emplie d'espoir.

\- Tu me manque aussi. Reconnut Noyan.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Non Rose c'est trop tôt : je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble tant que tu n'as pas appris à canaliser ta colère sinon tu oublieras ce qui s'est passé et tu recommenceras à la première occasion. L'interrompit Noyan.

\- C'est vraiment pour ça ou il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Rose jalouse.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre Rose. Répondit Noyan.

\- Et Jane ?

\- Quoi Jane ? S'enquit Noyan.

\- Elle ne te plait pas ?

\- Non ! Rose ne commence pas à te faire des films sur elle et moi ! L'avertit Noyan excédé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as raccompagné chez elle l'autre jour et pas moi ? Demanda Rose inquiète.

\- Je l'ai raccompagnée parce que c'est une moldue donc elle est plus fragile que nous qui pouvons nous défendre grâce à la magie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose car il était tard et certaines ruelles sont assez sombres près de chez elle. Expliqua Noyan.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire : je vous aurais accompagné moi aussi. Protesta Rose.

\- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas revue, ni entendue depuis notre dîner au pub tous les trois. _Insista Noyan._ Par contre, je suis content.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Parce que tu as éprouvé ce que sont la jalousie, la peur ou encore les doutes comme tu me les as fait éprouver avec Ian. Répondit Noyan.

\- _Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Dent_. Récita Rose.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est l'équivalent moldu de _Baguette pour Baguette, Informulé pour Informulé_. Expliqua Rose.

\- Ah je comprends, disons que ce n'était pas une revanche volontaire mais je ne suis pas mécontent comme ça tu comprends ce que c'est. Dit Noyan._ »

Ensuite, le jeune homme la convainquit de prendre l'argent puis tous deux se rendirent ensemble à Gringott afin de l'échanger contre des Livres. Ils se rendirent également chez Jane après son travail afin de lui demander de monter les enchères jusqu'à 10000 livres pour Jewel et 10000 pour Muffin. La moldue abasourdie les observa comme si elle voyait deux tarés et non deux jeunes gens en face d'elle. Jane ne dit rien, cependant, la quadragénaire déplora silencieusement l'utilisation de tout cet argent pour deux clébards.

Elle contacta de nouveau le propriétaire des chiens abasourdis par les sommes proposées mais qui ne céda toujours pas. En effet, l'homme estimait vendre jusqu'à trois mille livres chaque chiot de Jewel. Aussi, il estimait pouvoir gagner au moins 18000 livres par an pendant dix ans si la chienne lui fournissait quatre chiots lors de ses futures deux portées annuelles. Aussi, il n'entendait pas tuer la poule aux œufs d'or en vendant Jewel tout de suite. Enfin, le moldu s'agaça face aux visites quotidiennes d'Hermione qui tentait de racheter Jewel à l'amiable.

* * *

Le jeudi, Mr Jenkins décida de déplacer ses chiens dans son hangar à la sortie de Londres et de simuler leur perte en rase campagne afin de faire cesser les appels de Jane ainsi que les visites de sa propre voisine paniquée par les reproches de son mari désireux de récupérer Jewel. Hermione paniquée apprit ensuite la disparition des deux animaux le jeudi soir et se demanda comment résoudre la situation après avoir subi les énièmes reproches de Roger furieux qui estimait cette disparition suspecte. Le sorcier estima que le moldu voulait probablement éviter d'attirer l'attention sur les chiens et les avaient probablement caché à cause de son insistance ou encore son entêtement à utiliser les méthodes moldues pour le convaincre de lui donner Jewel au lieu d'utiliser la magie. En revanche, Rose ne soupçonna rien de ce genre et crut sincèrement que les deux animaux étaient parvenus à fuir leur maitre après avoir été informée de leur disparition par Jane au téléphone. Ensuite, Noyan alla voir Rose manifestement éprouvée :

« _ Rose ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Déplora Rose.

\- Ils sont libres maintenant. Estima Noyan.

\- Oui je sais et je pensais comme toi au début mais est-ce qu'ils vont survivre tous seuls en rase campagne ? Ce sont des petits chiens frileux et il fait froid en ce moment. S'inquiéta Rose.

\- Hum c'est vrai qu'il fait froid pour vous. Réalisa Noyan pour qui il faisait bon car il était habitué à des températures bien plus rudes en Mongolie.

\- J'ai peur que ces deux chiens meurent de froid. Sanglota Rose avant de s'accrocher au jeune homme.

\- Mais non, je te promets qu'ils s'en sortiront ! La rassura Noyan avant de la bercer._ »

La jeune femme qui s'accrocha à lui, même s'ils étaient encore en pause réflexion.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jewel et Muffin paniqués étaient maintenant enfermés dans deux petites cages voisines plongées dans la pénombre en raison du hangar sans fenêtres soigneusement clos. Les deux chiens aboyèrent longuement mais personne ne vint les délivrer. Leur maître tortionnaire revint le vendredi matin pour leur donner à manger et frappa la cage de Jewel quand cette dernière le mordit au moment où il passa la main à travers les barreaux. Muffin se coucha aussitôt en signe de soumission de peur de recevoir des coups mais le moldu ne s'occupait plus des chiens et bandait sa main. Jenkins affirma ensuite à Jewel qu'elle avait de la chance car il ne pouvait pas la frapper de peur de l'endommager et ne plus pouvoir lui faire faire de portée. Autrement, il lui aurait volontiers donné une rossée pour lui apprendre à obéir. Au bout de quelques minutes, le moldu se ressaisit et banda sa main avec un mouchoir puis rentra chez lui sans se soucier des chiens. Hermione nota cependant son retour à une heure beaucoup trop matinale pour son voisin qui ne sortait jamais de chez lui avant huit heures.

La sorcière s'aperçut également de son bandage de fortune puis estima que Roger avait probablement raison et que ce type fut mordu par l'un des chiens. Alertée par les propos de Roger, la sorcière était décidée à récupérer non seulement Jewel mais aussi l'autre chien afin de les libérer. Hermione avait pris sa journée afin de pouvoir épier commodément ce vendredi mais aussi tout le week-end. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire puisque Roger et Rose lui faisaient la tête. Hermione resta donc chez elle toute la journée mais une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur Londres, ce qui n'incita pas son voisin à sortir une seconde fois. Le soir, la sorcière lança discrètement un sort sur la maison de Jenkins pour être avertie s'il sortait puis elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à cause du bruit de la pluie diluvienne et s'installa de nouveau à son poste d'observation. La sorcière commença cependant à désespérer de voir son voisin sortir de nouveau le soir. Enfin, elle fut réveillée à l'aube par une petite mélodie qui l'avertit du fait que Jenkins était enfin sur son perron. Hermione se saisit aussitôt d'une longue cape sorcière pour être parfaitement couverte puis elle se rendit discrètement jusqu'au garage de Jenkins qui était mitoyen au sien. La sorcière lança un simple _Alohomora_ puis entra dans le garage avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Enfin, elle se dissimula sous les bâches entassées dans la remorque de la camionnette puis attendit.

Jenkins arriva un quart d'heure plus tard avec un sac plastique qu'il jeta sur le siège passager avant de prendre le volant. Le cœur battant, Hermione resta immobile puis attendit mais elle ne sut dire combien de temps dura le trajet. Enfin, le moldu finit par garer sa camionnette puis la sorcière entendit le claquement d'une portière mais ne descendit pas tout de suite. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se glissa hors de la remorque avant d'observer avec surprise le hangar au milieu de la terre boueuse puis elle nota également de l'eau sur le perron de l'édifice.

La jeune femme finit par s'approcher et constata que de l'eau s'était probablement infiltrée dans le hangar avant de rester sans voix à la vue de Jenkins en train de contempler les deux pauvres bêtes trempées et enfermées dans leurs cages respectives qui flottaient dans l'eau. Le moldu observa Jewel encore en train d'aboyer à sa vue puis il donna un autre coup sur la cage pour la faire taire. C'en fut trop pour Hermione qui lui ordonna de cesser :

« _ Laissez-les tranquilles !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Demanda le moldu surpris et qui s'était tourné après avoir entendu sa voix.

\- Je vous ai suivi car j'étais certaine que vous aviez caché les chiens. Répondit Hermione.

\- Et alors c'est mon droit !

\- La maltraitance sur animaux est punie par la loi. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- La ferme l'avocate : tu n'es rien du tout ici alors barres-toi ou je t'en colle une, espèce de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Hurla le moldu en brandissant une barre de fer sans se douter d'utiliser le surnom honni par Hermione durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Répondit Hermione avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour lancer un Stupéfix sur le moldu abasourdi.

\- T'es pas normale: je l'ai toujours su connasse. S'exclama le moldu terrorisé après son retour sur le sol.

\- Tu vas gentiment me donner ces chiens ou je te brûle vif. Menaça Hermione tout en faisant jaillir une flamme de sa baguette.

\- T'es une sorcière salope : je vais le dire aux autres et c'est toi qui brûleras pas moi ! Affirma Jenkins.

\- Oui je suis une sorcière mais tu ne t'en souviendras pas d'ici deux secondes : Oubliette ! Hurla Hermione._ »

Ensuite, la sorcière lança plusieurs sorts de confusion au moldu qui saisit les deux cages et les donna à Hermione. La jeune femme utilisa également d'autres sortilèges d'Amnésie pour faire oublier à Jenkins l'existence de Muffin ainsi que de Jewel. Elle lui lança aussi des sorts de confusion pour l'inciter à ne plus jamais prendre d'animal de compagnie mais se montrer quand même charitable envers tous les animaux errants ou en difficulté qu'il rencontrerait sur sa route. Hermione contraignit ensuite Jenkins à la raccompagner puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner avec ces chiens. Une fois parvenue devant leurs maisons, la jeune femme entra d'abord chez le moldu pour effacer toutes les traces des chiens dans la demeure dont leurs affaires, le certificat de cession de Jewel, le certificat d'achat de Muffin à un élevage réputé, les passeports vétérinaires ainsi que les photographies du chien.

Enfin, elle retourna chez elle en compagnie des deux chihuahuas et tomba sur Roger abasourdi en train de la chercher partout en compagnie de Rose inquiète après avoir entendu les hurlements de son beau-père au moment où il constata sa disparition. Les deux sorciers surpris observèrent Hermione trempée jusqu'aux os puis les deux chiens avant de se précipiter sur eux. La sorcière promit de répondre aux questions mais leur demanda de s'occuper d'abord des deux animaux pendant qu'elle prenait un bain chaud car elle avait pris froid sous cette pluie diluvienne. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione redescendit et s'informa de l'état des chihuahuas en train de manger avidement des croquettes. Roger la rassura sur le fait que la patte de Muffin ne semblait pas endommagée même s'il boitait encore un peu. Enfin, les deux chiens semblaient s'être réchauffés devant la cheminée, néanmoins, ils semblaient encore éprouvés.

Hermione estima ce fait normal car les deux animaux avaient vécu plusieurs jours dans un hangar plongé dans l'obscurité sans sortir de leur cage. Les deux autres sorciers surpris écoutèrent son récit puis Roger éprouva une immense fierté à l'égard de sa femme qui avait manifestement compris ses erreurs et tentait de les réparer afin de ne pas le perdre.

* * *

Effectivement, la sorcière demanda à Rose de l'accompagner à Loutry Ste Chaspoule en voiture pour donner ces chiens à Pansy. Rose abasourdie crut avoir mal entendu :

« _ Tu veux donner ces chiens à Pansy ?

\- Oui Rose : je ne suis qu'une égoïste puisque j'ai failli ruiner la vie de Jewel en la donnant au voisin parce que je m'étais lassée de ce « joujou ». Je ne sais pas m'en occuper car j'ai toujours préféré les chats qui sont très affectueux et indépendants.

\- On prendra un chat si tu veux. Proposa Roger.

\- Oui : je regrette Pattenrond tu sais et je regrette vraiment de l'avoir délaissé les dernières années de sa vie à cause de mon travail au point que mon chat s'était attaché à Ron. _ Confessa Hermione._ En tout cas, Pansy saura mieux s'occuper de Jewel que moi donc je vais la lui donner si elle la veut toujours. Enfin, je pense qu'elle ne refusera pas Muffin non plus. Répondit sa mère.

\- C'est bien Hermione : c'est la seule chose à faire. L'encouragea Roger.

\- Oui je sais et je te promets d'y aller aujourd'hui. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Euh, Maman il nous faut quatre heures pour aller là-bas en voiture puisque les chiens ne peuvent pas transplaner. Or, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas aujourd'hui car on est dimanche et Naraantsuya a organisé la _Baby Shower_ de Pansy aujourd'hui. Précisa Rose.

\- Eh bien raison de plus pour y aller : je porte un double cadeau en guise de calumet de la paix. Décréta sa mère.

\- Hm : la fête a lieu cet après-midi et il est huit heures seulement donc on devrait arriver vers midi. Calcula Rose.

\- Oui puis je rentre par transplanage pendant que tu resteras à la fête. Décida Hermione.

\- Ok. Je me prépare et j'arrive._ »

Après le départ de Rose, Roger félicita sa femme pour ses actions puis cette dernière confessa l'avoir fait pour ne pas le perdre. Elle n'aimait toujours pas Pansy et ne supportait plus du tout Ron, cependant, Hermione refusait de les laisser gâcher sa vie. Elle enlaça Roger en affirmant l'aimer puis tous deux s'embrassèrent longuement. Ensuite, ils se détachèrent en entendant les bruits de pas de Rose dans les escaliers. Une minute plus tard, Hermione rédigea un certificat de cession magique des deux chiens à Pansy et établit aussi un certificat moldu. Roger utilisa un sortilège pour métamorphoser deux coussins en deux cages propres et spacieuses puis y installa les deux chiens légèrement méfiants ainsi qu'apeurés par ce nouvel enfermement.

Enfin, Roger se joignit finalement aux deux femmes pour le voyage en voiture puisqu'Hermione utiliserait son Audi car la voiture de Rose était restée au chalet de son père. Durant le trajet, la sorcière profita de l'autoroute déserte pour rouler à la vitesse maximale et parvint donc un peu à l'avance sur l'horaire prévu sans se douter qu'Hugo, Saejin et les fils de Pansy étaient également arrivé é les encouragements de Rose, Hermione refusa de rentrer en voiture dans le jardin et gara son véhicule près du portail. Elle sonna et donna son nom à l'interphone tout en s'amusant de la surprise de Ron à l'autre bout.

* * *

Le sorcier ouvrit cependant le portail qu'il avait fait équiper d'un système d'ouverture électrique par Dudley Dursley lorsque le moldu était venu effectuer les travaux demandés par les Weasley après leur avoir fait un devis en septembre. Roger se saisit des cages puis suivit les deux femmes avant d'admirer sincèrement le magnifique jardin des Weasley. L'homme ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux à la vue du chalet bien plus beau que celui d'Aviemore ou la maison d'Hermione selon lui. Ensuite, il observa les bas-reliefs près de la porte d'entrée et resta sans voix après les affirmations de sa belle-fille sur leur réalisation par Ron. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte moins de dix secondes plus tard avant d'observa avec stupéfaction son ex, Davies avec deux cages dans les bras et Rose.

Hermione décida de payer tous les arriérés d'impolitesse effectués depuis un an et demi :

« _ Bonjour Ronald : je sais que vous êtes très occupés aujourd'hui mais pouvons-nous entrer s'il te plait ?

\- Oui. Répondit sobrement son ex tout en s'interrogeant sur ce soudain changement d'attitude.

\- Merci beaucoup : je souhaiterai parler à Pansy mais je te promets que ce ne sera pas long. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Entrez. Dit simplement Ron avant de s'effacer pour leur permettre de franchir le seuil de la demeure._ »

Roger observa la décoration des lieux et trouva cette maison superbe mais aussi bien plus chaleureuse que la sienne. Ensuite, il observa avec envie l'immense pièce à vivre où la maisonnée était en train d'installer des décorations pour la fête, Pansy surprise observa les Davies puis se ressaisit pour remplir ses devoirs de maîtresse de maison en leur proposant une tasse de thé. Hermione déclina la proposition en affirmant devoir reprendre la route d'ici peu. Par contre, elle accepta de s'asseoir un instant pendant que Roger déposait les cages des deux chiens sur le sol sous les regards abasourdis des enfants ainsi que des jeunes gens.

Hugo mais aussi Pansy surpris reconnurent Jewel puis contemplèrent l'autre chien tout en s'interrogeant sur le motif de cette visite étrange. La Serpentarde lança cependant quelques informulés à la vue de l'arrivée des autres animaux curieux face aux chihuahuas et utilisa ses dons d'animagus pour les apaiser. Roger abasourdi observa tous ces chiens, les chats, la belette, le lapin nain puis demanda s'il y avait d'autres animaux. Ensuite, sa femme reprit la parole :

« _ Je suis désolée pour ma visite à l'improviste mais il était temps de réparer mes erreurs.

\- De quelles erreurs parles-tu ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais été très polie avec Pansy par exemple et je m'en excuse. Commença Hermione mal à l'aise.

\- … Tes excuses sont acceptées, n'en parlons plus. Répondit Pansy pour ne pas peiner son beau-fils ou sa belle-fille.

\- Merci. En tout cas, j'ai aussi commis une erreur en conservant ce petit chien alors qu'il aurait été plus heureux auprès de toi. Poursuivit Hermione.

\- L'essentiel est qu'il soit heureux même si ce n'est pas mon chien. Dit Pansy surprise,

\- Justement : Jewel n'est pas heureuse chez moi car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper et je dois la laisser tout le temps à l'intérieur puisque le braque de Roger ne la supporte pas. J'ai cru bon de la donner à mon voisin qui tentait de me l'acheter parce qu'il avait lui aussi un chihuahua à poils longs. Expliqua Hermione en désignant Muffin.

\- …

\- Mais ce fut une grave erreur car il voulait Jewel seulement pour leur faire faire des portées et les vendre à bon prix avant de jeter les parents dans un refuge quand ils seraient devenus trop vieux. J'ai tenté de reprendre Jewel à plusieurs reprises mais mon voisin a refusé pendant un moment. Entre-temps, j'ai vu qu'il ne s'occupait pas bien de Muffin. D'ailleurs ce chien boite depuis quelques jours à cause d'un coup de pied de la part de son ancien maitre. Révéla Hermione.

\- …

\- Ce matin, je suis parvenu à les récupérer tous les deux dans un hangar inondé et mon voisin ne veut plus de chiens. _ Dit Hermione sans préciser ses gestes. _ Une fois en ma possession, je me suis dit que ces deux chihuahuas seraient plus heureux avec toi. Enfin, si tu les acceptes. Après tout, Jewel te plaisait et je pense qu'elle pourrait encore te plaire. Insista Hermione.

\- Oui mais c'est ton chien : tu ne devrais pas t'en séparer sinon tu vas le regretter car Jewel va te manquer. Protesta Pansy interdite.

\- Non, elle ne me manquera vraiment pas et sera bien mieux avec toi tout comme Muffin. J'ai d'ailleurs leurs documents avec moi et j'ai déjà préparé un certificat de cession moldu et un magique. Précisa Hermione.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir mes les donner à moi ? Demanda Pansy interdite pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris. La sorcière résista à la tentation d'utiliser la légillimancie sur Hermione mais s'interrogea sur ce soudain changement d'attitude.

\- Oui ils sont à toi si tu les veux.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'accueillir Jewel chez moi mais aussi Muffin. Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau Hermione. Répondit Pansy tout en tentant de s'accroupir pour s'approcher des cages._ »

Ron s'approcha aussitôt pour éviter à son épouse de se baisser dans son état puis il souleva les cages afin de les poser sur la table. Pansy le remercia et ouvrit d'abord la cage de Jewel avant d'utiliser ses dons d'animagus pour la rassurer. La petite chienne observa la femme un instant puis reconnut l'humaine qui lui plaisait tant au refuge. Elle se laissa donc saisir par Pansy ravie qui en oublia même la présence d'Hermione dans son salon. Pansy caressa doucement l'animal en affirmant la brosser tout à l'heure puis elle ouvrit l'autre cage pour observer Muffin. Ce dernier apeuré resta au fond de son refuge, néanmoins, la voix de Pansy ainsi que ses gestes apaisants finirent par le rassurer au point de s'approcher de l'ouverture.

La sorcière le saisit aussitôt et le conserva sur ses genoux en compagnie de Jewel. Le chien subit l'influence des dons d'animagus de la jeune femme puis s'endormit sur ses genoux sous le regard de l'assistance. Hugo ravi sourit à sa mère heureuse de le rendre fier d'elle pour une fois même si la jeune femme détestait toujours Pansy, ni ne redeviendrait jamais amie avec Ron. Ensuite, la sorcière se ressaisit et tendit les certificats de cessions des deux chiens à Pansy, leurs passeports vétérinaires ainsi que tous leurs documents. La jeune femme avait également porté les affaires achetées pour Jewel ainsi que celles de Muffin chez son ancien maître. Ronald se ressaisit puis insista pour rembourser au couple au moins les frais d'adoption avant de saisir de l'argent moldu car il connaissait parfaitement le montant . Les Davies tentèrent de refuser mais Ron insista et plaça les billets dans la main de Roger qui finit par accepter.

Enfin, Hermione souhaita une bonne _Baby Shower_ à Pansy puis salua Hugo et voulut partir malgré l'invitation à déjeuner polie de Ron encore trop surpris par l'attitude de son ex pour savoir comment réagir. Pansy déposa les chiens sur le canapé et voulut au moins raccompagner ses visiteurs jusqu'au portail en compagnie de Ron. Une fois parvenue au portail la Serpentarde prit enfin la parole :

« _ Que puis-je faire pour toi en échange afin de te remercier ? Demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Rien : l'essentiel c'est que ces chiens soient heureux. Répondit Hermione.

\- Tu es vraiment certaine qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire ? Insista Pansy qui n'aimait pas se sentir débitrice de cette femme.

\- Je ne vois pas. A moins que… Non, laisse tomber c'est absurde. Dit Hermione soudainement gênée.

\- Dis toujours. Tenta Pansy.

\- Hm, je sais que tu t'occupes des ex Mangemorts soumis à une malédiction et dont la santé semble s'améliorer grâce à tes recherches. Commença Hermione hésitante.

\- Oui je fais de mon mieux et nous sommes sur la bonne voie mais je dois encore faire des tests. Malheureusement la bureaucratie britannique est très longue pour accorder ses autorisations. Répondit prudemment Pansy.

\- Oui j'imagine. Tu crois que tu vas enrayer cette malédiction ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit : mon équipe et celle de Nott sont sur la bonne voie pour soigner les Mangemorts et tenter d'éradiquer les effets de la malédiction. Toutefois, il nous faudrait toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour faire d'avantage de tests.

\- Oui je comprends. Dis-moi si tu peux peut-être annuler les effets de la malédiction sur les ex Mangemorts, tu crois que tu serais capable d'en faire de même pour ceux qui souffrent de la malédiction qui les rend stériles ? Interrogea Hermione soudainement tendue.

\- Je ne peux pas promettre de miracles mais je pourrais toujours l'étudier si on m'en donne l'autorisation et des gens acceptent de se laisser examiner ou de tester les futures potions. Mais pour ça le Ministère devrait me permettre de m'en occuper. Répondit Pansy prudente.

\- S'il s'agit seulement de ça, je suis persuadée que le Ministre te donnera toutes les autorisations que tu veux et de nombreux volontaires se présenteront à ton laboratoire ou le cabinet de Nott pour se laisser examiner mais aussi vous servie de cobayes. Affirma Hermione.

\- J'aurais aussi besoin de « tranquillité » et d'une certaine liberté pour mener à bien mes recherches. Tenta Pansy.

\- Tu les auras. Promit Hermione. Tu veux me remercier ? Alors aide toutes les personnes stériles dont moi-même à pouvoir procréer de nouveau car nous ne sommes pas stériles à cause de problèmes de santé mais de cette satanée malédiction. Si tu y parviens, tu m'auras largement remercié pour les chiens et c'est moi qui deviendrais ta débitrice éternelle. Avoua Hermione.

\- …

\- Je ne peux pas procréer normalement et j'en souffre énormément au point que ça me ronge l'intérieur et que je ne parviens pas à demander une autre potion Bébé parce que ça me blesse. Confessa Hermione. Mais si tu nous aides, nous pourrons peut-être procréer normalement Roger et moi.

\- Je ne te promets pas de miracles mais je vais essayer une fois que je serais remise de mon accouchement. Promit Pansy touchée par la détresse évidente de cette femme à cause d'une blessure aussi intime.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Hermione avant de sortir en compagnie de Roger._ »

Les deux sorciers remontèrent en voiture puis saluèrent l'autre couple avant de reprendre la route pour manger quelque part puis rentrer chez eux. Ron observa son épouse puis lui demanda si elle pensait sincèrement s'occuper de cette malédiction. Pansy acquiesça car elle se sentait incapable de laisser les gens ainsi après avoir vu la détresse d'Hermione qui devait probablement détenir un profond malaise sur ce sujet depuis des années. Ensuite, Ron changea de sujet pour ne pas assombrir l'atmosphère des préparatifs de la fête puis voulut savoir si elle était contente de ses petits chihuahuas. Pansy retrouva aussitôt le sourire et voulut rentrer pour les découvrir puisqu'elle était mise au repos par tout le monde pendant que les elfes nettoyaient la table et aidaient les autres à tout préparer.

La sorcière ravie promit à Muffin de le faire examiner par Rigny tout à l'heure et apaisa également Opale jalouse par la vision des deux nouveaux chiens sur les genoux de sa maîtresse adorée. A la fin, Pansy les tint sur ses genoux tous les trois avant de les brosser…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Comme je le disais précédemment on alterne des passages plus futiles avec des moments plus dramatiques. **_

_**Que pensez-vous de la cession de Jewel à Jenkins ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Roger après le départ du chien et celle d'Hermione face à ses récriminations ?**_

_**Roger a-t-il bien fait de lui lancer un ultimatum au sujet du chien et un autre au sujet de leur mariage ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du rapport entre Rose et Noyan toujours en pause ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous leurs tentatives pour tenter de sauver Jewel ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de ce Jenkins ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione qui espionne le voisin puis se cache dans la camionnette avant d'utiliser la magie pour le contraindre à lui donner les deux chiens ? A-t-elle bien fait d'utiliser la magie sur le moldu ou aurait-elle du encore tenter de le raisonner à la moldue ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous ensuite de son retour puis l'attitude de Roger à la vue de ses actes ?**_

_**Comment qualifieriez-vous la décision d'Hermione de donner les deux chiens à Pansy ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'arrivée des Davies chez le couple puis la réaction des Weasley ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione et Pansy durant leur conversation au sujet des chiens que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout veut donner à Pansy ?**_

_**Pensez-vous qu'Hermione va vraiment se calmer ou c'est seulement une pause pour endormir la méfiance de Roger ?**_

_**Ron a-t-il bien fait de rembourser les frais d'adoption de Jewel au couple ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la dernière partie où Hermione finit par demander à Pansy de chercher un moyen de lutter contre la malédiction ?**_

_**Allez c'est 2h49 donc je vais me coucher. A bientôt !**_


	16. Baby Shower

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**J'espère qu'il fait beau chez vous et que vous pourrez en profiter pour sortir :). Ici il pleut et il neige en mémé temps donc c'est râpé pour moi lol. **_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Naraantsuya satisfaite observa la pièce joliment décorée pour la Baby Shower puis fit venir Pansy qui admira toutes les décorations. Sa mère se rengorgea sous ses compliments car la Mongole s'était surpassée pour préparer une jolie fête à sa fille. La sorcière n'avait jamais pu s'approcher de Pansy avant leur retrouvailles l'année dernière et avait du se contenter de l'observer de loin. Aussi, elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin jouer son rôle de mère auprès de sa fille enceinte cette fois-ci.

La sorcière contempla son enfant dont le ventre commençait à se baisser puis estima qu'elle finirait par accoucher d'ici une dizaine de jours au grand maximum. D'ailleurs, Pansy ne voyait pas l'heure de tenir son nouveau bébé entre ses bras mais aussi de perdre ce bidon qui commençait vraiment à la gêner pour se mouvoir. Ensuite la sorcière se laissa cajoler par sa mère puisque toutes deux ressentaient le besoin de rattraper le temps perdu mais ne se faisait aucune effusion en public de peur de subir les moqueries des gens puisque Pansy était maintenant âgée de trente-sept ans et demi même si elle restait toujours une adolescente aux yeux de Naraantsuya.

Ensuite, Naraantsuya s'esclaffa à la vue d'Opale qui se précipita sur Pansy en compagnie de Muffin et Jewel. Les dons d'animagus de Pansy lui avait permis d'apaiser les tensions entre tous les animaux et les deux nouveaux chiens. La Mongole observa les deux nouveaux venus maintenant pomponnés pour la fête et estima que nul ne se serait douté qu'ils étaient encore dans un box ce matin. Elle songea aussi aux propos de sa fille sur la demande d'Hermione Davies puis se demanda si Pansy parviendrait à résoudre le problème des sorciers britanniques.

Pansy affirmait essayer de trouver une solution une fois qu'elle se serait reprise de son accouchement et son bébé serait assez grand pour rester quelques heures en compagnie de ses grands-mères, les elfes ou à la crèche. La jeune femme estimait devoir examiner les volontaires qui se présenteraient au cabinet de Nott ou à son laboratoire puis consulter des livres de magie noire parmi ceux entassés à l'Impasse du Tisseur ou chez les Panshriij en Mongolie. En tant qu'auror potioniste, Pansy pouvait également feuilleter ceux des aurors mongols et ne s'en priverait pas non plus. Ainsi, elle espérait trouver quelques traces sur des sortilèges pouvant provoquer la stérilité d'une personne, voire, de tout un groupe en même temps.

Pansy ne voulait pas trop s'avancer, néanmoins, elle se demandait si le sort était irréversible ou non. En effet, rien ne disait que le sortilège lancé était irrémédiable ou du moins, elle n'en savait rien pour le moment mais demanderait à Nott de se renseigner auprès des médicomages de Sainte-mangouste pour obtenir de plus amples informations. En tout cas, Pansy était convaincue qu'Hermione lui avait donné les chiens seulement à cause de l'attitude de Roger manifestement furieux du choix de sa femme l'autre jour d'après Rose. De plus, Hermione l'avait probablement fait pour pouvoir demander à Pansy de trouver une solution pour résoudre le problème de stérilité.

La Serpentarde entendait essayer d'aider ses compatriotes mais pas par remerciements envers Hermione. Elle estima que la sorcière se tiendrait tranquille pour l'instant mais elle redeviendrait agressive à un moment ou un autre, si Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'entamait pas une thérapie afin de régler ses troubles comportementaux. Pansy chassa cependant ses pensées et alla se préparer car elle voulait simplement savourer sa petite fête en paix sans se soucier de la soudaine générosité de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

* * *

De son coté. Hugo était vraiment fier du choix de sa mère qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable de reconnaître ses erreurs ou d'aller chercher les chiens pour les donner à Pansy. Il espérait donc que sa génitrice continuerait sur cette voie même si le jeune homme détenait quelques doutes sur le sujet. En attendant, Hugo décida de s'amuser durant cette fête à laquelle Saejin était heureuse de participer car tout se passait bien cette fois-ci contrairement à la grossesse précédente de sa mère. La jeune fille ne voyait pas l'heure de voir le bébé et ne cessait d'en parler en ces jours. En revanche, Hugo était bien évidemment content pour son père ainsi que sa belle-mère mais il ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel enthousiasme pour un mioche. Ronald amusé nota sa perplexité et prit la parole :

« _ Tu seras aussi enthousiaste le jour où quelqu'un organisera la _Baby Shower_ pour ton épouse enceinte.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Oh oui.

\- Maman n'a pas eu droit à des _Baby Shower_, tu crois que ça lui a manqué ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Hm non car nous ne savions pas ce que c'est ou du moins elle ne nous en a jamais parlé. Avoua Ron.

\- Tu lui aurais organisé ces fêtes si tu avais su leur existence ?

\- Bien entendu Hugo. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est que ça me fait drôle de te voir autant tourner autour de Pansy : tu le faisais aussi pour Maman ?

\- Oh oui Hugo car j'étais heureux de devenir Papa.

\- Ça fait quoi de devenir père ? Interrogea Hugo curieux.

\- Ça change la vision des choses car tu ne dois plus penser à toi mais au petit être qu'on te met dans les bras à sa naissance. Tu n'es plus un enfant mais un père et tu dois t'occuper de ton bébé.

\- C'est facile ou pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais je ne regrette rien car vous me rendez très heureux Rose, Kaiden et toi. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est drôle de voir Saejin aussi enthousiaste pour l'arrivée de sa sœur : elle a pourtant eu plein de frères avant. Confessa Hugo curieux.

\- Elle est contente d'avoir une petite sœur.

\- Elle a déjà Bora. Contesta Hugo.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil Hugo: souviens-toi que Saejin a nourri un immense sentiment de culpabilité après l'accouchement en urgence de Pansy puis la soi-disant mort de votre petit frère. Cette petite s'est crue responsable de ce drame malgré les protestations de ses parents car elle faisait alors vivre un enfer à sa mère. Pansy ne parle pas de ses disputes avec Saejin en cette période mais Adrian m'a expliqué que Saejin la traitait très mal car elle ne supportait pas la séparation de ses parents et croyait Kaiden issu d'une relation extraconjugale entre eux même si Toorj était censément marié à Tsetseg. Expliqua Ron.

\- Mais on sait la vérité maintenant. Protesta Hugo.

\- Oui mais Saejin n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a fait vivre à sa mère, notamment après sa fugue en Ecosse ou son installation chez Munkhe. Aussi, cette petite veut maintenant vivre cette nouvelle grossesse en paix avec sa mère et participer à tout. Je parie qu'elle quittera Pour Poudlard pour s'incruster derrière la porte de la salle de travail dés que nous vous annoncerons que Pansy va accoucher. Modéra Ron.

\- …

\- Tu sais il est fort possible qu'on la fasse entrer un moment dans la salle de travail. Avoua Ron.

\- Hein ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Non : chacun fait comme il sent et puis ce n'est pas comme si faisions venir Kushi ou Kaiden. De plus, il n'est pas question de faire assister Saejin à tout car c'est un moment intime pour Pansy et moi mais nous voulons permettre à cette petite de voir sa mère quelques instant durant le travail car nous pensons qu'elle en a besoin pour surmonter enfin son sentiment de culpabilité. Insista Ron.

\- Hm, c'est vrai qu'elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir aidé sa mère durant l'accouchement. Pauvre Pansy, ce ne devait pas être facile d'accoucher seule. Estima Hugo.

\- Elle n'était pas seule car je l'ai soutenu de mon mieux mais ce ne fut un accouchement très difficile. Reconnut Ron dans un lapsus.

\- Comment ça tu y as assisté, tu avais déjà retrouvé Pansy et tu trompais Maman avec elle ? Alors Kaiden n'a pas été conçu en 1997 mais en 2016 ! Crut Hugo blessé.

\- Non Hugo : j'ai remonté le temps pour le voir. Avoua son père qui aurait préféré garder son secret mais ne pouvait plus le faire ou du moins avec son fils._ »

* * *

Ron expliqua donc son épopée avec Harry et Toorj après l'achat d'un Retourneur de Temps pour sauver Kaiden mais aussi la potion Bébé contenant Saejin. Hugo abasourdi réalisa alors que sa petite amie avait bien failli ne jamais naître puis trembla à cette idée. Toutefois, il resta surpris par un détail même s'il avait été rassuré sur l'absence d'adultère par son père :

« _ Papa tu aurais pu modifier beaucoup de choses grâce au Retourneur de Temps et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait. Constata Hugo surpris.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais du changer d'autre ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

\- Tu aurais pu empêcher Maman de te lancer le sortilège d'amnésie puis retrouver Pansy dés la fin de la guerre.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ta mère et je n'aurais rien changé même si je l'avais su. Affirma Ron.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Parce que vous ne seriez pas venus au monde ta sœur et toi, les enfants de Toorj si nous avions autant modifié le passé. Or, je vous aime plus que tout vous deux ainsi que votre petit frère donc il n'est pas question de faire disparaître l'un de vous, même si, un Retourneur de Temps faisait son apparition devant moi maintenant. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est quand même dommage qu'Oncle Harry l'ai brisé. Déplora Hugo songeur et prêt à modifier le passé en fonction de ce qu'il avait appris s'il trouvait un Retourneur de Temps.

\- C'est un objet trop dangereux Hugo donc c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Oui mais vous auriez pu sauver Oncle Fred, les parents de Teddy ou même le professeur Rogue ainsi. Insista Hugo.

\- Je sais mais le Destin n'a probablement pas voulu ainsi. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire même si on nous donnait un Retourneur de Temps puisqu'Harry a cassé aussi l'artefact pour retourner dans le futur. Ainsi, le pauvre type qui remonterait le temps pour sauver tout le monde, se retrouverait ensuite coincé en 1998. Déclara Ron sans se douter que Toorj le possédait encore.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est dommage. Reconnut Hugo dépité.

\- C'est la vie Hugo. Dit seulement son père. _ »

Ensuite, le sorcier s'illumina à la vue de sa femme pomponnée en train de descendre l'escalier. Ron se précipita sur son épouse sans se douter du trouble d'Hugo qui ne dit rien mais ne pur s'empêcher de songer à sa vie totalement heureuse si un Retourneur de Temps avait réglé les problèmes de ses parents ainsi que ceux des parents de Saejin. Il oublia cependant ses pensées au moment où sa petite amie le rejoignit puis lui demanda de l'aider à porter des plateaux de gâteaux confectionnés par Naé.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les premiers invités se présentèrent au portail en compagnie de Rita Skeeter également conviée. En effet, Ron et Pansy avaient compris de devoir utiliser ses services pour ne pas être importunés toutes les cinq minutes par les curieux de plus en plus nombreux derrière le portail car tout le monde voulait la première future maman parvenue à concevoir naturellement un bébé sans l'aide de potions depuis 1998. Aussi, le couple estimait que ces gens les laisseraient tranquilles si Skeeter publiait un article sur les préparatifs de la future maman. Les deux époux avaient donc conclu un accord avec la journaliste afin de lui donner quelques infos et même la laisser prendre quelques photographies mais pas plus. La sorcière avait accepté sans problèmes ces conditions car elle préférait entretenir un peu de suspense auprès de ses lecteurs plutôt que de tuer ses scoops par un trop plein d'information.

Effectivement, Rita Skeeter promit un bel article aux curieux amassés derrière le portail qui s'apaisèrent un peu et rentrèrent chez eux en attendant la parution de l'article demain mais aussi des infos lors de son émission quotidienne à la radio. Ensuite, la journaliste fébrile et son photographe entrèrent eux aussi à l'intérieur de la propriété avant d'être accueillis sur le perron par Rose et Saejin qui l'avait rejointe. Les deux filles saluèrent chaleureusement tous les visiteurs puis Kushi surexcités les accompagnait jusqu'à l'immense pièce à vivre où Pansy s'était déjà installée après avoir lancé plusieurs sortilèges avec son mari pour empêcher les visiteurs de l'acabit de Rita Skeeter ou son photographe de songer à s'aventurer ailleurs qu'aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée et le séjour.

Inconscients des effets subis, Rita et son photographes n'auraient cependant pas songer à s'aventurer ailleurs à la vue des décorations de la salle ou de la robe de grossesse de la future maman achetée chez Ginger à Green-Silver Wood. Or, les deux sorciers savaient que ce genre de détails plaisait énormément aux lecteurs mais aussi aux auditeurs. Rita voulut donc une photo de Pansy au milieu de toutes les décorations puis le photographe put également photographier le buffet dont les cupcakes surmontés de bébés en sucre astucieusement réalisés par Naé.

La pâtissière répondit aimablement à ses questions car elle adorait obtenir de la publicité gratuite est estimait que ces pâtisseries surmontées de bébés plaisaient beaucoup aux clients britanniques. La sorcière souriante conseilla également au photographe de Rita de garder quelques clichés pour le gâteau de la fête plus tard. Ensuite, Fleur arriva avec Bill puis tous deux admirèrent les décorations roses mais aussi vert amande, lilas, bleues et blanches amoureusement installées par Naraantsuya pour la fête de sa fille ravissante dans sa robe bleue et en compagnie de ses petits chiens. D'ailleurs, les Weasley seniors restèrent abasourdis après avoir appris le geste d'Hermione, néanmoins, Rose les avertit discrètement du fait que sa mère avait probablement agi pour apaiser Roger donc les Weasley ne changèrent pas leur point de vue sur le soudain opportunisme de leur ex belle-fille.

Nott arriva également en compagnie de Lauren puis sa fille se précipita sur Jade et Ling enfin rentrées de leurs « vacances » mais qui n'étaient pas venues voir les Nott à leur retour. La jeune femme salua chaleureusement la petite fille mais se montra plus froide avec le médicomage surpris par ce changement d'attitude. En réalité, Ling avait discuté avec son meilleur ami dans sa propre dimension puis s'était convaincue de ne plus souffrir pour un idiot et regarder autour d'elle au lieu de continuer à perdre son temps avec Nott. Elle avait donc profité des fêtes pour flirter avec un ami du Toorj de sa dimension et se sentait maintenant plus épanouie après ce flirt léger et sans conséquence au bout de tant d'années de solitude. Ensuite, elle chassa ses pensées afin d'écouter les propos de Nott :

« _ Alors Ling comment se sont passées les fêtes chez votre ami ?

\- Très bien merci.

\- Maman a fait des ravages d'après mon parrain car Sun-Po était raide dingue à sa vue. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ! Révéla Jade.

\- Qui est Sun-Po ? Demanda Nott curieux.

\- C'est un voisin de mon parrain. C'est un planteur de thé lui aussi et il a demandé à Maman de revenir très vite. Expliqua Jade de manière innocente.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Nott légèrement agacé.

\- Oui : Sun-Po est vraiment adorable. Affirma Ling._ »

* * *

La sorcière salua le médicomage surpris puis se rendit auprès de Pansy pour lui porter son cadeau. La jeune femme observa la table où étaient disposés les présents et estima que la future petite Weasley serait manifestement très gâtée. Ensuite, Pansy fit admirer aux femmes présentes le magnifique drap brodé par Fleur ravie qui se rengorgea sous les compliments de sa belle-sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Candy fit également son apparition en compagnie de Bora mais aussi de Toorj qui était venu chercher la sorcière à la clinique car elle se sentait encore trop faible pour transplaner. Ling surprise observa la bonne entente entre les deux sorciers et se demanda si Nott avait donc une chance contre Toorj. Le médicomage mecontent ne disait rien, néanmoins, il n'appréciait pas de voir l'auror tourner autour de _Mrs Nott_.

Il s'efforça cependant de chasser ses pensées à la vue d'Adrian et Dennis avant de les interroger sur leur séjour en amoureux à Paris car Nott ne les avaient pas vu depuis leur retour. Son ami taquina aussitôt son compagnon sur sa peur de l'avion au retour puis le photographe confessa préférer le train comme l'Eurostar. Par contre, il avoua sa nouvelle passion pour Paris si belle et dont il avait pris de nombreux clichés. Dennis souhaitait donc y retourner le plus vite possible. Nott lui conseilla de commencer à sortir un peu afin de visiter le monde. Ensuite, il demanda à Adrian s'il comptait se rendre enfin au carnaval de Venise cette année. Le Serpentard gêné changea de sujet de conversation en proposant d'aller chercher des boissons mais Nott ne fut pas dupe et prit la parole :

« _ Dennis mon vieux fais plaisir à ton potioniste chéri et emmène-le voir son carnaval car il en rêve depuis des années. Conseilla le médicomage.

\- Ah bon : il ne l'a pas déjà vu avec Klaus ? S'étonna Dennis.

\- Non ils ont visité Venise une fois mais pas plus et ce n'était pas pendant le carnaval. Ensuite, tous deux étaient trop accaparés par Saskia pour y aller en cette période de l'année puis Adrian a du trimer pour s'occuper de ses enfants tout seul après la mort de Klaus. Révéla Nott.

\- Je croyais vraiment qu'il avait vu ce carnaval donc je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'il rêvait d'y aller. Avoua Dennis.

\- Je pense qu'il ne t'en parle pas de peur de te vexer ou te blesser. Estima Nott songeur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je réagirais comme lui tu sais : Adrian ne veut pas te contraindre à aller dans des endroits qu'il a déjà vu avec Klaus. Je ferais pareil si je détenais une nouvelle compagne officielle donc je ne l'emmènerais pas dans ces lieux de peur qu'elle se sente mal ou jalouse Lauren. Expliqua Nott.

\- Ah, je comprends ce que tu sous-entends. _Réalisa Dennis._ Il a toujours eu envie d'aller voir son carnaval ?

\- Oh oui, je l'ai vu resté scotché devant la télé pour voir les costumes à plusieurs reprises. Par contre, il n'aime pas trop le carnaval de Rio.

\- Adrian est très stylé et vieux style donc je le vois effectivement plutôt observer le carnaval de Venise que celui de Rio. Reconnut Dennis amusé._ »

Ensuite, ils changèrent de conversation au moment du retour d'Adrian mais Dennis songea à la délicatesse de son compagnon qui lui dissimulait l'un de ses rêves pour ne pas le blesser. Le photographe avait vraiment apprécié le séjour en amoureux organisé par son Serpentard adoré qui voulait rendre leur premier Saint-Valentin inoubliable. Dennis n'était pas jaloux de Klaus car Adrian ne faisait jamais de comparaison entre eux. Enfin, il avait compris que son compagnon ne lui proposerait jamais un séjour en amoureux dans une ville où Klaus l'avait accompagné puisqu'Adrian affirmait ne s'être jamais rendu à Paris avec un compagnon avant lui.

Aussi, Dennis estimait qu'une journée à Venise pour voir le carnaval ne l'indisposerait pas car ce n'était pas un séjour en amoureux. Enfin, c'était lui qui ferait plaisir à son chéri cette fois-ci puisqu'il permettrait à Adrian de réaliser l'un de ses rêves. Dennis se promit donc de s'informer sur ce carnaval afin de préparer une belle surprise à son beau potioniste.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rose tournait autour de Noyan sous le regard hilare de Rita Skeeter qui estima détenir peut-être un futur scoop. En attendant, elle observa la jeune femme porter un verre au mongol qui la remercia tout en regrettant l'absence d'alcool, néanmoins, il était conscient de se trouver dans une Baby Shower et non un pub. Enfin, ses parents étaient également présents donc Noyan modérait ses gestes en leur présence. D'ailleurs, Batbold et Serin le rejoignirent peu après afin de saluer Rose avant de discuter un petit moment avec elle. La jeune femme secrètement soulagée constata leur ignorance sur les raison de la pause du couple puis répondit à ses questions sur son premier jour de tournage hier. La sorcière affirma alors qu'il avait été repoussé à demain car Parme voulait venir à la Baby Shower elle aussi.

Ensuite, les parents du jeune mongole se rendirent auprès d'autres invités puis Rose ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Noyan :

« _ Le tournage commence à sept heures demain matin. Je sais que tu es très occupé mais pourrais-tu venir me voir quelques minutes s'il te plait ? Demanda Rose à Noyan.

\- Hein tu veux que je vienne sur le tournage ? S'étonna Noyan.

\- Oui : je ne veux pas t'embêter longtemps mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois-là et puis ça me rassurerait. Avoua Rose.

\- Mais et tes parents : ils ne seront pas là ? Demanda Noyan surpris en songeant à la sangsue Hermione Davies.

\- Non : je ne suis plus une petite fille donc je ne veux pas les faire venir mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu viennes. Ce serait très important pour moi. Tenta Rose.

\- _L'étoile montante de la Magic'TV_ a besoin de quelqu'un ? _ Ironisa Noyan._ Tu ne comptes pas appeler Ian ton cher ami ? Insista-t-il car il était rongé par la jalousie.

\- Non, je me fous de Ian et il n'y a rien entre nous. En tout cas, crois ce que tu veux Noyan mais j'aurais aimé te voir demain mais je comprends ton choix. Répondit Rose blessée.

\- Désolé : je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi mais j'ai vraiment du mal à oublier les photos dans le journal. _Confessa Noyan._ Bon je viendrais t'encourager si tu le veux encore. Reprit-il.

\- Merci c'est vraiment important pour moi. Confessa Rose avant de l'embrasser sur la joue sans se soucier d'être entendue par Rita Skeeter. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les jeunes gens hilares se mêlèrent aux jeux organisés par Naraantsuya. Ron feignit de pousser un hurlement d'effroi à la vue de la douzaine de poupons sorciers qui firent leur apparition dans des couffins sous le regard curieux du Ministre également présent. Candy prit aussitôt la parole pour expliquer que les poupons faisaient partie du cours de puériculture dispensé à la clinique pour les futurs parents. Toutefois, elle les avait prêtés à Naraantsuya pour les jeux d'aujourd'hui afin de faire un peu de publicité au cours.

Candy invita alors quelques hommes à s'approcher puis sélectionna Greg, Dennis, Ron le futur papa, Jin hilare, Flint, Harper, Lee Jordan, Noyan, Scorpius, Hugo, Harry et Draco Malefoy surpris à prendre place devant une immense table à langer. Les poupons sorciers furent ensuite positionnés sur leurs coussins respectifs puis les hommes furent encouragés à les changer. Lee Jordan s'esclaffa face au poupon qui s'agitait dans ses bras puis Dennis resta surpris par les jets d'eau émis par le sien en guise de pipi d'ange. Son compagnon le rejoignit puis l'aida à le changer en affirmant que ce genre d'incident pouvait arriver avec les garçons. Hugo apeuré saisit maladroitement son poupon et fit de son mieux pour le déshabiller tout en réalisant qu'un bébé n'était manifestement pas toujours sage.

En revanche, son père connaissait bien les poupons sorciers après avoir du s'occuper de l'un d'eux pendant plusieurs jours. Ron se débrouilla donc comme un chef sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de Pansy puis Saejin alla aider son petit ami hilare sous le flashe de Toorj qui leur demanda cependant d'attendre un peu pour le rendre grand-père. Saejin acquiesça aussitôt car elle adorait s'occuper de sa fratrie mais ne voulait pas devenir maman avant un bon moment. Enfin, la jeune fille préférait se faire encore cajoler par Maman et Papa pour l'instant. Toorj souriant observa ensuite sa fille se jeter sur lui et subit ses rebuffades de bonne grâce puisque son enfant adorait chahuter avec lui.

Le jeu continua puis Draco amusa toute la galerie par ses difficultés avec son poupon sorcier qui lui envoya un jet d'eau à lui aussi et lui ruina sa mise en pli. Le Serpentard affirma à Scorpius qu'il était bien plus mignon bébé que ce poupon puis Draco reçut un autre jet d'eau en guise de réponse. En revanche, Naëlle admira Greg qui se rengorgea sous les compliments de toute l'assistance face à sa bonne volonté ainsi que son habilité à changer le poupon sorcier féminin qui émit même un gazouillement approbateur avant de lui sourire. Nott hilare prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Prends en de la graine Goyle car j'espère bientôt te voir dans mon cabinet avec Naëlle.

\- T'inquiètes Nottichou tu nous y verras bientôt car Naëlle et moi on essaie de fabriquer notre premier bébé. S'esclaffa Greg.

\- Et le mariage c'est pour quand ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- On se marie le 5 mars ! Annonça Greg euphorique.

\- Et nous le 8 ! Annoncèrent Flint et sa future femme.

\- Je sens que nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche Candy car je prévoie un arrivage massif de Bébés cette année. Claironna Nott.

\- Oh oui et après c'est moi qui m'y mets. Dit Candy.

\- Oh oui : il faut des bébés. Insista le Ministre très satisfait.

\- Le bébé des Weasley est le premier d'une longue liste cette année : Ginger prépare ton magasin pour l'assaut des futurs parents mais aussi parrains, marraines et familiers qui devront faire des cadeaux pour les prochaines Baby Shower ! S'esclaffa Nott.

\- T'inquiète : je renouvelle régulièrement mes stocks. Répondit son amie.

\- Ce serait bien plus rapide si nous n'étions pas soumis à la malédiction. Déplora Jin.

\- Pansy va vous aider dés qu'elle aura fini avec les victimes de l'autre malédiction. Dit Ron dans un lapsus.

\- Pansy c'est vrai ? Demandèrent aussitôt les britanniques restés au pays et soudainement emplis d'espoir.

\- C'est vrai Mrs Weasley : vous allez vraiment tenter d'enrayer la malédiction de la stérilité ? L'interrogea le Ministre qui s'était levé d'un bond.

\- Euh, je vais d'abord tenter de l'étudier puis je me lancerai dans des recherches avec mon équipe, celle de Nott s'il me suit et mon père. Toutefois, cela risque de prendre du temps puis j'ai besoin de volontaires pour les examiner et des autorisations du département de la santé.

\- Moi je te fais confiance : je serais ton premier volontaire ! Affirma George désireux d'offrir un beau bébé conçu de façon traditionnelle à Angelina.

\- Nous serons deux George. L'appuya sa femme.

\- Je me porte volontaire aussi ! Affirma la fiancée de Marcus.

\- Moi aussi ! Intervint Jin.

\- Moi aussi ! Hurla Lavande.

\- Moi aussi, Harry on va faire un quatrième enfant ! Décréta Ginny.

\- Moi aussi je voudrais régler mon problème donc pense à ton beau-frère adoré comme cobaye ! Intervint Charlie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Weasley : je vais vous donner les autorisations nécessaires pour ne pas perdre de temps ! Décréta le Ministre qui observa Pansy avec un regard calculateur car cette femme règlerait peut-être leurs problèmes sans passer par la case Potion ou Loi sur le Mariage.

\- Attendez : je ne peux pas vous promettre de miracle donc rien ne dit que j'y arriverai mais je vous promets d'essayer quand j'aurais eu tranquillement mon bébé et réglé d'abord le problème des victimes de l'autre malédiction. _Précisa Pansy_ D'ailleurs, Ministre, ce serait vraiment gentil si pouviez aussi accélérer les procédures pour me donner les autorisations nécessaires pour procéder à de nouveaux tests. Reprit-elle sous le regard admiratif de Scorpius qui apprécia la manœuvre typiquement serpentarde de la sorcière pour obtenir l'appui des autorités.

\- Vous les aurez ! Affirma le Ministre._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les jeux reprirent puis les sorciers se mirent à écouter les confidences des sorcières déjà passées par l'accouchement, celles des papas mais aussi des hommes qui donnèrent la vie comme Adrian et Toorj. Ce dernier amusa également la galerie par ses commentaires sur ses caprices durant sa grossesse et les estima pire que ceux de son ex hilare. Ensuite, il émut toutes les femmes y compris Candy et Ling en confessant avoir voulu se rendre à Tokyo quelques heures avant la naissance de sa fille pour lui acheter la grosse peluche _d'Hello Kitty_ qu'elle détenait toujours.

Enfin, les sorciers s'esclaffèrent à la vue du karaoké moldu apparu grâce à Saejin. Cette dernière sélectionna Ling, Mylena, Candy et sa mère avant de s'ajouter dans le groupe. Une minute plus tard, les quatre femmes s'esclaffèrent à la vue des costumes dont elles furent affublées d'un coup de baguette magique de Saejin. Pansy hilare regretta seulement de ne pas être _Ginger Spice_ cette fois-ci mais son ventre ne lui permettait pas d'entrer dans son ancienne robe à l'effigie du drapeau britannique. Elle observa avec envie Candy moulée dans sa tenue sous le regard admiratif de Toorj et Nott. L'auror se retint pour ne pas l'emmener de suite au sein de sa demeure afin de la garder exclusivement pour lui car il avait vraiment l'impression de revoir Pansy vingt ans plus tôt.

La future maman agita ses couettes blondes avant de s'agiter dans sa robe rose digne de _Baby Spice_ pour chanter quelques titres des _Spices Girls_ avec les autres. Enfin, Saejin fit apparaître le _Magic'Karaoké_ pour que les autres sorciers puissent participer grâce à des chansons sorcières qui leur étaient plus familières. Pendant ce temps, Candy était sortie pour fumer une cigarette et salua Toorj qui la rejoignit peu après. Il la complimenta pour sa prestation puis Candy lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il ne participait pas au karaoké :

« _ Pourquoi vous ne participez pas au karaoké ?

\- Je n'aime pas chanter en public. Confessa Toorj.

\- Dites puisque nous sommes seuls et sans témoins : je pourrais vous demander une faveur.

\- Oui. Répondit Toorj en train de lorgner sur les jolies jambes soulignées par la robe.

\- Je peux vous chevaucher ? Demanda Candy à brule-pourpoint.

\- Vous voulez me chevaucher ici tout de suite dans le jardin de Pansy ? L'interrogea Toorj partagé entre l'hilarité et le désir.

\- Oups pardon : je me suis mal exprimée, je fais parfois des sous-entendus involontaires. S'excusa Candy cramoisie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais c'est vraiment drôle ! S'esclaffa Toorj hilare.

\- Je voulais dire que j'aimerais vraiment monter sur votre échine quand vous vous transformez en loup. Jacob n'a jamais voulu me faire essayer même s'il sortait avec ma sœur et que ma demande était totalement innocente. Alors, j'avoue avoir très envie de grimper sur votre dos et voir ce que ça fait de chevaucher sur un loup. Confessa Candy.

\- Jacob n'est qu'un idiot : laissez le tomber car je suis mille fois que mieux. Décréta Toorj satisfait.

\- C'est clair vous êtes bien plus mignon : ce type était beau mais il est devenu moche avec sa barbe crasseuse. Je n'aime pas les barbus.

\- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les barbus. Renchérit Toorj avant de se métamorphoser._ »

Candy admira bruyamment le loup qui se laissa caresser sur l'échine puis sur le ventre avant de se positionner pour l'inviter à grimper sur lui. La jeune femme euphorique s'installa à califourchon sur l'animal qui attendit qu'elle soit bien cramponnée avant de s'élancer dans le jardin. La sorcière s'accrocha d'avantage au loup avant de vivre un rêve éveillé sans se soucier du reste pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, les sorciers continuaient de s'amuser et applaudirent Draco Malefoy promu vainqueur de la compétition des biberons donnés aux poupons sorciers. Dennis ravi était arrivé deuxièmes puis taquina son compagnon sur un futur bébé avant de rester souriant face à sa réponse positive. La fête battit son plein jusqu'au moment où Naé fit apparaître le gâteau en forme de berceau géant avec un bébé à l'intérieur sous les flashes. Les sorciers unanimes apprécièrent le coulis framboise et la chantilly. Ils adorèrent ensuite les smoothies à la rose servis ensuite ainsi que tous les macarons et les friandises roses pour le plus grand bonheur des petites filles… Ron finit également par faire danser sa femme avant de l'embrasser sous les vivats. Quelques heures plus tard, Saejin, Hugo et les garçons retournèrent à Poudlard après avoir salué Pansy mais aussi Toorj souriant revenu depuis peu…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment de détente, je n'ai jamais eu de Babye Shower donc j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. **_

**_Comment la décoration, les pâtisseries et le gâteau ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Naraantsuya et sa fille entre elles ?_**

**_Pansy a-t-elle raison de se méfier d'Hermione selon vous ?_**

_**Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Ron et Hugo au sujet de la paternité ?**_

**_Ron a-t-il eu raison de tout révéler à Hugo sur ses actions avec le Retourneur de Temps ou est-ce dangereux ?_**

_**D'après vous, Hugo va se résigner ou cherchera-t-il un Retourneur de Temps après avoir vu ce que son père a réalisé avec le sien ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle attitude de Ling envers Nott ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Dennis et Nott au sujet du carnaval de Venise ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Rose et Noyan ?_**

**_Les jeux vous ont-ils plu ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du Karaoké ou du choix des rôles des Spice Girl avec Candy dans l'ancienne robe de Pansy et cette dernière dans le rôle de Baby Spice ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le lapsus de Ron au sujet du projet de Pansy de chercher un remède contre la malédiction ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des gens mais surtout celle du Ministre ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du triangle Nott, Toorj et Candy ?_**

**_Comment avez-vous trouvé le sous-entendu de Candy ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la balade de Candy et Toorj ? D'après vous ont-ils un avenir ensemble ou non ?_**


	17. Silence on tourne !

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour le ralentissement du rythme de parution mais j'ai eu des contre-temps entre la vie de tous les jours et l'autre fiction. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre de la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent car Paques arrive et du monde vient chez moi dés demain jusqu'à lundi ou mardi prochain. Or, je voudrais écrire un événement particulier pour le prochain chapitre donc je l'écrirai quand je serais plus tranquille. Aussi, rassurez-vous si vous ne voyez pas de chapitres en ces jours. Je vais peut-être pouvoir le faire pour l'autre fiction mais ce n'est pas sur non plus. **_

**_Ps: je sais que ce chapitre est court mais c'est volontaire pour mettre l'accent sur l'événement dans ce chapitre. _**

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes si jamais je ne publie pas avant Pâques !**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rose se leva rapidement et tenta de se décontracter un peu mais elle se sentait nerveuse car c'était vraiment un très grand jour pour elle. L'anxiété la rongeait également en songeant au tournage puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un reportage mais du premier jour de reprise du premier film sorcier de toute l'histoire cette fois-ci. Que ce soit un succès commercial ou non, cette œuvre serait la pionnière du genre donc Rose tenait vraiment à travailler de son mieux pour contribuer à sa réussite.

Son anxiété était partagée par Munkhe mais surtout Parme qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en songeant à tous les incidents possibles ou les fatalités qui pourraient subvenir aujourd'hui. Lee avait fait de son mieux pour la rassurer, néanmoins, il comprenait parfaitement son trouble car beaucoup de choses se retrouvait en jeu. Le sorcier savait que Parme jouait non seulement sa crédibilité mais aussi sa réputation en tant qu'administratrice. Des mécènes comme la _PR&amp;RW_ lui faisaient confiance au point de lui avoir donné beaucoup d'argent. Donc tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle sache gérer ses dépenses et ne dépasse pas le budget obtenu.

D'un autre coté, Parme était une perfectionniste mais elle était consciente de ne pas travailler avec des professionnels moldus mais des sorciers en train de se former sur le tas puisqu'il n'existait pas d'école de théâtre sorcier. L'enthousiasme de son équipe aiderait grandement les choses, cependant, tout reposait sur les épaules de sa femme morte d'inquiétude face à l'ampleur de son objectif. Certes, la sorcière avait tout planifié mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un imprévu. Lee chassa ses pensées et présenta un beau petit-déjeuner à son épouse agréablement surprise :

« _ Tu as préparé le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oui c'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui et je veux que tu sois bien dans ta tête et dans ta peau aujourd'hui.

\- Lee c'est tellement gentil. Ronronna Parme vraiment émue par le geste de son mari qui n'aimait pas cuisiner.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier mais bon la cuisson du bacon, d'un œuf poché et des toasts n'est pas trop compliquée. En tout cas, j'espère que ce sera bon. Répondit Lee.

\- J'en suis convaincu Honey. Affirma Parme ravie._ »

Cette délicate attention permit à Parme de retrouver momentanément le sourire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rose agréablement surprise reçut un bouquet de fleurs envoyé par le fleuriste sorcier de Green-Silver Wood avec un petit mot de la part de son père et Pansy qui l'encourageaient pour sa première journée de tournage. Le sorcier respectait le désir de sa fille qui ne voulait pas voir Papa ou Maman l'accompagner en ce premier jour, néanmoins, il souhaitait vraiment lui souhaiter bonne chance mais aussi lui montrer son soutien ainsi que sa fierté à son égard. La jeune femme ravie lui envoya un patronus pour le remercier puis Ron satisfait rentra chez lui afin de profiter du petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Pansy.

De son coté, Hermione encouragea également sa fille de son mieux tout en l'abreuvant de conseils pour cette première journée. La sorcière et Roger s'étaient apaisés après la donation des chiens car Davies estimait que sa femme avait enfin compris le danger de le perdre si elle continuait de s'acharner sur son ex au lieu de vivre pleinement leur propre vie de couple. Il espérait donc devenir enfin père de nouveau et retrouver enfin une certaine sérénité grâce à l'arrivée d'un bébé même s'il n'oublierait jamais son premier enfant.

Après la mort de sa femme et son fils, Roger s'était longuement renfermé sur lui-même puis ses conversations avec Hermione lui firent énormément de bien. A l'époque, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux car le sorcier la voyait alors comme une amie mais plus les années passaient et plus sa première attirance pour la jeune femme à Poudlard en 1998 resurgissait. Malheureusement, Hermione s'était mariée de façon précipitée et Roger ne songeait donc absolument pas à fréquenter une femme déjà liée à un autre. Aussi, il avait dissimulé son penchant pour elle ces dernières années puis tenta de l'oublier en fréquentant quelques personnes même si le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Hermione.

Par contre, il la plaignait pour son boulet de mari que beaucoup de gens appelaient Mr Granger ou encore le troisième membre du Duo d'OR et non plus le trio car les sorciers du Ministère le trouvaient très insignifiant lors des événements mondains organisé par le Ministre. Certains ne parvenaient même pas à croire qu'il ai réellement participé à la chasse aux Horcruxes. D'ailleurs, Roger avait été parmi les premiers à noter la lassitude d'Hermione face aux lacunes intellectuelles de son mari gentil mais pas très cultivé et donc incapable de briller en société ou du moins c'était ce que supposait Roger avant que Weasley ne se décide enfin à montrer ses qualités au grand-jour.

En tout cas, la séparation de Ron et Hermione avait grand-bruit au sein de la société sorcière puis Roger avait voulu apporter son soutien à la sorcière mais sans aucune intention de flirt ou autre au début. Toutefois, l'auror s'était repris à espérer un nouvel avenir en compagnie de cette femme si belle et intelligente. Hermione prit alors son courage à deux mains pour lui confesser son soulagement face à cette rupture mais aussi le fait qu'elle serait partie depuis très longtemps si l'invalidité de son mariage lui fut révélée avant.

La jeune femme avait également révélé ses sentiments à Roger abasourdi par sa chance mais aussi ses regrets durant toutes ces années ainsi que sa chasteté depuis longtemps car elle ne supportait même plus d'être effleurée par Weasley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Roger Davies avait délaissé son rationalisme inné pour céder la place à une passion insoupçonnée de sa part et s'était donc saisi d'Hermione pour l'embrasser… Les deux sorciers vécurent ensuite sur leur petit nuage mais leur bonheur fut menacé par le projet de Loi sur le Mariage puis tous deux décidèrent de prendre les devants.

De toute façon, Roger voulait se marier rapidement et fonder une famille quitte à adopter les deux enfants de sa femme après avoir cru que Weasley était également lamentable dans la sphère familiale d'après Hermione, Rose et Hugo. Fort heureusement, Weasley s'était finalement révélé très différent du portrait brossé par son ancienne famille puis ses enfants se rapprochèrent de lui. En revanche, Hermione s'était aigrie à cause de ses propres erreurs de jeunesse, ses doutes puis sa jalousie face à l'épanouissement de son ex mari. Toutefois, elle semblait enfin s'être reprise donc Roger voulait tourner la page et enfin vivre. Il souhaita donc bonne chance à Rose pour son premier jour puis alla ouvrir à la porte puisqu'on venait de sonner.

Le sorcier salua Noyan venu chercher Rose afin de l'accompagner. Roger voulut le faire entrer dans la demeure ou au moins le jardin mais le jeune homme affirma attendre dehors puis Davies n'insista pas car il comprenait sa réserve après l'attitude d'Hermione mais aussi de Rose elle-même. Cette dernière quitta précipitamment sa mère vexée après avoir été avertie de l'arrivée de Noyan avant de le rejoindre sur le perron. La sorcière salua Noyan qui répondit à son salut et lui proposa de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dehors puisqu'ils étaient à l'avance.

Rose accepta et le suivit dans un petit salon de thé moldu même si son estomac noué refusait toute nourriture depuis ce matin. Une fois installé dans des fauteuils confortables, le Mongol interrogea la jeune femme en attendant leur commande :

« _ Aujourd'hui c'est ton grand jour Rosie alors comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je me sens vraiment toute petite et insignifiante: Noyan je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour le cinéma ?

\- Mais si que tu es prête : tu as étudié ton texte et tu as accumulé un peu d'expérience grâce aux reportages donc tu es habituée à être reprise par les Magic'Mobiles des techniciens. Affirma Noyan.

\- Mais si je ratais toutes les reprises et que Parme ne finisse par choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? S'affola Rose.

\- Si tu rates une reprise : tu la recommences tout simplement. Enfin, Parme t'a choisie parce qu'elle a vu tes qualités donc elle ne te virera pas à moins que tu ne fasses des caprices comme celui de l'autre jour. La rassura Noyan.

\- Je n'en ferais pas et je te promets de ne plus me comporter comme l'autre jour. Tenta Rose.

\- C'est bien Rosie il faut continuer comme ça.

\- Noyan : tu ne veux vraiment pas arrêter notre pause de réflexion ?

\- Rose, je ne veux pas revivre un épisode comme celui de l'autre jour, ni me transformer en Ron Bis.

\- Tu ne le seras jamais car je te jure d'avoir compris la leçon. J'étais devenue égocentrique mais ta réaction m'a fait comprendre que je risquais de te perdre à cause de ma bêtise. Or, je refuse car je t'aime vraiment. Insista Rose.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Reconnut Noyan.

\- Tu me manques Noyan. Insista Rose.

\- Tu me manques aussi, ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi de te regarder et rester à distance. Confessa Noyan.

\- Alors pourquoi ne reprendrions-nous pas où on en était ? Tenta Rose.

\- Tu as vraiment compris tes erreurs ? Demanda Noyan sincèrement tenté car sa petite amie lui manquait.

\- Oui car je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Affirma Rose avant de se pencher par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser._ »

Noyan répondit à son baiser puis se leva afin de la rejoindre pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus commodément sans se soucier du reste. Au bout d'un moment, les jeunes gens cramoisis furent discrètement rappelés à l'ordre par la serveuse qui portait le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Noyan s'assit juste à coté de Rose qui finit enfin par sentir son estomac se dénouer maintenant qu'elle était dans les bras de son petit ami. Ce dernier confessa son propre désarroi durant leur pause même s'il prit soin de ne pas le montrer car il était très fier malgré sa prise de conscience de son défaut majeur.

Rose affirma se moquer de ce défaut du moment qu'ils ne séparaient plus car elle s'était sentie vraiment vide sans lui. Le sorcier acquiesça puis tout deux firent honneur au petit-déjeuner avant de régler l'addition et se rendre dans les toilettes pour transplaner.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Parme était déjà sur le tournage en compagnie de ses collaborateurs ainsi que les costumières pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée des acteurs. Elle sursauta après l'arrivée de Rose mais se reprit assez tôt avant de noter avec soulagement la réconciliation de la gamine avec son petit ami sinon, Parme craignait de la voir se mettre à pleurer sur le plateau de salua donc joyeusement Noyan et l'invita à assister au premier jour de tournage. Le Mongol la remercia puis précisa rester jusqu'à l'heure d'ouverture du laboratoire puis revenir durant sa pause.

Ensuite, il suivit sa petite amie jusqu'au chalet mobile où Rose se changea avant de se rendre dans la pièce pompeusement rebaptisée salle de maquillage où deux femmes se chargèrent aussitôt de la préparer. Ce matin, les scènes filmées se déroulaient en Angleterre où se situait le début de la trame. Munkhe ne tournait donc pas aujourd'hui mais il était venu comme le reste de l'équipe du tournage car Parme souhaitait que tout le monde soit présent le premier jour. Le jeune homme alla donc saluer Rose pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de donner une accolade à Noyan.

Ce dernier observa ensuite l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter qui désirait interviewer l'étoile montante de la Magic'TV. Noyan voulut l'éclipser mais sa petite amie lui demanda de rester. Ensuite, la journaliste prit place avant de poser ses questions :

« _ Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin Miss Weasley ?

\- J'avais l'estomac noué à l'aube mais la présence de Noyan m'a permis de dissiper mon stress.

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble vous deux ? Demanda la journaliste.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Interrogea Rose.

\- Eh bien, vous ne vous affichiez plus ensemble depuis quelques jours donc des rumeurs courraient sur votre rupture. Insinua Skeeter.

\- Ce sont simplement des rumeurs infondées. Insista Rose.

\- Rose et moi sommes toujours ensemble quoique les mauvaises langues puissent dire. Intervint Noyan.

\- Vous avez donc réglé vos problèmes de couple qui nous ont été dévoilé lors de la dernière soirée où vous vous affichiez ensemble ? Tenta Skeeter.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes de couples mais des divergences : ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Répliqua Noyan.

\- Vous partagez son point de vue Miss Weasley ? Demanda Rita.

\- Oui.

\- Donc les rumeurs sur une relation naissante entre Ian Sommers et vous sont donc infondées n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Skeeter.

\- Oui : elles sont totalement infondées car je suis avec Noyan qui est l'homme que j'aime. Affirma Rose tout en saisissant la main de son petit ami.

\- Il y a-t-il un mariage dans l'air Miss Weasley et Mr Panshriij ?

\- Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour nous marier mais notre relation est très sérieuse. Répondit Noyan.

\- Vous êtes d'accord Miss Weasley?

\- Oui: mes parents ont fait l'erreur de s'engager trop jeunes et vous savez comment ça s'est fini donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous le répéter. Je considère Noyan comme l'homme de ma vie donc mon rêve serait de l'épouser un jour mais pas tout de suite car nous devons d'abord nous épanouir professionnellement chacun de notre coté avant de songer à fonder une famille. Affirma Rose.

\- Vous partagez ce point de vue Mr Panshriij ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- Oui : je suis apprenti potioniste et Rose débute sa carrière d'actrice donc nous voulons songer à notre futur professionnel pour le moment. Ensuite, nous nous marierons un jour quand nous nous sentirons prêts. Dit Noyan tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Rose.

\- Bien, revenons-en au film : comment vous sentez vous à l'idée d'interpréter Rose l'héroïne du livre de Mrs Ling Panshriij ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Je suis toute émue et j'espère me montrer à la hauteur de la confiance de Mrs Parme et Ling. Répondit Rose.

\- Que pensez-vous du fait que vous serez l'héroïne principal du premier film sorcier de toute l'histoire ? S'enquit Skeeter.

\- Vous me mettez la pression en me parlant ainsi Mrs Skeeter. Je ne serais heureusement pas la seule à partager l'affiche comme disent les moldus car Munkhe est le héros principal lui aussi. Je vous confesse que c'est une lourde responsabilité pour nous car nous sommes conscients des enjeux. Expliqua Rose.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Rita.

\- Eh bien, notre travail va influencer le destin du film mais aussi de l'industrie cinématographique sorcière qui vient à peine de naître. Donc j'espère me montrer à la hauteur des attentes de Mrs Parme mais aussi de celle de toute l'équipe. Ce film va peut-être susciter d'autres personnes à s'intéresser au monde du cinéma sorcier ou le délaisser si nous ne parvenons pas à convaincre le public. Expliqua Rose.

\- C'est une lourde responsabilité en effet. Reconnut Skeeter.

\- Bien entendu je sais qu'un film ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a tant de genres différents chez les moldus. Mrs Parme veut en faire de même pour les sorciers mais cela ne sera possible que si le public et les mécènes nous suivent. Affirma Rose.

\- Mrs Parme a d'autres projets en réserve ? S'enquit Skeeter.

\- Oui : ce film est une comédie romantique avec de l'aventure mais elle veut ensuite réaliser un film d'action sans compter plusieurs court-métrages pour les diffuser durant les soirées à la _Magic'TV_. Ainsi, nous voulons attirer plusieurs types de spectateurs au cinéma mais aussi des téléspectateurs. Révéla Rose.

\- En parlant de comédie romantique, Mr Panshriij accepte-t-il le fait de vous voir « flirter » avec le second acteur principal ? Demanda Rita.

\- J'ai vu comment sont les films moldus et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de vrai donc cela ne me dérange pas. De toute façon, j'ai confiance en Rose. Affirma Noyan.

\- Il n'y a aura aucune scène osée dans le film car Mrs Parme ne tient pas à choquer qui que ce soit. Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas au sujet des scènes d'amour avec Munkhe car il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Renchérit Rose.

Bien : alors il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance Miss Weasley. Conclut Skeeter avant de prendre congé._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les jeunes gens restèrent seuls un moment puis Rose rejoignit le plateau en compagnie de son petit ami. Fort heureusement, les premières scènes se déroulaient en plein air dans le jardin du Manoir Nott gracieusement mis à disposition par Théodore pour aider Parme. Ainsi Rose arriva dans le jardin d'hiver restauré et réhabilité par des sorciers paysagistes engagés par Nott l'année dernière même si le médicomage ne vivait pas au sein de cette demeure.

Rose contempla les différents membres de l'équipe de la Magic'TV prêts à filmer à l'aide de leurs Magic'Mobile, puis elle nota Parme qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre. La sorcière lui donna ses dernières instructions puis l'encouragea de son mieux avant de lui dire que la première reprise aurait lieu dans cinq minutes. Parme se rendit ensuite auprès de l'un de ses assistants pendant que Rose soudainement livide cherchait Noyan qui se présenta aussitôt derrière elle. La jeune femme lui demanda de la ramener chez lui car elle se sentait incapable de tourner maintenant.

Toutefois, Noyan affirma que tout irait bien car elle était prête. Rose refusa mais Noyan songea à un détail avant de saisir une petite fiole dans l'une des poches de sa robe sorcière. Il tendit ensuite la fiole à sa petite amie et prit la parole :

« _ Tout ira bien Rosie car tu es fin prête mais je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce.

\- Non je ne suis pas prête Noyan même si je le pensais tout à l'heure devant Skeeter ! S'affola Rose.

\- Mais si tu l'es et tu seras infaillible aujourd'hui grâce à cette fiole ! Affirma Noyan en lui tendant sa potion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est du _Felix Felicis_. Avoua Noyan.

\- Non : tu as un élixir de chance liquide ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Oui : je l'ai reçu des mains de mon professeur de potion à l'école de magie. En fait, Tante Pansy a commencé à offrir une petite fiole de _Felix Felicis_ à l'élève de septième Année qui arrivait premier à l'épreuve de potion aux Aspics. Elle disait que cette idée lui était venue à Durmstrang après s'être souvenue du fait qu'Harry Potter avait gagné la sienne durant un cours de potions avec Slughorn l'un de leurs professeurs. Aussi, Tante Pansy en a fabriqué une chaque année pour ses élèves puis elle a abandonné après sa séparation d'oncle Toorj. Ensuite, son successeur a repris sa tradition et voilà. Résuma Noyan.

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé ton élixir au moment de ton épreuve chez Pansy ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Non: je suis un Vert-et-Argent ambitieux mais je voulais gagner honnêtement ma place Rose. Donc je n'avais pas envie de ruiner ma vie en doutant de mes capacités si j'avais utilisé l'élixir ce jour-là. En revanche, je sais maintenant que Tante Pansy m'a accepté comme apprenti en raison de ma valeur et non l'utilisation de l'élixir. Affirma Noyan.

\- Tu as très bien fait car tu es ainsi conscient de ta valeur. Approuva Rose.

\- Maintenant je veux que tu l'utilise car aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour toi.

\- Non Noyan : ce ne serait pas juste car c'est ta potion. Protesta Rose impressionnée par l'intensité de l'amour de son petit ami à son égard pour lui proposer son si précieux élixir.

\- J'insiste puisque tu as manifestement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce donc je te donne mon élixir.

\- Non je te remercie : tu es là et ça me suffit. Je suis déjà la femme la plus chanceuse de l'univers car tu m'aimes vraiment et c'est toi qui me porteras chance aujourd'hui. Affirma Rose avant de l'embrasser._ »

Noyan satisfait la laissa ensuite partir pour rejoindre le plateau puis il s'installa auprès de l'équipe de tournage tout en lui faisant de grands signes d'encouragement. Rose lui sourit et finit ensuite par se concentrer avant d'écouter le clap du metteur en scène. Une minute plus tard, la jeune femme oublia tout y compris ses peurs puis se concentra sur les roses qu'elle était censée soigner au cours de cette séquence…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**_

**_Que pensez-vous de la réconciliation de Rose et Noyan ?_**

**_Rose a-t-elle appris la leçon cette fois-ci ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le couple Parme et Lee Jordan ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du geste de Noyan qui veut offrir son élixir à sa petite amie pour l'aider ?_**

**_Enfin, comment trouvez-vous l'interview ?_**

**_A très bientôt, sinon je vous souhaite de nouveau Joyeuses Pâques si je ne publie pas avant dimanche et à la semaine prochaine !_**


	18. Surprise de Pansy et Ron

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'aime écrire quand je suis vraiment inspirée et j'avoue que je voulais vraiment rendre ce chapitre particulier. Je précise que je ne suis pas maman donc je m'excuse à l'avance si les détails médicaux ou autres ne sont pas exacts. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le 25 février, Pansy ressentit de légères contractions à vingt-et-une heures puis en parla à son mari. Ronald mit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de bondir hors du canapé après avoir compris la situation. Il tourna aussitôt autour de la future maman afin de s'assurer de son état avant d'envoyer un Patronus à sa belle-mère Naraantsuya et sa mère Molly pour les avertir. Les deux sorcières mais aussi Odval, Kenji, Arthur transplanèrent aussitôt pendant que Severus se déplaçait dans son cadre au sein de la demeure afin de suivre les événements. Le couple les remercia pour leur venue puis leur demanda de garder Kaiden et Kushi déjà endormis.

Ensuite, Ron contacta Nott qui se déplaça aussitôt afin d'examiner sa patiente en compagnie de Susan Bones. Les deux médicomages confirmèrent que Pansy allait accoucher cette nuit ou demain matin puis ils firent venir du personnel afin de la transporter à la clinique en toute sécurité. Ronald suivit bien évidemment sa femme qui lui rappela sa promesse donc il envoya un Patronus à Saejin afin de l'avertir ainsi qu'à MacGonagall pour lui demander de laisser la jeune fille les rejoindre. Saejin avertit ensuite ses frères et promit de venir les chercher après la naissance avant de sortir de Poudlard avec l'approbation de la directrice.

Saejin transplana directement à l'entrée de la clinique où elle arriva en même temps que sa mère. La jeune fille se précipita aussitôt sur elle en affirmant être présente cette fois-ci puis Pansy fit de son mieux pour la rassurer sur son état. Toutes deux ne firent cependant pas attention aux flashes du photographe de Skeeter avertie par Hannah Londubat follement excitée par la perspective d'assister à une naissance après tant d'années sans enfants puisque Cho Chang avait accouché chez les moldus. Ensuite, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de Skeeter puis du Ministre qui arriva en trombe car il avait demandé à Nott de le prévenir au moment de l'accouchement. Enfin, Lee Jordan se présenta également en compagnie d'un technicien de la _Magic'TV_.

Pansy hilare estima que le bébé était en train de provoquer un raz-de-marée médiatique avant même sa naissance. Fort heureusement, les contractions n'étaient pas encore rapprochées donc elle accepta de répondre à quelques questions afin d'être certaine d'avoir la paix ensuite au lieu de s'énerver en imaginant Skeeter tenter d'entrer dans la salle d'accouchement si on ne lui jetait pas un os à ronger. La sorcière s'assit donc commodément dans le fauteuil roulant porté par Théodore, Susan et Candy puis se laissa photographier ou encore filmer tout en répondant aux questions des journalistes :

« _ Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment Mrs Weasley ? Demanda Skeeter qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un accouchement.

\- Je me sens terriblement excitée et appréhensive à la fois car j'ai très envie de serrer mon bébé dans mes bras mais l'accouchement me fait toujours peur même si ce n'est pas mon premier. Répondit la future maman.

\- Weasley va-t-il assister à la naissance ? Interrogea Lee Jordan car encore beaucoup de sorcier ne se sentaient pas à l'aise à l'idée d'assister à l'accouchement de leur conjoint.

\- Oui : je serais là afin de soutenir ma femme mais aussi voir notre enfant car il me tarde de la serrer contre moi. Confirma Ronald souriant.

\- Souffrez-vous beaucoup Mrs Weasley ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Pour l'instant pas trop car les contractions ne sont pas trop rapprochées mais bon le travail est bien commencé d'après les médicomages. Répondit Pansy.

\- Effectivement, l'utérus de Mrs Weasley ne s'est pas encore dilaté mais la naissance aura bien lieu cette nuit ou demain matin. Intervint Nott._ »

Ensuite, Nott pria les journalistes de les laisser emmener Mrs Weasley mais il promit de leur faire parvenir régulièrement des informations sur son état. Rita Skeeter et Lee Jordan satisfaits acquiescèrent puis les sorciers s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente en compagnie du Ministre désireux d'être présent à la clinique au moment de la naissance du bébé qui marquerait l'aube d'une ère nouvelle pour le monde sorcier britannique plus du tout habitué à des conceptions spontanées ou des accouchements.

Kingsley espérait donc que la vision du nouveau-né inciterait ses concitoyens à procréer. De plus, la mère avait affirmé tenter d'enrayer la malédiction pesant sur ses compatriotes plus tard, ce qui avait soulevé une immense vague d'espoir auprès des gens. En attendant, les sorciers attendaient impatiemment la naissance du premier bébé de l'année donc ils se tenaient derrière leurs postes de radio ou devant la _Magic'Tv_ pour obtenir des nouvelles après les flashs spéciaux lancés par Jordan ainsi que Skeeter. Toutefois, Kingsley ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que ses compatriotes finirent par délaisser leurs foyers pour se réunir en masse devant la clinique. Le Ministre alla les observer puis ne sut pas dire qui des femmes ou des hommes étaient les plus excités par cette future naissance.

Hermione elle-même n'avait pas pu résister et était présente parmi la foule où nul ne se souciait de son identité en ce moment car tout le monde attendait seulement la naissance du premier bébé de l'année car l'enfant était à leurs yeux la preuve concrète d'une nouvelle aube pour tous. En son for intérieur, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout espérait bien voir Pansy parvenir à enrayer la malédiction donc elle n'avait pas sourcillé quand le Ministre donna rapidement de nombreuses autorisations à la maîtresse des potions pour lui permettre de travailler sur ses potions destinées aux ex Mangemorts et les tester rapidement afin de pouvoir ensuite s'occuper de l'autre malédiction.

D'ailleurs, Lucius Malefoy abasourdi se sentait vraiment mieux grâce à son nouveau traitement même s'il ne criait pas victoire car Pansy lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils devaient s'assurer d'enrayer la malédiction de façon définitive. En attendant, l'ex Mangemort était déjà bien heureux de retrouver une partie de sa rigueur et se soumettait donc sans soucis à tous les tests demandés. Sa meilleure mine donnait également de l'espoir à son fils mais aussi Blaise Zabini terrorisé à l'idée de mourir. Ensuite, le vieux Malefoy chassa ses pensées au moment du retour de Narcisse qui était avec lui au moment de l'arrivée de Pansy à la clinique puis elle était sortie dans le corridor afin d'obtenir des détails. Le vieux Malefoy apprit ainsi que la maîtresse des potions était dans la salle de travail puis il retint une grimace amusée face à l'excitation de sa femme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Saejin avait obtenu la possibilité de rester encore un peu auprès de sa mère puisque le col était dilaté de trois centimètres seulement. Ron acceptait sa présence car il était conscient des troubles de sa belle-fille qui s'était longtemps crue coupable de l'accouchement prématuré de sa mère en 2016 puis de la soi-disant mort de Kaiden. Aussi, Saejin obtenait enfin la possibilité de se « racheter » à ses yeux. Le sorcier finit cependant par s'éloigner un instant afin de laisser les deux femmes parler entre elles :

« _ Eej ça te fait mal ?

\- Oui mais les potions calmantes rendent la douleur supportable donc ne t'inquiètes pas Saejin. Tenta de la rassurer sa mère tout en résistant de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer sous l'effet d'une contraction plus violente.

\- Eej je voulais te demander encore une fois pardon pour t'avoir abandonné en 2016. Dit Saejin.

\- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné Saejin car nous nous étions disputées et puis tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la vieille folle Adiriig provoquerait la naissance de ton frère pour nous le voler. Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Oui mais j'aurais pu t'aider si j'étais restée avec toi au lieu de partir avec Munkhe. Regretta Saejin.

\- Non c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

\- Hein ? S'exclama sa fille.

\- La vieille Adiriig aurait pu s'en prendre à toi si tu étais restée près de la couveuse de Kaiden chez les Moldus car elle voulait l'emmener à tout prix. Aussi, je n'aurais vraiment pas supporté ta perte en plus de celle du bébé. Expliqua sa mère.

\- Mais…

\- Tu comprendras ce que je dis quand tu deviendras maman toi aussi mais sache que je vous aime tous les sept et toi en particulier car tu es mon premier bébé même si c'est Aav qui t'a porté dans son ventre. Dit Pansy tout en saisissant sa main pour la réconforter.

\- Eej… Sut seulement dire Saejin émue.

\- Tu resteras toujours ma perle à moi parmi tes frères ou ta sœur. Je ne fais pas de différence entre vous. Insista Pansy._ »

Ensuite, Saejin finit par embrasser sa mère puis sortit afin de la laisser vivre ce moment en toute intimité avec Ron. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup car elle resta derrière la porte sans se soucier du reste. De leur coté, les sorciers s'étaient organisés devant la clinique au point de s'échanger des sandwiches ainsi que des boissons chaudes devant une _Magic'TV_ ainsi que des postes de radio installés sous des tentes sorcières montées à la hâte grâce à la magie. Malgré l'heure tardive, les Britanniques n'entendaient pas rentrer chez eux avant la naissance. Les mongols installés au village restèrent sincèrement surpris par ce fait mais Jacob leur rappela la rareté des enfants ici puis ses compatriotes comprirent enfin l'attitude de ces gens avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rita Skeeter et Lee Jordan faisaient le pied de grue tout en relayant à la radio ainsi que la _Magic'TV_ les informations données par un membre de la clinique toutes les heures. Ils prenaient également soin de se rendre aux portes de la clinique afin d'avertir les sorciers amassés dehors puisque le personnel hospitalier ne faisait entrer que les malades ou les familiers afin de ne pas être débordé par la foule de curieux.

Dans la salle de travail, Pansy épuisée suivait les indications de Nott, Susan Bones et Candy tout en inspirant profondément dans le masque à oxygène régulièrement tendu. Elle était aussi gavée de potion Naraantsuya pour l'aider à résister de son mieux sous le regard inquiet de Ron. Ce dernier se sentait pratiquement impuissant face à la souffrance de son épouse et ne savait pas comment la soulager. Le rouquin se souvenait de la naissance difficile de Kaiden puis estima celle-ci toute aussi compliquée même si Nott affirmait que tout allait bien. D'ailleurs, le médicomage affirmait que Pansy pouvait manifestement accoucher par voie basse cette fois-ci et voulait donc attendre au lieu de provoquer une césarienne.

Ronald estimait donc ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider sa femme mais sa femme le détrompa tout en saisissant sa main pour s'y accrocher durant une contraction :

« _ Tu es là Ronny et c'est l'essentiel.

\- Mais je ne peux rien faire pour te soulager. Regretta Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : tu supportes mes ongles dans ta main même si ça te fait mal, tu me parles et tu es là. Ta présence m'apaise. Affirma sa femme.

\- Je voudrais faire plus.

\- La prochaine fois c'est toi qui accouche à ma place si tu veux. Tenta de plaisanter Pansy.

\- Euh non : Honey, je n'ai vraiment pas ton courage, celui des autres femmes ou des hommes comme Adrian, Jacob et Toorj pour accoucher. Répondit Ron.

\- L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là _My Dear_, le reste passera après l'arrivée du Bébé puis on en aura un troisième d'ici un an ou deux. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Au fait les tourtereaux : vous nous révélez enfin le nom de la petite princesse Weasley ou pas ? Demanda Nott.

\- Non c'est une surprise jusqu'à son arrivée. Claironna Pansy tout en serrant la main de Ronny.

\- Je m'incline face à la décision de ma femme. Affirma Ron amusé à l'idée de voir Nott languir.

\- J'ai fait un pari avec Harper et Greg : Pans' ne déçois pas ton frère adoré, c'est-à-dire, moi. Feignit de se lamenter Nott._ »

Ensuite, il constata que le col était maintenant dilaté à six centimètres puis l'information fut relayée par Hannah Londubat au Ministre et aux journalistes. Ces derniers la transmirent à leurs auditeurs ou téléspectateurs ainsi que les sorciers toujours amassés devant la clinique. Chaque nouveau centimètre dilaté était salué par un toast sous les tentes installées devant la clinique mais les britanniques prudents se limitaient à un petit verre seulement afin de rester sobres au lieu d'être expulsés de la place par le service de sécurité en cas de désordre sur la voie publique. D'ailleurs les aurors étaient également présents pour contrôler la situation.

Harry abasourdi ne cessait de contempler l'émotion de tous ces sorciers pour l'accouchement d'un enfant qui n'était pas le leur mais représentait un nouvel espoir à leurs yeux. L'auror avait vu les regards concentrés des femmes comme si elles étaient en train de faire de leur mieux pour soutenir Pansy à distance. Les hommes semblaient également vivre cet événement comme une chose inouïe tout en rêvant de pouvoir faire la même chose que Weasley d'ici peu. En attendant, Ginger était déjà en train de préparer son magasin à l'assaut des futurs clients cette nuit ou demain matin après avoir compris que tout le monde voulait offrir un cadeau au bébé.

Après avoir été avertis de la situation dehors, Pansy et Ron avaient commandé à Naé différentes pâtisseries mais aussi du chocolat chaud. Ce dernier prit donc la place du whisky pur feu car les Britanniques pouvaient en boire à volonté sans craindre de se saouler et ne pas s'apercevoir de la naissance tant attendue à cause de leur ébriété. Naé passa donc toute la nuit à distribuer des pâtisseries ainsi que du chocolat chaud aux sorciers britanniques. Elle en porta aussi aux deux journalistes et le Ministre qui apprécia grandement son geste. D'ailleurs, Kingsley ne comptait pas se coucher, ni partir de la clinique tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré de la naissance ainsi que de l'état du bébé. Skeeter en faisait de même car elle se serait coupée les deux bras plutôt que de manquer le premier véritable scoop de l'année. Enfin, Lee Jordan non plus ne quitterait pas son poste avant la naissance.

Enfin, les sorciers britanniques effectuèrent un autre toast à base de chocolat chaud après l'annonce de la dilatation complète du col de Pansy puis de son transfert dans la salle d'accouchement à une heure du matin. Saejin euphorique envoya un patronus à ses frères et Hugo pour le leur annoncer puis elle attendit impatiemment la naissance du bébé.

* * *

Entre-temps, Pansy fut positionnée sur la table d'accouchement puis s'accrocha à la main de Ron pendant les poussées. Ce dernier observait sa femme affaiblie mais encore consciente malgré toutes les potions calmantes ingurgitées avant de l'encourager de son mieux car ce serait bientôt fini. Effectivement, la sorcière sentait le passage de l'enfant puis Ronald l'aida à se redresser légèrement pour lui permettre d'assister à la naissance. Les deux époux émus observèrent l'apparition du sommet du crane pendant que Pansy essoufflée continuait ses poussées. Ronald ébloui observa l'apparition progressive du bébé aidé par Nott, Susan Bones et Candy.

Enfin, Pansy s'appuya sur son Ronny et poussa une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras pendant que Nott saisit un minuscule poupon qui poussa aussitôt un premier cri vigoureux à deux heures du matin. Les parents émus jusqu'aux larmes observèrent leur enfant rapidement posée sur le ventre de sa mère. La sorcière sanglota tout en saisissant sa fille aussi belle que le jour à ses yeux puis Ron troublé l'embrassa sur le sommet du crane. Nott content de lui observa le premier bébé né à la clinique puis l'estima lui aussi de toute beauté. Il considéra également que sa mixité avait contribué à sa splendeur. Ébloui par sa fille, Ronald acquiesça distraitement tout en contemplant ce petit être si exceptionnel à ses yeux.

« _ _Hello Sweetie: you're very welcome my joy. _

_\- I love you Sweetie and Daddy too_. Renchérit Pansy.

_\- She's beautiful like you and I love both of you, _Affirma Ron ébloui par sa fille mais surtout amoureux de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie ainsi que de leur bébé.

_\- Her eyes are blue like yours Ronny_! S'exclama Pansy impressionnée par la limpidité des yeux de leur fille.

_\- The color is mine but she has your eyes. _Dit Ron abasourdi car la petite fille détenait ses yeux bleus mais en amande comme ceux de sa mère.

\- Je dirai que votre fille est vraiment le fruit de l'union entre la Mongolie et l'Angleterre car elle a des traits asiatiques dont des yeux en amande mais cette petite détient une peau laiteuse ainsi que la couleur des yeux bleus de son papa anglais. Conclut Nott tout en observant ce beau bébé eurasien doté de petits cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

\- C'est le plus beau bébé du monde. Renchérit Ron déjà gaga de sa fille.

\- Bon alors maintenant vous nous dites enfin son prénom pour que nous puissions l'inscrire sur le registre ? Demanda Hannah Londubat sincèrement ravie face à ce beau bébé.

\- Elle s'appelle _Ayleen_. Dirent aussitôt les parents.

\- C'est joli. Estima Susan Bones.

\- J'ai gagné mon pari ! _Se vanta Nott_ J'étais certain que vous ne l'appelleriez pas Sakura même si Greg prétendait le contraire.

\- C'est quelle heure ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Deux heures cinq.

\- Honey tu m'as donné le plus beau des cadeaux aujourd'hui. Répondit son mari tout en caressant les petites mains de leur fille.

_\- I love you so. _Dit Pansy

_\- I love you too_.

\- Ahhh j'ai vraiment mal :on dirait que j'ai d'autres contractions. Avoua soudainement Pansy abasourdie.

\- C'est normal : tu vas expulser le placenta Pansy. Répliqua Nott.

\- Non, non Médicomage Nott : Pansy recommences à pousser car ton deuxième bébé va arriver ! Affirma Hannah Londubat abasourdie en train d'examiner la parturiente._ »

Hannah Londubat encouragea Pansy surprise puis Candy prit la petite Ayleen dans les bras afin de la nettoyer pendant que l'équipe médicale s'affairait auprès de la parturiente soutenue par Ronald abasourdi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nott saisit délicatement un second nouveau-né puis félicita les parents pour leur seconde petite fille toute aussi jolie que sa jumelle monozygote malgré son coté farceur probablement hérité de ses oncles les jumeaux Weasley car personne ne l'avait vue durant les échographies. Toutefois Nott estima qu'elle était manifestement placée derrière sa sœur donc cela ne leur avait pas permis de la voir.

Ensuite, Pansy épuisée mais émerveillée put tenir dans ses bras sa nouvelle fille quelques secondes avant d'affirmer l'aimer et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ron abasourdi mais ravi la caressa lui aussi puis fit noter des détails à sa femme :

« _ Regardes : elle est identique à sa sœur mais en même temps je la trouve unique.

\- Oui et ses yeux sont si bleus comme ceux d'Ayleen.

\- Par contre, elle est toute petite et encore plus menue qu'Ayleen. Constata Ron inquiet.

\- Nott : elle tremble et elle a du mal à respirer ! Paniqua Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : cela peut arriver. Nous allons l'examiner puis la placer en couveuse si besoin car je pense qu'elle doit réguler sa température corporelle. On au aussi l'aider pour ses problèmes respiratoires. La rassura Nott tout en tendant les bras pour saisir le bébé minuscule plus petit que sa jumelle.

\- A tout à l'heure ma chérie : Maman va venir très vite te rejoindre._ Dit Pansy préoccupée. _ Ronny tu restes avec elle hein ? Demanda la jeune femme anxieuse.

\- Oui, je ne m'éloignerai pas une seule seconde. Promit Ron conscient des peurs de sa femme après le rapt de Kaiden dans sa couveuse en 2016.

\- Comment s'appelle ce bébé ? Demanda Hannah Londubat.

\- Euh c'est si inattendu qu'on ne sait pas encore. Avoua Ron.

\- Maman ? Hasarda Saejin qui était finalement entrée après avoir cru entendre non pas un mais deux bébés pleurer.

\- Saejin que fais-tu là ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien car personne n'est venu nous avertir dehors et puis j'ai cru entendre les cris de deux bébés. Confessa Saejin inquiète.

\- Tes cadettes ont manifestement repris le coté farceur de leurs oncles les jumeaux Weasley ou de tes frères Toorjii et Nansal. Expliqua sa mère tout en observant le second bébé nettoyé par Candy avant son départ en couveuse.

\- Hein je n'ai pas eu qu'une petite sœur ? Demanda Saejin

\- Non la deuxième est plus petite que sa jumelle et se cachait juste derrière. Ce sont des jumelles monozygotes. Expliqua Nott.

\- Wow du coup j'ai deux autres sœurs et Maman a eu huit enfants en tout ! S'esclaffa Saejin.

\- Oui : ta mère a battu le record de Molly Weasley et elle va continuer si un autre bébé est toujours prévu par les parents. Estima Nott secrètement satisfait de voir les Serpentards battre des Gryffondors pour une fois.

\- On verra ça plus tard car nous allons déjà avoir du pain sur la planche. Dit Pansy

\- Comment s'appellent mes sœurs ? Interrogea Saejin.

\- La première s'appelle Ayleen et on doit vite choisir un prénom pour votre sœur.

\- Pourquoi pas _Avelynn: _c'est joli et puis ça ressemble à celui de sa jumelle. Proposa Ron.

\- Va pour Avelynn. Dit Pansy.

\- Pansy : on va te soigner puis tu verras tes petites d'ici peu car je placerai la couveuse sorcière dans ta chambre d'hôpital. La rassura Nott.

\- A tout à l'heure mes chéries : Ronny tu suis Avelynn hein ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Oui. La rassura Ron._ »

Ensuite, Saejin resta auprès de sa mère épuisée, ravie pour la naissance surprise de sa troisième fille et inquiète à la fois puisqu'elle placée en couveuse. Sa première enfant fit de son mieux pour la rassurer pendant que Nott transportait Avelynn jusqu'à l'une des quatre couveuses sorcières. Ron put le suivre mais aussi assister à tous les soins tout en tenant contre lui la petite Ayleen maintenant blottie dans ses langes. Le sorcier fut rassuré par la vision d'Avelynn qui respirait manifestement mieux au sein de sa couveuse. Nott expliqua que la petite allait bien mais elle était plus faible que sa jumelle. Aussi, elle devait réguler sa température, se reprendre un peu mais aussi de prendre du poids avant de pouvoir sortir de la couveuse.

Toutefois, Pansy resterait auprès d'elle puisque les couveuses sorcières pouvaient se placer dans les chambres des parturientes. Ron acquiesça puis le suivit au moment où Nott poussa la couveuse jusque dans la chambre préparée pour la maman. Ensuite, il détacha enfin son regard de ses deux petites poupées pour contempler la chambre. Il nota alors le lit douillet d'après Nott, la teinture pastel des murs, le berceau placé près du lit pour Ayleen, l'armoire, la commode, la desserte et la _Magic'TV_ mais aussi le canapé convertible en lit pour le papa.

* * *

Une fois Ron installé près de ses deux filles, le sorcier soulagé assista à l'arrivée de sa femme transportée puis déposée sur le lit. Pansy rassurée put enfin contempler ses cadettes et s'occuper d'elles avec Ron sous le flash de Saejin euphorique qui finit par envoyer un patronus à ses frères mais aussi Hugo. Nott laissa la petite famille vivre ce moment en toute intimité puis il appela ses collègues. Ensuite, le médicomage se rendit lui-même auprès du ministre en compagnie de Susan Bones, Candy Nott et Hannah Londubat. Kingsley se leva aussitôt à sa vue avant de demander des nouvelles sous le regard des deux journalistes qui l'avaient rejoint en trombe sous les reprises du technicien de la Magic'TV et le flashe du photographe de Skeeter :

« _ L'enfant est née Mr Nott ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle va bien et comment se porte Mrs Weasley ? Demanda Kingsley.

\- Mrs Weasley est très fatiguée mais elle va bien. Répondit Nott pour ménager son effet.

\- Et l'enfant ? Interrogea le Ministre.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demandèrent les deux journalistes.

\- Alors je veux vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle mais aussi remercier Mr le Ministre pour avoir su comprendre l'intérêt des couveuses magiques. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu placer ma petite patiente dans l'une d'elle pour l'aider à se reprendre après sa naissance pendant que sa sœur est dans les bras de leurs parents en ce moment. Claironna Théodore.

\- Sa soeur ? Mais alors, Mrs Weasley a mis au monde plus d'une fille aujourd'hui ? Demanda Skeeter avide de scoop.

\- Effectivement, Mrs Weasley a donné le jour à des jumelles monozygotes pour notre plus grande surprise. Avoua Nott.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu le second bébé à l'échographie sorcière ? Demanda Skeeter tout en élaborant déjà des critiques sur le sujet.

\- Non car la petite était placée derrière sa sœur et ne bougeait manifestement pas beaucoup. Il arrive parfois que les médecins moldus mais aussi des médicomages confirmés ne détecte pas le second bébé quand il est placé derrière le premier que ce soit avec ou sans échographie. Expliqua Nott pour couper court aux polémiques déjà imaginées par la journaliste.

\- Ah. Répondit simplement Skeeter après avoir compris le message.

\- Mais cette seconde petite va bien? S'inquiéta le Ministre ravi de voir deux bébés naitre d'un coup mais inquiet de la santé du second.

\- L'enfant va mieux parce que nous l'avons placée dans la couveuse sorcière obtenue grâce à votre autorisation Mr le Ministre. Insista Nott.

\- Autrement, cette petite aurait pu avoir de grosses difficultés sans cette couveuse. Les bébés prématurés ne sont pas les seuls à avoir parfois des problèmes. Renchérit Susan Bones.

\- Ah non ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- Non: les jumelles sont nées à terme mais la seconde a besoin de réguler sa température corporelle qui est trop basse en ce moment et de prendre du poids. Or les sortilèges de réchauffement ne sont pas efficaces car c'est difficile de mesure l'intensité d'un tel sort sur un nouveau-né. En revanche, la couveuse sorcière nous permet d'établir la température nécessaire pour la survie mais aussi le bien-être de l'enfant sans prendre de risques ou la blesser à cause d'un sortilège mal mesuré. Enfin, la petite a des problèmes respiratoires mais elle parvient à respirer correctement au sein de la couveuse. Par contre, je ne sais pas si nous l'aurions sauvée sans la couveuse. Expliqua Susan Bones.

\- Mr le Ministre, j'ai travaillé à Sainte-Mangouste et nous ne possédions pas cette technologie donc les bébés prématurés ou même des nourrissons nés à terme mais plus faibles comme cette enfant n'avaient pas beaucoup de chances de survie. Aussi, je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir travailler ici tout en sachant que les nouveaux-nés seront soignés avec le maximum de soins possible grâce à ces couveuses. Alors, je vous remercie moi aussi pour avoir permis à notre directeur d'importer ces couveuses. Ajouta également Hannah.

\- J'en suis très heureux Mrs Londubat car rien ne me tient plus à cœur que le bien-être de mes compatriotes dont les bébés car ces derniers sont notre futur. Affirma le Ministre flatté.

\- Et moi je suis très heureux de travailler avec vous Mrs Londubat, Miss Bones et Mrs Nott car vous êtes très expérimentées ainsi que professionnelles toutes les trois. D'ailleurs, c'est Mrs Londubat qui a détecté la présence du second bébé puis a incité Mrs Weasley à se préparer pour la seconde naissance. Ensuite Mrs Candy a pris soin des jumelles en compagnie de Miss Bones avant que je ne place la petite dans sa couveuse. Ajouta Nott.

\- Je vous en prie. Dit Hannah rougissante.

\- En tout cas, ce fut un travail d'équipe donc je vous remercie toutes les trois pour avoir collaboré au bon déroulement de cette première naissance à Green-Silver Wood. Renchérit Nott.

\- Comment s'appellent les jumelles ? Demanda ensuite Lee Jordan curieux.

\- A vous l'honneur de le révéler Mesdames puisque les parents nous l'ont autorisé. Dit Nott.

\- Ayleen et Avelynn Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij. Révélèrent aussitôt les femmes flattées.

\- Pouvons-nous voir les jumelles ou Mrs Weasley ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- Pour l'instant, Mrs Weasley ne reçoit pas de visites car elle a besoin de repos et les jumelles aussi. D'ailleurs, la couveuse de la petite Avelynn est dans la chambre de sa mère tout comme le berceau de sa jumelle donc elles ont besoin d'un peu de calme toutes les trois. Ensuite, les premières visites seront bien évidemment réservées à la famille. Expliqua Nott.

\- Pouvons-nous avoir des détails supplémentaires sur les jumelles ou l'accouchement, voire, des photographies au moins ? Tenta Skeeter.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner d'avantage d'informations pour l'instant mais mon équipe et moi-même ferons probablement une conférence de presse plus tard. _ Promit Nott._ Par contre, veuillez m'excuser mais quelqu'un doit aller annoncer la naissance des jumelles à nos compatriotes car ils sont encore en train d'attendre. _

Toutefois, les cris d'enthousiasme qui s'élevèrent dans la foule lui fit comprendre que les gens étaient manifestement en train de suivre l'interview improvisée en direct depuis les postes de radio et la _Magic'TV_ portée par l'un des sorciers. Ces derniers euphoriques saluèrent avec joie la naissance surprise du second nouveau-né avant de porter un toast à chacune des fillettes mais aussi Kingsley pour l'importation des couveuses magiques. Le Ministre satisfait estima que les gens allaient enfin recommencer à vivre normalement puis songeraient à concevoir des enfants à la vue des jumelles. Il affirma ensuite aider Nott à obtenir la possibilité d'acheter des couveuses supplémentaires. Enfin, Kingsley se présenta devant la foule enthousiaste en compagnie de l'équipe de médicomagie surprise par les vivats de tous ces sorciers.

Le Ministre donna ensuite un ordre à Harry qui le transmit à George chargé par Kingsley de créer un feu d'artifice spécial pour célébrer la naissance. Le rouquin s'était préparé depuis des mois donc la foule surprise et éblouie observa avec admiration les feux pendant que George ému contemplait la photo de ses deux petites nièces envoyée par Ron depuis son _Magic'Mobile_. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, George se sentit vraiment enthousiaste car il y avait de nouveau des jumeaux Weasley même s'il s'agissait de petites filles cette fois-ci...

* * *

Saejin dut ensuite retourner à Poudlard mais fut autorisée à emmener ses frères à la clinique en compagnie de Rose, Kushi, Kaiden et Hugo à neuf heures du matin. Entre-temps, Pansy avait pu se reposer un peu tout comme les nouveaux-nés et Ron. Enfin, les enfants du couple furent les premiers à pouvoir rencontrer les jumelles. Kushi abasourdi fit rire ensuite tout le monde par ses affirmations :

« _ Mais elles sont petites, moi j'étais plus gros sur les photos !

\- Oh oui Kushi, je m'en rappelle moi aussi. Affirma sa mère en songeant à son accouchement difficile en 2014.

\- Tu étais tout seul Kushi donc tu avais plus de place dans le ventre de Maman car Kaiden était minuscule alors. Expliqua Severus.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Kushi.

\- Eej : moi ton bébé toujours hein ? Demanda Kaiden soudainement jaloux des deux bébés car il était le plus petit avant.

\- Mais oui Kaiden tu seras toujours mon bébé. Le rassura sa mère avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Eej : pourquoi les jumelles ont pas les cheveux comme Kaiden mais comme nous même si c'est Ron leur papa ? Interrogea Kushi curieux.

\- Je suis votre maman donc vous avez tous repris mes cheveux. Expliqua simplement Pansy.

\- Mais elles ont les yeux de Ron. Affirmèrent les garçons surpris par la couleur des yeux en amande des jumelles.

\- Oui : un bébé a toujours quelque chose de ces deux parents donc vos sœurs ont pris les cheveux et les traits d'Eej mais elles ont la couleur de mes yeux. Affirma Ron souriant.

\- Je peux les toucher ? Demanda Kushi curieux.

\- Oui mais doucement. Dit Pansy avant de lui montre Ayleen._ »

Kushi put caresser sa sœur puis Kaiden en fit de même avant de laisser Ron reprendre le bébé pour permettre aux autres enfants d'en faire de même. Ensuite, Pansy lança le sortilège enseigné par Nott afin d'aseptiser les mains des bambins avant d'en utiliser un autre pour pouvoir passer les mains dans la paroi de la couveuse magique. Elle guida les doigts des enfants qui purent ainsi effleurer Avelynn curieuse mais pas effarouchée quelques secondes. Ensuite, ils laissèrent la place à leurs fratries. Hugo abasourdi admira ces bébés, néanmoins, le jeune homme était attristé par le fait que c'étaient ses demi-sœurs et non ses sœurs tout court puisque leur mère était Pansy au lieu d'Hermione.

L'adolescent contempla également son père manifestement au septième ciel puis il se demanda si Ron agit de la même manière à sa naissance avant de regretter encore une fois la destruction du _Retourneur de Temps_ par Oncle Harry. Hugo ne voulait pas effacer l'existence de ces cadets, néanmoins, il estimait que les choses seraient bien mieux si ces derniers étaient issus de sa mère à lui. Le sorcier dissimula cependant ses pensées pour ne pas attrister ou vexer Saejin manifestement en admiration devant leurs petites sœurs.

Au bout d'un moment, les adolescents retournèrent à Poudlard après avoir posé avec les parents pour de nombreuses photographies pendant que les plus petits restaient avec les deux adultes. Les grands-parents purent enfin rendre visite aux jumelles à leur tour puis Severus Rogue admira ses nouvelles descendantes avec orgueil depuis son cadre. Les Weasley seniors portèrent des chocolats pour la maman et des cadeaux pour les fillettes. Au cours de la visite, Naraantsuya devint dingue des jumelles tout comme Molly. Enfin les oncles et les tantes rendirent visite à la petite famille quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Vers midi, Ron sortit un moment de la chambre pour s'occuper de Kaiden mais aussi parler avec Skeeter afin qu'elle les laisse tranquille après avoir obtenu quelques informations sur les deux bébés :

« _ Comment vont votre femme ainsi que les jumelles Mr Weasley ?

\- Bien je vous remercie même si Pansy est bien évidemment fatiguée après son accouchement et si notre petite Avelynn est encore en couveuse.

\- Elle n'est donc toujours pas sortie ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Non sa température corporelle n'est pas encore assez bonne et elle doit prendre un peu de poids donc on attend mais bon cela arrive souvent pour des jumeaux chez les moldus vous savez.

\- Elle est avec vous d'après Mr Nott ?

\- Oui : les couveuses magiques peuvent se déplacer donc Avelynn est auprès de nous dans la chambre et nous pouvons nous en occuper en glissant nos mains à l'intérieur. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur de devoir vous occuper de votre enfant de cette manière ?

\- C'est certain que je préférerais prendre ma fille dans les bras au lieu de la laisser dans sa couveuse mais je suis conscient qu'elle a besoin de prendre des forces et de respirer sans problèmes avant de pouvoir affronter le monde extérieur. Donc je peux attendre sans problèmes. Affirma Ron.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti votre femme et vous quand Mrs Londubat vous a annoncé l'arrivée d'un deuxième enfant ?

\- Franchement, ce fut une surprise totale mais j'en suis vraiment heureux et ma femme aussi.

\- C'est un peu comme si vous fetiez votre anniversaire à l'avance aujourd'hui Mr Weasley non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai donc je peux vous assurer que ma femme m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux à l'avance. Affirma Ron.

\- Pensez-vous avoir d'autres enfants après votre fils Kaiden et vos deux filles ?

\- Alors, nous avions prévu de concevoir un nouveau bébé dans un an ou deux mais maintenant on va probablement attendre ou en rester là car la petite enfance des jumelles ne sera probablement pas de tout repos. Toutefois, je n'exclus pas l'idée d'avoir un petit dernier avec Pansy d'ici deux ou trois ans si la maman est d'accord. Affirma Ron hilare.

\- A présent, vous êtes le papa de cinq enfants et Mrs Weasley la maman de huit. Calcula Skeeter songeuse.

\- Oui: c'est ça le fait d'être une famille recomposée mais on aime tous nos enfants donc nous sommes heureux ainsi. Expliqua Ron.

\- Pouvez-vous nous donner des détails sur les jumelles Mr Weasley car vous n'avez encore montré aucune photo. Insista Rita Skeeter.

\- Oui c'est vrai : mes filles sont des jumelles monozygotes donc elles sont identiques. Après, elles finiront peut-être par se différencier grâce à la coiffure, le look vestimentaire ou le maquillage plus tard.

\- Mais comment sont-elles maintenant ? Insista Skeeter.

\- Alors mes filles sont très brunes comme leur maman et elles ont ses traits. Mes jumelles ressemblent donc à des petites asiatiques mais elles ont des yeux sont aussi bleus que les miens même s'ils ont la même forme que ceux de leur maman. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est inattendu pour des petits eurasiens non ? Demanda Skeeter sincèrement surprise.

\- Pansy et moi sommes déjà habitués à sortir de la norme avec notre petit Kaiden puisqu'il détient des reflets roux dans ses cheveux donc plus rien ne nous surprend. De plus, nous sommes dans le monde magique donc nos essences de sorciers peuvent jouer bien des tours à la génétique. Estima Ron.

\- Vous aviez tout prévu pour un seul bébé je suppose donc comment vous allez vous organiser après votre retour à la maison ?

\- Alors les vêtements et les couches ne manqueront pas donc nous sommes parés de ce point de vue-là. Par contre, je vais aller changer le landau acheté chez Ginger afin de prendre un landau double. Ma femme détenait déjà une poussette pour ses premiers jumeaux mais ils sont grands donc l'engin est un peu vieux : aussi, il est temps de changer. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Et pour le lit ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez réalisé un superbe berceau en bois pour votre bébé puisque vous étiez censés avoir une seule fille.

\- Oui : _Daddy _va donc se ruer dans son établi durant les prochains jours afin d'en réaliser un second. En attendant, nous allons acheter un petit berceau supplémentaire même si nos filles préféreraient probablement dormir ensemble dans celui réalisé par Papa au lieu d'être séparées. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ayleen cherche sa sœur quand on l'éloigne de la couveuse magique et Avelynn n'aime pas se tenir loin d'elle non plus. On dépose donc souvent Ayleen avec Avelynn à l'intérieur de la couveuse magique puis toutes deux semblent s'apaiser ensemble. Révéla Ron._ »

Pendant ce temps, Toorj vint chercher Kushi à la clinique afin de le garder avec lui. L'auror félicita son ex avant d'admirer les jumelles, le mongol était sincèrement content pour Pansy, néanmoins, il songeait que ces fillettes auraient du être les siennes s'il n'avait pas été un crétin en 2014… Il finit par prendre congé avec Kushi tout en retenant un soupir. Fort heureusement pour lui, Candy le rencontra dans le couloir puis nota sa tristesse et lui proposa une soirée pizza avec Kushi mais aussi Bora plus tard. Le Mongol se reprit légèrement avant d'affirmer venir la chercher à la fin de son service…

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Ministre rendit visite aux parents surpris par cet honneur mais en même temps méfiants en songeant à la Loi sur le Mariage promulguée dans les autres dimensions. Ils se montrèrent cependant très courtois et remercièrent sincèrement Kingsley pour les couveuses magiques car son utilisation avait permis à Avelynn de réguler sa température corporelle au lieu de souffrir ou dépérir. Le Ministre fit preuve de modestie en affirmant avoir agi pour le bien de tous les futurs bébés puis contempla les deux jumelles. A ses yeux, ces bébés étaient la promesse d'un futur donc il se montra très bien disposé à leur égard ou celui des parents manifestement très prolifiques. En tout cas, il trouva ces enfants vraiment très belles ainsi que particulières avec leurs yeux en amande si bleus puis Kingsley posa pour une photo souvenir avec les jumelles.

Le 1er mars, soit le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron, Nott fit enfin sortir Avelynn de la couveuse magique pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents heureux de la serrer dans leurs bras. Ronald affirmait qu'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau reçu aujourd'hui. Par contre, Ron et Pansy abasourdis observèrent la foule qui s'était de nouveau amassée devant la clinique au cours de la soirée dans l'espoir d'entrevoir enfin les jumelles. Le couple avait reçu aussi de nombreux cadeaux pour les bébés mais aussi des bouquets de fleurs ainsi que des chocolats destinés à la maman. A la fin les deux époux décidèrent de contenter la curiosité des gens pour éviter de les voir s'agglutiner à la clinique ou tenter de rentrer chez eux pour voir les jumelles après leur sortie le dimanche 3 mars. La sorcière estima que les sorciers étaient en ce moment comme les moldus qui attendaient les moldus Kate et William pour entrevoir George le futur roi d'Angleterre un jour. Toutefois, Pansy comprenait aussi l'enthousiasme des sorciers britanniques en mal d'enfants.

Ils finirent donc par discuter de la situation avec Nott puis le Serpentard leur conseilla d'organiser une petite apparition publique sur le parvis de la clinique ou au balcon, voire, à la _Magic'TV_ au moment de leur sortie de la clinique. Pansy pouffa en imaginant imiter Kate Middleton avant d'appeler son Ronny surpris _Prince William_ à la sauce sorcière. Le médicomage affirma qu'elle était une célébrité chez les sorciers et envoya donc le porte-parole de la clinique dehors pour annoncer que les parents feraient une apparition publique au moment de la sortie des jumelles ainsi que de leur maman.

Le dimanche après-midi, Naraantsuya aida donc sa fille à s'habiller et la coiffa de son mieux pendant que Ron s'occupait de leurs jumelles. Enfin, le sorcier coucha les deux petites dans le double landau puis saisit le sac contenant les cadeaux mais aussi les affaires de Pansy ainsi que des jumelles pendant que sa femme se mit aux commandes de la poussette. Le couple parcourut tout en saluant les membres du personnel médical ou les patients ravis rencontrés sur leur chemin et qui se précipitaient sur le landau pour entrevoir les bébés.

Une fois parvenus devant les portes de la clinique, le couple dut attendre le déploiement du service de sécurité par les aurors sur le parvis. Ils en profitèrent donc pour poser sous le flash du photographe de Rita Skeeter pour une seule photo en gros plan. La journaliste ravie ne protesta pas car elle détenait l'exclusivité puis la sorcière resta elle aussi surprise par les beaux yeux bleus des jumelles aux traits asiatiques. Elle échangea ensuite quelques propos avec Pansy durant une brève interview. Enfin, Harry entra à l'intérieur pour les rassurer sur le périmètre de sécurité établi avant de ressortir. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron ouvrit donc la porte de la clinique puis salua la foule avant de laisser la place à sa femme qui poussa le landau à l'extérieur. Les sorciers ravis observèrent avidement ce landau car ils avaient beau avoir vu les bébés des réfugiés mongols, ce n'était pas la même chose à leurs yeux cette fois-ci.

En effet, Ron était parvenu à concevoir deux bébés avec sa femme malgré sa stérilité partielle. Aussi, ses filles étaient les deux premiers enfants britanniques issus d'une conception spontanée de la part de l'un des sorciers touchés par la malédiction. Ses compatriotes étaient donc vraiment heureux de voir l'espoir refleurir si l'un des leurs avait pu faire des enfants sans recourir à la potion. Ron salua gentiment la foule sous les flashes des sorciers ainsi que les _Magic'Mobiles_ de la Magic'TV ou des particuliers :

« _ Bonjour à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos cadeaux mais aussi tous vos vœux de bonheur ainsi que votre gentillesse.

\- Ron, Pansy : comment vont vos filles ? Demanda une sorcière.

\- Avelynn va bien maintenant qu'elle est sortie de la couveuse magique ? Interrogea un sorcier.

\- Oui car Avelynn respire maintenant sans assistance, elle a également pris un peu de poids. Enfin, sa température corporelle est à présent normale. Donc elle va bien aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à son séjour dans la couveuse magique. Répondit Pansy en utilisant le sortilège _Sonorus_ pour se faire entendre par tout le monde.

\- Ça fait quoi d'avoir un enfant ? Demanda une sorcière stérile depuis la malédiction lancée par Voldemort.

\- C'est magnifique et je vous souhaite d'en avoir vous aussi que ce soit par potion Bébé ou une conception spontanée si nous parvenons à enrayer la malédiction. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pansy tu vas vraiment tenter de l'enrayer ?

\- Oui je ne promets pas de miracles mais nous allons tenter mon équipe et celle du Medicomage Nott et de la sienne. Par contre, je vais attendre un peu pour commencer nos travaux car je veux d'abord m'occuper de mes jumelles et me reprendre un peu après l'accouchement. Répondit Pansy.

\- Pansy tu allaites tes filles ? S'enquit une femme.

\- Oui : je dois un peu m'organiser puisqu'elles sont deux mais c'est faisable. Ronald m'aide également beaucoup.

\- Comment sont-elles ? Demanda une autre.

\- Je crois que nos enfants ont parlé de leurs sœurs à leurs camarades de Poudlard même s'ils n'ont pas montré de photos. De plus, Ron a donné des détails à Mrs Skeeter l'autre jour. Donc vous savez qu'elles sont brunes et ont mes traits eurasiens ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui mais c'est vrai qu'elles ont les yeux bleus de Ron ? S'étonna un sorcier.

\- Oui c'est vrai : nos filles sont vraiment farceuses car Ayleen cachait bien Avelynn donc on ne la voyait vraiment pas durant les échographies. Ensuite, elles ont continué à nous surprendre par leurs très beaux yeux. Je sais que tous les parents pensent que leurs enfants sont les plus beaux mais je vous assure que les jumelles sont magnifiques. Répondit Ron.

\- Tu as pu réaliser le second petit lit ou pas ? Demanda un sorcier curieux.

\- Je l'ai commencé mais ça prend un peu de temps donc on comptait acheter un second berceau en attendant cependant Ginger nous l'a déjà offert. Expliqua Ron.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut voir vos jumelles ?_ »

Devant l'enthousiasme des gens, Ron et Pansy finirent par saisir leurs jumelles chaudement emmaillotées puis les prirent dans les bras pour les montrer quelques secondes aux Britanniques ravis :

« _ Quelles sont belles !

\- On dirait des poupées de porcelaine !

\- Regardez : elles ont vraiment les yeux en amande et les traits asiatiques de la maman mais leurs yeux sont bleus comme ceux du papa.

\- Elles sont magnifiques ! S'enthousiasmèrent les sorciers.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ça t'a fait quoi quand Mrs Londubat t'a dit que ton deuxième bébé allait arriver ?

\- Je suis restée surprise mais je n'ai pas vraiment réagi sur le coup et j'ai poussé pour lui donner le jour. Maintenant je suis vraiment heureuse de les avoir toutes les deux.

\- C'est vrai que vous allez rentrer dans le machin moldu et non utiliser le transplanage ou le réseau de cheminette pour retourner chez vous ? Demanda un sorcier curieux.

\- Oui c'est vrai : Avelynn va mieux mais elle n'est pas encore en état de supporter le transplanage ou un voyage à travers le réseau. Aujourd'hui, il ne fait pas froid cependant nous devons quand même faire attention donc nous ne voulons pas les exposer longtemps au grand air. Or ce serait le cas si nous rentrions à pied ou à bord d'une charrette. Expliqua Ron.

\- D'ailleurs voilà notre voiture : c'est mon beau-père Arthur qui la conduit et mon frère est à coté. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est Mr Weasley qui conduit ? Demanda un sorcier surpris.

\- Oui il est en train d'apprendre et mon beau-frère Kenji est à ses cotés. _ »

Effectivement, les sorciers surpris observèrent l'arrivée du SUV qui se gara sur le parvis. En effet, le conseil de la communauté avait autorisé le couple à repartir en voiture après avoir vu l'agglutinement de la foule devant la clinique. Aussi, il n'était pas question de risquer de blesser les jumelles à cause d'un geste malencontreux de la part de la foule en mal d'enfants. Ensuite, Arthur radieux remercia Kenji pour lui avoir permis de la conduire puisqu'il avait encore besoin d'un conducteur expérimenté. Une minute plus tard, les deux hommes descendirent de voiture puis ils aidèrent Ron et Naraantsuya à placer les jumelles dans des nacelles sous le regard curieux des sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas les voitures.

Ensuite, Pansy salua la foule et s'installa entre ses deux bébés. Ron souriant salua également les sorciers et les rejoignit en compagnie de Naraantsuya pendant que Kenji prenait le volant avant de démarrer aux cotés d'Arthur. Le trajet de retour fut un peu long car les aurors avaient organisé un cordon de protection durant tout le parcours. Ils imposaient également à Kenji une vitesse très limitée afin de pouvoir tout contrôler durant le trajet. Toutefois, le couple ne s'en formalisa pas car l'essentiel était de ramener leurs filles à la maison sans prendre de risques puisque des sorciers s'étaient amassés le long des rues et même de la route. Enfin, ils franchirent le portail de leur maison puis toute leur famille se précipita sur le perron pour les accueillir avant de les entraîner à la petite fête de bienvenue organisée pour les jumelles.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est parfois possible de ne pas voir le jumeau à l'échographie même si c'est rare. Enfin, je connais moi-même une personne eurasienne (la maman était coréenne) qui a des yeux bleus et des traits asiatiques alors que son frère également eurasien est totalement asiatique. Donc la description des jumelles se tient. Je sais que la comparaison avec William et Kate est un peu grosse mais rappelez-vous que les sorciers britanniques n'ont pratiquement pas d'enfants depuis des années. Donc c'est normal qu'ils veillent durant l'accouchement ou qu'ils s'enthousiasment pour l'arrivée de ces bébés. **_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la naissance ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'équipe médicale ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des journalistes ?**_

**_Que pensez-vous de l'engouement des gens ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous le Ministre ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous du feu d'artifice pour saluer la naissance ?_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des enfants du couple ?_**

**_Notamment celle d'Hugo ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous de la sortie du couple ou de leur attitude face aux gens ?_**

**_Que pensez-vous d'Arthur au volant du SUV ?_**


	19. La Chasse aux Oeufs

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard de parution mais j'avoue avoir privilégié mes autres fictions en ce moment. J'ai déjà le plan de la fiction en tête mais ce n'est pas encore écrit pour le moment. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Ron et Pansy restèrent confinés au sein de leur propriété pour profiter des premiers jours de leurs jumelles à la maison. Ils voulaient aussi éviter la foule des curieux dont l'engouement ne semblait pas prendre fin. En effet, le couple sortit donc de son isolement seulement pour assister au mariage de Naëlle et Greg puis des Flint. Les deux époux Weasley apprécièrent la décoration du jardin de Gregory qui avait été décoré de manière plus simple mais romantique. Goyle n'avait plus de famille à part sa mère et sa future femme qui elle-même était veuve d'un premier mari et avait perdu sa famille dans sa propre famille. Tous deux ne voulurent donc pas d'un mariage anglais trop fastueux ou une cérémonie mongole et avaient organisé une cérémonie plus intime.

Ensuite, Pansy aida Ron s'installer avec les jumelles, Kaiden ainsi que Kushi avant de s'éclipser puisqu'elle était l'un des témoins de Greg. Rigny et Mylena avaient été choisi comme témoins par la mariée pendant que Candy était bien contente de s'asseoir parmi le parterre des invités au lieu de participer à la cérémonie car elle n'aimait plus les mariages depuis la perte de son propre mari.

Elle nota ensuite l'arrivée de Toorj en compagnie de Bora et les salua. Le Mongol s'assit aussitôt à ses cotés pour ne pas rester seul. L'auror aimait bien le double de Pansy même s'il pensait toujours à son ex femme et aurait tout donné pour la récupérer. Conscient de l'impossibilité d'une telle chose, il se rapprochait donc le plus possible de Candy le double le plus ressemblant à Pansy et qui était doté de cheveux roux comme son ex durant sa jeunesse. De son coté, Candy était consciente de ce fait mais ça ne la dérangeait pas car elle ne songeait à rien de particulier avec lui puisque la jeune femme ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de la perte d'un être cher après la mort de son défunt mari.

L'évocation de son Teddy lui fit aussitôt penser au Nott d'ici. Candy avait du revoir ses à priori sur ce type qui démontrait un grand sens des responsabilités et un coté très humain envers ses patients. Enfin, elle aimait bien aussi la petite Lauren qui semblait l'apprécier également même si elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Jade ainsi que sa mère Ling. Cette dernière s'était un peu éloignée de Nott pour le moment après avoir compris son attirance pour Candy. Toutefois, la sorcière était également venue au mariage car Naëlle l'avait invitée puisque toutes deux s'étaient liées d'amitié en raison de leur expérience commune au sujet du transfert dans cette dimension.

Ling nota les difficultés de Jacob également invité et qui tentait d'apaiser Dora manifestement énervée. La sorcière s'approcha afin de l'aider puis tous deux parvinrent à calmer la fillette au bout d'un moment. Jacob la remercia pour son aide avant de discuter un moment avec elle sans inquiétude car il savait que la jeune femme ne nourrissait pas d'intentions particulières envers lui. Tous deux se découvrirent des points communs et continuèrent leur conversation en toute tranquillité avant de se taire au moment de l'arrivée des témoins du marié.

Les deux Serpentards avaient fière allure dans leurs vêtements verts et argent mais le médicomage taquina discrètement sa meilleure amie sur le fait que les gens observaient ses rondeurs pour savoir si elle reprendrait sa taille de guêpe d'ici peu ou non. Pansy lui rappela aussitôt son accouchement récent avant de planter ses ongles dans ses bras pour le punir après ses propos sur ses rondeurs inédites. Nott hilare affirma qu'elle ne lui faisait pas grand-chose avec ses ongles pratiquement coupés à ras de peur de blesser les jumelles à cause d'ongles trop longs. La sorcière répliqua malicieusement changer de tactique avant de le chatouiller discrètement et se retint pour ne pas glousser face à Théodore en train de faire de son mieux pour conserver son sérieux au lieu de s'esclaffer.

Ensuite, ils prirent place puis attendirent l'arrivée de Greg rayonnant de bonheur et plutôt élégant dans son costume réalisé par Marcus Flint qui s'était surpassé afin de lui créer un vêtement capable de le mettre en valeur malgré ses formes. Le couturier souriant et Harper lui firent le signe de la victoire à son passage tout comme Adrian assis auprès de Dennis amusé par la réaction de son compagnon plutôt réservé d'habitude en public. Enfin, le marié prit place sous le kiosque installé dans son jardin et décoré de roses rouges et blanches entrelacés. Il salua le sorcier chargé de célébrer la cérémonie avant d'attendre sa belle.

Les musiciens entamèrent alors la marche nuptiale puis Batbold saisit le bras de sa fille d'adoption afin de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Les invités admirèrent aussitôt la beauté de la mariée superbe dans une robe verte et argent. Toorj estima que les Serpentards étaient vraiment fixés sur leur Maison mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas troubler la cérémonie. Naëlle heureuse s'appuyait sur le bras de Batbold même si ce n'était pas son véritable père et était bien contente de pouvoir parcourir l'allée centrale parsemée de roses sans avoir besoin de sa canne grâce aux chaussures spéciales réalisées par son mari.

Un bonheur ne venant jamais seul, les deux futurs mariés avaient décidé d'attendre la fin de leur lune de miel pour annoncer la grossesse de la jeune femme. En attendant, ils étaient heureux de commencer enfin leur nouvelle vie aujourd'hui. En son for intérieur, Greg estimait goûter non seulement au bonheur mais également prendre une revanche sur la vie après tous les coups subis. Naëlle partageait son avis même si elle ne voulait plus songer au passé dont son défunt mari. La mariée prit donc joyeusement place aux cotés de son futur époux qui la trouva resplendissante. Les invités écoutèrent ensuite le sermon de l'officiant avant de s'émouvoir face aux vœux des deux époux. Ensuite, Ron fut l'un des premiers à se lever et à applaudir _Mr et Mrs Gregory Goyle_.

Le 8 mars, les époux Weasley se rendirent au mariage de Marcus où ils notèrent aussitôt le contrat entre le mariage simple mais si romantique des Goyle et celui des Flint. Tout d'abord, les invités n'étaient pas seulement des amis de Marcus (donc des Serpentards qui ne détenaient aucun problèmes d'infertilité) mais aussi des Britanniques atteints par la malédiction. Aussi, les gens se précipitèrent sur les jumelles bien à l'abri dans leur landau au lieu de s'asseoir à leur place avant l'arrivée des futurs mariés. Ron légèrement inquiet et Pansy gênée avaient même songé à rentrer mais Mrs Guipure ravie avait considéré la présence des deux bébés comme un heureux présage.

Ensuite, Ron fit de son mieux pour répondre poliment aux gens tout en faisant attention à ce qu'ils ne blessent pas les jumelles agacées par toutes les personnes désireuses de les effleurer tout au long de la cérémonie. Le mariage des Flint fut assez grandiose mais pompeux selon Ron même s'il admira sincèrement la tenue de l'ex Miss Guipure dont la mère s'était surpassée pour lui créer une robe inégalable. Pansy admira elle aussi la robe féerique de cette femme, néanmoins, elle avait largement préféré le mariage des Goyle.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, Pansy s'occupa de ses enfants puis les plus grands revinrent pour Pâques. Les sorciers curieux découvraient cette fête moldue mais revisitée par Naé qui avait crée des œufs de Pâques aussi bien pour les enfants que les adultes après que son « beau-frère » Goyle lui ai expliqué que les adultes en recevaient aussi en Italie. La jeune femme avait fait aussi appel à la Green-Silver Wood TV pour tourner des spots publicitaires. Les sorciers du monde entier curieux découvrirent donc d'abord devant leurs _Magic'TV_ les œufs en chocolat tout en observant les acteurs adultes et enfants recevoir des œufs avant de les ouvrir. Les gens se présentèrent donc en masse à la pâtisserie de Naé qui avait du demander de l'aide à Kenji, Jacob mais aussi engager du personnel parmi les réfugiés mongols et de jeunes sorciers britanniques pour réaliser tous les œufs nécessaires.

Ling avait aussi participé à la confection des œufs mais aussi la grande chasse aux œufs organisée à Green-Silver Wood le samedi 20 avril par la communauté. Cette dernière avait cependant pris soin d'inviter le Ministre qui dut même découper un ruban pour déclarer la chasse aux œufs ouvertes dans le « parc asiatique ». Hermione elle-même n'avait pas résisté et accepta de participer en compagnie de Roger heureux depuis que sa femme avait enfin décidé de laisser les Weasley de coté. Il salua donc sans aménité Ron rencontré durant la chasse aux œufs où le rouquin était en train de grimper dans un arbre pour aller chercher un œuf entrevu par Kaiden ravi. Ensuite, Ron observa son gamin fatigué et repus après les dix œufs dénichés par Daddy et Eej en sa compagnie. Il affirma donc le ramener à la maison où il resterait avec les jumelles en compagnie de leurs grands-mères. Enfin, Ronny embrassa sa femme et lui souhaita bonne chasse avec les garçons, Saejin et Toorj pendant que lui-même irait ensuite avec Hugo et Rose.

En effet, les deux époux étaient conscients de devoir se partager entre leurs propres enfants et leurs premiers gosses pas forcement désireux de toujours tout partager. Afin de mettre tout le monde d'accord, ils avaient donc établi des tours pour ne vexer personne. Aussi, Ron ramena Kaiden à la maison avant de rejoindre ses premiers enfants déjà en train de l'attendre. De son coté, Toorj fut satisfait de voir Pansy le rejoindre enfin puis leurs gamins ravis lui montrèrent leurs premiers trophée. Toutefois, Saejin affirma que la chasse pouvait vraiment commencer maintenant qu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Pansy acquiesça avant d'aider son ex à caler Bora dans son porte-bébé.

Pendant ce temps, Hugo apprécia ce moment d'intimité entre son père, sa sœur et lui puis parvint même à convaincre leur mère de participer avec eux après le départ de Roger pour prendre son service. L'adolescent nota l'amélioration de la relation entre ses parents depuis le jour où Hermione était venue chez les Weasley. Certes, ce n'était pas le grand amour mais il avait l'impression de les voir plus sereins et même légèrement amicaux entre eux. Ron aida même Hermione à sortir des ronces avant de la porter galamment pour ne pas la faire marcher dans une flaque de boue. Le sorcier ne songeait aucunement à un flirt et en fit de même pour sa fille mais Hugo ne put s'empêcher de regretter que ses parents n'aient pas trouvé le moyen de régler leurs problèmes avant.

Il estima que sa petite amie mais aussi sa fratrie devait probablement nourrir les mêmes regrets que lui lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les Rogue-Panshriij en train de dénicher des œufs. Ron s'esclaffa à la vue du loup en train de gratter la terre en compagnie de ses enfants pendant qu'un aigle saisissait des œufs perchés dans un nid. Le rapace vint se poser sur l'épaule du rouquin qui lissa ses plumes avant de lui demander de leur laisser quelques œufs à eux aussi. L'aigle croassa en guise de réponse et lui donna un coup de bec affectueux sur le nez. La jeune femme reprit ensuite son apparence humaine avant de le taquiner :

« _ Ronny : il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui trouve les chocolats et pas toi.

\- Et pourquoi ça Honey ?

\- Parce que comme ça, je t'épargne des calories sur ton ventre car je t'ai vu manger du chocolat en douce tout à l'heure au lieu de donner tous les œufs à Kaiden. Le taquina sa femme.

\- Mais non : je lui en ai laissé plein. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Remarques Pansy tu ne devrais pas te moquer de ton mari parce que tu en as mangé pas mal avec nous toi aussi. De plus question rondeurs, je te signale que tu n'as pas encore perdu les tiennes depuis ton accouchement. Donc tu ne dois pas taquiner ce pauvre Ron. Intervint Toorj après avoir repris forme humaine.

\- Toorj regarde plutôt ton nombril avant de critiquer le mien. Répondit son ex femme piquée sur le vif sous le regard hilare de Ron qui trouvait toujours les colères de son épouse extrêmement drôles.

\- Moi le mien il est très bien. _ Rétorqua le mongol avant d'exposer ses abdos en acier. Toi par contre, tu commences à prendre des kilos. _

\- Toorj… »

Ensuite, Ron s'esclaffa à la vue de sa femme qui se mit à courir après son ex mari soudainement moins tranquille à la vue du regard noir et du balai mongol apparu dans la main de Pansy. Le Gryffondor ne put ensuite s'empêcher de s'écrouler de rire à la vue du mongol plaqué sur le sol après une petite course poursuite puis Pansy ébouriffa la crinière de l'auror qui poussa des cris d'effroi à la vue son reflet dans le miroir tendus par son ex. Ronald leur souhaita une bonne continuation avant d'emmener Rose et Hermione avec lui. Hugo promit de les rejoindre d'ici une minute puis contempla sa petite amie ravie par la scène entre ses parents.

* * *

En effet, Ron n'avait pas compris que les cris d'effroi n'étaient qu'un jeu puis l'auror saisit Pansy avant de la chatouiller, La jeune femme se rebella puis chahuta avec lui pour le plus grand plaisir des garçons qui les rejoignirent. Saejin les observa avant de pousser un soupir nostalgique en affirmant que Kushi n'avait malheureusement pas connu leur famille alors très heureuse jusqu'au moment où la vieille folle jeta ses sorts sur leur père. Hugo ne put alors s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ Saejin tu aimerai voir ta famille réunie si tes parents retombaient amoureux ?

\- Oui mais c'est impossible Hugo.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que même si Aav aime toujours ma mère, Eej est maintenant amoureuse de Ronny donc Maman ne serait pas heureuse si elle perdait son Ronny. Estima Saejin.

\- Et si je trouvais une solution pour tout remettre en ordre entre tes parents dés l'année 2013 avec un _Retourneur de Temps_ ? Insista Hugo qui se demandait s'il pouvait réparer celui cassé par son oncle.

\- Hugo : je n'utiliserai jamais une chose de ce genre car les jumelles ou Bora n'existeraient pas dans ces conditions donc ce serait injuste pour elles. Enfin, Ron ne saurait rien de Kaiden dans ce cas car mon père lui donnerait son ADN dés l'année 2016 après avoir compris que ma mère ne l'a pas trompé et ne se doutait pas du tout de cette naissance surprise. Répliqua sa petite amie.

\- Mais si je trouvais un moyen pour tout remettre en ordre comme ça mes parents retourneraient ensemble, les tiens aussi et nos cadets seraient là eux aussi. Dit Hugo.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu ferais car ton père et ma mère s'aiment vraiment donc tu les séparerais si tu modifiais le passé. Enfin, ce ne serait pas juste pour nos cadets. Estima Saejin.

\- Est-ce que ton père accepterait les jumelles si ta mère retournait avec lui maintenant ? Insista Hugo.

\- Je pense que oui car Aav a trompé ma mère pendant des années puisqu'il se croyait divorcé donc il ne peut rien dire contre l'existence de nos deux soeurs. De plus, il tient toujours à elle même s'il aime bien Candy donc mon vieux accepterait n'importe quoi pour retrouver SA Pansy. Toutefois, ton père aime trop ma mère pour la quitter donc elle ne restera jamais seule. Aussi, mon père ne la retrouvera donc pas à moins qu'elle ne devienne veuve mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne pleurerait pas son Ronny jusqu'à sa propre mort donc il n'est pas question de souhaiter ces choses ! Protesta Saejin.

\- Alors je te jure de trouver une solution pour te rendre heureuse. Promit Hugo.

\- Mais je suis déjà heureuse Hugo car je suis avec toi et mes parents sont près de moi. Donc ne ruine pas tout par des actions insensées sinon tu perdras ton Eden. Contesta Saejin.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien je ne voudrais pas te voir te transformer en Ève si tu te laisse tenter par la recherche d'un Retourneur de Temps. Enfin, sache que je ne l'utiliserai pas même si tu me le donnais parce que je ne toucherai pas la pomme tendue par le serpent ou par toi. Affirma Saejin en songeant à l'allégorie biblique.

\- Bon promis, je ne le ferai pas dans ce cas. Répondit son petit ami tout en croisant discrètement les doigts derrière son dos à l'insu de sa petite amie. _ »

Cette dernière rassuré l'embrassa et rejoignit sa famille pour chahuter sous le regard d'Hugo qui finit par rejoindre les siens.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rose et Hugo curieux observèrent le jardin de son père où un lapin géant s'agitait au milieu des fleurs. Pansy le montra également au petit Kaiden ravi qui voulut aussitôt le rejoindre dans le jardin. La sorcière saisit ses jumelles puis invita les jeunes gens à les suivre. Ils rejoignirent ainsi le lapin tous les six. Kaiden se mit aussitôt à tourner autour de l'animal géant qui mima une danse pour lui et se mit même à chanter sous les applaudissements du bambin ainsi que l'enregistrement vidéo depuis l'appareil de Pansy :

« _ _Oyé, Oyé, je suis votre ami Bunny le lapin_

_Et je suis venu voir Rose, Hugo, Kaiden, Avelynn et Ayleen _

_Pour cacher plein de beaux œufs dans votre jardin. _

_Je sais que Kaiden aime beaucoup les pralines, _

_En revanche, Rose aime bien le nougat _

_Et Hugo mange tous les chocolats._

_Alors je déclare la chasse aux œufs ouverte dés ce matin_

_Commencez donc à chasser dans votre jardin _

_Mais ne partez pas à la chasse au lapin._ _ »

* * *

Pansy souriante applaudit en chœur avec Kaiden sous le regard hilare des jeunes gens qui avait reconnu la voix de leur père. Hugo observa l'énorme lapin blanc vêtu d'un chapeau et un gilet avant de découvrir une petite fente dans les yeux et une autre bien plus grande au niveau de la bouche même si les dents énormes du lapin ne la rendait pas beaucoup visible. Le jeune homme jaloux ne put cependant s'empêcher de songer que son père ne fit jamais de choses de ce genre pour sa sœur et lui. Sa jalousie l'aveugla sur le fait que son père ne connaissait absolument pas Pâques avant cette année et n'aurait donc jamais pu y songer.

Ensuite, le lapin posa avec Kaiden euphorique sous le flash de Pansy qui invita aussi les jeunes gens à rejoindre Bunny qui saisit les jumelles pour poser avec tous les enfants. Il finit par les reposer dans sa poussette Hugo envia encore une fois ses cadets qui détenaient des parents très unis ainsi que prêts à faire n'importe quoi y compris chanter faux si nécessaire pour rendre leur enfance féerique. Le jeune homme jaloux contempla également le lapin enlacer également Pansy et lui donner un léger baiser sous le regard surpris de Kaiden qui tenta de reprendre sa maman pour « défendre son Daddy » :

« _ Eej est pas à toi _Bunny_ mais à mon _Daddy_ !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaiden ton _Daddy_ le sait. Modéra le lapin.

\- Y a que mon _Daddy_ qui peut faire un bisou à Eej ! Rouspéta le bambin.

\- Oui et il m'a donné la permission de le faire. Insista Ron en prenant son fils dans les bras pour le chatouiller et lui changer les idées._ »

Au bout d'un moment, le gamin hilare s'apaisa avant d'applaudir l'apparition de son papa à la place du lapin. Le cœur d'Hugo s'emplit d'amertume en songeant que son père avait remonté le temps pour sauver son précieux fils ainsi que voir sa chère Pansy le mettre au monde mais pas pour arranger les choses entre Hermione et lui afin de rendre ses premiers enfants heureux. Il ne put cependant y songer d'avantage car Ronald entraîna tout le monde à la chasse aux œufs. Vers onze heures, Pansy finit par s'éclipser pour procéder à la chasse aux œufs en compagnie de ses premiers enfants et Toorj. Ce dernier avait aussi organisé le déjeuner donc Ron les rejoignit vers treize heures en compagnie de ses gosses pour passer un moment tous ensembles avant de finir la journée chez les Weasley puis à l'Impasse du Tisseur puisque les grands-parents avaient aussi préparé une chasse aux œufs pour tous les petits-enfants y compris ceux par alliance (les Rogue-Panshriij pour les Weasley, Rose et Hugo pour Naraantsuya mais aussi Bora).

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ling avait porté un œuf au chocolat à Lauren en compagnie de Jade mais elle ne s'était pas attardée chez Nott surpris qui aurait voulu la faire participer à la chasse aux œufs chez lui. En revanche, Ling se rendit chez Jacob abasourdi vers 10:30 pour porter aussi un bel œuf à Dora ravie de recevoir une seconde surprise. Le mongol remercia sa compatriote puis lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire aujourd'hui. Ling affirma rentrer et préparer un repas pour sa fille et elle mais Jacob la surprit en lui proposant de manger avec eux. La sorcière ne voulut pas le déranger mais il affirma que ça lui faisait plaisir et puis il pouvait enfin discuter avec une adulte qui plus est une maman célibataire pour lui demander des conseils sans que cela ne soit mal interprété.

Ensuite, Ling s'esclaffa après avoir appris l'embarras de Jacob face à l'attitude de Cho qui lui tournait maintenant autour depuis sa dispute avec Seamus Finnigan. Or, le mongol aimait bien discuter avec les gens et était très reconnaissant de toute l'aide offerte par cette femme qui lui avait souvent gardé Dora mais il n'entendait pas la remercier en nature, ni s'engager dans une relation pour trouver une nouvelle maman à sa fille comme semblait le sous-entendre Cho. Aussi, il préférait laisser Dora à Naraantsuya, la Pansy d'ici ou même Mylena et Rigny quand l'enfant n'allait pas à la crèche plutôt que de se farcir une femme dont il ne voulait pas du tout. Ling acquiesça et plaignit Cho qui avait probablement peur de rester seule :

« _ Vous ne devriez pas la juger aussi durement : cette femme a divorcé depuis peu donc elle doit être encore déboussolée et a probablement peur de rester seule. Expliqua Ling.

\- Hem, ça ne signifie pas non plus que je dois la consoler, ni devenir un compagnon par dépit après Finnigan et Rigny.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça car ce serait malsain pour Dora et vous comme pour les enfants de Cho mais aussi Cho elle-même. L'apaisa Ling.

\- Bon ça va alors mais vous au fait pourquoi vous êtes encore célibataire: vous sembliez proche de Nott non ? S'étonna Jacob.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous mais c'est vrai que j'y étais intéressée avant de comprendre qu'il est obsédé par la Mrs Nott ou encore le futur fils qu'elle aura grâce à sa potion Bébé issue de ses amours avec le double de Théodore. Donc je préfère rester de mon coté à moins qu'il ne change de façon radicale. Expliqua Ling.

\- Ce type est un malade pour s'intéresser à la veuve de son double parce qu'elle pense donner le jour au fils de son défunt mari ! S'exclama Jacob choqué.

\- Non c'est qu'il est veuf depuis longtemps et je pense qu'il s'est emballé parce que cette femme s'entend vraiment bien avec lui ainsi que Lauren. Elle sait comment prendre Théodore contrairement à moi et puis il y a ce futur bébé qui intéresse Nott car ils pourraient former une famille tous les quatre. Révéla Ling.

\- Et les sentiments il en fait quoi ?_ S'insurgea Jacob._ Je n'ai pas l'impression que Candy soit intéressée par lui à moins qu'elle ne change d'avis mais bon les mariages arrangés ne sont pas de vrais mariage pour moi.

\- Pour moi non plus, je préfère rester seule plutôt que de finir avec un type seulement à cause d'un contrat de mariage. Affirma Ling.

\- C'est clair : les découvertes sur ma femme m'ont totalement brisé mais je m'étais marié parce que je l'aimais vraiment et pas pour me caser._ »

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la chasse aux œufs ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé la chanson de Ron ou son idée de se déguiser en Lapin ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hugo face à ses cadets et celle de Saejin ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Ling et Jacob ?**_


	20. L'Appel aux Volontaires

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Merci à Guest et Calire de l'aube pour leurs revues très pertinentes. Hugo n'évolue toujours pas même s'il a fait quelques progrès donc il reste enlisé dans le passé à cause de sa jalousie envers ses cadets qui reçoivent plus de de choses que lui durant leur petite enfance selon le jeune homme. Guest a parfaitement raison sur le fait qu'il ne réalise pas que son père a vraiment failli se suicider sans sa rencontre fortuite avec Pansy (d'accord Ron était ivre et ne serait pas vraiment compte de ses actes mais il serait mort quand même). Guest je suis aussi d'accord sur le fait que Saejin ne serait probablement pas là puisque c'est Ron qui a pris l'initiative de vouloir remonter le temps pour la sauver. **_

_**De plus, si c'était Toorj qui avait pris l'initiative de voyager dans le temps, il y serait allé tout seul donc Saejin serait une petite fille si elle était née en 2015 et non une ado car l'auror aurait recousu son rapport avec Pansy dés la naissance de son fils Kushi en 2014. Ensuite, il aurait adopté Kaiden donc Pansy ne se serait pas trouvée en Angleterre au moment de l'accident de Ron ou alors elle y serait venue en compagnie de son mari. **__**Ronny et Pansy n'auraient donc jamais songé à quoique ce soit entre eux, Kaiden aurait eu Papa Toorj grâce à la potion ADN mais les jumelles ne seraient pas là, ni Bora. Toutefois, Hugo est tellement obnubilé par sa propre tentation qu'il ne calcule pas les conséquences contrairement à Saejin qui repousse la "tentation" tendue par Hugo si jamais il trouve un Retourneur de Temps.**_

_**Le titre de la fiction est la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent donc tous les personnages sont soumis à des tentations à un moment donné ou autre ensuite certaines cède à la tentation et saisissent la "pomme tendue" d'autres pas. Celle de Ron fut Pansy qui a elle aussi cédé à la tentation en le choisissant lui et pas Toorj au moment où le mongol a voulu revenir au bercail. Rose aussi a subi la tentation face à sa soudaine célébrité ou encore Ian Sommers avant de se reprendre après avoir compris de perdre Noyan si elle continuait ainsi. Lucius Malefoy aussi a cédé à son désir de se faire soigner et ingurgite tout ce que Nott ou Pansy lui propose sans se montrer arrogant comme avant. **_

_**Rigny a cédé à la tentation avec Cho, Mylena avec Krum avant de se remettre ensemble. Toorj a eu plusieurs tentations entre Mylena, Candy mais aussi Pansy quand il a remonté le temps (sans Harry ou Ron présents, les choses auraient été très différentes (je vous avoue que j'ai encore en tête une scène qui n'est pas dans la fiction mais où Ron retournait à la Ger au moment de son retour du passé et trouvait Toorj à sa place ainsi que Pansy surprise par les propos du rouquin sur leur histoire. Pire encore, la jeune femme affirmait que Kaiden était le fils de son mari et Bora sa fille à elle (grâce à la potion ADN), qu'elle ne voulait pas du premier père de Kaiden mais attendait de nouveaux enfants de Toorj. J'ai en tête une fiction de ce genre si jamais ça intéresse des lecteurs faites moi savoir ).**_

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Durant les mois de février et mars, Toorj avait pu entreprendre des travaux dans sa demeure écossaise puisque les anciens propriétaires moldus étaient partis à la fin janvier. Pendant la grossesse de Pansy, Toorj emmena donc souvent Kushi avec lui pour skier à Aviemore mais aussi s'amuser à dégnomer le jardin avec Aav mais aussi Goodies le Manchester Terrier ainsi que des deux dobermans dressés pour la chasse aux gnomes par leur maitre. Grace à la magie, le Mongol avait aussi réaménagé le grenier de la maison afin de réaliser un mini studio pour y accueillir des invités. Ainsi, Candy avait pu y séjourner un week-end en mars sans se sentir oppressée par les attentions du sorcier.

Ce dernier se rapprochait de son mieux de la jeune femme, néanmoins, il était maintenant conscient de posséder un rival car Nott était venu lui aussi skier à Aviemore ce week-end là en compagnie de Lauren. Aussi, le médicomage était venu frapper à la porte de l'auror pour passer du temps avec eux. Toorj n'avait donc pas pu rester complètement seul avec Candy, Bora et Kushi. Le petit garçon adorait toujours Ron, néanmoins, il s'était rapproché de son père bien plus disponible puisque le rouquin était alors accaparé par la grossesse de Pansy puis l'arrivée des jumelles. Le mongol ne s'en plaignait pas du tout car il avait pu ainsi passer plus de temps avec son cadet qui n'avait pas pu profiter de sa présence durant ses premières années à cause de la bêtise de l'auror. Face à la joie de Kushi, Pansy laissa donc souvent Toorj emmener son fils faire du ski à Aviemore durant plusieurs jours de la semaine ou même les week-ends suivants. Le mongol avait joué son rôle de père et remisé celui d'amant ou compagnon potentiel de Candy.

En ce moment, Toorj préférait donc rester avec ses enfants qui ne le décevaient pas, ni ne lui faisaient espérer des choses comme Candy toujours amicale mais sans plus. L'auror se montra cependant disponible en accompagnant la jeune femme à Salem pour l'aider à récupérer ses affaires dans sa propre dimension. Loin de se douter des pensées du Mongol, la sorcière l'avait remercié puis retourna chez elle après leur retour à Green-Silver Wood. Candy était heureuse d'avoir récupéré sa potion Bébé avait également retiré tous ses avoirs à la banque. Elle éprouvait aussi un immense soulagement pour le fait que Teddy soit incinéré et non enterré dans un cimetière.

Ainsi, la jeune femme avait pu récupérer son urne également déposée dans son coffre avant son départ pour la Mongolie en 2016. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas pu quitter cette dimension si son mari fut enterré dans un cimetière. La jeune femme détenait aussi les cendres de la petite Lauren puisque Teddy avait conservé son urne après que son ex épouse ai décidé de la lui laisser pour ne pas s'appesantir sur la mort de ce nouveau-né malheureusement pas viable. Avant de partir de Salem, Candy avait cependant contacté Lauren pour lui révéler son départ probablement définitif cette fois-ci afin de savoir si elle voulait récupérer l'urne mais la jeune femme refusa et lui conseilla de disperser les cendres du père et de la fille dans un beau jardin afin de refaire sa vie au lieu de s'attacher à des souvenirs.

Candy ne s'était permise aucune réflexion, néanmoins, elle refusait d'abandonner les deux urnes car Teddy et Lauren faisait partie de sa famille pour toujours à ses yeux. Elle était ensuite rentrée dans sa nouvelle dimension avec Toorj afin de retourner au chalet mobile de sa mère où elle résidait depuis sa sortie de la clinique. Ensuite, la sorcière déposa les deux urnes devant l'autel mongol auprès des photographies de sa mère et sa grand-mère. La jeune femme leur souhaita la bienvenue dans cette dimension avant de contempler sa potion Bébé mais aussi tous ses paquets déminiaturisés grâce à la magie. Elle finit cependant par ranger soigneusement la potion avant d'ouvrir après avoir entendu des coups à la porte.

Candy surprise contempla Nott sur le perron avant de le saluer :

« _ Bonsoir Théodore.

\- Bonsoir Candy : je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Nott.

\- Non.

\- Je sais que vous venez de rentrer de Salem et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Expliqua Nott.

\- Merci c'est très gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter pour moi. C'est dix-sept heures : voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé ? Proposa Candy.

\- Oui merci. Répondit Nott._ »

Le médicomage entra donc à l'intérieur de la demeure où il n'était jamais venu jusqu'à présent car il voyait Candy à l'hôpital, chez Pansy ou Mylena. D'ailleurs, Lauren adorait discuter avec _Auntie Candy_ même si elle aimait bien Ling et s'amusait beaucoup avec Jade. Le sorcier contempla donc avec curiosité la salle à manger salon puis il nota tous les paquets. Candy le pria de s'asseoir puis alla préparer le thé pendant que Théodore en profitait pour inspecter plus attentivement les lieux. Le médicomage resta donc sans voix à la vue des deux urnes positionnées devant un autel asiatique similaire à celui de Pansy chez elle. Ensuite, il se ressaisit au moment où Candy revint avec la théière ainsi que leurs tasses. Théodore nota qu'elle avait parfaitement préparé le thé comme il l'aimait et songea que Lauren n'avait jamais su le faire car pour elle un thé restait un thé. Donc sa femme ne se souciait pas des différences de thé, ni des dosages car Nott ne voulait jamais de thé en sachet mais prenait celui traditionnel.

Il remercia donc la maîtresse de maison puis la remercia en affirmant qu'elle savait vraiment bien préparer le thé :

« _ Je dois dire que peu de personnes savent aussi bien préparer le thé comme vous Candy. La complimenta Nott.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite vous savez : je le bois ainsi depuis que je suis toute petite car le thé à la mongole ne m'a jamais plus contrairement à notre bon thé anglais. Confessa Candy.

\- Ah bon, je pensais que c'était votre mari qui prenait le thé ainsi et vous avez enseigné à le lui préparer de cette manière. S'étonna Nott.

\- Hm non : Teddy était devenu un accro du décaféiné depuis son arrivée à Salem. Il ne buvait donc pas souvent de thé même s'il aimait bien la manière dont je le faisais. Par contre, j'ai noté que vous le préparez de la même manière que moi lors de nos pauses à la salle de garde. Révéla Candy.

\- C'est étonnant : je ne m'attendais à certaines différences entre lui et moi. Avoua Nott.

\- Vous n'aimez pas le café. Constata Candy.

\- Franchement non et encore moins le décaféiné mais ma femme Lauren adorait ça donc nous avions chacun notre rite le matin. Expliqua Nott.

\- Comme quoi, il y a des différences entre les doubles de chaque dimension. Estima Candy.

\- Apparemment oui, comment vous sentez-vous Candy après votre voyage dans votre dimension ? Demanda Nott.

\- C'est dur à dire parce que je contemplais cette Salem probablement pour la dernière fois.

\- Vous ne pensez pas y retourner un jour ? Demanda Nott.

\- Non je ne crois pas à moins que mon fils ne souhaite se rendre dans les lieux fréquentés par Teddy.

\- Ce n'est pas un lieu qui vous rattache aux choses vous savez : les souvenirs restent dans votre cœur même si vous partez loin des endroits où vous avez vécu ces choses. Affirma Nott.

\- C'est vrai et puis j'ai porté tous mes souvenirs matériels également avec moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas ramené de maison contrairement à votre sœur ? S'étonna Nott.

\- Non : Teddy avait donné son ancienne demeure à son ex femme et il vivait dans un appartement près de l'hôpital sorcier depuis leur séparation. Ensuite, nous avons loué notre propre appartement quand nous nous sommes mariés en attendant de trouver la maison de nos rêves. Révéla Candy.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi pour vous comme ça vous pourrez recommencer votre vie sans vous enliser dans le passé. Estima Nott.

\- Et vous Théodore, vous êtes parvenu à vous détacher de votre passé en revenant en Grande-Bretagne donc très loin de Salem ? Demanda Candy curieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas facile mais je pense que oui car je commence enfin à songer à l'avenir au lieu de seulement vivre pour ma fille ou dans les souvenirs de mon épouse. Estima Nott après avoir réfléchi sur la question.

\- Alors c'est une bonne chose si votre départ n'est pas une fuite en avant.

\- Exact et vous Candy vous pensez recommencer à vivre ou non ?

\- Je vais essayer car Teddy n'aurait pas voulu me voir cesser de lutter comme je l'ai fait après sa mort. Donc il est temps pour moi de me reprendre en main et puis la perspective de donner le jour à notre fils m'incite aussi à aller de l'avant.

\- Ne vous vexez pas à cause de ma prochaine question Candy mais je voudrais savoir si vous etes certaine de votre choix car la vie de parent célibataire n'est pas facile.

\- Je ne me vexe pas Théodore car vous le faites pour m'aider et pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme di Rigny. Je vois bien vos difficultés, celles de Ling, Jacob ou encore Toorj, néanmoins, Teddy et moi avons vraiment désiré cet enfant donc il n'est pas question d'y renoncer maintenant même s'il me faudra l'élever seule. Affirma Candy sous le regard approbateur de Nott.

\- Vous pensez qu'un second mari et un papa pourrait entrer dans votre vie ainsi que celle de votre fils un jour ? L'interrogea Théodore.

\- Je ne sais pas : c'est possible mais il faudrait d'abord que je sois certaine que l'homme en question accepte mon fils pour ce qu'il est et ne tente pas d'effacer son premier papa de sa vie. Je refuse de donner une potion ADN à mon fils pour plaire à mon second mari.

\- Vous avez raison : moi-même je ne me suis pas remarié parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la personne qui me correspondait le mieux et acceptait totalement ma fille. Révéla Nott.

\- Ah bon ? Je peux comprendre vos difficultés pour trouver une compagne mais que les femmes n'acceptent pas Lauren me semble impossible car c'est une petite vraiment attachante. D'ailleurs, elle aime beaucoup Ling qui est très gentille avec elle et Jade l'apprécie aussi. S'étonna Candy.

\- Oui c'est vrai, Ling est vraiment adorable : cette femme nous a vraiment permis de passer un Noël différent à Lauren et moi l'année dernière.

\- Mais il y a un _mais_ j'imagine, sinon, vous ne seriez pas encore célibataire à cette heure-ci. Estima Candy.

\- Vous êtes très perspicace Mrs Nott. Dit Théodore d'un ton amusé.

\- C'est une qualité des Nott non ? Plaisanta Candy.

\- En tout cas, c'est vrai : Ling est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle mais il manque quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment dire…

\- Il manque le petit plus qui pimenterait votre relation : Mm, une liaison avec Ling ce serait trop simple, voire, trop confortable pour vous c'est ça ? Devina Candy.

\- Exact Mrs Nott : ce serait probablement une union parfaite pour ma fille et Ling serait aussi très prévenante, douce ainsi que tout le reste mais il n'y aurait pas ce petit grain de folie, cette envie de surmonter les défis, ni de se remettre en jeu. Enfin, elle a des désirs très simples : un gentil mari, une vie heureuse et plein de gosses donc c'est un peu ennuyeux.

\- Et vous ne voulez pas d'une épouse aimante, ni d'autres gosses ? Demanda Candy en relevant un sourcil.

\- Oui mais ce serait trop simple avec Ling : j'aime les défis, les personnes qui savent répondre à mes énigmes, qui me tiennent tete et sont capable en même temps d'apprécier le silence ainsi que de comprendre les non-dits.

\- Bref vous voulez une personne plus sarcastique mais capable de vous comprendre et qui respecte votre besoin de silence ou de solitude quand vous traversez un moment d'angoisse. Elle ne doit donc pas s'offenser si vous ne répondez pas à ses tentatives pour vous consoler. Résuma Candy.

\- Exact mais une perle de ce genre est plus rare qu'un _Retourneur de Temps_ j'imagine. Feignit de se lamenter Nott.

\- Vous devriez utiliser vos connaissances en médicomagie ou en magie noire pour créer votre Mrs Nott parfaite Théodore. Plaisanta Candy.

\- Non, ce serait trop facile. Blagua Nott en retour.

\- Mm c'est vrai : ce serait même ennuyeux car la perfection est agaçante. Enfin, je ne pourrais pas supporter un homme parfait ou trop gentillet parce qu'il ne serait pas stimulant pour moi. Bref, ce serait du réchauffé. Estima Candy._ »

Théodore acquiesça avant de lui demander si Toorj l'intéressait vraiment. Candy haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser une moue moqueuse puis elle interrogea le médicomage afin de savoir s'il tentait d'utiliser sur elle le pouvoir du chef de la famille Nott pour tout savoir sur sa vie privée. Le sorcier amusé rétorqua que ce serait beaucoup trop facile de lui extirper des réponses de cette manière. Toutefois, la jeune femme le surprit en affirmant ne pas se soumettre aux lois du chef de la famille à moins qu'il ne gagne son droit d'exercer son « autorité » sur elle. Nott répliqua ne pas lui imposer de mari ou autre contrairement aux habitudes de son père et son grand-père.

Candy affirma le savoir sinon il se serait déjà retrouvé cloué contre un mur grâce à un _Stupéfix_. Nott s'esclaffa puis estima que Toorj aurait du mal à gagner sa sympathie. La jeune femme rétorqua l'apprécier énormément mais elle n'était pas tentée par un flirt ou une vie conjugale pour le moment. Aussi, Candy se trouvait très bien toute seule et appréciait de fréquenter des gens en toute amitié pour l'instant. Nott acquiesça tout en estimant silencieusement que cette femme était une énigme car elle se montrait gentille avec ses patientes, douce avec Lauren et même attentive envers les âmes en peine comme Toorj, néanmoins, elle possédait un petit caractère bien trempé, voire, un coté peau de vache qui ressortait en cas de besoin.

Bref elle était vraiment intrigante donc Nott comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle son double avait fini par s'intéresser à cette femme. Théodore n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de tourner autour de Candy car il ne voulait pas finir comme un substitut si elle le choisissait seulement à cause de sa ressemblance avec son Teddy, cependant, cette femme stimulait sa soif de défi. De plus, il estimait avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille en cas de discussion professionnelle ou privée avant de régler ça au plumard, au jacuzzi, dans le placard à balais ainsi que dans tous les endroits possibles. Décidément cette Candy était une gentille femme mais aussi une emmerdeuse de première classe d'après Rigny et une Serpentarde vicelarde à souhait comme Théodore sous son coté discret, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Nott très amateur de femmes compliquées mais aussi capables de faire preuve de retenue en cas de besoin…

Enfin, il songeait souvent au petit Teddy Nott bien au chaud à l'intérieur de la potion Bébé et il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Toorj ou un autre type l'élever à sa place. Théodore s'estimait le meilleur papa possible pour le bébé qui était l'enfant de son double mais aussi un peu le sien à ses yeux puisque c'était un Nott. En tant que « chef » de la famille Nott puisqu'il détenait le titre ainsi que le manoir, Théodore voulait réunir sa famille proche près de lui. Or, le médicomage estimait qu'elle ne se composait plus seulement de Lauren mais également de Mrs Candy Nott ainsi que du futur petit Teddy maintenant. Nott s'approchait de son trente-neuvième anniversaire mais il n'était pas atteint du syndrome de la quarantaine contrairement à certains, donc il commençait à se lasser des aventures d'un soir avec des femmes plus jeunes.

Le sorcier était également conscient que sa belle-mère ne serait pas toujours en vie donc Théodore voulait trouver une nouvelle maman pour sa fille afin qu'elle bénéficie d'une présence féminine. Toutefois, Nott commençait à se lasser des aventures d'un soir et désirait donc une véritable compagne pour lui donc pas seulement une maman. Or, Ling était gentille mais beaucoup trop douce au point de lui rappeler Lauren, ce qui n'intéressait pas le médicomage car il voulait passer à autre chose au lieu de s'enliser dans les souvenirs…

En revanche, Nott appréciait Candy qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à Lauren malgré sa gentillesse par moment. Théodore adorait ses sarcasmes, son attitude similaire à la sienne et se trouvait vraiment bien avec elle. Aussi, le médicomage se comportait en bon Serpentard pour ferrer sa proie et la convaincre de lui donner une chance au lieu de se contenter de Toorj. Ensuite, Nott posa des questions sur les deux urnes puis il s'efforça de rester calme, néanmoins, Théodore éprouva une immense colère envers Lauren le double de sa défunte épouse qui n'avait même pas voulu conserver l'urne funéraire de sa fille.

Il resta en revanche agréablement surpris par l'attitude de Candy qui voulait également garder l'urne car la jeune femme affirmait que cette enfant faisait partie de sa famille. De plus, elle ne voulait pas l'effacer de la vie de son futur fils. Nott curieux avait demandé à voir la potion Bébé avant d'observer la fiole où un petit Nott attendait d'être implanté dans le ventre de sa mère. Ensuite Théodore répondit à ses questions sur sa femme défunte qui reposait dans le caveau familial de la famille de Lauren à Salem.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Nott nota que Toorj discutait toujours amicalement avec Candy mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme n'était pas retournée séjourner chez lui à Aviemore. En revanche, Ron se rendit en Ecosse tous les soirs après son travail et y envoyait les elfes de Pansy dans la journée afin de commencer le grand nettoyage de la vieille auberge ainsi que du terrain. Par contre, le sorcier refusa l'aide de sa femme car il ne voulait pas la voir risquer de subir piqûres de la part de ces bestioles, ni devoir cesser l'allaitement des enfants à cause de son empoisonnement temporaire même si les soins des médicomages leur permettaient de soigner les piqûres de doxy.

Pansy se sentait un peu gênée de ne pas aider son mari mais ce dernier affirmait comprendre qu'elle avait déjà fort à faire avec leurs filles, Kaiden ainsi que Kushi. De plus, il savait qu'elle allait travailler au laboratoire durant le sommeil des jumelles. Ron aurait préféré qu'elle reste tout le temps à la maison, ce qui avait provoqué des disputes au sein du couple, néanmoins, il avait fini par s'incliner après avoir compris qu'elle travaillait uniquement durant le sommeil des filles et rentrait dés que l'elfe l'avertissait de leur réveil. Enfin, la jeune femme était toujours présente lors du retour de son mari et passait sa soirée avec lui donc il ne pouvait pas se sentir délaissé. De plus, Ronald avait aussi réalisé que Pansy ne travaillait pas seulement pour son plaisir mais également pour aider ses employés à répondre aux commandes dans les délais prévus, s'occuper de ses apprentis ou encore continuer ses tests sur Lucius et Mylena.

Ronald chassa ses pensées en songeant à son désir de s'éloigner un peu des curieux toujours attirés par les jumelles. Le couple était conscient que les sorciers Britanniques n'étaient pas dotés de mauvaises intentions, néanmoins, ils commençaient à en avoir assez de s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes lors de leurs promenades avec le landau. Les Weasley ne pouvaient pas non plus sortir leurs filles de la poussette sans que des gens ne tentent de s'approcher pour prendre les jumelles prendre dans les bras.

Certes, les deux époux pouvaient promener leurs bébés sur leur terrain ou les emmener chez leurs familiers mais ils se sentaient prisonniers. De plus, les jumelles se sentaient également stressées par l'irruption de tous les visages qui se penchaient vers elles, des bras désireux de la saisir ou encore des nombreux cris de joie à leur vue dés qu'elles pointaient le bout de leur nez dehors. Entre la grossesse de Pansy et les premières semaines des jumelles, Ronald avait délaissé la vieille auberge mais il était maintenant décidé à la rénover au plus vite pour pouvoir assurer un peu de tranquillité à sa famille.

Toorj proposa alors au couple de séjourner chez lui ce week-end car lui-même se rendait là-bas et détenait toute la place nécessaire pour les accueillir entre son studio et les chambres en bas puisqu'il passerait son week-end seulement avec ses cadets. Ron ravi estima pouvoir rester sur place pour nettoyer sa maison tout le week-end dans ce cas au lieu de rentrer dans le Devon le soir. Il convainquit donc Pansy d'accepter l'invitation puis la jeune femme fut rassurée par Nott sur l'état de ses filles qui pouvaient maintenant voyager de temps en temps grâce au réseau de cheminette. Nott secrètement ravi souhaita donc un bon week-end aux Weasley et à Toorj tout en estimant pouvoir en profiter pour commencer à tisser sa toile autour de Mrs Nott…

Malgré son dégoût, face aux doxy, Toorj voulut prêter main forte à Ron et aux elfes durant la journée du samedi puis le dimanche matin. Pendant ce temps, Pansy appréciait le fait de pouvoir sortir avec les enfants sans se sentir regardée comme une héroïne ou que ses bébés soient régulièrement saisis par des inconnus. De plus, Ronny lui avait fait une belle surprise en louant une voiture pour sa femme durant le week-end donc elle avait pu se rendre à Aviemore au lieu de rester cantonnée à la maison. La jeune femme songeait à acheter une seconde voiture pour ici et avait conseillé à Ronny d'acquérir l'aixam crossover toujours présente chez le revendeur moldu pour le moment mais qui serait vendue à un autre concessionnaire en ville d'ici peu.

Ronald ravi n'attendait que cet encouragement et s'était donc acheté la voiture le samedi matin avant de promettre à sa femme de lui trouver un joli SUV pour elle. Ensuite, il avait ramené la voiture jusque chez Toorj qui acceptait de la garder dans son garage inoccupé pour le moment. Enfin, Ron s'était occupé de ses enfants avant de retourner nettoyer la maison. Le dimanche après-midi, Toorj restait avec Pansy pour que Kushi puisse s'amuser un dimanche après-midi avec ses deux parents pendant le sommeil des jumelles et Kaiden. En revanche, Bora excitée par la vision de la maman de Kushi avec eux, ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et resta donc avec les deux adultes ainsi que son grand frère. Enfin, les Weasley détendus rentrèrent dans le Devon le lundi matin.

Les jours suivants Ronny finit enfin de nettoyer toute la maison en compagnie des elfes prêtés par les Panshriij puis Pansy put enfin entrer pour l'aider à l'intérieur de la maison avant de lever la rouille des sanitaires grâce à plusieurs magie. Ils restaurèrent aussi tout le mobilier grâce à plusieurs sorts. Par contre, le couple contacta Dudley Dursley ravi de cette nouvelle aubaine et qui se déplaça donc jusqu'en Ecosse pour établir un devis avant d'emmener quelques mobile-homes afin d'y installer ses ouvriers dans le jardin auparavant dégnomé par les deux époux, Toorj, les chiens dont Poppy le chihuahua d'Arthur ravi d'emmener son chien s'amuser, les Weasley, les Panshriij, Rose et Noyan. Le premier jour des travaux, Dudley promit aux deux conjoints de remettre l'électricité, le gaz et la plomberie aux normes avant de s'attaquer à ce gros chantier.

En juin, Pansy ravie retourna d'avantage à son laboratoire car Ronald trouvait les petites assez grandes pour rester à la nursery au-dessus du local sous la surveillance de Naraantsuya ou des elfes quand elles ne restaient pas chez Molly heureuse de les garder. La sorcière et Nott avaient constaté les effets bénéfiques de la potion _Naraantsuya_ sur Lucius Malefoy puis ils décidèrent enfin de tester sur lui la potion **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _**élaborée par Pansy quand la jeune femme ravie obtint finalement l'autorisation officielle de tester ses nouvelles potions comme promis par le Ministre. Ce dernier voulait en effet la voir régler au plus vite le problème des ex Mangemorts afin de se consacrer totalement à la malédiction qui touchait tous les anciens membres des trois autres membres des Maisons de Poudlard. Aussi, il accepta la requête des deux Serpentards désireux d'examiner des personnes atteintes par la malédiction qui les rendait stériles.

Nott et Pansy purent même lancer un appel à la _Magic'TV_ et relayé à la radio. Lee Jordan les reçut donc dans une émission spéciale au sein du studio. Sous la direction de sa femme, le sorcier était en train de devenir un véritable journaliste et aimait la nouvelle direction prise par sa vie. Le couple avait également acheté une maison à Green-Silver Wood et espérait bien devenir parents rapidement. Aussi, Lee Jordan était très curieux d'entendre les propos des deux Serpentards qui sollicitaient un entretien télévisé afin de lancer un appel. Le Ministre était également présent, ce qui donnait un aspect encore plus solennel à la transmission.

Lee Jordan reçut donc les trois sorciers dans un salon aménagé pour l'occasion et aux teintes extrêmement sobres fort loin de ses propres gout. Toutefois, le journaliste était conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de produire une émission satirique aujourd'hui donc il n'avait pas protesté contre la décoration. Ensuite, il attendit le moment où le technicien lui fit signe pour prendre la parole :

« _ Chers téléspectateurs et chers auditeurs bonsoir à tous, je suppose que vous êtes devant votre écran de Magic'TV ou votre poste de radio après avoir entendu ma consœur Rita Skeeter vous demander de nous écouter ce soir puisque Mr le Ministre mais aussi Mr Nott le directeur de la clinique de Green-Silver Wood ainsi que Mrs Weasley veulent lancer un appel à toute notre population. Commença Lee Jordan.

\- …

\- Maintenant je laisse la parole à Mr le Ministre. Invita le journaliste.

\- Merci Mr Jordan : chers compatriotes, nous sommes tous touchés par le fléau qui s'est abattu sur nos enfants depuis la malédiction lancée en 1998. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont donc jamais connu les joies de la maternité ou de la paternité en raison de nos difficultés face à la perspective d'utiliser des Potions Bébés mais aussi le manque de célibataires puisque de graves erreurs ont conduit à l'exil de nombreux Serpentards. Débuta le Ministre.

\- …

\- A présent, une nouvelle ère s'offre à nous grâce au retour des anciens Bannis, la naissance des jumelles Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij, les grossesses de Mrs Panshriij et Mrs Goyle ainsi que la perspective de nouveaux mariages. Toutefois, l'espoir ne s'arrête pas là car Théodore Nott le directeur de la clinique de Green-Silver Wood et Mrs Pansy Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij la maitresse des potions travaillent depuis des mois sur la résolution des problèmes des Ex Mangemorts. Poursuivit le Ministre.

\- …

\- Ils n'ont pas encore résolu ce problème de manière définitive mais ils sont sur la bonne voie. De plus, Mrs Weasley avait manifesté le désir de se pencher sur la seconde malédiction qui touche les gens de sa génération. Continua Kingsley.

\- …

\- Or Mr Nott et Mrs Weasley sont venus me voir pour solliciter l'autorisation d'effectuer des recherches sur le sujet mais aussi sur des volontaires. Ces deux sorciers ont reçu toutes les permissions requises car le Ministère et moi-même songeons avant tout au bien-être de nos concitoyens et ils nous ont juré sous serment inviolable de ne jamais utiliser les volontaires comme de simples cobayes mais pour vraiment tenter de les soigner. Insista le Ministre.

\- ...

\- Aussi, je suis venu avec eux ce soir pour déclarer officiellement mon approbation pour les recherches mais aussi les tests qu'ils jugeront nécessaires d'entreprendre. Je tiens cependant à préciser que Mrs Weasley et Mr Nott utiliseront d'abord le fruit de leurs recherches sur des plantes et pas des humains. Donc aucun volontaire ne sera soumis à un traitement dangereux pour l'homme. A présent, je laisse la parole à nos deux compatriotes. Conclut le ministre.

\- Merci Mr le Ministre, donc vous avez besoin de volontaires pour tester des potions plus tard dans l'espoir d'enrayer la malédiction ? Demanda Lee Jordan aux deux autres.

\- Dans un premier temps, il ne s'agit pas de tester des produits mais d'étudier la malédiction, ses symptômes mais aussi les répercussions sur l'organisme des victimes. Précisa Nott.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons besoin de volontaires des deux sexes qui accepteraient de se soumettre à plusieurs examens à la clinique de Green-Silver Wood. Nous avons besoin de recueillir des informations sur les victimes et de pouvoir prélever différents échantillons sanguins, des prélèvements de peau et même de semence pour les victimes de sexe masculin. Nous voudrions aussi procéder à plusieurs échographies de l'utérus des victimes de sexe féminin. Expliqua Nott.

\- Je sais que cela peut sembler invasif mais nous avons besoin d'étudier la malédiction pour pouvoir la comprendre et tenter de trouver un remède. Enfin, je peux vous assurer que les différents examens seront effectués dans la plus grande discrétion. Intervint Pansy pour rassurer les gens.

\- Oui : je tiens aussi à préciser que les messieurs seront examinés par les médicomages de sexe masculin de mon équipe s'ils ressentent des difficultés face à une sorcière. Enfin, mes collègues féminines examineront les patientes si ces dernières sont gênées par ma présence ou celles de mes collègues. Par contre, c'est moi qui procéderais aux échographies sorcières mais ces dames devront seulement dénuder leur ventre et je glisserai mon appareil sous un drap pour examiner leur appareil génital. Renchérit Nott conscient de la pudeur des sorciers britanniques.

\- On ne peut pas vous promettre de résoudre la malédiction en deux, trois mouvements de baguette magiques mais nous voulons vraiment lutter contre ce fléau, néanmoins, nous ne pouvons rien faire sans votre aide. Insista Pansy.

\- …

\- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur de rester sans enfants ou de se résigner car j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir donner le jour à mes bébés puisque ma mère était censément morte à ma naissance à cause de notre problème de santé commun. Toutefois, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour améliorer sa potion puis mes enfants sont enfin nés sans que je n'y remette ma vie. Alors je vous demande votre aide pour pouvoir tenter d'enrayer la malédiction dont les jeunes gens courageux venus combattre Voldemort ont été victimes en 1998. Ne laissons pas le fou furieux qui a lancé le sort contre vous remporter la victoire finale à cause de votre résignation. Conclut Pansy.

\- Quand commencerez-vous vos consultations ? Demanda Lee Jordan d'un ton sérieux.

\- Mon équipe et moi attendront des volontaires à jeun entre cinq heures et neuf heures demain matin pour leur permettre d'aller travailler ensuite. Bien entendu, nous leur offrirons un copieux petit-déjeuner après la fin de leurs examens pour qu'ils ne repartent pas à jeun ou fatigués. Par contre, nous risquons de rappeler ces personnes à plusieurs reprises en cas de besoin. Révéla Nott.

\- Et quels sont les critères de sélection des volontaires ? Interrogea Lee Jordan.

\- Nous recherchons des volontaires des deux sexes qui soient atteints de la malédiction. Nous savons seulement que certains sont partiellement atteints et d'autres sont totalement touchés donc nous avons vraiment besoin d'étudier les victimes des deux types. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais je ne le ferai pas si nous n'avions pas besoin de vous. Insista Nott en regardant l'objectif.

\- Bon : je ne sais pas vous chers téléspectateurs et auditeurs mais moi je serais devant la clinique dés quatre heures trente du matin afin de me porter volontaire. Révéla Lee Jordan.

\- Fort bien Lee, je vous attends demain. Répondit Nott.

\- Merci Médicomage Nott : pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, ma stérilité est totale mais je suis marié à Parme ma splendide épouse depuis quelques mois. Aussi, je voudrais vraiment la rendre maman sans devoir passer par la case Potion. Alors, je me soumettrais à tous les examens demandés sans aucune honte que ce soit sous les mains d'un homme ou d'une femme car ce sont des médicomages désireux de nous soigner et pas des pervers. Dévoila Lee Jordan.

\- …

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire preuve de pudeur, ni fierté déplacée ou d'orgueil mais d'agir tous ensemble dans l'espoir d'enrayer la malédiction. Conclut Lee Jordan. _ »

Ensuite, le journaliste conclut la transmission par quelques phrases génériques. Il réaffirma à Nott le retrouver demain matin puis le médicomage émit le vœu de voir d'autres sorciers se joindre à lui dans la file des volontaires. Lee estima que le message avait été lancé donc c'était maintenant aux gens de décider, néanmoins, il était convaincu que la plupart des auditeurs ou téléspectateurs seraient réceptifs. Nott confessa ses craintes en raison de la pudeur des sorciers britanniques mais il constata sa méprise le lendemain matin à la vue de tous les sorciers en train de faire la file d'attente devant la clinique. Théodore observa rapidement la foule avant de rester sans voix face à la présence de Granger et son mari parmi les volontaires...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous le voyez, les tentations ne sont bien évidemment pas seulement amoureuses. Ainsi,****Hermione voulait nuire à Pansy avant mais maintenant elle s'est calmée parce qu'elle a cédé à la tentation en lui demandant de soigner les victimes de la malédiction sur la stérilité. ****Le Ministre a eu la tentation de marier rapidement les gens et les contraindre à procréer mais Pansy lui a tendu une pomme qu'il n'a pas su refuser (la possibilité de soigner les victimes de la malédiction). Nott subit aussi les effets de la tentation comme beaucoup car chacun a ses propres tentations ;)**_

**_A bientôt pour la suite :)_**


	21. L'impact d'une échographie

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'immense retard de parution mais j'ai eu plusieurs contre-temps entre la vie de tous les jours, mes autres fictions et l'inspiration capricieuse :). En fait on s'approche de la fin donc j'ai parfois du mal à rédiger des parties plus complexes notamment au sujet de la malédiction, la loi sur le Mariage, l'avenir de la famille ou encore le sort de Severus Rogue. Aussi, je rassure ceux qui lisent encore la fiction sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas abandonnée. **_

_**A la base ce nouveau chapitre était assez compliqué donc j'ai décidé de le diviser en plusieurs parties. Aussi, c'est la raison pour laquelle le texte est assez court ici. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Durant la matinée, Nott et son équipe examinèrent les premiers volontaires tout en faisant servir un copieux déjeuner à ceux qui ne seraient pas examinés aujourd'hui. Ces derniers observèrent la longue file et comprirent les raisons des médicomages qui souhaitaient les examiner avec attention au lieu de consacrer trop peu de temps à chacun. Aussi, les sorciers acceptèrent de revenir un autre jour avant de suivre une guérisseuse chargée de prendre leurs coordonnées pour fixer des rendez-vous. Ensuite, ils firent honneur au petit déjeuner offert et parlèrent entre de leurs espoirs grâce aux futures recherches.

Pendant ce temps, les premiers volontaires se soumettaient aux différentes prises de sang, analyses d'urine. Les hommes devaient également effectuer un don de sperme. Lee Jordan et Georges Weasley furent les premiers à se rendre dans les petites salles prévues à cet effet afin d'encourager leurs compatriotes puis les sorciers reçurent l'assurance que ces dons étaient étiquetés à leur nom et ne seraient pas utilisés pour la procréation sans leur consentement. Pendant ce temps, les femmes étaient examinées par des guérisseuses ou médicomages féminines pour les mettre à l'aise. Parmi les volontaires, Hermione se prêta sans sourciller à tous les examens requis et se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de Nott chargé des échographies.

Contrairement aux craintes de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, le médicomage n'affichait pas un air supérieur ou revanchard à la vue de l'un des membres du Trio d'Or dans son cabinet. Le sorcier l'accueillit de manière très professionnelle en compagnie de Susan Bones et lui montra le paravent avant de lui demander poliment de se déshabiller complètement afin d'endosser une blouse spéciale. Hermione se rendit derrière son abri pour se changer puis observa avec curiosité la blouse qui la couvrait jusqu'aux pieds. La sorcière nota cependant des fermetures éclairs sur le devant tout en s'interrogeant sur leur utilité. Elle chassa ses pensées avant de rejoindre la table d'examen et s'y allongea pendant que Nott lui donnait des explications sur le fonctionnement de l'échographe sorcier. Ensuite, le médicomage expliqua ses intentions :

« _ Mes consœurs vous ont examiné Mrs Granger donc je ne compte pas vous imposer un second examen gynécologique. Toutefois, je vais utiliser la sonde magique pour pouvoir observer votre appareil génital sur l'écran. Cet examen sera également enregistré car je dois comparer votre état à celui des autres volontaires. Révéla Nott.

\- D'accord.

\- Je m'excuse si ma présence vous gêne mais je suis le seul spécialiste de l'échographie sorcière à la clinique et aucune collègue féminine de Seoul n'a encore accepté de venir ici. Dit Nott.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'ai aucun problème à me faire examiner par un médicomage de sexe masculin. Précisa Hermione.

\- Très bien Mrs Granger-Davies : Susan va vous enduire le ventre et le bas-ventre de produit puis je procèderai au reste. Répondit Nott.

\- Je vais ouvrir la fermeture éclair Mrs Granger-Davies. L'avertit Susan Bones. _ »

Hermione comprit enfin la présence des fermetures éclairs qui permirent à Susan de découvrir l'abdomen puis le bas-ventre de la jeune femme pendant que Nott sortit un instant. Susan Bones la rassura sur l'absence de nocivité des produits utilisés avant de l'enduire de gel. Ensuite, la médicomage utilisa sa baguette pour faire apparaitre un petit chapiteau en tissu qui se positionna au-dessus de la zone découverte. Susan expliqua que le directeur de la clinique pourrait ainsi glisser sa sonde sur le bas-ventre sans le voir, ni provoquer la gêne de sa patiente. La médicomage choquée révéla égalementà Hermione l'existence de sonde magique vaginale pour observer le vagin de l'interieur mais son confrère n'osait pas proposer un examen de ce genre à leurs compatriotes.

Hermione songea à la pruderie des sorciers britanniques puis comprit le problème de Nott avant d'affirmer s'y soumettre sans problèmes. Susan surprise lui demanda si elle en était certaine car elle-même et Hannah s'etaient refusées à se laisser faire des échographies et encore moins celles-là. Hermione réitéra son souhait puis en informa Nott agréablement surpris à son retour. Le médicomage voulut cependant s'assurer de son consentement :

« _ Vous êtes consciente de ce que cela signifie Mrs ?

\- Oui et j'ai aussi conscience de l'utilité d'un examen complet. Médicomage Nott : mon souhait serait de donner le jour à un troisième enfant mais sans devoir recourir à la potion bébé. Aussi, je ne veux pas diminuer mes chances d'y parvenir un jour à cause d'une fierté déplacée. Je suis d'origine moldue donc je sais ce qu'est un examen de ce genre. Le rassura Hermione.

\- Fort bien Mrs : votre collaboration m'arrange beaucoup et peut-être que votre geste incitera les autres sorcières à le faire également. Répondit Nott._ »

Le sorcier procéda d'abord à un examen minutieux de l'abdomen et du mont de venus grâce à sa première sonde. Ensuite, Nott redemanda son accord à Hermione puis il enfila un contraceptif moldu sur la seconde sonde utilisée par les sorciers coréens pour inspecter la zone vaginale avant de faire de son mieux pour détendre sa patiente. Cette dernière ne voyait pas ses gestes en raison de la présence du chapiteau de tissus, néanmoins, La jeune femme sentit la sonde la pénétrer mais la sorcière ne fit aucun esclandre car elle était consciente que le spécialiste avait besoin de l'examiner pour pouvoir tenter de l'aider. Par contre, Hermione regarda avec attention l'écran et écoutait attentivement les explications du médicomage. Ce dernier lui montra son utérus avant de la rassurer sur son intégrité. Nott, Susan et Hermione abasourdis notèrent ensuite la présence de ses ovaires manifestement intacts.

Le médicomage surpris demanda à la sorcière des détails sur ce fait car les médicomages britanniques affirmaient que les femmes totalement stériles depuis la malédiction ne détenaient plus d'ovaires. Susan abasourdie confirma avoir souvent constaté ce phénomènes lors des examens magiques grâce à des sorts de médicomagie spécifiques. Elle-même, n'était pas complètement stérile, ni Hannah donc Nott n'etait pas surpris par leurs propos sur l'existence de leurs ovaires. Toutefois, Théodore s'interrogeait maintenant sur le cas de Granger et lui demanda donc si elle avait encore ses menstruations. Hermione répondit par la négative mais lui expliqua que son cycle n'avait pas disparu tout de suite. Nott voulut aussitôt des précisions :

« _ Vous avez eu vos règles même après le début de la malédiction ?

\- J'ai eu mon cycle en juin 1998 mais il était bien plus court que les précédents. Toutefois, je pensais que c'était du à mon stress puis mes règles ont commencé à durer de moins en moins longtemps avant de disparaitre totalement en 1999. Révéla Hermione surprise par la vision de ses ovaires sur l'écran.

\- Mrs : votre stérilité est totale d'après votre dossier. Commença Nott en lisant le dossier médical d'Hermione.

\- …

\- Mais vos ovaires sont bien là et ne semblent pas avoir subi de lésion à première vue. Poursuivit Nott surpris tout en agrandissant l'image sur les ovaires.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire car mon cycle a totalement disparu et je n'ai aucune ovulation depuis 1999. De plus les sortilèges des médicomages m'avaient certifié la perte de mes ovaires. Ils ont donc prélevé mon essence magique pour pouvoir réaliser mes deux potions Bébé. Avoua Hermione choquée.

\- Mrs : je vous assure que vos ovaires sont bien là car l'échographe sorcier ne peut pas inventer des images sur des ovaires ou autres. Puis-je utiliser les sortilèges de médicomagie classiques sur vous afin de vérifier quelque chose ? Interrogea Nott.

\- Allez-y. L'invita Hermione dont la confiance envers les capacités de ce type s'était décuplée au détriment des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- …

\- C'est étrange : un sortilège de médicomagie classique certifie que vous ne possédez plus d'ovaires mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont bien là. Affirma Nott après avoir utilisé plusieurs sorts tout comme Susan abasourdie.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'étonnèrent les deux femmes.

\- La personne qui a lancé la malédiction ne savait probablement pas provoquer la stérilité complète des femmes, néanmoins, elle a fait en sorte de figer leurs ovaires afin de faire croire à leur disparition aux yeux des médicomages. Je n'en suis pas certain mais je pense que les personnes les plus poche du sorcier qui vous a lancé ce sortilège sont celles qui ont subi de plein fouet les effets. En revanche, les personnes les plus éloignées de ce fou ne les ont subi que partiellement. Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle certaines femmes continuent encore d'ovuler parfois et les autres non. Je pense que c'est plus ou moins la meme chose pour les hommes. Estima Nott.

\- …

\- Du moins c'est mon hypothèse pour le moment. Mm, Mrs vous demander une faveur ? S'enquit Nott auprès d'Hermione.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Accepteriez-vous de venir tous les jours afin que je puisse contrôler vos ovaires pendant au moins trois mois ? Je voudrais étudier votre cas car je ne comprends pas l'absence d'ovulation puisque vos ovaires me semblent intacts. Expliqua Nott.

\- Oui, je viendrais tous les jours. Promit Hermione encore choquée mais heureuse à la vue de ses ovaires.

\- Merci Mrs Granger-Davies : je voudrais tenter de comprendre le mécanisme de la malédiction sur votre corps._ »

Ensuite, Nott continua l'examen puis Hermione put se rhabiller.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Susan Bones songeait au fait que l'échographe et la sonde avaient permis à Nott d'effectuer un examen plus précis que ceux de la médicomagie classique. Malgré sa pudeur, la jeune femme se promit donc de s'y soumettre également puis elle raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à la sortie. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout observa les femmes en train de patienter et nota certaines dont elle connaissait la stérilité totale. La sorcière décida donc de prendre la parole pour les encourager à effectuer un examen complet car cela permettrait aux médicomages d'effectuer des recherches plus rapidement. Les sorcières rougirent face à ses propos mais Hermione insista :

« _ Ecoutez : ma stérilité est censément totale donc les médicomages pensaient que les femmes comme moi n'avaient plus d'ovaires. Commença Hermione.

\- Oui : seules les femmes dont la stérilité est partielle détiennent encore des ovaires mais elles ne tombent pas enceintes non plus. Intervint une femme.

\- Elles ont des maris stériles donc ces femmes ne peuvent pas tomber enceintes. Toutefois, elles pourraient peut-être tomber enceintes si ces sorcières fréquentaient des hommes non affectés par la malédiction. Poursuivit Hermione.

\- …

\- Je n'aime pas Pansy mais cette femme est restée enceinte de Ron qui est atteint de stérilité partielle aussi. L'épouse de Mrs Flint est en train d'essayer d'avoir un bébé également. Insista Hermione.

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec toi ou les autres femmes complètements stériles ? Demanda Lavande curieuse.

\- Nos médicomages se trompaient manifestement sur beaucoup de choses Lavande. Répondit Hermione.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Lavande.

\- Le médicomage Nott a constaté que mes ovaires sont encore présents et je les ai vu moi aussi. Révéla Hermione.

\- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent de nombreuses femmes totalement stériles.

\- Mes ovaires sont bien là et n'ont pas subi de lésions. Le médicomage Nott ne comprend donc pas la raison pour laquelle ils ne fonctionnent pas et se demande si le fumier qui nous a lancé un tel sort n'a pas tenté de figer nos ovaires tout en utilisant d'autres sorts pour faire croire à leur disparition. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Donc on pourrait peut-être procréer normalement si le médicomage et Pansy trouvent le moyen de lever cette malédiction. Estima Lavande songeuse.

\- Peut-être mais ils ne peuvent rien faire sans examens ou des informations précises. Vous savez que je n'aime pas Pansy ou les Serpentards en général mais ces deux-là vont tenter de nous soigner donc je vais me soumettre à une échographie tous les jours pendant trois mois pour les aider à comprendre ce phénomène. Affirma Hermione.

\- Et si nos ovaires étaient encore là eux aussi ? Demanda une sorcière à sa sœur.

\- Ce serait possible. Répondit sa sœur.

\- Vous le saurez si vous vous soumettez à un examen complet. Martela Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je vais imiter Hermione dans ce cas ! Affirma Lavande._ »

* * *

D'autres femmes suivirent le mouvement pour la plus grande stupeur de Nott qui estima devoir une fière chandelle à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ensuite, Lavande abasourdie apprit également la présence de ses propres ovaires avant d'évoquer ce fait avec Rita Skeeter. Dans une société normale, nul n'aurait pris au sérieux les propos de Lavande sur un tel sujet, néanmoins, la stérilité totale ou partielle des sorciers adultes était un phénomène de société au sein du petit monde sorcier britannique. Aussi, la journaliste était consciente de l'impact d'une telle information auprès des sorciers affligés par cette malédiction et l'absence d'enfants. Elle en discuta avec Parme qui lui donna aussitôt l'autorisation d'effectuer un flash spécial en direct à la radio et la Magic'TV. Quelques minutes plus tard, Skeeter s'installa dans le studio auparavant utilisé par Lee avant de prendre la parole au moment où le technicien lui fit signe :

« _ Chers auditeurs et téléspectateurs bonjour. Commença Rita Skeeter.

\- …

\- La direction de _Green-Silver Wood Radio&amp;TV_ et moi-même nous excusons pour cette interruption de nos programmes mais j'ai une information du tonnerre et d'une extrême importance. Débita la journaliste.

\- …

\- Normalement, je m'occupe surtout des cancans de notre société mais cette information-là n'est pas un ragot et nous concerne tous. Affirma Skeeter.

\- …

\- Une amie est allée se porter volontaire pour se faire examiner par le médicomage Nott à la clinique ce matin. Figurez-vous que ce brillant médicomage a noté plusieurs phénomènes étranges et pas seulement sur mon amie mais aussi d'autres femmes censément affligées d'une stérilité totale. Révéla Skeeter.

\- …

\- Oui j'ai bien utilisé le terme « censément » et je le redis encore. Insista Skeeter.

\- …

Contrairement à nos médicomages classiques englués dans leurs traditions, le directeur de la clinique s'est intéressé à l'évolution de la médicomagie à l'étranger et a donc étudié aussi l'échographie sorcière. Eh bien, Mr Nott a découvert que les femmes censément stériles sont encore en possession de leurs ovaires contrairement à ce que les examens classiques effectués par nos médicomages laissent sous-entendre ! Tonna Skeeter.

\- …

\- Oui vous m'avez bien entendue : ces femmes semblent posséder encore leurs ovaires même si les tests classiques affirment le contraire. Ce fait a pu être découvert grâce à l'échographe sorcier sinon, nous ne en douterions toujours pas. Renchérit Skeeter.

\- …

\- Le médicomage Nott en est encore aux hypothèses mais il pense qu'un sorcier qui a lancé un sortilège sur toutes les femmes pour bloquer leurs ovaires et leur faire croire à une stérilité totale. D'après lui, les personnes plus proches du sortilèges ont subi le blocage total de leurs ovaires et les autres non. Ce serait pour cette raison que certaines peuvent encore ovuler. Malheureusement, leurs compagnons sont aussi touchés par ce phénomène donc ce serait la raison pour laquelle c'est dur de procréer de façon classique pour les gens de la génération 1980-2005. Révéla Skeeter.

\- …

\- Je n'ai pas encore pu parler à Mr Nott mais je me demande si nos jeunes femmes et leurs compagnons sont donc vraiment stériles ou simplement soumis à un sortilège qui fige leurs capacités reproductives ? Ce fait pourrait changer beaucoup de choses car cela signifierait que leur stérilité n'est pas définitive dans ce cas et donc ces hommes ou ces femmes pourraient retrouver leur fécondité si Mrs Pansy Weasley parvient à élaborer une potion pour éliminer les effets du sort. Affirma Skeeter fière d'elle.

\- …

\- Nous n'avons pas encore pu parler au Ministre mais j'espère que la Maîtresse des Potions et Mr Nott obtiendront la collaboration de tous ainsi que du Ministère pour leurs recherches qui sont d'une importance cruciale. Conclut Skeeter._ »

Le flash spécial fit l'effet d'une bombe auprès des citoyens mais aussi du Ministre qui interrompit son travail pour se rendre aussitôt à la clinique. Nott confirma les dires de Skeeter au sujet des ovaires, néanmoins, il ne pouvait émettre d'hypothèses pour le moment, ni Pansy car tous deux avaient besoin d'examiner le plus de personnes possibles avant de pouvoir déterminer si la stérilité était causée par un simple sort ou non. Le Ministre acquiesça puis affirma donner toutes les autorisations demandées par les deux sorciers durant les prochains mois afin de faciliter leurs recherches. Les jours suivants, la clinique fit donc de son mieux pour effectuer les soins des patients tout en effectuant leurs recherches.

* * *

_**Voilà la première partie, j'espère être parvenue à simplifier les choses car j'ai conscience d'écrire de manière assez compliquée par moments. **__**Que pensez-vous de la découverte de Nott ainsi que du comportement d'Hermione ?**_


	22. Une tentative pour apaiser Hugo

_**Bonjour, voici la seconde partie du chapitre mais je voulais vous avertir que je vais probablement retoucher la troisième donc sa parution risque de tarder un peu. Cette seconde partie est plus joyeuse et moins intense que la prudente mais cela permet au lecteur et aussi aux personnages de se détendre un peu au milieu de toutes ces choses :). Je vais tenter d'alterner les moments intenses et ceux plus tranquilles puisqu'on approche de la fin ainsi que de la résolution de nombreuses questions mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. **_

_**A bientot et Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la vie suivait son cours également en dehors des laboratoires de Pansy et Nott. Ce dernier hilare observait donc Arthur se préparer pour son examen à l'auto-école. Ce dernier suscitait d'ailleurs la curiosité des sorciers britanniques depuis sa vision au volant du SUV lors de la sortie de la clinique des jumelles en mars. A la fin, Parme avait décidé d'effectuer un reportage sur lui donc Arthur amusé avait accepté d'être suivi par des journalistes depuis le mois d'avril. Ce fut donc sa petite fille Victoire Weasley qui s'était mise à le suivre en premier puisqu'elle commençait sa carrière de journaliste à la _Magic'TV_. La jeune sorcière s'amusait souvent à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son grand-père lors de ses leçons de conduite en compagnie de Pansy lorsqu'elle était disponible, Kenji et même Toorj. Elle se présentait également à l'auto-école moldue tout en filmant discrètement son grand-père durant ses leçons avec un moniteur moldu.

En revanche, la partie technique était expliquée par Justin Finch-Fletchey qui effectua plusieurs émissions pour tenter de faire comprendre aux sorciers le fonctionnement d'une voiture, le moteur, les roues, les freins, les clignotants et tant d'autres choses. Ces émissions étaient moins suivies que les autres, néanmoins, Parme continuait de les diffuser car les statistiques lui prouvaient la présence de téléspectateurs. Effectivement, beaucoup d'hommes et quelques femmes dont Lavande Brown étaient maintenant intéressés par les voitures. Justin amusé finit donc par montrer la sienne puis Pansy, Cho, Dean Thomas, Parme,Toorj, Dennis, Adrian, Nott, Greg, Kenji, Rigny et Arthur en firent de même. Finch-Fletchey finit même par devenir le chroniqueur automobile de la Magic'TV au point de louer des modèles pour le compte de Parme afin d'effectuer des émissions sur le modèle de celles des moldus.

Les téléspectateurs spectateurs sorciers du monde entier suivaient donc les aventures de Justin mais aussi d'Arthur Weasley et Poppy à l'auto-école. Arthur avait également profité de l'attention médiatique pour promouvoir les actions de Rigny en train de construire lui-même le premier refuge sorcier pour animaux. Le père de Ron et Poppy apprenaient aussi les bases de l'agility en compagnie de Rigny, Mylena ainsi que Toorj sous le regard curieux des sorciers. Certains finirent même par rejoindre le petit groupe au point que les deux époux songeaient à créer un véritable club d'agility plus tard. En attendant, Rigny détenait maintenant une chronique animalière hebdomadaire à la Magic'TV.

Le 13 juin, les sorciers amusés se scotchèrent donc devant les écrans de leurs Magic'TV pour suivre l'examen d'Arthur retransmis en direct par Victoire et Justin en train de filmer de loin puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu monter dans la voiture cette fois-ci. Pendant ce temps, son grand-père salua poliment l'inspecteur qui se plaça à ses cotés puis Arthur démarra la voiture avant de suivre les indications données par le moldu. Justin démarra également sa voiture afin de suivre les pérégrinations d'Arthur à travers le village moldu sous le regard curieux des sorciers depuis leurs écrans. Les téléspectateurs découvrirent également le Devon puisqu'Arthur dut rouler aussi en dehors du village.

Durant le trajet, Justin commenta les gestes d'Arthur dont ceux durant les ronds-points, la procédure de démarrage en cote manifestement demandée par l'inspecteur ou encore le surpassement d'une voiture puis ses demi-tours en trois-temps avant le retour à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Arthur finit par effectuer également différents créneaux puis il gara la voiture et coupa le contact avant d'attendre la décision de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier le complimenta pour sa conduite puis le sorcier radieux obtint une réponse positive. Arthur remercia l'inspecteur et finit par descendre du véhicule afin de rejoindre les siens pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle sous l'objectif du _Magic'Mobile_. Les téléspectateurs sorciers applaudirent sa réussite puis celle de Pansy une heure plus tard.

* * *

Entre-temps, Saejin, Patrick et Hugo s'étaient soumis aux Aspic avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement après leur dernier examen. Le 18 juin, les jeunes gens rentrèrent chez eux compagnie des autres élèves sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore heureux de voir de nouveau l'école emplie d'élèves comme avant le retour de Voldemort. Minerva Mac Gonagall partageait aussi son sentiment d'euphorie au point d'avoir écouté la suggestion de Rogue sur l'organisation d'une belle cérémonie de diplômes comme à l'école de Salem d'après Nott. Le 20 juin, les élèves reçurent donc leurs résultats mais également une invitation pour la première cérémonie de diplômes organisée le 1er juillet. Les parents étaient également invités et observèrent la description de la tenue exigée pour leurs enfants le jour de la remise des diplômes.

Madame Guipure, sa fille ainsi que Marcus Flint reçurent donc toutes les commandes des parents désireux de voir leurs rejetons endosser la première robe de cérémonie de diplôme de Poudlard. Pansy emmena donc sa fille à l'atelier de Madame Guipure en compagnie de Toorj pendant que Ron suivait son fils et Hermione chez Marcus Flint. Lors des essayages le jeune homme nostalgique observa ses parents redevenus courtois entre eux et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si ses géniteurs s'étaient comportés de cette manière avant. Toutefois, Hugo chassa ses pensées avant d'intervenir dans la conversation au moment où ses parents évoquèrent le repas de fêtes prévu en son honneur après la cérémonie :

« _ Papa je comprends ton souhait mais je ne veux pas mettre Maman mal à l'aise en l'obligeant à venir chez toi pour ma fête donc nous irons plutôt au restaurant. Dit Hugo.

\- Hugo, je ne veux exclure personne mais nous sommes très nombreux donc tu nous vois aller au restaurant ? S'étonna son père.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça. Protesta son fils surpris.

\- Saejin a invité toute sa famille mongole pour assister à la cérémonie donc les Panshriij seront là aussi. Rappela Ron.

\- P'pa : je voudrais une fête rien que pour nous sans les Panshriij s'il te plait car ces gens sont sympathiques mais ce ne sont pas des membres de ma famille. Répondit son fils.

\- Je te l'avais dit Ron : ce n'est pas moi qui suis contre ton idée du moment que Pansy reste dans son coin et moi le mien. Intervint Hermione.

\- Mais Hugo qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Dit son père surpris.

\- P'pa j'ai envie d'un repas où nous serons seulement réunis Rose, Maman, mes cousins, mes oncles, tantes, mes grands-parents toi et moi : ce n'est pas trop te demander non ? Insista son fils.

\- Mais Hugo : tu ne peux pas exclure Roger, ni Pansy, tes cadets ou encore Saejin et ses frères. Protesta Ron surpris.

\- Je veux juste organiser un petit repas après la cérémonie de diplômes donc je n'exclus personne puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de mon mariage. Rétorqua Hugo.

\- Non : je refuse de te voir exclure tes cadets, ma femme, Roger et les enfants de Pansy. Répliqua Ron furieux.

\- Roger ne sera pas exclu car il sera probablement de service le jour de la cérémonie. Quand à Pansy, elle sera très occupée durant la fête de Saejin donc il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour elle non plus. Estima Hugo.

\- Mais…

\- Papa : Saejin sera probablement contente de passer un moment avec sa propre famille sans toi au milieu. On accepte votre mariage mais laisse nous profiter de nos deux parents chacun de notre coté de temps en temps. L'interrompit Hugo agacé. _ »

Ron furieux refusa un moment avant de rentrer chez lui où il s'efforça de conserver son calme en présence de Kaiden en train de s'amuser avec Bora et Kushi sous la surveillance d'Haje pendant que les garçons jouaient au Quidditch avec Saejin sous le regard d'Hie. Le rouquin monta à l'étage où il s'apaisa à la vue de sa femme en compagnie des jumelles. Le sorcier aida son épouse à les endormir puis tous deux les laissèrent dans leurs berceaux afin d'accueillir Toorj venu chercher Bora ainsi que ses _mozzarella_ qui passaient le week-end chez lui. Une fois seul avec sa compagne, Ron lui avoua son problème puis Pansy réagit en Serpentarde en affichant un air impassible tout en conservant pour elle son désir de filer un bon coup de pied dans le derrière de son beau-fils. La sorcière s'efforça de dissimuler sa contrariété puis sa colère laissa sa place à de la peine face au désarroi de son mari donc elle fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser:

« _ Ronny ne t'inquiètes pas car nous allons bien trouver une solution. Tenta Pansy.

\- Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Hugo car il semblait accepter notre union au point de te tutoyer enfin et maintenant il recommence ses caprices. Déplora Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus car mes gosses t'acceptent sans problèmes même s'ils sont contents de passer parfois du temps seulement avec Aav et Eej. Confessa Pansy.

\- Tu te rappelle de tes propos dans le train cet hiver ? Demanda Ron en songeant à leur voyage de retour depuis l'Ecosse après le jour de l'An.

\- Lesquels ? Interrogea Pansy prudente car elle connaissait la gêne de Ron à l'idée d'envoyer son fils chez un psy donc la sorcière ne voulait pas en parler en premier.

\- Sur le fait qu'Hugo a besoin d'aide : je suis probablement un mauvais père puisque je suis incapable de l'aider moi-même. Avoua Ron honteux.

\- Ne dis pas ça Ronny : tu es simplement dépassé comme bon nombre de parents face à la crise d'adolescence de leurs gosses. J'ai vécu bien des déboires avec Saejin moi aussi puis elle s'est calmée, Enfin, je refuse de t'entendre te dénigrer ainsi car tu es merveilleux avec nos enfants et le meilleur des beaux-papas pour mes gosses. Tu es tellement brave que tu t'es même mis Toorj dans la poche ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui si tu le dis mais je me sens impuissant face à Hugo : mon fils a une nouvelle crise donc je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide cette fois-ci. Toutefois, Hugo ne voudra jamais consulter un spécialiste car ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes. Moi-même, je ne me sens pas à l'aise face à une telle idée. Avoua Ron penaud.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ronny : il faudrait que tu en parles avec Mylena car elle saurait mieux te conseiller que moi. Répondit Pansy.

\- Elle va accoucher en juillet donc je ne sais pas si c'est le moment pour ça. Dit Ron.

\- Autrement, il te reste la méthode Serpentarde. Suggéra Pansy.

\- Et que ferait un Serpentard à ma place ? Demanda Ron prêt à écouter n'importe quel conseil.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être laisser Hugo faire ce qu'il veut pour la cérémonie des diplômes. Commença Pansy.

\- Tu veux que je cède à son caprice ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Non mais tu fais semblant pour qu'il soit content et ne se méfie pas de toi. Après la cérémonie, tu l'encourageras à s'installer chez nous en Ecosse. Estima Pansy.

\- Honey : tu veux chasser mon fils de chez nous ? Protesta Ron abasourdi.

\- Non pas du tout mais Hugo a probablement envie de passer du temps avec Saejin sans devoir cesser de roucouler à notre vue donc je pense qu'il serait content de s'installer ailleurs pendant quelques semaines. Hugo penserait peut-etre un peu moins à son ancienne vie de famille s'il a sa propre indépendance et songe à sa maison, son travail ou ses petites fêtes. Proposa Pansy.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui : je pense qu'Hugo a besoin de voir autre chose que ton ex roucouler avec Roger à Londres ou nous deux avec nos bébés quand il vient ici. Je pensais qu'Hugo avait trouvé sa place auprès de nous mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas même si je te jure d'avoir tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise. Affirma Pansy soucieuse.

\- Je le sais Honey. La rassura son mari en songeant à sa femme partie chercher Hugo en voiture sous la pluie battante en Ecosse malgré ses propres difficultés durant sa grossesse.

\- En fait, je me demande si Hugo n'a pas besoin de voir autre chose ou même de prendre ses responsabilités. Je ne dis pas de le mettre à la rue mais de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas regarder en arrière et plutôt vivre sa jeunesse afin de construire son futur. Dit Pansy.

\- Honey que faisons-nous si jamais il ne veut pas aller en Ecosse ? Demanda Ron.

\- On peut toujours tenter de convaincre Rigny de loger Hugo dans l'appartement au-dessus de la clinique ou à la maisonnette présente au futur refuge sous le prétexte de veiller sur les animaux pendant tout l'été. Mm, ce serait même la meilleure solution comme ça ce n'est pas toi mais Rigny qui lui proposerait de quitter la maison quelques semaines. Ainsi, ton fils partirait de lui-même sans se sentir chassé et ne t'en voudrait pas. Proposa Pansy tout en arborant une expression roguienne.

\- C'est une idée tordue mais pas du tout mauvaise : Hugo va probablement en profiter pour s'amuser avec Saejin. Ensuite, il ne voudra peut-être pas rentrer donc j'imagine bien mon fils tenter de convaincre ta fille de demander à Toorj la maison achetée en son nom. Estima Ron hilare.

\- Mm, je ne crois pas que Toorj la lui donnerait tout de suite et je suis d'accord avec lui. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Hugo veut devenir vétomagique donc il va suivre sa formation et pourra assumer ses frais. En revanche, ma fille ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle veut faire et n'a aucun revenu donc comment veux-tu que Saejin assume ses propres frais ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Mm, tu ne vas pas aider ta fille ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Ronny je l'aiderai bien évidemment à se loger et pourvoir à ses besoins si elle va étudier ou travailler quelque part mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Aussi, il n'est pas question de payer les frais d'entretien d'une maison si elle ne fout rien. Si jamais Saejin veut vivre avec Hugo, elle devra assumer ses propres frais parce que je ne suis pas sa tirelire, ni Toorj. Donc elle reste chez nous ou chez lui tant qu'elle n'a pas de projet concret. Retorqua Pansy.

\- Tu as raison. Reconnut Ron en songeant aux actions de Rose l'année dernière. _ »

Les deux époux contactèrent ensuite Rigny songeur qui finit par approuver l'idée de loger Hugo au refuge car lui-même risquait d'être très occupé entre l'arrivée du bébé, l'inauguration du refuge et son travail. Les Weasley proposèrent d'en reparler plus tard avant de reprendre leur vie quotidienne à l'insu d'Hugo en pleins préparatifs.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le jeune homme observa son chapeau noir, sa robe de sorcier sombre également avec l'insigne de Poudlard puis se trouva parfait ainsi. Pendant ce temps, Toorj et Pansy curieux se rendirent de leur coté à Poudlard en compagnie de leurs enfants, Kaiden ainsi que des jumelles. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron sonna à la porte d'Hermione et entra sous le regard de Roger. L'auror devait travailler aujourd'hui, néanmoins, il se serait débrouillé pour obtenir jour de congé pour assister à l'événement si son beau-fils l'avait invité à se joindre à eux. Davies se sentait donc exclu puis s'inquiéta face à la réunion de l'ancienne petite famille même si Ronald ne faisait aucun geste ambigu envers Hermione. L'auror Davies préoccupé ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'Hermione et Ron possédaient un passé commun inoubliable en raison de la présence de leurs gosses mais surtout l'attitude du gamin.

Ce matin, sa femme avait tenté de le rassurer en expliquant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'offrir un moment en famille à Hugo, néanmoins, Roger inquiet rongeait son frein à la vue du rayonnement de son beau-fils qui insista afin de poser plusieurs fois avec ses deux parents réunis. En revanche, le jeune homme ne proposa aucunement à Roger de poser une seule fois avec sa mère et lui donc ce fut Hermione qui le fit dans l'espoir de contenter son mari. Ce dernier s'exécuta pour ne pas faire d'esclandre mais il regrettait l'indélicatesse de son beau-fils. D'ailleurs, l'amertume de Roger augmenta au moment de l'appel d'Hermione pour le rassurer sur leur arrivée à Poudlard vingt minutes plus tard car l'auror entendit parfaitement les cris joyeux de Saejin en train de proposer à _son beau-père préféré_ hilare de poser ensemble avant le début de la cérémonie. Ensuite, Roger posa son Magic'Mobile dans un coin tout en s'efforçant de ne plus y songer.

De son coté, Pansy saluait chaleureusement toute sa belle-famille avant de rejoindre sa mère, Kenji, Odval et les Panshriij en compagnie de Toorj ainsi que de tous les enfants. En effet, les deux époux connaissaient le désir d'Hugo de vivre ce moment avec ses propres parents. Une fois, leur belle-fille ou belle-sœur partie de son coté, les Weasley accueillirent gentiment Hermione qui avait attendu le départ de Pansy pour s'approcher d'eux. La jeune femme regretta silencieusement l'absence de l'ancienne spontanéité des Weasley à son égard mais elle comprit qu'ils ne lui pardonnaient toujours pas son attitude précédente envers Ron. En revanche, Hermione fut rassurée par l'attitude d'Harry qui restait toujours son ami. Tous deux contemplèrent la grande salle où des chaises avaient remplacé les tables des Maisons et une estrade se dressait à la place de la table des professeurs. Ensuite, Mac Gonagall prit la parole pour saluer la fin de cette année scolaire :

« _ Chers élèves petits ou grands car beaucoup d'entre vous furent dans ma classe au siècle dernier. Commença Mac Gonagall tout en s'adressant aussi bien aux parents qu'aux enfants.

\- ….

\- Mesdames et messieurs pour ceux qui n'ont pas étudié ici. Poursuivit Mac Gonagall.

\- …

\- C'est avec une grande fierté que je présiderai à la première cérémonie de remise de diplômes de Poudlard. Cette nouveauté nous a été inspirée par l'école de Salem et j'entends bien la renouveler chaque année. Toutefois, cette première édition est riche en émotions à mes yeux car cette année scolaire a été placée sous le signe de la réconciliation et la réunification des quatre Maisons composant Poudlard. Enchaîna Mac Gonagall.

\- …

\- Je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage sur le sujet car il est temps de ne plus s'attarder sur le passé mais de penser au présent et surtout à l'avenir. Les jeunes gens présents aujourd'hui ont vécu sept ans à Poudlard ou seulement un an pour certains mais je suis convaincue que cette année restera dans leur cœur. Poudlard n'est pas seulement une école de magie puisque les enfants n'ont pas seulement poursuivi des études en ce lieu mais ils ont également appris à se connaitre eux-mêmes durant leur adolescence. Ils ont aussi rencontré leurs camarades avant de tisser des liens d'amitié, voire, plus car j'ai déjà vu des élèves finir par se marier entre eux. Continua la directrice.

\- …

\- A présent Mesdames et Messieurs, les enfants que vous nous avez confié sont devenus des jeunes gens prêts à prendre leur envol et entamer leur vie d'adulte. Aussi, je vous demande de les applaudir afin de saluer la fin de leur parcours scolaire mais également le début de leur nouvelle vie ! Conclut Mac Gonagall._ »

* * *

L'assistance se leva aussitôt pour applaudir les élèves réunis prés de l'estrade et qui attendaient leur tour. A la grande surprise d'Hermione les premiers élèves appelés furent Saejin Rogue-Panshriij et Patrick Parkinson promus majors ex aequo de la promotion pour le plus grand orgueil des Serpentards présents dont Scorpius, Draco et Astoria mais aussi les parents des deux jeunes gens, leurs familles ou encore Severus Rogue dans son cadre. Ensuite, Mrs Granger-Davies observa son fils appelé peu après puis elle songea qu'il avait vraiment changé pour accepter une telle chose au lieu de faire un esclandre car son cadet rêvait d'être le premier partout durant son enfance ou encore jusqu'en sixième année. En réalité, Hugo était légèrement vexé, néanmoins, il s'efforçait de ne pas y songer car son objectif n'était plus de devenir in grand avocat mais un vétomagique. Le jeune homme finit même par applaudir le discours de Patrick puis il lança sa toque en l'air avec les autres à la fin de la cérémonie. Enfin, Hugo put poser avec Saejin puis avec ses parents pendant que sa petite amie en faisait de même en compagnie des siens.

Toutefois, le jeune homme ne se douta pas de l'envie de Ron car Saejin voulut ensuite poser avec toute sa fratrie au complet, ce qui incluait Bora, Kaiden et les jumelles. Ronald inquiet ne disait rien pour ne pas créer d'esclandres durant ce jour de fête, néanmoins, il n'aimait pas voir cette exclusion subtile de la part d'Hugo. Le rouquin ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'envier Toorj et Pansy car leurs enfants acceptaient la présence de la petite Bora, des jumelles ainsi que de Kaiden sans leur faire d'histoires. D'ailleurs, Bora s'attachait de plus en plus à la Serpentarde qui s'occupait d'elle lorsque Toorj ne la laissait pas à la crèche mais au chalet auprès de Kaiden et des jumelles. Le rouquin plaignait sincèrement le mongol qui ne savait plus vers qui se tourner hormis son ex femme puisque Mylena était fatiguée par ses dernières semaines de grossesse donc elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Son elfe Trixie, Rigny et Candy s'occupaient d'elle mais aussi de George sans plus songer à la fillette.

Petit à petit, Bora s'était donc ainsi retrouvée à fréquenter d'avantage Pansy puisque la petite fille passait tout son temps avec Kaiden. A la fin, Ron estima que la petite finirait par l'appeler Eej mais ce fait ne le dérangeait pas car la petite fille lui rappelait le triste sort de Kaiden avant la découverte sur ses origines. Toutefois, la situation de Bora était pire puisque Tsetseg était maintenant en cavale. De toute façon, le rouquin était habitué à « l'adoption » au sein de sa famille puisqu'Harry devint l'un des leurs dés son entrée au sein du Terrier donc Ronald ne s'opposerait pas à l'adoption de Bora par Pansy et finirait même par l'encourager si la jeune femme n'y songeait pas d'elle-même. Par contre, le rouquin déplora encore une fois la rigidité de son fils qui posa pour de nombreux clichés avec Hermione, Rose, les Weasley, les Potter et lui mais une seule fois en compagnie de ses cadets ou encore Pansy. A la fin de la cérémonie, les familles partirent en petit groupe afin de se rendre dans divers restaurants sur le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard ou encore à _La Rose d'Angleterre_ à Green-Silver Wood. Par contre, nul n'avait pu réserver une seule table au _Dragon de Jade_ car Kenji avait insisté pour organiser la fête de sa nièce dans son local.

En son for intérieur, Ron envia donc sa femme qui s'amuserait certainement plus que lui condamné à suivre son fils dans un autre restaurant. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à déplorer la décision d'Hugo car les Weasley n'appréciaient pas du tout le fait de voir Ron se séparer de sa femme ainsi que de leurs bambins le temps d'un repas pour faire plaisir à son fils. Ce dernier ne se rendit pas compte du sentiment de désagrément général et fut simplement heureux de voir ses parents assis cote à cote pour une fois. A son insu, Hermione se sentait également sereine non pas à cause de la présence de Ron mais de celle des Weasley son ancienne famille. A la fin du repas, Hugo retint cependant une grimace de dépit quand son père proposa d'aller prendre le goûter au Dragon de Jade où tout était préparé pour leur arrivée. Rose ravie retrouva donc son cher Noyan pendant qu'Hermione gênée affirma rentrer chez elle maintenant.

Cette décision contraria Hugo, néanmoins, il s'efforça de dissimuler son dépit en présence de Saejin heureuse de passer un moment ensemble durant la fête. Toorj salua également Ron et les Weasley rassurés par la bonne volonté de l'ex mari de Pansy ainsi que des enfants de la jeune femme contents de revoir Ron.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hugo se présenta auprès de Rigny pour commencer sa formation. Le jeune homme parcourut d'abord son contrat magique avec le vétomagique et prit conscience qu'il serait d'abord en période d'essai durant tout l'été. Après la signature du contrat, le vétomagique fit une proposition à son apprenti :

« _ Hugo je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas loger au refuge durant les vacances. Il y a une maison à coté du refuge donc cela te permettrait de veiller sur les animaux la nuit. Expliqua Rigny.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse des rondes la nuit ? S'etonna Hugo.

\- Non : je veux juste que tu ailles contrôler si tout va bien le soir avant de te coucher et que tu m'appelles si l'un des animaux a besoin de soin. Enfin, tu sais que Mylena va avoir notre bébé d'ici peu donc je voudrais te confier la gestion du refuge quand je ne serais pas là. Il y a encore très peu d'animaux : aussi, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes.

\- Euh je peux inviter Saejin ? Demanda Hugo songeur.

\- Oui tu peux inviter Saejin ou même tes amis du moment que vous prenez soin des lieux et que tes amis ne cause aucune nuisance sonore aussi près des animaux. Répondit Rigny.

\- Alors d'accord. S'enthousiasma Hugo heureux à l'idée de voir Saejin rester avec lui au lit le matin au lieu de quitter la Ger à l'aube pour rentrer au chalet._ »

Il suivit le vétomagique puis observa le refuge extrêmement propre où peu de cages étaient occupées pour l'instant. Rigny lui affirma cependant que cela changerait d'ici peu car les moldus et les sorciers abandonnaient souvent leurs animaux au moment des départs en vacances. Rigny montra d'abord à Hugo le petit jardin grillagé où trois chats paressaient au soleil pendant qu'un autre dormait dans l'une des nombreuses niches mises à disposition dans un petit chalet. Le vétomagique expliqua que Mylena avait lancé des sorts spécifiques pour que les chats ne puissent pas s'échapper en grimpant au grillage. Le cracmol affirma leur rendre volontiers leur liberté si ce fut possible, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas les voir finir par devenir des chats errants. Aussi, il préférait les garder ici et tenter de leur trouver une bonne adoption. Il alla ensuite saluer ses pensionnaires avant de s'occuper d'eux et les cajoler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se rendirent auprès des trois chiens puis Rigny les emmena gambader dans le pré présent au refuge et près de l'enclos réservé aux futures chevaux, équidés ou aux herbivores si le refuge finissait par en accueillir. Hugo nota aussi la présence d'un hippogriffe dans un enclos puis Rigny révéla que son mauvais caractère faillit provoquer sa mort car son propriétaire l'avait appelé pour s'en débarrasser. Toutefois, le vétomagique le convainquit de le lui laisser donc le volatile resterait ici en attendant de trouver un nouveau maitre. Ensuite, Rigny entraina Hugo au petit chalet adjacent au local qui servirait de réception. Hugo satisfait observa la petite chambre, la pièce à vivre ainsi que la salle de bain puis affirma que c'était parfait.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune homme enthousiaste rentra chez sa mère et parla de sa formation à Hermione réduite au silence de peur de fâcher son fils. Toutefois, la sorcière pria silencieusement Merlin de voir Hugo se lasser et changer d'avis à la fin de l'été après avoir passé deux mois à nettoyer des cages crasseuses. Hermione dissimula aussi son dépit à la vue du départ soudain de son fils qui emménagea dans la maisonnette deux heures plus tard sans se douter que le chalet avait rapidement été meublé par les elfes de Pansy grâce au mobilier acheté par Ron. Ce dernier s'était aussi porté garant auprès de Rigny rassuré par le fait que le rouquin réglerait les frais si son fils commettait des dommages matériels.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Saejin curieuse rejoignit Hugo puis prépara leur premier dîner en amoureux pour la plus grande joie de son petit ami ravi de la garder auprès de lui demain matin. Le jeune homme dut ensuite se retenir pour ne pas rire à la vue de sa mère venue lui porter son dîner à vingt heures. Saejin fit de son mieux pour mettre la sorcière à l'aise mais Hermione refusa sèchement son invitation à dîner :

« _ J'ai vu que vous avez cuisiné un repas pour deux seulement donc je ne veux pas m'imposer. Retorqua Hermione.

\- On peut partager si vous voulez ou je peux cuisiner autre chose. Proposa Saejin.

\- Non : je suis manifestement de trop. Répondit Hermione soudainement jalouse.

\- C'est gentil d'être passée Maman : on peut manger demain soir ensemble si tu veux ? Modéra Hugo.

\- D'accord alors à demain soir. Attends je te laisse ce repas au cas où Saejin n'a pas su bien doser ses ingrédients : je ne veux pas vous offenser Saejin mais je sais ce que c'est quand on prépare un repas pour la première fois. Dit Hermione sans se soucier de ses propres désastres avant l'achat du livre de cuisine de Molly.

\- Ma mère m'a appris à cuisiner durant mon enfance. Je ne sais probablement pas aussi bien cuisiner qu'elle en raison de mon manque d'expérience mais je peux me débrouiller. Retorqua Saejin piquée sur le vif.

\- Alors tant mieux mais je vous laisse mon repas en cas de besoins. Conclut Hermione qui se sentait exclue._ »

La sorcière rentra chez elle tout en rongeant son frein face à la vision de son fils en train de grandir. En revanche, Roger encouragea sa femme à laisser enfin son bébé Hugo grandir mais aucun des Davies ne se doutait du geste du sorcier qui mit le repas de sa mère de coté en affirmant préférer la cuisine de Saejin à celle d'Hermione considérée comme un véritable désastre en cuisine avant l'achat du livre de cuisine de Molly Weasley. Sa petite amie amusée apprit ainsi que c'était Ron qui se chargeait de la cuisine avant leur séparation quand ils n'avaient pas d'employée de maison. Saejin sourit puis observa Hugo manger avec délice le plat préparé par sa belle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hugo commença ensuite sa formation d'apprenti auprès de Rigny qui lui apprit d'abord les gestes de base. Le vétomagique lui fit également assister à ses consultations, ce qui permit à Hugo de réaliser la réalité du métier de Rigny dont les patients passaient du simple chat à des bêtes sorcières parfois enragées. Le jeune homme nota aussi que le cracmol l'aida à nettoyer le cabinet ou encore les cages des animaux car Rigny affirmait que les vétomagiques devaient aussi faire ces choses. Par contre, Hugo nota que Mylena ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée. La jeune femme s'était occupée des animaux à toiletter ainsi que de l'accueil des sorciers le matin mais elle finit par quitter la clinique à quatorze heures pour se reposer. Ensuite, Rigny dut faire la navette entre le cabinet, la boutique et la salle d'attente. Toutefois, le cracmol nota ensuite l'arrivée de Saejin à dix-huit heures puis lui demanda si elle n'était pas intéressée par un travail à mi-temps. La jeune fille curieuse l'interrogea sur ses attentes puis finit par accepter de venir l'aider l'après-midi en l'absence de Mylena. Hugo ravi put ainsi travailler avec sa petite amie lorsqu'elle était présente. Il aurait voulu la convaincre de rester toute la journée mais Saejin voulait également aider les employés de son père au dojo le matin.

Ensuite, Hugo aida Mylena et Rigny à organiser l'ouverture du refuge pour animaux le 10 juillet. Arthur était également présent car il s'était porté volontaire pour aider le vétomagique. L'événement fut largement publicisé par la Green-Silver Wood Magic'TV, Hermione curieuse contempla donc l'inauguration du refuge depuis la Magic'TV avant d'observer les pensionnaires du refuge pendant que son fils décrivait la situation de chacun dans l'espoir de lui trouver une nouvelle famille. Hermione stupéfaite s'agglutina à l'écran à la vue du sosie de Pattenrond puis proposa à Roger de l'adopter:

"_ Roger: ce chat doit être un descendant de Pattenrond car il lui ressemble énormément ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Roger.

\- Roger: allons le chercher. Dit Hermione.

\- Tu veux l'adopter ? Demanda Roger.

\- Oui.

\- Mm, tu sauras t'en occuper ? Je ne veux pas te voir te lasser de lui et t'en désintéresser comme tu l'as fait pour Jewel. Affirma Roger.

\- Je te jure que ce ne sera pas la même chose car j'aime les chats et puis je veux offrir une seconde possibilité à ce pauvre chat abandonné. C'est également une autre opportunité pour moi après avoir délaissé Pattenrond qui finit par me préférer Ron durant ses dernières années de vie. Avoua Hermione troublée.

\- Bon alors allons le chercher. Répondit Roger._"

Ensuite, les deux époux allèrent chercher l'animal pendant qu'Hagrid se rendait également au refuge pour adopter l'hippogriffe…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous plait. Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Ron et Pansy pour tenter d'apaiser Hugo et le convaincre de les laisser enfin tranquilles au lieu de continuer à songer au passé ? Que pensez-vous de la cérémonie de diplômes ? Enfin, comment avez-vous trouvé le début de la formation d'Hugo ? **_


	23. Le choix de Ling

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Finalement, j'ai décidé de partager cette dernière partie en deux en raison des explications laborieuses des personnages au sujet de la malédiction ainsi que d'une décision concernant le futur de Rogue. J'avoue etre une personne très exigeante mais aussi une éternelle insatisfaite car les situations sont aussi compliquées dans mes histoires que dans la vie de tous les jours. J'espère en tout cas que ça ira, sinon je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a un peu de confusion. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissements sur certains détails puis ils seront évoqués dans le prochain chapitre. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt. **_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy suivait les progrès de Lucius Malefoy et de Candy Nott. Le vieux Malefoy n'était pas encore guéri mais le sorcier reconnaissant se sentait vraiment beaucoup mieux. Nott notait également l'amélioration des résultats de ses analyses, néanmoins, la maîtresse des potions tentait d'améliorer sa potion dans l'espoir d'obtenir une guérison totale puisque les effets de la malédiction ne se dissipaient pas totalement pour le moment. Entre-temps, Théodore et Pansy étudièrent également les résultats des analyses des volontaires des deux sexes atteints par la malédiction qui les condamnait à la stérilité partielle ou totale. Face aux résultats, ils finirent par avoir de graves soupçons avant de comparer les analyses à celles des ex Mangemorts. Au bout d'un moment, les deux amis estimèrent que leur hypothèse était valide avant d'en faire part à leurs équipes choquées puis Pansy obtint l'autorisation du Ministère afin de donner différentes potions aux hommes et femmes volontaires.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se rendit donc au laboratoire de la Serpentarde même si elle éprouvait une certaine répugnance en raison de leur relation conflictuelle même si les choses s'étaient apaisées depuis la visite de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout chez les Weasley pour offrir les deux chiens à Pansy. La jeune femme serra la main de son mari dans la sienne puisque Roger faisait partie des premiers volontaires qui se rendaient au laboratoire. Miss Je-sais-Tout éprouvait un certain agacement à se rendre dans le règne de la Serpentarde, néanmoins, elle était consciente de devoir ravaler sa fierté et laisser Pansy l'examiner. La Serpentarde er son équipe attendait les volontaires devant le laboratoire puis Pansy leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de les remercier pour leur confiance :

« _ Bonjour à tous,

\- Bonjour. Répondirent les sorciers.

\- Merci pour votre coopération et votre confiance : je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour certains d'entre vous en raison de nos relations compliquées, néanmoins, je peux vous assurer que mes gestes ont seulement pour but de vous soigner et rien de plus. Je ne cherche pas la gloire, ni à me venger de qui que ce soit. Ajouta Pansy en observant Hermione sous le regard des autres volontaires conscients de l'identité du destinataire de la dernière partie de cette tirade.

\- Oui nous en avons conscience. Intervint Hermione pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Bien : alors voilà je vais vous demander de boire plusieurs potions puis nous allons observer ses effets sur vous. Révéla Pansy.

\- C'est dangereux ? Demanda Lavande inquiète.

\- Non : ces potions sont connues des autorités sanitaires britanniques. Il s'agit simplement de provoquer une réaction cutanée temporaire pour pouvoir établir si votre corps organismes réagit à certaines choses. Donc il n'y a rien de dangereux dans leur composition. Rassura la Maîtresse des Potions.

\- A quoi serviront ces potions ? Demanda George également présent.

\- Les effets de ces potions me permettront de déterminer les réactions de vos organismes face à certains composants puis nous pourrons vérifier si nos théories sont justes ou non au sujet de la malédiction qui vous touche. Expliqua Pansy de manière simpliste.

\- Vous commencez déjà à avoir des théories ? Demanda Hermione emplie d'espoir.

\- Oui mais nous ne sommes certains de rien pour l'instant donc nous préférerions attendre les résultats des tests de la Maîtresse des Potions pour vous en parler. Intervint Nott.

\- Exact : je ne veux pas vous donner des illusions sur des théories qui pourraient s'avérer infondées selon les résultats. Renchérit Pansy. _ »

Hermione acquiesça puis les sorciers observèrent les différentes fioles tendues par Scorpius, Noyan, Adrian, Naraantsuya, Odval et les autres potionistes mongols. Pansy fit de son mieux pour détendre les volontaires tout en leur expliquant que l'apparition de certaines marques sombres serait normale. Effectivement, les sorciers britanniques surpris observèrent différentes zébrures en train de marbrer leurs avant-bras au bout de quelques minutes. Nott les rassura aussitôt sur la disparition de ces taches d'ici peu pendant que Pansy, Adrian et lui les examinèrent attentivement avant de prendre plusieurs photographies. Enfin, la Serpentarde offrit un superbe petit-déjeuner aux volontaires en guise de remerciements. Après le départ des volontaires, Pansy, Adrian et Théodore s'enfermèrent dans l'un des laboratoires de la jeune femme afin d'étudier les résultats obtenus. Ils s'attelèrent à la tache pendant quelques jours avant de parvenir à la même conclusion.

* * *

Toutefois, les trois sorciers décidèrent d'attendre un peu pour annoncer leur découverte au Ministre car les membres du Conseil de Green-Silver Wood devaient participer à l'inauguration du nouveau village sorcier en Bulgarie bâti par Viktor et Vladislav Krum en compagnie de nombreux investisseurs dont le Conseil de Green Silver Wood, Pansy et Ron.

En effet, les ex exilés n'avaient pas oublié les menaces au sujet d'une éventuelle loi sur le Mariage. Aussi, le Conseil et les membres plus influents de leur petite communauté s'étaient mis en tête de financer la construction de plusieurs maisons mais aussi de commerces ou d'ateliers afin de pouvoir se transférer rapidement là-bas en cas de besoin. Dans le but de ne pas pénaliser le village sorcier bulgare par la présence de nombreuses demeures vides, ces dernières avaient été bâties dans un quartier en périphérie. Par contre, les commerçants et les artisans feraient gérer leurs fonds de commerces par des employés bulgares. Le fait d'employer de la main d'œuvre local avait permis au Conseil d'obtenir une certaine autonomie dans son quartier.

Le jour de l'inauguration du village _Bois Doré_ en Bulgarie, les membres du Conseil de Green-Silver Wood dont Ronald Weasley étaient donc présents parmi la foule. Vladislav Krum le président du Conseil de Bois Doré les accueillit en grande pompe durant les festivités puis Gregory Goyle offrit un cadeau à la nouvelle communauté sorcière pour sceller l'amitié entre les deux villages mais aussi leur partenariat économique ou encore leur jumelage sous le regard des Ministres Bulgare et Britannique. Kingsley applaudit aussitôt cette initiative qui permettait à la Grande-Bretagne sorcière de rétablir son lustre en-dehors de son île, néanmoins, le Ministre ne se doutait aucunement des accords secrets entre les deux communautés ainsi que le Ministre bulgare qui s'était engagé à accueillir les ex exilés, leurs familles mais aussi les réfugiés mongols résidents à Green-Silver Wood sans aucune limite de temps ou besoin de visas s'ils finissaient par fuir définitivement la Grande-Bretagne.

Parmi les mongols issus de l'autre dimension, les membres les plus influents comme Naëlle l'épouse de Gregory ou encore Rigny et Mylena s'étaient également débrouillés pour donner une contribution financière au village bulgare afin de ne pas peser sur le budget octroyé par le Conseil de Green-Silver Wood. D'ailleurs, Rigny songeait à créer un second cabinet là-bas d'ici quelques années quand sa femme aurait fini sa formation. Toorj avait aussi mis la main à la bourse afin d'aider le conseil. Ronald chassa ensuite ses pensées et observa les uns et les autres puis Kingsley tout en approuvant silencieusement le plan des Serpentards. Le rouquin n'avait contre le Ministre, néanmoins, il n'entendait pas le voir contraindre ses enfants ou ceux des autres se marier d'ici dix ou vingt ans si les adultes actuels ne faisaient pas assez d'enfants.

En effet, Ron était convaincu que sa femme parviendrait à enrayer la malédiction, néanmoins, il estimait que les sorciers de leur génération ou la précédente n'auraient pas plus d'un ou deux enfants puisque certains étaient déjà âgés de plus de quarante ans. Aussi, Ronald était conscient que la génération de ses enfants serait une classe creuse dans la pyramide des âges comme Toorj le lui avait expliqué. Le mongol avait donc investi lui aussi de l'argent dans ce nouveau village et convainquit les deux époux de s'organiser pour envoyer les enfants ici en cas de besoin sans susciter la moindre méfiance de la part du Ministre. Ron, Toorj et Pansy avaient donc fait construire un immense chalet en commun afin que l'un d'entre eux puissent emmener ses enfants et ceux des deux autres sans attirer l'attention. Ensuite, ils mentirent à Harry sur _la construction de leur nouvelle maison de vacances en Bulgarie tous ensemble comme une belle famille recomposée. _Potter resta surpris par leurs gestes mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Après leur retour de l'inauguration, Candy inquiète contacta Nott qui se rendit aussitôt au chevet du père de Ling. Durant l'examen du double de Rogue, le médicomage nota certains détails et sollicita l'avis de Pansy. Cette dernière abasourdie confirma ses soupçons puis tous deux décidèrent de parler sérieusement à Ling et l'emmenèrent dans le bureau de Nott pour discuter entre eux. Une fois seuls, Nott reprit la parole :

« _ Votre père ne va vraiment pas bien Ling. Avoua Nott

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ling. La jeune femme était consciente que le cerveau de son géniteur était maintenant celui d'un légume depuis la perte de ses facultés mentales après le sort infligé par le Voldemort de leur dimension, néanmoins, il jouissait d'une bonne santé physique auparavant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses symptômes sont apparus aussi tard mais le Voldemort de votre dimension lui a également lancé la malédiction qui touche les ex Mangemorts d'ici. Avoua Nott surpris.

\- Ling nous pouvons tenter de le soigner avec la **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya_**. Dit Pansy tout en posant sa main sur la sienne pour apaiser les tremblements de la jeune femme.

\- Vous voulez lui donner le traitement expérimental utilisé sur le vieux Malefoy et Candy ? Demanda Ling.

\- Oui : je ne veux pas l'utiliser comme un cobaye mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons pour le moment. Affirma Pansy.

\- J'en ai conscience donc je vous donne mon autorisation pour utiliser la potion sur lui dans ce cas. Dit aussitôt Ling désireuse de soigner son père à tout prix._ »

XXXXX

Pansy tenta ensuite de rassurer Ling de son mieux même si elle ne promit aucunement de sauver son géniteur car la jeune femme refusait de donner des espoirs insensés aux gens puisque la potion soignait les ex Mangemorts mais ne leur garantissait pas de guérison complète pour le moment. Ling la rassura en affirmant comprendre la situation puis elle resta touchée par les gestes de Pansy qui comprenait sa douleur face à la perspective de perdre son père car elle-même avait pleuré le sien même si Rogue était dans son cadre. En revanche, Théodore songeait à un détail et finit par reprendre la parole :

« _ Ling, je voudrais aussi vous demander une faveur pour Pansy mais aussi les gens d'ici. Intervint Nott.

\- Nott de quoi tu parles : je ne demande aucune faveur à Ling ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Je sais mais nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups si Ling nous le permet. Tenta Nott.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Ling soudainement plus froide envers le médicomage après avoir compris son opportunisme.

\- Pas grande chose : je voudrais juste vous demander la possibilité d'utiliser le corps de votre père afin de permettre à notre Severus Rogue de retrouver une enveloppe charnelle par moment pendant que votre père prendrait sa place dans son cadre. Dit Nott.

\- Nott qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Protesta Pansy choquée.

\- Pansy : le père de Ling est un légume mais je sais que tu ne veux pas demander à notre nouvelle amie d'envoyer son père dans le tableau à la place du tien. Enfin, Potter n'ose toujours pas voler le corps d'un moldu cliniquement mort mais toujours branché à une machine parce que ses familiers ne veulent pas le débrancher. Expliqua Nott sans se soucier de froisser les deux femmes.

\- Nott : retirez tout de suite vos propos car je ne veux pas voler le corps d'un autre homme ! Enfin, mon double n'est pas un légume mais une victime de Voldemort ! Tonna Severus Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Mon père a raison Théo : le père de Ling est malade mais pas un légume. Enfin, je n'aimerai pas voir quelqu'un voler le corps de mon propre père pour le donner à un autre donc laisse tomber. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Ne parlez pas de mon père ainsi Médicomage Nott. Renchérit Ling.

\- Je suis désolé de vous froisser Ling mais les faits sont là. Mentit Nott.

\- …

\- Ecoutez : il y a une autre solution si le Maître des Potions refuse d'occuper le corps de son double. Les moldus en sont encore aux balbutiements de ce qu'ils appellent clonation. En revanche, les sorciers possèdent un sort pour dupliquer les objets mais aussi un corps.

\- Reprit Nott imperturbable.

\- Oui mais ça ne sert à rien dans le cas des humains puisque le corps resterait simplement un corps vide ou mort sans occupant. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Pas dans le cas de ton père Pansy car une partie de son esprit ainsi que de son essence magique est dans le tableau. C'est la raison pour laquelle ton père a pu prendre la place de Kenji dans son corps le jour de ton mariage pendant que ton frère restait dans le tableau. Rappela Nott à son amie.

\- Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas pour autant voler le corps de mon double ou le dupliquer sans son accord. Répliqua Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Mon père a raison. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Pansy, Professeur Rogue : le père de Ling vivra sa vie et sera soigné par vos soins si nous dédoublons le corps de cet homme pour permettre à Mr Rogue de retrouver une présence physique. Insista Nott tendu.

\- Oui votre raisonnement est juste Nott mais je ne suis plus le maître des potions opportuniste d'autrefois. Enfin, je n'aimerai pas voir ma fille subir la même pression que vous faites subir à Miss Ling en ce moment si nos situations étaient inversées. Répliqua Rogue.

\- Médicomage Nott : faites ce que vous avez à faire. Intervint Ling.

\- Miss Ling vous êtes vraiment certaine de votre choix ? Interrogea Rogue désireux d'utiliser cette opportunité mais sans froisser le double de sa fille.

\- Ling… Commença Pansy.

\- Pansy : je sais que cette initiative ne vient pas de vous car vous souhaitez seulement soigner mon père. Toutefois, j'ai aussi conscience que c'est grâce à vous si nous sommes ici ma fille, mon père et moi. L'interrompit gentiment Ling.

\- …

\- Quand à vous Mr Rogue : j'ai plusieurs fois assisté à vos tentatives pour stimuler mon père depuis votre cadre dans l'espoir de lui rendre ses esprits. Alors je voudrais vous remercier tous les deux en permettant à Nott de dédoubler mon père si cela peut vous aider à reprendre enfin une enveloppe charnelle comme le jour du mariage de votre fille au lieu de continuer de végéter dans un tableau. Conclut Ling.

\- Miss Ling : je suis sans voix face à votre générosité… Merci vraiment. Avoua Rogue.

\- Merci beaucoup Ling. Dit alors simplement Pansy abasourdie.

\- Merci à vous deux pour avoir songé à le soigner sans aucune contrepartie. Répondit Ling._ »

Les deux femmes et Rogue discutèrent encore un moment sous le regard de Nott qui proposa d'aider également Candy ainsi que Mylena en faisant également passer le père de Ling pour le leur. En effet, Nott estima que le double du maitre des potions pourrait devenir officiellement le jumeau caché de Mr Rogue parti effectué ses études à l'étranger ou retiré de la famille par une assistante sociale pendant des années avant de revenir au pays en 1998 sans se douter de finir sous la coupe de Voldemort. Ling affirma devoir peaufiner cette histoire, néanmoins, cette version pouvait devenir crédible. La jeune femme décida de renommer son père Tobias dans ce cas afin de différencier les deux « frères » puis elle entraîna Pansy dehors pour en discuter en privé sans se soucier de Nott qui venait de perdre définitivement tout intérêt aux yeux de Ling à son égard en raison de son opportunisme du mé dernier ne se souciait cependant pas du mépris entrevu dans les yeux de la jeune femme car il estimait devoir songer d'abord à la survie du père de Ling, celle des ex Mangemorts, le retour de Rogue ainsi que les soins des personnes atteintes de stérilité et non au sentimentalisme de cette sorcière.

* * *

En revanche, Rogue conserva un silence prudent car il était électrisé par la perspective de retrouver un corps et ce sans devoir sacrifier personne. De plus, le sorcier pourrait même garder la tête haute puisqu'il n'avait pas profité de la faiblesse de Ling pour obtenir une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle car la proposition avait été faire par la jeune femme. Le Maître des potions quitta donc son cadre présent dans le bureau du directeur de la clinique puis il se rendit à l'Impasse du Tisseur afin d'en parler avec Naraantsuya et Kenji abasourdie mais heureux. Après le départ de Rogue de son bureau, Nott contacta Candy car il savait qu'elle était encore à la clinique. La sorcière fut donc informée des événements par Théodore et non par sa sœur en train d'écouter le récit des deux autres femmes.

Au cours de leur entretien, Candy ne vit rien de mal dans les intentions de Nott et approuva même son idée au point d'estimer que tout le monde y gagnait au change puisque le père de Ling serait soigné, le Severus Rogue d'ici retrouverait son corps et elle-même pourrait enfin fournir une réponse aux gens sur sa grande ressemblance avec Pansy sans devoir inventer n'importe quoi pour se justifier. La jeune femme affirma également convaincre Mylena de coopérer avant de remercier Nott :

« _ Merci beaucoup pour avoir également pensé à nous.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir chère Mrs Nott : vous faites partie de ma famille et votre sœur aussi à mes yeux. Affirma Nott satisfait de l'attitude de Candy.

\- Vous êtes vraiment généreux car vous auriez pu vous occuper seulement de Ling, Pansy ainsi que leurs pères. Insista Candy.

\- Je ne suis pas généreux mais pragmatique. Modéra Nott cependant flatté.

\- Dans ce cas, j'apprécie votre pragmatisme et votre générosité cachée Théodore. Affirma alors Candy.

\- C'est agréable de se sentir apprécié et non dénigré comme Ling a tenté de le faire. Répondit Théodore.

\- Je suppose qu'elle était simplement sous le choc après votre proposition. Comment dire Théodore : nous sommes des médicomages vous et moi donc nous cherchons rapidement des solutions pour nos patients. On ne s'embarrasse pas de fioritures mais Ling n'est pas habituée à ce genre de choses, ni Pansy ou son père. Estima Candy.

\- Rogue a seulement protesté pour la forme devant Ling._ Révéla Nott._ Enfin, Pansy a rapidement accepté la proposition car tous deux sont heureux de pouvoir se retrouver ensemble d'ici peu.

\- Mm, ce sont de bons comédiens comme tous les Serpentards. Estima Candy.

\- Entendons-nous bien : Pansy ma meilleure amie est très gentille donc elle voulait vraiment soigner le père de Ling sans contrepartie, néanmoins, c'est aussi une opportuniste qui a su saisir la balle au bond sans en avoir l'air. Affirma Nott.

\- Comme tous les Serpentards intelligents. Rappela Candy amusée.

\- Exact : vous et moi, Pansy ou Rogue savons tirer parti de toutes les situations sans en avoir l'air. En revanche, Ling est gentille mais un peu trop rigide sur ses principes : je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de dédoubler son père soit choquant. Estima Nott.

\- C'est clair : elle devrait être contente que vous ayez proposé une solution de ce genre au lieu de profiter de sa faiblesse pour enfermer ce pauvre homme dans le tableau à la place du Rogue d'ici. Franchement, Pansy est gentille parce que d'autres sorciers n'auraient pas tenté de soigner le malade mais plutôt de l'envoyer dans le tableau dés son arrivée ici. Renchérit Candy.

\- J'apprécie votre logique et votre praticité car je n'aime pas les niaiseries de certaines bonnes femmes.

\- Certaines personnes sont plus sensibles que d'autres Théodore : vous êtes un pragmatique comme moi mais Ling est plus douce, voire, fleur bleue. Modéra Candy.

\- Vous êtes très douce avec Lauren vous aussi et je suis persuadé que vous savez faire preuve de romantisme quand vous voulez. Contesta Théodore.

\- Oui, néanmoins, j'ai aussi un coté pragmatique, opportuniste et un caractère de cochon. Rappela Candy.

\- C'est ce qui vous rend bien plus intéressante que bon nombre de femmes Candy car on ne s'ennuie pas en votre compagnie. Franchement, je n'aime pas les potiches car elles sont belles mais la beauté se fane et on s'ennuie avec des gens sans cervelle. Rétorqua Nott d'un ton plaisantin mais attentif à la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes très intrigant également Théodore et vous savez stimuler mon esprit grâce à vos défis intellectuels ou encore votre humour mordant donc je ne m'ennuie pas non plus en votre compagnie. Répliqua Candy.

\- Vous deviez probablement en avoir l'habitude avec Teddy non ? Demanda Nott en songeant à son double.

\- Mm, non mon mari a perdu son humour vache après la perte de sa fille donc il était plus renfermé et ne plaisantait pas souvent. Révéla Candy.

\- …

\- Enfin, je dois avouer que vous êtes plus mystérieux car vous êtes un manipulateur né comme Teddy mais bien plus vicelard tout en dissimulant un coté humain et sensible. Avoua Candy.

\- Au moins, vous ne vous ennuyez jamais avec moi et je ne ressemble pas à votre Teddy. Affirma Nott satisfait.

\- C'est certain : vous êtes plus entreprenant et un fieffé Serpentard. Franchement, je ne confonds pas du tout tous les deux malgré votre ressemblance physique. Expliqua Candy sans se douter du contentement de Nott heureux de ne pas devenir un Teddy Bis… _ »

* * *

Durant le reste de la semaine, Ling, Pansy, Mylena, Candy, Naraantsuya, Toorj, Nott, Ron et Rogue se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'élaborer une histoire plausible afin d'expliquer l'apparition soudaine de Tobias le jumeau caché de Severus ainsi que la filiation de ses filles avec les Panshriij. Pansy songeuse se souvint aussi de la volonté de Potter de trouver une solution pour rendre une forme charnelle à Severus Rogue avant de le convier à leurs conciliabules. Harry désireux de dédommager Rogue d'une manière ou d'une autre se rendit donc auprès de ses futurs complices pour trouver une solution. A la fin, les jumelles décidèrent cependant de ne pas revendiquer la paternité du père de Ling car la situation devenait trop compliquée. Ron songeur finit cependant par proposer une solution qui réglait tous les problèmes selon lui :

« _ Dites pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans la dimension de Rigny et Mylena pour aller voir si la Coréenne vend elle aussi un Retourneur de Temps dans sa boutique ?

\- Ronny il ne faut pas jouer avec ça. Dit Pansy prudente.

\- Nous ne changerions pas notre passé Honey. Tenta Ron déjà en train d'élaborer un plan aventureux en bon Gryffondor.

\- Que voulez-vous faire dans ce cas ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Je propose de faire quelques changements de moindre importance en insérant Ling, Mylena et Candy dans la famille bien avant leur arrivée. Expliqua Ron.

\- Comment veux-tu faire ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon petit Georgie donc il n'est pas question de changer les choses. Intervint Mylena.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre notre fils. Renchérit Rigny.

\- Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas : on ne changera rien au sujet de vos passés respectifs. Je propose simplement que Pansy parle de ses trois cousines nées de père inconnu aux gens en général dés 2018. Ensuite, le professeur Rogue pourrait parler de son frère jumeau l'année suivante. Expliqua Ron.

\- C'est trop compliqué mais tu m'as donné une idée qui pourrait également plaire à Mr Potter. Dit Candy.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous serez d'accord mais nous pourrions lancer des sortilèges de confusion à la communauté afin de les convaincre de l'existence du frère jumeau de Rogue ainsi que de ses filles nées des amours de ce type avec une lointaine cousine Panshriij. Proposa Candy.

\- C'est un peu compliqué mais ce serait certainement plus facile et moins dangereux de modifier les souvenirs des gens que de toucher à un Retourneur de Temps. Estima Harry.

\- Harry tu te vois faire ça à tous les sorciers du coin ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Oui : tous les sorciers sont fichés au Ministère donc nous pourrions leur rendre visite durant leur somme et changer leurs souvenirs. Dit Harry.

\- …

\- Par contre, j'ai besoin de l'accord du Ministre comme ça je pourrais me faire aider par les aurors. Affirma Harry.

\- Ecoutez : on pourrait aussi dire que le père de Ling est mon cadet comme ça les gens seront plus enclins à croire les propos de ma fille sur le fait que nous l'avons découvert seulement maintenant car ma mère a caché cet enfant pour lui éviter un sort similaire au mien. Proposa Rogue.

\- Mm, ce serait plus simple. Reconnut Harry.

\- Et si on en profitait pour dire une petite partie de la vérité sur Mylena, Candy et Ling au Ministre ? Demanda Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Pansy révéla quelques détails sur ses recherches à l'assistance choquée. Harry soucieux affirma qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de son père dans ce cas : aussi, il fallait donner un corps à Severus Rogue au plus vite.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie n'est pas trop compliquée ou embrouillée. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Nott ou de sa proposition à Ling ? Nott s'est-il montré trop opportuniste, voire, brusque ou a-t-il raison ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de la possibilité de rendre une enveloppe charnelle à Rogue puisque son esprit est dans le tableau ?**_

_**Enfin, qu'est-ce que Pansy, Adrian et Nott ont découvert d'après vous ?**_


	24. L'origine de la Malédiction

_**Et voici la fin de ce chapitre :)**_

* * *

Après une longue discussion, Pansy se décida enfin à demander un entretien au Ministre pour lui parler de ses découvertes avant de se rendre au Ministère le lendemain en compagnie d'Harry, Nott, Ron ainsi que du portrait de Severus Rogue. En raison des circonstances, Kingsley les reçut rapidement puis resta sans voix face à leurs affirmations :

« _ Si j'ai bien compris vos propos, la malédiction qui touche les ex Mangemorts et la stérilité des sorciers de votre générations sont liées ? Demanda le Ministre abasourdi.

\- Exact Mr le Ministre, les deux malédictions sont liées sauf que Voldemort a eu largement le temps d'élaborer celle des Mangemorts durant des mois pour tenter de provoquer leur mort. Ce fou voulait tous tuer tous ses soldats en cas de défaite donc il estimait leur mort rapide au moment où Potter dévia son sort durant leur combat. Commença Nott.

\- Quel rapport cela a à voir avec la seconde malédiction ? Demanda le Ministre.

\- Le Mage Noir ne voulait pas non plus laisser son ennemi et ses amis fêter leur victoire. Nous pensons donc que Voldemort a voulu battre Potter en provoquant non pas la mort des vainqueurs (puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps de les exterminer avant son décès) mais leur stérilité puisqu'une société sans enfants est condamnée à l'extinction. Répondit Nott.

\- C'est typique de Voldemort. Intervint Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Apparemment, Voldemort a légèrement modifié la première pour figer les ovaires des femmes et rendre les spermatozoïdes des hommes infertiles. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je connaissais assez bien Voldemort pour savoir qu'il aurait tout fait pour nous détruire tous s'il ne gagnait pas donc son geste ne m'étonne pas du tout. Affirma Rogue.

\- Vous êtes certains de ce que vous dites ? Demanda le Ministre choqué.

\- Oui : je reconnais tout à fait la logique implacable de Voldemort. Enfin, ma fille et Nott ont fait tous les tests possibles pour s'en assurer avant de vous en parler. Affirma Rogue.

\- Mrs Weasley, Mr Nott : pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir soigner nos compatriotes ? Demanda le ministre préoccupé.

\- Mr le Ministre nous avons une petite longueur d'avance parce que Pansy et moi avons fait des recherches pour sauver les ex Mangemorts depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Autrement, nous ne saurions pas où commencer. Commença Nott.

\- Oui je comprends. Dit le Ministre.

\- Grâce à ces recherches, j'ai pu tester mes potions sur quatre personnes : Lucius Malefoy mais aussi deux femmes mongoles et un enfant. Ils ne sont pas guéris complètement mais je peux vous assurer que la **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya_** combat efficacement les effets de la malédiction tout en régénérant les cellules. Toutefois, ce n'est pas un soin définitif donc j'ai besoin de temps ou de l'aide de mon père pour tenter de régler définitivement le problème. Avoua Pansy.

\- Qui sont ces mongols ? Interrogea le Ministre.

\- Ce sont des citoyens mongols. _Dit vaguement Pansy. _ J'ai obtenu toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour les soigner auprès du Ministère de la magie mongole ainsi que du service des aurors de mon second pays. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm, tout est en règle dans ce cas et quand bien même, ce ne serait pas le cas, je ne suis pas aussi rigide que Mrs Granger donc je fermerai les yeux si c'était nécessaire Mrs Weasley. Affirma le Ministre.

\- Merci c'est bon à savoir. Dit Pansy.

\- Revenons-en à votre potion **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _** : votre préparation pourrait réactiver le fonctionnement des ovaires des femmes et régénérer la semence des hommes ? Interrogea le Ministre songeur.

\- C'est possible car elle a régénéré les cellules « malades » des patients du Médicomage Nott mais aucun d'eux n'avait de problèmes de stérilité. Donc je dois faire des tests sur des volontaires britanniques avant de pouvoir vous l'affirmer. Enfin, c'est une solution temporaire en attendant de trouver un soin définitif. Réitéra Pansy._ »

* * *

Le Ministre demanda plusieurs précisions puis estima qu'il serait déjà bien heureux de voir les sorciers procréer de nouveau en attendant leur guérison complète. Toutefois, Pansy lui fit comprendre l'importance d'une guérison totale afin d'éviter aux ex Mangemorts la même fin que Parkinson senior. La jeune femme confessa également son ignorance sur de nombreuses actions de Voldemort, sa manière de pensée ou l'élaboration de la malédiction. Rogue reprit alors la parole depuis son cadre :

« _ Eileen a besoin de mon aide. Insista Rogue.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider depuis votre cadre ? Demanda le Ministre.

\- Non j'ai besoin de mon corps pour pouvoir participer aux recherches car mes capacités sont limitées depuis mon cadre. Affirma Rogue d'un ton mordant face à ce qu'il considérait une demande stupide de la part du Ministre.

\- Mr Rogue comment voulez-vous récupérer votre corps ? Je vous signale qu'on ne peut pas ranimer un mort à moins de faire usage de la nécromancie, ce qui est interdit. Rappela le Ministre

\- Rassurez-vous : nous n'entendons pas agir de cette manière mais simplement tenter d'obtenir un nouveau corps grâce à l'aide de Tobias mon double. Répliqua Rogue agacé.

\- Votre double ? S'étonna le Ministre.

\- Mr le Ministre vous connaissez l'existence des dimensions parallèles ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui mais c'est très dur d'y accéder. Rappela le Ministre.

\- En fait, trois femmes, deux hommes et un enfant sont parvenus à fuir leurs dimensions respectives et m'ont rejoint ici. Révéla Pansy.

\- Trois d'entre eux sont citoyens mongols dont vous m'avez parlé mais qui sont les autres ? S'enquit le Ministre

\- Le quatrième est le double de mon père ainsi que le géniteur de la troisième femme. Avoua Pansy.

\- Donc ce Tobias est le double de votre père mais vous souhaitez le faire passer pour votre oncle ici ? Devina le Ministre.

\- Je pense que c'est plus simple non ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Hm pas forcément mais continuez votre histoire car elle m'intéresse beaucoup et nous pouvons trouver un accord. Affirma le Ministre.

\- Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné : les trois femmes sont mes doubles, le petit garçon est le fils de l'un d'entre elle puis le second homme est son père. Mr le Ministre : ces gens sont considérés comme des citoyens mongols à tous les effets ici et ne veulent pas être regardé comme des bêtes curieuses. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais dites moi vous avez pu soigner vos double et le Rogue ? Interrogea Kingsley._ »

* * *

Pansy lui résuma la situation puis le Ministre ouvrit de grands yeux après avoir réalisé que le petit George fut d'abord sauvé grâce à la _Naraantsuya_ puis Candy sortit manifestement du coma sous l'effet de la **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya_** et le fœtus de Mylena ne semblait pas avoir développé la malédiction en raison de l'absorption quotidienne de la _Naraantsuya_. Pansy décida aussi de lui expliquer la nature de l'un de ses futurs tests :

« _ Ministre, Nott et moi voudrions tester l'effet de la **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _**sur des volontaires des deux sexes pour voir si leurs cellules se régénèrent comme dans les organismes de Candy et Lucius Malefoy.

\- Donc vous pensez que les corps des victimes pourraient se régénérer grâce à la **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _**puis leurs ovaires et le sperme redeviendraient fonctionnels ? Interrogea le Ministre.

**\- **C'est une possibilité mais je ne peux pas vous le confirmer sans tests. Avoua Nott.

\- Pourquoi vous ne donnez pas la**_ Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _****à** Mylena également ? Interrogea le Ministre.

\- Parce que je pense que cette potion est beaucoup trop puissante sur une femme enceinte donc cela comporterait des risques pour le fœtus. Révéla Pansy.

\- Toutefois, la Naraantsuya permet à Mylena de poursuivre sa grossesse malgré la malédiction. Conclut le Ministre.

\- Oui mais c'est une solution temporaire donc elle commencera à prendre la **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _**quelque mois après la naissance de son bébé. Intervint Nott.

. Que comptez-vous faire si vous donnez des potions à des femmes puis elles tombent enceintes de manière spontanée : la potion **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _**risque de leur provoquer des fausses-couches non ? Interrogea le Ministre.

\- Nous voulons créer deux groupes de volontaires féminines : les femmes désireuses d'enfanter rapidement comme les épouses et les célibataires qui acceptent d'attendre un peu. Ensuite, nous leur donnerons à toutes la potion tout en les soumettant à des analyses et des échographies quotidiennes. Au moindre signe de grossesse, les futures mamans ne prendront plus la **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya_** mais la Naraantsuya jusqu'à la naissance de leurs bébés. _Expliqua Nott. _ Enfin, si leurs ovaires se réactivent. Précisa le Médicomage.

\- Certes. Dit le Ministre.

\- Nous avons joué carte sur table avec nous Mr le Ministre mais vous : acceptez-vous de nous aider ? J'ai besoin de mon père mais je ne veux pas me retrouver avec les aurors sur le dos en cas de duplication du corps de son double. Enfin, Mylena, Candy, Ling et Rigny ne veulent pas de problèmes, ni devenir des bêtes curieuses. Expliqua Pansy.

**\- **Mrs Weasley : j'apprécie votre franchise car la vérité est bien plus simple que des bobards compliqués qui finissent par trahir leurs créateurs. Donc je vais vous aider à faire accepter la situation aux gens puis vous pourrez continuer vos tests sans problèmes. Conclut Kingsley prêt à n'importe quelle concession si cela pouvait soigner ses concitoyens**._ »**

* * *

Ensuite, le Ministre discuta encore un moment avec les sorciers afin de bien comprendre la situation. Il alla également rendre visite à Tobias avant de rester sans voix face au double de Rogue tout en déplorant silencieusement ce gâchis car l'homme semblait aussi doué que leur Severus pour les potions avant sa transformation. Kingsley éprouva même de la pitié pour ce pauvre « légume » certes bien traité et soigné comme un coq en pâte à la clinique mais incapable de raisonner. Enfin, il put discuter avec Ling, Mylena, Candy et Rigny inquiets mais rassurés par les propos du Ministre. Ce dernier finit par convoquer Harry pour lui ordonner de rassembler les aurors et modifier les souvenirs de tout le monde comme lors du mariage d'Hermione lorsque les gestes d'Hugo et Rose furent dissimulés aux yeux de la population.

Ensuite, Harry et ses hommes ratissèrent les maisons de tous les sorciers durant toute la nuit afin de modifier les souvenirs de chacun. Le lendemain, les aurors épuisés purent aller se coucher tout en ayant le sentiment du devoir accompli puisque tous les sorciers étaient maintenant convaincus de l'existence de Tobias le frère de Severus Rogue ou encore de l'existence de ses trois filles, son gendre ainsi que son petit-fils George. Les gens connaissaient également le sort de ce pauvre homme confondu avec Rogue par Voldemort avant de finir comme un légume. Ils étaient aussi au courant du fait que ce type avait fréquenté deux lointaines cousines de Naraantsuya à l'insu de tous, ce qui expliquait la double parenté mais aussi la ressemblance entre Pansy et ses trois cousines. D'ailleurs, Harper était bien content de ce fait car il avait enfin compris que ses histoires d'adultères sordides n'existaient que dans son imagination car la texture des cheveux des quatre femmes étaient dues à leur double parenté et non un père commun. Enfin, les aurors allèrent se coucher puis Kingsley et Harry firent leur propre tournée cette fois-ci en changeant également les souvenirs des collègues de Potter qui ne se souvinrent donc pas d'avoir travaillé toute la nuit pout modifier les souvenir des gens…

* * *

A six heures du matin, Ron se réveilla tout en songeant que les gens étaient maintenant au courant de l'existence du frère de Rogue ainsi que de ses trois filles qui réalisèrent leur parenté du coté paternel seulement après la découverte des origines de Pansy. Le rouquin poussa cependant un soupir puis tenta de se lever sans réveiller sa femme, néanmoins, son épouse entendit du bruit et finit par ouvrir les yeux avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Ronny ça ne va pas ?

\- Non c'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien si tu erres comme une âme en peine dans la chambre. Répliqua la sorcière.

\- Je…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Tu vas probablement me trouver bête mais j'ai l'impression de m'être laissé corrompre par Kingsley. Avoua Ron penaud.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je l'ai laissé modifié les souvenirs de tout le monde alors que je critiquais Harry pour l'avoir fait lors du mariage d'Hermione pour éviter la prison à Hugo et Rose. Avoua Ron honteux.

\- Ronny : je n'ai pas apprécié non plus ce fait quand nous l'avons su mais tes gosses étaient alors deux idiots immatures qui ont produit la Marque de Voldemort pour tenter de m'accuser parce que _Daddy ne devait pas refaire sa vie avec une autre femme _selon eux. Franchement, je n'aurais pas aimé les savoir en prison à l'heure actuelle. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui mais on a accepté de laisser le Ministre modifier les souvenirs des gens sur tes doubles et Tobias. Donc nous devenons comme le Ministre et Harry. Estima Ron agité.

\- Rien n'est tout blanc ou noir Ronny donc il faut faire des compromis. Répliqua Pansy en bonne Serpentarde.

\- J'ai peur que le Ministre n'utilise ce fait pour tenter de nous imposer quelque chose en retour. Confessa Ron.

\- Eh bien, nous nous battrons dans ce cas ou alors nous partirons en Bulgarie. Commenta Pansy._ »

Vers dix heures du matin, le Ministre contacta les deux époux pour confirmer que tout était en ordre maintenant. Ensuite, il demanda à Pansy et Nott de participer à une émission spéciale de la Magic'TV pour faire part de leurs découvertes aux sorciers britanniques mais aussi à l'éventualité de retour de Severus Rogue sous une enveloppe charnelle grâce à son frère si c'était possible. Une heure plus tard, Parme fut informé de la demande du Ministre puis lui promit de préparer son équipe.

* * *

Les jours suivants, les journalistes de la _Green Silver Wood Magic Radio&amp;TV_ se relayèrent pour demander aux sorciers britanniques de regarder la _Magic'TV_ ou écouter _Green Silver Wood Radio_ dimanche soir car le Ministre, la Maîtresse des Potions Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij et le médicomage Nott devaient effectuer une annonce importante pour toute la population. Hermione intriguée tenta d'en savoir plus mais dut patienter comme tout le monde avant de s'asseoir face à la Magic'TV le dimanche soir.

Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan légèrement inquiet et Rita Skeeter prenaient place dans leurs fauteuils face à Pansy, le Ministre, le médicomage Nott ainsi que le portrait de Severus Rogue. Lee ne comprenait pas la raison de la présence de Skeeter à ses cotés car la sorcière s'occupait des potins d'habitude mais Pansy et Nott avait manifestement insisté sur sa présence. Enfin, le sorcier se demandait quelles calamités la Maitresse des Potions comptait leur annoncer si elle était venue sur le plateau en compagnie de son père. Dix minutes plus tard, le journaliste se reprit avant de lancer le programme :

« _ Bonsoir à tous sorcières et sorciers, nous sommes en direct sur la Green-Silver Wood Magic'TV et la radio. Je vous remercie pour votre présence car le Ministre, Mrs Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij, son père le Maître des Potions Severus Rogue et Mr Théodore Nott le directeur de la clinique de Green-Silver Wood sont venus ici afin de nous faire une annonce. Lança Lee Jordan.

\- …

\- Mr le Ministre voulez-vous nous expliquer la raison de votre demande de rassemblement de ce soir ? Demanda Lee Jordan.

\- Bonsoir Lee : j'ai voulu attirer l'attention de toute notre communauté afin de vous communiquer différentes découvertes de Mrs Weasley, son père Mr Rogue et Mr Nott. Certaines révélations seront choquantes mais nous ne devons pas baisser les bras car le travail de ces sorciers me donne l'espoir d'une résolution progressive de tous nos problèmes. Expliqua le Ministre.

\- Donc nous ne devons pas nous affoler malgré la nature de vos révélations ? Interrogea Lee.

\- Disons que dans notre malheur, nous avons trois chercheurs et leurs équipes qui travaillent de leur mieux pour résoudre tous nos problèmes mais ça risque de leur prendre du temps. Répondit le Ministre.

\- Vous parlez de trois chercheurs mais je ne vois personne d'autre que la Maîtresse des Potions et Mr Nott ? Contesta Lee.

\- Mr Jordan vous ne changez point car vous êtes toujours aussi inattentif qu'à Poudlard lorsque vous faisiez exploser tous vos chaudrons. Le troisième chercheur c'est moi car mon esprit et mon âme sont dans mon cadre. Intervint Rogue de son ton le plus incisif qui fit frémir tous ses anciens élèves derrières leurs écrans.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Professeur Rogue je l'avais oublié. Dit Lee penaud.

\- Bien reprenons cette discussion très importante pour nous tous. Mrs Weasley, Mr Nott et Mr Rogue ont d'abord une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Intervint le Ministre.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Lee.

\- Nous avons enfin déterminé l'origine de la malédiction qui pèse sur toutes les personnes censément stériles. Expliqua Nott.

\- Quelle est son origine ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- L'auteur de cette malédiction n'est pas un simple Mangemort mais Voldemort lui-même. Révéla Pansy. _ »

* * *

Les téléspectateurs et les auditeurs restèrent aussitôt figés derrière leurs postes tout comme Lee cloué sur son siège par cette révélation totalement inattendue. Parme elle-même resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes puis elle fit signe à son mari de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas Lee mais Skeeter qui dénoua la situation car la sorcière était très avide de scoop au point de ne pas réaliser l'aspect dramatique de la situation. C'était la raison pour laquelle Pansy et Nott avaient insisté pour obtenir sa présence lors de l'interview et parce que la Serpentarde irait toujours dans leur sens sans les contester contrairement à Lee. La journaliste reprit donc la parole :

« _ Mrs Weasley : vous êtes certaine que la stérilité affligeant les gens de votre génération est due à Voldemort lui-même ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- Oui : j'en suis certaine. Confirma Pansy.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sure ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Parce que cette malédiction et celle qui touche les ex Mangemorts sont liées. Or seul Voldemort connaissait la nature exacte de la malédiction qui touche les ex Mangemorts. Révéla Pansy.

\- Donc Voldemort a voulu exterminer ses fidèles mais aussi ses ennemis en cas de défaite ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- Exact et nous avons pu le déterminer grâce aux analyses de Mr Nott puis les réactions cutanées des volontaires lorsque nous les avons soumis à mes potions. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pouvez-vous nous donner plus de détails Mrs ou vous Mr Nott ? Reprit Skeeter.

\- Eh bien, j'ai d'abord noté que les analyses de nos compatriotes détenaient beaucoup de similitudes avec celles des ex Mangemorts. Ensuite, les réactions cutanées des volontaires qui ont bu les potions de Pansy nous ont confirmé mes premières impressions. Répondit Nott.

\- Mr Nott : pensez-vous que les personnes stériles sont donc condamnées à connaitre le même sort que les ex Mangemorts ou pire encore la mort atroce de Patrick Parkinson senior ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Non car il existe une énorme différence entre les deux malédiction malgré leurs similitudes. Affirma Nott.

\- Laquelle ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- La malédiction effectuée sur les Mangemorts a été élaborée par Voldemort pendant des mois et a pu etre appliquée directement sur leurs Marques contrairement à celle que ce taré a lancé sur nos anciens camarades. Ce fou pouvait manipuler plus facilement ses fidèles grâce à la Marque mais pas les autres. Aussi, l'effet de la malédiction sur nos camarades est limité à la stérilité car Voldemort était consciente de ne pas pouvoir tuer les élèves de Poudlard ou les adultes présents d'un coup donc il a décidé de provoquer leur extinction d'une autre manière. Affirma Nott.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Skeeter avide de scoops.

\- Eh bien, l'absence d'enfants provoque la mort lente d'une société puisqu'il n'y a pas de renouvellement de générations. Donc Voldemort a voulu provoquer la destruction de notre monde en empêchant les survivants de procréer y compris des enfants de ses fidèles. Ensuite, certains ont été atteint de stérilité partielle puis d'autre d'une stérilité totale. Enfin, nous autres Serpentards ne sommes pas touchés par la stérilité seulement parce que nous étions dans le donjon donc trop loin de Voldemort au moment où il a lancé sa malédiction. Rappela Nott.

\- Comment ce fumier de Voldemort s'y est pris pour nous rendre stérile ? Interrogea Lee en train de se reprendre.

\- Apparemment il a modifié le sortilège affligeant ses Mangemorts de manière à ce que les ovaires des femmes soient figés et les spermatozoïdes des hommes infertiles. Avoua Nott.

\- Et la nature de cette malédiction est la même que celle des ex Mangemorts ? Redemanda Lee.

\- Oui.

\- Mr Malefoy va beaucoup mieux grâce à la potion de Mrs Weasley n'est-ce pas ? Donc la potion de la Maitresse des Potions donnée à Mr Malefoy pourrait être efficace sur nous aussi ? Interrogea Lee empli d'espoir.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être certains tant que nous ne les testons pas sur des volontaires mais je l'espère après avoir vu les résultats sur Mr Malefoy ainsi que mes cousines Candy et Mylena. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ce n'étaient pas des Mangemortes pourtant. Contesta Lee surpris.

\- Non mais il a d'abord testé la malédiction sur elles ainsi que mon pauvre frère. Le pire c'est qu'il a fait en sorte que les malédictions lancées sur mes nièces soient également transmissibles à leurs enfants. Donc ma fille et le médicomage Nott ont du se battre contre la Mort pour sauver George mon petit neveu. Intervint Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Quelle horreur. Dit Lee.

\- Mrs Weasley c'est pour ça que votre cousine Candy était dans le coma ou encore que le petit George Panshriij a été hospitalisé l'année dernière ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Oui Mrs Skeeter vous avez parfaitement deviné : ma cousine est tombée dans le coma à cause de la malédiction et Georgie a commencé à manifester les effets de la malédiction de manière foudroyante. Affirma Pansy._ »

* * *

La sorcière prit un ton mélodramatique pour raconter brièvement l'histoire puis Nott en rajouta une couche pour le plus grand bonheur de Skeeter en train de réaliser une interview du tonnerre pratiquement toute seule puisque Jordan était encore abasourdi par les révélations obtenues. Enfin, le journaliste se ressaisit et reprit la parole :

« _ Je dirais que vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail tous les deux puisque vous avez pu sauver le petit George et Candy ainsi que le futur bébé de Mylena. Estima Lee.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas fait tout seuls car nos équipes mais aussi mon père nous ont aidé. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais vous avez fait de grandes avancées. Insista Lee Jordan rassuré.

\- Ce serait cependant plus facile si le professeur Rogue pouvait nous aider d'avantage car il est le seul qui connaissait vraiment les mécanismes ainsi que le raisonnement de Rogue. Rajouta Nott.

\- Il ne peut pas vous aider depuis son cadre ? Demanda Lee surpris.

\- Mr Jordan pourriez vous utiliser votre logique au lieu de votre micro pour une fois ? Je ne peux voir que la théorie depuis mon cadre mais d'autres idées ou des solutions pourraient me venir en tête si je pouvais manipuler moi-même les chaudrons ou participer de manière plus actives aux recherches grâce à une enveloppe charnelle. Intervint Rogue.

\- C'est vrai : Rogue pourrait travailler de nouveau si quelqu'un prenait sa place dans le cadre de temps en temps ! Réalisa Lee.

\- Oui mais c'est très inconfortable pour la personne dans le cadre. Rappela le Ministre.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à vos nièces d'y envoyer votre frère Tobias de temps en temps puisqu'il ne se rendrait pas compte de la différence ? Tenta Skeeter bien plus rapide que Lee et surtout Serpentarde dans l'âme pour comprendre ce que désiraient les autres membres de sa Maison…

\- C'est vrai: mon frère ne verrait pas la différence mais ce ne serait pas bien pour lui ou mes pauvres nièces. J'assiste déjà assez à la douleur de mes enfants et ma femme face à mon portrait pour savoir ce que c'est de voir son Daddy ou mari dans un cadre. Ce serait donc cruel de l'imposer à mes nièces. Feignit Rogue en utilisant un ton mélodramatique sans se soucier de provoquer la surprise des téléspectateurs face à ce moment de générosité inattendu de sa part.

\- Mm vous avez raison mais j'y pense : vous ne pourriez pas dupliquer le corps de votre frère grâce à la magie ? Après tout ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire ça ! Dit Skeeter.

\- Je ne sais pas si le Magenmagot m'autoriserait à procéder à une telle chose. Il s'agit d'un rite complexe et surtout qui doit être supervisé par de nombreux médicomages. Avoua Nott tout en remerciant silencieusement Skeeter pour son aide.

\- Je vais convoquer le Magenmagot pour plusieurs sessions et demander à ses membres d'y réfléchir. Intervint le Ministre.

\- Merci Mr le Ministre mais pas seulement pour moi: certes, je serais certes heureuse de retrouver mon père cependant, je souhaite aussi obtenir son aide pour soigner mes camarades. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas vous Membres du Magenmagot mais j'espère bientôt revoir la Terreur des Cachots dans ce cas car nous avons besoin de son aide ! Ajouta Lee prêt à supporter Rogue jusque chez lui si ce type pouvait le guérir._ »

Ensuite, Pansy et Nott évoquèrent leurs projets s'ils trouvaient des volontaires puis leurs compatriotes saisirent leurs Magic'Mobiles afin de contacter aussitôt la clinique. Les sorciers se concertèrent également entre eux afin d'organiser des pétitions auprès du Magenmagot pour convaincre ses membres d'autoriser le rite nécessaire pour donner une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle à Rogue dont la présence était manifestement nécessaire pour les potions. Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Nott remercièrent discrètement Skeeter pour son aide puis la journaliste affirma savoir traiter avec égard ses alliés ou anciens camarades de Maison avant d'échanger à voix basse _Un Serpentard un Jour- Serpentard toujours_ !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione agitée et confuse songea que les deux Serpentards étaient manifestement sur la bonne voie si Candy était sortie de son coma, Malefoy jouissait d'une meilleure santé et Mylena affrontait sereinement sa grossesse. La sorcière se promit donc de continuer de servir de volontaire à Nott mais aussi d'ingurgiter cette potion au nom incompréhensible **_Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _**tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour pouvoir régénérer ses cellules mais aussi retrouver le bon fonctionnement de ses ovaires. En règle générale, Hermione ne faisait jamais de compromis, ni de faveur à personne, néanmoins, la sorcière était maintenant prête à renverser le Magenmagot si nécessaire afin d'obtenir une enveloppe charnelle pour Rogue et toutes les autorisations dont Pansy avait besoin. Pire encore, Hermione songea qu'elle était prête à vendre son âme au diable moldu ou même prendre la place d'Adam pour manger la pomme tendue par le Serpent comme dans la bible si on lui rendait ses capacités reproductives en échange...

Durant la nuit, Hermione fit ensuite un rêve étrange où elle s'entrevit de nouveau jeune fille en train d'espionner Ron et Pansy lorsqu'elle les avait surpris ensemble durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. La sorcière nota les pleurs de son double qui se refugia dans la tente pour pleurer tout son saoul. Hermione la suivit puis retint un soupir avant de rester surprise par la vision d'un serpent en train de s'avancer vers l'adolescente abasourdie qui observa le serpent prendre une forme humaine. Hermione curieuse contempla alors la Pansy d'aujourd'hui et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation :

« _ Ne fais pas de gestes que tu pourrais regretter plus tard.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'Hermione adolescente.

\- Je viens du futur et je te conseille de laisser ces deux là tranquilles si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis. Affirma la Pansy adulte.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non c'est un conseil sinon tu souffriras durant vingt ans à cause de tes erreurs. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hermione je sais que tu veux affronter Ronald à mon sujet car tu es brisée par notre vision mais votre dispute va dégénérer puis tu vas dévier le sortilège d'amnésie que Ron va te lancer. Ensuite, il deviendra amnésique et ton Ron m'oubliera pendant vingt ans. Ron se tournera donc vers toi au point que tu voudras te marier avec lui cet été. Commença la sorcière.

\- Mm, je ne veux pas me marier avec lui dans ces conditions sinon je deviendrais malheureuse. Rétorqua Hermione encore en pleurs mais pas du tout désireuse de devenir une épouse par dépit.

\- Exact Hermione : je suis heureuse de te voir de nouveau réfléchie comme je t'ai connue à Poudlard donc j'espère que tu es prête à saisir la chance offerte maintenant. Décréta Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que tu as fait un très mauvais choix en ne disant rien à Ron au sujet de son amnésie car tu as ensuite passé vingt ans à te demander si ton compagnon t'aimait vraiment ou s'il m'aurait préféré moi. Prédit la sorcière.

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil car je ne suis pas une menteuse, ni une lâche. Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Regardes par toi-même ton futur. Affirma Pansy avant de reprendre la forme du serpent puis ce dernier avança une pomme dans sa direction.

\- Je ne suis pas Eve, ni Adam donc je mangerai pas La Pomme Tendue par toi Serpent, ni ne la donnerai à Ron. Refusa Hermione tout en songeant à l'allégorie biblique.

\- Tant pis pour toi Hermione : j'ai tenté de t'aider et je le ferai de nouveau dans le futur en te rendant ta capacité à procréer mais tu as perdu vingt ans de ta vie. Décréta le Serpent.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Fort bien Hermione, je vais te lancer un sortilège puis tu oublieras toute cette conversation. Ensuite, je te laisserai faire toutes tes erreurs sans plus me soucier de toi jusqu'en 2018.

\- Je ne vous crois pas : vous voulez simplement garder Ron pour vous en tentant de m'embrouiller. Répliqua Hermione.

\- J'ai aimé Ronny et nous avons été très heureux mais les choses sont maintenant différentes. Siffla le Serpent.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Tu le verras plus tard petite entêtée et j'espère que tu m'écouteras cette fois-ci avant de me laisser tout changer pour notre bien à tous. Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par toi espèce de traînée ou Ronald. Foi de Pansy Rogue-Panshriij ! Siffla le Serpent avant d'avaler la pomme._ »

XXXXX

Hermione paniquée s'éveilla aussitôt puis Roger inquiet lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune femme terrorisée lui révéla la nature de son rêve, néanmoins, son mari la rassura en affirmant que son subconscient était agité par la découverte d'un hypothétique remède au sujet de leur stérilité ainsi que ses regrets pour toutes les années perdues. La sorcière affirma ne pas regretter l'existence de ses enfants, cependant, elle reconnut avoir souffert en observant Roger avec une autre femme. L'auror reprit la parole :

« _ Hermione tu déteste toujours Pansy et je t'ai entendu l'appeler Serpent. Dit Roger.

\- Je suis désolée Roger mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle à cause de Ron, S'empressa de préciser Hermione.

\- Je sais Hermione : ton antipathie est due à votre rivalité au sujet de tes enfants et les Weasley car tu as peur qu'ils t'oublient à cause d'elle. Donc je pense qu'elle a pris la forme d'un serpent dans ton rêve. Estima Roger.

\- Oui c'est possible. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Tu es heureuse parce que cette femme a peut-être la solution à notre problème mais en même temps tu aurais préféré que ce soit une autre qui trouve le remède. Devina Roger.

\- C'est vrai. Avoua Hermione.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu t'es agitée ce soir au point de rêver ces choses. Enfin, avoue-le Hermione : tu n'aurais pas aimé que quelqu'un vienne t'avertir des faits afin d'éviter une vie malheureuse avec Weasley ?

\- Oui et j'aurais probablement éprouvé une reconnaissance éternelle envers cette personne. Confessa Hermione.

\- Même si c'était Pansy ? Plaisanta Roger.

\- Oui. Attention, je ne regrette pas mes enfants mais je n'étais pas heureuse avec leur père. Avoua Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends ce que je veux dire car rien ne me fera jamais oublier mon bébé même s'il n'est plus là. L'apaisa Roger.

\- Tu crois que nous allons en avoir un cette année sans devoir recourir à la potion Bébé ?

\- J'en suis convaincu si on se porte de nouveau volontaires pour bénéficier des soins en premier. Affirma Roger.

\- Tout de même, ça m'a fait drôle de voir une Pansy en serpent dans mon reve. De plus, je n'avais jamais vue cette Serpentarde aussi venimeuse que Rogue dans ses bons jours en cours. Et elle était vraiment fâchée contre Ron et voulait se venger de lui en changeant le passé. Avoua Hermione.

\- Hermione tu as vraiment fait un rêve débile car cette femme _aime son Ronnnyyyy plus que touuuuuuuuuuuuuuut et Ronny vit seulement pour sa Honeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy. _Ils sont parfois ridicules quand ils s'échangent des mamours.S'esclaffa Roger en imitant Pansy. _ »

Hermione rit un moment face aux facéties de son mari puis elle songea que le Serpent ou plutôt Pansy songeait seulement à soigner les gens et non à se venger de son Ronny dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Enfin, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'endormit de nouveau contre Roger avant de rêver de leur futur bébé.

* * *

_**Voilà la dernière partie de ce chapitre, j'espère que cette division a permis une lecture plus claire des choses. N'hesitez pas à me faire savoir si quelque chose n'est pas clair. Au sujet de Rita Skeeter, je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations sur son ancienne Maison, cependant, je l'ai toujours imaginée chez les Serpentards. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous des révélations sur le fait que les deux malédictions sont liées et ont été réalisée par Voldemort ? Vous l'aviez déjà deviné ou pas ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude du Ministre pour "contenter" Pansy et obtenir une enveloppe charnelle pour Rogue dans l'espoir de le voir trouver le remède nécessaire pour une guérison complète ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'interview mais aussi l'attitude de Rogue, Pansy, Nott, le Ministre, Lee et Skeeter ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione mais aussi de son rêve ? **_

_**Voilà, je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre mais je vous dis à bientôt que ce soit ici ou dans les autres fictions ! **_


	25. La vie continue

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**je m'excuse pour la lenteur de parution des chapitres mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment puis je partirai en septembre pendant quelques jours. Aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'absence de nouveaux chapitres car la fiction n'est pas du tout abandonnée, ni en pause. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Nott contempla depuis une fenêtre la masse des volontaires déjà en train de faire la file devant la clinique. Il contacta Pansy qui le rejoignit rapidement afin d'accueillir tous les sorciers ensemble. Effectivement, les Britanniques désiraient des explications supplémentaires de la part des deux chercheux mais aussi des examens afin de s'assurer que les effets de la malédiction étaient réellement plus faibles que sur les ex Mangemorts. Ces derniers feraient également partie des volontaires puisque Kingsley avait permis aux deux Serpentards de les intégrer au programme d'expérimentation. Ceux qui étaient détenus d'Azkaban seraient eux aussi soignés mais le Ministre refusait de les laisser sortir de la prison de peur d'une éventuelle fuite.

Afin de permettre à toutes les victimes de se présenter aujourd'hui même, les patrons s'étaient organisés pour que leurs employés puissent se rendre à la clinique à tour de rôle. Ainsi, Nott et Pansy réalisèrent que tous les sorciers de leur génération désirait se porter volontaire. Aussi, ils décidèrent de s'organiser différemment puis ils firent procéder à plusieurs examens de routine tout en demandant aux personnes présentes de revenir ce soir pour assister à une réunion générale. A vingt-et-une heure, tous les sorciers concernés se présentèrent donc à la clinique en présence des deux Serpentards, leurs équipes respectives, le portrait de Rogue et le Ministre.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, Nott salua l'assistance et prit enfin la parole :

« - Merci d'être venu ce soir car vous êtes très nombreux donc nous voulons pouvoir vous parler à tous en même temps pour ce premier entretien et non par petits groupes ou à travers la Magic'TV. Vous pourrez également nous poser toutes vos questions en direct. Commença Nott.

\- Combien de fois devrons-nous prendre la potion ? Interrogea un curieux.

\- Nous allons vous repartir en plusieurs petits groupes en fonction de votre âge, sexe, votre poids et votre situation personnelle afin de pouvoir effectuer un dosage plus ciblé. Répondit Nott.

\- Pourquoi en fonction du sexe ? Interrogea Lavande curieuse.

\- Parce que nous allons augmenter plus rapidement le dosage des hommes car ils ne courent aucun risque de grossesse surprise contrairement aux femmes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous croyez que certaines d'entre nous vont tomber enceintes de façon « naturelle » ? Interrogea Ginny.

\- Nous ne sommes surs de rien pour le moment mais il y a des possibilités si nous parvenons à lever le sort ou régénérer vos ovaires ainsi que le sperme de ces messieurs. Toutefois, ne vous attendez pas à tomber enceinte dés le mois prochain car nous sommes seulement au début des expérimentations donc je ne sais pas si ce sera possible tout de suite. Aussi, je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs. Précisa Nott.

\- Certes mais c'est déjà un début donc on va tout faire pour vous aider. Intervint Hermione.

\- Merci. Répondirent Pansy et Nott.

\- _Nous pourrons distribuer la **Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya**_ dans trois jours. Vous devrez donc vous présenter au laboratoire de la clinique où le personnel remettra un flacon à chacun. Aussi, n'utilisez pas la potion de votre conjoint, épouse, compagne ou compagnon sinon vous risquez de finir par vous tromper dans les doses. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ensuite, nous vous prisons de vous soumettre à des contrôles réguliers pour les hommes et quotidiens pour les femmes afin de pouvoir contrôler les réa_c_tions de votre organisme. En fonction de nos résultats, Pansy et moi créeront d'autres groupes pour continuer de chercher un soin. Poursuivit Nott.

\- Selon les résultats obtenus après cette première expérience, nous comptons partager le groupe des femmes en deux et y inclure également quelques hommes dans le second. Continua Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Lavande.

\- Nous avons songé au couples mariés depuis peu et désireux d'avoir un premier enfant rapidement. Je ne veux vexer personne car nous ne sommes pas des femmes trop vieilles pour procréer mais vous savez comme moi qu'une femme a plus de difficultés à procréer après ses trente-cinq ans. Or, certaines d'entre nous s'approchent ou ont déjà dépassé les quarante ans donc nous voulons créer un groupe spécial pour les couples dont les femmes sont concernées par ce phénomène. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai : je suis née en 1979. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Exact Mrs Davies donc je ne veux pas vous vexer mais je souhaiterai vous inclure dans ce groupe special votre mari et vous ainsi que Mrs Flint si la première expérience est concluante. Dit Nott.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogèrent les deux femmes.

\- Nous savons que vous souhaitez avoir un enfant rapidement en raison de votre âge et votre situation familiale. Donc nous voulons faire de notre mieux pour vous aider si jamais vous parvenez à rester enceinte afin d'éviter des problèmes à vos enfants.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Hermione inquiète.

\- Eh bien, les enfants d'ici sont nés depuis des potions Bébé donc les potionistes se sont débrouillés pour qu'ils ne subissent pas les effets de votre malédiction. En revanche, nous ne savons pas si les bébés issus d'une conception traditionnelle y seront soumis puisque personne n'a modifié leur ADN. Souvenez-vous que George l'a subi de plein fouet. Expliqua Nott.

\- Mais les filles de Pansy, le bébé de sa cousine Mylena ou le petit Kaiden n'ont rien même s'ils sont nés de cette manière alors que Ron est soumis à la malédiction lui aussi. Contesta Hermione.

\- Oui mais Kaiden a été conçu avant la malédiction. Enfin, la future fille de Mylena et les jumelles de Pansy ont été manifestement immunisées contre les effets de la malédiction grâce à l'absorption de la Naraantsuya par leurs mamans respectives. Toutefois, ces fillettes et George seront suivis afin de s'assurer de leur état de santé. Affirma Nott.

\- Donc vous voulez nous faire prendre de la Naraantsuya en cas de grossesse. Conclut Hermione._ »

Nott confirma les faits puis il continua de répondre aux questions des uns et des autres. Enfin, les sorciers se rendirent à leurs occupations respectives avant de se ruer au laboratoire pour chercher leurs potions le jour dit.

Les semaines suivantes, ils se soumirent à tous les examens requis tout en suivant scrupuleusement la posologie prescrite par Nott et Pansy. Tous deux travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de cette expérience grandeur nature mais aussi la future duplication du corps du père de Ling également soigné grâce à la potion de Pansy. Cette dernière ne donnait pas d'espoir insensé à sa soi-disant cousine, néanmoins, Ling avait constaté avec soulagement une légère amélioration de l'état de son père officiellement considéré comme Tobias Rogue. Elle se rendit ensuite à la petite fête donnée par Mylena et Rigny pour fêter la naissance mais aussi le retour à la maison de leur fille Odval.

Mylena heureuse se sentait enfin épanouie entre ses deux enfants et son mari au point de ne plus songer à son ancienne vie ou Lujna la première maman de George. Ce dernier était un peu jaloux du bébé entouré de toutes parts, néanmoins, son père faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à accepter la situation. Le vétomagique avait finalement embauché Saejin pour remplacer sa femme durant son congé maternité. Il lui faisait également faire un essai en tant que future apprentie puisque la jeune fille s'était finalement intéressée à la vétomagie pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hugo mais surtout le soulagement de ses parents contents de la voir enfin trouver sa voie. En ce moment, Saejin passait donc ses journées à la clinique avant de rentrer avec Hugo dans la petite maison toujours « prêtée » par Rigny.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Parme ravie finit enfin le montage de _La Rose Anglaise et Le Seigneur de la Steppe_ le premier film sorcier de toute l'histoire et basé sur le livre de Ling. La Serpentarde était également en train de réaliser des courts métrages pour la _Magic'TV_, néanmoins, elle tenait d'abord à diffuser son film et encaisser des bénéfices avant de lancer le reste, Autrement, Parme craignait de finir sur la paille ou de devoir recourir à de nouveaux dons. Quelques jours plus tard, de nombreuses personnalités sorcières du monde entier reçurent donc des invitations pour la première du film le 10 août. Les boutiques des Flint, Madame Guipure, Millicent et même celle de Gregory furent donc de nouveau assaillie par les clients puisque les artisans de Green Silver Wood étaient devenus très à la mode.

Nott surpris reçut également une invitation puis le sorcier décida d'en profiter pour se rapprocher de Candy. Le Serpentard avait déjà parlé de ses intentions à sa belle-mère qui approuvait discrètement son choix après avoir rencontré la jeune femme totalement loin d'imaginer l'examen subi. La mère de Lauren était soulagée de voir enfin Théodore s'intéresser vraiment à quelqu'un. Certes, la sorcière aurait préféré voir sa fille auprès de la petite Lauren et Théo, néanmoins, elle était consciente des aléas de la vie. De plus, la vieille femme se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée donc elle désirait voir sa petite fille heureuse auprès d'une belle maman gentille et non malheureuse après sa mort ou renfermée à cause de l'absence d'une présence féminine chez elle. En effet, Pansy s'occupait de sa filleule de son mieux, néanmoins, ce n'était pas une maman et puis la jeune femme était déjà très occupée par sa tribu ou même la petite Bora qui s'accrochait de plus en plus à elle.

Nott chassa ses pensées puis il soigna son aspect avant de se rendre chez Candy agréablement surprise qui lui offrit une tasse de thé et alla chercher son échiquier. Le sorcier entama aussitôt une partie passionnante avec elle tout en guettant l'occasion propice pour lui faire une proposition. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard finit par mettre son plan à exécution :

« _ J'ai reçu une invitation pour la première du film.

\- Oh c'est bien : vous comptez donc parmi les personnes les plus influentes du moment Théodore. Répondit simplement Candy.

\- Disons que c'est surtout parce que je tente de soigner les ex Mangemorts et tous mes ex camarades stériles. Autrement, je devrais m'acheter un billet pour aller voir le film plus tard comme tout le monde. Modéra Nott.

\- Mm, j'apprécie votre rationalité et votre lucidité Théodore : je n'aime pas les baudruches qui se prennent pour Merlin après avoir reçu quelques honneurs.

\- J'avoue me passer bien volontiers de ces choses, néanmoins, je dois soigner mes relations et puis c'est le premier film sorcier de l'histoire donc c'est un événement important. Aussi, je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité pour moi mais aussi Lauren, vous et votre futur petit Teddy car cela nous permet de redorer le nom des Nott. Affirma Théodore.

\- Vous êtes déjà en train de restaurer le nom de notre famille par toutes vos actions Lord Nott mais un peu de mondanités vous permettra de vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour. Renchérit Candy.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Mrs Nott mais je ne suis pas le seul Nott à pouvoir redorer notre blason. Lauren viendra avec moi, néanmoins, je souhaiterai également vous voir à nos cotés donc me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner à la première ? Proposa Nott d'un ton un peu cérémonieux pour tenter d'appâter Candy sous ce prétexte puisqu'il n'était pas encore sur de lui plaire.

\- Vous désirez que tous les Nott se réunissent pour une sortie publique ? Demanda Candy légèrement dépitée.

\- Pas seulement car je serais ravi de pouvoir passer un moment avec vous en dehors de l'hôpital, de chez moi quand vous vous occupez de Lauren ou durant nos partie d'échec. Dit Théo.

\- Donc votre demande n'est pas seulement pour emmener la famille Nott au complet mais pour m'emmener moi afin de passer un moment ensemble ? Demanda Candy.

\- Oui : j'aimerai passer d'avantage de temps avec vous mais vous sortez peu et seulement pour manger une pizza avec Toorj ou vous occuper de vos neveux ainsi que de Lauren. Avoua Théodore.

\- C'est seulement un ami mais dites moi : vous êtes jaloux ? Interrogea Candy amusée.

\- Non car j'estime qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour vous et qu'il cherche seulement à séduire un double de Pansy. Or, il est de mon devoir de vous protéger Candy. Rétorqua Théodore.

\- Vous souhaitez me protéger en tant que membre de la famille ou en tant que Candy ?

\- En tant que Lord, je me dois de protéger tous les membres de la famille, cependant, ce n'est pas pour ça que sa présence à vos cotés m'énerve mais parce que vous méritez vraiment mieux. Insista Théodore.

\- Vous avez un prétendant à me proposer Théodore ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Oui Candy et je pense que vous êtes assez fine pour le savoir. Dit Nott désireux de jouer carte sur table puisque la sorcière abordait enfin le sujet.

\- J'espère ne pas me tromper, ni vous sembler présomptueuse à cause de mes propos mais votre intérêt est-il du à une envie réelle ou simplement le désir de vous occuper de mon enfant plus tard, obtenir une nouvelle maman pour Lauren ? Enfin, vous m'invitez seulement à cause de votre curiosité envers la veuve de votre double ?

\- Votre première supposition est la bonne même si je serai également ravi de m'occuper du petit Teddy et vous voir devenir une seconde maman pour Lauren. Répondit Théodore.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous confonde avec mon premier mari ? Parce que je ne veux pas vivre une relation difficile à cause de votre jalousie ou votre inquiétude par ailleurs compréhensible. Affirma Candy.

\- Non : j'ai vu que votre regard à ma vue a changé depuis notre première rencontre donc j'ai conscience que vous ne nous confondez pas. Et vous, vous regrettez encore Teddy ?

\- Teddy était un bon mari donc une partie de moi y pensera toujours mais je ne vous confonds pas du tout car vous êtes très différents au niveau du caractère. Je ne devrais pas parler ainsi mais j'ai envie de recommencer à vivre. Avoua Candy.

\- Et vous devez le faire car les morts ne veulent pas nous voir rester pleurer devant leur mausolée.

\- Et vous : votre femme Lauren est-elle encore présente dans votre esprit ?

\- J'ai pleuré des mois en cachette de mes familiers devant les clichés de Lauren puis j'ai recommencé à vivre même si je ne suis pas forcement fier de mes aventures. Je ne vous cacherai pas mon passé sulfureux car seules les aventures sans lendemain m'intéressaient jusqu'à cette année. Expliqua Théodore.

\- …

\- Lauren restera dans un coin de mon âme comme Teddy pour vous mais j'ai enfin trouvé la personne qui me donne envie de vivre de nouveau et c'est vous. Candy: vous m'incitez à faire des projets et à redevenir plus sage au lieu de songer seulement à une morte ou serrer des inconnues dans mes bras pour oublier ma solitude. Répondit Nott de façon honnête car il était conscient du besoin de la jeune femme d'une réponse sincère.

\- Il est donc temps de laisser Teddy et sa petite Lauren reposer en paix n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Candy songeuse.

\- Je pense que oui si vous êtes prête.

\- Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je me sens vraiment seule le soir face aux urnes. Avoua Candy.

\- Candy : je ne vis pas au Manoir Nott mais je pense que Teddy et Lauren y seraient très bien. J'ai fait restaurer le jardin donc ils pourraiemt reposer en paix dans une petite roseraie si nous y faisons dresser un petit monument pour accueillir leurs urnes. Proposa Nott.

\- Mais ils ne vous dérangeraient vraiment pas ? S'étonna Candy.

\- Ce sont des Nott comme vous et moi ainsi que ma première femme donc je n'exclurai jamais aucun d'eux car ils font partie de notre famille. La rassura Nott.

\- Mais que dirons-nous à Lauren ou à mon bébé qui est encore dans sa potion ? Hésita Candy.

\- Nous leur dirons la vérité : Candy, votre enfant deviendra le mien si vous le souhaitez mais parce que c'est le votre et pas parce que c'est celui de mon double. Au début, je n'ai vu que l'épouse de mon double en vous puis vos qualités. votre caractère bien trempé et votre beauté me sont apparues. Répondit Nott.

\- Vous me plaisez vraiment Théodore même si je ne disais rien de peur de vous offenser à cause de Teddy. Vous savez vraiment me faire rire, me stimuler par nos défis ainsi que votre repartie mais aussi me redonner l'envie de faire des projets. Confessa Candy.

\- Je ne vois pas en vous une simple Mrs Nott mais ma Milady à moi si vous le souhaitez un jour. C'est vous qui me plaisez donc je ne m'intéresse pas à vous à cause d'une curiosité morbide. Insista Nott heureux après avoir compris qu'il détenait toutes ses chances.

\- Je ne me sens pas prête pour me marier ou même entreprendre une relation tout de suite : je ne dis pas ça par caprice mais parce que je ne suis pas comme vos ex. Je ne coucherai pas avec vous pour m'amuser, coucher avec le double de Teddy ou obtenir le mariage mais parce que vous me plaisez vraiment Théodore donc je désire prendre mon temps. L'avertit Candy.

\- Je préférerai prendre mon temps moi aussi car vous n'êtes pas du tout comme les autres à mes yeux donc je ne veux pas tout gâcher à cause de la précipitation Renchérit Nott.

\- Alors que diriez-vous de continuer comme maintenant et laisser le temps faire les choses ? Proposa Candy.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord : voulez-vous m'accompagner à la première ?

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Théodore. Conclut Candy._ »

* * *

Le 10 août, les Ministres britannique et mongol furent donc les premier à fouler le tapis rouge déroulé devant le studio de la Magic'TV de Green-Silver Wood. Les journalistes les mitraillèrent avec leurs flashes pendant que Parme leur souhaitait la bienvenue sous le regard des curieux déjà attirés par les affiches exposées dans tous les quartiers sorciers mais aussi les journaux. Les sorciers avaient pu seulement entrevoir quelques extraits à la Magic'TV donc tout le monde enviait les VIP qui verraient le spectacle en premier ce soir. Les gens normaux attendaient impatiemment le lendemain pour se ruer dans la salle à leur tour et avaient même réservé leurs billets à l'avance pour la plus grande joie de Parme.

Après l'arrivée des deux Ministres conviés pour saluer encore une fois la solidité de la collaboration entre leurs deux pays, les fans admirèrent Viktor Krum en compagnie de sa famille, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Davies puis les Britanniques applaudirent copieusement Pansy Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij et Théodore Nott en raison de leur lutte contre les deux malédictions. Ils saluèrent également Ronald Weasley reconnu partout comme le gérant de la _PR&amp;RW_ avant de s'attarder avec curiosité sur la très belle femme au bras du médicomage et en compagnie de la jeune Lauren Nott.

De son coté, Ling avait été également invitée en tant qu'auteur du roman et co-scénariste. La jeune femme avait donc demandé à Jacob de l'accompagner puis le mongol s'était trouvé une robe sorcière elegante pour se montrer à la hauteur de l'événement. Le sorcier n'aimais pas les mondanités mais il voulait aider son amie au lieu de la laisser seule sur le tapis rouge en compagnie de sa fille. Jacob était très satisfait de leur amitié car la jeune femme l'aidait avec Dora et il en faisait de meme avec Jade la fille de Ling sans aucune contrepartie. En ce moment, Ling l'aidait à enseigner à Dora les rudiments du tricycle au parc de Green-Silver Wood. Jacob s'occupait aussi de Jade ravie face à la gentillesse mais aussi la simplicité de ce type bien plus sympathique que Mr Nott. La petite fille était restée amie avec Lauren mais elle n'appréciait plus Théodore désireux d'utiliser grand-père d'après Ling.

Pendant ce temps, Rose ravie foula le tapis en compagnie de Noyan abasourdi par toutes ces mondanités puis la jeune femme posa en compagnie de Munkhe mais aussi le reste des acteurs sous les flashes. Enfin, les spectateurs purent s'asseoir puis Ron émerveillé observa sa petite Rosie faire ses débuts sur le grand écran. Sa fierté était également partagée par Hermione et Hugo puis Miss-Je-Sais-Tout oublia sa déception face au refus de Rose de faire du droit puisque la passion de la jeune fille était évidente. Enfin, Hermione était également plus détendue car les premiers résultats des expériences de Pansy ainsi que de Nott s'avéraient prometteurs donc la jeune femme estimait devenir bientôt maman et s'employait à convaincre le Magenmagot d'accepter la duplication de Tobias pour donner un corps à son frère Severus Rogue.

* * *

_**voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On voit que la vie continue malgré la gravité de la situation. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	26. Bienvenue dans la famille mon gendre

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour l'absence de parution pendant un mois et dix jours mais comme vous le savez, je suis partie pendant plusieurs jours et puis mon inspiration était surtout centrée sur Merci Harry après mon retour. En ce moment, j'ai envie de montrer que la vie continue pour les personnages de la fiction et de conserver un ton léger. Aussi, je pense alterner entre des chapitres au ton plus allègre et des chapitres complexes puisqu'on s'approche de la fin de la fiction. **_

_**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment mais je ne l'écrivais pas car je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour Adrian et Dennis. Ce sont mes premiers personnages gays et la première histoire d'amour gay que j'écris . Je les aime vraiment beaucoup donc je tiens à écrire des choses réelles et sincères sur eux sans tomber dans les clichés donc c'est pour ça que ce chapitre a tardé à voir le jour. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir été maladroite et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **_

* * *

Le lendemain, Adrian organisa une soirée spéciale pour Dennis et lui. Le sorcier n'aurait jamais faire une telle chose, néanmoins, son compagnon prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie au point l'inciter à laisser les morts avec les morts. Le sorcier avait déjà parlé de son projet avec ses enfants qui lui avaient donné sa bénédiction après avoir compris que Klaus ne serait pas évincé de leur vie. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus chez leur tante pendant quelques jours afin de lui laisser le champ libre. Adrian avait d'abord songé à inviter son compagnon au restaurant, néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler d'un détail devant des sorciers ou des inconnus moldus.

Enfin, Adrian était quelqu'un de très réservé au sujet de ses sentiments donc il ne voulait pas exposer une telle chose aux yeux de tous. Le Serpentard se sentait également inquiet au point de s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénario sur la fin de son histoire avec Dennis si jamais ce dernier n'appréciait pas son geste. Les deux hommes avaient parfois parlé de la vie de famille et le photographe détenait maintenant des tas de projet de voyage, cependant, LE SUJET n'était pas abordé. D'ailleurs, Adrian Pucey n'aurait jamais cru songer à une telle chose après la mort de Klaus.

Toutefois, la vie continuait comme disait ce cher vieux Nott qui avait fini par cesser de courir après toutes les bonnes femmes disponibles. Adrian avait effectivement noté ses regards sur Candy qui était manifestement parvenue à donner de nouveau envie de rire à Théodore ainsi que le désir de projeter un avenir ensemble. Certes, Nott ne parlait pas encore mariage ou autre puisqu'il n'avait pas encore entamé une véritable histoire avec elle, cependant, Adrian était conscient de la nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Aussi, il était vraiment heureux de le voir enfin reprendre du poil de la bête. D'ailleurs, Pansy partageait son avis et ne cessait de lancer des paris sur la date de deux mariages au point d'affirmer malicieusement à Pucey qu'elle pouvait s'occuper du laboratoire en son absence s'il finissait par avoir besoin d'un congé maternité.

Pucey avait haussé es épaules en guise de réponse, cependant les propos de la jeune femme n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Effectivement, Adrian Pucey songeait sérieusement à proposer de faire un enfant à Dennis qui n'avait jamais connu les joies de la paternité. Certes, Adrian était un peu plus âgé, néanmoins, il se sentait encore capable d'entamer une troisième et dernière grossesse puisque Dennis ne souhaitait pas porter de bébé d'après ses confidences lors d'une conversation à ce sujet. Ensuite, Adrian chassa ses pensées et s'activa devant ses fourneaux en attendant le retour de son photographe adoré parti couvrir l'événement de ce soir.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, Dennis épuisé mais satisfait se retira avec tous ses appareils et imprima rapidement ses photos avant d'en vendre quelques unes au journal de Green-Silver Wood mais aussi à la Gazette du Sorcier. Le photographe était maintenant devenu la coqueluche des clients sorciers britanniques mais aussi des étrangers qui venaient souvent lui demander ses services pour leurs cérémonies après avoir vu les clichés du mariage de Ron et Pansy l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, Dennis songeait sérieusement à racheter très rapidement le local prêté par les Weasley si les affaires continuaient ainsi.

Il avait aussi repris gout à effectuer des photographies de paysages et préparait lentement mais surement une récolte de photographies afin d'organiser une exposition plus tard. D'un point de vue personnel, Dennis se sentait également plus serein au point de ne plus commettre d'excès, ni de crises d'angoisse. Mac Laggen son psychomage avait même réduit son traitement puisque le sorcier semblait aller mieux. Les parents de Dennis soulagés avaient également constaté l'effet bénéfique d'Adrian sur leur fils. Ils venaient voir le couple quelques fois et les invitaient également à déjeuner certains dimanches.

Mr Crivey avait même fini par apprécier sincèrement Adrian dont il connaissait maintenant le sérieux ainsi que la rigueur. Le moldu estimait que ce sorcier tatillon mais très engagé envers sa famille, se démenait vraiment pour rendre Dennis heureux. Il était également conscient qu'Adrian savait apaiser Dennis si jamais ce dernier était en proie à une crise d'angoisse, ce qui n'était pas rien. Mr Crivey avait aussi constaté la sincérité de cet homme envers Dennis donc il se sentait rassuré par le fait que son fils ne resterait pas seul plus tard après la mort de Papa et Maman. Le moldu appréciait aussi beaucoup Saskia et Mathis revus pendant les vacances. Les gamins étaient vraiment très attachants et adoraient Dennis mais aussi ses parents qui se sentaient ainsi un peu grands-parents.

Mrs Crivey savait que son fils se sentirait incapable de porter un enfant, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer voir Adrian utiliser une potion Bébé afin de donner le jour à l'enfant du couple. Le père de Dennis n'était pas contre non plus, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas forcer la main des deux hommes donc il les laissait vivre leur histoire. Il chassa ses pensées après avoir entendu la sonnerie de son Smartphone et répondit à son fils qui affirma passer le voir demain avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

Enfin, Dennis rentra chez lui puisque la maison d'Adrian était également devenue la sienne. Le sorcier marcha dans les rues de Green-Silver Wood en sifflotant et parvint enfin devant sa demeure avant de rester surpris par les illuminations installées sur toutes les fenêtres mais aussi la porte et même le chemin qui menait jusqu'au perron. Le Gryffondor s'interrogea sur cette soudaine lubie d'Adrian puis esquissa un sourire en coin à la pensée d'une soirée romantique avec son bel Adrian qui dissimulait un tempérament de feu sous son air extrêmement sérieux. Le photographe parcourut donc les derniers mètres en sifflotant puis il rentra à l'intérieur avant de rester sans voix à la vue des pétales de roses blanches parsemés sur le sol.

Dennis continua sa progression et se trouva face à des bouquets de roses blanches en train de flotter dans les airs. Le sorcier s'amusa face à ces choses puis se demanda si Adrian avait bu une potion avariée car il n'était jamais aussi romantique d'habitude. Dennis ne se moqua cependant pas de son compagnon car personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attentions pour lui avant. Il nota ensuite des coquillages positionnés sur les murs afin de former une flèches. Le photographe suivit la direction indiquée. Il se retrouva donc d'abord dans la cuisine où il trouva d'abord ses cupcakes préférés sous une cloche à dessert joliment enrubanné.

Dennis ne résista pas à la tentation et se servit aussitôt sans attendre son compagnon par ailleurs invisible. C'est alors que son Magic'Mobile sonna puis le photographe s'esclaffa à la vue du cliché d'Adrian qui tenait un carton dans les mains. Sur le carton s'étalaient les mots :

_"_Je sais que tu ne résisteras pas à la tentation Dennis donc profites bien de tes cupcakes parce que je te ferai ensuite faire un peu de gym pour éliminer tout ça_. ._"

Dennis s'esclaffa aussitôt car il était bien conscient de la nature des exercices proposés par le Serpentard. Ensuite, le sorcier nota également un autre détail avant de sourire à la vue des produits ménagers moldus d'Adrian positionnés afin de former une flèche également.

XXXX

Dennis suivit de nouveau la direction indiquée et finit dans le salon où le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée malgré la saison estivale. Le photographe intrigué trouva une boite immense et joliment enrubannée posée sur la table du salon avant de s'en approcher. Le sorcier nota son nom sur la boite et l'ouvrit afin de découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Dennis agréablement surpris trouva l'appareil photo de ses rêves manifestement acheté par Adrian pour lui faire plaisir. Le photographe savait que la situation financière de son compagnon s'était grandement améliorée depuis sa collaboration chez Pansy, néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel cadeau et encore moins sans aucune date particulière à fêter. Le sorcier observa ensuite son Magic'Mobile après avoir reçu un nouveau cliché où Adrian tenait de nouveau un carton entre ses mains. Cette fois, le message était totalement différent :

_"_Dennis c'est un cadeau pour toi mais aussi pour moi car c'est toi qui te chargeras des photos de famille si tu le veux._"_

_XXXX_

Le photographe intrigué se posa de plus en plus de questions avant de noter des bouteilles de bière vides mais propres assemblées ensemble afin de former une nouvelle flèche. Dennis se demanda à quoi jouait son compagnon avant de se retrouver dans le couloir où il trouva une flèche en forme de plumes pour lui indique la direction des escaliers. Le sorcier gravit donc les marches puis se retrouva dans l'une des salles de bains où Adrian avait totalement vidé une petite armoire. Dennis reçut une nouvelle photographie d'Adrian en train de brandir un autre carton :

_"_ J'ai fait plus de place dans notre salle de bains comme ça tu ne rouspéteras plus_._ "

XXXX

Dennis amusé s'esclaffa ensuite à la vue des tubes de dentifrice assemblés pour former une nouvelle flèche puis le sorcier se retrouva dans la chambre où il trouva des petits chaussons en laine dépareillés puisque l'un était bleu et l'autre rose. Le sorcier intrigué commença à songer que le jeu d'Adrian n'en était peut-être pas un s'il déposait ce genre d'objets sur leur lit. D'ailleurs, Dennis reçut un nouveau cliché où son compagnon brandissait un autre carton :

_"_ Rose ou bleu, voire les deux, je serai heureux de ce que Merlin voudra nous donner si tu le veux_.

Le photographe bouleversé songea qu'aucun de ses ex amants sorciers ne lui aurait proposé quelque chose de ce genre puisqu'il ne cherchait pas une histoire sérieuse auparavant. Lui-même ne désirait pas de gosses auparavant, néanmoins, il avait réalisé ses erreurs au contact de Mathis ainsi que de Saskia. Le Gryffondor n'osait cependant pas en parler à son compagnon qui possédait déjà deux enfants.

XXXX

Ensuite, il nota enfin la nouvelle flèche qui lui indiqua le grenier puis il s'y rendit aussitôt. Dennis abasourdi contempla les tentures mais aussi le lit et la table installés par Adrian pour créer un décor digne des mille et une nuits puisque s'il s'agissait du conte moldu préféré de Dennis durant son enfance. Le sorcier chercha aussitôt son compagnon avant de noter une lampe similaire à celle d'Aladin posée sur la table surchargée de mets délicieux cuisinés par le Serpentard. Dennis vis également un petit mot où Adrian avait écrit quelques mots :

_"_ Le génie de la lampe ce n'est pas moi mais je ferai de mon mieux pour exaucer tes souhaits durant toute ma vie si tu veux de moi. Tu n'as qu'à frotter la lampe si tu souhaites partager ma vie pour l'éternité._"_

_XXXX_

* * *

« _ Adrian… Sut seulement dire Dennis trop ému pour parvenir à exprimer ses sentiments.

…

Bon je frotte la lampe afin de te voir rappliquer espèce de fripouille Serpentarde. Se reprit Dennis ému mais également amusé par l'attitude de son amant._ »

XXXX

Le photographe saisit la lampe et la frotta de son mieux avec son mouchoir puis une fumée verte apparut devant lui. Dennis ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la manie d'Adrian d'arborer les couleurs de son ancienne Maison en toute circonstance. Enfin, le sorcier entrevit son compagnon vêtu d'une robe sorcière extrêmement élégante avant d'admirer sa prestance. Adrian le rejoignit puis s'inclina et posa un genou à terre pour la plus grande stupeur de Dennis qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir respecter une tradition devenue surannée, voire, nulle ou _has-been_ aux yeux de Gryffondor. En revanche, Adrian tenait fermement aux traditions donc il saisit la main de Dennis afin de lui faire sa demande :

« _ Dennis Crivey tu as chamboulé totalement ma vie de reclus et d'homme organisé par ta belle bouille, ton désordre créatif mais surtout ta présence qui m'a permis de reprendre foi en l'avenir et en l'amour. Commença Adrian d'un ton ému mais très sérieux.

\- … (silence ému de Dennis pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'attentions de la part de ses ex).

\- Franchement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau et songer à créer un nouveau foyer, ni devenir le père de tes enfants si tu veux bien m'en donner. Poursuivit le potioniste.

\- …

\- Je suis tatillon, casse-pied et maniaque ainsi qu'un fieffé Serpentard mais je t'aime vraiment mon Lion. Aussi, je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et porter ton nom accolé au mien ainsi que porter ton enfant ou tes enfants. Donc Dennis Crivey veux-tu me rendre le plus heureux des hommes en m'épousant ? Conclut Adrian.

\- Adrian…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es vraiment dingue ! _Affirma Dennis bouleversé._ Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

\- Non : j'ai fait ça pour notre voisine. Bien entendu que c'est pour toi mon petit Dennis. Répliqua Adrian hilare.

\- Adrian… Je… Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi avant. Dit Dennis troublé.

\- Moi non plus mais il y a une première fois à tout. Avoua Adrian car c'était Klaus qui l'avait demandé en mariage après avoir appris l'existence reconnue des mariages sorciers gays.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda simplement Dennis surpris car il n'avait jamais demandé de détails sur une éventuelle demande en mariage de la part de Klaus ou du Serpentard.

\- Vraiment Dennis donc j'espère avoir su t'offrir un beau moment mais surtout que ta réponse sera la bonne ! Affirma Adrian.

\- Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre Adrian Pucey-Meyer ! Répondit Dennis souriant.

\- Adrian _Pucey-Crivey_ si ta réponse est celle que j'attends. Répliqua Adrian d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Mais tes enfants vont m'accepter comme ton mari ou de te voir troquer le nom de Klaus contre le mien ? S'inquiéta Dennis.

\- Oui Dennis : ils connaissent mes intentions et attendent seulement ta réponse tout comme moi. Confessa Adrian.

\- …

\- Dennis tu veux m'épouser ou pas ? Ce n'est pas grave si c'est non… Reprit Adrian un peu surpris et inquiet face à son silence.

\- Je le veux Gros beta mais je ne m'attendais pas à ta demande. Avoua Dennis profondément ému.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- C'est oui ! Hurla Dennis avant des se pencher pour embrasser fougueusement son Serpentard._ »

Au bout d'un moment, Adrian se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son compagnon puis il saisit un petit écrin et l'ouvrit avant de le tendre à Dennis ravi. Le sorcier nota la sobriété mais aussi l'élégance de la chevalière ornée d'un petit rubis. Crivey réalisa que son compagnon avait voulu lui offrir un anneau de fiançailles aux couleurs de son ancienne maison et le traita de dingue puis il endossa son anneau pour le plus grand bonheur d'Adrian…

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se rendirent d'abord chez la tante des enfants afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ensuite, Dennis accompagna son futur mari chez ses parents étonnés de les voir débarquer pour le petit-déjeuner. Shannon Crivey voulut aussitôt rajouter des couverts mais Dennis lui demanda d'attendre un instant puis Adrian prit la parole :

« _ Robert puis-je vous parler en privé un instant ?

\- Euh oui bien entendu Adrian. Dit Robert Crivey surpris.

\- Bien, Maman allons dans la cuisine toi et moi. Dit Dennis à sa mère.

\- Ok mais j'espère que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Shannon.

\- Tout va très bien Maman. La rassura Dennis souriant._ »

XXXX

Ensuite, la mère curieuse suivit le fils à la cuisine pendant que les deux hommes restèrent seuls. Mr Crivey surpris s'interrogea sur les motivations du sorcier pour s'isoler ainsi avec lui. Aussi, le moldu ne s'attendait absolument pas au discours d'Adrian :

« _ Robert, je sais que ce genre de choses ne se font probablement plus en Angleterre mais je viens d'une famille très traditionnelle et je tiens à ce genre de choses. Commença Adrian en proie à mille difficultés car il avait peur de la réaction du moldu.

\- Euh oui ? Hasarda Robert.

\- Shannon et vous avez élevé Dennis de manière exemplaire. Dennis est un homme vraiment exceptionnel et je sais que vous détenez un lien très fort tous les trois. Poursuivit Adrian.

\- Oui. Répondit Robert qui ne comprenait toujours pas où ce type voulait en venir.

\- Alors voilà : je suis très amoureux de votre fils mais ça vous le savez déjà. Je sais que j'ai quelques années de plus que lui, un premier derrière moi et deux enfants mais je tiens vraiment à Dennis… Débita Adrian.

\- … (silence attentif de Robert Crivey en train de réaliser le geste de cet homme).

\- Aussi, je voudrais vous demander votre bénédiction ainsi qu'à votre femme car je souhaite devenir le mari de Dennis mais aussi votre gendre et le papa de vos petits-enfants. Continua Adrian.

\- Vous me demandez la main de mon fils ? Interrogea Robert encore abasourdi.

\- Oui : bon j'ai d'abord demandé sa main à votre fils lui-même._ Précisa Adrian._ Néanmoins, je tiens vraiment à recevoir votre bénédiction. Reprit le sorcier.

\- De mon temps, les demandes en mariages aux pères ne se faisaient plus trop déjà mais je l'ai fait moi aussi pour le père de Shannon afin de lui faire plaisir car elle y tenait. Ensuite, je ne pensais pas vivre un tel moment car je n'ai pas eu de fille donc je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel geste de votre part. Avoua Robert encore surpris mais qui appréciait vraiment le geste du sorcier.

\- J'aime vraiment votre fils.

\- J'en suis convaincu, sinon, vous ne seriez probablement pas ici devant moi à vous torturer les méninges pour gagner mes bonnes grâces. Plaisanta Robert.

\- Alors voulez-vous devenir mon beau-père ? Continua Adrian.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille mon gendre : je suis très honoré de devenir le beau-père d'un homme tel que vous. Conclut Robert en guise de réponse.

\- Et moi de devenir ta belle-mère Adrian ! Affirma Shannon en train d'écouter les propos des deux hommes à travers la porte et qui se mit aussitôt à tutoyer le sorcier._ »

Mrs Crivey radieuse se rua dans les bras d'Adrian agréablement surpris par un tel transport. Ensuite, Robert alla chercher sa bouteille de whisky en affirmant vouloir porter un toast pour célébrer l'événement en toute beauté malgré l'heure matinale. Ils trinquèrent donc aux futurs époux Pucey-Crivey puis à la naissance d'un futur Colin Pucey-Crivey et sa jumelle puisqu'Adrian était d'accord pour utiliser deux potions Bébé au cours d'une seule grossesse car le sorcier ne se sentait pas en mesure d'en effectuer plus d'une après les deux autres. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard affirma devoir appeler Pansy pour lui annoncer la nouvelle mais aussi l'avertir car ce serait elle qui se chargerait de la réalisation des potions.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comment trouvez-vous la demande en mariage d'Adrian mais aussi son entretien avec Mr Crivey pour lui demander sa bénédiction ?**_

_**A bientôt :)**_


	27. La remise en place d'Hugo et une menace

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse pour mon silence de très longue durée au sujet de cette fiction au profit de Merci Harry et La Psychomagie. C'est que cette fiction s'approche de la fin et je veux vraiment bien écrire les derniers chapitres (bon je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une dizaine de chapitres ou plus encore mais la fin est déjà dans mon esprit donc la fiction ne sera pas abandonnée, ni mise en pause). En fait, j'attends d'avoir l'inspiration. Je tiens déjà à vous prévenir qu'il y aura deux fins même si je ne sais pas si je mettrai la seconde ici ou si je créerai un one shot pour cette fin alternative. J'avoue qu'au fil du temps, plusieurs de mes personnages ont évolué différemment de ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Aussi, je suis partagée entre ma fin originale prévue dés le début et la fin alternative qui risque de ne pas plaire à beaucoup MDR. **_

_**Dans ce chapitre on va encore voir de nouveau éléments troubler la quiétude de la famille Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij. Je sais qu'Hugo en énerve plus d'un y compris moi, mais il est devenu un personnage incontrôlable: tantôt gentil, voire, mature tantôt capricieux, voire, dérangé. Je pense que c'est le genre de type qui aurait eu besoin d'un suivi psychologique durant son adolescence (il n'est pas fou attention mais il a des problèmes existentiels et une crise d'ado arrivée sur le tard) et qui n'arrive pas à se fixer quelque part à cause de son malaise. Hugo tente d'accepter sa nouvelle famille recomposée mais il finit toujours par jalouser ses cadets car il regrette de ne pas les avoir imiter au même age. Hugo est aussi partagé entre son admiration, son affection pour son père et sa jalousie face à son attitude si différente durant sa vie commune avec Hermione. **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Adrian et Dennis reçurent les félicitations de leurs amis et même du Ministre heureux de voir un autre couple se former entre les membres des deux Maisons autrefois ennemies. En attendant le mariage des deux sorciers, le Ministre fut informé par la presse de l'union de Jin Chang et Naé Panshriij au temple mongol de Green-Silverwood mais aussi de la cérémonie bien plus discrète d'Ernie Mac Millan et Daphné Greengrass la veuve de Parkinson avec l'approbation du fils de la jeune femme. Par contre Patrick agacé dut clouer le bec à plusieurs personnes après les affirmations de certains sur le fait qu'il désirait accaparer les biens des Mac Millan grâce au remariage de sa mère. Le jeune sorcier demanda donc une faveur à son beau-père qui lui donna une copie du contrat de son mariage avec Daphné afin de lui permettre de laver son honneur. Patrick contacta ensuite Rita Skeeter qui se fit un plaisir de l'interviewer aussi bien pour la radio que pour les journaux avant de publier non seulement le contrat de mariage, la donation de sa mère en sa faveur pour tous les biens des Parkinson, mais aussi la déclaration du jeune homme au sujet des biens de son beau-père qu'il n'entendait absolument pas réclamer un jour.

Rassuré par la publication des preuves, Patrick put donc marcher la tête haute puis les gens cessèrent de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur lui puisqu'il n'était pas intéressé par les biens d'Ernie et qu'il laissait volontiers à sa future fratrie. Le jeune homme ne se douta cependant pas de la confusion d'Hugo qui s'interrogea alors sur le futur des biens de ses parents. Le jeune Weasley se promit d'enquêter avant de se rendre au temple mongol pour assister à la présentation officielle d'Ayleen et Avelynn. En raison de l'ouverture au public, les curieux purent donc assister à la cérémonie afin d'apercevoir les jumelles dont les apparitions publiques suscitaient toujours beaucoup enthousiasme.

Effectivement, Ron et Pansy avaient décidé de mener leur vie sans plus se laisser conditionner par les admirateurs des jumelles. Ils sortaient donc en compagnie de leurs filles, les enfants de la jeune femme ou même Bora quand les gamins n'étaient pas avec Toorj. D'ailleurs, l'auror n'était pas présent pour la fête car il était de service en Mongolie où les espions avaient relevé de nouvelles migrations de la part des Kazakhs. Les aurors avaient donc réalisé la fin prochaine de la trêve temporaire due à la désorganisation de leurs ennemis après la mort de Nedkar. Certes, nul ne pouvait savoir si les Kazakhs attaqueraient bientôt ou mettraient des années pour fomenter un plan, néanmoins, Toorj et ses collègues étaient donc sur le qui-vive.

En tant qu'auror potioniste, Pansy ne chômait donc pas et réalisait de nombreuses potions en plus de ses commandes mais aussi les recherches conjointes avec Nott. Les deux sorciers avaient noté de légères améliorations chez leurs « cobayes » agréablement surpris par la vision de l'atténuation de leurs premières rides. Pansy avait ainsi constaté que la potion provoquait également le renouvellement cellulaire cutané et songeait donc à élaborer des produits de beauté spécifiques plus tard. En attendant, elle se concentrait sur ses objectifs actuels et sa famille tout en déplorant la lenteur du Magenmagot car beaucoup de membres très âgés hésitaient encore à accepter la duplication du corps de Tobias. Ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte des événements et n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits, néanmoins, Ling émue estimait entrevoir déjà des progrès notables puisqu'il contemplait enfin les personnes qui s'adressaient à lui, même s'il ne comprenait rien au lieu d'observer uniquement la fenêtre.

Nott songeait donc à autoriser la jeune femme à installer son père sur un fauteuil roulant pour l'emmener faire un tour dans une zone sécurisée du jardin de la clinique. Les deux sorciers restaient courtois entre eux, néanmoins, ils n'entretenaient plus les mêmes rapports qu'autrefois. La mise à distance s'était faite sans heurts mais Ling n'oubliait pas l'opportunisme de Nott et l'estimait également légèrement dérangé pour ses goûts pervers puisqu'il s'affichait avec la veuve de son double. En revanche, la bienveillance de la jeune femme envers Toorj n'avait pas diminuée donc elle le plaignait sincèrement pour sa vie de papa célibataire ou encore son dépit persistant pour la perte de son ex femme.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas Toorj qui l'émouvait le plus mais Jacob qui s'efforçait d'aller de l'avant tout seul sans se plaindre, ni chercher une maman de substitution, ni une épouse contrairement à Nott et l'ex de Pansy. Ling admirait sincèrement l'abnégation de cet homme pour sa fille devenue sa seule priorité. Ling prenait également plaisir à discuter avec lui de tout ou de rien. En raison de leur amitié, tous deux étaient donc venus ensemble à la fête donnée en l'honneur des jumelles.

Ensuite, les invités se rendirent chez les Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij afin d'assister au rite des sorciers britanniques puis les parrains et marraines posèrent avec leurs filleules respectives. Kenji ravi posa donc en compagnie d'Ayleen et Naé pendant que Ginny en faisait de même avec Avelynn ainsi que George. Après la deuxième cérémonie, les convives se rendirent à la Rose d'Angleterre où les Weasley avaient réservé la salle afin d'organiser la fête mais aussi contraindre Kenji à se reposer pour une fois au lieu de tout organiser lui-même. Le sorcier en profita donc pour discuter avec les différents invités parmi les amis de Ron. Il nota encore une fois les traits de plus en plus détendus de ces gens, voire un certain rajeunissement, en raison de l'absorption quotidienne de la potion.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron et Pansy fêtèrent également leur premier anniversaire de mariage mais ils remisèrent leur projet de voyage à plus tard en raison de leurs obligations respectives. Effectivement, Ron mari était tout aussi occupé que son épouse car il devait s'occuper de la préparation puis la promotion des futurs _Magic'DVD_ qui relanceraient aussi la vente de _Magic'Boitiers_ et des _TV_. Le sorcier entendait également lancer les _Magic'CD_ et des _Magic'Chaine-hifi_ en prévision des fêtes de Noël.

* * *

Le 31 août, Ron salua Pansy, Toorj et leurs enfants puis il leur souhaita bon effet, Ronald ne faisait pas partie du voyage cette fois-ci puisque ses propres gosses avaient fini Poudlard. De plus, il voulait laisser un peu d'intimité aux enfants et leurs parents pour une fois. Ce fait lui valut non seulement la reconnaissance silencieuse de Toorj mais aussi celle de Saejin qui l'avait même remercié pour sa compréhension sous le regard surpris d'Hugo. Ce dernier attendit donc la fermeture du portail pour demander des explications à son père :

« _ Papa tu n'es pas logique tu sais ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Eh bien tu m'as fait tout un foin parce que je ne voulais pas inviter Roger à ma remise de diplômes mais tu laisses Pansy et Toorj partir ensemble à Londres avec leurs gosses. Donc je ne comprends pas ton changement d'attitude. Avoua Hugo.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Hugo : ta cérémonie était un grand moment familial qui nous concernait tous donc je voulais que tout le monde y participe. En revanche, la rentrée des enfants de Pansy et Toorj n'est pas un événement qui me concerne donc pourquoi aurais-je du leur imposer ma présence ? Expliqua Ron.

\- Mais tu es bien venu à Londres l'année dernière ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Oui mais parce que tu rentrais toi aussi à l'école. De plus, Pansy était enceinte donc elle avait besoin de mon aide, ce qui n'est pas le cas cette fois-ci. N'oublie pas non plus que Toorj n'a pas accompagné Saejin prendre le train le jour de la rentrée pendant des années et il n'a pas assisté non plus à la première rentrée des jumeaux donc c'est l'occasion pour lui de se rattraper à leurs yeux. Enfin, je pense que ça fait probablement plaisir aux gamins de passer un moment seuls avec leurs parents sans leurs demi-frère et sœurs. Reprit Ronald.

\- Bora est avec eux. Contesta Hugo.

\- Oui mais seulement parce que Toorj ne voulait pas m'imposer la présence de la petite toute la nuit, sinon elle serait avec nous ce soir.

\- Tu ne t'es pas montré aussi compréhensif avec moi lors de ma remise de diplômes. Estima Hugo.

\- Mais si puisque nous avons fait comme tu nous l'as demandé. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que Pansy n'était pas invitée, ni Roger et qu'elle ne m'a pas fait d'esclandres. Aussi, le fait de la laisser partir avec Toorj est un juste retour des choses. Affirma Ron.

\- Mais tu n'es pas jaloux : ils vont dormir à l'Auberge du Chaudron Baveur. Rappela Hugo surpris.

\- Je fais totalement confiance à ma femme Hugo donc je suis serein. Affirma Ron sincère._ »

Le jeune homme observa son père avec curiosité mais il ne dit rien puis Ron changea de sujet. Ensuite, Hugo nota les appels de la Serpentarde au cours des pauses durant le trajet ou encore le soir avant de se coucher. Lors de ce dernier appel, le couple discuta longuement car c'était leur première nuit loin l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps. Toutefois, Ron consola sa femme sur le fait qu'elle serait rapidement rentrée et puis il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre sinon Kaiden risquait de s'inquiéter s'il s'apercevait de son absence car l'enfant voulait dormir avec lui et Hugo ce soir. Ronald leur avait donc organisé une soirée pyjama dans le salon et comptait griller des marshmallow dans leur cheminée. Pansy hilare demanda des détails puis elle écouta avec attention la proposition de son mari. Après la conclusion de leur appel, Pansy suivit donc le conseil de Ron et proposa donc à son ex ainsi que ses enfants d'organiser une soirée pyjama eux aussi.

Ils finirent donc par dormir dans la chambre de Pansy avant de se gaver de friandises ou encore s'esclaffer face aux facéties des jumeaux vraiment heureux de passer un tel moment avec leurs parents. D'ailleurs, Saejin immortalisa ces instants précieux grâce à son _Magic'Mobile_ avant d'observer la joie de Bora qui tenta d'accaparer la Serpentarde. Cette dernière finit par lui brosser les cheveux et même lui raconter l'une des fables auparavant racontées à ses enfants. Ces derniers finirent par l'écouter également tout en sirotant leur chocolat chaud. Au moment de se coucher, les enfants dormirent entre leurs parents puisque tous deux ne comptaient pas s'allonger l'un près de l'autre. De son coté, Bora se fit volontiers border par Pansy puis Toorj nota lui aussi la joie de sa cadette qui finit par se pelotonner contre la sorcière.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de songer encore une fois à son projet d'adoption si son ex l'acceptait car l'auror ne voulait pas laisser sa gamine seule au monde si jamais il finissait par périr lors d'un combat. Toorj n'était pas vieux mais il se sentait moins vif qu'auparavant et notait la fatigue ou encore la baisse de vigilance de certains de ses collègues plus âgés. Malgré sa passion pour son métier, le chef des aurors craignait donc de finir par succomber comme son collègue âgé de cinquante-cinq ans tué la semaine dernière. A présent, il regrettait donc son choix de carrière car un emploi plus tranquille lui aurait assuré de pouvoir élever ses enfants jusqu'à leur majorité. Toorj se repentait également de ne pas avoir encouragé Pansy à promouvoir ses inventions car tous deux auraient pu ainsi partir à l'étranger pour les mettre sur le marché. Ensuite, ils auraient eu une vie tranquille et lui-même ne serait pas taraudé par la peur de quitter bientôt ses enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était grandement amusé avec Kaiden et même Hugo avant de s'endormir sans se douter que son fils aîné s'était mis à fouiller de nouveau dans ses papiers comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques jours...

* * *

Le lendemain, Toorj contempla l'attitude de Bora qui s'accrocha non pas à Saejin ou Kushi mais à Pansy après le départ de ses frères. Afin de consoler les cadets, Pansy finit par leur proposer de s'arrêter à un _Mac Donald's_ pour prendre un second petit-déjeuner. Les deux enfants oublièrent rapidement leur chagrin face aux pâtisseries puis la sorcière s'éloigna ensuite un instant pour contacter son Ronny qui la rassura sur l'état de leurs propres enfants sans se douter de la nostalgie de Toorj maintenant assis à table en compagnie de Saejin pendant que ses cadets étaient en train de jouer dans l'aire de jeux. Saejin contempla son père puis elle fit de son mieux pour le consoler avant de l'inviter à rencontrer quelqu'un :

« _ Eej ne te reviendra pas Aav à moins d'un miracle donc tu devrais enfin t'intéresser à une autre femme.

\- Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas et les copines ne manquent pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Affirma son père.

\- Je ne parle pas d'une copine mais d'une compagne ou une seconde épouse, voire, une nouvelle maman pour Bora. Rétorqua Saejin.

\- C'est dur de rencontrer quelqu'un prêt à ce genre de choses Saejin. Tu sais les femmes m'aiment bien mais elles n'ont pas forcément envie de se taper six gosses quand vous êtes tous là.

\- Aav : tu as seulement Kushi et Bora durant une bonne partie de l'année. Rappela Saejin surprise.

\- Oui mais personne ne veut s'occuper de Bora la fille de Tsetseg. Révéla Toorj.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à ta mère mais Tsetseg est manifestement rentrée en Mongolie via la Chine avant de se réfugier chez les Kazakhs. Avoua Toorj inquiet.

\- Ces gens l'ont accueilli malgré son passé ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Oui certains espions affirment que c'est à cause de son nouveau mari Kazakh mais à mon avis c'est pour une autre raison bien pire. Confessa Toorj.

\- Est-ce que les gens savent qu'elle est avec un Kazakh maintenant ? Demanda Saejin.

\- Oui les rumeurs ont fini par se diffuser puis certains de mes collègues ont fini par tout dévoiler sur les agissements de Tsetseg donc les gens sont conscients de sa traîtrise maintenant. Révéla Toorj.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas su ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Les Panshriij sont tous ici en ce moment pour passer quelques jours de vacances en Grande-Bretagne après le mariage de Naé et Jin donc ils n'ont encore rien su.

\- Aav mais comment tu vas faire ? Les gens ne s'en prennent pas à toi au moins ? S'inquiéta Saejin.

\- Non car ma fidélité aux Mongols a été prouvée mais je passe de nouveau pour un crétin monumental qui a perdu sa véritable épouse et sa seule famille à cause de ses conneries.

\- Aav je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Dit seulement Saejin peinée.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Saejin : j'ai perdu ta mère mais je vous ai au moins vous cinq ainsi que Bora. Enfin, tant que je suis vivant et si un Kazakh ne finit pas par avoir ma peau. Précisa Toorj.

\- Aav : ne dis pas ça ! Protesta Saejin inquiète.

\- Je ne souhaite pas mourir mais je suis conscient des risques. Je n'ai plus vingt ans donc mes réflexes sont moins bons qu'avant. Or, je sais que votre mère s'occupera de vous mais qui se chargera de Bora après ma mort ? Demanda Toorj inquiet.

\- Je m'en chargerai Aav. Promit Saejin d'un ton grave.

\- Merci mais je ne veux pas te charger d'un tel fardeau. Refusa Toorj.

\- C'est ma petite sœur ! Protesta Saejin.

\- Oui mais tu as toute ta vie devant toi donc tu n'as pas à devenir la maman de Bora à ton âge.

\- Maman et toi m'avez eu très jeunes donc c'est pareil. Protesta Saejin.

\- Non ce n'est pas pareil car nous étions très amoureux et nous voulions une famille. Nous étions heureux mais toi Saejin tu se sens prête à élever un enfant à ton âge et avec Hugo ou toute seule s'il ne veut pas de Bora ?

\- Je le ferai si c'est nécessaire mais bon c'est vrai que je ne sais pas si nous serions capables d'élever un gosse. Reconnut Saejin.

\- En plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'Hugo serait d'accord donc je ne voudrais pas mourir en imaginant Bora causer votre rupture à son insu. _ »

XXXX

Saejin songeuse acquiesça car la légillimancie sur Hugo lui avait permis de réaliser la jalousie de son petit ami envers Kaiden et les jumelles ou même Bora puisque les enfants recevaient des attentions qui lui avaient manqué durant l'enfance. Hugo semblait privilégier les liens du sang donc elle n'était pas certaine de le voir accepter de devenir père à son âge et encore moins de Bora. La sorcière songea cependant à une autre solution à la vue de sa sœur qui appela joyeusement Pansy manifestement rentrée de nouveau à l'intérieur après la fin de son coup de fil. La jeune femme s'approcha de la fillette puis lui fit un câlin avant de s'amuser avec elle ainsi que Kushi. Saejin finit donc par en parler à son père :

« _ Bora semble adorer Maman.

\- Elle me parle beaucoup de Pansy depuis notre séjour à Aviemore et j'ai bien vu qu'elle a dormi avec elle hier soir donc ta petite sœur serait heureuse en sa compagnie._ Reconnut Toorj._ Toutefois, je ne sais pas si ta mère souhaiterait s'en occuper en plus de ses trois cadets ou si Ron accepterait de la laisser adopter Bora.

\- Maman ne dira pas non car elle ne voudrait jamais séparer Bora de nous cinq. Pour elle toute la fratrie doit rester unie. Enfin, Ron l'avait encouragé à adopter Kaiden quand il ne doutait pas encore de sa paternité donc il devrait probablement accepter. Protesta Saejin.

\- Oui mais Ron a maintenant trois enfants avec ta mère et des biens en commun donc je ne sais pas s'il accepterait de voir Bora bénéficier également de ces choses.

\- Je ne pense pas que Ron fasse attention à ce genre de choses. Affirma Saejin.

\- Lui peut-être pas mais Rose et Hugo pourraient y songer. Estima Toorj inquiet.

\- Non Hugo n'est pas ainsi.

\- Saejin n'essaie pas de défendre ton petit ami car Kushi m'a dit qu'il l'a vu fouiller dans les papiers de Ron hier soir. Kushi n'a pas compris ce qu'il faisait mais je me demande si ton petit chéri n'a pas besoin d'argent ou s'il ne veut pas connaitre le testament de son père à l'avance. Affirma Toorj.

\- Papa : Hugo ne volerait pas son père, ni ne le tuerait pour son héritage ! protesta Saejin surprise.

\- Je veux bien te croire mais bon ce n'est pas normal d'agir ainsi. Je me demande s'il n'a pas discuté avec Patrick Parkinson junior au sujet des questions de succession ou la division des biens entre plusieurs fratries. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça.

\- Souviens-toi des cancans sur le fait que Patrick gagnait le gros lot entre l'héritage des Parkinson et celui des Mac Millan après le mariage de sa mère. Rappela Toorj.

\- Oui mais Patrick a publiquement précisé qu'il n'entendait pas réclamer l'héritage de son beau-père et qu'un contrat pré matrimonial entre sa mère et Ernie Mac Millan réglait déjà la question. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Oui mais je me demande si Hugo n'est pas maintenant intéressé par le régime matrimonial de ta mère et Ron ou encore le testament de ton beau-père. Ce jeune homme n'était pas habitué à une grande fratrie avant votre arrivée ou celle de vos cadets donc je me demande s'il ne s'inquiète pas au sujet de son héritage et du tien. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je me fous de ces choses car je ne veux rien hériter mais vous garder auprès de moi Eej et toi ! S'affola Saejin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Saejin : je ferai de mon mieux pour vivre encore longtemps et ta mère aussi. Toutefois, le comportement d'Hugo me fait penser qu'il ne pense pas de la même manière que toi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il aime vos cadets. Répliqua son père.

\- Non tu te trompes : Hugo les aime bien beaucoup mais c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les jalouser par moments au point de regretter parfois leur présence quand son père s'occupe d'eux. Avoua Saejin._ »

XXXX

La jeune femme continua de défendre son petit ami avec fougue, néanmoins, son père songeur l'interrompit et finit par lui poser une question :

« _ Il t'a dit ces choses lui-même ou tu as utilisé la légillimancie sur lui ? Interrogea son père.

\- Aav, je sais que Maman parle de confiance et compagnie mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vérifier la fidélité d'Hugo en utilisant la légillimancie de temps en temps. Avoua Saejin honteuse.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça car ta mère a raison sur le fait de respecter la vie privée mais bon j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne fasse pas preuve d'autant de scrupules et qu'elle utilise la légillimancie sur moi en 2014. Répondit son père.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Oui ta mère aurait ainsi découvert que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal puis elle aurait utilisé sa magie pour me rendre mes esprits et nous serions encore ensemble maintenant. Insista Toorj.

\- Je pense comme toi depuis que nous avons su la vérité l'année dernière. Toutefois, Hugo refuse de me croire et encore moins quand je dis que tu aurais aussi accepté Kaiden après sa naissance. Reconnut Saejin.

\- Hugo se trompe car tu as totalement raison Saejin : Kaiden n'est pas le fruit d'un adultère donc je l'aurais élevé comme mon fils si j'étais resté avec ta mère. Confirma Toorj.

\- … (réflexion de Saejin)

\- Bon changeons de sujet puisque je ne peux pas modifier le passé. Saejin, j'ai besoin de ton aide car je voudrais demander à ta mère non pas d'adopter simplement Bora mais de devenir sa maman biologique. Par contre, je ne veux pas donner ta sœur à Ron donc elle resterait ma fille. Révéla Toorj

\- Aav tu veux carrément changer l'ADN de Bora ? Réalisa Saejin abasourdie.

\- Oui : je sais que ça peut te sembler cruel car ta mère insiste sur les liens du cœur et compagnie mais Tsetseg est chez les Kazakh donc je n'aimerai pas voir Bora finir au milieu de nos ennemis si sa mère finit par la récupérer. Expliqua Toorj soucieux.

\- Elle peut la rappeler à elle avec le Rite du Sang ! Réalisa Saejin.

\- Exact, je suis parvenu à bloquer ses tentatives plusieurs fois depuis quelques jours comme elle avait bloqué les miennes l'année dernière. Toutefois, je ne parviendrais peut-être pas à le faire tout le temps donc Bora risque de finir entre de mauvaises mains si sa mère la reprend car les Kazakhs savent que c'est ma fille. En fait, je pense que Tsetseg a du se faire embobiner par un Kazakh qui lui fait probablement croire de vouloir former une famille avec la petite mais ce type ne voit probablement pas l'heure de récupérer Bora uniquement pour se venger sur elle et me tuer si je vais la chercher. Expliqua Toorj inquiet.

\- Aav tu dois retirer l'ADN de Tsetseg de l'organisme de Bora dans ce cas. Décréta Saejin_ »

XXXX

L'auror gêné avoua le savoir, néanmoins, il se sentait coupable après ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses premiers enfants pendant quatre ans. Saejin contempla son pauvre père honteux puis elle affirma ne plus lui en vouloir, ni ses frères car ils étaient maintenant conscients que ses agissements étaient dictés par l'Imperium et non du dégoût envers eux. Enfin, Saejin estimait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions sinon Bora risquait de finir entre les mains des Kazakh. La jeune femme songea à un détail :

« - Aav, je sais qu'il y a un sort qui permet de lever l'ADN d'un parent sans son consentement. Commença Saejin

\- Oui c'est vrai : je voulais l'utiliser durant ma période de folie mais ta mère vous avait heureusement déjà protégé par de nombreux sorts donc je ne suis pas parvenu à le faire. C'est pour ça que je lui ai intenté plusieurs procès afin de pouvoir obtenir l'autorisation légale du Magenmagot, ce qui aurait contraint ta mère à lever ses protections et à laisser les juges vous lever mon ADN. Révéla Toorj.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ce sort sur Bora ? Demanda Saejin.

\- Je le ferai sans hésiter dés maintenant si je pouvais mais il y a un problème. Confessa son père.

\- Lequel ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Je dois absolument substituer l'ADN de Tsetseg avec celui d'une autre personne sinon Bora deviendra mon double et donc un petit garçon. Avoua Toorj.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Saejin abasourdie.

\- C'est logique non : Bora deviendra mon double si elle conserve seulement mon ADN. Donc ta petite sœur aura exclusivement mon héritage génétique issu de mes parents dont mes chromosomes XY. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ah...

\- Ta mère ne s'est pas seulement battue pour que je reste votre papa tu sais mais aussi pour éviter la transformation des garçons en filles puisqu'ils auraient eu les même chromosomes que ta mère et donc ses XX seulement. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Oh je n'y avais pas pensé mais tu as raison. Maman ne nous a jamais rien dit sur le sujet. Dit Saejin songeuse.

\- Elle ne voulait probablement pas vous affoler. Estima Toorj.

\- …

\- Enfin tout ça pour te dire que je dois donner un second ADN à Bora pour qu'elle reste une petite fille. Mais tu dois bien imaginer quel est mon problème : je ne connais aucune autre femme que ta mère depuis assez longtemps pour la transformer en la maman de Bora. Je veux une maman aimante, responsable, gentille et pas une écervelée. En plus, beh votre sœur serait toujours avec vous si ta mère devient sa génitrice. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas dangereux d'attendre que Maman donne son consentement pour transformer Bora ? Je sais qu'il faut plusieurs semaines pour réaliser une potion ADN.

\- Il y a également un sort qui permettrait à ta mère de donner son Adn à Bora sans devoir attendre la réalisation d'une potion. Dévoila Toorj.

\- Ah bon : pourtant Maman ne l'a pas dit à Rigny et Mylena quand ils ont voulu changer l'ADN de George. S'étonna Saejin.

\- Tu sais que ta mère n'aime pas ces choses après avoir du lutter pendant quatre ans pour m'empêcher de vous lever mon ADN et puis ce sort n'est utilisé qu'en urgence donc elle n'a pas du penser à en parler.

\- C'est possible. Reconnut Saejin.

\- Saejin, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la convaincre de m'aider car elle n'approuvait pas mes gestes en 2014 et à juste titre. Donc je me demande comment la persuader d'accepter car je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre à moins que Tsetseg ne cesse de tenter de reprendre ta petite sœur pour l'emmener chez nos ennemis ou que cette femme ne meurt. Avoua Toorj.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Aav : je t'aiderai à convaincre Maman ainsi que Ron. Promit Saejin.

\- Merci. _ »

Tous deux changèrent cependant de conversation après le retour de la sorcière en compagnie des enfants.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron était à son bureau pendant que les elfes s'occupaient des jumelles et Kaiden s'amusait à la crèche. Il interrompit cependant ses comptes à la vue d'Hugo manifestement agité et s'inquiéta aussitôt. Toutefois, le rouquin ne se doutait pas que son fils avait profité de son absence pour délester son bureau de tous les sorts de protection avant de mettre enfin la main sur les testaments des deux époux ainsi que leur contrat pré matrimonial. Hugo avait ainsi découvert les accords mais aussi les dispositions testamentaires des conjoints. Ainsi, les biens personnels de chacun ou encore hérités revenaient exclusivement à leurs enfants biologiques respectifs. Hugo comprit que Saejin et se frères ne pourraient jamais prétendre quoique ce soit sur les biens légués par tante Muriel, Molly, Arthur ou tous les autres Weasley.

En échange, Rose et son frère ne pouvaient émettre aucune prétention sur les biens personnels de la jeune femme présents ou à venir dont son laboratoire, sa boutique et son officine, ses maisons à l'Impasse du Tisseur, les biens de ses parents, Kenji ou Odval. Toutefois, la succession pour les biens communs ne serait effectuée qu'après la mort du dernier conjoint encore en vie afin de lui permettre de jouir de la maison du couple mais aussi leurs avoirs. La lecture de ce fait avait d'abord rassuré Hugo sur l'honnêteté de Pansy. Le jeune homme était également d'accord sur l'exclusivité des enfants de la jeune femme au sujet de ses biens personnels et ne songeait pas à réclamer des droits sur ces choses. Par contre Hugo était resté choqué par le partage de l'argent commun du couple mais surtout la division de la _PR&amp;RW_ entre tous les enfants sans distinction. Le même principe était également appliqué pour la maison principale du couple, celle d'Aviemore ainsi que leur partie de la maison commune avec Toorj à Bois-Doré.

Hugo ne s'estimait pas radin, néanmoins, il se sentait lésé car Pansy détenait cinq enfants de son premier lit et trois avec Ron donc huit gosses. En revanche, Hugo et sa sœur était seulement deux donc ils devraient tout partager avec huit personnes, ce qui réduirait considérablement leurs parts d'héritages respectifs sans compter, les difficultés de s'accorder au sujet des maisons. Pire encore, Hugo estima que les enfants de sa belle-mère bénéficieraient ainsi de plus de choses puisque la division des biens de Tante Muriel entre son grand-père, son père et la fratrie de Ron ne lui permettrait pas d'obtenir grand-chose selon lui. Enfin, le Terrier ne pouvait pas se diviser donc la demeure resterait probablement vide après la mort des grands-parents. Aussi, Hugo estimait injuste que son père ne réserve pas des parts plus importante de la PR&amp;RW à ses deux premiers enfants lésés par la présence des gosses de Pansy ou encore les trois enfants communs du couple. Le jeune homme se ressaisit puis il finit donc par demander des explications à son père :

« _ Papa tu veux te venger de Rose et moi pour notre attitude passée ?

\- Hein : de quoi tu parles Hugo ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

\- Papa tu privilégie Kaiden et les jumelles ! L'accusa Hugo.

\- Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? Protesta son père surpris.

\- Si ça va très bien : j'ai vu ton testament, celui de ta femme et votre contrat pré matrimonial donc je sais que tu as donné plus de choses à mes cadets qu'à Rose ou moi ! Insista Hugo.

\- Mais comment tu as fait pour voir ces documents ? Interrogea Ron trop abasourdi pour réagir.

\- C'est simple, j'ai fouillé dans ton bureau puis j'ai levé les sorts de protections par ailleurs très bas. Reprocha Hugo

\- Pansy et moi ne pensions pas avoir besoin de lancer des sorts de protection très élevés puisqu'il s'agit de copies et non des originaux qui sont chez le notaire gobelin de Gringott. Enfin, nous ne pouvions pas non plus imaginer que l'un de nos enfants irait fouiller dans nos affaires. Rétorqua Ron soudainement plus animé.

\- Pas l'un de vos enfants mais Ton enfant seulement: je ne suis pas le fils de Pansy. Rappela Hugo d'un ton rageur.

\- Je le sais : j'ai dit nos enfants pour parler en général puisque nous formons une grande famille recomposée. Répondit Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as lésé Rose et moi ?

\- Mais je ne vous lèse pas ! Se défendit Ron.

\- Si tu privilégies tes cadets et les enfants de Pansy ! Réitéra Hugo.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore : nous nous sommes montrés équitables envers vous tous. Rétorqua son père surpris.

\- Papa : Pansy a cinq enfants de son coté puis trois avec toi donc la _PR&amp;RW_ sera divisée en 10 parts égales après votre mort à tous les deux, sans compter le partage de vos maisons ou de votre argent commun en 10. Tu trouves ça normal ? S'insurgea Hugo.

\- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ? S'étonna son père.

\- Papa : les enfants de Pansy y compris vos enfants communs seront donc toujours majoritaires par rapport à Rose et moi que ce soit au niveau du partage de vos biens immobiliers ou encore dans le conseil d'administration. Aussi, ce sont eux qui prendront toutes les décisions importantes plus tard. Insista Hugo.

\- Hugo : vous vous entendez tous très bien donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu imagines ces choses. Protesta Ron.

\- Papa : tu as 50% de la société donc tu devrais seulement les partager entre tes cinq enfants biologiques, Ensuite, Pansy peut partager les siens entre ses huit gosses. Proposa Hugo.

\- Non nous ne changerons pas nos dispositions Pansy et moi.

\- Mais Papa : Rose et moi aurions ainsi un nombre de parts plus important dans la société mais surtout un juste retour des choses pendant que tes cadets et les premiers enfants de Pansy se partageraient le reste. Ce serait mieux pour nous deux, sinon, nous serons toujours en minorité Rose et moi car les autres héritiers ont tous la même mère. Répondit Hugo.

\- Les enfants de Pansy et tes cadets devraient donc se partager uniquement les parts de ma femme selon toi ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Exact mais mes cadets auront également le droit de partager ta part avec nous ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu léserais ta chère Saejin et ses frères ainsi car ils n'auraient alors qu'une petite partie de la société puisqu'ils devraient partager la part de leur mère avec tes cadets ? Reprocha Ron.

\- Papa si tu ne change pas les choses, ce sont eux qui dirigeront ta société plus tard puis ils nous laisseront en plan Rose et moi ! Se lamenta Hugo.

\- D'abord ce n'est pas MA mais NOTRE société à Pansy et moi car nous l'avons fondée ensemble. Commença Ron.

\- Mais Papa c'est seulement toi qui t'en occupe donc cette société n'existerait pas sans toi…

\- Tu te trompes Hugo : la société n'existerait pas sans Pansy non plus. C'est elle qui invente des objets puis c'est moi qui les commercialise donc l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Alors ne t'avise pas de recommencer à dénigrer ma femme ainsi ! _S'insurgea Ron._ Enfin, tous nos enfants ont droit à une part équitable de la société qu'ils soient communs ou non. Décréta Ronald agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Papa.

\- Si ça l'est et puis de quoi te plains-tu : tu auras des parts dans une société florissante après notre mort sans avoir levé le petit doigt pour l'obtenir ! Aussi, tu devrais cesser de faire l'enfant gâté. Il y a plein de jeunes gens qui n'ont pas cette chance. J'ai des employés mongols qui n'ont plus de père et travaillent pour moi à dix-neuf ans seulement afin d'aider leurs mères à nourrir leurs fratrie ! Franchement, tu me fais honte en parlant comme ça alors qu'il y a des garçons de ton age qui triment toute la journée et ne vont pas au pub afin d'économiser l'argent de leur bière pour pouvoir aider leur famille ! Hurla Ron excédé en songeant à certains réfugiés issus de l'autre dimension et qui travaillaient pour lui.

\- Je n'en savais rien. S'excusa Hugo penaud.

\- Hugo : tu es un privilégié donc cesse de faire l'enfant et vis ta vie au lieu de te soucier de mes biens présents ou futurs. Insista son père sans se soucier de la surprise de son fils pas habitué à des scènes ou des reproches.

\- J'ai eu peur après les propos des gens sur la spoliation des biens des Mac Millan par Patrick Parkinson après le mariage de sa mère et Ernie. Tenta Hugo pour se justifier.

\- Hugo : je te priverai de ce qui te revient de droit selon toi ? Déplora Ron dépité._ »

Le sorcier finit par se lever d'un bond de sa chaise avant de marcher de long en large dans son bureau pour se défouler au lieu de continuer de hurler ou pire encore donner un coup de pied au derrière de son fils afin de lui apprendre un peu l'humilité. En son for intérieur, le Gryffondor bouillonnait de rage à la vue des caprices mais aussi les prétentions de son fils. Le rouquin était également inquiet face à l'attitude d'Hugo et recommença à se demander si son enfant finirait vraiment par accepter sa fratrie. Il finit donc par reprendre la parole :

« _Hugo : tu aimes tes frère et sœurs ?

\- Bien entendu que j'aime Rose ! Protesta Hugo surpris.

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas Kaiden, Ayleen ou Avelynn c'est ça ? Insista Ron.

\- Si je les aime bien mais bon, ce sont mes demi-frère et sœurs. Maman n'est pas leur mère. L'accusa Hugo.

\- Eh : je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti mais c'est ta mère qui m'a abandonné comme un chien donc qu'est-ce que tu voulais : que je reste seul toute ma vie pendant qu'elle roucoule avec Davies et tente d'avoir un bébé avec lui ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Non.

\- Bon alors maintenant tu arrêtes tes caprices et tu ne mets plus le nez dans nos documents. Ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à ma femme non plus ! Ordonna Ronald.

\- …

\- Hugo tu ne le sais pas mais c'est Tante Muriel qui m'a demandé de prendre des dispositions et de faire rédiger un contrat de mariage car elle ne voulait pas que ses biens soient également répartis entre les premiers enfants de Pansy à cause de notre mariage. Autrement, je n'y aurais pas songé et ma femme non plus. Révéla Ron

\- Je ne le savais pas...

\- J'ai du en parler longuement avec Pansy pour qu'elle comprenne les motivations de ma tante. Les prétentions de Tante Muriel nous ont alors fait prendre conscience du risque que vous commenciez à vous entre-déchirer devant nos cercueils plus tard si nous ne prenions pas nos précautions avant notre mort. A la fin, elle a donc accepté d'établir un contrat prénuptial mais à des conditions équitables pour tous les enfants. Expliqua Ronald.

\- …

\- Aussi, les jumelles, ton frère et toi serez les uniques bénéficiaires de mes biens personnels hérités de mes parents ou de Tante Muriel. Mais en échange, Rose et toi ne pourrez rien réclamer sur les biens personnels de Pansy ou hérités de sa famille contrairement à vos cadets. Pour nos biens communs présents et futurs, nous avons décidé de vous assurer un partage équitable entre vous tous sans se soucier de qui est l'enfant de qui. Tu vois Hugo c'est du donnant-donnant. Dit Ron._ »

Le sorcier discuta encore un peu avec son fils puis il se renfonça dans son fauteuil après son départ avant de déplorer la jalousie mortelle d'Hugo ou encore sa soudaine cupidité. Le sorcier inquiet estimait même devoir remiser son projet d'un dernier bébé avec Pansy d'ici deux ou trois si son gamin ne devenait pas adulte. Il estima devoir en parler avec Pansy, Hermione, voire, Roger avant d'attendre le retour de sa femme.

* * *

_**Hugo la tornade est donc de retour: il semble progresser un moment puis il régresse de nouveau. C'est vraiment un personnage particulier. Pour ce qui est de la question de l'ADN ou de Bora transformée en petit garçon, j'y ai pensé car un des lecteurs de Merci Harry m'avait fait remarquer plusieurs choses logiques dont le fait qu'en théorie l'ADN de deux hommes dans une potion Bébé devrait donner des enfants du même sexe. J'ai donc pensé à ce qui se passerait si on retire l'ADN de quelqu'un sur un enfant puisque j'en ai conclu qu'il deviendrait alors le double de son géniteur restant puisqu'il aurait la même appartenance et composition génétique ainsi que les chromosomes donc XX si c'est sa mère ou XY si c'est son père. **_

_**Dans le cas de Toorj, Bora deviendrait donc son double et un petit garçon. Il n'a pas vraiment de compagne (pourtant j'ai essayé de lui en refourguer trois (les doubles de Pansy) mais à la fin, ça ne collait avec aucune) et je trouverai illogique qu'il rencontre une femme d'un coup avant de lui donner sa fille à l'improviste. Le seul choix logique à ses yeux serait donc Pansy mais il ne sait pas comment l'aborder après tous les retournements de situations vécus y compris la révélation sur Kaiden. **_

_**Enfin, je serai curieuse de savoir comment réagirait Hugo dans ce cas pas vous ? **_

_**Cela a été abordé de façon très légère mais on voit que les "cobayes" commencent à voir des effets même s'il s'agit simplement de regeneration de la peau pour le moment. Enfin, il y a aussi un léger progrès pour Tobias qui regarde enfin ses interlocuteurs même s'il ne suit pas la conversation. **_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous suivez toujours. Bientôt on assistera à une évolution dans le suivi des malades et peut-être le retour de Rogue. **_

_**A bientôt. **_


	28. Un projet de manif en faveur de Rogue

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Dans ce chapitre, on va en savoir un peu plus sur les progrès obtenus grâce à la potion de Pansy :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Toorj déposa Pansy chez elle avant de retourner chez lui en compagnie de ses trois enfants. De son coté, Ron s'apaisa à la vue de sa femme qui l'enlaça aussitôt et l'embrassa. Elle sourit ensuite à leurs bambins puis Ronald se sentit heureux devant l'harmonie de sa petite famille au point de décider d'attendre un moment plus propice pour discuter d'Hugo. Le sorcier en parla donc seulement après le dîner une fois les enfants couchés. Pansy inquiète estima qu'ils devaient agir d'une manière ou d'une autre mais elle-même ne savait pas comment se comporter face à Hugo qui vint s'excuser pour ses propos le lendemain. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme estima que ses excuses sonnaient faux, néanmoins, elle ne dit rien pour ne pas troubler Ron plus crédule mais surtout soulagé de voir son fils revenir à de si bonnes dispositions. Pire encore, Ronald approuva l'idée d'Hugo qui demanda à la Serpentarde de ne pas en parler avec Saejin de peur de la troubler.

Pansy tint donc sa langue auprès de Saejin mais elle ne se priva pas d'en parler discrètement avec Toorj puisqu'Hugo pouvait poser problème à leurs enfants communs plus tard. Le mongol inquiet lui donna quelques conseils puis il décida d'attendre un peu pour lui parler de Bora. Les semaines suivantes, l'auror ne trouva cependant plus une occasion propice pour aborder le sujet car Pansy s'activait de plus en plus devant ses chaudrons à la vue des résultats de ses recherches. Aussi, la jeune femme consacrait son temps libre à ses quatre enfants présents à la maison, Saejin mais aussi Bora qui suivait de plus en plus Kaiden après la crèche afin de rester un moment avec Pansy. A l'insu de la sorcière, Saejin avait parlé avec sa grand-mère du problème de son père donc la petite Bora était maintenant surveillée par Naraantsuya, Odval, Kenji, Toorj et Saejin.

Par contre, Saejin était ensuite restée choquée par sa découverte sur les propos Hugo après avoir utilisé la légillimancie sur lui un soir pour s'assurer de sa fidélité à la vue de sa distraction soudaine. La jeune femme abasourdie constata alors les préoccupations du jeune homme au sujet de la supériorité numérique des enfants Rogue-Panshriij, ou encore les trois gamins du couple comparée aux enfants du premier lit de Ron. Saejin inquiète était contrainte de conserver le silence afin de ne pas révéler au jeune homme son usage de la légillimancie à son insu mais elle s'interrogeait maintenant sur son avenir avec Hugo. La sorcière préoccupée finit donc par en parler à son père qui lui confessa sa conversation avec Pansy à ce sujet. Il l'incita donc à réfléchir :

« _ Saejin tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu veux : Hugo est très gentil mais il a plein de problèmes existentiels à régler à mon avis. Estima Toorj.

\- Aav : je ne pensais pas que la jalousie d'Hugo arrivait à ce point-là.

\- Moi non plus mais bon je suppose qu'il doit avoir peur que vous ne l'évinciez sa sœur ou lui puisque vous êtes cinq et eux sont deux seulement, sans compter les enfants de ta mère avec Ron. Dit Toorj.

\- Comme si nous voulions « l'évincer » ! Protesta Saejin.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas votre intention mais il était le plus petit chez Ron et Hermione ainsi que probablement le plus chouchouté donc Hugo a du vivre un sacré changement après votre arrivée ou celle de ses cadets. Tu te souviens de ta jalousie quand tu as compris que tu ne serais plus fille unique et que non pas un mais deux petits-frères allaient arriver ? Insista Toorj.

\- …

\- Je me souviens encore de tes caprices et de tes pleurs ou encore tes accusations contre Eej. Tu me faisais aussi des reproches puis tu m'as tapé dessus en guise de punition parce que j'avais mis les « petites graines » dans le ventre de Maman. S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- Mouais mais j'étais petite et puis j'étais contente ensuite. En revanche, Hugo était déjà grand quand nous avons su pour Kaiden ou les jumelles donc il aurait du cesser son caprice tout de suite. Rétorqua Saejin.

\- A mon avis. Hugo devait être très gâté par ses parents avant leur séparation donc il a du mal à s'habituer à voir son père s'occuper maintenant de ses cadets. Ton petit chéri n'apprécie probablement pas non plus de voir sa mère roucouler avec son Roger même s'il est probablement content de vivre avec toi.

\- Aav je ne sais plus quoi faire car je me sens mal à l'aise après avoir vu ses pensées. Je n'aime pas sa jalousie maladive ou encore le fait qu'il a demandé à Eej de ne rien me dire. Confessa Saejin.

\- Ta mère aurait voulu te le dire mais elle est coincée car Hugo est le fils de son nouveau mari. Franchement, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Dit Toorj.

\- Oui je sais mais Hugo ne me semblait pas aussi hypocrite avant. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire car je ne peux pas lui en parler directement, sinon, il se demandera comment j'ai su ces choses. Dit Saejin songeuse.

\- Essaie de réfléchir à ce que tu veux puis tu vois : soit tu lui parles franchement quitte à lui révéler l'usage de la légillimancie et tu fais tout pour régler vos problèmes, soit tu lui dis que tu veux une pause de réflexion. Comme ça, tu prends un peu de temps avant de le larguer si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Tu utilisais souvent l'excuse de la pause de réflexion pour te débarrasser de tes ex copines Aav ? S'esclaffa Saejin.

\- Oui je le reconnais. _ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy, Théodore, Adrian exténués ou encore Rogue dans son cadre observèrent les améliorations obtenues puis ils décidèrent d'en faire part aux autres le 15 octobre. En raison de la pression des journalistes et l'attente des volontaires, les sorciers estimèrent plus sage d'organiser une petite conférence de presse afin d'en parler à tout le monde en même temps mais aussi répondre aux questions. Ils contactèrent donc le Ministre abasourdi par la nouvelle mais aussi Parme qui organisa rapidement un set pour la conférence au studio de la _Green-Silver Wood TV_ afin de pouvoir accueillir tous les spectateurs avertis par des annonces régulièrement diffusées toutes les journées sur la radio.

Effectivement, les sorciers britanniques se présentèrent nombreux et ceux qui étaient contraints de rester chez eux s'agglutinèrent devant leur poste de télévision. Ils observèrent donc avec attention l'arrivée du Ministre, de Nott, Pansy avec le cadre de son père dans les mains et Adrian. Les sorciers saluèrent l'assistance puis ils s'assirent en compagnie du Ministre sous les flashs mais aussi les Magic'Mobiles des techniciens. Le Ministre contempla un instant les chercheurs puis Kingsley songea que leur annonce provoquerait probablement le raz-de-marée mais aussi un nouveau regain d'espoir. Un instant plus tard, Lee prit la parole :

« _Bonsoir sorcières et sorciers présents ce soir ici mais aussi à vous chers auditeurs et téléspectateurs, nous sommes en direct du studio de Green-Silver Wood TV où Mr le Ministre, Mr Théodore Nott le médicomage et directeur de la clinique de Green-Silver Wood, les maîtres de potions Severus Rogue et sa fille Pansy Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij ainsi que le potioniste Mr Adrian Pucey nous ont demandé d'organiser une conférence. Je laisse donc la parole à Mr le Ministre. Commença Lee.

\- Merci Jordan : bonsoir chers concitoyens. Je serai bref afin de laisser la parole à nos chers chercheurs qui vous parleront d'une grande avancée à mes yeux et aux vôtres dés que vous saurez de quoi il en retourne. La malédiction n'est pas encore enrayée mais je peux vous assurer que la nouvelle communiquée par les équipes de Mr Nott et Mrs Rogue m'ont donné un grand espoir de nous voir un jour libéré de ce fléau. A présent, je laisse la parole aux chercheurs. Déclara le Ministre.

\- Merci Mr le Ministre : Mesdames et messieurs, nous n'avons pas encore enrayé la malédiction comme l'a souligné le Ministre mais nous avons assisté à un phénomène qui nous permet d'affirmer que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Commença Nott.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Médicomage Nott ? Interrogea aussitôt Lee Jordan.

\- Eh bien nous avons remarqué que le visage n'est pas la seule partie du corps qui commence à se régénérer. Répondit Nott.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Demanda Lee Jordan.

\- Bien évidemment qu'il peut, sinon, nous n'aurions pas demandé à organiser une conférence donc ne l'interrompez pas. Intervint Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Oui excusez-moi Professeur Rogue, veuillez reprendre Médicomage Nott. Dit Jordan.

\- Merci : je m'excuse à l'avance pour mes termes que vous jugerez peut-être crus en direct mais nous parlons de capacités reproductives et pas de petites abeilles ou de fleurs. Reprit Nott.

\- Oui nous en avons conscience. Affirma Jordan.

\- Alors voilà, grâce aux analyses des échantillons de sperme fournis par nos volontaires de sexe masculin, nous avons constaté que l'absorption quotidienne de _Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _a provoqué la réactivation du liquide séminal de ces messieurs. Aussi, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que les organes des volontaires totalement stériles recommencent à fabriquer des spermatozoïdes. Annonça Nott d'un ton solennel.

\- … (stupeur de l'assistance).

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie hein ? Demandèrent aussitôt de nombreux hommes dans le public.

\- Non je vous assure que c'est vrai : la présence de spermatozoïdes au sein du liquide séminal de ces messieurs n'est pas encore très élevée mais c'est un excellent début. Affirma Nott.

\- Tu rigoles : c'est plus qu'un excellent début, je n'avais plus de spermatozoïdes depuis des années ! S'exclama George euphorique dans un lapsus.

\- Je ne me sentais plus un homme depuis la découverte de ma stérilité totale donc j'ai toujours eu du mal à établir une relation stable avec une femme parce que je ne voulais pas affronter la question des potions Bébé. Mais je pourrai maintenant y songer si vous me dites que je suis de nouveau normal ! S'enthousiasma un célibataire.

\- Messieurs : vous étiez des hommes normaux avec ou sans spermatozoïdes, donc cela ne change pas. Précisa Nott pour ne pas provoquer de troubles.

\- Oui je le sais bien car je n'avais aucun problème avec mes « amies » mais bon le fait de se savoir stérile a diminué ma propre estime envers moi-même et ne me donnait pas l'envie de créer un foyer. Expliqua le célibataire.

\- Je comprends. Dit Nott.

\- Dites : ma femme est atteinte de stérilité partielle donc vous pensez que nous pouvons réussir à faire un bébé maintenant que je produis de nouveau des spermatozoïdes ? Demanda George.

\- Le taux de spermatozoïdes n'est pas encore très élevé Mr Weasley donc vous pouvez essayer mais il vous faudrait beaucoup de chance puisque vous détenez des problèmes tous les deux. Aussi, je vous conseille de continuer à suivre la thérapie votre femme et vous afin d'augmenter vos possibilités. Je ne veux pas jouer au rabat-joie mais il faut continuer les tests et les soins dans l'espoir de guérir définitivement un jour. Insista Nott.

\- George mais vous aussi messieurs : la malédiction n'est pas encore enrayée donc il faut continuer les recherches et les soins. Renchérit Pansy._ »

XXXX

Les hommes acquiescèrent tout en se mettant à discuter entre eux ou avec leurs compagnes pour ceux qui en détenaient. Ron observa ses amis et ses anciens camarades de Poudlard puis il réalisa que ces types se sentaient auparavant diminués par leur stérilité, même si, ce fait était resté dissimulé au fond de leurs cœurs durant des années. Ronald se tourna également vers ses frères puis il songea à Charlie resté célibataire à cause de son problème mais son frère commençait manifestement à s'animer d'avantage depuis le début des tests. D'ailleurs, il avait demandé un long congé sans solde afin de rester en Grande-Bretagne pour participer à toutes les recherches. Le sorcier s'était de nouveau installé au Terrier pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents. De plus, George avait également consulté les runes vikings de Mafalda Prewett et se sentait revigoré par les prédictions de la jeune femme sur la naissance d'un enfant un jour. Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées au moment où Rita Skeeter reprit la parole :

« _ Vous avez parlé des hommes complètement stériles mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui sont atteints de stérilité partielle ? Intervint Rita Skeeter.

\- Le taux de spermatozoïdes de ces messieurs s'est légèrement élevé également mais ils ne sont pas complètement guéris alors je vous encourage à continuer les soins. Je ne veux leurrer personne : nous n'avons pas encore de soins définitifs donc nous devons continuer les recherches. Aussi, je ne peux pas vous garantir que vous parviendrez à avoir un bébé dans les prochains mois. Insista Pansy.

\- Certes, Reconnurent les volontaires présents. _ »

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Lavande voulut prendre la parole également :

« _ Pansy : le médicomage Nott et toi avez parlé des hommes mais avez-vous aussi noté quelque chose sur nous ? Demanda Lavande Brown.

\- Les organes sexuels féminins sont plus compliqués que ceux de ces messieurs. Pour l'instant, nous pouvons vous dire que tous les ovaires des volontaires féminines répondent positivement aux stimulis même si ces femmes n'ovulent pas pour le moment. Répondit Pansy.

\- Donc il y a quand même quelque chose de positif ? S'entêta Lavande désireuse de confirmation.

\- Oui car vos ovaires sont intacts et nous avons découverts que tous vos ovules non utilisés sont toujours là. Avoua Pansy.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Eh bien : le nombre d'ovules d'une femme est déjà déterminé à sa naissance. Une femme qui ne détient aucun problème devrait donc ovuler tous les mois dés sa puberté et ainsi les utiliser petit à petit jusqu'au moment de sa ménopause. Expliqua Nott de manière édulcorée pour simplifier les choses.

\- Oui. Reconnut Lavande.

\- Nous avons fini par utiliser un test que nous a conseillé le professeur Rogue puis nous avons ainsi découvert que vos ovaires sont certes figés mais vos ovules aussi donc on va dire qu'ils sont restés « stockés ». Ajouta Nott de manière volontairement simpliste.

\- Aussi, vous n'en avez perdu aucun durant toutes ces années Mesdames. Renchérit Pansy tout en observant la foule d'abord silencieuse puis soudainement animée en particulier les sorcières qui reprenaient confiance en elle.

\- Vous avez une idée pour les stimuler et nous permettre d'ovuler à nouveau ? Demanda Hermione agitée.

\- Nous sommes en train d'évaluer plusieurs options dont l'augmentation progressive du dosage de _Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya_. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pourquoi progressive, je suis prête à en boire des chaudrons entiers dés ce soir si vous voulez ! S'exclama bruyamment Ginny.

\- Ce serait trop dangereux Ginny : les ovaires sont plus complexes que les scrotums ou encore les testicules des hommes. Nous devons donc agir de manière progressive afin de ne pas provoquer d'hyper stimulation ou un traitement trop agressif qui pourrait non seulement ruiner vos ovaires mais aussi vous provoquer des tumeurs, voire, de graves problèmes de santé. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah, je n'avais pas songé à ces choses. Reconnut Ginny.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs : nous avons fait de grosses avancées mais je vous demande de la patience. Nous devons rester prudents au lieu de faire des expériences à l'aveuglette. Insista Nott._ »

Il affirma également que les chercheurs se battraient pour enrayer la malédiction et rendre toutes leurs capacités à tout le monde.

* * *

Ensuite, Rita Skeeter reprit la parole :

« _ Comment vont les Ex Mangemorts à présent ?

\- Ils vont mieux grâce à la _Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _donc nous espérons pouvoir les soigner progressivement eux aussi. D'ailleurs, Mr Lucius Malefoy a pu retourner chez lui même s'il vient effectuer des contrôles deux fois par semaine Répondit Nott.

\- Mais vous soignez aussi les prisonniers encore à Azkaban ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- Oui : nous allons régulièrement à Azkaban afin de leur rendre visite puisqu'ils ont été placés à l'infirmerie. Révéla Nott.

\- Et comment va votre frère Tobias, Professeur Rogue ? Demanda un journaliste de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_.

\- Mon frère va un peu mieux merci : je ne peux pas trop m'avancer au sujet d'une éventuelle guérison mais il est maintenant plus attentif aux personnes qui le côtoient, ce qui est déjà un grand progrès, même si, Tobias est toujours « absent » et ne reconnait personne, ni ne parle. Répondit Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Quand aura lieu la duplication de votre frère afin que vous puissiez retourner parmi nous et aider votre fille ? Demanda Lee Jordan.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup le savoir moi aussi mais le Magenmagot n'a toujours pas délibéré. Avoua Rogue secrètement satisfait que quelqu'un ai enfin posé la question.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les Britanniques abasourdis.

\- Le professeur Rogue nous aide beaucoup depuis son cadre mais vous comprenez bien que nous ne serions pas trop de trois pour tenter de trouver un soin définitif. Intervint Nott.

\- Théodore…

\- Non Pansy laisse moi finir : comme vous venez de le voir chers amis, les Rogue ne font pression sur personne et ne réclament rien en échange de leur aide, ni ne veulent obtenir de passe-droit ou contraindre le Magenmagot à dupliquer le corps de Tobias. Toutefois, Pansy et son père travaillent plus lentement parce qu'elle seule peut tester leurs hypothèses devant son chaudron. L'interrompit Théodore.

\- C'est vrai : j'en suis témoin. Intervint Adrian.

\- Mais alors vous êtes ralentis dans vos travaux ! Estima Mac Laggen.

\- Cormac a raison ! Réalisa Lavande

\- Mais Mr le ministre : pour quelle raison le Magenmagot n'a-t-il toujours pas ordonné la duplication du professeur Rogue ? Demanda Jordan surpris, voire, furieux.

\- Je peux seulement vous dire que les membres du Magenmagot sont divisés sur la question donc aucune délibération n'a eu lieu tant que l'un des deux camps n'a pas obtenu la majorité des voix Mr Jordan. Répondit Kingsley pas fâché de pouvoir remettre en place les plus vieux membres conservateurs du Magenmagot désireux de laisser Rogue dans son cadre. Parmi ces gens, certains étaient également des vieux maîtres de potions agacés par les succès du professeur durant sa première vie puis ceux de sa fille qui les avait court-circuités en passant par la corporation mongole pour imposer ses potions qui n'auraient pas été examinées avant un ou deux ans, voire, des décennies en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas imposer votre décision ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Non Mrs Skeeter : ce serait agir de manière arbitraire. Le Ministre ne peut agir ainsi qu'en temps de guerre ou de dictature donc je dois attendre l'approbation du Magenmagot pour pouvoir promulguer mon décret. Autrement, vous pensez bien que j'aurai déjà demandé aux spécialistes de procéder à la duplication de Tobias le frère du professeur Rogue pour le bien de tous nos concitoyens. Affirma Kingsley. _ »

* * *

Les sorciers furieux traitèrent aussitôt les membres du Magenmagot récalcitrants de tous les noms. Ils commencèrent même à s'échauffer au point de proposer d'aller assiéger le Ministère pour contraindre ces gens à accepter la duplication de Tobias Rogue. De son coté, Severus s'efforçait de rester impassible, néanmoins, il songea que c'était la première fois que des cornichons ou plutôt ses anciens élèves se battaient pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Sorcières et sorciers veuillez vous calmer je vous prie.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoutez : nous devons respecter les institutions du Ministère. Mon père et moi ne voulons pas créer de révolte, ni de troubles donc nous continuerons de travailler qu'il soit enfin de retour sous une enveloppe charnelle ou non. Aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tenta-t-elle pour apaiser les gens.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas juste : vous trimez probablement comme des damnés et puis le professeur Rogue pourrait participer aux recherches de manière plus efficace s'il était présent de manière physique. Insista Jordan.

\- Je vous propose d'organiser une manifestation sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tenter de fléchir le Magenmagot. Intervint Justin Finch-Fletchey.

\- Ouais on ira tous ! Hurlèrent tous les anciens Poufsouffle qui sortirent de leur tranquillité habituelle afin de suivre leur camarade mais aussi obtenir le retour de la Chauve-souris des Cachots si leur ancienne Terreur pouvait les aider.

\- Ne faites pas usage de la violence. Intervint Pansy.

\- Non on va juste organiser une marche pacifique. Affirma Justin.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Alors on se mettra tous en grève ! Proposa George.

\- Ouais !

\- D'accord Justin avertis-nous quand tu organise ta marche puis j'y serai moi aussi. Annonça Hermione sous le regard éberlué des Rogue. D'ailleurs, Dennis songea que si Colin avait été présent, son frère aurait aussitôt pris un cliché pour immortaliser la bouche ouverte de Severus Rogue qui perdit son impassibilité légendaire.

\- Toi Maman tu vas manifester ? Demanda Rose abasourdie.

\- Oui : mon inimitié avec Pansy n'est un secret pour personne mais cette femme, son père, le médicomage Nott et leurs équipes sont en train de se battre pour enrayer la malédiction. Alors il n'est pas question de laisser des vieux décrépits gâcher toutes nos chances parce qu'ils ne veulent pas rendre un corps au professeur à cause de leur jalousie pour ses capacités probablement supérieures à celles des vieux maîtres de potions présents au Magenmagot ! Affirma sa mère.

\- Bon tu fais ta manif demain Justin ? Interrogea Seamus.

\- Oui le plus tôt sera mieux donc on se retrouve tous demain devant le Chaudron Baveur à dix heures. Proposa Justin.

\- Alors j'appelle mon patron pour l'avertir que je ne viens pas demain et je te suis. Répondit Finnigan.

\- Pas besoin Seamus de m'appeler: je suis là et je te donne ta journée car je viens manifester aussi ! Affirma son patron six rangs plus loin.

\- Venez tous aux Trois Balais : on va préparer les banderoles, les slogans et notre discours pour étayer nos revendications ! Proposa Hermione soudainement redevenue aussi combative que durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez-vous des progrès des chercheurs ou encore de l'attitude des sorciers prêts à manifester pour obtenir le retour de Rogue en personne ?**_


	29. Jalousie et Opportunisme

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_La manifestation aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre mais on va voir dans cette partie que chacun a son point de vue sur les actions des uns et des autres ou encore la manifestation en faveur de Rogue. _**

**_Merci à Rose-Eliade et Luffynette pour leurs reviews. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre. _**

* * *

Les sorciers s'animèrent entre eux avant de saluer le Ministre ainsi que les Rogue, Adrian et Nott puis ils suivirent Hermione sous le regard d'Harry ou encore Ron surpris par la soudaine vigueur de son ex femme. De son coté, Rogue retourna dans son cadre à l'Impasse du Tisseur où il attendit le retour de Naraantsuya, Kenji, Odval, l'arrivée de Nott, Adrian, Ron avec Pansy ainsi que Saejin pour discuter entre eux des derniers événements :

« _ Mes anciens élèves vont vraiment organiser une manifestation en ma faveur ? Demanda Rogue à ses enfants.

\- Je pense que oui Papa donc tu seras bientôt parmi nous ! Affirma Kenji euphorique.

\- C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers : ces gens me détestaient à Poudlard et je reconnais l'avoir mérité vu mon attitude mais maintenant ils sont prêt à manifester pour moi. Dit Rogue d'un ton pensif.

\- L'espoir leur donne envie de se battre donc ils vont tout faire pour fléchir le Magenmagot. Estima Pansy heureuse.

\- On va enfin pouvoir t'avoir avec nous Grandad ! Claironna Saejin.

\- C'est un vrai miracle dont nous devons remercier Gengis Khan. Renchérirent Naraantuya et Odval

\- Mouais ce n'est pas Gengis Khan qu'il faut remercier Eej, Granny : ce sont les cerveaux de Père, Pansy, Adrian et Théodore sinon les gens ne s'intéresseraient pas à mon père. Rétorqua Kenji plus lucide.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut sa mère.

\- Mm oui tu as raison Kenji : l'occasion fait le larron comme dit notre voisine moldue. Renchérit Odval.

\- Exact donc les gens n'iraient pas manifester non plus s'ils pensaient que Pansy et Théodore peuvent se débrouiller sans Papa. Dit Kenji.

\- Qui l'aurait cru : mes élèves me détestaient tous sauf vous deux mes enfants et maintenant ils veulent me revoir en chair et en os. J'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil si je possédais un corps et si je n'étais pas conscient de leur opportunisme. Avoua Rogue lucide à ses deux enfants.

\- Eh Grandad qu'en dis-tu si je te lance un sort pour que tu aie une petite larme à ton œil demain au moment où les manifestants obtiendront ton retour ? Plaisanta Saejin.

\- Mm non : n'arrose pas mon cadre Saejin sinon il va s'abîmer et puis une larme de ma part serait beaucoup trop surprenante, ce ne serait vraiment pas naturel. Les gens pourraient penser que je me moque d'eux. Répliqua Rogue avec une pointe d'humour noir.

\- Père : ne vous inquiétez point, nul ne vous demandera une telle démonstration. Par contre, nous remercierons sincèrement tous les manifestants pour leurs actions. Intervint Pansy.

\- Juste Eileen: je suis conscient de devoir le faire donc je remercierai mes anciens élèves pour la première fois de ma vie même si cela me surprend. De toute façon tu seras là pour m'épauler et vous aussi Kenji, Naraantsuya, Odval. Répondit Rogue.

\- Bien entendu. Confirmèrent les sorciers.

\- Euh vous vous êtes entendus parler : vous n'avez pas l'impression de manipuler les gens ou de vous moquer d'eux ? Demanda Ron surpris par les propos de sa belle-famille.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Ronny ? S'étonna sa femme.

\- Pansy: vous avez fait comprendre aux gens que le Magenmagot n'autorise toujours pas la duplication de ton père même s'il pourrait vous être utile pour vos recherches. Tu es bien consciente que vos propos ont incité les sorciers à agir pour obtenir ce que vous souhaitez non ? A présent, vous plaisantez sur les remerciements que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Expliqua Ron.

\- Nous ne nous moquons pas du tout des anciens élèves de mon père. Nous avons seulement plaisanté sur la réaction de Père s'il avait une larme à l'œil. Répliqua Pansy surprise.

\- Ron : ce n'est pas Pansy qui a avoué les difficultés rencontrées au Magenmagot mais moi. Intervint Théodore agacé.

\- De plus, _cher gendre_ je vous rappelle avoir seulement répondu à une question des journalistes au sujet de mon retour puis Eileen a tenté de calmer les ardeurs de vos amis soudainement désireux de s'en prendre au Magenmagot. Aussi, veuillez retirer vos propos car nous n'avons manipulé personne, ni ne nous moquons de qui que ce soit. Intervint Rogue d'un ton extrêmement glacial depuis son cadre.

\- Mon père a raison Ronald : je n'ai jamais tenté de manipuler les gens pour obtenir la duplication de mon père et tu devrais parfaitement le savoir puisque tu es mon mari. Renchérit Pansy d'une voix encore plus austère que celle de son père si c'était possible.

\- Honey je ne voulais pas te vexer. Tenta Ron pour l'apaiser.

\- Eh bien tu l'as fait et tu m'as également blessée : je ne suis pas une manipulatrice, sinon j'aurais déjà obtenu la duplication du corps de Tobias sans problèmes depuis un moment en échange de mes potions. Répondit sa femme déçue mais sans hausser la voix.

\- C'est vrai Ron : Pansy aurait pu exiger plein de choses en échange de ses recherches mais elle ne l'a pas fait. De plus, elle distribue la potion gratuitement et paye de sa poche tous les ingrédients nécessaire puisque le Ministère ne lui donne rien en guise de remboursement pour ses frais. Intervint Adrian très pragmatique.

\- … (gêne de Ron qui se remémore ce fait).

\- C'est clair : ma mère n'est pas un maître-chanteur et elle ne fait pas non plus de caprices pour avoir plus de choses que les autres contrairement à certains. Renchérit Saejin tout en songeant à Hugo.

\- C'est gentil de prendre ma défense Saejin, Théodore mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Dit Pansy.

\- Honey je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu es un maître-chanteur ou une opportuniste mais bon je n'aime pas vous entendre parler comme vous l'avez fait il y a cinq minutes. Expliqua Ron toujours franc avec son épouse car tous deux préféraient s'engueuler si nécessaire mais tout se dire et s'expliquer afin de ne pas voir des non-dits s'installer entre eux.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a dit de mal ? _S'étonna Kenji._ Tu crois vraiment que les gens se bougeraient ainsi pour aider mon père s'ils n'étaient pas convaincus de son utilité ? Reprit le sorcier.

\- Je sais qu'ils ne le feraient pas en temps normal _Reconnut Ron._ Mais vous ne devriez pas en parler ainsi.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement Ron : tu nous donnes raison sur l'opportunisme des gens mais nous ne devons pas le dire ou au moins en parler entre nous ? Nous au moins, nous faisons preuve de franchise au lieu de raconter des âneries sur la bonté d'âme des uns ou des autres. Martela Kenji.

\- Oui mais vous le dites d'un ton un peu moqueur, ce n'est pas gentil envers des personnes qui ont souffert de leur stérilité pendant vingt ans et qui espèrent enfin retrouver une vie normale. Tenta Ron pour leur faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- Nous ne nous sommes moqués de personnes Ronald mais bon nous ne dirons plus rien sur le sujet si cela te semble blessant. Trancha Pansy.

\- … (sonnerie du Magic'Mobile de Saejin).

\- Allô Aav ? Répondit la jeune femme.

\- …

\- Ah tu as une urgence et Trixie n'est pas disponible ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Bora, j'arrive tout de suite comme ça tu pourras rejoindre les aurors. Affirma Saejin.

\- Emmène Bora au chalet comme ça elle restera avec nous ce soir. Emmène ses affaires comme ça je emmenerai à la crèche demain avec Kaiden et tu pourras aller travailler à l'heure au lieu d'arriver en retard à la clinique. Proposa Pansy consciente des problèmes des parents célibataires ou encore du besoin d'une présence féminine auprès de la petite.

\- Super Eej : Papa te remercie. Affirma Saejin._ »

* * *

Pansy salua donc sa famille et ses amis avant de rentrer afin de préparer un petit lit pour Bora. Ron penaud la suivit puis il tenta de rattraper le coup avec sa femme en l'aidant de son mieux. Le sorcier en profita pour discuter avec elle durant quelques instants et constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne comptait pas lui faire la tête pendant des jours. Toutefois, Ronald comprit que son épouse était profondément blessée à la vue de son regard de chien battu. Il réitéra donc ses excuses :

« _ Honey je te demande pardon si je t'ai blessé car ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Je sais Ronny. Répondit simplement Pansy.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas intéressée mais bon votre explosion de joie me semblait de mauvais goût. Se justifia Ron.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? S'insurgea Pansy surprise.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que ta famille et toi vous moquiez du désespoir des pauvres bougres qui iront manifester demain. Avoua Ron.

\- Nous ne nous sommes moqués de personne : nous sommes simplement lucides. Les gens se moqueraient totalement du sort de mon père s'il n'était pas en mesure de les aider.

\- Harry ne s'en moque pas, ni Mac Gonagall ou moi. Se défendit Ron.

\- Vous non mais les autres s'en foutent et personne n'a jamais rien fait pour lui auparavant. Alors si tu veux me parler de personnes vraiment opportunistes, tu devrais peut-être commencer à évoquer les cas du Ministre, d'Hermione ou encore de ton fils Hugo avant de nous critiquer mes parents, mon frère, mes amis ou moi. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy…

\- Non Ronny : le Ministre nous a aidé seulement parce qu'il pense que nous pouvons enrayer la malédiction. Souviens-toi qu'il a fait rentrer les Bannis au pays dans l'espoir de nous marier avec les Britanniques restés ici et de nous voir procréer. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Ron.

\- Je suis convaincue que Kingsley a changé d'idée au sujet de la loi sur le mariage seulement parce qu'il pense que nous pouvons enrayer la malédiction. Donc c'est un gros opportuniste : je te rappelle qu'il nous a aussi aidé pour les cas de Mylena, Candy, Tobias, Ling, George et Rigny seulement parce qu'il a compris que nous avions sauvé le petit George grâce aux potions. Toi-même tu t'inquiétais des éventuelles répercussions après la conclusion de notre accord avec lui. Rappela Pansy d'un ton roguien et avec une logique implacable.

\- Juste. Dit Ron qui se sentait soudainement comme un élève face à son épouse toute Roguienne dans son attitude et sa robe noire.

\- Passons maintenant au cas d'Hermione : ton ex ne peut pas me supporter et l'a reconnu publiquement tout à l'heure mais elle tolère maintenant ma présence au point de nous aider parce qu'elle pense que je peux la guérir. Souligna Pansy.

\- … (silence de Ron).

\- Bien nous pouvons également évoquer l'attitude d'Hugo si tu le souhaites ? L'invita Pansy du même ton que Rogue lorsqu'il posait une question à un élève.

\- Honey…

\- Ton fils s'est excusé pour son éclat au sujet de l'héritage mais je suis convaincue qu'il est toujours jaloux de nos enfants qui lui « volent » les attentions de Daddy. Il me semble également jaloux de mes propres enfants puisqu'ils rongeront sa part d'héritage selon lui. Donc c'est un opportuniste. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Je sais mais nous en avons parlé : tu verras que sa jalousie finira par lui passer. Tenta Ron pas vraiment convaincu lui-même mais sincèrement désireux d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à son enfant.

\- Je l'espère pour lui Ronny, sinon, il finira par perdre l'affection de ses cadets plus tard, l'amitié de mes fils ou même l'amour de Saejin. Prédit Pansy.

\- Tu lui as parlé de l'éclat d'Hugo ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Non mais je sais qu'elle s'est aperçue de la jalousie d'Hugo envers leurs cadets et ça la perturbe. Toorj n'a rien dit non plus à notre fille mais tu ne devrais pas laisser ton ex dans l'ignorance. Aussi, je t'invite de nouveau à contacter Hermione afin d'en discuter avec elle. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je le ferai après la manifestation. Promit Ron.

\- Vous devez régler les problèmes d'Hugo : je le dis pour lui.

\- Oui mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire : il passe par des phases où il est plus mature et d'autres où il régresse même si Hugo vit maintenant de son coté. Avoua Ron dépassé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire moi non plus donc parles-en avec ton ex ou envoie Hugo chez un spécialiste pour qu'il apprenne à canaliser ses accès de rage et sa jalousie. Conseilla Pansy._ »

Ils changèrent cependant de conversation après l'arrivée de Saejin en compagnie de Bora endormie mais aussi de Toorj en tenue de combat. Pansy inquiète oublia ses griefs insignifiants contre son Ronny avant de demander à l'auror des détails sur son départ soudain. Son ex mari lui révéla alors la prise d'otages effectuée par des Kazakhs. Malgré son inquiétude, Ron ne s'opposa pas au départ de son épouse qui suivit Toorj au département des aurors en Mongolie afin de lui lancer plusieurs sorts de protection grâce à la Magie Noire.

* * *

Après leur départ, Saejin prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour parler avec Ron des dangers encourus par Bora. Le sorcier abasourdi s'inquiéta aussitôt pour la fillette avant de rester sans voix au moment où il réalisa le dilemme du père qui serait contraint de transformer sa fille en petit garçon ainsi que son double si personne ne substituait l'ADN de Tsetseg avec le sien. En son for intérieur, le rouquin songea aussitôt que le problème pourrait se résoudre grâce à Pansy. Avant l'éclat d'Hugo, le sorcier aurait encouragé sa femme à devenir la mère biologique de Bora, néanmoins, le rouquin craignait maintenant de provoquer une rupture définitive entre son fils et lui si le jeune homme n'acceptait pas ce nouvel enfant. Ronald gêné ne sut donc pas comment se comporter face aux propos de Saejin qui prit son courage à deux mains pour lui demander une faveur :

« _ Ron, je sais que ça va te sembler bizarre, voire, inconcevable mais je ne veux pas voir Bora transformée en garçon ou se retrouver chez nos ennemis parce qu'elle n'a pas une nouvelle maman. Aussi, je voudrais te demander de m'aider à convaincre Eej d'accepter Bora comme sa propre fille et de lui donner son ADN. Commença Saejin.

\- … (gêne de Ron).

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais mon père n'a pas de nouvelle épouse, ni même une compagne désireuse de prendre soin de Bora. Par contre, Maman s'occupe d'elle sans se soucier de ses origines donc je me disais qu'elle était la personne la plus adaptée. En plus, Bora deviendrait ainsi totalement notre sœur à tous les cinq donc mon père serait tranquille sur son sort car Maman s'en occuperait. Tenta Saejin.

\- C'est beaucoup me demander Saejin tu t'en rends compte ? Demanda Ron en utilisant les paroles de la jeune femme.

\- Oui je sais mais Papa garderait Bora avec lui donc elle ne serait pas tout le temps ici.

\- Je sais mais… Hésita Ron.

\- Mais quoi : tu voulais voir Maman adopter Kaiden et tu as toujours dit à mon père que tu étais prêt à accueillir Bora en cas de besoin. Tu as changé d'idées ? L'interrompit Saejin surprise.

\- Non : Bora restera avec nous sans problèmes si ton papa ne peut pas la garder avec lui ou s'il venait à disparaître mais je ne sais pas si tout le monde serait d'accord au sujet d'une adoption par le sang. Confessa Ron penaud en songeant à l'éclat d'Hugo.

\- Mes frères seraient contents, mes cadets aussi je pense donc tu as seulement peur de la réaction d'Hugo c'est ça ? Devina Saejin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Saejin ? Protesta Ron cramoisi.

\- Je vis avec Hugo tu te rappelles donc je vois beaucoup de choses. Tu sais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il est jaloux de nos cadets. Toutefois, Bora ne serait pas sa petite sœur mais seulement la mienne puisqu'elle conservera l'ADN de mon père donc cela ne le regarde pas. Répliqua sèchement sa belle-fille.

\- Je sais mais Hugo a déjà beaucoup de mal à trouver sa place parmi tous nos enfants donc je crains qu'il ne se sente encore plus confus si Bora devient aussi la fille de Pansy. Avoua Ron honteux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait : elle ne va pas lui voler ton attention ! S'insurgea Saejin.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Insista Saejin.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire Saejin. S'excusa Ron.

\- Mais moi je sais ce qui ne va pas : tu as peur de la réaction d'Hugo c'est ça ? Si tout va bien, mon père sortira indemne de tous les conflits présents ou futurs donc Bora vivra avec lui et c'est Maman qui ira la voir. Aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi Hugo serait confus puisque Bora n'habiterait pas ici ou alors elle viendrait seulement de temps en temps.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Avoua Ron.

\- Mais alors c'est quoi : si ce n'est pas l'ADN de Maman chez Bora ou sa présence ici ?

\- Je crois qu'Hugo a du mal à gérer le fait que vous soyez nombreux tes frères et toi. Hugo n'a pas l'habitude des grandes fratries puisqu'il avait seulement une sœur avant l'arrivée de ses cadets. De plus, il doit aussi faire face aux cinq premiers enfants de Pansy, c'est à dire, vous donc il a peur que vous ne déteniez plus d'influence que lui sur nos décisions. Expliqua Ron.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il pense ça : ma mère a toujours été juste envers nous tous. Protesta Saejin.

\- Je sais mais Hugo a des problèmes avec ça donc tu dois le soutenir et l'aider à accepter cette situation.

\- Je veux bien le soutenir mais jusqu'à un certain point Ron. Répliqua la jeune femme

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'alarma Ron.

\- J'ai compris que tu ne laisseras pas Maman adopter Bora à cause des caprices de ton fils. Aussi, Hugo et toi devriez prier Merlin ou mon Gengis Khan pour la sécurité de Bora même sans changement d'ADN. Autrement, je vous tiendrai tous les deux responsables s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Affirma Saejin d'un ton extrêmement dur.

\- Ça suffit : changes de ton Saejin car je ne suis pas ton pote mais ton beau-père donc tu n'as pas à me menacer ainsi, ni à t'immiscer entre ta mère et moi. Rugit Ron.

\- Je ne te menace pas, je t'ai simplement averti. Précisa la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez su protéger Bora jusqu'ici donc c'est que vos protections sont assez puissantes. Aussi, il ne lui arrivera rien. Estima Ron.

\- Si tu le dis, bon je vais dans ma chambre avec Bora en attendant le retour de Maman. Conclut Saejin déçue.

\- Attends encore un peu : tu ne vas pas tenter de convaincre ta mère malgré mon opposition ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Je ne l'influencerai pas mais j'espère bien qu'elle se passera de ton autorisation et qu'elle fera ce qui est juste sinon, c'est toi qui provoqueras son chagrin si jamais un malheur devait survenir. Répondit Saejin. _ »

* * *

La sorcière partit avec Bora sans se soucier de son beau-père taraudé par les doutes, la confusion et la honte. Une heure plus tard, il s'apaisa au moment du retour de sa femme saine et sauve, néanmoins, Ron nota son anxiété. Le sorcier réalisa donc que Toorj avait du lui parler de son problème. Effectivement, Pansy confessa son inquiétude pour Bora après avoir vu les avis de recherche sur Tsetseg manifestement accusée de haute trahison. Toorj avait donc fini par lui avouer ses difficultés avant de lui proposer de devenir la nouvelle maman de Bora s'il finissait par être contraint de changer son ADN. Ron songeur l'observa puis il se demanda comment lui parler de leur unique problème mais son épouse le devança :

« _ Ronny rien n'est encore fait donc ce n'est pas certain. Je t'avoue préférer laisser l'ADN de Tsetseg à Bora au lieu de lui imposer une transformation radicale, Tu sais que je suis contre les potions ADN ou l'adoption par le sang.

\- Tant mieux Honey, j'espère bien que la petite n'aura pas besoin de changer d'ADN. Affirma Ron.

\- Je l'espère aussi mais il nous faudra malheureusement y songer si cela devient nécessaire. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je comprends Honey mais je ne sais pas comment réagirait Hugo. Rappela Ron.

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas condamner Bora pour les caprices de ton fils. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Honey...

\- Écoutes : on pourrait peut-être résoudre le problème en excluant Bora de notre succession commune si jamais elle devenait ma fille. Ainsi, Hugo ne devrait pas partager nos biens avec elle, ce qui devrait le satisfaire non ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Honey le problème ne concerne pas seulement la succession si Hugo se sent oppressé par la présence de tous tes enfants. Répliqua Ron.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Pansy surprise.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur d'avoir moins influence que tes gosses dans nos décisions. Avoua Ron.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie.

\- Parce que tu as cinq enfants de ton premier mariage et moi seulement deux donc Hugo a l'impression de ne pas avoir son mot à dire face à tes gosses ou les nôtres. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ahem : on a toujours demandé son avis à Hugo quand il est là. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui mais il se sent en minorité.

\- Dis donc : mes premiers enfants étaient là avant notre rencontre en 2017 Ronald et je ne les ai pas cachés donc tu étais conscient de ce que représentait une fratrie nombreuse. En plus, c'est toi qui as aidé Toorj à sauver Saejin donc j'ai eu 5 enfants de mon premier mariage au lieu de 4. Aussi, tu ne vas pas me reprocher leur nombre maintenant? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Non : je ne te le reproche pas mais c'est vrai que tu en as eu beaucoup avec ton ex. Tu ne devais pas t'ennuyer durant tes soirées avec lui en Mongolie. Estima Ron tout en songeant que la présence de tous ces gosses ainsi que les quatre fausse-couches de Pansy démontraient sa très bonne entente sexuelle avec son premier mari avant 2013. Ron avait une fois tenté de poser des questions sur les sujet à son épouse mais elle n'avait pas répondu hormis pour signaler que le couple détenait une "routine" les derniers temps._ »

* * *

Cette simple constatation lui valut un regard incrédule puis furieux de la part de son épouse. Cette dernière songea à sa rencontre avec son futur mari en décembre 2017, sa joie avec les garçons ou Saejin, leur mariage l'année dernière puis les éclats d'Hugo et maintenant la nouvelle jalousie de Ronny. La jeune femme déçue reprit cependant la parole :

« _ Je n'imaginais pas devoir me justifier sur l'existence de mes enfants auprès de mon beau-fils ou encore moins de toi maintenant. Avoua Pansy déçue.

\- Honey ne confond pas les choses : je n'ai aucun problème avec tes cinq enfants. Précisa Ron.

\- Mais Hugo en a donc ça t'inquiètes et tu me reproche indirectement leur nombre ou leur présence ici quand ils sont là. Enfin, c'est quoi cette affirmation sur Toorj et moi ?

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que moi je n'ai eu que deux enfants et je n'avais pas besoin de plus avec Hermione. Mentit Ron pour ne pas avouer sa soudaine jalousie.

\- Je voulais une famille nombreuse et Toorj aussi donc c'est normal que nous essayions régulièrement d'avoir de nouveaux gosses. Ronny tu n'es pas jaloux de mon passé ou de ma vie sexuelle avec mon ex quand même ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Non.

\- Bon si tu le dis. En tout cas, tu aimes les familles nombreuses également puisque tu voulais un petit dernier d'ici deux ans mais tu y as maintenant renoncé de peur de vexer Hugo. Franchement, je n'aurai jamais cru que ton fils détenait le droit de décider du nombre d'enfants que nous nous pouvons avoir. Constata Pansy excédée.

\- Honey tu exagères : Hugo ne décide rien pour nous et encore moins de ces choses. Toutefois, j'ai pris conscience que mon fils ne supporterait probablement pas l'arrivée d'un autre enfant donc il vaut mieux attendre puis on verra bien si nous en ferons un autre gosse dans deux ans comme prévu ou non. L'apaisa Ron.

\- Bon Ronny, ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête sur le sujet pour le moment, ni sur Toorj ou Bora. Proposa Pansy désireuse de mettre fin à cette discussion qui glissait sur un terrain dangereux.

\- Pansy, je comprends que tu veux aider Bora mais Toorj ne pourrait pas lui donner un autre ADN que le tien ? Suggéra Ron.

\- Il a cherché une autre solution avant de m'en parler mais mon ex n'a pas une nouvelle compagne fixe, ni une personne de confiance qui accepte de devenir la maman de Bora. Les mongoles refusent d'élever la fille d'une traîtresse même si la petite changeait d'ADN et les femmes Britanniques ne s'intéressent pas à lui.

\- Il ne pourrait demander à Ling, Candy ou Mylena ? Proposa Ron.

\- Oui il a tenté mais elles ont dit non. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Si : Ling ne se sent pas d'avoir un deuxième enfant en tant que maman célibataire et ni Toorj, ni elle ne veulent se marier ensemble. D'ailleurs, cette femme s'occupe déjà de Dora la fille de Jacob. En fait, je crois bien qu'elle a très envie de tenter sa chance avec ce type donc Ling ne veut pas lui imposer Bora. Commença Pansy.

\- Ah.

\- Candy refuse également car elle fréquente Nott depuis peu. De plus, Théodore va déjà élever le petit Teddy donc elle ne veut pas lui imposer Bora également même si la petite vivait chez son père. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Et Mylena ?

\- Mylena et Rigny ne veulent pas non plus donner l'ADN de Mylena à Bora si le père ne sera pas Rigny. . Reprit Pansy.

\- …

\- Comme tu vois, mes « doubles » n'aideront donc pas Toorj même si lui il l'a fait à plusieurs reprises. Expliqua Pansy._ »

* * *

La sorcière déplora l'attitude des trois femmes ou encore le fait que son ex ne détenait toujours pas de relation stable car l'existence d'une compagne aurait rapidement réglé le problème. A présent, Toorj ne savait donc pas vers qui se tourner hormis elle puisqu'il était conscient que la jeune femme refuserait de séparer la fratrie et se chargerait donc de Bora. Ron acquiesça, néanmoins, il finit par prendre la parole :

« - Honey, il ne s'agit pas de lui rendre un simple service. Tu sais que je recueillerai Bora sans problème à la maison en cas de besoin car il n'est pas question de la séparer de sa fratrie. Toutefois, je comprends la réticence de tes doubles à lui donner leur ADN. Modéra Ron.

\- Oui je peux comprendre leurs réserves mais il n'est pas question non plus de risquer la vie de Bora. Enfin, la petite resterait chez son père comme maintenant si tout va bien. Insista Pansy.

\- Pansy : je sais que tu as un très grand cœur mais je me demande si c'est une bonne chose que Bora devienne ta fille biologique car tu as déjà plein de gosses avec Toorj. Expliqua Ron.

\- Mais tu es jaloux de Toorj ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! Protesta Pansy surprise.

\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux mais Toorj ne se détachera jamais de toi dans ces conditions et il finira seul dans son coin au lieu de refaire sa vie. Affirma Ron.

\- Toorj sait que c'est fini entre nous donc il a des copines tu sais ?

\- Oui mais ses copines n'ont manifestement pas la moindre importance s'il veut que Bora devienne ta fille comme le reste de ses enfants. Estima Ron.

\- Ronny, ce n'est pas moi qui souhaite devenir à tout prix la maman de Bora mais c'est une éventualité si la situation dégénère. Modéra Pansy.

\- Honey tu ne peux pas te charger de tous les problèmes de ton ex. Enfin, je préférerai te voir refuser la proposition de Toorj: ce serait vraiment mieux pour tout le monde. Affirma Ron.

\- … (stupeur de Pansy).

\- Je ne le dis pas par méchanceté mais parce que tu dois songer à notre couple et à notre famille. Insista Ron.

\- …

\- Je suis désolé : Pansy je suis d'accord pour recueillir Bora et l'élever en cas de décès de Toorj mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir lui donner ton ADN et pas seulement à cause d'Hugo. Finit finalement par s'avouer Ron.

\- Ronny : tu serais furieux si Bora devenait ma fille ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Honey je croyais pouvoir l'accepter et je me cachais derrière l'excuse d'Hugo pour refuser. Néanmoins, je me rends compte que cela ne me plairait pas du tout. Confessa Ron penaud.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Pansy : tu ne me perdrais pas mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée que tu aies une autre enfant avec ton ex donc nous finirions par avoir des problèmes. Reconnut Ron.

\- Je ne veux pas briser notre famille donc je ferais comme tu dis. Répondit Pansy choquée mais pas du tout désireuse de voir sa nouvelle famille ou son second mariage voler en éclats.

\- Merci Honey. Dit Ron soulagé.

\- J'espère cependant avoir fait le bon choix Ronald car je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si Bora devait mourir par ma faute. En tout cas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette petite si elle reste orpheline donc tu devras l'accepter parmi nous. Conclut Pansy perturbée._ »

Ron penaud observa son épouse qui ne faisait pas un caprice et qui était vraiment troublée. En son for intérieur, il émit donc le vœu de ne pas se tromper car lui-même n'avait rien contre Bora. Toutefois, Ronald ne voulait pas troubler son fils d'avantage et il se sentait également jaloux, voire inquiet si son épouse avait encore des gosses avec Toorj. Il laissa ensuite Pansy se diriger vers la chambre de Saejin sans se douter de la violence de leur dispute puisque les cris étaient soigneusement étouffés par les _Assurdiato_. Ron finit cependant par s'inquiéter au bout de deux heures avant de frapper à la porte. Le sorcier eut cependant juste le temps de bondir sur le coté pour ne pas prendre le battant en plein visage.

Ronald abasourdi observa ensuite les traits furieux de Saejin qui traita sa mère de lâche ou encore de lèche-botte de Ronny avant de partir tout en tenant Bora endormie entre ses bras. Le sorcier penaud observa ensuite son épouse effondrée et chercha ses mots pour la consoler mais n'en trouva aucun. Pansy refusa de lui raconter le motif de leur altercation et voulut se coucher avant de se tourner contre le mur pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. La sorcière songea à la déception de Saejin pour qui sa mère s'était toujours battue au lieu de se soumettre aux décisions d'un homme. Pansy avait tenté de se justifier, néanmoins, Saejin refusait de l'écouter.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude des Rogue ou des propos de Ron au sujet de leur opportunisme ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous son propre comportement, celui de Saejin ou encore Pansy au sujet de Bora ? _**


	30. La manifestation et des révélations

_**Rebonsoir, **_

_**Voici le chapitre évoqué tout à l'heure, il ne concerne cependant pas seulement la manifestation. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ou Joyeuses Fêtes si jamais je ne publie pas un chapitre de cette fiction avant janvier :). **_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron observa anxieusement les traits tirés et les yeux rougis. Le sorcier honteux fit de son mieux pour lui changer les idées, néanmoins, il se sentait impuissant face à la tristesse de sa femme qui tenta de dissimuler son inquiétude à Kaiden et Kushi en mentant sur la raison de ses yeux rougis censément dus à un épluchage d'oignons cette nuit. Ensuite, Pansy emmena ses enfants à la maternelle et à la crèche avant de rester surprise par leurs fermetures. Elle nota cependant un détail et lut l'avis de grève. Pansy contacta donc Adrian puis elle donna une journée de congés à tous ses employés y compris ceux de sa boutique. La sorcière tenta ensuite de frapper à la porte du chalet de Toorj mais Saejin l'envoya au diable et refusa de lui parler. La sorcière retourna donc chez elle où Ron se trouvait également après avoir donné leur journée à ses employés.

Il essaya de consoler sa femme après avoir su son échec auprès de Saejin mais le sorcier n'obtint que des larmes supplémentaires en guise de réponse pendant que les enfants jouaient dans leurs chambres. Ronald honteux tenta de distraire sa femme en lui proposant de se rendre à la manifestation, néanmoins, Pansy refusa sèchement. Pire encore, la jeune femme estima que sa présence serait probablement considérée comme de _l'opportunisme_. Le rouquin protesta mais il se tut au moment où son épouse lui rappela sèchement ses propos de la veille à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle affirma également avoir besoin de rester un peu tranquille pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées puis Ron décida d' aller seul à la manifestation après avoir contacté Kenji et Naraantsuya qui se ruèrent au chalet des deux époux en compagnie d'Odval. Une fois informé des faits, Théodore maudit Ron puis il se rendit à la manifestation de son coté en compagnie des Serpentards.

Après son départ, Kenji fit de son mieux pour convaincre sa sœur de se rendre à la manifestation mais la vision de ses yeux rougis finit par le convaincre de la laisser se reprendre un peu d'abord avant de laisser leur mère la maquiller. Le sorcier lui proposa donc de suivre les événements en direct à la Magic'TV. Effectivement, Parme avait voulu couvrir l'événement en direct donc les techniciens étaient auprès de tous les manifestants rassemblés devant le _Chaudron Baveur_ puisque les dirigeants avaient décidé de partir de là-bas. Parmi les contestataires se trouvaient la quasi-totalité des employés du Ministère car ils étaient pratiquement tous concernés à différents degrés. Ainsi, les employés plus âgés détenaient des enfants stériles depuis 1998 et tenaient donc à les aider en participant aux actions. Les aurors avaient été également envoyés pour éviter tout débordement, néanmoins, ils étaient très peu nombreux car les autres avaient déposé un préavis de grève afin de manifester eux aussi. De leur coté, les membres du Magenmagot les plus bornés s'étaient réunis dans leur salle au Ministère et attendaient de voir ce qui se passerait pendant que les autres avaient rejoint les manifestants.

A dix heures moins vingt, les manifestants observèrent Justin monter sur l'estrade improvisée installée durant la nuit devant le Chaudron Baveur. Une minute plus tard, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie Mac Millan, Ron, Théodore, Gregory Goyle mais aussi Minerva Mac Gonagall. Justin Finch-Fletchey salua l'assistance ainsi que les personnes à ses cotés avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Chers amis, nous sommes tous ici pour montrer notre désapprobation face aux agissements de certains membres du Magenmagot. Nous sommes tous concernés par la malédiction que nous soyons les victimes ou nos parents qui sont conscient de nos troubles face à nos souffrances. Commença Justin avec l'approbation de l'assistance.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs certains membres du Magenmagot sont là avec nous eux aussi pour démontrer leur solidarité ainsi que leur refus d'approuver l'attitude bornée des autres. Intervint Seamus.

\- Exact Seamus : ce qui démontre parfaitement la justesse de notre contestation. D'ailleurs, je vais laisser la parole à Hermione qui va vous révéler certaines choses. Affirma Justin.

\- Merci Justin. Dit Hermione avant de prendre sa place.

\- …

\- Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas une fan de Pansy mais vous connaissez tous mon honnêteté donc je dois reconnaître que cette femme est vraiment très douée dans le domaine des potions. Commença Hermione sans se soucier de la stupeur de Ron avant de marquer une pause.

\- …

\- Toutefois, ses talents ne sont pas appréciés par tout le monde : la direction de la corporation des potionistes britanniques est entre les mains de sorciers extrêmement âgés qui n'aiment pas les nouveautés ou encore l'éclat des potionistes plus jeunes. Durant mes recherches sur Pansy et son père, j'ai pu constater que beaucoup de projets du professeur avaient été recalés à cause de la jalousie de ces gens avant la seconde guerre des sorciers. Affirma Hermione sous le regard abasourdi de Ron qui songea à toutes les tentatives de son ex pour nuire à Pansy au début.

\- …

\- J'ai aussi découvert que Pansy a fait valider la _Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya__ p_ar la corporation des potionistes mongols ainsi que les aurors potionistes mongols avant de pouvoir l'utiliser ici. Mais savez-vous pourquoi elle a été contrainte d'agir ainsi ? Reprit Hermione tout en menant savamment son discours afin d'attirer le public de son coté.

\- Non. Dirent les personnes pas du tout au courant du fonctionnement de la corporation.

\- Elle a du le faire parce que les maîtres de la corporation britannique ne prennent pas en considération les nouveautés. Ils disent qu'ils examinent toutes les propositions mais ce n'est pas vrai: ces vieux croûtons les mettent au fond d'un tiroir et finissent par en étudier une tous les deux ou trois ans pour apaiser les contestations. Affirma Zacharias Smith devenu un potioniste quadragénaire dépité par l'immobilisme de la corporation.

\- Exact Zacharias : tu as parfaitement raison. C'est la raison pour laquelle Pansy a du valider ses découvertes en Mongolie d'abord sinon ses précieuses potions seraient encore dans un tiroir de la Corporation britannique et nous ne pourrions toujours pas bénéficier de la _Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya _maintenant. Déclara Hermione triomphante.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgèrent les manifestants.

\- Mr Smith et Mrs Granger-Davies ont raison. Confirma Horace Slughorn en connaissance de cause.

\- Mais ils sont dingues ou quoi ces vieux croulants ? Protesta George.

\- Ils sont jaloux du succès de Pansy et celui de son père avant sa mort tout simplement. De plus, certains membres du Magenmagot font parti de la Corporation des potionistes ou encore ils sont parents avec des gens de cette institution. Aussi, ils ne veulent pas assister au retour de Severus Rogue parmi nous. Révéla Hermione sans se soucier de susciter la haine de l'assistance sur ces gens puisque ces derniers l'empêchaient d'obtenir de nouveau ses ovules selon elle.

\- Ah voilà pourquoi ils bloquent la duplication du corps de Tobias ! Réalisa l'assistance furieuse.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi Pansy ne l'a pas dit avant : on serait allé défoncer les portes du Magenmagot tout de suite ! Affirma Seamus.

\- Pansy ne veut pas de violence, ni abuser de la situation, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini par vous le dire hier. Intervint Théodore.

\- Mais elle n'abuse pas de la situation car elle a vraiment besoin de l'aide de son père pour nous soigner ! Protestèrent de nombreuses personnes.

\- Oui mais il y a des gens qui l'ont accusé d'être une opportuniste hier soir à cause de mes propos. Ils disent que Pansy, son père et moi nous vous avons manipulé pour vous convaincre de manifester dans l'espoir d'obtenir la duplication de Tobias grâce à vous. Ils disent aussi qu'on se moque de vous. Affirma Nott sans se soucier de provoquer la gêne de Ron.

\- Mais qui sont les idiots qui disent des bêtises pareilles : j'espère bien que tu leur as cassé la figure Ron ! S'enflamma Ginny furieuse.

\- … (gêne de son frère).

\- C'est clair sinon, on s'en charge ! Affirmèrent George, Bill, Percy et Charlie furieux.

\- C'est moi qui leur lance un sort en premier ! Rétorqua Gregory.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse car ma maîtresse des potions propose à tous les volontaires la Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya gratuitement donc je refuse d'entendre parler d'elle comme d'une_ o_pportuniste ! S'enflamma également Scorpius.

\- Du coup, Pansy et sa famille ont décidé de rester chez eux au lieu de venir ici de peur que le Magenmagot ne les accuse de nous manipuler. Conclut Théodore.

\- Mais ils ne manipulent personne puisqu'ils n'ont rien dit et puis c'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée de la manifestation. Protesta Justin.

\- Les vieux bornés du Magenmagot sont des ordures ! Cria Seamus.

\- Raison de plus pour manifester ! Hurlèrent de nombreux ex Gryffondor échaudés par les affirmations d'Hermione ou encore Théodore._ »

Les gens hurlèrent à qui mieux, mieux puis Minerva Mac Gonagall prit la parole après avoir lancé un _Sonorus_ :

« _ Silence Petits et Grands : nous ne sommes pas dans une basse-cour, ni dans vos salles communes à Poudlard mais au sein d'une manifestation ! Je vous rappelle que cette manifestation est censée être une marche pacifique comme le souhaitent les maîtres de potions Rogue père et fille. Intervint Mac Gonagall.

\- …

\- Bien : sachez que je regrette encore aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir compris l'attitude de Severus Rogue par le passé donc j'espère de tout cœur pouvoir assister à son retour permanent parmi nous. Reprit la sorcière après avoir constaté l'apaisement de la foule.

\- …

\- Aussi, je vous propose de commencer notre manifestation pacifique tout en s'en tenant au programme établi par Mrs Granger et Mr Finch-Fletchey. Conclut Minerva.

\- Juste Madame la directrice. Conclut Théodore.

\- Regardez les Rogue sont finalement venus ! Lança Lavande avant de montrer Pansy, Naraantsuya, Odval et Kenji en train de porter un mini portrait de son père. _ »

Les sorciers acclamèrent aussitôt leur arrivée puis les firent monter un instant sur l'estrade. Pansy s'excusa pour leur arrivée tardive, néanmoins, ils avaient décidé de se présenter également malgré les critiques donc elle avait confié ses enfants aux elfes afin de pouvoir venir. Les frères de Ron affirmèrent aussitôt lancer des sorts au premier idiot qui oserait les traiter d'opportunistes. Ensuite, Pansy remercia toute l'assistance venue nombreuse puis Kenji brandit le portrait de son père qui n'était pas habitué à se montrer aimable en-dehors de sa famille, néanmoins, Severus Rogue fit l'effort de lancer un _Merci pour votre aide_ historique.

* * *

Enfin, Théodore aida les sorcières à redescendre de l'estrade puis les sorciers observèrent les mouvements de la cape de Pansy qui leur rappelaient totalement ceux de Severus Rogue. Une minute plus tard, Ron rejoignit les Rogue et prit place aux cotés de sa femme pendant que les sorciers se mettaient en rangs afin de défiler. Plusieurs d'entre eux détenaient des banderoles et certains portaient même un portrait géant de Severus Rogue réalisé à partir d'une photographie prêtée par Kenji la veille. Pansy curieuse observa les manifestant et reconnut notamment Neville Londubat en train de brandir une banderole où il avait écrit : Rendez nous le maitre des potions Severus Rogue. Les Serpentards brandissaient également des pancartes du style :

\- _Nous avons besoin de l'aide du Maitre des potions !_

_\- Membres du Magenmagot : Aidez nos camarades victimes de la barbarie de Voldemort !_

_\- Magenmagot songez à vos enfants !_

_\- Les enfants sont notre futur ! _

Des femmes s'étaient également regroupées en petits groupe pour réaliser leurs propres slogans :

\- _Rendez nous la liberté d'enfanter !_

_\- Sorcières du Magenmagot pensez à vos sœurs, vos filles, cousines, nièces ou petites-filles !_

_\- Une société sans enfants se meurt !_

D'autres personnes avaient également écrit des messages plus virulents :

\- _A bas le Magenmagot s'il laisse mourir ses concitoyens sans enfants à cause de la jalousie de certains ! _

_\- Magenmagot : Aider les sorciers c'est faire revenir Rogue, tuer les sorcier c'est laisser Rogue dans son cadre !_

Ron lut également des affirmations comme

\- _Sortez Rogue de son cadre ! _

_\- Remettez Rogue à son chaudron !_

_\- On veut la Terreur des Cachots !_

_\- W les Rogue, faites vos potions !_

\- _Rogue au Chaudron !_

_\- Rendez nous le maître des potions !_

_\- Dupliquez le frère de Rogue !_

_\- Donnez des bras à Rogue !_

_XXXX_

Le sorcier contempla son épouse tout en songeant à la préoccupation Pansy ou encore l'attitude blessante de Saejin envers sa mère. Le Gryffondor se sentait honteux, néanmoins, il ne savait plus quoi faire entre les troubles d'Hugo, son propre refus et les menaces qui pesaient sur la petite Bora. Ronald s'était montré sincère en affirmant la recueillir en cas de besoin, néanmoins, il se sentait un peu gêné par sa transformation en fille de Pansy qui détenait déjà cinq enfants avec Toorj. En son for intérieur, Ron dut reconnaître encore une fois sa propre jalousie même s'il était conscient que sa femme n'agissait pas en raison d'un narcissisme stupide pour obtenir l'exclusivité du titre maman des enfants de Toorj ou de l'amour envers ce type. Le sorcier savait que son épouse aimait seulement son Ronny mais il se sentait dépassé.

Ronald s'efforça de réprimer un soupir puis brandit sa baguette en l'air comme tous les manifestants avant de se mettre en marche. Les techniciens de Green-Silver Wood TV songèrent que cette marche était probablement un événement historique tout en admirant les mouvements en rythme de la foule. Ils finirent cependant par filmer Justin qui fit apparaître des feuillets dans les mains de tous les sorciers afin de leur donner une chanson. Les sorciers né moldus abasourdis entendirent les premières notes de musique sur le Magic'Mobile puis ils réalisèrent que Justin avait choisi de diffuser la musique de _Rule Britannia_. D'ailleurs, il avait également transformé les paroles :

_« _ Magenmagot, Merlin n'attend pas__  
__Rends donc l'espoir aux sorciers __  
__Aide nous donc à retrouver nos capacités __  
__Et la félicité reviendra vers toi, __  
__La prospérité, par surcroît_

_Magenmagot, tu seras affranchi, __  
__A l'étranger et chez toi, des moqueries !__ (bis)_

_\- Le peuple sorcier semblable à toi, __  
__S'avance, calme et majestueux vers toi, __  
__S'avance, calme et majestueux:__  
__Salué par les trompettes de__  
__La Renommée, sous tous les cieux!_

_Magenmagot, c'est Severus Rogue qu'il nous faut; __  
__Il est le potioniste qui nous lèvera nos défauts.__ (Bis)_

_\- Rogue nous rend l'espoir, ce héros, __  
__D'enfanter plein de futurs petits sorciers.__  
__De pouvoir remplir les salles de classes de Poudlard._

_Magenmagot, fais donc dupliquer __  
__Rogue l'un des héros de Poudlard !_

_Rogue tel le maitre des potions, il prétend_

_Aider sa fille à nous sauver de la stérilité, et du mal d'enfants !__ (bis)_

_\- Des corrompus brisons les baguettes ou les portails en fers!__  
__Que nul ne se mette en travers__  
__Que nul ne se mette en travers__  
__Du chaudron des Rogue ou le laboratoire du Médicomage Nott !_

_Magenmagot ne laisse pas l'orgueil te tenir à sa Botte !_

_ Peuple sorcier, sois uni et tu vaincras!__  
__La balance de la justice pend à ton bras!__  
_

_\- __Entendez sonner le rire des enfants_

_Amis, ce jour est jour de fête! __  
__Amis, ce jour est jour de fête!__  
__La joie vient au son des carillons ou chansons d'enfants__  
__Chasser les soucis de nos têtes._

_Peuple sorcier, chante et arme ton bras__  
__Pour la défense de tes droits !_ »_

Malgré la surprise de ses enfants, Hermione se mit à chanter en compagnie de Justin sans se soucier de la déformation de Rule Britannia considérée comme l'un des hymnes de la Grande-Bretagne moldue. De son coté, Rogue abasourdi demanda discrètement à sa fille de lancer un Assurdiato pour discuter entre eux avec Kenji, Naraantsuya ou encore Odval:

« _ Eileen tu es certaine que nous sommes bien dans la réalité et que nous n'avons pas respiré les vapeurs d'une potion avariée qui nous font vivre un moment de délire ? Interrogea Severus.

\- Oui Père. Répondit sa fille.

\- Qui aurait cru que Londubat se serait autant activé pour me ramener à la vie alors qu'il me craignait plus que tout à Poudlard ! Dit Rogue encore surpris.

\- Père : les temps ont changé. Estima Pansy.

\- Ils ont besoin de Père c'est pour ça qu'ils agissent ainsi, sinon tu sais fort bien qu'ils ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt, quoiqu'en dise ton mari. Décréta Kenji.

\- Je sais. Reconnut sa sœur.

\- Pansy : je te jure que je bouffe Ron la prochaine fois qu'il ose nous traiter d'opportunistes car sa chère Granger a manipulé tout le monde grâce à son joli discours pour susciter la colère des manifestants face au Magenmagot. Elle a censément pris ton parti alors qu'elle ne peut pas te blairer donc si ce n'est pas de l'opportunisme ça, moi je suis le roi des Chocogrenouilles. Affirma Kenji.

\- Je ne dis plus rien sur le sujet car j'ai déjà assez de problèmes chez moi. Avoua Pansy tout en contemplant Ron qui ne s'était pas aperçu de la conversation en raison de la cacophonie crée par le chant repris inlassablement par les sorciers.

\- Pansy ne te laisse pas faire par Ron et donne ton ADN à Bora si c'est ce que tu veux. Conseilla sa mère.

\- Eej : je veux juste sauver Bora que ce soit avec mon ADN ou non. Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'idée de lui changer son ADN donc je ne pensais pas le lui donner à cause d'un caprice mais seulement parce que son père ne connait personne d'autre. Se justifia Pansy.

\- On le sait Pansy, il n'y a personne d'autre de disponible: les autres femmes Panshriij refusent, nos amies mongoles également et les Britanniques se foutent de Toorj. Enfin, je ne peux quand même pas lui donner le mien, ni celui de ta grand-mère ou de ton frère : ce serait trop bizarre. En revanche, tu es l'ex de Toorj donc ça pourrait passer et puis la petite aurait ainsi une vraie maman. Décréta Naraantsuya.

\- Ronald ne veut pas car ça le gêne beaucoup. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ron est jaloux de Toorj c'est ça ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Oui mais je peux le comprendre : moi non plus, je n'aimerai pas voir Hermione débarquer avec un autre gosse ce soir et lui donner l'ADN de mon mari. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Je comprends mais bon il ne s'agit pas d'un caprice de ta part. Donc tu devrais bouder un peu ton Ronny et revenir chez nos parents un ou deux jours s'il le faut puis tu verras que ton mari acceptera de te laisser devenir la maman de Bora afin de te convaincre de rentrer chez vous. Conseilla son frère en bon Serpentard.

_\- _Kenji : ce genre de menace ruinerait mon mariage et je ne le veux pas. J'aime mon mari et puis je ne suis pas un maître-chanteur ! Protesta sa sœur.

_\- _Pansy t'es devenue un peu trop chocogrenouille, voire, guimauve ou mollassonne à cause de Ron depuis votre mariage. Tu étais plus énergique face à Toorj durant votre union et vous n'aviez pas de problèmes même s'il t'en a ensuite fait voir de toutes les couleurs à la fin à cause de tous les sorts qu'il a reçu. Estima Odval.

\- La situation n'était pas la même Grand-Mère : Toorj et moi n'avions pas d'enfants issus d'un autre mariage mais seulement les notre donc c'était bien plus simple. Dit Pansy tout en songeant à une époque plus simple mais lointaine.

\- Mais tout va bien avec Ron ? Insista sa grand-mère soudainement soucieuse.

\- Ronny est un très bon mari et nous nous aimons mais nous sommes à l'approche de la quarantaine tous les deux avec des enfants communs, d'autres non ainsi que les problèmes d'une famille recomposée donc c'est normal de se disputer de temps en temps. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu as peur de perdre ton mari à cause de vos problèmes ? S'inquiéta Naraantsuya.

\- Non : mon mari est simplement jaloux de Toorj mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Affirma Pansy.

\- En fait, je me demande s'il ne l'était pas depuis le début Après tout, peut-être qu'il simulait de ne pas être jaloux pour faire le beau et il a fini par craquer avant de te dire la vérité hier soir, sinon, c'est bizarre qu'il te fasse une crise maintenant. Avoua Kenji.

\- Non Ronny n'est pas un menteur donc il n'était pas jaloux avant. Défendit Pansy avec fougue.

\- La situation n'est pas simple : je détestais Toorj avant de savoir qu'il était alors sous Imperium tu sais mais maintenant il me fait de la peine. Par contre, Ron me semble un peu égoïste maintenant car tu supportes tous les caprices d'Hugo depuis plus d'un an mais ton mari ne fait rien pour arranger les choses à part grogner un peu de temps en temps. Enfin, il t'empêche d'aider Bora et ça ne me plait pas. Avoua Odval qui était en train de regretter Toorj.

\- Grand-mère notre situation est juste un peu compliquée mais tout finira par s'arranger. Dit Pansy d'un ton patient.

\- En tout cas, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de donner ton ADN à la petite Bora : d'ailleurs, ce serait mieux pour tous tes gosses. Estima Naraantsuya.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kenji curieux.

\- Parce que Saejin et les garçons conserveraient leur sœur avec eux en cas de décès de Toorj. Enfin, Bora serait également la sœur de Kaiden ainsi que des jumelles. Il n'y aurait donc pas de problèmes entre tous les enfants de Pansy puisqu'ils auraient la même maman. Expliqua Naraantsuya.

\- Eej : je ne peux pas imposer ça à Ronny. Tenta de lui faire comprendre Pansy.

\- Sinon on n'a qu'à dire à Toorj de sauter sur la première venue pour lui lancer un Imperium et la convaincre de lui donner son ADN. Plaisanta Kenji.

_\- _Ce n'est pas drôle. Déplora sa mère.

\- Ouais je sais, même si je lui aurais bien conseillé d'aller voir Cho si son ex mari ne s'était pas rappliqué hier. Avoua Kenji.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui ce type veut manifestement se rabibocher avec elle. Expliqua Kenji.

\- On s'en fout de Mrs Chang, c'est le sauvetage de Bora qui nous intéresse. Intervint Odval.

\- Je vais proposer à Toorj de faire un petit tour en Mongolie avec la petite puis je lancerai des sorts de magie noire pour la protéger d'avantage. J'espère que ça suffira jusqu'à ce que Toorj trouve Tsetseg et la raisonne ou lui fasse oublier Bora. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Je l'espère Pansy sinon tu ne t'en remettras pas s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Bora. Prédit sa mère._ »

* * *

La sorcière poussa un soupir puis elle décida de changer de sujet avant de poursuivre le parcours. Le cortège défila sur tout le Chemin de Traverse avant de retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Toutefois, les Rogue surpris restèrent sans voix face à la suite des événements tout comme Skeeter qui estima procéder au scoop de sa vie à la vue des manifestants en train de sortir du Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre du coté moldu. Les aurors en service les suivirent mais ils ne firent rien pour les empêcher même si les contestataires étaient en train de rompre le sceau du secret sur le monde magique. Toutefois, les Rogue étaient loin de se douter qu'Harry avait rassuré ses collègues sur le fait que les manifestants avaient lancé des sortilèges de confusion aux moldus.

Ces derniers crurent donc simplement assister ù la manifestation de fidèles d'un nouveau culte de type New Age. Les moldus s'esclaffèrent également à la vue de ces gens qui se placèrent devant une cabine téléphonique sans se douter de l'affolement des vieux membres du Magenmagot à la vue de tous les sorciers en train de faire le pied de grue devant le Ministère sans se soucier de briser le secret sur le monde sorcier. Ils envoyèrent donc l'un d'eux tenter de négocier. Le sorcier Watkins se présenta donc devant les sorciers qui se turent un instant puis il prit la parole :

« _ Rentrez chez vous bande d'idiots au lieu de dévoiler notre existence aux moldus !

\- On s'en fout : on restera ici tant que vous n'accepterez pas de dupliquer Tobias Rogue pour donner un corps au professeur Rogue ! Hurla Seamus.

\- Ce n'est pas en tentant un coup de force que vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez. Et vous devriez le savoir Miss Rogue ou encore vous Severus. Répliqua Watkins.

\- Nous n'imposons rien Watkins. Ce sont nos amis qui ont organisé tout ceci. Au fait comment va votre neveu : j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait raté son examen d'entrée à la Corporation des Potionistes pour la vingtième fois ? Interrogea Rogue d'un ton empli de fiel.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Rogue ! Hurla Watkins furieux.

_\- _Membres du Magenmagot : notre société se meurt car nous avons trop peu d'enfants. Que se passera-t-il si nous continuons ainsi selon vous ? Intervint Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Rien: tout continuera comme avant. Dit Watkins.

\- Faux : les rares enfants restants finiront par partir pour trouver des conjoints et deviendront les nouveaux exilés puis notre monde finira dans l'oubli. Répliqua Justin.

\- Il y aura toujours des petits sorciers nés moldus comme vous ou Mrs Granger. Répliqua Watkins de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour repeupler notre monde et vous le savez Watkins ! Intervint le Ministre également sorti du Ministère.

\- Mr le Ministre : aidez-nous ! S'exclamèrent les manifestants.

\- Je suis de tout cœur avec vous mes amis mais je ne peux pas renverser le Magenmagot, sinon, ce serait faire preuve d'un acte digne de la dictature ou de Voldemort. Répondit Kingsley.

\- Le Ministre doit rester le garant de notre stabilité donc nous devons le laisser en-dehors de ça. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Bien donc nous resterons ici tant que le Magenmagot ne nous donne pas une réponse satisfaisante. Hem Patron : je peux rester aussi demain ? Demanda Seamus à son employeur.

_\- _Tu reste même un an s'il le faut car je ne rouvrirai pas ma boutique tant que le Magenmagot ne se décide pas : ma fille a trente-huit ans et elle n'a jamais pu avoir de bébés. Avant je m'étais résigné parce qu'il n'y avait pas de solution mais maintenant nous avons les Rogue et Mr Nott qui se battent pour vous soigner. Alors je veux me battre moi aussi pour qu'elle puisse enfin avoir un bébé donc tu ne bougeras pas et moi non plus tant que le Magenmagot n'accepte pas la duplication du frère de Mr Rogue. T'inquiètes pas pour ta pitance car je te fournirai ton salaire quand même. Répondit le sorcier plus âgé.

\- Moi aussi je vais fermer ma boutique et faire le pied de grue toute l'année si nécessaire. Renchérit George.

\- Je serais là moi aussi car ma fille aussi a besoin des soins des Rogue. Affirma Madame Guipure.

\- Je resterai auprès de vous Belle-Maman. Promit Flint.

\- Je crois pouvoir dire que tous les commerçants de Green-Silver Wood fermeront aussi leurs boutiques par solidarité avec nos camarades qui sont victimes des machinations de Voldemort mais aussi de l'entêtement de certains membres du Magenmagot ! Hurla Harper.

\- Et nous aussi, nous fermons boutique ! Dirent les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Nous ferons pareil sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Ajoutèrent les autres commerçants.

\- Les mères aussi resteront là pour aider nos enfants: mon fils Charlie n'a pas pu se marier à cause de la malédiction donc je ne bouge pas d'ici non plus tant que Rogue ne sera pas dupliquée ! Hurla également Molly Weasley tout en agitant sa baguette.

\- Très bien faites le pied de grue si vous voulez. Cela ne nous dérange pas et puis les moldus vous chasseront d'ici peu. Rétorqua Watkins avant de retourner à l'intérieur._ »

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui, Watkins se trompa lourdement avant d'assister avec horreur à l'attroupement des moldus curieux face aux espèces de hippies ou de gothiques selon certains experts en train de faire un sit-in. A midi, Kenji et Pansy allèrent chercher des repas à emporter confectionnés par la boutique du sorcier afin d'offrir un repas à tous les manifestants. Ron resta ensuite sans voix à la vue des gestes d'Hermione qui s'approcha des Rogue en compagnie de son mari ainsi que d'Hugo avant de se montrer gentille :

« _ Pansy tes yeux sont rouges : tu as pleuré pour ton papa ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Euh non. Rétorqua la Serpentarde qui se retint pour ne pas l'envoyer au diable ainsi que son fils Hugo.

\- Pansy tout ira bien voyons. Ajouta d'ailleurs Hugo.

\- Allons ne t'inquiètes pas : nous allons tout faire pour convaincre le Magenmagot de le dupliquer puis tu pourras bientôt le serrer dans tes bras. Affirma Hermione avant de lui tapoter gentiment le dos.

\- Mais oui tout ira bien. Renchérit Hugo sans se _d_outer de l'agacement de sa belle-mère.

\- Ensuite vous pourrez vous pencher sur vos chaudrons et vous résoudrez rapidement tous nos problèmes. Estima Hermione.

\- Nous tenterons Hermione. Modéra Pansy.

\- Vous y arriverez très certainement car vous serez on ne peut plus motivés après les gestes de toutes les personnes qui sont réunies ici dans l'espoir de vous réunir. Après tout, vous êtes tous deux nos champions. Répliqua Hermione

\- Des champions longuement délaissés pendant des années Hermione donc cela fait étrange de voir ce grand élan de solidarité autour de nous. Répondit Pansy tout en se retenant pour ne pas employer un ton trop sec.

\- Les choses changent Pansy : tu verras que tout ira bien. Insista Hermione._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy voulut partir mais elle fut retenue par son mari qui l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart. Ronald inquiet observa les yeux rougis de sa femme puis le sorcier la contraignit à boire au moins un peu de thé chaud. Il finit par lui demander des nouvelles de Toorj, Bora et Saejin :

« _ Est-ce que Toorj est rentré ?

_\- _Oui il m'a appelé sur mon Magic'Mobile pour me dire qu'il est rentré et je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure pour discuter avec lui. Dit Pansy.

\- Bora va bien ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je pense que oui elle est avec Saejin et son père.

\- Tu as vu ta fille avant de venir à la manifestation ? Interrogea le sorcier mal à l'aise.

\- Non elle ne veut toujours pas me parler. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même situation qu'en 2016 avant la naissance de Kaiden. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Ça va bien finir par s'arranger. Tenta Ron.

\- Oui j'espère Ronald : au fait, Toorj est de ton avis tu sais ?

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui Toorj a compris ton malaise et le trouble d'Hugo donc il va se débrouiller pour protéger Bora de son mieux en attendant de trouver une autre solution. Il s'excuse auprès de toi pour m'avoir demandé une telle chose. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Toorj n'a pas à s'excuser, j'aurais probablement fait pareil à sa place. Rétorqua Ron penaud.

\- Fort heureusement tu n'es pas à sa place, ni à la mienne donc ce n'est pas toi qui pleurera cette petite s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Bon je dois y aller car mon père me fait signe. Répondit sa femme d'un ton froid.

\- Pansy attends : je t'aime tu le sais ? Insista Ron.

\- Oui bien entendu Ronny et je t'aime aussi mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. En tout cas merci de participer à cette manifestation. Conclut la sorcière d'un ton soucieux._ »

* * *

Elle rejoignit son frère qui tenait le cadre de son père afin de discuter entre eux. Toutefois, Hugo s'imposa dans la conversation puis Ron honteux baissa la tête après la demande de son fils au sujet de Saejin :

« _ Pansy : Saejin est encore chez Toorj ? Je sais qu'elle gardait Bora hier soir mais elle n'a pas répondu à mon appel ce matin et n'est pas venue non plus à la manifestation. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Elle est toujours chez son père et s'occupe de Bora. Répondit sa belle-mère.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Non : nous nous sommes disputés. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas bonne mine : mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout s'arrangera. L'encouragea Hugo.

\- Je l'espère Hugo. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Mais oui : Saejin part parfois au quart de tour mais elle se calme rapidement ensuite. Estima Hugo d'un ton insouciant.

\- Ma fille est très rancunière Hugo. Confessa Pansy.

\- Mais vous verrez que tout va s'arranger: je suis sur que vous n'avez rien fait de grave Pansy. S'esclaffa Hugo.

\- Hugo tais-toi leur dispute était sérieuse. Intervint Ron.

\- Ah, désolé je ne pouvais pas m'en douter. S'excusa Hugo.

\- Ah c'est dur d'être mère : certains gosses sont plus difficiles que d'autres. Intervint Hermione qui était restée à proximité et se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Oui. Dit simplement Pansy tout en s'efforçant de ne pas relever l'insulte sous-jacente.

\- Fort heureusement, Rose ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes, ni Hugo. Mon fils est vraiment un enfant modèle. Claironna Hermione sans se douter de la gêne de Ron. Par contre, Roger nota le regard moqueur des Rogue ou encore l'agacement de Pansy.

\- Hermione : je pense que tu exagère un peu. Modéra Roger inquiet.

\- Mais non Roger mon fils est un modèle donc je ne peux pas rêver mieux. Affirma Hermione.

\- Chacun détient son point de vue Mrs Granger-Davies : après tout, une mère est souvent aveuglée par son amour maternel. Intervint Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez. Avoua Hermione.

\- Père… Commença Eileen.

\- Voyez-vous ma chère Mrs Granger, j'ai l'impression que vous ne savez pas tout sur votre fils, notamment sur son comportement souvent immature en votre absence. L'interrompit Rogue.

\- Plait-il Professeur Rogue ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Votre fils est très jaloux de Kaiden ainsi que des jumelles : aussi, je vous conseille de le préparer un peu avant l'arrivée du futur bébé Davies sinon il vous fera passer les même tourments qu'à votre ex mari et ma fille en ce moment. Mr Davies préparez-vous vous aussi. Avisa Rogue.

\- Professeur Rogue, ne dites pas des bêtises. Se défendit Hugo.

\- Jeune homme oseriez vous insinuer que je suis en train de mentir ? Interrogea Rogue tout en fronçant un sourcil.

\- …

\- D'ailleurs, je vous ai surpris à fouiller dans le bureau de votre père pour chercher les testaments de mon gendre ainsi que ma fille ou encore leur contrat de mariage. Révéla Rogue d'un ton encore plus froid que la banquise.

\- Hugo ! Protesta Hermione surprise._ »

La sorcière cramoisie observa le couple puis les regards goguenards des Rogue. Severus reprit alors la parole en affirmant n'avoir rien dit à sa fille pour ne pas la troubler, néanmoins, il en avait parlé à Ronald qui lui avait juré que la question était réglée. Toutefois, il n'en était manifestement rien si la maman d'Hugo ne se doutait aucunement de ces choses. Or, ce jeune homme souffrait d'une très grave forme de jalousie envers ses cadets manifestement coupables selon lui de lui voler l'attention de leur père. Ce gamin reprochait également à Pansy le nombre d'enfants issus de son premier lit conjugal puisqu'il craignait d'obtenir une part d'héritage bien plus réduite à cause de leur présence. Roger livide écouta les propos de Rogue puis il songea à ses propres biens et reprit la parole :

« _ Hugo ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait : tu ne devais pas aller fouiller dan_s _les papiers de ton père ou de Pansy ! Reprocha Roger.

\- Je suis désolé : je voulais juste savoir si Papa avait préparé sa succession après avoir assisté aux critiques sur Patrick Parkinson. Se justifia Hugo.

\- Ce cher Hugo a forcé les protections établies par mon gendre et il a fulminé comme un charretier après avoir compris de devoir partager les biens du couple avec tous les autres enfants dont Saejin ainsi que ses frères. Donc vous devriez faire attention Mr Davies. Recommanda Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

\- Tu ne veux pas partager les biens de ton père avec eux c'est ça ? Demanda Roger inquiet.

\- Roger : Pansy a cinq enfants de son coté sans compter tous mes cadets donc ça fait beaucoup d'héritiers. Tenta Hugo penaud.

\- Mais alors les enfants de Pansy recevront donc des parts sur le Terrier mais aussi sur les biens de Muriel ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Non : j'ai signé un contrat prénuptial où je me suis engagée à ce que mes premiers enfants ne puissent aucunement prétendre aux biens des Weasley ou ceux de la tante Muriel. Donc ne t'inquiète pas : ton cher Hugo ne sera pas lésé, ni Rose. Précisa Pansy d'un ton glacial.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tenta de s'excuser Hermione qui ne voulait absolument pas susciter l'inimitié de la potioniste en ce moment.

\- Ma fille et mon gendre ont prévu un partage équitable de leurs biens communs mais votre cher fils Hugo n'est pas d'accord car il pense obtenir une part très réduite de cette manière. Précisa Rogue.

\- Professeur nous avons déjà réglé ça donc vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. Intervint Ron.

\- Je défends ma fille quand j'estime que c'est nécessaire et rien ne m'en empêchera cher gendre. _Précisa Rogue d'un ton incisif._ D'ailleurs, Mrs Granger, l'accord prénuptial entre ma fille et mon gendre prévoit également que vos deux enfants n'hériteront donc pas des biens de la famille Rogue, ni de ceux des Panshriij ou encore moins les biens personnels de ma fille. Vous trouvez ça équitable n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Rogue de son ton le plus Rogien.

\- Oui bien entendu puisque les premiers enfants de Pansy n'ont pas accès aux biens personnels ou l'héritage de Ron. Je trouve ce contrat extrêmement juste et équitable pour tous les enfants y compris les miens. Répondit Hermione.

\- Alors veuillez raisonner votre fils car mon gendre n'en est manifestement pas capable. Dit Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Hugo tu n'es qu'un gamin immature : Hermione aide Weasley à régler ça car il est trop gentil. Hugo : tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas surpris à faire la même chose dans MON bureau, sinon, je t'aurai filé des coups de pieds au derrière si tu avais osé fouiller mes papiers. Intervint Roger.

_\- _Roger a raison Hugo. Décréta Hermione sans se soucier de la stupeur de Ron.

\- Ta mère et moi aussi avons un accord : la maison à Londres sera donc à ta soeur et toi plus tard mais vous n'aurez rien sur mes propres biens personnels ou ceux des Davies. Révéla Roger.

\- …

\- Hugo tu devrais changer de comportement et tout avouer à Saejin avant de t'excuser sinon ta petite amie va finir par te laisser si elle apprend une telle chose par hasard. Conseilla Roger.

\- Saejin le sait Pansy ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- Non nous ne lui avons rien dit car je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires Hugo. Précisa Pansy.

\- Donc elle n'est pas en colère à cause de moi. Constata Hugo soulagé.

\- Hugo : tu penses seulement à la réaction de ta petite amie et non à la gravité de tes actes ? S'insurgea Roger.

\- Euh… Bafouilla Hugo.

\- Saejin ne sait rien donc elle est en colère contre moi uniquement. Bon pouvons-nous clore cette conversation car cela ne me semble pas le moment, ni le lieu ? Conclut Pansy. _ »

* * *

La sorcière voulut s'éloigner afin de discuter avec les Serpentards mais Ron lança un Assurdiato et la suivit pour lui parler :

« _ Tu rentres à la maison tout à l'heure Honey ? Demanda Ron soudainement inquiet.

\- Bien entendu Ronny où veux-tu que j'aille ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Euh tu es inquiète pour Saejin et puis… Hésita Ron à la vue de sa femme abattue.

\- Et puis rien Ronald : j'irai voir ma fille chez Toorj puis je rentrerai tout à l'heure. Enfin, vas plutôt voir ton fils car j'ai l'impression que Roger est en train de lui passer un savon. Conseilla Pansy._ »

XXXX

Effectivement, Ron nota l'agitation de Roger puis rejoignit son fils penaud et Hermione qui ne prit pas la défense de leur enfant cette fois-ci. Elle approuva même les propos de son conjoint qui spécifia à Hugo ne pas le laisser dicter le nombre d'enfants que sa mère et lui auraient, ni leurs dispositions testamentaires. Par un étrange paradoxe, Hermione reprocha même à Ron abasourdi de se montrer trop indulgent envers Hugo avant de plaindre Pansy manifestement malmenée par le gamin mais aussi son mari. Le rouquin s'insurgea :

« _ C'est le chaudron qui se fout de la louche ou quoi ? S'écria Ron.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tu as toujours laissé Hugo faire ses caprices et maintenant tu me fais des reproches. Protesta Ron.

\- Écoutes Ron : je vois bien que Pansy est déstabilisée par quelque chose de grave. Si j'ai bien compris, sa fille ne lui parle pas et la gamine n'a pas répondu à l'appel de notre fils donc ça signifie que les deux choses sont liées. Tu es certain que Saejin ne sait rien sur les actes d'Hugo ? Demanda Hermione.

\- J'espère que non, sinon Saejin va me quitter. S'affola Hugo.

\- Elle ne sait rien. Le rassura son père loin de se douter de l'usage de la légillimancie par la jeune femme.

\- Mais il y a probablement un lien entre la mauvaise humeur de Saejin, sa dispute avec sa mère et la jalousie d'Hugo. Répliqua Hermione.

\- …

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et je m'en moque mais il n'est pas question que tu déstabilise Pansy Hugo. Commença Hermione.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Hugo surpris.

\- Hugo : il est vital que cette femme soit tranquille et travaille sur ses potions pour enrayer la malédiction. Malheureusement, elle ne sera pas en mesure de le faire si tu la perturbe ou si sa fille ne lui parle pas à cause de toi, ton père ou autre. Donc tu vas te débrouiller pour les réconcilier. Ordonna Hermione.

\- Maman ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Hugo et c'est pareil pour toi Ron donc vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous devez régler le problème afin d'assurer un maximum de tranquillité à Pansy. Insista Hermione.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu devenue une opportuniste ? S'insurgea Ron.

\- Ron : ouvre les yeux sur notre monde actuel et tu verras que tout le monde fait preuve d'opportunisme ici. Les gens sont venus manifester uniquement parce qu'ils espèrent que Rogue puisse aider sa fille à les soigner et non par solidarité pour la Chauve-Souris des Cachots qui a terrorisé des centaines de gamins ! Décréta Hermione.

\- …

\- Au début, le Ministre a autorisé le retour des bannis uniquement dans l'espoir d'augmenter notre population et maintenant ce type aide Pansy uniquement parce qu'elle semble en mesure d'enrayer la malédiction. Affirma Hermione.

\- …

\- Je n'aime pas du tout Pansy et je ne m'en cache mais je l'aide parce que c'est la seule qui puisse nous soigner. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Je sais. Dit Ron.

\- Les Rogue eux-mêmes sont conscients de notre opportunisme mais ils en profitent aussi puisque nous allons faire de notre mieux pour permettre au professeur Rogue de revenir parmi nous donc tout le monde est content. Insista Hermione.

-...

\- Il y a aussi des opportunistes dans ta famille tu sais : Harry manifeste pour soulager sa conscience puisqu'il ne se doutait pas des actes de Rogue avant sa mort. Enfin Ginny mais aussi tes frères le font également pour pouvoir procréer normalement et non par amitié envers Pansy. Conclut Hermione sans se soucier de la stupeur de son ex mari qui n'aurait jamais imaginé des Gryffondors ou des Serdaigle, voire, des Poufsouffle aussi calculateurs.

\- ...

\- Hugo j'insiste: tu dois trouver une solution pour réconcilier Saejin et sa mère. Insista Hermione.

\- Maman et si ce n'était pas moi mais Papa le problème ? Suggéra Hugo.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Elle n'était pas vraiment avec lui aujourd'hui et Severus Rogue était agressif avec Papa. Enfin, Saejin n'est même pas venue manifester donc je me demande si papa n'a pas vexé ma chérie puis Pansy s'est retrouvée coincée entre elle et Papa. _Supputa Hugo._Regardes Papa est cramoisi donc j'ai probablement raison ! Triompha Hugo.

\- Ron tu as des problèmes conjugaux ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Non.

\- Je suis certain du contraire ! Dit Hugo pas vraiment fâché de voir que le couple parfait détenait aussi des problèmes.

\- ça ne te regardes pas ! Protesta Ron outré.

\- Alors Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui chagrine Pansy mais tu as intérêt à trouver une solution ou satisfaire ses exigences sinon tu auras probablement de gros problèmes si les gens comprennent que Pansy n'est pas bien par ta faute. Affirma Hermione._ »

Ensuite, les Davies rejoignirent les autres manifestants toujours installés devant le siège du Ministère. Le Ministre resta avec eux puis les rares mères de familles retournèrent chez elles pendant que les maris préparaient des tentes sous le regard toujours curieux des moldus qui ne firent rien pour les déloger puisque des sorts discrètement lancés par des aurors les avaient convaincus de les laisser faire. Les moldus crurent donc que les sorciers montaient des tentes du style _Quechua_ sans se douter de leurs sorts et poursuivirent leur chemin. Entre-temps, Pansy salua sa famille ainsi que Ron avant de se rendre chez Toorj. En revanche, Watkins constata avec anxiété l'entêtement des sorciers manifestement prêts à camper toute la nuit dans la rue...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai trouvé la traduction française de Rule Britannia sur le site de Christian Souchon que je remercie puis je l'ai remanié afin de l'adapter au monde sorcier. Comment trouvez-vous la manifestation ou encore les réaction du Ministre, des manifestants ainsi que de Watkins. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du fait que les sorciers sont prêts à enfreindre le sceau du secret afin de faire céder les membres récalcitrants du Magenmagot ? **_

_**Comment l'attitude des Rogue, d'Hugo ou encore d'Hermione ?**_

_**A la fin qui est le plus opportuniste d'après vous ?**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer par la suite selon vous ?**_


	31. Une solution de rechange pour Bora

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Finalement, je publie avant janvier Lol. Ce sera parce que Bora sera probablement sauvée même sans l'ADN de Pansy ou parce que la fiction est bientôt finie (il y a encore une dizaine de chapitres je pense) ? Je rassure tout de suite les fans de Ronsy (apparemment le couple Ron-Pansy est surnommé ainsi en général par les fans anglo-saxons de ce pairing ) car ils auront eux aussi leur fin heureuse. Mais comme je l'avais déjà précisé il y aura deux fins donc la seconde sera une fin alternative. Je ne sais pas si je dois la mettre ici ou dans un one-shot alors j'accepte volontiers vos suggestions sur ce sujet. En attendant, ce que vous verrez ici dans l'autre dimension n'est pas forcément ce qui va arriver dans la fiction (sinon il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt si je faisais un spoiler pareil en tuant tout l'histoire d'un coup) donc pas de panique pour les Ronsy ;)- **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à très bientôt. **_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy se présenta sur le perron de Toorj qui lui ouvrit aussitôt avant de la rassurer sur le sort de Saejin tranquillement restée chez lui et non en train de fomenter des bêtises comme durant leur séparation. La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant d'affirmer comprendre la déception de leur enfant, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas imposer une telle chose à Ronald s'il refusait de la voir devenir la mère de Bora. Toorj acquiesça car l'auror ne tenait pas à provoquer d'ennuis à son ex femme déjà éprouvée par leur divorce ou encore les quatre années de galères après sa répudiation. Par contre il confessa son anxiété au sujet de sa fille cadette avant de se ressaisir à la vue de la gêne de Pansy. Le sorcier reprit donc la parole :

« _ Pansy tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- C'est facile à dire : je m'inquiète vraiment pour Bora donc je serai devenue sa mère si j'avais pu. Toorj je suis vraiment désolée mais mon mari refuse de me laisser l'adopter. Je crois qu'il est jaloux de manière rétrospective. Confessa Pansy penaude.

\- Je me suis toujours dit qu'il était trop conciliant depuis le début et cela me semblait bizarre. Avoua Toorj.

\- Hein ?

\- Réfléchis : ce type m'a toujours laissé venir chez vous et n'a jamais rien dit quand nous passions du temps ensemble. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais supporté un truc dans ce genre à sa place. Dit Toorj.

\- Ronald est très conciliant : je crois que c'est l'attitude d'Hugo qui le perturbe ou alors c'est peut-être le fait que Bora nous rapprocherait toi et moi selon lui. Enfin, je suppose car c'est la première fois qu'il me fait une crise de jalousie. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu as oublié que nous avons eu nos hauts et nos bas nous aussi ? Après tout, la première année de notre mariage était merveilleuse puis les réalités de la vie quotidienne nous sont tombées dessus donc tout n'était pas toujours _glamour _comme disent les british. Estima Toorj.

\- C'est vrai. En tout cas, le glamour a été souvent élimé par Hugo depuis mon mariage avec Ronald : je fais de mon mieux pour aider mon mari avec son fils mais ce gamin n'est vraiment pas facile. Il semblait m'accepter ainsi que ses cadets mais maintenant Hugo a de nouveau régressé au point de plomber l'ambiance de ma maison. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de gérer une famille recomposée donc je ne t'envie pas et je préfère me contenter de mes copines. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Je pensais qu'Hugo nous laisserait tranquilles s'il vivait sa propre vie mais ce n'est pas le cas. Franchement, je lui aurais filé de nombreux coups de pieds au derrière si c'était mon fils et pas celui de Ronald après ce qu'il a fait ! En revanche, mon mari lui a seulement crié dessus. Radota Pansy par ailleurs agacée par la "faiblesse" de son mari envers Hugo.

\- Ton mari est trop gentil : je ne laisserai certainement pas passer un truc comme ça si les garçons nous faisaient un truc de ce genre ! Renchérit Toorj.

\- La gentillesse de Ronald est une qualité que j'apprécie d'habitude mais là c'est trop cette fois. Je serai sincère avec toi : j'ai vraiment apprécié le moment où Roger a remis Hugo en place. Avoua Pansy.

\- Roger : le mari de l'ex de Ronald a remis Hugo en place ? S'étonna Toorj._ »

* * *

Pansy lui résuma les faits puis l'auror ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en imaginant la tête de Granger après les révélations de Severus Rogue. Tous deux discutèrent ensuite un moment de Bora de Saejin. La Serpentarde poussa un soupir après avoir compris que leur fille était allée chercher le _Miroir des Vies_ dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour Bora en volant l'ADN d'un double de Pansy. Fort heureusement, la maîtresse des potions avait verrouillé son artefact avec sa propre magie. Ainsi, Saejin avait pu observer les doubles de sa génitrice depuis le miroir mais elle ne pouvait pas les contacter, ni se rendre dans une autre dimension. Pansy poussa un soupir et réitéra ses regrets au sujet de Bora car elle adorait cette petite mais Toorj affirma comprendre sa situation :

« _ Pansy je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes avec ton mari donc je vais me débrouiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je vais lancer des sortilèges de magie noire pour protéger Bora en espérant que cela sera suffisant.

\- Je t'aiderai en lui jetant des sorts moi aussi : Ronald ne pourra pas m'empêcher de t'aider au moins de cette manière. Promit Pansy.

\- Merci: ce ne serait pas de refus car tu es bien plus calée que moi en magie noire.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas faire plus mais Ronald n'est vraiment pas d'accord pour me laisser adopter Bora de manière biologique. Déplora Pansy.

\- Ton mari doit probablement s'imaginer que le fait d'avoir un autre gosse ensemble et surtout aussi jeune pourrait nous rapprocher. Estima Toorj.

\- Ouais ce doit être ça mais je t'assure que je garderai Bora avec moi si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose car il n'est pas question de la séparer de nos gosses. Prépares donc les documents au cas où mais j'espère ne jamais avoir besoin de m'en servir et que tu seras là encore longtemps pour casser les pieds de nos gosses quand ils auront soixante-dix ans passés. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais ton mari est d'accord ?

\- Oui et s'il ne l'était pas ce serait du pareil au même. Je peux comprendre son refus de me laisser lui donner son ADN mais il n'est pas question de placer Bora à l'orphelinat si tu n'es plus là. Ron le sait et l'accepte. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble toi et moi mais je n'oublie pas que tu es le père de mes premiers enfants Toorj. Bora est leur petite sœur donc je ne la séparerai jamais d'eux et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber en cas de coup dur. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Merci Pansy vraiment car je ne saurais pas à qui la laisser si tu n'étais pas là. Confia Toorj.

\- De rien c'est normal. Par contre, je dois quand même reconnaître que je n'aimerai pas non plus voir Ron rappliquer avec un troisième gosse à qui il aurait donné son ADN et celui d'Hermione. Confessa Pansy.

\- Il ne te manquerait plus qu'un Hugo Bis s'installe chez toi. Plaisanta Toorj.

\- Par le bâton de Gengis Khan : heureusement qu'Hugo n'a pas de cadet ou qu'il ne sera jamais dupliqué sinon je ne résisterai pas à deux Hugo sous mon toit ! Plaisanta Pansy sans se douter de la surprise de sa fille en train d'écouter à la porte.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Toorj hilare.

\- Toorj : Hugo est en train de conditionner nos vies depuis des semaines à cause de cette histoire de succession. A cause de lui, mon mari m'a demandé de renoncer à notre projet de donner le jour à un dernier enfant d'ici deux ou trois ans. Avoua Pansy.

\- De quoi se mêle ce gosse ? S'insurgea Toorj surpris.

\- En plus, Ronald refuse de sévir donc il se contente de crier un peu mais mon mari ne fait rien de plus pour mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de son gosse. Ce gamin est une vraie bombe à retardement donc il me fait peur maintenant cependant, Ronald ne le comprend pas. Je fais de mon mieux pour supporter ça mais franchement, je pense que je finirai par craquer si je devais me coltiner les caprices de deux Hugo. Avoua Pansy soudainement plus sérieuse.

\- Tu es très patiente Pansy : Saejin a déjà craqué avec un seul Hugo et veut manifestement le quitter. Révéla Toorj.

\- Est-elle vraiment certaine de son choix : Saejin est parfois impulsive donc je ne voudrais pas la voir regretter cette décision plus tard si Hugo finit par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Elle a utilisé la légillimancie sur Hugo et sait tout sur son nouveau caprice. Saejin s'interroge donc depuis plusieurs semaines mais elle a fini par prendre sa décision hier soir.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de notre dispute ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Non: c'est juste qu'elle a compris de ne pas pouvoir continuer ainsi. Notre fille en a simplement assez des caprices d'Hugo. Affirma Toorj.

\- Mm, Hugo ne va pas l'accepter facilement. Estima Pansy.

\- C'est probable mais bon je me fous de l'opinion de ce gamin : l'essentiel c'est le bien-être de notre fille pour moi et elle est manifestement perturbée par les caprices d'Hugo. Insista Toorj.

\- Le bien-être des enfants est aussi le plus important pour moi. Se défendit Pansy.

\- Oui mais Hugo est ton beau-fils donc tu ne peux pas vraiment prendre parti pour notre fille contre ce gamin.

\- Je prendrai toujours le parti de Saejin si je l'estime juste donc elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Cela ne va probablement pas te plaire mais Saejin va rester chez moi dés maintenant. Elle est allée déjà allée chercher ses affaires. Dévoila Toorj.

\- Elle ne veut pas revenir chez moi. Constata Pansy pas vraiment surprise.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Pansy mais comment veux-tu qu'elle retourne au chalet où Hugo pourrait aller et venir à sa guise lui aussi ? Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Je sais et je le comprends c'est juste que c'est moi qui trinque à cause d'Hugo. Constata Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, je suppose que ça ira mieux dans quelques semaines quand les choses se seront tassées et qu'Hugo aura trouvé une nouvelle copine. Tenta Toorj pour consoler son ex._ »

Ensuite, Toorj accompagna Pansy jusqu'à la chambre de leur fille qui tenta de refuser de parler à sa mère mais son père utilisa aussitôt sa baguette pour la contraindre à la laisser entrer. La Serpentarde aurait préféré agir de manière plus diplomatique mais elle songea au comportement de Ronald avec Hugo puis la sorcière refusa de l'imiter. Elle entra donc à l'intérieur pendant que Toorj retournait au salon afin de les laisser régler les choses entre filles.

* * *

Pansy observa sa fille puis tenta de trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Saejin l'interrompit en affirmant comprendre son désir de préserver la paix de son ménage, néanmoins, c'était Bora qui risquait de trinquer à cause de la jalousie de Ron ou encore les caprices d'Hugo. Pansy tenta de lui faire comprendre le trouble de son mari probablement convaincu que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fille biologique lierait d'avantage son épouse à Toorj son ex mari. Saejin acquiesça mais elle refusa de donner le bénéfice du doute à Ronald car elle était consciente que seul le refus du rouquin contraignait la Serpentarde à renoncer à l'adoption biologique de Bora. Pansy tenta donc de changer de sujet en évoquant Hugo puis Saejin confirma les propos de Toorj :

« _ Maman la jalousie d'Hugo et ses caprices sont devenus intolérables. J'en ai vraiment assez cette fois-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause du refus de Ron de me laisser donner mon ADN à Bora que tu quittes son fils en guise de punition ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Non je quitte Hugo car il m'a vraiment déçu cette fois-ci. Il se montre adorable avec moi mais je refuse de sortir avec un type qui n'accepte pas vraiment notre fratrie ou encore mes propres frères parce que nous sommes trop nombreux d'après lui. Je sais que je ne suis pas censée savoir qu'il a fouillé dans vos affaires mais comment veux-tu que je puisse rester avec un type pareil ? Protesta Saejin.

\- Je sais.

\- Eej : Hugo est même jaloux de nous puisque nous sommes cinq de ton premier mariage et lui il n'a que sa sœur. Hugo n'aime pas vraiment nos cadets non plus tu sais ? Insista Saejin.

\- Je sais et j'essaie de régler tous les problèmes mais ce n'est pas facile. Reconnut sa mère.

\- Maman tu aimes Ron et tu as choisi de te marier avec lui. Aussi, tu dois affronter tout ça puisque c'est toi qui souhaites vivre dans une famille recomposée mais moi je n'y suis pas obligée. Je ne suis pas mariée, ni fiancée avec Hugo donc je peux encore faire marche arrière et c'est ce que je fais. Insista Saejin.

\- Saejin tu fais bien si tu ne te sens pas en mesure de continuer ainsi. Approuva sa mère.

\- Tu ne vas pas tenter de me convaincre de rester avec Hugo ? Demanda Saejin.

\- Non : c'est toi qui dois décider de l'identité de l'homme de ta vie, pas moi. La rassura Pansy.

\- Mais ça ne va pas te poser des problèmes avec Ron ? S'inquiéta Saejin.

\- Non : nous avons toujours dit qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devait se mêler de votre histoire. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je te forcerai à rester avec un type uniquement pour préserver ma paix conjugale ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Mais que vas-tu faire si jamais Ron te reproche ma rupture avec son fils ?

\- Il ne devrait pas le faire mais je m'en fous si jamais il osait me faire des reproches: l'essentiel c'est que toi tu sois sereine Saejin. Or, tu ne l'es manifestement pas si tu veux quitter Hugo donc laisse-le si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Enfin, reste ici si tu te sens mieux chez Aav. Déclara Pansy même si elle était triste de ne pas garder sa fille avec elle.

\- Merci Maman. Dit Saejin soulagée._ »

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un moment puis Saejin accepta de rendre le miroir à sa mère, néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer son envie face à la vision des Toorj et Pansy unis dans quelques unes des dimensions entrevues. Pansy surprise apprit ainsi que certains de ses doubles avaient repris Toorj avant de recomposer leurs familles. Elle estima que ces femmes étaient plus courageuses ou aimaient encore leurs Toorj. Saejin piqua cependant sa curiosité en affirmant que certaines sorcières avaient redécouvert les qualités de leurs ex maris seulement après leurs ruptures avec les Ron de ces dimensions puisque ces types s'étaient remis avec les Hermione. Enfin, certains Hugo s'étaient montrés trop hargneux au point de faire fuir les Pansy loin des Ron incapables de mettre un frein aux caprices de ces gamins.

Pansy songeuse demanda aussitôt des détails sur ces doubles en particulier puis Saejin lui permit d'utiliser la légillimancie pour observer les images entrevues à travers le miroir. La Serpentarde choquée crut défaillir au moment où Saejin lui montra une vision particulièrement choquante où le Ron d'une autre dimension avait divorcé de Pansy pour soutenir son fils Hugo malade et désireux de rester avec ses deux parents qui s'étaient réunis pour l'aider dans son combat contre la maladie. Pire encore, ce Ron n'avait pas hésité à voler ses cadets à leur mère avant de substituer l'ADN de Pansy avec celui d'Hermione dans l'espoir que ces gosses soient totalement compatibles avec Hugo. La Serpentarde inquiète remercia ensuite le ciel qu'Hugo jouisse d'une excellente santé et SON Ronny ne soit pas comme celui de l'autre dimension, sinon, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau.

* * *

Saejin abasourdie nota ses tremblements puis les gestes de Pansy désireuse de voir son double et donc en train d'activer son miroir dans l'espoir de la trouver. La fille de la Serpentarde appela aussitôt son père à l'aide mais l'auror n'eut pas le temps de parler avec son ex femme car la surface du miroir s'était déjà brouillée. Une minute plus tard, les trois sorciers contemplèrent les deux ex conjoints en train de discuter d'un éventuel voyage dans le temps. Toorj nota le Retourneur de Temps entre les mains de son double mais il resta surpris par leurs propos. L'auror estima aussitôt que leurs gestes étaient risqués :

« _ Ils veulent remonter le temps jusqu'en 1999 mais ils n'ont manifestement pas l'artefact qui leur permettrait de revenir dans notre époque. Ces gens risquent de mal finir. Estima Toorj en songeant que lui-même put revenir à son époque seulement grâce à la "montre à gousset".

\- Je sais mais on ne peut rien faire Aav à moins que tu n'aille voler de nouveau le gadget qui t'a permis de vous ramener dans notre présent Potter, Ron et toi. Dit Saejin.

\- Je préférerai éviter Saejin : il ne faut pas jouer avec cet artefact que tu t'entêtes à appeler « gadget ». Répliqua son père.

\- Oui mais ton double va se sacrifier pour rien s'il reste bloqué dans son passé. Contesta Saejin.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien Saejin : ce type veut sauver sa famille mais aussi les enfants de son ex épouse ainsi que cette femme. Regarde comme elle est mal en point. Rétorqua Toorj peiné par la vision de la sorcière aux yeux rougis et aux cheveux tous blancs.

\- Tu ferais un truc pareil pour Maman si t'étais à la place de ce type ? Interrogea Saejin.

\- Oui et pour vous aussi. Affirma Toorj sans se soucier de la gêne de Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution. Intervint la Serpentarde peinée pour ces doubles mais en même temps touchée par les propos de son ex manifestement sincère.

\- Je suppose que tu parles comme ça à cause du fait que Bora et tes jumelles n'existeraient pas ou encore de ton Ronny. Franchement, ce sont les seules choses qui me feraient hésiter à la place de mon double. Avoua Toorj.

\- Je dis ça seulement pour ces trois petites filles et pas pour l'ex de mon double car le Ronald de cette dimension n'est qu'une ordure vu ce qu'il a fait. Affirma Pansy.

\- …

\- D'ailleurs regardes : cette femme ne veut probablement pas laisser son Toorj partir pour cette unique raison ou encore sa peur de le perdre puisqu'il ne reviendra pas. Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est vraiment triste ce qui leur arrive. Répondit Toorj.

\- Maman on ne peut rien faire pour les aider ? Demanda Saejin.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Maman pourrait faire. Dit Toorj.

\- Mm, il y a peut-être une solution mais c'est risqué. Répliqua Pansy songeuse._ »

* * *

Les deux autres sorciers surpris se tournèrent aussitôt vers la Serpentarde gênée qui décida de leur révéler la nature de l'une de ses inventions secrètes élaborée en 2017 car la sorcière espérait alors remonter le temps pour sauver son fils Kaiden. Toorj abasourdi resta sans voix en apprenant les détails de cette potion utilisée par Pansy parvenue à remonter le temps de deux puis de quinze jours mais la sorcière n'avait pas osé aller plus loin.

L'auror songea aussitôt que ce breuvage pourrait changer bien des choses si cette mixture miraculeuse lui tombait entre les mains car il s'empresserait de la boire et de retourner au jour choisi par l'auror pour retourner en arrière afin de réparer ses erreurs... Par contre, Toorj se contenta seulement de dire à voix haute que cette potion ne devait absolument pas être divulguée au public, sinon, les Kazakhs l'utiliseraient pour changer leurs plans. En revanche, Saejin affirma que ces types n'en sauraient jamais rien et que le seul danger s'appelait Hugo Weasley. La jeune femme insista sur ce fait :

« _ Aav: Maman ne divulguera jamais sa potion au monde car c'est trop dangereux. Par contre, tu devrais te méfier d'Hugo Eej puisque ce n'est qu'un sale petit fouineur.

\- Saejin…

\- C'est vrai Maman quoi : Hugo a fouillé dans vos papiers et il jalouse nos cadets sans compter sa nostalgie pour son ancienne vie de famille. Je suis persuadé qu'il utiliserait ta potion pour remonter le temps et se réincarner dans son propre corps durant son enfance afin de se rapprocher de son Daddy. L'interrompit Saejin.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plausible. Intervint Toorj.

\- A mon avis, Hugo serait même capable de profiter de cette potion pour retourner dans son corps à l'âge de onze ans afin de lancer son premier sort sur sa mère le jour où il aura acheté sa baguette chez Ollivander. Je parie 1000 gallions qu'il lancerait un _ Imperium_ à sa mère pour la convaincre de rester avec Ron. Estima Saejin.

\- Dis Pansy pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé cette potion pour retourner en 2013 et nous faire rester ensemble ? Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- Toorj : je ne teste pas ma potion sur un être humain comme ça sans précaution. Je veux dire j'ai bien fait des tests sur une courte période mais c'est très dangereux donc j'avais peur de remonter d'avantage dans le temps. Confessa Pansy gênée.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Lorsque j'ai bu la potion, je me suis vraiment sentie mourir quelques minutes et personne ne s'est aperçu de la disparition de mon corps. Ensuite, je me suis réveillée dans le passé. La première fois ça s'est bien passé car je me suis réveillée deux jours auparavant seulement. Par contre la seconde fois, j'étais très mal en point au moment de mon réveil lorsque je suis remontée dans le temps sur une période de quinze jours. Aussi, je n'ai pas osé retourner jusqu'au moment de la naissance de Kaiden ou plus loin encore car personne n'aurait pu me sauver si je faisais un malaise puisque nul ne se doutait de mes tentatives. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas non plus repartie en 2013 pour empêcher notre rupture. Avoua Pansy sous le regard intéressé de sa fille.

\- Mm, je comprends tes peurs dans ce cas mais ces gens ont une situation désespérée Pansy : lui il a sa fille Bora dans le coma et elle, elle a perdu ses jumelles ainsi que Kaiden qui ont maintenant le sang d'Hermione dans les veines. En plus, nos doubles se sont rabibochés donc ils veulent reprendre leur vie commune. A mon avis, ces gens seraient probablement d'accord pour te servir de cobayes. Estima Toorj.

\- Toorj je ne sais pas. Dit simplement Pansy.

\- C'est à eux de décider Pansy. Eh vous là-bas : je vous parle depuis une autre dimension ! Hurla Toorj avant de passer sa tète à travers le miroir._ »

XXXX

Son double intrigué se tourna vers la source du bruit avant de contempler le visage de Toorj. La jeune femme à ses cotés salua Toorj en le proclamant Toorj numéro 2 puis elle demanda la raison de sa présence dans son miroir. L'auror résuma aussitôt le désarroi de son ex femme qui avait voulu vérifier les images entrevues par leur fille Saejin puis ils étaient tombés sur eux. La seconde Pansy acquiesça et posa des questions avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son double souvent entrevu ces derniers mois. D'ailleurs, la sorcière lui avait souvent rendu visite à son insu. Pansy surprise passa aussitôt son propre visage à travers le miroir pour l'interroger :

« _ Vous m'avez espionné ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui car vous me semblez plus douée que moi en potions et je voulais voir si jamais vous n'aviez pas inventé une potion qui me serait très utile. Ensuite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir plusieurs fois pour observer les doubles de mes enfants avant leur transformation. Confessa la Pansy aux longs cheveux blancs.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous… Dit Pansy incapable de trouver ses mots.

\- On pourrait peut-être lui demander son aide ? Proposa le double de Toorj à sa Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle accepterait une telle chose : cette femme n'aime pas l'idée de changer le passé. Affirma la sorcière aux longs cheveux blancs.

\- Oui mais notre situation est très différente de la sienne. Euh Mrs Weasley, je sais que vous filez le parfait amour avec votre Ronny chez vous mais son double s'est très mal comporté ici. Commença le double de Toorj.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça dans les images montrées par ma fille. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Ecoutez : ma Pansy a tenté de fabriquer une potion pour remonter le temps puisqu'elle ne veut pas me voir finir caché comme un ermite si je retourne dans le passé avec le Retourneur de Temps pendant que les jeunes Pansy et Toorj feront leurs vies. Commença le double.

\- Oui j'imagine...

\- Ma Pansy a ensuite testé sa potion sur nous mais nous parvenons seulement à entrer dans nos rêves ou ceux des autres gens. Révéla le double.

\- Ah. Constata Pansy.

\- D'ailleurs, je dois confesser que nous nous sommes amusés un soir aux dépens de l'Hermione de votre monde après avoir compris son opportunisme. Vous devriez vous méfier d'elle. Affirma le double de Toorj dans un lapsus.

\- Vous ne devriez pas manipuler les rêves des autres. Reprocha Pansy surprise.

\- J'étais gentille comme vous avant mais mon soi-disant Ronny, son Hermione et leur Hugo ont ruiné nos vies donc je n'ai plus de scrupules. Je me suis ainsi amusée un peu aux dépens de ces trois traîtres durant des nuits puis de l'Hermione de votre dimension qui n'a pas compris pourquoi elle rêvait de votre passé commun, d'une pomme, de moi, enfin vous à ses yeux ou encore d'un serpent interprété par mon Toorj. Intervint son double.

\- Je comprends votre rancœur car je deviendrais très méchante, voire, pire que vous, si mon mari, son ex et Hugo m'avaient fait un coup pareil. Mais ne nous utilisez pas comme cobayes s'il vous plait. Déclara Pansy.

\- Pansy je ne crois pas que ces gens ont envie d'entendre tes critiques après tout ce qu'ils ont subi. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui juste pardon. S'excusa Pansy

\- Bon, écoutez moi vous deux : mon ex femme Pansy a manifestement réussi sa potion puisqu'elle est parvenue à remonter le temps de deux puis de quinze jours mais elle n'a pas osé aller plus loin. Reprit Toorj.

\- C'est vrai ? Demandèrent aussitôt les deux doubles.

\- Oui mais je n'ai jamais osé la tester plus loin que quinze jours après avoir cru mourir définitivement. Confessa Pansy.

\- Vous voulez bien nous la donner : je peux la tester moi. Proposa le double de Toorj.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu meurs si jamais la potion aspire ta vie quand tu remonteras trop loin dans le passé ! Protesta la Pansy aux cheveux blancs.

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous parviendrons à vivre en paix uniquement avec nos cinq enfants alors nous sommes conscients de posséder une chance de réveiller Bora et de reprendre Kaiden ainsi que les jumelles sans risques, ni peine pour les Weasley puisqu'ils ne se rappelleront pas d'eux ? Rétorqua le double de Toorj.

\- Je me fous des Weasley: je ne veux pas te voir prendre de risques. Insista la Pansy inquiète aux longs cheveux blancs.

\- Alors je dois utiliser le _Retourneur de Temps_ dans ce cas. S'entêta son compagnon.

\- Euh comment vous pensez récupérer Bora, les jumelles ou Kaiden si vous utilisez votre _Retourneur de Temps_ ? Je veux dire: vous n'aurez pas ces enfants si vous ne fréquentez pas Ron ou Tsetseg. Demanda Toorj surpris.

\- C'est simple : j'ai crée une nouvelle potion en me basant sur les potions Bébé, les potions ADN et celles pour la cryogénisation des embryons. Révéla la Pansy aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui c'est très simple : j'ai toujours conservé les premiers cheveux de tous mes enfants quand ils sont tombés puis ceux de Kaiden quand je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai aussi recueilli ceux de Bora quand elle est devenue ma fille biologique après le vol de mes cadets par leur père. Révéla son double.

\- …

\- Après les coups tordus des Weasley et le coma de Bora, nous avons donc décidé de changer le passé puis Pansy a inventé ses nouvelles potions. Ajouta le double de Toorj.

\- En fait, j'ai crée des potions Bébés à partir des cheveux de mes enfants mais ces mixtures sont spéciales car elles sont capables de se cryogéniser au sein de mon utérus. Donc mon Toorj doit remonter le temps, me donner la potion puis il devra juste transformer l'ADN des jumelles ainsi que de Kaiden durant mes grossesses pour devenir leur père. Expliqua le double aux cheveux blancs.

\- C'est très ingénieux … Reconnut Pansy.

\- Malheureusement, cela impliquerait aussi que mon Toorj devrait rester caché pendant des décennies. Conclut la sorcière.

\- En revanche, votre potion nous permettrait de repartir tous les deux dans le passé et de recommencer de zéro. Estima le double de Toorj.

\- Mais et comment ferions-nous pour les potions des enfants ? Rappela la sorcière aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ma potion vous permettrait de conserver tous vos embryons cryogénisés durant le transfert car j'ai travaillé sur cet effet aussi en cas de besoin. Confessa Pansy sans se soucier de la stupeur de sa fille.

\- Vous allez donc nous aider ? Demanda son double avec espoir.

\- Oui et je veillerai au bon déroulement du processus donc vous allez me confier votre _Retourneur de temps_. Décida Pansy.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous notre _Retourneur de Temps_ ? Interrogea son double.

\- Pour pouvoir vous remonter le temps de quelques minutes si nécessaire afin de ne pas vous laisser prendre ma potion si jamais son absorption devait entraîner une fin tragique pour vous deux. Dit Pansy.

\- Juste. Reconnut son double.

\- Par contre, est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser ensuite votre _Retourneur de Temps_ en échange de ma potion si elle a marché ? Je voudrais le donner à mon ex mari. Révéla Pansy.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent Toorj et Saejin.

\- Le _Retourneur de Temps_ te permettrait de remonter le temps à chaque tentative d'enlèvement de Bora afin de l'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas te donner mon ADN pour sauver Bora mais je peux t'aider ainsi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que je décide d'abuser de ta gentillesse pour remonter le temps et tout changer afin de te garder avec moi en 2013 ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras jamais Toorj car tu perdrais Bora si nous restons ensemble puisque tu ne fréquenterais pas Tsetseg dans ce cas. Or, tu aimes ta fille donc tu ne changeras rien au passé. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est vrai… Reconnut Toorj. _ »

* * *

La sorcière demanda aux autres de l'attendre quelques minutes puis elle transplana à son laboratoire privé avant de lancer une formule sur un coffre secret soigneusement sigillé. Pansy observa ses fioles rangées après sa dernière tentative en 2017. Lors de la révélation sur les véritables origines de Kaiden en 2018, la jeune femme avait songé à en utiliser une pour sauver son fils mais sa peur de mourir et de laisser ses gosses orphelins était vraiment trop forte. Aussi, elle s'était tue et ne dit rien non plus au moment du retour de Ronald car son soi-disant échec l'avait convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas modifier le passé. Toutefois, le _Retourneur de Temps_ de son double lui permettrait de veiller à ce qu'aucun décès n'ai lieu. Enfin, Toorj pourrait ainsi protéger sa fille sans devoir lui changer son ADN.

La jeune femme chassa ses pensées et rejoignit les autres puis Saejin contempla avec curiosité les deux fioles portées par sa mère :

« _ Eej tu es vraiment fixée sur les pommes et les serpents. Déclara la jeune sorcière tout en observant le flacon en forme de pomme où un serpent s'enroulait tout autour et dont la langue tirée servait de bouchon.

\- Je sais : j'ai toujours été fascinée par le passage de la bible où Eve se laisse tenter par le serpent avant de donner la pomme à Adam. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une véritable tentation ton truc. Reconnut Toorj qui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à boire cette mixture d'un trait si Pansy lui en avait offert une et surtout s'il détenait également une potion comme celle du double de son ex afin de pouvoir conserver tous leurs enfants communs ou non...

\- C'est pour ça que personne ne sait où je les dissimule. Répondit son ex femme avant d'esquisser une sourire amusé._ »

La sorcière se rendit ensuite dans l'autre dimension afin de discuter avec leurs doubles qui lui confièrent le Retourneur de Temps. Les deux Pansy discutèrent entre elles de leurs potions respectives sous le regard de Saejin abasourdie qui réalisa l'étendue du savoir de sa mère dont elle ne se doutait pas. Effectivement, Pansy n'enseignait pas ces choses à ses anciens élèves ou même ses apprentis et son double non plus. Les deux femmes échangèrent également les recettes de leurs potions respectives puisque le double de Pansy insistait sur le fait que Mrs Weasley aurait peut-être besoin de récupérer ses enfants de cette manière plus tard si son Ronny se comportait mal comme le Weasley d'ici.

Pansy surprise affirma que son mari ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille mais elle finit par accepter le "cadeau" pour ne pas vexer son double. De son coté, Toorj estima que cela pouvait toujours servir pendant que Saejin songea à un détail mais elle décida d'attendre cependant le résultat de l'expérience de sa mère pour en parler. En attendant, la Pansy aux cheveux blancs confia volontairement ses souvenirs à la Serpentarde grâce à la légillimancie et le double de Toorj en fit de même. La sorcière peinée réalisa le blanchiment total des cheveux de son double au moment où son second mari lui vola leurs enfants. Fort heureusement, son Ronny n'agirait jamais de cette manière…

Pansy chassa ses pensées pendant que son double buvait d'abord les potions contenant les clones de ses enfants. Ensuite, le couple écouta ses instructions puis tous deux décidèrent de remonter le temps en 1995. Pansy curieuse leur demanda alors la raison de ce choix :

« _ Pourquoi voulez-vous remonter le temps en 1995 et non pas en 1998 ?

\- Parce que Voldemort n'était pas alors dans sa pleine puissance. Ainsi nous pourrons modifier le passé de manière plus efficace. Estima la Pansy aux cheveux blancs après en avoir discuté avec son Toorj grâce à la légillimancie.

\- Je sais où se trouve le manoir de Parkinson donc je pourrai ainsi convaincre Odval d'aller en Angleterre pour débusquer ce type et libérer sa fille ainsi que ses petits-enfants. Ensuite, j'irai chercher Nedkar pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa place en tant que fils du Khan Adiriig comme ça: il ne rejoindra pas les kazakhs et la Katoun Adiriig ne s'en prendra jamais à ma famille plus tard. Expliqua le double de Toorj.

\- De mon coté, j'inciterai mon père à prélever le venin sur les cadavres des victimes de Nagini pour qu'il puisse créer un anti venin et survivre à sa future morsure si je le lui administre avant sa mort.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Pansy songeuse.

\- En tout cas merci pour tout. Dirent les deux doubles.

-De rien, par contre, n'oubliez pas transplaner ici quand vous serez de nouveau au jour d'aujourd'hui et à la même heure car je vous attendrais. Les avertit Pansy. _ »

Ensuite, les trois sorciers discutèrent un moment puis le couple s'allongea sur les méridiennes avant de boire les potions. Leurs soudaines convulsions épouvantèrent Toorj et Saejin mais pas Pansy qui attendit patiemment quelques minutes. Son ex mari abasourdi observa depuis le miroir le décès de leurs doubles puis la disparition de leurs corps. Pansy soulagée sourit à sa fille puis affirma que leur disparition signifiait la parfaite réussite de leur plan. Effectivement, Toorj et Saejin surpris assistèrent ensuite à l'entrée de la Pansy aux cheveux redevenus noirs en compagnie de son conjoints, les premiers enfants du couple mais aussi un Kaiden dont les reflets roux n'existaient plus, une petite Bora ressemblante à sa nouvelle maman et enfin le landau des jumelles qui ne détenaient plus rien des Weasley y compris les yeux bleus autrefois hérités de Ron dans une autre vie. Le double de Pansy la remercia pour tout puis lui confessa ne plus aimer les cheveux roux ou les teintes rouges donc elle avait également repris sa couleur de cheveux naturelle.

* * *

Pansy rassurée salua ses doubles avant de retourner dans son monde tout en serrant le _Retourneur de Temps_ entre ses mains. La sorcière le confia aussitôt à Toorj :

« _ Voilà, je ne peux pas donner mon ADN à Bora mais tu pourras la sauver quand même grâce au _Retourneur de Temps_ en empêchant sa tentative d'enlèvement si jamais Tsetseg parvenait à la reprendre. Dit-elle.

\- Merci pour tout Pansy. Répondit simplement Toorj.

\- De rien, je sais que tu es devenu plus mature et que tu ne transformeras pas nos vies sans notre consentement donc je te fais confiance. Fais bon usage de ce _Retourneur de Temps_ et surtout cache-le bien. Déclara son ex femme.

\- Promis. Jura Toorj avant de lancer un sortilège d'illusion sur le _Retourneur de Temps_ pour lui donner l'apparence d'un pendentif en forme de serpent enroulé autour d'une pomme. Le mongol accrocha ensuite le Retourneur à sa chaîne avant de le glisser sous son deel.

\- Eej: t'as contaminé Aav avec ton histoire de pomme et de serpent. Constata Saejin.

\- Ouais sauf qu'Eve Pansy sauve la peau d'Adam Toorj et de Bora cette fois donc j'accepte volontiers sa pomme. Répliqua Toorj.

\- Eej : maintenant que tu as constaté la parfaite réussite de ta potion, tu ne voudrais vraiment pas l'utiliser pour changer le passé en sauvant Grand-père et en restant avec Ron dés 1998 ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Non Saejin car je ne veux pas vous perdre tes frères et toi. Enfin, je ne renie pas non plus mon passé avec ton père puisque je l'aimais vraiment. Répondit sa mère.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'Aav utilise le _Retourneur de Temps_ pour changer les choses en 2013 ? Insista Saejin.

\- Non Aav ne renoncerait pas à l'un d'entre vous non plus, y compris Bora. Or, ta sœur ne serait pas là s'il n'avait pas fréquenté Tsetseg. Répondit Pansy.

\- Exact Saejin donc je ne changerai pas les choses non plus sauf si Tsetseg parvenait à enlever Bora. Dans ce cas, j'utiliserai le _Retourneur de Temps_ uniquement pour empêcher son enlèvement. Répondit son père qui n'aurait cependant pas hésité à utiliser l'une des potions de Pansy pour remonter le temps si la jeune femme réalisait également une potion leur permettant de conserver tous les enfants comme le couple de l'autre dimension.

\- Bon Saejin, je compte sur toi pour rester discrète : nul ne doit savoir qu'Aav possède un _Retourneur de Temps_. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Bon j'espère vraiment que nous avons réglé tous les problèmes et que nous n'aurons plus besoin de consulter le miroir. Dit Pansy songeuse.

\- Mm, je ne crois pas que nous en aurons encore besoin. Estima Toorj qui ne voulait plus chercher un double de Pansy car la jeune femme resterait finalement inimitable à ses yeux. _ »

Effectiment, Toorj admirait le fait que son ex n'avait pas hésité à aider leur double mais aussi à aller chercher un _Retourneur de Temps_ pour l'aider lui également au lieu de s'en servir afin d'effacer leur passé et retrouver son Ronny en 1998. Toorj songeur estima que la Pansy sortie du miroir n'était plus celle de son passé. A présent, cette sorcière lui plaisait bien plus et il ne voulait pas du tout la remplacer par un double aux cheveux roux ou une simple copie comme les Mylena, Ling, voire, Candy. Aussi, l'auror la laisserait vivre sa vie mais il se demandait si Mafalda Prewett ne parlait pas de Pansy elle-même lors de sa prédiction sur le fait qu'il trouverait la réalisation de son vœu de l'autre coté du miroir.

L'auror ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions et ne s'immiscerait jamais dans le couple mais Toorj n'hésiterait pas à tenter de nouveau sa chance si jamais Hugo finissait par provoquer la rupture de son père et la Serpentarde puisque Pansy commençait à se lasser des caprices de ce sale gamin. Le sorcier ne se doutait pas que Saejin espérait maintenant la même chose. Ensuite, Pansy fut rassurée par l'apaisement de leur fille qui ne lui tint plus rigueur pour son refus de transformer Bora puisque sa mère s'était débrouillée pour trouver une solution de rechange. Par contre, la jeune sorcière confirma son désir de quitter Hugo et de rester auprès de son père pour le moment.

La Serpentarde acquiesça avant de rentrer chez elle. Une fois auprès de ses enfants heureux de la retrouver, Pansy envoya un message sur le _Magic'Mobile_ de Ron rassuré par ses propos sur sa réconciliation avec sa fille aînée. Le sorcier retrouva donc son entrain et continua le sit-in en compagnie des autres sans se douter de la décision de Saejin ou du futur chagrin d'amour d'Hugo. En revanche, Pansy avait décidé de ne plus se soucier d'Hugo mais de se concentrer plutôt sur le venin de Nagini car sa mention par son double lui avait donné une idée. Malheureusement, elle se demandait où elle pourrait encore en trouver puisque le serpent avait été pulvérisé par Londubat…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous le voyez, les choses sont différentes d'une dimension à l'autre donc Ron ne donnera pas ses enfants à Hermione LOL. Cette vision dans l'autre dimension a juste permis à Pansy de trouver une autre solution pour sauver Bora en cas de besoin mais aussi de découvrir une autre potion. Elle a pu également se souvenir d'un certain détail.**_

_**Enfin, je vous rappelle le chapitre où Hermione se réveille d'un cauchemar: vous avez maintenant la réponse sur l'origine de ce cauchemar provoqué par une autre Pansy que notre protagoniste. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du désir de Saejin de quitter son petit ami: cela peut-il provoquer un changement salutaire en Hugo ou au contraire aggraver son trouble ? Enfin, comment trouvez-vous l'idée de Pansy: a-t-elle bien fait de donner le Retourneur de Temps à Toorj ?**_


	32. La pyramide des âges

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir comme toujours. J'ai répondu à Luffynette et Rose-Eliade en mp et je remercie ici Guest 1 et Guest 2 ? A moins que ce ne soit la même personne. Guest tu m'as fait bien rire avec ma "fixette" sur les pommes et les serpents. C'est vrai qu'ils sont très présents dans la fiction mais c'est du au fait que tous les personnages sont très souvent tentés au cours des événements. Je reconnais aussi que j'aurais fui Hugo depuis longtemps à la place de Saejin. Enfin, je ne fais pas de spoiler sur la raison pour laquelle Pansy veut le venin non pas de Rogue mais de Nagini ;). Je vois que Guest 1 veut deux fins heureuses une pour Ron et une pour Toorj (avec Pansy je suppose ;) ) et vous autres qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Watkins et les autres membres du Magenmagot récalcitrants se réveillèrent avec calme car ils estimaient que les sorciers s'étaient probablement lassés de leurs petits jeux. Les vieux membres du Magenmagot s'installèrent donc devant leurs petit-déjeuner et s'apprêtaient à le déguster tout en lisant le journal avant de pousser un soupir de dépit à la vue des photographies de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ou encore celles de _Green-Silver Wood News_. Effectivement, les clichés illustraient le « camping sauvage » des sorciers devant le siège du Ministère et sous le regard des moldus qui les laissaient faire. Watkins estima que quelqu'un devait aider les manifestants à maintenir « l'indifférence » des moldus ainsi que la police.

Le sorcier observa de nouveau les photographies puis il nota également les tasses de thé, chocolat, café fumantes ainsi que les différentes viennoiseries offertes par Naé Chang-Panshriij l'épouse de l'auror Jin Chang. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme faisait partie des personnes interviewées par les journalistes dont Rita Skeeter.

Watkins finit donc par lire l'article :

_**"**_

_**LES MANIFESTANTS PERSISTENT ET CONTINUENT LEUR MANIFESTATION DEVANT LE MINISTÈRE ! **_

_**Chers lecteurs, la plupart d'entre vous sont probablement sur le lieu de la manifestation mais les personnes affaiblies sont restées chez elles. Aussi, il est de notre devoir de les informer des faits. Toutefois, ce devoir ne se limite pas à informer nos sorciers actuels mais aussi les générations futures si par bonheur nos concitoyens recommencent à procréer grâce aux soins du Médicomage Nott, les maitres de potions Rogue père&amp;fille ainsi que leurs équipes. **_

_**Oui chers lecteurs présents ou futurs, ce moment restera probablement dans les annales de l'histoire de notre monde puisque les sorciers actuels camperont sur leurs positions jusqu'à la fin de leur combat. Certes, les futurs lecteurs songeront probablement que ce combat est moins important que ceux vécus durant la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers mais ils ne doivent pas oublier que notre société est maintenant prostrée en raison de l'absence d'enfants. Fort heureusement, les bambins des ex Bannis ou ceux de nos amis mongols installés à Green-Silver Wood nous permettent d'espérer une amélioration de notre futur, néanmoins, cela ne sera pas suffisant. **_

_**Effectivement Mrs Granger-Davies et Mr Finch-Fletchey ont expliqué certaines notions moldues dont la pyramide des âges qui peuvent également s'appliquer au monde sorcier. **_

_**La **__**pyramide des âges **__**est un mode de représentation graphique**_ _**de la répartition par âge et par sexe d'une population. Ce sont en général deux graphiques juxtaposés qui séparent les femmes des hommes. Verticalement, on trouve les tranches d'âge et horizontalement, les effectifs de population dans chaque tranche d'âge. On parle de pyramide des âges inversée quand le nombre d'enfants est moins élevé (le bas de la pyramide devient plus mince) que le nombre de personnes âgées (la pyramide s'épaissit au sommet).**_

_**Les effectifs par sexe et âge dépendent des interactions passées de la fécondité, de la mortalité et des migrations, mais la forme de la pyramide et les variations de celle-ci avec les années sont avant tout tributaires des variations de la fécondité. **__**La forme de la **__**pyramide **__**dépend de 3 principaux facteurs :**_

_**\- la **__**fécondité**__**,**_

_**\- la **__**mortalité**__**(incluant **__**épidémies**__**, **__**pandémies **__**et**__**guerres**__**, qui laissent souvent des marques importantes dans ces pyramides)**_

_**\- **__**la **__**migration**__**.**_

_**Chers lecteurs, vous trouverez ci-dessous les schémas de Mr Finch-Fletchey et Mrs Granger-Davies pour vous expliquer le phénomène de NOS pyramides des âges. L'un d'eux représente une première pyramide des âges avant la seconde guerre des sorciers, la seconde pyramide illustre le phénomène en 1999, la troisième celui d'un premier changement en 2018 avec le retour des ex Bannis l'année dernière et enfin le dernier est la pyramide des âges aujourd'hui. **_

_**Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre population a fortement diminuée depuis la seconde guerre des Sorciers terminée en 1998. Si vous regardez attentivement les schémas vous constaterez la diminution des jeunes gens en 1999 en raison du décès de nombreux d'entre eux mais aussi le départ des ex bannis. Enfin, il y avait vraiment très peu d'enfants en 1999 et 2018. Donc nous avons ainsi une représentation exacte de la **__**pyramide des âges inversée quand le nombre d'enfants est moins élevé (le bas de la pyramide devient plus mince) que le nombre de personnes âgées (la pyramide s'épaissit au sommet).**_

_**L'arrivée des Ex Bannis a permis une augmentation de la population du second âge et du premier âge, néanmoins, observez bien le nombre d'enfants présents : vous constaterez alors que leur nombre a certes augmenté entre l'arrivée des bambins des ex bannis et ceux de nos amis mongols, néanmoins, cela ne suffira pas à renouveler les générations d'après Mrs Granger-Davies. **_

_**XXXX**_

_**D'ailleurs, voici ses propos à ce sujet : **_

_**« _ **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Bonjour Mrs Granger-Davies : vous nous avez parlé de problèmes au niveau du renouvellement de générations ou encore d'une classe creuse mais pouvez-vous nous l'expliquer de manière claire pour tous nos lecteurs ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Certes Mrs Skeeter, une classe creuse est une génération dont les effectifs sont moins nombreux que les générations précédentes ou suivantes, cela peut-être du à une guerre ou une baisse de la fécondité. Dans notre cas, les deux choses sont liées et nous sommes vraiment sur le bord du gouffre si les choses ne changent pas. . **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Que voulez-vous dire ? **_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies :**__** Après la guerre, notre population a fortement diminué entre le décès des victimes mais aussi le départ des ex bannis. Les Britanniques restés au pays ont également été touché par la malédiction qui a provoqué notre stérilité. Aussi, nous avons eu très peu d'enfants donc il y a plus de personnes « âgées » ou de quadragénaires que de jeunes gens. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Oui nous le savons mais l'arrivée des Ex Bannis et de nos amis mongols ne changent-elles pas la donne ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Comme vous avez pu le constater sur nos croquis, il y a eu effectivement une augmentation de la population mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour permettre d'assurer un renouvellement de générations. Prenez mon exemple : j'ai deux enfants donc on peut dire que mon ex mari et moi seront remplacés par nos héritiers après notre mort. Toutefois, cela ne permet pas un véritable renouvellement puisque la population n'augmente pas. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Pouvez-vous êtes plus claire ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies **__**: Eh bien, Hugo et Rose prendront notre place mais c'est tout. En clair, il n'y a pas de renouvellement puisque la population n'augmente pas. Je dirai même plus, nous risquons le dépeuplement de notre territoire ainsi que la dépopulation. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Que voulez-vous dire ? **_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies **_: _**Le dépeuplement est la diminution du nombre d'habitants sur un territoire. Enfin, la dépopulation est le déficit des naissances par rapport aux décès. On parle aussi de taux d'accroissement naturel négatif lorsque le nombre de naissances est inférieur à celui des décès, ce qui risque de nous arriver quand les gens de ma génération et leurs parents seront morts.**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Pouvez-vous être plus claire ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Les jeunes gens de l'âge de mes enfants ne trouveront pas forcément de conjoints ici puisqu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes de leur âge. Il y a bien les enfants des ex bannis et ceux de nos amis mongols installés à Green-Silver Wood mais nul ne sait si ce sera suffisant si ces jeunes gens ne trouvent pas l'amour ici. Aussi, beaucoup risquent de ne pas se marier ou de rester sans enfants. Ensuite, notre population vieillira puis le monde sorcier britannique finira par disparaître à cause de l'absence d'enfants, petits-enfants, arrière-petits-enfants…**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Mais c'est très grave car ce serait la mort de notre monde ! Que pouvons-nous donc faire pour éviter notre disparition ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Nous avons deux solutions dont une sur le court terme et la seconde sur une période de plus longue durée. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Quelle est la première solution ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : **__**La dépopulation n'entraîne pas de dépeuplement si le solde migratoire la compense. Aussi,**__** nous devons encourager l'arrivée de nouvelles familles étrangères afin que nos enfants actuels puissent rencontrer de futurs conjoints plus tard. - Rita Skeeter : Vous pensez que l'arrivée de petits sorciers nés moldus à Poudlard ne suffira pas à permettre une augmentation des mariages ainsi que des naissances plus tard ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Malheureusement non, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce phénomène durant ma scolarité mais le nombre d'inscrit nés moldus à Poudlard n'était pas suffisant donc beaucoup de sorciers dont les familles sont déjà présentes dans notre monde, ne trouvaient pas de conjoints même s'ils en cherchaient parmi les sorciers né-moldus. C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup de sorciers sang-purs ont connu des mariages mixtes comme celui de Miss Jane Mac Nair et Mr Rajesh Patil après l'installation de ce dernier en Grande-Bretagne. Ainsi, les jumelles Patil sont nées parce que leur père s'est installé ici. Je peux également vous citer le mariage de Mr Quo ji Chang et de Mrs Helen Chang la mère de Cho et Jin Chang. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Donc nous devons encourager les mariages mixtes entre nos célibataires. Les jeunes gens actuel et nos amis mongols présents à Green-Silver Wood ou d'autres personnes désireuses de s'installer en Grande-Bretagne ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Oui, cela permettrait de contrer l'effet de classe creuse pour le moment, même si c'est une solution à court terme. D'ailleurs, souvenez-vous que Mr Jin Chang s'est ainsi mariée avec l'ex Miss Naé Panshriij ou encore du mariage de Mr Goyle avec Naëlle Panshriij. Toutefois, j'encourage aussi les sorciers de mon ancienne Maison ou de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle à surmonter tous les préjugés envers les ex bannis pour imiter mon ex mari et sa femme mais aussi les Mac Millan. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur la nouvelle vie de famille de mon ex mari mais Ronald Weasley a déjà eu trois enfants avec sa nouvelle épouse. Cet homme pourrait fort bien ne pas s'arrêter là mais lui au moins, il a déjà assuré le renouvellement de génération au sein de sa propre famille. Toutefois, cela ne suffira pas à résoudre le problème de la classe creuse sur une longue durée. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Et quelle est la seconde solution sur une période de longue durée ? **_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies **__**: Les sorciers de mon âge doivent obtenir de nouveau la liberté de procréer sans passer par les potions Bébés. Je sais que beaucoup d'hommes ou de femmes se sentent bloqués face à ce phénomène mais ils songeraient de nouveau à fonder des familles si la malédiction était enrayée. Voyez-vous, je songeais à avoir seulement un seul enfant avec mon second mari si nous devions procéder par potion Bébé, néanmoins, la perspective de récupérer ma fécondité ainsi que le contrôle de mon corps me donne l'envie d'avoir trois enfants avec Roger et non plus un seulement comme nous l'avions prévu au moment de notre mariage. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Ainsi, vous assureriez le renouvellement de génération de votre famille. **_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Exact Mrs Skeeter mais pas seulement: la présence de mes enfants permettraient à d'autres personnes de leur génération de fonder des familles plus tard. Le médicomage Nott et les maîtres de potions Rogue en ont conscience tout comme de nos souffrances à cause du geste de Voldemort. Malheureusement, certains membres du Magenmagot entravent leurs recherches en ne permettant pas le retour du professeur Rogue. C'est donc pour cette raison que je manifeste moi aussi : cet homme, sa fille et le médicomage Nott peuvent nous aider donc le minimum serait de leur permettre de procéder à leurs recherches avec tous les moyens possibles. Or, vous comprenez bien que le professeur Rogue a une marge de manœuvre limitée depuis son cadre. Aussi, il faut le faire revenir parmi de manière physique pour qu'il puisse travailler de ses propres mains. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Pensez-vous que certains membres du Magenmagot ont peur que son retour ne provoque un précédent puis le retour d'autres personnes également décédées ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Granger-Davies**__** : Non car son retour ne créerait pas de précédents puisque les autres personnes décédées le 2 mai n'ont pas de portraits magique, ni une partie de leur âme à l'intérieur. Aussi, personne d'autre ne pourra revenir. Le refus de certains membres du Magenmagot n'est donc pas dicté par la crainte d'une telle chose mais leur jalousie. Mr Zacharias Smith pourra probablement vous fournir plus de détails que moi sur le sujet.**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Fort bien Mrs Granger merci à vous pour vos explications. _ »**_

* * *

_**Après cette interview, mon équipe et moi-même sommes donc allés interviewer Mr Zacharias Smith qui a accepté de répondre à nos questions après le résumé de notre conversation avec Mrs Granger-Davies:**_

_**« _ **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Mr Smith vous êtes un potioniste et vous travaillez à la Boutique de l'Apothicaire. Vous êtes également un membre de la Corporation des potionistes donc pouvez-vous nous confirmer ou non la jalousie de certains membres du Magenmagot à l'égard des maitres de potions Rogue père&amp;fille ?**_

_**\- **__**Mr Smith**__** : Je vous confirme les faits sans hésiter ! C'est très simple : comme je l'ai dit hier, les dirigeants de la corporation n'aiment pas se voir dépassés par des personnes plus jeunes. Ces gens n'examinent donc pas souvent les nouvelles potions présentées par des potionistes moins expérimentés. Ce fait a provoqué non seulement la démoralisation de tous les potionistes britanniques y compris les maitres de potions qui n'ont donc plus aucun intérêt pour la recherche mais surtout la régression de notre société entière au niveau sanitaire !**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Qu'entendez-vous dire par là Mr Smith ?**_

_**\- **__**Mr Smith**__** : Eh bien, la corporation ne s'est jamais intéressée aux progrès effectués par les autres sociétés. Ainsi, nous ne connaissions rien sur la potion capable de cryogéniser les embryons pour les préserver d'une fausse-couche par exemple. Je suis allé me faire soigner à la clinique de Green-Silver Wood l'autre jour et j'ai pu ainsi bénéficier de potions plus efficaces que celles prescrites par les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste parce que ces préparations proviennent soit du laboratoire de la maitresse de potion Rogue, soit de laboratoires étrangers !**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Vous remettez en cause les compétences des médicomages ou des potionistes britanniques ?**_

_**\- **__**Mr Smith**__** : Absolument pas ! Nous sommes aussi bons que les autres mais le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas accès à d'autres potions, ni leurs recettes ou de nouvelles connaissances à cause de l'entêtement des vieux croulants de la corporation. Nos médicomages sont donc contraints d'utiliser des potions parfois obsolètes. Vous devez savoir que les médicomages se sont maintenant rendus compte de leur retard. Aussi, ils ont commencé à se fournir à l'étranger ou l'officine de Mrs Rogue parce que c'est la seule maitresse de potion britannique qui possède les autorisations nécessaires pour les fabriquer et les vendre sur notre territoire. Loin de moi l'idée de dénigrer les compétences de la maîtresse des potions car elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour aider tout le monde et a même invité les potionistes britanniques dont moi-même à son laboratoire à plusieurs reprises pour nous présenter des potions considérées basiques à l'étranger. Mais trouvez-vous normal que mes collègues ou moi-même sommes contraints de regarder seulement à cause de l'entêtement de vieux croulants ?**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Pourquoi la maîtresse des potions Rogue peut produire ces choses et vous non ?**_

_**\- **__**Mr Smith**__** : Parce que Mrs Rogue est également un membre de la corporation mongole où elle a pu présenter toutes ses œuvres puisque les dirigeants de la corporation de là-bas ne sont pas des vieux croûtons jaloux mais des gens sincèrement passionnés par la recherche. Après plusieurs études, la corporation mongole a validé ses potions et certaines sont vendues partout à travers le monde que ce soit par vente directe de la part de cette femme ou la reproduction autorisée de certains élixirs par des gens comme moi. Vous trouvez ça normal qu'une maitresse de potion britannique reconnue par ses pairs au niveau international, ne soit pas encouragée par les hautes instances de notre Corporation mais uniquement celle de son second pays ? Je peux vous assurer que nous n'aurions encore aucun soin pour les personnes stériles comme moi si cette dame avait du attendre le bon vouloir des vieux croulants d'ici. Ils sont trop jaloux pour accepter ses propositions ou celles de son père ! **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Mr Smith pouvez-vous me dire si les potionistes britanniques sont jaloux de Mrs Rogue ainsi que de son père et si c'est pour cette raison que le Magenmagot n'autorise pas la duplication du corps de Mr Tobias Rogue ?**_

_**\- **__**Mr Smith**__** : non, je ne suis pas un maître des potions et bon nombre de mes collègues non plus donc nous sommes conscients de fabriquer des élixirs de bonne qualités grâce aux recettes fournies par les maîtres mais de ne pas pouvoir en créer de nouveaux. Enfin, nous sommes bien heureux que les deux Rogue fassent de leur mieux pour enrayer la malédiction donc je manifeste moi aussi pour que les vieux idiots ouvrent enfin les yeux sur la nécessité de ramener le professeur Rogue parmi nous. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Merci Mr Smith**_

* * *

_**Comme vous le voyez chers lecteurs présents ou futurs si cet article finit dans les livre d'histoire, le combat des sorciers actuels n'est pas une simple question narcissique au sujet de leur fécondité mais bien une lutte pour la survie de notre monde. Aussi, j'invite les personnes récalcitrantes à réfléchir au sujet du retour de Mr Rogue et à mettre de coté les jalousies ou rivalités personnelles. D'ailleurs, voici d'autres témoignages sur les problèmes de nos chers sorciers : **_

_**« _ **__**Rita Skeeter**__**: Bonjour Mr Plum. **_

_**\- **__**Mr Plum**__**: Bonjour. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__**: Vous avez soixante ans et une fille donc pourquoi manifestez-vous ?**_

_**\- **__**Mr Plum**__** : Pour ma fille justement : elle s'approche de la quarantaine et n'a jamais connu le bonheur de devenir maman. Elle a bien eu un fiancé mais ce type n'avait pas du tout envie d'utiliser une potion Bébé donc ils se sont séparés. Ensuite, ma fille est restée seule parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait puisque les gens de son âge n'étaient pas nombreux avant le retour des Serpentards. Aussi, ma fille arrive à un âge critique mais l'arrivée des potions des Rogue ainsi que des soins du médicomage Nott lui ont redonné de l'espoir. Alors, je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour obtenir le retour de Severus Rogue s'il le faut mais elle aura ainsi droit à tous les soins possibles y compris de la part de ce type. **_

_**\- **__**Molly Weasley**__**: Bien dit Mr Plum! **__**Moi aussi je resterai là tout le temps nécessaire pour que Rogue puisse retourner devant son chaudron et mon mari aussi. On a même emmené Poppy avec nous pour pouvoir nous en occuper au lieu de le laisser seul à la maison. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Mrs Weasley vous êtes déjà grand-mère de plusieurs petits-enfants mais vous manifestez quand même : vous le faites pour votre fils Charlie et les autres victimes qui n'ont pas enfants ?**_

_**\- **__**Molly Weasley**__** : Oui c'est ça: j'ai de la chance par rapport à bon nombre de personnes de mon âge puisque j'ai des petits-enfants mais je sais ce que c'est de voir l'un de mes enfants contraint de rester seul à cause de ses problèmes dus à la malédiction. Je connais donc l'angoisse des parents qui se demandent ce que leur enfant célibataire deviendra après leur mort.**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Que voulez-vous dire au sujet du sort de ces « enfants », ce sont des adultes donc ils peuvent se débrouiller non ? **_

_**\- **__**Molly Weasley**__** : Oui bien entendu : ils ont leur travail et leur logement mais beaucoup de nos enfants resteront seuls après notre mort s'ils n'ont pas crée leur propre famille. **_

_**\- **__**Arthur Weasley**__** : Prenez notre tante Muriel par exemple : elle est restée célibataire et n'a donc plus personne à part nous. C'est vraiment triste pour elle d'attendre les visites de ses neveux ou petits-neveux. Et encore elle a de la chance d'en avoir mais beaucoup de quadragénaires actuels n'ont pas de neveux ou nièces donc ils finiront seuls chez eux. C'est horrible de mourir seul sans famille vous ne croyez pas ?**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Effectivement, Mr Weasley votre vision pragmatique et réaliste est extrêmement franche. D'ailleurs c'est aussi le sort qui m'attend puisque je n'ai plus personne. **_

_**\- **__**Arthur Weasley **__**: Vous comprenez donc parfaitement la situation contrairement aux vieux membres du Magenmagot entourés par leurs familles. Enfin, Mrs vous pouvez encore trouver un compagnon car vous êtes bien plus jeune que nous puisque vous êtes née la même année que Charlie. _ »**_

* * *

_**Après ce triste tableau, nous avons continué d'interviewer d'autres personnes dont Mrs Naé Chang-Panshriij la pâtissière de Green-Silver Wood : **_

_**« _ **__**Rita Skeeter**__**: Bonjour Mrs Chang. **_

_**\- Mrs Chang:**__** Bonjour Mrs Skeeter. **_

_**\- Rita Skeeter**__**: Mrs Chang vous avez porté du chocolat chaud et du thé aux manifestants à plusieurs reprises au cours de cette nuit avant de leur offrir un petit-déjeuner ce matin. Pour quelle raison agissez. Vous ainsi ?**_

_**\- Mrs Chang**__** : Parce que je soutiens tous les manifestants dont mon mari qui a pris un congé sans solde afin de pouvoir manifester tout le temps qu'il faudra lui aussi. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Votre mari est atteint de quelle manière Mrs ?**_

_**\- **__**Mrs Chang**__** : Mon mari est atteint de stérilité complète, enfin, il était puisque la potion élaborée par ma cousine lui permet de retrouver un peu de son ancienne fertilité. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : les effets de la malédiction semblent se dissiper plus rapidement sur les hommes que sur les femmes. Or, vous-même ne souffrez d'aucun problème donc vous pourriez peut-être parvenir à procréer bientôt ? **_

_**\- **__**Mrs Chang**__** : c'est possible mais nous n'abandonnerions pas le combat, ni les autres manifestants même en cas de grossesse car nous partageons les même problèmes. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas d'ici que je ne comprends pas les souffrances ou la gêne de mon mari ainsi que des autres victimes. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Vous êtes donc solidaire ?**_

_**\- Mrs Chang : Oui et bon nombre de mes compatriotes installés à Green-Silver Wood aussi. D'ailleurs, beaucoup nous ont rejoints ce matin. _ »**_

* * *

_**Effectivement la rue est maintenant bondée entre les sorciers britanniques, nos voisins et amis mongols de Green-Silver Wood mais aussi la star Viktor Krum qui s'est déclaré solidaire avec tous ses amis britanniques. Toutes ces personnes sont présentes sous le regard indifférent des moldus convaincus d'assister à un rassemblement de moldus hippies ou gothiques d'après les propos de Mr Finch-Fletchey. En tout cas, je voudrais conclure cet article par les propos du médicomage Nott qui m'a fait part de théories extrêmement intéressante au sujet des répercussions sur les organismes des sorcières si nous parvenons à retrouver notre fécondité : **_

_**« _ **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Médicomage vous pensez que nos sorcière ont des chances de retrouver leur fécondité ?**_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : Nos recherches sont prometteuses Mrs Skeeter donc je l'espère bien mais cela risque de nous prendre d'avantage de temps sans l'aide du professeur Rogue. En tout cas, je pense que les sorcières pourraient redevenir fécondes et sur une période bien plus longue que celle prévue par Mère Nature ou alors leur fécondité sera probablement plus élevée que la normale. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : qu'entendez-vous dire par là ?**_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : Je ne peux pas vous confirmer encore mon impression car il s'agit d'une théorie pour l'instant, néanmoins, vous savez que les ovules des sorcières touchées par la malédiction sont tous intacts et disons « congelés » ou « stockés » par leurs corps ?**_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Oui. **_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : Eh bien, le fonctionnement de l'organisme de ces dames reprendre un cours normal au moment où elles recommenceront à ovuler. Or, une femme de trente-cinq ou quarante ans a normalement moins d'ovules qu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans puisqu'elle a « perdu » un ovule chaque moi depuis son adolescence. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Juste mais où voulez vous en venir ?**_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : Je ne sais pas si ma théorie est juste mais si la malédiction parvient à être enrayée, le cycle de fécondité de ces dames reprendra son cours. Toutefois, ces dames se retrouveront avec un nombre d'ovules plus élevés que ceux des femmes du même âge qui n'ont pas eu les même problèmes. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Attendez : vous voulez dire que ces femmes retrouveront la fécondité de leurs seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, vingt ans ou plus selon l'âge qu'elles avaient en 1998 ? **_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : c'est une théorie pour l'instant mais cela me semble plausible. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Et quelles seraient les conséquences d'une telle chose ?**_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : je crois qu'il y a deux possibilités. La première est la multiplication des grossesses gémellaires ou multiples si ces dames ovulent plus d'un ovule par mois au cas où leur corps décident « d'expulser » rapidement les ovules « congelés » pendant vingt ans afin de retrouver un équilibre normal. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Nous pourrions donc assister à l'arrivée d'autres jumelles ou jumeaux en plus des petites Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij alors ? **_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : Je pense que c'est possible ou alors il y a également la seconde possibilité qui serait également plausible. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : Quelle est cette seconde possibilité ?**_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : Si l'ovulation de ces dames reprends un cours normal et qu'un seul ovule « descend » chaque mois, je dirai que nos concitoyennes vont devenir les recordwomans de longévité de fécondité de toutes les sorcières. **_

_**\- **__**Rita Skeeter**__** : En gros leur ménopause serait retardée car les femmes reprendraient le cours normal de leur rythme d'ovulation mais avec vingt ans de retard ?**_

_**\- **__**Médicomage Nott**__** : Cela me semble possible aussi donc nous devons continuer les recherches pour enrayer la malédiction mais aussi assurer la bonne santé de nos concitoyennes._ »**_

_**Après toutes ses déclarations, je voudrais m'adresser à vous Honorables membres du Magenmagot. Sorcières et sorciers : vous devriez réfléchir à la souffrance mais aussi la détermination de toutes les victimes de Voldemort. La duplication du corps de mr Tobias Rogue n'est pas du tout une résurrection puisque l'esprit du maitre des potions Severus Rogue est toujours dans son cadre. Il s'agit donc seulement de lui donner une enveloppe charnelle. **_

_**Enfin, vous êtes censés veiller sur notre bien mais le Magenmagot lui-même finira par perdre son utilité si les sorciers finissent par disparaitre en raison du manque d'enfants… Or, nous avons un espoir de changer notre destin funeste grâce aux maitres de potions Rogue mais aussi le professeur Nott. Aussi, Membres du Magenmagot ne nous condamnez pas à la souffrance. **_

_**Rita Skeeter. _ »**_

* * *

De son coté, Pansy lisait également le journal en compagnie de Saejin après s'être occupée de ses enfants maintenant repus. Les garçons privés de crèche et de maternelle s'amusèrent donc avec Lauren ainsi que Bora également présente pendant que les jumelles faisaient une autre sieste. Après sa lecture, la sorcière loua l'astuce de Skeeter qui avait fait parler des personnes de tous les bords afin de permettre à chaque lecteur de se retrouver au moins en l'un d'eux. Elle contempla également les photographies puis en nota une de Ronald en compagnie de Rose, Hugo et Hermione. La vue de ce cliché ne provoqua pas de jalousie dans le cœur de Pansy car l'attitude de son mari était sans ambiguïté, néanmoins, la sorcière fronça les sourcils à la vue du regard euphorique d'Hugo.

Saejin l'enjoignit aussitôt à la méfiance envers Hugo qui rêvait probablement de revoir ses deux parents ensemble sans se soucier de Roger, elle ou encore leurs cadets. Toutefois, Pansy estima que le « gamin » perdait son temps car Ronny ne l'abandonnerait jamais pour retourner avec Hermione après vingt ans d'infélicité conjugale auprès de ce cerbère. Par contre, la Serpentarde confessa son désir de voir son mari reprendre son fils en main ou l'envoyer chez un psychomage afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Autrement, Hugo finirait seul plus tard s'il s'enlisait dans ses délires. Saejin acquiesça tout en s'interrogeant sur la réaction d'Hugo après la lecture des propos de sa mère sur son désir de donner le jour à de nombreux enfants avec son Roger…

Ensuite, Pansy salua son père enfin arrivé dans son cadre puis elle lui fit part de son idée. Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils puis finit par lui donner raison tout comme Naraantsuya. Ils contactèrent aussitôt Mafalda Prewett qui exerçait les métiers d'avocate ainsi que de comptable quand elle ne tirait par les runes. La jeune femme songeuse venait justement de faire un tirage et les rejoignit avant d'affirmer que : _**le serpent leur donnerait des réponses**_…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Tout d'abord, je cite ma source: Le Monde Diplomatique qui donne des définitions parfaites sur la pyramide des âges ou encore le dépeuplement. Alors que pensez-vous de cet article ? D'après vous peut-il avoir une influence sur les gens comme Watkins ou non ? Que pensez-vous des hypothèses de Nott sur la fécondité des femmes touchées par la malédiction ? Enfin, vous pensez qu'Hugo va apprécier les propos de sa mère ? **_


	33. La Rupture

_**bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Je suis bloquée à cause de la grève et un peu de grippe donc je monopolise un clavier afin d'écrire un peu. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier mais rassurez-vous le couple phare n'est pas celui qui se sépare. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Les Rogue et leur fille discutèrent un moment avec Mafalda Prewett puis l'avocate leur proposa plusieurs options. Au bout d'un moment, ils prirent une décision avant de contacter le Ministre qui écouta attentivement le récit de la maîtresse des potions ainsi que sa requête. Kingsley surpris resta d'abord sans voix face à son récit puis il affirma que sa demande était légitime donc nul ne pourrait s'y opposer, y compris les membres du Magenmagot. La jeune femme lui demanda seulement d'attendre un peu pour divulguer la nouvelle car elle voulait d'abord parler de son idée à Théodore mais aussi discuter avec lui de l'organisation pratique nécessaire pour ce genre de choses. Kingsley acquiesça et affirma attendre la décision définitive des Rogue pour valider leur requête quand ils seraient prêts. Le Ministre promit également de leur assurer l'aide de spécialistes ainsi que des aurors.

Après cette conversation, la sorcière contacta Théodore pour lui demander de la rejoindre à son laboratoire afin de discuter là-bas puisqu'elle comptait préparer les potions des patients ou volontaires. Effectivement, les deux Serpentards étaient conscients de l'importance de la continuité du traitement donc ils ne souhaitaient aucunement interrompre le ravitaillement des sorciers malgré la grève. Leur absence au piquet de grève fut donc justifiée par Severus Rogue qui rejoignit les manifestants grâce à son cadre installé auprès des grévistes.

Les gens acquiescèrent face à ces explications puis l'attention de Ron se porta sur Hugo inquiet car Saejin ne répondait pas à ses appels et lui avait simplement envoyé un message laconique pour lui demander de passer au chalet dés qu'il serait libre afin de discuter. Le fils de Ron et Hermione avait failli piquer une colère noire après avoir lu l'article où sa mère confessait son désir de donner le jour à trois autres enfants. Le sorcier s'était cependant du pour ne pas faire d'esclandres mais Hermione inquiète s'était aperçue de sa contrariété et se demandait comment l'apaiser. Aussi, elle était auprès de son enfant au moment de la réception du message donc elle l'observa se tourner vers son père :

« _ Tu es certain que Saejin ne sait rien sur ma « bêtise » ? Insista Hugo en évoquant ainsi ses recherches au sujet du testament.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à ta copine et ma femme ne lui a rien dit non plus Hugo. Se défendit Ron.

\- En es-tu certain : Pansy s'est disputée avec Saejin puis elles se sont réconciliées mais elles ne sont pas là toutes les deux donc j'espère que ta femme ne m'a pas balancé dans l'espoir d'apaiser la colère de sa fille ? Répliqua son fils inquiet.

\- Hugo : cesse d'accuser Pansy car elle ne t'a rien fait. Ma femme ne se mêle jamais de vos affaires, ni n'influence les choix de sa fille. Alors je t'interdis de dire des choses de ce genre sur elle ! Rétorqua Ron .

\- Pansy prépare ses potions Hugo donc elle ne peut pas venir. Enfin, Saejin doit probablement profiter de son jour de congé pour garder ses frères et sœurs aujourd'hui puisque Rigny a fermé la clinique en signe de solidarité avec les manifestants. Proposa Hermione en guise d'explications.

\- C'est vrai : il a dit qu'il ouvrirait la clinique seulement pour les urgences. Renchérit Ron.

\- Mouais mais bon c'est bizarre donc je vais vous laisser un moment pour aller la voir. Dit son fils songeur.

\- Hugo : tu devrais tout lui dire au sujet de tes recherches sur le testament avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Notre conversation a peut-être été entendue à notre insu par quelqu'un puis cette personne le lui a peut-être répété. Estima Hermione._ »

* * *

Hugo inquiet acquiesça avant de s'éloigner des lieux afin de pouvoir transplaner discrètement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune sorcier se retrouva au chalet où son cadet l'accueillit joyeusement en compagnie de Kushi ou encore Bora pendant que les jumelles s'amusaient dans leur parc. Saejin le salua gentiment mais elle refusa son baiser. Hugo crut qu'elle agissait ainsi en raison de la présence de leurs cadets dans la pièce avant de la suivre dans la cuisine, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas approcher non plus. Par contre, Hugo surpris nota la présence de Max qui se jeta sur lui puis le sorcier interrogea sa belle sur la présence de Max ici :

« - Pourquoi Max n'est pas à la maison ?

\- Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul en ton absence mais ne t'inquiètes pas : ma mère est d'accord pour le garder ici si tu ne te sens pas capable de t'en occuper en ce moment. Expliqua Saejin.

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper ?

\- Parce que tu es au piquet de grève et moi je vais rester chez mon père quelques temps. Révéla la jeune femme.

\- Ah tu gardes Bora mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais chez ton père pour dormir et Max restera avec nous comme ça tout est réglé. Répliqua Hugo.

\- Non je me rendrai seule chez mon père. Décréta Saejin.

\- Hein et pourquoi ? S'exclama Hugo abasourdi.

\- Parce que je veux prendre une pause de réflexion pour faire le point sur nous deux. Décréta Saejin pour rompre en douceur.- »

* * *

Hugo resta un instant immobile tout en songeant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une très mauvaise blague ou un cauchemar. Le sorcier finit donc par se pincer le bras dans l'espoir de s'en convaincre, cependant, le jeune homme ressentit parfaitement la douleur sous le regard de Saejin peinée pour lui mais décidée à reprendre sa liberté après les derniers gestes de son petit ami. Ce dernier finit par se ressaisir et reprit la parole :

« _ Pourquoi tu veux faire le point sur nous deux ? Interrogea Hugo abasourdi

\- Parce que tu es trop jaloux de nos cadets et j'en ai marre. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Hugo inquiet et en train de se demander si la jeune femme se doutait de ses gestes.

\- Tu es adorable avec moi et nous sommes heureux ensemble mais je vois bien que tu regrettes l'existence de nos cadets. Franchement, je pensais que ça te passerait avec le temps mais non donc je ne peux plus accepter ça. Expliqua Saejin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis : je n'ai rien contre Kaiden ou les jumelles ! Protesta Hugo livide.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux : tu les regardes souvent avec tristesse et tu me sembles très jaloux d'eux quand ton père s'en occupe.

\- Mais c 'est rien ça : c'est juste que je regrette de ne pas avoir vécu ces choses moi aussi c'est tout. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Ce n'est pas rien : j'ai l'impression que tu souhaiterais qu'ils ne soient jamais nés. Avoua Saejin.

\- Mais non c'est juste que j'ai parfois des coups de cafards parce que ma vie est très différente de celle d'avant quand mes parents étaient ensemble. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Ma vie est très différente aussi depuis la séparation de mes « vieux » mais je fais avec. Protesta la sorcière.

\- Oui mais tu ne regrettes vraiment pas ton ancienne vie avec tes parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore unis ? Répliqua Hugo.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne me fais pas d 'illusions sur un retour de flammes entre eux et j'accepte ce que la vie nous apporte.

\- Les choses se seraient peut-être passées différemment si j'avais aidé mes parents à corriger leurs erreurs et puis les tiens se seraient peut-être remis ensemble en Mongolie avant de se réfugier ici si ta mère n'avait pas rencontré mon père. Tenta Hugo.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de nos cadets, ni de ma mère si tes parents se sont séparés ou si tu n'as pas vécu plein de choses avec ton père. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Oui mais j'aurais pu empêcher ma mère de quitter mon père ou encore les réunir de nouveau si j'avais compris ma bêtise… Regretta Hugo.

\- Hugo arrête de t'enliser dans des regrets inutiles: ma mère et Roger sont les nouveaux conjoints de tes parents donc tu ne peux pas les effacer. Aussi, il faut que tu apprennes à les accepter vraiment au lieu de vivre dans des chimères irréalistes. L'interrompit Saejin.

\- J'aime bien ta mère, elle est gentille donc ça va. Répliqua Hugo penaud.

\- Mouais tu l'aimes bien un jour mais le lendemain tu regrettes sa présence auprès de ton père. Hugo : je te rappelle que ma mère n'a pas volé ton père à ta mère car c'est Hermione qui a quitté Ron le 1er septembre 2017. Enfin tu sais très bien que ma mère et ton père étaient déjà ensemble en 1998 avant d'être séparés par les circonstances. Insista Saejin.

\- Je sais.

\- Ouais mais tu reproches inconsciemment à ma mère d'être là et à nos cadets aussi.

\- Mais non ! Mentit Hugo.

\- Ne mens pas Hugo : tu regrettes leur présence. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu as pris les propos de ta mère sur le journal de ce matin ? Tu es content du fait qu'elle veut trois autres enfants ? Insista Saejin.

\- Je trouve ça un peu ridicule à quarante ans mais bon ma mère fera ce qu'elle veut. Prétendit Hugo même si l'idée d'avoir trois autres demi-frères ou sœurs l'agaçaient.

\- Écoutes Hugo quand j'étais petite et que mes parents m'ont annoncé la grossesse de ma mère, j'en voulais à mon père puis ça m'est passé. A présent, je n'effacerai aucun de mes frères, ni mes sœurs car je les aime tous.

\- Tu aimes vraiment Bora et Kaiden aussi ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tes parents se seraient peut-être remis ensemble sans eux et mon père au milieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas aimé voir tes parents se rabibocher quand tu as compris que ton père était parti uniquement à cause des agissements d'une vieille folle. Répliqua Hugo.

\- C'est vrai, j'aurais aimé les revoir se remettre ensemble mais ce n'est pas possible donc j'ai appris à vivre avec. Toi par contre, tu semble l'accepter un moment puis tu recommences tes caprices ou tu le fais peser aux autres, notamment à ton père. Reprocha Saejin._ »

* * *

Hugo tenta de convaincre sa petite amie du contraire mais Saejin n'en démordit pas. Le jeune homme ne voulut cependant pas s'avouer vaincu puis le sorcier songea que cette soudaine envie de pause était probablement due à la dispute entre la jeune femme et sa mère ou encore l'attitude de son père si ce dernier en était le responsable. Il reprit donc la parole :

« _ Je sais que tu t'es disputée avec ta mère donc ton soudain désir de faire une pause est liée à ça ou non ?

\- Non Hugo.

\- Alors c'est à cause de mon père peut-être : ta mère n'a rien dit hier à son sujet mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lui a fait quelque chose ou à toi car ton grand-père lui en veut. Tu veux te venger de lui en me quittant ? Insista Hugo.

\- Hugo : je me suis disputée avec ton père c'est vrai mais je ne t'utilise absolument pas comme moyen de vengeance contre ton père ! Pour qui tu me prends ? S'insurgea Saejin.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec lui ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Parce que je voulais demander de l'aide à ma mère au sujet de Bora mais ton père ne veut pas qu'elle lui donne son ADN. Dit Saejin avant de résumer le problème de Bora, la dispute entre elle et Ron mais la jeune femme conserva un silence prudent au sujet de l'échange effectué par sa mère avec son double ou encore le Retourneur de Temps qui serait utilisé en cas de besoin pour sauver Bora.

\- Je comprends la réaction de mon père tu sais : ta mère a déjà cinq enfants de son coté donc il n'a pas envie de la voir en pouponner un sixième avec ton père. Estima Hugo.

\- Je peux comprendre sa jalousie donc ce n'est pas ça le problème. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Et c'est quoi alors ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- Mon père va se débrouiller de son mieux pour protéger Bora sans devoir changer son ADN et ma mère va l'aider mais bon, je n'ai pas aimé l'attitude de ton père lors de notre dispute ou avant quand il a traité ma famille d'opportuniste. Expliqua Saejin avant de résumer la conversation à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

\- Bon, je comprends ton agacement face à la maladresse de mon père au sujet de ses critiques sur ta famille mais qu'est-ce qui t'a déplu quand vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ? Insista Hugo.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas aimé son changement d'attitude car il ne voulait pas voir ma mère devenir la maman de Bora mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle adopte Kaiden, quitte à lui donner son ADN si la vérité n'avait pas éclaté au sujet de notre petit frère. Affirma Saejin.

\- Oui je sais mais bon c'est parce qu'il était déjà dingue de Kaiden sans se douter de sa paternité. En revanche, il aime bien Bora mais pas plus car ce n'est pas sa fille. Enfin, tu dois comprendre que ta mère a eu beaucoup de chance de retrouver mon père et qu'il soit aussi amoureux d'elle parce que peu d'hommes auraient voulu d'une femme dans sa situation tu sais ?

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea Saejin.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer mais c'est rare qu'un type se marie avec une femme divorcée qui possède déjà cinq enfants de son coté. Mon père a du accepter cinq gosses d'un autre homme sous son toit et ce n'est probablement pas facile. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Eh : nous étions là avant lui donc soit ton père nous acceptait, soit il passait son chemin. Ma mère n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour survivre tu sais ? Protesta Saejin vexée.

\- Je sais mais ne nie pas que ta mère et mon père ont du construire une maison immense pour tous vous accueillir. Enfin, ils vont probablement finir par passer un permis spécial pour conduire un minibus afin de transporter tout le monde. Estima Hugo.

\- Nous accueillir : tu parles seulement de nous cinq mais ma mère a du aussi faire des efforts pour t'accepter ainsi que ta sœur. Enfin, ma mère a payé sa part de la maison je te signale ! Rétorqua Saejin vexée.

\- Nous ne sommes que deux donc c'était plus facile pour ta mère. Rétorqua Hugo.

\- Tu te fous de moi Hugo : nous, nous avons accepté ton père tout de suite mais toi tu as crée pas mal de problèmes à ton propre père et à ma mère aussi ! Franchement tu étais très pénible donc je pense que tu étais bien plus pesant pour ma mère que nous cinq auprès de ton père.

\- Euh…

\- Elle a bataillé pour se faire accepter mais je ne sais pas si elle aurait résisté entre ton frère et toi si tu avais eu un jumeau. Ma mère aime vraiment ton père sinon elle serait partie à cause de toi à plusieurs reprises après toutes tes crises. Renchérit Saejin en songeant aux propos de sa mère lors de sa conversation avec Toorj.

\- Oui je reconnais que je n'étais pas facile à vivre avant… Se reprit Hugo penaud.

\- Hugo : tu penses que mes frères et moi sommes trop nombreux n'est-ce pas ? Insista Saejin.

\- C'est dur de vivre au milieu du chaos quand tous tes frères sont au chalet et s'amusent avec nos cadets. Tenta Hugo pour se justifier.

\- Mes frères ne sont pas souvent là. Enfin, nous ne vivons plus au chalet toi et moi donc tu ne peux pas me dire une telle chose. Pourquoi la présence de ma fratrie te dérange ?

\- Vous êtes trop nombreux Saejin : je t'adore et je veux t'épouser plus tard. Par contre, je ne trouve pas ma place au milieu de tes frères ainsi que de nos cadets car ils sont trop nombreux. De plus, les enfants de ta mère auront toujours plus d'influence sur les choix de mon père par rapport à ma sœur et moi donc ça me perturbe. Finit par avouer Hugo qui estimait devoir suivre le conseil de sa mère afin d'éviter que sa petite amie apprenne ses gestes par hasard.

\- Quand tu parles d'influence, tu pense à l'héritage c'est ça ? Reprit Saejin déçue en songeant à ce qu'elle avait entrevu durant la légillimancie.

\- Saejin je t'aime vraiment donc je serais un homme comblé après notre mariage alors je partage tout avec toi. Toutefois, tu ne peux pas me demander d'être heureux de devoir partager les biens de mon père avec ta fratrie ou nos cadets. Confessa Hugo.

\- Je te signale que nous partagerons aussi les biens de ma mère avec Rose ainsi que toi mais je n'en fais pas toute une histoire ! Protesta Saejin.

\- Oui mais vous êtes cinq plus nos deux sœurs et Kaiden donc ta fratrie et toi aurez toujours plus d'influence que nous plus tard. S'entêta Hugo. _ »

* * *

Hugo tenta d'expliquer son point de vue à sa petite amie et finit par lui révéler ses actes. Le sorcier lui confessa également son repentir dans l'espoir d'amoindrir l'effet de sa confession, néanmoins, il nota la déception de sa petite amie. Saejin reprit cependant la parole :

« _ C'est bien que tu te sois excusé et que tu regrettes tes gestes mais ça confirme mes craintes au sujet de ton animosité envers nos cadets ou mes frères. Tu n'es pas encore un homme mais un gamin trop gâté donc il faut que tu grandisse.

\- Saejin tu sais très bien que je suis un homme. D'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver tout de suite : j'attendais le bon moment pour le faire mais voilà ! S'exclama Hugo avant de s'agenouiller et sortir un écrin de sa poche.

\- Hugo…

\- Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? L'interrompit Hugo tout en lui tendant une bague de fiançailles.

\- Non je suis désolée. Répondit Saejin peinée car elle aimait vraiment Hugo, néanmoins, elle refusait de changer d'idée ou de s'engager avec lui s'il ne changeait pas vraiment.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Hugo surpris.

\- Tu n'es pas encore assez mature pour songer au mariage et puis je ne veux pas d'un mari dans ton genre.

\- Mais Saejin je t'aime et puis nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Protesta Hugo abasourdi.

\- Je le croyais aussi mais je ne peux pas me marier avec un type qui ne supporte pas vraiment ma mère, ni ma fratrie : Kaiden et les jumelles inclus .

\- Saejin je te promets de changer si c'est juste ça le problème. Promit Hugo inquiet.

\- Tu m'avais déjà fait plusieurs promesses quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble et je croyais que tu acceptais la situation mais tu es toujours jaloux. Par les bottes de Merlin : tu te rends compte que tu en es arrivé à fouiller les affaires de ton père pour t'informer sur ton héritage ?

\- J'étais juste inquiet après avoir vu ce qui s'est passé pour Patrick au moment du remariage de sa mère. Se justifia Hugo penaud.

\- Mais Patrick va très bien et il n'a eu aucun problème.

\- Oui mais les gens l'ont accusé de vouloir voler la fortune des Mac Millan et son beau-père a subi les même accusations au sujet de celle des Parkinson alors ça m'a fait peur. Contesta Hugo.

\- Tu avais peur de quoi Hugo : que ma mère, nos cadets, voire mes frères et moi te piquons ton héritage c'est ça ? S'insurgea Saejin.

\- Je sais que j'ai foiré mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais : tu as pensé que nous risquions te de voler des trucs c'est ça ? L'interrompit Saejin.

\- Non juste que le nombre d'enfants de ta mère aurait influencé les choses. Je suis désolé Saejin mais je te promets de ne plus refaire ce genre d'erreurs..

\- Tes excuses ne me suffisent pas Hugo : je veux vraiment qu'on fasse une pause.

\- Mais je refuse ! Répliqua Hugo.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à décider Hugo : tes parents t'accordent peut-être tout ce que tu veux mais pas moi. Aussi, je vais vivre chez mon père pendant quelques temps et réfléchir de mon coté pendant que tu en feras de même. Ensuite on verra si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas. Hugo, je ne supporte plus ta jalousie envers nos cadets ainsi que ton désir débile de retourner en arrière. Alors soit tu grandis, soit on reprendra chacun notre vie de notre coté. Je ne veux pas d'un gamin capricieux auprès de moi. Décréta Saejin._ »

* * *

Hugo tenta de convaincre Saejin de changer d'avis mais il se heurta à l'entêtement de la jeune femme malgré toutes ses promesses ou encore ses prières. Face à s stupeur, la sorcière inquiète contacta Ron puis le rouquin inquiet rejoignit son fils afin de l'apaiser en compagnie d'Hermione pendant que Saejin proposa à ses cadets de sortir un moment. Les parents d'Hugo s'inquiétèrent face au déchirement de leur fils et tentèrent donc de convaincre la jeune femme de changer d'avis :

« _ Hugo est conscient de ses erreurs : je vous promets qu'il ne les répétera pas. Tenta Hermione.

\- Écoutez : j'aime vraiment Hugo mais il est jaloux de nos cadets et de mes frères maintenant. Il pense même que ma mère a eu trop d'enfants donc comment voulez-vous que je reste avec lui dans ces conditions ? S'insurgea Saejin.

\- Hugo ne va pas bien Saejin : il a besoin de ton aide pour accepter toutes ces choses. Je te promets que tout ira bien ensuite. Répliqua Ron inquiet.

\- J'ai tenté de l'aider pendant des mois mais il rechute à chaque fois ! Protesta Saejin.

\- Je te demande juste de l'aider une dernière fois. Insista Ron.

\- Ron il est allé trop loin cette fois : tu lui pardonnes tous ses caprices et vous aussi Mrs Davies. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à rester avec lui, ni à lui pardonner toutes ces bêtises comme vous le faites. Rétorqua Saejin.

\- Saejin est-ce que tu quittes Hugo pour te venger de moi parce que je refuse de laisser ta mère donner son ADN à ta sœur Bora ? Interrogea Ron livide.

\- Non Ron : tu me déçois si tu penses ça de moi ! Je ne quitte pas Hugo pour me venger de toi et j'aime vraiment ton fils mais je n'en peux plus. Ma mère et toi avez toujours dit que vous ne vous mêleriez pas de nos histoires donc je te demande te respecter ta parole. L'interrompit la jeune femme déçue face à son beau-père penaud.

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas partir ainsi si tu aimes vraiment Hugo. Rétorqua Hermione inquiète pour son fils.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre avec lui s'il ne supporte pas ma fratrie et s'il continue de rêver de trouver un Retourneur de Temps pour rabibocher ses parents sans se soucier des conséquences pour ma mère, mes cadets, Roger mais aussi vous deux. Répliqua Saejin.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Hermione tombée des nues.

\- Votre fils aimerait modifier le passé pour vivre l'enfance heureuse au sein d'une famille unie qu'il n'a pas eu. Hugo n'a pas trouvé de Retourneur de Temps pour l'instant mais je sais qu'il en a cherché un à Bois-Doré. Dévoila Saejin.

\- Je vois. Dit simplement Hermione atterrée.

\- J'ai essayé de l'aider à accepter le présent et il semblait progresser mais je crois bien qu'il a rechuté. A présent, Hugo trouve même que ma mère a eu trop d'enfants de son premier mariage et il a cherché les testaments de nos parents pour s'assurer d'obtenir un héritage : comment voulez-vous que je supporte ça ? Demanda Saejin déçue.

\- Je comprends votre déception. Répondit Hermione après avoir observé la jeune sorcière.

\- Mais… Commença Ron.

\- Non Ron : elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça et Hugo non plus. L'interrompit Hermione pensive.

\- Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Saejin ! Protesta Hugo bouleversé.

\- Et moi je ne peux plus supporter ces choses Hugo alors on va faire une pause puis on verra d'ici quelque temps. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Comment je dois faire pour te convaincre de ne pas me quitter à la fin de cette pause ? Tenta Hugo

\- Je verrai en fonction de tes actes Hugo, néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois changer mais pour toi. Je ne suis manifestement pas en mesure de t'aider mais tu dois vraiment grandir et cesser d'accuser les autres de tous tes problèmes. Suggéra Saejin.

\- Elle a raison Hugo : tu la rends malheureuse et tu te rends malheureux toi aussi en continuant ainsi. Intervint Hermione.

\- Mais Maman je l'aime : je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !

\- Oui mais tu la rends malheureuse et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu souhaites. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Non. Dit son fils désemparé.

\- Hugo : ton père et moi ça n'a pas marché car je n'ai jamais tenté de réparer mes erreurs, ni de discuter avec lui. En revanche tu peux le faire maintenant puisque Saejin veut seulement prendre une pause pour te faire prendre conscience de tes problèmes. Tenta Hermione.

\- Et si elle ne veut plus de moi après cette pause ou si elle rencontre un autre type ? S'insurgea Hugo inquiet.

\- Et qui dit que ce n'est pas toi qui rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre ? Protesta Saejin.

\- Mais…

\- Hugo : je te signale que ma petite sœur Bora est en grand danger donc je ne pense pas à flirter mais à protéger ma sœur. J'aurais voulu ton soutien, cependant tu me perturbes à cause de tes gestes et tes pensées. Aussi, j'ai besoin de tranquillité en ce moment, alors laisse moi partir chez mon père. Répondit Saejin.

\- Tu vas habiter chez ton père : mais et ta mère dans tout ça ? S'exclama Ron inquiet car sa femme allait trinquer par la faute d'Hugo.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, moi je t'attendrai chez nous. Proposa Hugo.

\- C'est gentil mais je m'installe chez mon père et puis j'ai déjà prévenu Rigny que je ne reviendrai pas à la clinique. Affirma Saejin.

\- Mais pourquoi : tu ne vas pas abandonner tes études à cause de moi ? S'affola Hugo.

\- Non, c'est juste que j'ai compris que je préférais faire autre chose et puis j'allais là-bas surtout pour être avec toi. Éluda Saejin maintenant désireuse de convaincre sa mère de la prendre comme apprentie après avoir vu ce dont ses potions étaient capables.

\- Et tu veux faire quoi à la place ? Demanda Ron

\- Je veux faire des potions comme Maman. Expliqua Saejin.

\- Le sang des Rogue coule dans tes veines donc ton choix ne m'étonne pas. Conclut Hermione.

\- Ta mère le sait ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Non je tacherai de la convaincre de me prendre comme apprentie sinon je tenterai de trouver un maître de potions à Bois-Doré en Bulgarie ou en Mongolie. Affirma Saejin.

\- Non c'est trop loin ! Déclara Hugo désemparé.

\- Je parlerai à Pansy : je suis certaine qu'elle gardera sa fille avec elle. Promit Ron à son fils.

\- Saejin… Tenta Hugo.

\- N'insiste pas Hugo : cette petite a manifestement eu beaucoup de patience envers toi mais elle a justement craqué à force de te voir te comporter aussi mal. C'est ma faute tout ça car j'ai ruiné notre vie de famille et je t'ai laissé passer tous tes caprices. L'interrompit Hermione.

\- Et si je laissais ta mère donner son ADN à Bora : tout s'arrangerait pour cette petite et puis pour vous deux aussi non ? Tenta Ron auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne fais aucun chantage Ron et tu ne m'achèteras pas non plus, ni mon père ! S'insurgea Saejin.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça : je me suis montré maladroit c'est tout. Je ne veux pas voir Hugo souffrir, ni toi, Pansy ou Bora. Se justifia Ron.

\- Je sais mais tes propos maladroits sont comme ceux que tu nous reprochais au sujet de notre soi-disant opportunisme. Je pourrais donc te retourner tes accusations. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Alors tu t'en vas ? Intervint Hugo blessé.

\- Oui : je suis désolée mais je n'en peux plus Hugo.

\- Je te promets de t'aider Hugo et ton père le fera aussi alors laisse-la partir puis tu verras que tout s'arrangera. Promit Hermione ._ »

Ron tenta de protester encore un peu mais il fut contraint de laisser partir Saejin qui emmena ses cadet avec elle au fast food afin de laisser les parents discuter avec leur fils désemparé. En son for intérieur, Hermione était secrètement ravie de cette rupture même si la sorcière s'inquiétait pour son fils et tenta réellement de convaincre Saejin de lui redonner une chance afin de regagner la confiance de son cher Hugo qui s'était tourné vers son père depuis l'année dernière. La jeune femme s'était également montrée sincère en affirmant comprendre la lassitude de Saejin dont elle avait apprécié l'honnêteté, néanmoins, Hermione ne voulait pas de la fille de Pansy comme belle-fille. Elle se ressaisit puis la sorcière discuta avec Ron et Hugo dans l'espoir d'aider son enfant à accepter la situation.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous de la rupture d'Hugo et Saejin, cela peut avoir un influence ou non sur le couple de Pansy et Ron ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la réaction des parents d'Hugo ou encore l'attitude des jeunes gens ?**_


	34. Les délires d'Hugo et la zizanie

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

_**Désolée pour le retard monstre de la publication de ce chapitre mais la muse m'avait inspirée plutôt sur Merci Harry durant mon séjour chez moi en France. Enfin, la bronchite et le retour ici ne m'ont pas vraiment permis d'écrire ces derniers temps. On s'approche également bientôt de la fin donc je vous promets que les problèmes se résoudront avant l'happy end. Bon je reconnais que ce chapitre est un peu ennuyeux puisqu'on parle encore d'Hugo et ses lamentations ou encore son plan foireux. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas liquider sa réaction en deux lignes après sa rupture, ni celle de ses parents après avoir compris son désir de remonter le temps. Aussi, ce chapitre sera concentré sur eux trois, même si il y a quelques passages où Pansy apparaît. Ensuite, les prochains chapitres porteront d'avantage sur la situation de Severus Rogue et la malédiction. **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

Après le départ de Saejin, les parents discutèrent longuement avec Hugo avant de constater que le jeune homme regrettait seulement la perte de sa petite amie et non ses recherches d'un Retourneur de Temps. Ron tenta de le raisonner car Hermione et lui ne s'aimaient plus depuis très longtemps, néanmoins, son fils rétorqua qu'ils seraient peut-être encore amoureux l'un de l'autre si les doutes ou encore des soupirants encombrants n'avaient pas ruiné leur relation. Hermione surprise demanda de quoi il entendait parler puis elle poussa un soupir après avoir entendu les hypothèses d'Hugo. La sorcière voulut expliquer son point de vue à son fils mais Hugo refusa de comprendre ses motivations. Il s'en prit également à son père puisque le jeune homme l'estimait responsable de sa rupture avec sa petite amie. Ron abasourdi se défendit aussi contre ces accusations débiles mais Hugo n'en démordit pas :

« _ Tu aurais du accepter de laisser Pansy adopter Bora comme ça Saejin ne serait pas en train de se ronger les sangs pour sa sœur. Elle se serait donc montrée plus cool avec moi et m'aurait pardonné mes bêtises. Reprocha Hugo à son père.

\- Hugo : ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai compris que Saejin ne t'as pas quitté à cause de ça ou pour se venger de moi mais simplement parce qu'elle en a marre de ta jalousie envers vos cadets, tes critiques face au nombre d'enfants de Pansy et la répartition de l'héritage. De plus, je pense qu'elle a craqué définitivement après avoir compris tes intentions au sujet du Retourneur de Temps. Se défendit Ron.

\- Chéri : tu ne dois pas songer à utiliser un Retourneur de Temps car c'est très dangereux. Intervint Hermione.

\- Ta mère a raison. Renchérit Ron.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale car tu as toi-même utilisé ce truc pour sauver ton précieux Kaiden ! Rugit Hugo.

\- Ron… De quoi il parle ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie.

\- Il a utilisé un Retourneur de Temps pour sauver Kaiden qui était manifestement mort à la naissance. C'est grâce à Papa que son précieux rejeton est encore en vie et que Saejin est née. Dévoila Hugo.

\- Ron… Commença Hermione.

\- Ne me fais pas la morale Hermione : tu as bien utilisé ton Retourneur de Temps pour sauver Buck et Sirius à Poudlard ! L'interrompit Ron.

\- Oui mais c'était pour sauver deux vies Ron et non pour mes besoins personnels ! Protesta Hermione.

\- J'ai fait pareil Hermione en sauvant mon petit Kaiden mais aussi la potion Bébé qui a donné le jour à Saejin. Se défendit Ron.

\- Je vois. Au fait, qu'as-tu fait du Retourneur de Temps ? Demanda Hermione soudainement alarmée.

\- Oncle Harry l'a cassé : c'est un vrai gâchis. Déplora Hugo sans se soucier de répondre à la place de son père.

\- Harry t'a suivi dans ta combine ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie à Ron.

\- Oui et Toorj l'a aussi accompagné : donc oncle Harry a surveillé ces deux idiots pendant que l'un sauvait la potion de Saejin et l'autre assistait à la naissance de son Kaiden chéri. Affirma Hugo.

\- Mais comment vous avez fait pour trouver un Retourneur de Temps en Grande-Bretagne ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- On l'a trouvé à l'étranger Avoua Ron._ »

XXXX

Le sorcier leur donna quelques détails de son aventure mais il mentit sur le lieu où il avait acheté le Retourneur de Temps afin d'éviter qu'ils ne puissent retrouver l'échoppe de la coréenne. Hermione surprise contempla un instant Ron avant de songer que ce grand nigaud détenait toujours un cœur aussi généreux que durant sa jeunesse puisqu'il n'avait pas utilisé le Retourneur de Temps uniquement pour ses fins personnelles. Effectivement, Hermione était consciente que son ex aurait pu remonter le temps afin de lever le sortilège d'amnésie au jeune Ron pour lui permettre de retrouver sa Pansy dés la fin de la guerre sans se soucier d'effacer l'existence de Rose ou encore Hugo. Elle songea donc que Ronald aimait leurs enfants au point de sacrifier son bonheur personnel, quitte à ne pas annuler leur vie commune désastreuse et attendre des années pour revoir Pansy en 2017 seulement. Hermione reprit alors la parole afin de le remercier :

« _ Merci Ron pour ne pas avoir effacé l'existence de nos enfants durant ton voyage dans le temps. Dit simplement Hermione.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille car Hugo et Rose sont toutes ma vie tout comme leurs cadets. Affirma Ron.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'admire ton geste car tu aurais pu choisir de retrouver Pansy dés 1998 et vivre heureux avec elle au lieu de me supporter durant des années. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Je serais prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour le bien de nos enfants. Dit Ron sans arrière-pensée.

\- Mouais c'est ce que tu dis mais ce n'est pas le cas car tu finis toujours par privilégier tes trois précieux bambins ! Intervint Hugo.

\- Hugo ne recommence pas avec ça : je t'aime du plus profond de mes entrailles Fils tout comme tes frère et sœurs. Protesta Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu as eu besoin de faire deux gosses supplémentaires avec Pansy : Kaiden ne vous suffisait pas ? Se lamenta Hugo.

\- Nous ne savions même pas que Kaiden était notre enfant quand nous avons conçu les jumelles Pansy et moi ! Enfin, tu n'as absolument pas le droit de critiquer nos choix à ma femme et moi, ni de me dicter ma conduite ou de contrôler ma vie ! Intima Ron.

\- Hugo c'est leur choix : moi-même je veux maintenant trois bébés avec Roger. Confessa Hermione penaude.

\- Maman ce n'est pas juste pour Rose ou moi car vous allez offrir plus de choses à vos nouveaux enfants qu'à nous deux. Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour nous deux ! S'exclama Hugo dans un lapsus.

\- Mais nous ne leur donnerons rien de plus qu'à ta sœur ou toi ! Nièrent les deux sorciers.

\- Si : vous leur donnerez des familles unies alors que Rose et moi ne savons pas ce que c'est ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous étiez soit en train de vous disputer, soit chacun de votre coté ? On n'a jamais vraiment rien fait en famille mais vous allez le faire avec vos mouflets ! Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas offert une telle chose ? Se lamenta Hugo.

\- Je suis désolée Hugo mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. S'excusa Hermione.

\- Hugo on ne peut pas revenir en arrière mais nous pouvons faire en sorte d'améliorer le présent. Proposa Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil Papa : je n'ai pas de souvenirs heureux de tous les quatre durant mon enfance, même pas à Noël. Toutefois, je pourrai arranger ça en remontant le temps. S'entêta Hugo.

\- Non Hugo : je ne crois pas que les choses seraient différentes même si tu changeais le passé car je serais toujours odieuse avec ton père à cause de mes doutes au sujet de son choix s'il n'avait pas eu d'amnésie . Avoua Hermione._ »

* * *

La sorcière tenta de convaincre son fils de la justesse de ses propos, néanmoins, Hugo s'entêta :

« _ Maman tu n'aurais eu aucun doute au sujet de Papa s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Pansy et toi tu ne te serais pas entichée de Roger s'il était loin d'ici ! Protesta Hugo dans un lapsus.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux parents abasourdis.

\- Mais oui c'est logique non ? Vous n'auriez eu aucune distraction donc vous seriez encore ensemble ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Mais que comptais-tu faire de Pansy et Toorj si tu étais parvenu à remonter le temps ? Interrogea Hermione inquiète.

\- Je ne leur aurais fait aucun mal Maman au contraire ! La rassura Hugo.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Je voulais juste donner les documents certifiant la véritable identité de son mari à Odval et lui révéler le mariage de sa fille puis sa seconde grossesse. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Parce qu'Odval serait probablement allée chercher Naraantsuya pour la convaincre de rentrer en Mongolie puis Pansy serait née là-bas.

\- Tu aurais voulu effacer Pansy de ma vie ! Réalisa Ron livide.

\- Mais pourquoi tu souhaiterais donner à Odval des documents sur son mari ? Interrogea Hermione désireuse de comprendre le raisonnement de son fils.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce tu fais : tu l'encourages dans ses délires ? Protesta de nouveau Ron abasourdi.

\- Non Ron : je veux juste le laisser s'exprimer afin de pouvoir comprendre son raisonnement. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous devons lui poser ce genre de questions ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

\- Oui Ron : nous devons comprendre Hugo et pour ça notre fils doit parler avec nous. Donc nous allons l'écouter. Insista Hermione. _ Maintenant réponds à ma question Hugo._ L'invita Hermione.

\- Je pense que si quelqu'un avait fait éclater la vérité sur le grand-père de Pansy, Odval aurait pu ainsi prouver que son mari n'était pas un chinois mais un auror mongol sous couverture. Ainsi,Toorj n'aurait jamais demandé l'annulation de son mariage avec Pansy en 2014 à cause de ses soi-disant origines chinoises. Insista Hugo.

\- Hugo arrête de dire des conneries : je refuse d'entendre ça ou de te laisser manipuler ma vie et m'enlever ma femme ainsi que nos enfants ! Explosa Ron outré.

\- Laisse-le parler Ron. Tenta Hermione.

\- Tu ne pense qu'à ta nouvelle famille et pas à moi ! Protesta Hugo à l'égard de son père.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai : je pense aussi à toi mais il n'est pas question de te laisser faire des choses pareilles si jamais tu trouves un Retourneur de Temps ! Alors tu arrêtes tes conneries ! Hurla son père furieux et pas du tout désireux de perdre sa chère Pansy ou leurs enfants.

\- Je le ferai un jour que tu sois d'accord ou non car tout le monde serait plus heureux si Pansy était de nouveau avec Toorj et toi auprès de Maman . Affirma Hugo.

\- Ton plan ne pourrait pas fonctionner Hugo : tu oublies que Toorj connaissait déjà les soi-disant origines chinoises de Pansy quand ils se sont mariés Souviens-toi que c'est la vieille Adiriig qui lui a lancé des _Imperium_ pour les séparer afin qu'ils ne dévoilent pas ses machinations. Précisa Hermione d'un ton machinal.

\- Hermione ne rentre pas dans ses délires ! Protesta Ron.

\- Ron nous devons écouter Hugo pour tenter de le comprendre et le raisonner alors tais-toi un peu ! Ordonna Hermione à son ex furieux.

\- J'ai aussi pensé à ce que tu m'as dit Maman : j'irai donc chez les Adiriig également pour lancer un sort à cette femme afin qu'elle constate la survie de son vrai fils avant d'aller le chercher. Reprit Hugo.

\- Mais Toorj retournerait alors chez ses vrais parents en Chine dans ce cas donc il ne rencontrerait pas Pansy et Saejin ne naîtrait pas non plus. Tu dois renoncer à ton projet de voyager dans le temps Hugo. Tenta Ron pour le convaincre de la folie de son projet.

\- Dans ce cas, il me suffira juste de lancer un autre sort à cette Adiriig pour la convaincre de garder également Toorj en Mongolie et de l'envoyer à l'école de magie d'Oulan-Bator. Ainsi, il se mariera bien avec Pansy avant de donner le jour à leur fille en 2000. De cette manière, Saejin vivra heureuse avec sa famille puis nous nous fréquenterons sans problème après l'arrivée des Rogue-Panshriij ici en 2018 ! Calcula Hugo._ »

XXXX

Ronald leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel avant de songer à un détail puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Si tu parvenais vraiment à faire toutes ces choses, Saejin naîtrait en 2015 dans ce cas et non en 2000 car sa potion a été réalisée en 2014 seulement. En fait, c'est Toorj, Harry et moi qui avons changé les choses l 'année dernière en sauvant la potion Bébé avant qu'elle ne soit brisée par ses parents durant leur dispute. Ensuite, nous sommes retournés en 2000 pour la laisser au jeune couple puis Toorj a décidé de l'utiliser tout de suite. Aussi, je te déconseille d'intervenir sinon ton ex petite amie serait âgée de quatre ans seulement maintenant donc tu ne pourrais pas la fréquenter. Intervint Ron dans l' espoir de raisonner son fils.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferai la même chose que vous deux pour qu'elle naisse bien en 2000. S'entêta Hugo.

\- Même si ton plan fonctionnait : qui te dit que tu rencontrerais Saejin en 2018 ? Ses parents pourraient décider de rester chez eux en Mongolie. Contesta Ron.

\- Non : les menaces sur Toorj et la guerre les auraient probablement convaincus d'accepter la proposition du ministre. Pansy se serait donc présentée devant le tribunal comme les autres ex bannis dans l'espoir de pouvoir se réfugier en Angleterre avec sa famille. Estima Hugo.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais de Roger si tu remontais le temps ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Je l'enverrai simplement étudier à Salem dés sa première année. La rassura Hugo.

\- Bon maintenant que nous avons compris ses desseins, il faut trouver une solution pour raisonner Hugo une bonne fois pour toute. Dit Ron à son ex.

\- Non vous n'y parviendrez jamais car je suis convaincu que votre couple aurait pu marcher si vous n'aviez pas rencontré Pansy et Roger dans votre jeunesse. S'entêta Hugo.

\- Non Hugo : ton père et moi avons des caractères trop différents donc ça n'aurait pas marché quand même. Estima Hermione._ »

XXXX

Face à l'entêtement de son fils, Ron lui rappela le danger des Retourneurs de Temps mais aussi un problème de taille :

« _ Hugo : tu te rends compte que nous sommes en 2019 ?

\- Oui et alors ? Demanda son fils.

\- Tu ne pourrais jamais revenir à notre époque si tu remonte d'abord en 1991 pour envoyer Roger à Salem, en 1984 pour que la vieille Adiriig reprenne son vrai fils tout en gardant Toorj avec eux avant de finir ton tour de force en 1981 pour qu'Odval ramène Naraantsuya et Kenji chez elle peu avant la naissance de Pansy . Expliqua Ron.

\- Ton père a raison : il ne s'agit pas de remonter le temps de deux ou trois heures seulement mais de plusieurs décennies. Ainsi, tu serais condamné à mener une vie parallèle si tu finis en 1981 et tu assisterais de loin à la naissance de ton double en 2001 sans jamais pouvoir prendre sa place. Aussi, ton voyage serait inutile. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Non Papa m'a dit qu'il a pu revenir dans le futur grâce à un artefact asiatique même s'il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Aussi, je n'ai qu'à trouver un truc de ce genre moi aussi. S'entêta Hugo.

\- C'est vrai Ron : tu as pu revenir tout de suite dans notre présent sans devoir te cacher entre 2016 et 2018 ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui mais Harry a aussi cassé ce truc dés notre arrivée donc on ne peut plus revenir dans le futur si nous retournons dans le passé, sinon tu pense bien que je serai retourné une seconde fois dans le passé en 2016 pour sauver mon bébé après avoir appris la soi-disant mort de Kaiden dans sa couveuse ! Affirma Ron qui ne se doutait pas du subterfuge de Toorj pour récupérer l'artefact quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne puisse le briser.

\- Bon ça me rassure Ron : notre fils ne peut pas retourner en arrière puisqu'il ne reviendrait pas. Tu dois donc oublier ton projet et songer plutôt à ton futur Hugo. Conclut Hermione pragmatique._ »

* * *

Hugo refusa d'entendre raison puis Ronald poussa un soupir et reprit leur conversation. Au bout de deux heures, Ron reçut un message sur son _Magic'Mobile_ avant de réaliser que Pansy était au courant de la rupture des jeunes gens puisqu'elle demandait des nouvelles d'Hugo. Le sorcier répondit discrètement à sa femme pendant qu'Hermione discutait encore avec leur fils. Une minute plus tard, la Serpentarde reçut sa réponse et compatit son Ronny manifestement dépassé par le comportement de son fils, néanmoins, elle estimait qu'Hugo avait provoqué son propre malheur à cause de ses gestes. Enfin, la Serpentarde résuma la situation à Saejin venue la rejoindre pendant que ses cadets se reposaient dans la nursery au-dessus du laboratoire. Pansy contempla ensuite sa fille préoccupée pour Hugo. Effectivement, la jeune femme conservait encore des sentiments très forts à son égard mais Saejin se sentait incapable de rester auprès de lui dans de telles conditions.

Pansy profita donc de sa pause pour s'occuper de sa fille aînée et ses cadets tout en s'efforçant de chasser sa tristesse à l'idée de faire exhumer le cadavre de son père. Effectivement, Pansy avait d'abord été excitée par la perspective de trouver enfin une nouvelle piste si son hypothèse se révélait juste, néanmoins, une discussion sérieuse avec Nott et ses parents l'avaient ramené à la réalité tout à l'heure. Certes, la jeune femme désirait sauver les ex Mangemorts ou encore guérir ses ex camarades mais elle ressentait un profond déchirement face à la perspective de l'exhumation du corps de Severus Rogue afin de pouvoir procéder à des prélèvements, voire, une autopsie. Or l'idée de « profaner » la tombe ainsi que le corps de son père tourmentait la jeune femme malgré les propos rassurants de Severus Rogue.

D'ailleurs, Kenji et Naraantsuya partageaient les troubles de Pansy même s'ils s'efforçaient de ne pas le lui montrer puisqu'ils étaient conscients que seul le corps de Rogue détenait peut-être les réponses aux questions des chercheurs. Par contre, les Rogue étaient tous unanimes sur leur désir de discrétion au sujet de cette affaire car ils refusaient d'ébruiter l'exhumation probable du corps de Severus d'ici quelques temps. De plus, ils ne souhaitaient absolument pas passer pour des opportunistes désireux d'utiliser ce fait pour forcer la main au Magenmagot. A la fin de sa pause, Pansy dut ensuite quitter ses enfants à regrets avant de retourner à son laboratoire pendant quelques heures. Au bout d'un moment, la Serpentarde finit par éteindre le feu sous ses chaudrons put enfin rentrer chez elle en compagnie de ses cadets seulement puisque Kushi voulait passer la soirée chez son père en compagnie de Saejin et Bora.

* * *

De son coté, Ron avait passé le reste de sa journée à s'occuper d'Hugo en compagnie d'Hermione. Après de longues discussions, le jeune homme avait fini par renoncer momentanément à son projet tant qu'il ne trouverait pas une solution pour revenir rapidement dans son époque. Ce fait ne rassurait pas vraiment ses géniteurs puis Hugo déçu avait insisté pour rester un peu seul chez lui ce soir malgré les réticences de ses parents.

Hermione était donc retournée au piquet de grève avant de révéler discrètement les agissements d'Hugo à Roger incrédule. L'auror Davies condamna aussitôt son propre beau-fils pour ses agissements débiles et il affirma comprendre la décision de Saejin. Hermione fit de son mieux pour défendre son fils, néanmoins, elle dut reconnaître sa propre préoccupation puisque son enfant n'acceptait pas leur présent actuel au point de désirer modifier le passé. Ensuite, Davies bougonna sans retenue puisque tous deux avaient lancé un _Assurdiato_. Il finit même par faire un reproche à son épouse :

« _ Tu as trop couvé Hugo et maintenant ce gamin ne parvient pas à trouver sa place, ni à devenir un adulte. Reprocha Roger.

\- Roger…

\- C'est vrai Hermione tu ne peux pas le nier : ce gamin a probablement peur de grandir ou d'affronter la vie telle qu'elle est. C'est pour ça qu'il veut se réfugier dans le passé et retourner dans le giron de ses parents ! L'interrompit son conjoint.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça ou s'il est simplement malheureux à cause de la vision de ses parents remariés à d'autre personnes. Tenta Hermione.

\- Hermione : ton fils n'est pas un gamin de dix ans qui souffre du divorce de ses parents. C'est simplement un gosse trop gâté qui change d'avis comme une girouette. Affirma Roger.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'Hugo approuvait ta décision de quitter Ron en 2017 et voulait même devenir mon fils biologique grâce à la potion ADN. Hugo se foutait alors totalement de son père ou de la peine que cela pouvait lui faire ! Rappela Roger.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Hermione penaude.

\- A présent ton fils est simplement jaloux de Kaiden et des jumelles parce que ces gosses vivent leur petite enfance en compagnie de leur papa contrairement à lui. Toutefois, ce n'est pas la faute de ton ex mais celle d'Hugo lui-même puisqu'il repoussait son père.

\- Il regrette seulement de ne pas avoir connu une famille unie, ni les attentions de son Daddy à cause de ma bêtise puisque j'ai toujours dénigré Ron à ses yeux. Se reprocha Hermione.

\- Hermione tu n'es pas seule en cause : ton fils est un gros capricieux donc j'espère que ton ex et toi allez sévir cette fois car il devient dangereux. L'avertit Roger.

\- Mon fils n'est pas dangereux ! Protesta Hermione inquiète.

\- Tu plaisantes Hermione : ce gamin est une vraie bombe à retardement ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a cherché un Retourneur de Temps pour vous réunir Ron et toi sans se soucier des conséquences pour ses cadets, leur mère ou moi ? S'exclama Roger.

\- Roger : je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais c'est mon fils donc que veux tu que je fasse ? Demanda Hermione impuissante.

\- Ron et toi devez raisonner Hugo, sinon nous risquons de nous retrouver séparés un jour sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment,

\- Je te promets de tout régler Roger. Jura Hermione.

\- Je l'espère Hermione sinon c'est moi qui m'en chargerai et je ne serai pas aussi mou que ton ex et toi. L'avertit Roger.

\- Mais…

\- Au fait, Pansy est au courant de ce qui se passe ou pas ? L'interrompit Roger songeur.

\- Elle était encore au laboratoire quand je suis partie donc je ne sais pas. Avoua Hermione.

\- Je me demande comment elle va réagir mais je pense qu'elle sera aussi furieuse que moi. Prédit Roger._ »

Au même moment, Ron se releva à la vue de son épouse et de leurs trois enfants. Les jumelles crièrent de joie à sa vue depuis leur poussette pendant que Kaiden courut au-devant de son père qui le saisit dans les bras avant de le cajoler. Ronald le conserva dans ses bras et s'approcha de ses filles pour les chatouiller. Il embrassa ensuite sa femme sous les éclats de rire de Kaiden. Enfin, le sorcier aida son épouse à s'occuper des bambins, ce qui le détendit après une journée aussi intense. Par contre, il ne parvint pas à faire honneur au bon repas même s'il prit plaisir à la vue du joyeux brouhaha des enfants à table. Pansy fit également de son mieux pour le distraire en attendant de pouvoir discuter des choses sérieuses plus tard.

* * *

Ce moment de sérénité familiale permit à Ronald de reprendre un peu ses esprits au lieu de continuer à s'accabler de reproches ou de se lamenter au sujet de son fils. Il serra ensuite les mains de sa femme entre les siennes et reçut un regard chaleureux en guise de réponse. De son coté, Pansy se rassura également sur l'attitude de son mari envers elle puisqu'il ne semblait pas lui reprocher la décision de Saejin. Une fois les bambins endormis et les elfes rentrés chez eux, les deux époux purent enfin discuter entre eux. Ron inquiet résuma la situation à Pansy qui ne lui dissimula pas sa préoccupation avant de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire :

« _ Qu'allez-vous faire Hermione et toi pour raisonner votre fils ?

\- Hugo a compris qu'il ne peut rien faire pour le moment donc sa mère et moi devons réfléchir pour trouver une solution. Estima Ron.

\- Ronny : plus le temps passe et plus il sera difficile de raisonner Hugo une bonne fois pour toutes. Rétorqua Pansy désireuse de le voir enfin agir.

\- Je comprends ce que tu dis mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le moment, ni Hermione. Avoua Ron penaud.

\- Ronny tu dois trouver une solution sinon ton fils va se tenir tranquille un moment avant de piquer une nouvelle crise comme les autres fois. Estima Pansy avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude.

\- … (gêne de Ron conscient de ce fait).

\- Ronny tu sais que je n'ai jamais critiqué tes choix, ni demandé de sévir même si les critiques de ton fils sur le nombre de mes enfants m'ont profondément blessée. Toutefois… Commença Pansy avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens en bonne serpentarde pour que son mari lui demande son avis.

\- Toutefois ? Demanda Ron sans se douter d'aller dans le sens de sa femme.

\- Toutefois, ton fils commence vraiment à me faire peur Ronny. Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer mais il devient dangereux... Reprit Pansy .

\- Honey tu ne me vexeras jamais si tu me dis ce que tu penses franchement. L'encouragea Ron.

\- Ronny : je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Hugo trouvait un Retourneur de Temps. Il est probablement très malheureux pour en arriver là donc je crois que ton fils a vraiment besoin de l'aide d'un thérapeute. Hasarda Pansy avec le plus de tact possible pour ne pas heurter Ron, ni s'attirer son animosité.

\- Cela devient vraiment nécessaire n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Ron comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Hugo n'est pas fou mais il est vraiment confus et malheureux en ce moment donc il a probablement besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un capable de lui faire accepter la réalité. Insista Pansy avec diplomatie .

\- Tu pense qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, ni Hermione ?

\- Il a besoin de vous deux mais ça ne suffit pas à mon avis. Répondit Pansy prudente.

\- Tu crois que mon échec signifie que je suis un mauvais père ? Interrogea Ron anxieusement.

\- Non Ronny tu es un excellent père puisque tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'aider mais parfois les parents ont besoin d'aide. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant mais tu dois savoir que j'étais sur le point de demander de l'aide à un psychomage pour Saejin et moi en 2016 avant de ne plus y songer après la naissance puis la disparition de Kaiden. Confessa Pansy sincère dans l'espoir de convaincre son mari.

\- Tu voulais demander l'aide d'un spécialiste ? Demanda Ron légèrement rassuré sur ses capacités parentales si sa propre femme avait elle-même songé à une telle solution pour régler ses problèmes avec sa fille.

\- Oui Ronny car j'étais totalement dépassée face à l'agressivité croissante de ma fille donc j'avais fini par mettre mon orgueil de coté pour demander de l'aide. Ensuite, j'ai changé d'idée quand elle a changé d'attitude après la soi-disant mort de Kaiden. Insista Pansy.

\- Honey je t'avoue que je suis vraiment dépassé par le comportement d'Hugo : un jour il est raisonnable puis le lendemain il m'accable de reproches. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui. Avoua Ron honteux.

\- Ronny : tu ne dois pas avoir honte car c'est normal. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire moi non plus à ta place. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm je vais en discuter avec Hermione pour voir si elle accepterait l'aide d'un spécialiste.

\- J'espère qu'elle acceptera car votre fils a vraiment besoin d'aide pour accepter sa vie actuelle au lieu de finir coincé dans les années 80 à notre insu s'il finit par trouver un Retourneur de Temps et modifie nos vies. Dit Pansy.

\- Hugo serait coincé mais toi tu filerai de nouveau le parfait amour avec Toorj dans ce cas. Estima Ron songeur.

\- Ronny... Commença Pansy.

\- Moi en revanche, je m'occuperai du double de mon fils tout en étant malheureux auprès d'Hermione. En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment de quoi t'inquiéter Pansy car tu serais gagnante à tous les coups que tu sois avec ton ex ou moi contrairement à moi si je me retrouvais coincé avec Hermione toute ma vie. L'interrompit Ron soudainement jaloux.

\- Ronny : tu arrêtes tout de suite de dire des bêtises car ce n'est pas moi qui veut remonter le temps pour me rabibocher avec Toorj mais TON fils. C'est LUI veut m'éloigner de toi et expédier Roger à Salem, pas MOI. D'ailleurs, ton fils pourrait fort bien provoquer d'autres désastres s'il décidait finalement de nous éliminer avant même notre naissance Roger et moi en empêchant nos parents de se rencontrer par exemple ! C'est lui et moi ainsi que nos trois enfants qui sommes en danger, PAS TOI ! Se défendit Pansy vexée.

\- Oui c'est vrai excuse-moi. Se reprit Ron penaud.

\- Je ne veux absolument ps te perdre car je t'aime et je refuse également de voir disparaître nos trois merveilles. Alors ne commence pas à te faire des films sur Toorj et moi ou à me maltraiter moralement comme Hermione le faisait avec toi ! Insista sa femme.

\- Honey, je ne te ferai jamais ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ! Protesta Ron soudainement alarmé et qui prit conscience de l'énormité de ses propos injustes à l'égard de son épouse qui tentait de l'aider malgré les bêtises d'Hugo..

\- Je l'espère Ronny car tu me sembles jaloux de Toorj à l'improviste depuis l'autre jour et tu viens de me sortir des trucs débiles maintenant. Insista Pansy inquiète.

\- Pansy...

\- Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait: je ne veux pas te perdre Ronny mais je ne serai pas un Ron Bis si tu te transforme en Hermione Bis à cause des propos de ton fils. L'interrompit Pansy légèrement paniquée.

\- Je te jure que je ne le ferai pas ! Protesta doucement Ron après avoir noté l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son épouse.

\- Je l'espère. Insista Pansy inquiète.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre donc je te promets d'arrêter ces bêtises. C'est juste que je suis inquiet pour Hugo mais les aussi les conséquences de ses actes s'il parvenait à changer le passé. Affirma Ron pour la rassurer.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet pour ton fils Ronny mais ne te laisse pas avoir par Hugo sinon tu vas rentrer totalement dans son jeu. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà commencé ce soir puisque tu as commencé à délirer sur Toorj et moi. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Ron surpris.

\- Tu as écouté les propos de ton fils aujourd'hui et maintenant tu es jaloux au point d'imaginer des trucs sur Toorj ou moi. Or, ce genre d'idées ne te seraient jamais venues en tête si ton fils ne te les avait pas soufflées. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- Tu pense que mon fils me manipule pour me rendre jaloux, voire, m'inciter à te quitter ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

\- J'en suis convaincue Ronny ! Ton fils veut semer la zizanie entre nous mais aussi entre Hermione et Roger. Ronny, je ne sais pas s'il le fait de manière consciente ou non mais un professionnel pourrait peut-être aider ton fils à résoudre ses problèmes au lieu de continuer à détruire nos vies et surtout la sienne. Répondit Pansy.

\- Honey, je n'avais pas pensé que mon fils pouvait faire ces choses mais tu as probablement raison. Toutefois, je ne sais pas comment convaincre Hugo d'aller chez un psychomage. Avoua Ron rapidement convaincu par les propos de sa femme puisque lui-même manifestait maintenant une jalousie disproportionnée et s'en prenait à son épouse sans aucune raison. De plus, le sorcier se sentait vraiment dépassé par le comportement de son fils.

\- Parle-en avec Hermione pour voir si elle est d'accord. Ensuite, vous devez en discuter avec Hugo car il est majeur.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas nous écouter ? Demanda son mari.

\- A la limite, on peut toujours demander à Saejin ce qu'elle en pense et si elle veut bien en parler avec Hugo. Conclut Pansy._ »

* * *

Le sorcier acquiesça puis il nota enfin l'air préoccupé de sa femme et voulut la rassurer sur son absence de jalousie, néanmoins, Pansy confessa détenir également d'autres préoccupations. Elle confia enfin son trouble à son mari abasourdi qui compatit face à son déchirement au sujet de l'exhumation du cadavre de son père. Ronald était conscient qu'il ne serait jamais confronté à une telle chose mais le rouquin n'aurait pas supporté de devoir exhumer son frère Fred même pour le bien des autres. Aussi, Ronald contempla donc son épouse tout en songeant qu'il ne devait pas douter d'elle puisque la Serpentarde tentait de l'aider de son mieux tout en gérant ses propres problèmes. Il tenta de la réconforter avant de s'interrompre pour répondre à l'appel d'Hermione pendant que Pansy se retirait dans leur chambre :

« _ Ron j'ai parlé de tout ça avec Roger. Dit Hermione.

\- Qu'en pense-t-il ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Il est furieux au point d'accuser Hugo de vouloir nous séparer. Aussi, Roger veut que nous prenions des mesures toi et moi au sujet de notre fils.

\- Il a raison Hermione : Hugo tente de semer la zizanie entre nous et nos conjoints. Nous devons donc agir. Dit Ron.

\- Pansy en pense quoi ?

\- Pansy pense la même chose que Roger sur le fait qu'Hugo voudrait probablement nous voir de nouveau réunis toi et moi. Par contre, mon épouse n'est pas furieuse contre lui car elle comprend que notre fils est malheureux. Révéla Ron.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit aussi compréhensive. En revanche, Roger me reproche d'avoir trop gâté Hugo et mon mari dit que notre fils est incapable d'affronter sa vie d'adulte maintenant. Avoua Hermione.

\- Roger n'a pas tort Hermione : tu n'a jamais voulu poser des limites à nos enfants et tu me rabrouais quand je tentais de le faire. Rappela Ron.

\- Alors tout est de ma faute c'est ça ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Non j'ai mes torts moi aussi car j'aurais du m'imposer d'avantage au sujet de l'éducation de nos enfants. Estima Ron.

\- Je n'ai jamais été une partisane des réprimandes mais du dialogue. Affirma Hermione.

\- Moi aussi je suis pour le dialogue mais il faut parfois poser des limites. Bon Hermione ce n'est pas le moment de parler du passé mais de songer au présent. Or, nous avons un sérieux problème car Hugo est malheureux et il pourrait faire n'importe quoi si nous ne l'aidons pas. Dit Ron.

\- Notre fils n'a aucune tendance suicidaire ! Protesta Hermione inquiète.

\- Je sais mais il pourrait bien finir par trouver un Retourneur de Temps et rester coincé dans le passé.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire. Répliqua Hermione.

\- On devrait peut-être l'emmener consulter un thérapeute. Tenta Ron.

\- … (silence d'Hermione).

\- Hermione : tu es toujours là ? Tenta Ron au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oui. Répondit son ex de très mauvaise grâce.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer une telle chose mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Mon fils n'est pas fou Ron donc pourquoi devrais-je l'emmener chez un psy ? L'interrompit Hermione perturbée.

\- NOTRE fils n'est pas fou. _Souligna Ron. _Mais il a besoin d'aide.

\- Parce que tu me crois incapable de l'aider ? Protesta Hermione vexée.

\- Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour l'aider mais on n'y arrivera pas tous seuls car le trouble d'Hugo est très important. Insista Ron.

\- C'est toi qui le dis ! Je suppose que le psy est une idée de Pansy ? Reprit la sorcière furieuse.

\- Non c'est la mienne et ça fait des mois que j'y pense mais je n'osais pas t'en parler, ni à lui. Affirma Ron pour ne pas braquer son ex.

\- Je vois...

\- Ne crois pas que l'idée de l'emmener chez un thérapeute m'enchante mais il n'arrête pas d'alterner des crises de jalousie et des périodes de calme. Franchement, j'ai peur que la situation ne s'aggrave si on ne fait rien de plus que discuter avec lui ou le réprimander un peu. Avoua Ronald.

\- ...

\- Alors, je préfère emmener notre fils chez un psychomage ou un psy moldu si tu préfère plutôt que de de l'imaginer coincé dans le passé à notre insu s'il trouve un Retourneur de Temps un jour. Reprit Ronald.

\- Ron : comment on a pu en arriver là ? Interrogea Hermione troublée.

\- On a fait beaucoup d'erreurs tous les deux je suppose mais nous pouvons y remédier maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Insista Ron.

\- Peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais trouver un Retourneur de Temps et retourner dans le passé pour changer l'enfance d'Hugo. Après tout c'est ma faute, si nous nous sommes séparés et si notre fils n'a pas eu une enfance aussi sereine que tes cadets. Culpabilisa Hermione.

\- Tout n'est pas de ta faute Hermione ! Enfin, tu te vois vraiment utiliser un Retourneur de Temps et rester bloquée dans le passé après nous avoir rabiboché pour faire plaisir à Hugo ? Tu es consciente que cela te condamnerait à observer toute notre vie de loin sans intervenir pendant deux décennies ? Enfin, tu voudrais renoncer également à Roger ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Je serais très malheureuse si je devais en arriver là mais ce serait mieux que de voir mon fils malheureux. Tu ne sacrifierai pas ta vie actuelle pour assurer le bonheur d'Hugo ? Insista Hermione.

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour sauver celle d'Hugo si c'était nécessaire. Reconnut Ron songeur.

\- Quitte à renoncer à Pansy ? Insista Hermione.

\- Je renoncerai à tout pour sauver notre fils si c'était nécessaire mais j'espère ne jamais avoir besoin de renoncer à Pansy car je ne veux pas la perdre, ni nos trois enfants. Ce sont les seules choses qui pourraient me faire renoncer à un voyage dans le temps pour sauver Hugo. Confessa Ron troublé.

\- Mais tu renoncerai à ta femme et trois enfants si c'était vraiment la seule solution pour sauver Hugo ? Insista Hermione.

\- J'espère n'avoir jamais besoin de sacrifier qui que ce soit . Répondit Ron perturbé.

\- Je souhaite moi aussi ne pas avoir à le faire mais je le ferai si c'était nécessaire pour le bien-être d'Hugo et toi aussi probablement parce que tu es son père. Conclut Hermione

\- Bon, on n'a pas besoin de discuter de choses aussi débiles car Hugo n'a pas de Retourneur de Temps. Aussi, changeons de sujet: nous devons trouver un thérapeute compétent pour aider notre fils à accepter la réalité. Rétorqua Ron._ »

Le sorcier continua de discuter avec son ex sans se douter que Pansy était redescendue se faire une tisane et avait entendu la dernière partie de leurs propos puisque Ron avait activé le haut-parleur pour pouvoir tenir ses mains libres. La Serpentarde blessée songea qu'elle-même avait accepté de ne pas donner son ADN à Bora afin de ne pas perturber son mari et elle s'était même disputée avec Saejin sur ce sujet mais Ronny risquerait peut-être de l'effacer de sa vie pour le bien d'Hugo si cela devenait nécessaire. Le souvenir de la Pansy aux cheveux blancs assombrit les pensées de Pansy, néanmoins, la maîtresse des potions songea que Ronald avait probablement parlé ainsi sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses propos.

Effectivement, Ronny l'avait assuré de ne jamais laisser personne les séparer, ni effacer l'existence de leurs trois bambins. Aussi, ses propos n'étaient probablement pas sérieux, ni ceux d'Hermione qui aimait son Roger plus que tout. De plus, nul ne courrait aucun danger puisque ce « cher Hugo » ne détenait aucun Retourneur de Temps et irait voir un psy d'ici peu. La Serpentarde finit donc par se rassurer même si elle conserva cet épisode dans une petite partie de son esprit.

Entre-temps, Ron proposa à Hermione de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste demain afin de se mettre en contact avec le service de psychomagie puis il mit fin à la discussion avant de rejoindre son épouse. Ronald ne se doutait pas des états d'âmes de Pansy et la rassura donc de nouveau sur le fait que tout serait bientôt réglé puisque son ex et lui emmènerait leur fils chez un thérapeute dés que possible. Enfin il réitéra l'aimer. Une minute plus tard, Ronald voulut la cajoler un peu mais il s'interrompit après avoir reçu un appel d'Hugo qui lui demanda de venir le voir car il se sentait très seul. Ronald s'excusa auprès de sa femme et se rendit donc chez son fils.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les prochains chapitres ne porteront plus sur Hugo mais sur la malédiction et le sort de Severus Rogue. J'avoue que ce chapitre est assez lourd y compris pour moi et j'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire mais je ne voulais pas liquider Hugo en deux mots. **_

_**Que pensez-vous du plan d'Hugo ou encore de la réaction de chacun de ses parents ? Vous les trouvez faibles envers lui ou non ? D'après vous, un psychomage pourra-t-il aider Hugo et ses parents à régler tous leurs problèmes ? Que pensez-vous de l'opinion de Pansy à ce sujet: a-t-elle raison au sujet des desseins d'Hugo ? Elle devrait s'inquiéter au sujet de Ron ou non ?**_

_**Enfin que pensez-vous au sujet d'une éventuelle exhumation et autopsie du corps de Severus Rogue ? **_

_**A bientôt pour les lecteurs qui sont restés fidèles à cette fiction malgré ses nombreux remaniements. **_


	35. Un souvenir perdu et une seconde chance

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Mim qui m'a laissé une review sur La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent II. Malheureusement, elle a laissé ce message en tant que Guest donc je ne peux pas lui répondre en mp. Aussi, je réponds ici même s'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour lire ce message. Alors, la chronologie avait été ajoutée au fur et à mesure de l'histoire puis j'avais fini par la mettre en intro pour rajouter des éclaircissements progressifs. En fait, les premiers lecteurs connaissaient déjà tous les événements et c'était juste un rappel puisque j'avais remodelé l'histoire. Maintenant, je ne sais pas: il faudrait peut-etre que je modifie tous les fichiers pour mettre la chrono à la fin si de nouveaux lecteurs lisent cette fiction. _**

**_En fait, je ne pensais même plus avoir de nouveaux lecteurs pour La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent puisque la fiction a été modifiée à plusieurs reprises et donc plusieurs personnes ne suivent plus cette histoire. D'ailleurs peu de personnes continuent de suivre la partie IV. C'est dommage mais bon j'assume mes erreurs puisqu'il s'agissait de ma première vraie fiction après l'essai d'Au-delà des Apparences maintenant en pause pour le moment. _**

**_Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes ou des oublis, je m'excuse à l'avance mais je n'ai pas de beta et j'écris sur un clavier qwerty puisque je suis à l'étranger. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper aujourd'hui mais promis, je retournerai sur mes fichiers pour corriger les fautes. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions Mim mais n'hésite pas à en poser d'autres si besoin. _**

**_A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! _**

* * *

Après le départ de Ron, Naraantsuya contacta sa fille pour lui faire part d'une idée dans l'espoir de contourner l'opposition d'une partie du Magenmagot Britannique au sujet de la duplication du corps de Tobias. Pansy songeuse écouta son récit et lui donna son accord avant de contacter Toorj pour obtenir son aide. Après les explications de la Serpentarde, le mongol lui promit de se renseigner avant de lui demander si tout allait bien car il avait noté le ton préoccupé de sa voix. La Serpentarde le rassura de son mieux mais l'auror ne fut pas dupe après avoir appris que Ronald se trouvait chez Hugo manifestement déboussolé par sa rupture. Le sorcier salua ensuite son ex femme et raccrocha, néanmoins, il émit ensuite le vœu de ne pas la voir souffrir encore une fois à cause des délires d'Hugo ou la faiblesse évidente de Ron à l'égard de son gosse. Toorj s'efforça ensuite de chasser ses pensées pour rassurer Saejin qui avait entendu leur conversation mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le futur des époux Weasley...

Le lendemain matin Pansy reçut la réponse de Toorj avant d'en discuter avec Ron rentré tard dans la nuit en compagnie de son fils. Le sorcier constata avec soulagement la neutralité de sa femme qui acceptait la présence du jeune homme contrairement à Roger encore très remonté contre lui et qui ne voulait pas le laisser revenir chez sa mère pour le moment. Hermione avait donc laissé Ron emmener leur fils chez lui puisque le rouquin était parvenu à convaincre leur enfant de revenir au chalet au moins pendant quelques jours au lieu de rester tout seul.

Au moment du petit déjeuner, le jeune homme inquiet revit donc sa belle-mère mais il fut rassuré par son accueil amical malgré la rupture entre sa fille et lui ou encore ses projets de retours dans le passé. Durant la conversation, Pansy lui affirma qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu en toutes circonstances car la maison était celle de tous les enfants du couple. De plus, la jeune femme réitéra ne pas se mêler de ses histoires de cœur y compris avec Saejin. Par contre, Pansy lui demanda de faire enfin preuve de respect envers elle et ses enfants. Autrement, la jeune femme affirma à Hugo se montrer bien plus sévère que Ronald s'il se montrait irrespectueux.

Après ces éclaircissements, la sorcière s'occupa de ses trois cadets avant de se rendre au laboratoire où elle avait un rendez-vous important pendant que Ron recevrait Hermione au chalet pour discuter de la question du psychomage avec Hugo et elle.

* * *

Une fois parvenue à destination, la sorcière salua ses familiers, Adrian, Nott, Slughorn, Toorj, Harry et le Ministre également présents. Harry surpris écouta avec attention l'hypothèse de la jeune femme puis Kingsley s'entretint avec le chef des aurors au sujet des démarches à prendre. Il donna ses directives avant de promettre aux Rogue de respecter leur désir de discrétion. Naraantsuya révéla alors aux britanniques son désir de demander également la présence d'aurors mongols durant toute la procédure y compris l'ouverture de la tombe. De plus, Mrs Rogue-Panshriij avait entrepris les démarches nécessaire pour que son mari Severus Rogue obtienne la nationalité mongole à titre posthume grâce à leur mariage.

Harry resta sans voix face à cette nouvelle puis il s'interrogea sur les desseins des Rogue. En revanche, Kingsley comprit aussitôt l'idée de la sorcière et la félicita pour sa présence d'esprit car lui-même n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Naraantsuya se rengorgea sous ses compliments pendant qu'Harry finit par poser une question :

« _ En quoi la nationalité mongole pourrait aider Severus Rogue ?

\- Potter vous êtes toujours aussi peu réfléchi que durant vos cours de potions ! D'après vous quels avantages mon épouse pourrait obtenir si je devenais un citoyen mongol ? Intervint Rogue.

\- Je n'en vois aucun. Confessa Harry.

\- C'est très simple Harry : la demande des Rogue est bloquée par une partie du Magenmagot britannique mais ils pourraient déposer une autre demande auprès du Magenmagot mongol si Severus Rogue devient un ressortissant de la Mongolie sorcière. Expliqua Kingsley.

\- Mm, c'est une bonne idée : les mongols pourraient fort bien dupliquer le professeur chez eux sans que le Magenmagot britannique ne puisse l'en empêcher ! Réalisa Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Vous comptez donc emmener Tobias et la dépouille du professeur en Mongolie. Estima Harry.

\- Nous ne le ferons qu'en cas de nécessité et seulement si le Magenmagot britannique continue de nous entraver. Affirma Naraantsuya._ »

* * *

Harry approuva l'idée des Rogue avant de discuter avec Toorj au sujet de la collaboration entre leurs deux services durant l'ouverture de la tombe, l'exhumation du corps mais aussi l'autopsie, voire, le transfert de la dépouille en Mongolie si nécessaire. A la fin de la conversation, Kenji nota la préoccupation de sa sœur et affirma lui faire confiance au sujet de l'autopsie. Pansy le remercia, néanmoins, elle confessa son trouble face à une telle chose :

« _ Je me sens coupable à l'idée de pratiquer une autopsie sur notre père.

\- Eileen : ce n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Moi je suis dans mon cadre donc cela ne me fait « rien ». Aussi, je te donne ma permission si c'est ce que tu veux. Minimisa Rogue dans l'espoir d'aider sa fille.

\- Père je vous remercie de votre confiance, néanmoins, je me sens très mal à l'aise. Confessa Pansy.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres solutions si tu veux vérifier la validité de ton hypothèse ou non. Contesta Rogue en toute logique.

\- Enfin, tu as déjà participé à d'autres autopsies pour le compte des aurors quand il fallait déterminer quelles potions avaient provoqué la mort de certaines victimes. Se souvint Toorj.

\- Oui mais là il s'agit du corps de mon père donc ce n'est pas pareil. Confessa Pansy.

\- Nous pouvons la faire sans toi si tu préfères. Proposa Théodore.

\- Nos spécialistes peuvent également s'en charger. Intervint également Harry.

\- Les nôtres aussi. Dit Toorj.

\- C'est gentil de le proposer Messieurs mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que ma fille dirige cette autopsie et que le professeur Slughorn y assiste car ce sont les dernières personnes à avoir inspecté mon corps. Ils peuvent donc noter des détails qui pourraient vous échapper ou à d'autres spécialistes. Décréta Rogue extrêmement lucide .

\- Pansy : je préférerai moi aussi que tu dirige ou mieux encore que tu fasse cette autopsie toute seule, même si, c'est dur pour toi. Avoua Kenji.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna sa sœur.

\- Parce que tu tiens vraiment à notre père et tu feras de ton mieux pour préserver son enveloppe charnelle. Je ne veux pas que d'autre personnes touchent Père. Affirma Kenji.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous vexer messieurs mais je souhaite moi aussi que ce soit ma fille qui procède à l'autopsie. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Je trouve ça logique. Dit Kingsley songeur.

\- Je comprends. La rassura Nott songeur.

\- Vous procéderez donc à l'autopsie vous-même ou non Mrs Rogue ? Interrogea le Ministre.

\- Oui puisque ma famille le souhaite, néanmoins, j'aurais probablement besoin de l'assistance d'autres personnes dont le médicomage Nott et le professeur Slughorn s'il sont d'accord. Décida finalement Pansy malgré sa réticence._ »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Merci pour votre aide professeur Slughorn : j'aurai vraiment besoin de vous pour comparer l'état de la morsure sur le cou de mon père entre 1998 et maintenant. Reprit Pansy morose.

\- Mrs : on vous a manifestement levé un autre souvenir ! Constata Slughorn surpris.

\- Lequel ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé car je croyais que tous vos souvenirs vous avaient été restitués. Avoua Slughorn.

\- Lucius Malefoy m'a rendu ceux qu'il m'a enlevé mais je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous ceux que les gardes m'ont volé. Beaucoup sont manifestement irrémédiablement perdus. Expliqua Pansy dépitée.

\- Ce n'est pas certain Pansy : tu pourras peut-être les retrouver lorsque tu entreprendras enfin une thérapie et des séances d'hypnose. La consola Kenji.

\- Oui quand Eileen trouvera enfin un peu de temps pour elle, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment entre sa famille et son travail. Déplora Rogue.

\- En tout cas, de quel souvenir entendez-vous parler Mr Slughorn ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Avant la fermeture du cercueil, vous avez profité de l'absence de témoins hormis moi pour lancer plusieurs sorts afin de préserver le corps de votre père Mrs. Ensuite, vous avez déposé un chaste baiser d'adieux sur lui en guise de salut avant de vous cacher après avoir entendu les autres arriver pour fermer le cercueil. Révéla Slughorn.

\- Cela veut dire que le corps de notre père est peut-être intact ou du moins conservé dans l'état où vous l'avez trouvé après sa mort, c'est ça ? Interrogea Kenji stupéfait.

\- Je pense que oui, même si, je ne peux pas vous le garantir à cent pour cent. A l'époque, je croyais que votre sœur avait agi ainsi en raison de son admiration pour le professeur Rogue mais maintenant il est clair qu'elle désirait préserver la dépouille de votre père face aux ravages du temps. Estima Slughorn.

\- Eileen a toujours été très attentionnée envers moi. Enfin, ma fille s'est également montrée prévoyante car elle pourra trouver facilement ce qu'elle cherche si ma dépouille est en bon état. Constata Severus Rogue extrêmement fier de sa fille._ »

* * *

Un instant plus tard, Slughorn accepta la requête de Pansy puis les elfes portèrent la pensine de la jeune femme afin qu'il puisse y déposer son souvenir. La sorcière fut la première à les observer et constata la véracité des propos de Slughorn. La Serpentarde dissimula cependant son dépit face à cette nouvelle constatation des « défauts » de sa mémoire. Ensuite, Harry curieux lui posa une question ainsi qu'à Nott :

« - Si j'ai bien compris : vos recherches seront peut-être plus rapides si le corps du professeur est resté dans le même état qu'à sa mort ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux Serpentards.

\- C'est une possibilité mais rien n'est certain. En fait, je ne peux pas assurer que mes sorts ont tenu autant de temps car je ne me souviens pas de l'intensité de magie que j'ai employé pour les appliquer sur la dépouille de mon père. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Nous verrons bien Eileen. L'encouragea son père à sa manière.

\- Pans' : si le corps de ton père est resté figé dans le temps, cela veut dire que nous trouverons également du venin encore présent dans la blessure du professeur et non simplement quelques résidus comme sur les dépouilles décomposées depuis des lustres. Estima Nott pragmatique.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pourrez travailler plus efficacement si votre hypothèse se révèle juste Mrs Rogue. Conclut le Ministre d'un ton grave.

\- Exact maintenant que devons faire pour entamer la procédure ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Il faut que vous déposiez votre requête auprès des aurors._ »

En raison des circonstances, Toorj et Harry prirent les dispositions nécessaires pour la paperasse puis Harry affirma faire de son lieux pour abréger les délais mais c'était assez difficile dans un service complètement paralysé par la grève. Nott intervint en expliquant que les écoles et la crèche de _Green-Silver Wood _rouvriraient leurs portes aujourd'hui pour ne pas pénaliser les enfants ou les parents. La clinique continuerait également de fonctionner correctement tout comme la radio, le journal et la télévision pour couvrir tous les événements. Par contre, le reste des institutions du village feraient la grève.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Pansy put retourner à ses chaudrons avant de réaliser plusieurs potions pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ses pensées. Le soir, la jeune femme surprise nota l'arrivée de sa fille juste avant la fermeture du laboratoire. La Serpentarde la salua tout en s'interrogeant sur son appréhension visible à des kilomètres. Pansy se demanda si Saejin voulait lui annoncer sa démission de la clinique de Rigny, ce dont elle était déjà au courant. Une fois informée des faits, la maîtresse des potions n'avait pu s 'empêcher de déplorer ce nouvel abandon, néanmoins, elle était également consciente que sa fille ne pourrait pas travailler sereinement à la clinique auprès d'Hugo si ce dernier ne la laissait pas en paix.

La jeune femme se ressaisit et lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants car elle souhaitait établir le programme de demain avec son personnel. Saejin acquiesça tout en observant les employés de sa mère mais aussi sa grand-mère et son arrière-grand-mère également présentes ce soir car les deux femmes devaient discuter de certaines choses avec Pansy. Saejin nota aussi son grand-père Severus dans son cadre et s'interrogea sur la réaction de sa famille mais surtout sa mère qui ne s'attendait probablement à sa demande après toutes les récriminations de l'adolescente entre 2014 et 2016.

Effectivement, Saejin tenait sa mère injustement responsable de la rupture familiale et s'était mise à la détester au point de la blesser très souvent en reniant leur ressemblance ou encore son attrait pour les potions afin de ne pas devenir Pansy Bis aux yeux des gens en général. La jeune sorcière fit donc passer de très mauvais moments à sa génitrice et elle lui déclara même à plusieurs reprises son refus de reprendre la tradition familiale des potions dans l'espoir de la blesser. Jusqu'à l'autre jour, Saejin voulait donc trouver sa voie en dehors du giron maternel, néanmoins, elle n'était pas parvenue à s'intéresser vraiment à une autre carrière. Enfin, les événements vécus précédemment lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier son attrait pour les potions, ni son admiration face à sa mère.

A présent, Saejin espérait donc pouvoir devenir son apprentie mais elle craignait d'avoir perdu toutes ses chances après toutes ses frasques. Pire encore, la jeune femme redoutait que sa génitrice ne la prenne pas au sérieux et refuse de s'occuper d'elle afin de se dédier exclusivement à ses deux apprentis actuels en attendant de pouvoir en faire de même pour le petit Severus toujours en train de proclamer son désir de suivre ses traces.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les employés commencèrent à sortir du bureau de la maîtresse des potions et ils saluèrent Saejin qui put enfin entrer dans le bureau de sa mère. Cette dernière lui demanda si tout allait bien puis attendit qu'elle se décide à parler. Entre-temps, Saejin s'efforça de calmer son anxiété avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ J'ai démissionné de la clinique. Avoua Saejin avec appréhension.

\- Je sais : Rigny me l'a dit. Dit simplement sa mère tout en conservant un visage impassible pour le moment.

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Demanda sa fille inquiète.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu continues ta formation professionnelle auprès de Rigny mais Hugo n'accepte pas vraiment votre rupture et il a quelques problèmes. Aussi, je crois que tu fais bien de t'éloigner de lui pour le moment. Estima Pansy légèrement inquiète.

\- Euh... Balbutia Saejin gênée.

\- Bon, tu veux que je t'aide à trouver une formation auprès d'un autre vétomagique ? On est déjà en décembre mais le vétomagique du Chemin de Traverse n'a pas d'apprenti d'après ce que m'a dit Rigny donc tu pourrais aller lui parler si tu veux. Reprit la Serpentarde.

\- Non Maman : j'ai compris que le métier de vétomagique n'est pas pour moi. Avoua Saejin.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Pansy.

\- Tu es déçue. Constata Saejin dépitée.

\- Non je ne suis pas déçue mais inquiète Saejin car tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Je sais que tu es encore très jeune mais c'est bien d'avoir des objectifs. Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes. Répliqua sa mère.

\- En fait, j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire vraiment. Déclara Saejin.

\- Bien et tu veux faire quoi dans ce cas ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse.

\- Je voudrais devenir maîtresse des potions Confessa Saejin inquiète sans se soucier du regard inquisiteur de Rogue depuis son cadre._ »

* * *

Severus Rogue songea aux propos d'Odval au sujet de Saejin puis il se rendit à l'Impasse du Tisseur afin de communiquer la nouvelle à son épouse et sa mère stupéfaite. Noyan était également présent mais le jeune homme hilare ne prit pas la nouvelle au sérieux avant de contacter Scorpius ou encore Adrian abasourdi pour leur communiquer la dernière lubie de Saejin. Pendant ce temps, Pansy s'efforça de dissimuler sa stupéfaction avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Tu veux devenir une maîtresse des potions ? Interrogea la sorcière sincèrement surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as jamais manifesté ce genre de désirs avant. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire avant. Répliqua sa fille.

\- Comme je disais tout à l'heure, nous sommes en décembre donc les formations sont déjà commencées. Aussi, il te faudra donc attendre l'été prochain pour trouver un formateur. Estima sa mère d'un ton neutre.

\- En fait, je voudrais devenir ton apprentie, pas celle d'un potioniste ou un autre maître des potions. Rectifia Saejin.

\- … (silence incrédule de Pansy).

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi comme apprentie c'est ça ? Demanda Saejin déçue.

\- Saejin : tu voulais devenir potioniste quand tu étais petite mais ensuite tu m'as dit que tu trouvais ça nul et que tu ne suivrais jamais mes traces. D'ailleurs, tu n'as plus voulu faire de potions avec moi depuis donc je me demande si tu es en train de me faire une blague ou non. Rétorqua sa mère surprise.

\- Je sais que je ne me suis pas montrée cool avec toi pendant deux ans et qu'on n'a pas fait de potions ensemble depuis le départ de Papa mais ce n'est pas une blague. Dit Saejin gênée.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Interrogea Pansy incrédule.

\- Oui j'ai compris mon erreur et je voudrais qu'on fasse des potions ensemble comme avant. Expliqua Saejin.

\- Tu peux faire une potion avec moi un soir si tu veux mais cela ne signifie pas que tu es obligée de devenir mon apprentie. Estima Pansy.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je faire une formation chez quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu es ma mère ?

\- Justement : je suis ta mère donc ce serait mieux pour toi d'être suivie par une personne neutre qui pourra te juger correctement. Répondit Pansy.

\- Le règlement de la corporation n'interdit pas la formation d'un apprenti par ses parents puisque les examens d'admission au statut de potioniste puis de la maîtrise se font devant une commission. Protesta Saejin.

\- C'est vrai mais le contexte familial ne favorise pas un bon enseignement. En plus, nous avons un rapport très particulier toi et moi donc je ne suis pas certaine que nous puissions travailler ensemble.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas marcher : tu as bien fait ta formation auprès de ton père et tu as travaillé aussi avec Odval. Enfin, Granny Naraa a dit que tu étudiais également avec elle avant ton expulsion en 1998 ! Contesta Saejin.

\- Oui mais j'étais très motivée et je n'ai jamais contesté les décisions de mes parents, ni fait preuve d'insolence envers eux durant mon apprentissage. Saejin il faut savoir faire preuve de rigueur ainsi que de respect envers son maître des potions mais en es-tu vraiment capable ?

\- Oui. Répliqua sa fille.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu démarre au quart de tour quand tu t'énerves contre moi donc je ne crois pas pouvoir te former puisque tu contesteras probablement tous mes ordres comme en 2014. Répliqua sa mère._ »

* * *

Saejin peinée reconnut son caractère de cochon ou encore ses erreurs, néanmoins, elle affirma avoir changé depuis. De plus, la jeune femme estimait avoir le droit de faire au moins un essai comme les autres aspirants apprentis ou encore son petit frère Severus plus tard. Face à au silence de sa mère, la sorcière insista sur ce point :

« _ Maman tu as toujours insisté sur l'égalité entre tous tes enfants qu'ils soient de Papa ou de Ron donc pourquoi tu refuses de me donner une possibilité ?

\- Saejin je ne refuse pas de te donner une possibilité mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi dans mon laboratoire, ni assister à ton départ si tu finis par abandonner les potions au bout de quelque temps. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Et qui a dit que je vais abandonner ma formation ou qu'on va se disputer ? S'entêta Saejin.

\- Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir potioniste mais suivre ta propre voie très loin de la mienne. _Rappela Pansy troublée. _

\- ...

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu veux maintenant devenir mon apprentie. Tu veux vraiment devenir potioniste ou tu souhaite seulement apprendre ma recette pour pouvoir retourner dans le passé ensuite ? Interrogea Pansy songeuse.

\- Eej je comprends tes doutes après mon refus pendant longtemps ou l'attitude d'Hugo en ces jours mais je te jure que je veux vraiment devenir ton apprentie pour moi et pas pour changer le passé. Jura Saejin vexée mais consciente de ne pas devoir s'énerver sinon sa mère ne l'écouterait pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta soudaine lubie. Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas une lubie : j'adorais te regarder faire des potions et je voulais déjà devenir potioniste quand j'étais petite. Malheureusement le départ d'Aav m'a fait changé d'avis car je te considérais responsable et j'ai tout renié parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me dise que je te ressemblais. Avoua Saejin.

\- Chaque enfant veut se dissocier de ses parents, ce qui est normal. Répliqua sa mère.

\- Ouais mais bon je suis allée trop loin car j'ai continué de renier ce que je voulais faire vraiment. Avoua Saejin.

\- Tu peux suivre une formation chez un autre spécialiste dés l'année prochaine si tu désire vraiment devenir potioniste. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui mais tu es ma mère et l'une des meilleures donc je voudrai rester ici avec toi. Eej : tu me considère indigne d'apprendre tes techniques ou Severus est le seul de tes enfants qui a le droit de devenir ton apprenti ? Répliqua Saejin blessée.

\- Pourquoi tu mêles ton frère à cette histoire ? Protesta sa mère surprise.

\- Parce que Severus a toujours voulu faire des potions avec toi et tu aimes passer du temps avec lui. Rappela Saejin.

\- Oui j'aime passer du temps avec ton frère mais Severus passera un test comme tout le monde. Aussi, il deviendra mon apprenti uniquement s'il réussit cet examen car je ne fais pas de différence, ni de favoritisme. Répliqua sa mère.

\- Alors fais moi passer un test moi aussi comme tout le monde. S'entêta Saejin.

\- Saejin tu dois comprendre qu'au laboratoire je ne suis pas MAMAN mais MAÎTRESSE DES POTIONS donc ce n'est pas du tout la même chose .

\- Oui je sais ça. Affirma Saejin.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours gentille dans mon atelier car c'est un lieu de TRAVAIL donc il n'y a pas de place pour les tire-au-flancs ou les capricieux. Aussi, je ne veux pas investir mon argent ou mon temps sur une apprentie qui risque de me lâcher à tout moment comme elle l'a fait chez Rigny. Martela Pansy.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne te lâcherai pas. Promit Saejin.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment compris les dégâts que provoque le départ d'un apprenti car Rigny a été assez gentil pour te laisser partir sans te passer un savon, ni exiger son argent. Révéla Pansy.

\- De quel argent tu parles ? S'étonna Saejin.

\- Mm, je vois tu n'avais pas lu ton contrat d'apprentissage avec attention. Tu dois savoir qu'il y a une pénalité dans chaque contrat d'apprentissage : un apprenti qui démissionne sans aucun motif valable est ainsi contraint de rembourser tous les frais déjà engagés par son ex maître durant sa période chez lui. C'est la loi de l'apprentissage et c'est reconnu dans toutes les corporations. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Avoua Saejin penaude.

\- Or, ta démission à cause de ta rupture avec Hugo n'est pas un motif valable d'un point de vue légal.

\- Rigny ne m'a rien dit au sujet de la pénalité. Avoua Saejin.

\- Parce que Rigny est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que la vétomagie n'est manifestement pas ta vocation contrairement à Hugo qui deviendra un bon vétomagique un jour s'il arrête ses bêtises.

\- J'ai compris Eej mais tout est arrangé puisque Rigny n'a pas demandé d'argent. Dit Saejin.

\- Il s'est montré très gentil car tu es ma fille. Toutefois, lui as fait perdre du temps et des gallions donc il n'était pas question de ne rien lui rembourser.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Eej ? Interrogea Saejin tombée des nues.

\- La formation d'un apprenti vétomagique est un gros investissement qui n'est malheureusement pas financé par les corporations, ni le Ministère. Rigny t'avait acheté du matériel pour ton second semestre à la clinique et comptait te former à certaines pratiques. Enfin, il t'a aussi permis de loger au refuge avec Hugo. Aussi, j'ai insisté pour rembourser Rigny afin de clore la question et rompre légalement ton contrat sans problèmes. Par contre, évite de dire ça à ton père car Aav n'a plus l'argent des Adiriig et il doit faire attention à ses économies donc je ne veux pas qu'il me rende une partie des frais. Révéla Pansy.

\- Je suis désolée car je n'en savais rien : j'espère que tu n'as pas du débourser beaucoup d'argent… S'excusa Saejin honteuse._ »

* * *

Pansy ne lui révéla pas le montant déboursé, néanmoins, elle espérait bien ne pas devoir rembourser un autre maître si sa fille changeait souvent de vocation. Enfin, la Serpentarde inquiète expliqua à sa fille sa crainte de la voir partir définitivement loin d'elle si son enfant n'acceptait pas son autorité en tant qu'apprentie. Saejin tenta alors de la rassurer puis de la convaincre de lui accorder au moins un essai malgré toutes ses erreurs avant de baisser sa tête à la vue de la réticence de sa mère. La Serpentarde poussa un soupir face à l'accablement de son enfant puis elle finit par reprendre la parole :

« _Tu sais faire de très bonnes potions mais la formation d'un potioniste n'est pas aussi simple que tes cours de potions à l'école de magie. Déclara Pansy.

\- J'en suis consciente. Répondit Saejin.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas et les autres aspirants apprentis ne le sont pas non plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient confrontés à la réalité. La formation de base du potioniste est très ingrate ainsi que difficile donc les personnes peu motivées finissent par abandonner rapidement. Insista Pansy.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas ma formation. Promit Saejin.

\- Ne crois pas que je te prendrai sous mon aile comme ça sur un coup de tête même si tu es ma fille.

\- Je sais mais je veux vraiment devenir ton apprentie. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir faire ta formation dans mon laboratoire ? Mes parents ne m'ont pas fait de cadeaux, ni Odval parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas me voir me reposer sur mes lauriers,ni assister aux critiques des gens sur mes capacités sous le prétexte que j'étais de leur sang. J'ai donc gagné mon titre toute seule Saejin et tout le monde me respecte pour ça parce que les potionistes l'ont très bien compris. Aussi, je ferai pareil avec toi si tu deviens mon apprentie un jour. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Je sais et je ne me plaindrais pas si tu m'acceptes. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Insista Saejin.

\- La confiance se gagne Saejin tout comme une place parmi mes apprentis. Il n'y a pas de privilèges chez moi donc tu devras passer un test comme les autres si jamais j'accepte de te donner une chance. Dit Pansy

\- Je le ferai si tu me le permets. Jura Saejin qui reprit un peu d'espoir._ »

* * *

Les deux femmes se tournèrent ensuite vers la porte après avoir entendu du bruit. Une minute plus tard, des coups retentirent puis la maîtresse des potions autorisa l'entrée de ses visiteurs. La sorcière contempla sa grand-mère, sa mère, Noyan hilare ou encore Scorpius également présent. Elle demanda donc la raison de leur présence puis Severus Rogue arriva dans son cadre avant de lui révéler avoir informé la famille de la requête de Saejin. Pansy haussa un sourcil et prit un ton roguien pour demander la raison de leur intrusion. Naraantsuya ne se laissa cependant pas impressionner par sa fille et prit la parole :

« _ Ta fille a changé plusieurs fois d'orientation donc son soudain désir de faire des potions ne me semble pas sérieux.

\- C'est à moi d'évaluer sa motivation puisqu'elle s'est adressée à moi et pas à toi. Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton poli mais tranchant pour faire comprendre son refus de discuter de ça en famille et encore moins en public devant Scorpius.

\- Le travail ne me fait pas peur et puis j'ai toujours aimé les potions même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer ouvertement. Confessa Saejin.

\- Mm, je me souviens que tu ne voulais absolument pas ressembler à ta mère quand ton professeur de potions pensait que tu pourrais devenir une brillante potioniste, voire, une maîtresse des potions. Rappela Odval d'un ton sévère en songeant à toutes les disputes entre Saejin et sa mère jusqu'en 2016.

-Je sais. Dit simplement Saejin.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux devenir son apprentie maintenant ? Interrogea Odval d'un ton froid.

\- Je sais de ne pas m'être bien comportée mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance non ? Se défendit Saejin.

\- Granny… S'interposa Pansy.

\- Non Pansy : je n'oublie pas ce que Saejin t'a fait vivre pendant son adolescence donc je te défendrai toujours envers et contre tous y compris ta fille si nécessaire. Insista Odval qui avait assisté aux diatribes violentes de Saejin puis le désespoir de Pansy face à l'hostilité croissante de sa fille.

\- Je sais Granny et je t'en remercie mais je veux en discuter avec elle. Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton très respectueux pour ne pas heurter sa grand-mère car la jeune femme était consciente que son aïeule voulait seulement la protéger après l'avoir vue souvent malmenée par sa gamine.

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir par Saejin : cette petite est intelligente mais trop capricieuse par moment. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'emballe pour quelque chose avant d'abandonner quelques semaines plus tard. S'entêta sa grand-mère bien plus rancunière que sa petite fille.

\- Ma mère a raison : Saejin ne peut pas donc débarquer ici comme une fleur et exiger de devenir ton apprentie en deux, trois mouvements. Estima Naraantsuya également très sévère envers sa petite fille.

\- Oui je comprends vos propos mais Saejin s'est adressée à moi donc c'est à moi de prendre une décision. Conclut Pansy.

\- Eileen a raison : c'est à elle de décider. De toute façon, Saejin est probablement consciente que nous ne favorisons pas nos enfants ou petits-enfants donc elle va en baver si elle devient l'apprentie de sa mère. Intervint Rogue.

\- Oh je ne crois pas que Saejin tiendra longtemps car elle change d'avis tout le temps. Estima son épouse.

\- Eej ça suffit: cette discussion concerne seulement ma fille et moi alors ne vous en mêlez pas. Laissez Saejin tranquille maintenant au lieu de l'accabler de reproches inutiles. Dit Pansy pour défendre sa fille peinée par le manque de confiance de ses grand-parents ou encore Odval. _ »

Naraantsuya poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Odval pour obtenir son appui. La vieille sorcière haussa simplement les épaules tout en conservant un silence prudent. Toutefois, la vieille mongole éprouvait une immense inquiétude pour Pansy car elle estimait que Saejin était aussi rebelle, et ingrate que Naraantsuya au même age. Malgré tout son amour pour sa fille ou encore son arrière-petite-fille, la vieille femme chérissait par-dessus tout Pansy pratiquement devenue la fille dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Effectivement, l'adolescente s'était accrochée à elle dés les premiers jours de son arrivée en Mongolie et écoutait ses conseils ou au moins discutait avec elle pour comprendre ses motivations, voire, trouver un compromis au lieu de se rebeller si les deux femmes n'étaient pas d'accord sur certains sujets.

Ainsi, Pansy ne l'avait jamais repoussée, ni ne s'enfuit sur un coup de tête comme sa mère. Elle comprit également les craintes de sa grand-mère au sujet d'une éventuelle grossesse quand la jeune femme voulut donner des cadets à Saejin. Pansy avait donc promis à Odval de ne jamais tenter une telle chose tant qu'elle ne détenait pas une potion valable, voire, d'avorter en cas de risques pour sa survie. Odval était ensuite restée auprès de sa petite fille pour l'aider de son mieux et put participer à la vie de Pansy. La sorcière était également présente durant les déboires de sa petite fille au point de lui servir de confidente après la fin de son mariage et les tourments causés par l'hostilité de Saejin. Aussi, Odval n'entendait pas voir sa chère Pansy s'emballer puis rester déçue par son propre enfant si sa gamine se lassait rapidement de sa nouvelle lubie.

* * *

Entre-temps, Scorpius inquiet songea à Saskia en train de préparer ses Aspics tout en rêvant de devenir l'apprentie de Pansy l'année prochaine. Toutefois, le jeune homme savait que la Serpentarde prenait rarement plus de trois apprentis à la fois car elle désirait s'occuper de chacun d'eux correctement. Scorpius calcula que lui-même effectuait sa deuxième année d'apprentissage tout comme Noyan donc cela signifiait que Pansy n'avait pensé prendre qu'un seul apprenti supplémentaire en septembre l'année prochaine. Malheureusement, la soudaine lubie de Saejin risquait de changer la donne et d'exclure Saskia si la fille de la maîtresse des potions finissait par rester.

Scorpius fronça donc les sourcils et voulut donc protester, néanmoins, le sorcier se ravisa après avoir entendu la requête polie mais ferme de la maîtresse des potions qui congédia tout le monde y compris son père afin de discuter avec sa fille en privé. Une fois seules, Saejin répondit donc aux questions de sa mère qui lui fit pratiquement subir un véritable interrogatoire digne de Rogue à Poudlard dans ses « meilleurs jours ». La maîtresse des potions n'utilisait pas de paroles venimeuses, ni la violence, néanmoins, elle se montra extrêmement sévère car elle voulait vraiment s'assurer de la motivation de son enfant. Enfin, Pansy prit une décision au bout de trois heures :

« _ Tu as droit à un essai comme tout le monde.

\- Merci Eej. S'enthousiasma Saejin.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite car ta période d'essai sera bien plus longue que celle des autres. Précisa sa mère.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais te faire passer un test comme tous mes aspirants apprentis puis tu pourras rester au laboratoire si tu le réussis. Toutefois, ta période d'essai durera jusqu'au mois de septembre 2020 afin que je puisse m'assurer de ton sérieux cette fois-ci. Déclara Pansy.

\- Euh mais je ferais quoi pendant cet essai si je commencerai ma première année qu'en septembre seulement ?

\- En fait tu commenceras ta première année tout de suite comme mes autres apprentis car tu seras évaluée dés ta période d'essai donc cela comptera pour ton apprentissage mais seulement si tu restes. Autrement, tu auras perdu ton temps comme lors de ton travail au dojo puis à la clinique. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu as peur que je m'en aille n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa Saejin.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier ta tendance à fuir de vrais engagements non ? Que ce soit pour ton mariage avec Munkhe ou pour ton travail au dojo de ton père puis ton apprentissage à la clinique. Or, je te l'ai dit : un apprenti coûte du temps et de l'argent à son maître. Je ne veux donc pas investir sur toi pour rien, ni rester déçue si tu t'en vas parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je ne te décevrais pas cette fois-ci. Jura Saejin.

\- Je l'espère bien Saejin et surtout je souhaite que ce soit vraiment ce que tu veux sinon tu ne me décevras pas seulement moi mais surtout toi-même. Affirma sa mère.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Tu es consciente que si je te donne une chance, les autres vont me prendre pour quelqu'un de faible envers toi ? Insista sa mère.

\- Je sais mais je leur montrerai qu'ils ont tort et que tu fais bien de croire en moi. Affirma Saejin consciente que seule sa mère lui accordait une chance parmi les membres de leur famille

\- Je t'accorde un test : à toi de me prouver qu'on peut te faire confiance et que les autres se trompent. Répliqua Pansy en bonne Serpentarde.

\- Je sais et tu ne seras pas déçue. Par contre, j'espère que Scorpius va m'accepter parce qu'il n'a pas l'air content.

\- Scorpius sait que je ne prends pas plus de trois apprentis en général donc il a peur que tu ne « vole » la place de Saskia en septembre. Révéla Pansy.

\- Eej : je ne veux voler la place de personne mais j'ai droit à ma chance comme tout le monde donc Scorpius doit l'accepter. S'entêta Saejin peu désireuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Exact donc ne te laisse pas conditionner par les autres y compris tes grands-parents si tu veux vraiment entrer au laboratoire.

\- Tu vas vraiment refuser de prendre Saskia l'année prochaine ? Demanda cependant Saejin.

\- Cette gamine a de vraies capacités donc je pourrai fort bien faire une exception si elle réussit son test. Enfin, on verra bien si cette question sera toujours d'actualité en septembre car je ne sais pas si tu réussiras ton test ou si tu seras toujours au laboratoire à ce moment-là. Décréta sa mère.

\- Je serai toujours là. Promit Saejin.

\- Nous verrons bien. Bon, je te convoquerai dans quelques jours pour te soumettre à un test.

\- Merci pour ta confiance Eej. Conclut Saejin consciente des peurs de sa mère._ »

* * *

Saejin retourna ensuite chez son père pendant que Pansy contacta Adrian pour lui demander de venir. Le serpentard la rejoignit rapidement et écouta ses propos avec attention avant de prendre parole :

« _ Je suis content que tu ai accepté de donner une possibilité à ta fille.

\- J'espère avoir bien fait.

\- C'est ta fille Pansy : elle a droit à une chance comme tout le monde même si je ne sais pas si c'est encore un caprice ou si elle est sérieuse cette fois-ci. En revanche, elle t'en aurait voulu si tu avais refusé. Estima Adrian.

\- Ma fille est très douée en potions donc je sais déjà qu'elle va probablement réussir mon test. Le problème c'est qu'elle s'enthousiasme pour un truc pendant un moment avant de tout abandonner. Or, je n'aimerai pas qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est dur d'être parent mais il faut assumer et aider nos gosses de notre mieux même s'ils peuvent nous décevoir parfois. Répondit Adrian.

\- Adrian je sais qu'on a déjà parlé de Saskia et je t'avais dit qu'elle obtiendrait probablement sa place parmi nous en septembre . Commença Pansy.

\- Je sais que tu ne prends pas plus de trois apprentis en général. Je suis aussi conscient que tu formeras ta fille seulement si cela en vaut la peine. Alors il ne serait pas juste de la priver de cette opportunité, même si, cela signifie que je dois chercher un autre formateur pour Saskia. Enfin, cela ne changera rien entre toi et moi. L'interrompit le Serpentard pour la rassurer.

\- Je te remercie pour cette marque d'amitié sincère mais comme tu l'as souligné tout à l'heure, j'ai déjà pris plus de trois apprentis une fois donc je pourrais fort bien le refaire. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu prendrais aussi Saskia au laboratoire si elle réussit son test? Interrogea Adrian.

\- Ta fille est très prometteuse Adrian donc j'aimerais bien la former également. Confirma Pansy.

\- Je t'avoue que ta décision me soulage car elle veut vraiment devenir ton apprentie.

\- Je ne me laisse pas échapper une apprentie aussi prometteuse. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Serpentard un jour… Commença Adrian.

\- Serpentard toujours. Conclut Pansy. _ »

Les deux Serpentards discutèrent encore un moment puis ils décidèrent de parler du projet de la jeune femme seulement à Saskia pour la rassurer sur ses chances d'intégrer le laboratoire si elle réussissait son test. Par contre, les deux sorciers lui ordonneraient de ne rien révéler aux autres jusqu'au test. De plus il estimaient qu'un peu de saine compétition entre les apprentis ne ferait pas de mal à Saejin manifestement habituée à des traitements spéciaux au dojo de Papa ou encore à la gentillesse de Rigny à la clinique.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ah, je n'avais donné aucune indication sur le nombres de semaines passées depuis le début des expériences donc il me semblait utile de préciser que quelques mois étaient passés. Nous sommes donc en décembre 2019 maintenant.**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Naraantsuya au sujet de la nationalité mongole ou sa possible duplication en Mongolie si les choses ne changent pas en Grande-Bretagne ? D'après vous, le corps de Rogue est intact ou non ? Pansy fait-elle bien de procéder elle-même à l'autopsie ? Enfin que pensez-vous de sa discussion avec Saejin, l'attitude de ses familiers face à la demande de sa fille ou encore sa décision de lui laisser une chance ? **_


	36. Un cadeau de Noël à l'avance

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

_**Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier Luffynette, Patate et Lola, j'avoue que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs suivaient la fiction car je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour ce qui est de mes propos de l'autre jour, je répondais à Min dans l'intro du chapitre 35 parce que je ne peux pas répondre directement aux guest. J'ai commencé à corriger les chapitres mais ça va me prendre du temps (j'en suis au chapitre 20 de la première partie) et moi-même je reconnais que certaines erreurs sont présentes. De plus, l'histoire a bien changé depuis ma planification au début et franchement, j'aurais parfois changé certains détails ;) type: j'aurais du faire naître Saejin avant sans toute cette histoire de Retour dans le passé, j'aurais pu faire AUSSI que Toorj est parti à cause de l'arrivée surprise de Kaiden et son impression d'avoir été trahi au lieu de toute l'histoire sur sa mère adoptive. Qui sait, je ferais peut-être une réécriture un jour (beaucoup le font dans les fictions écrites en anglais mais je ne sais pas si ça se fait du coté des francophones) mais je laisserai aussi cette version dans ce cas. **_

_**En tout merci beaucoup pour tes compliments mais aussi tes critiques Patate, je les ai lu avec attention et j'essaierai de m'améliorer. Pour ce qui est de la fin heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas, elle y sera. Par contre, l'histoire a beaucoup évolué depuis l'écriture des premiers chapitres donc il y a aura bien une seconde fin pour bien des personnages. Après, je ne sais pas si cette seconde fin doit être insérée ici ou dans un os à part. Lola tu as raison sur le fait que c'est très dur de pratiquer l'autopsie sur son propre père mais Pansy n'a pas le choix.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Entre-temps, Ron et Hermione avaient du se damner pour convaincre Hugo de se rendre chez un psychomage. A la fin, Ron était parvenu à lui faire accepter cette idée uniquement en affirmant que Saejin considérerait probablement ce fait comme un geste de bonne volonté de la part de son ex petit ami. Le rouquin n'aimait pas utiliser les méthodes des Serpentards pour arriver à ses fins, néanmoins, il estimait que c'était le seul moyen d'emmener Hugo chez un thérapeute. Effectivement, le jeune homme contacta son ex petite amie le soir afin de lui faire part de _son idée :_

_« __ J'ai décidé d'entreprendre une thérapie pour affronter mes problèmes.

\- C'est très bien Hugo. Approuva Saejin.

\- Tu es contente ? Demanda aussitôt Hugo car le jeune homme comptait se rendre chez le psy uniquement dans l'espoir de reconquérir son ex ensuite.

\- Oui mais n'oublie pas une chose Hugo : c'est pour toi que tu dois faire ça, pas pour me faire plaisir. Insista Saejin.

\- Oui je sais. Mentit Hugo.

\- Bon, je suis vraiment contente que tu aie décidé d'agir.

\- Tu vois, je fais des efforts et je suis en train de changer donc tu veux prendre un verre avec moi ce soir pour en discuter ? Proposa Hugo.

\- Non Hugo, c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas possible. Répondit Saejin.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop tôt Hugo donc c'est mieux si on reste chacun de notre coté pour le moment. Rétorqua Saejin.

\- Tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- Non mais je veux rester un peu tranquille.

\- Saejin : tu finiras par me redonner une chance ou non ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- je ne sais pas Hugo. En tout cas pour le moment c'est non car tu me fais peur à cause de ton désir de retourner dans le passé. Enfin, tu m'as énormément déçue en te montrant aussi avide et jaloux de notre fratrie. Franchement, je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu déteste ma mère, mes frères ou nos cadets. Révéla Saejin.

\- Je te promets que je ne pense plus ces choses. Jura Hugo.

\- Tu dois me le prouver Hugo et surtout tu dois régler tes problèmes.

\- Je te promets de les régler: je vais aller chez le psychomage très rapidement puis tout ira bien. Insista Hugo.

\- Il faut du temps pour que ça marche alors tu dois bien suivre toutes tes séances. Décréta Saejin.

\- Quand pourrons-nous nous voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hugo : je serais très occupée à partir de demain donc je pense qu'on ne se verra pas avant un bon moment. Éluda Saejin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais peut-être travailler au laboratoire et je garderai Bora durant mon temps libre. Prétexta Saejin._ »

* * *

A la fin de leur conversation, Saejin l'encouragea de son mieux de nouveau et lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa thérapie. Hugo raccrocha puis il demanda à son père de lui prendre un rendez-vous chez un psychomage privé car il ne tenait pas à fréquenter l'un des thérapeutes de Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione curieuse demanda la raison de son choix :

« _ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rencontrer l'un des psychomages de Sainte-Mangouste : ce sont les meilleurs tu sais ?

\- Peut-être mais ils ne sont pas très discrets. Estima Hugo.

\- Un psychomage est tenu au secret professionnel. Le rassura Hermione.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas que les gens me voient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital sinon ils sauront que je consulte un psy. Protesta Hugo.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé Hugo et j'ai trouvé un psychomage qui pourrait te suivre sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Intervint Ron.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Cormac Mac Laggen. Dit Ron.

\- Mais ce type est une baudruche mégalomane ! Protesta Hermione.

\- En public oui mais c'est un excellent professionnel apparemment. En plus, Mac Laggen a un gros avantage par rapport aux autres. Affirma Ron.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Cormac a ouvert son cabinet chez lui à Pré-au-lard et il a connecté une cheminée spéciale pour que les patients se rendent dans sa salle d'attente sans rencontrer les autres. Ainsi, c'est plus discret. Dit Ron qui avait obtenu cette information de Mylena.

\- Ce serait l'idéal dans ce cas car personne ne saurait que je vois un psychomage ! Estima Hugo._ »

Hugo demanda donc à son père de prendre rendez-vous avec Mac Laggen qui accepta de les recevoir demain avant d'autoriser la connexion de la cheminée du chalet des Weasley à sa salle d'attente. Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit donc les deux hommes au chalet de Ron à dix-huit heures puis ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette avant de se retrouver dans un salon confortable et chaleureux qui servait de salle d'attente. Cormac Mac Laggen vint aussitôt les accueillir avant de les inviter à s'asseoir face à un service à thé et des biscuits écossais posés sur la table basse. Le thérapeute profita de cette collation pour tenter de mettre les trois sorciers à l'aise. Cormac discuta donc de tout et de rien avec eux en attendant qu'ils se décident à lui révéler la raison de leur visite puisque Ron n'avait pas osé lui donner de détails.

Durant son bref entretien avec le thérapeute, Ronald réalisa que Mac Laggen perdait son attitude maniérée lorsqu'il exerçait son rôle de psychomage. Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit assez en confiance pour évoquer brièvement le « malaise » d'Hugo puis ce dernier accepta de suivre Mac Laggen dans son bureau afin d'en discuter. Après leur départ, les parents attendirent Hugo dans la salle d'attente où ils tournèrent en rond malgré la présence des biscuits, les revues ou encore les tableaux. Les deux sorciers finirent par se regarder en chiens de faïence mais aucun d'eux ne prit la parole. A la fin de la séance, Mac Laggen accompagna Hugo jusqu'à la salle d'attente puis il le salua en affirmant attendre sa visite dans deux jours. Hermione déçue comprit alors que qu'un seul rendez-vous ne suffirait pas pour régler le problème de son fils puis les trois sorciers retournèrent chez Ron. Une fois rentré, Hugo refusa de leur révéler les propos échangés durant la séance, néanmoins, il confessa son désir de retourner voir Mac Laggen.

Les jours suivants, Ronald s'organisa donc pour accompagner Hugo au cabinet de Cormac Mac Laggen avant ou après le travail de son fils à la clinique puisque Rigny lui accordait toujours sa confiance et continuait de le former. Le rouquin attendait la fin de chaque rendez-vous dans la salle d'attente avant de ramener son fils au chalet. Ce geste simple était sa manière à lui de montrer son soutien à Hugo qui appréciait manifestement cette attention. En revanche, Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise face au thérapeute et ne revint pas au cabinet, néanmoins, Ron ne condamnait pas son ex puisque ce n'était pas facile de gérer ces choses. De son coté, Pansy avait accueilli Saejin au laboratoire car son enfant avait brillamment réussi son test sous le regard suspicieux de Scorpius contraint de reconnaître les qualités de la jeune femme. Le sorcier ne faisait pas de cadeaux à la jeune femme qui ne se plaignait cependant pas à sa mère car elle estimait devoir régler ce problème toute seule si elle désirait obtenir de nouveau le respect de Malefoy junior devenu très froid à son égard malgré leur amitié précédente.

Depuis son admission au laboratoire, la jeune femme avait découvert un univers fort différent de celui entrevu pendant les cours de potions de l'école de magie. Aussi, elle ne se reposait plus sur ses lauriers après avoir réalisé que ses connaissances actuelles ne lui suffisaient pas pour répondre aux attentes de sa mère. Pour la plus grande satisfaction des employés de Pansy, la Serpentarde ne faisait effectivement aucune preuve de favoritisme à l'égard de sa fille et exigeait même d'avantage de sa part que de celle de ses autres apprentis. Toutefois, Saejin ne s'en plaignait pas après avoir compris que cela lui assurait une certaine légitimité aux yeux des membres du laboratoire hormis Scorpius secrètement déçu de voir que la place de Saskia était maintenant prise. Le jeune homme ne se doutait pas des propos d'Adrian et Pansy, ni de la tranquillité de Saskia priée de garder le secret, même si, elle avait déjà été rassurée par son père sur le fait qu'elle aurait droit à sa chance.

* * *

Rassuré par la bonne volonté de son fils et de Saejin, Ron crut pouvoir souffler un peu, néanmoins, il dut faire face à une nouvelle contrariété au moment où le sorcier voulut organiser l'anniversaire de Kaiden et Bora à la pâtisserie de Naé. Effectivement, le sorcier comptait en parler avec Pansy ainsi que Toorj durant sa pause-déjeuner, néanmoins, les deux autres le devancèrent en lui demandant de venir discuter avec eux chez l'auror. Ron curieux se rendit donc chez le Mongol où les deux sorciers se demandaient comment aborder le sujet. Face à leur embarras, Ron tenta de les mettre à l'aise en évoquant la fête d'anniversaire des enfants mais il ne s'attendait pas au refus des deux sorciers :

« _ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que les enfants ne fêtent pas leur anniversaire ensemble cette fois. Dit Toorj.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

\- Nous avons peur peur qu'Hugo n'accepte pas sa rupture avec Saejin et qu'il tente de la convaincre de se remettre ensemble s'ils se rencontrent durant la fête . Avoua Pansy.

\- Hugo et Saejin finiront bien par se revoir à un moment ou un autre. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Oui mais c'est trop tôt pour le moment. Estima Toorj.

\- Ils devront bien se voir pendant les fêtes de noël. Estima Ron surpris.

\- Non : Saejin restera chez son père pour Noël cette année. Révéla Pansy.

\- Comment ça : elle ne passera pas la veille ou le jour de Noël avec toi ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

\- Je la vois tous les jours au laboratoire donc ce n'est pas grave. Dit Pansy troublée mais qui s'efforçait de se montrer impassible.

\- Oui mais ta fille doit donc passer du temps avec toi durant les fêtes également et pas seulement avec son père par le caleçon de Merlin ! Protesta Ron pas du tout désireux de voir sa femme privée de l'un de ses enfants.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour convaincre ma fille de rester avec moi mais elle préfère ainsi et Pansy est d'accord. Dit seulement Toorj d'un ton poli pour ne pas envenimer la situation même s'il estimait que Ron ne devait pas se mêler de ces choses puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rose ou des jumelles dont il était question mais de Saejin donc sa fille à PANSY et LUI: TOORJ.

\- Mais pourquoi ta fille ne veut pas passer les fêtes avec nous ? Insista Ron auprès de sa femme.

\- Ronny ce n'est pas un caprice de la part de Saejin mais une sage décision car ton fils lui a fait peur et je t'avoue que ses gestes m'inquiètent. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Ce matin, Hugo est venu au laboratoire car il voulait voir Saejin mais ma fille a refusé de le recevoir donc Noyan ne l'a pas laissé entrer. Dit Pansy.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Ron.

-Et alors: Hugo a sonné à ma porte tout à l'heure parce qu'il a su que ma fille comptait déjeuner avec moi. C'est donc moi qui lui ai ouvert et je lui ai dit que Saejin ne voulait pas le voir. Hugo ne m'a pas cru avant de commencer à s'énerver au point de me traiter de menteur. A la fin, ma fille nous a rejoint sur le perron pour confirmer mes propos, même si, votre fils n'était pas content. Affirma Toorj.

\- Ah… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Interrogea Ron soudainement inquiet et qui comprenait maintenant l'anxiété des parents.

\- Il a fini par partir mais bon ma fille est un peu stressée depuis donc elle se repose dans sa chambre maintenant. Écoutez Ron : votre fils n'est pas méchant mais il a besoin de temps pour accepter la situation. Aussi, je crois que c'est mieux pour lui s'il ne voit pas du tout Saejin pour le moment. Estima Toorj.

\- Je vais lui parler et je vous promets que tout s'arrangera très vite car ce n'est pas juste que ma femme soit privée de sa fille. Dit Ron inquiet par la vision des conséquences des gestes de son fils.

\- Ronny ne t'inquiète pas car je vois ma fille tous les jours au laboratoire donc ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ou du moins, je l'espère. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mouais… Grommela Ron.

\- En tout cas, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour que Kaiden et Bora puissent fêter leur anniversaire ensemble. Reprit Pansy pour changer de sujet.

\- Laquelle ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Ils peuvent fêter leur anniversaire ensemble à la crèche le 15 si nous organisons tout ce qu'il faut. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Ensuite, je peux organiser un petit goûter chez moi le samedi pour ma fille puis vous pourriez en faire de même pour Kaiden le dimanche ou l'inverse. Ainsi, Kushi pourra assister aux deux goûter sans problèmes. Proposa Toorj.

\- Mouais mais c'est bête de faire deux fêtes puisque nous avons plus ou moins les même invités. Grommela Ron.

\- Je ne compte pas inviter grand-monde : seuls les Rogue, Gyrin, Mylena leurs enfants, Lauren, Nott, Candy, Ling, Jade, Adrian et vous deux serez présents. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Ah je comprends dans ce cas. Dit simplement Ron qui réalisa que les invités de l'année dernière étaient essentiellement les Weasley._ »

Les trois sorciers discutèrent encore un moment puis ils organisèrent leurs préparatifs. Le 15 décembre, les deux bambins fêtèrent donc leur anniversaire ensemble à la crèche en compagnie de leurs petits camarades, Saejin, Kushi et leurs parents. Le samedi, Toorj organisa un petit goûter pour Bora où Ron nota effectivement le nombre réduit des invités dont la majorité étaient des enfants. Par contre, il ressentit une grande peine pour la reine de la fête qui se précipita sur Pansy dés leur arrivée afin de recevoir ses attentions. Le rouquin songea que la gamine ne détenait pas de maman puisqu'elle avait vécu à l'orphelinat avant la découverte sur ses origines. Enfin, elle avait passé trop peu de temps avec Tsetseg pour la considérer comme sa mère ou même s'en souvenir. Ronald était donc conscient que Bora s'accrochait à Pansy car c'était la mère de sa fratrie donc la gamine considérait probablement la Serpentarde comme sa maman également. Il observa ensuite la fillette insister pour se faire recoiffer par Pansy et ajuster sa robe, même si, Saejin avait fait de son mieux pour la pomponner.

Si Toorj plaisanta aussitôt sur la coquetterie féminine en général ou encore les futures factures présentées par Bora dans quinze ans, Ron conserva son sérieux car il estimait que la gamine désirait simplement l'attention d'une maman ou plutôt de la maman qu'elle avait choisi. Le rouquin songea ensuite à l'aide de Pansy qui supportait les crises d'Hugo puis il observa Bora mais Ronald conserva cependant un silence prudent pour le moment. Au bout de quelques secondes, le sorcier complimenta la fillette et tenta ensuite de discuter avec Saejin au sujet d'Hugo. Ronald affirma avoir parlé à son fils qui s'était engagé à respecter son désir de s'éloigner de lui. Saejin le remercia, néanmoins, elle persista dans son intention de rester avec son père pour Noël. Ron changea donc de sujet pour ne pas gâcher la fête.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Hugo tenta d'apercevoir Saejin parmi les invités mais il finit par comprendre qu'elle ne viendrait pas avant de pousser un soupir. Toutefois, nul ne se douta de son dépit à l'exception de Rose et son père pendant que le reste des convives s'extasiaient sur Matthew Goyle le fils de Greg et Naelle né la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, les femmes surexcitées ne cessaient de s'extasier sur le nouveau-né ou les jumelles tout en rêvant de pouvoir imiter Mrs Goyle d'ici peu. Toutefois, ce furent Naé et Jin Chang qui attirèrent l'attention en lâchant une vraie bombe parmi les invités même si leurs parents, Pansy et Nott étaient déjà au courant :

« _ Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Annoncèrent les époux rayonnants.

\- Non ! S'exclamèrent les invités surpris.

\- Oui Naé est enceinte. Affirma Jin souriant.

\- Je suis enceinte de six semaines. Précisa Naé souriante.

\- Wow c'est magnifique : vous l'avez eu par la méthode traditionnelle ou par potion Bébé ? Demanda George curieux.

\- George ! Lui reprocha sa femme.

\- Laisse Angelina : je comprends sa curiosité puisque nous avons le même problème._ La rassura Jin._ En fait, mes « petits soldats » ont repris assez de mobilité pour faire leur devoir. Reprit Jin très fier de lui.

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclamèrent les britanniques euphoriques.

\- Les miens aussi sont plus actifs qu'avant mais le médicomage Nott dit que nous ne sommes pas encore guéris. Dit Charlie.

\- Exact. Confirma Théodore.

\- Mais nous allons bientôt guérir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore car il faudrait éradiquer totalement la malédiction et éliminer ses effets pour pouvoir être certain de votre guérison totale. Répondit Nott de manière diplomatique.

\- En tout cas, je trouve que vos travaux ont grandement fait avancer les choses puisque Jin a prouvé que nous pouvons de nouveau procréer grâce à toutes les doses de __Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya__ qu'il a bu, même si, ce n'est pas facile. Dit George.

\- J'espère que les femmes pourront le faire très bientôt elles aussi. Dit Fleur._ »

La vision de Jin futur papa et de Ron en compagnie de ses cadets alimenta les espoirs des sorciers dont George puis les adultes portèrent un toast aux Chang avant de se ruer sur le buffet. Au cours de la fête, Pansy et Nott observèrent encore une fois les effets des potions de la Serpentarde sur Harry, Ginny, la fratrie de Ron, leurs conjoints mais aussi les amis de Ron. Effectivement, les femmes étaient ravies par la vision de leurs traits plus détendus ainsi que l'atténuation de leurs rides manifestement en train de s'effacer. Nott estima que le renouvellement cellulaire provoquait des « miracles » sur l'épiderme de leur peau. D'ailleurs, Ron bénéficiait également de ces effets bénéfiques puisqu'il se soumettait aux soins de sa femme lui aussi. Pansy acquiesça puis elle s'éclipsa avec son mari un instant pour aller chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire donc ils n'entendirent pas les propos de George :

« _ On ne dirait pas que je vais avoir quarante-deux ans l'année prochaine et Ron quarante. Affirma George.

\- J'aurais cinquante ans l'année prochaine mais j'avoue ne plus sentir le poids des années sur moi. Avoua Bill né le 29 novembre 1970.

\- C'est vrai que tu as de nouveau l'aspect de tes quarante ans. Renchérit Fleur par ailleurs ravie des effets des potions sur son propre corps.

\- Alors si Bill passe pour un quadra, cela veut dire que je ressemble à un gamin de vingt ans maintenant ? Demanda George hilare.

\- Non : on te donne trente cinq ans, voire, trente mais pas vingt. Estima Angelina.

\- Et toi c'est pareil. La complimenta George.

\- C'est vrai que je me sens rajeunie. Dit sa femme.

\- Moi aussi. Confessa Audrey.

\- Au fait en parlant de rajeunissement, vous saviez que Skeeter a le même age que Charlie ? Demanda Percy.

\- Elle n'a que quarante-sept ans ? Je lui donnais bien plus lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Avoua Fleur abasourdie.

\- Oui mais elle semble plus jeune depuis qu'elle prend les potions elle aussi. Renchérit Percy

\- Nous sommes tous en train de rajeunir. Plaisanta Ginny.

\- Non pas tous, vous n'avez pas noté un truc ? Demanda Percy surpris.

\- Non lequel ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Regardes Pansy, son frère, leurs cousins, Viktor Krum, sa femme ou encore les Serpentards présents : ils font tous leur âge contrairement à nous. Affirma Percy.

\- Percy: ces choses ne se disent pas et encore moins sur les femmes. Protesta Harry.

\- Je sais mais regarde Ron : ses premiers cheveux blancs ont disparu d'un coup et sa peau est plus lisse. On dirait qu'il est plus jeune que Pansy maintenant. Affirma Percy qui avait noté le contraste entre les deux sorciers, même si, ce n'était pas encore flagrant pour le moment.

\- Pansy te semble plus âgée seulement parce qu'elle est très fatiguée à cause de son travail et les soucis causés par Hugo. De plus, elle n'a pas encore perdu tous les kilos pris durant sa grossesse mais tu verras qu'elle retrouvera sa forme très bientôt. Rétorquèrent Ginny et George furieux.

\- Pansy a trente-huit ans donc elle est plus jeune que Ron. Renchérit Harry pour aider son épouse

\- J'espère que nous ne devrons pas prendre encore des potions pendant plusieurs mois sinon Ronny va finir par ressembler à un gamin de dix-huit ans marié à une femme de trente-huit. Déclara Percy dans un lapsus

\- Percy tais-toi espèce d'idiot : Ron aime vraiment sa femme et il est heureux avec Pansy donc notre frère se fout de ces choses ! Protesta Ginny.

\- Au pire, Pansy prendra un peu de potions pour rajeunir elle aussi si leurs différences finissent par se voir de manière plus flagrante. Intervint Charlie.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles vous les hommes : vous ne comprenez pas que l'amour entre deux personnes n'a pas besoin de ces choses ! Conclut Ginny agacée par ces réflexions débiles._ »

Les Weasley se turent à l'arrivée des deux parents très unis qui portèrent ensemble le gâteau d'anniversaire jusqu'à la table où Kaiden les accueillit joyeusement. Une minute plus tard, le bambin souffla ses bougies sous les applaudissement de l'assistance puis il se blottit un moment contre sa mère avant de chahuter avec son père sous les cris amusés des jumelles. Le bambin finit cependant par cesser à la vue de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et se mit à les déballer rapidement sous les encouragements des adultes amusés par sa vivacité.

Après la découverte des cadeaux, le goûter se poursuivit sans encombre entre les jeux des enfants et les conversations des adultes au coin du feu allumé pour l'occasion.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Harry nota cependant un détail avant de déplorer l'attitude opportuniste des gens qui avaient progressivement quitté le piquet de grève après l'annonce de la grossesse de Naé. Il en discuta avec sa belle-mère l'une des rares personnes restées sur place en compagnie d'Arthur, la directrice de Poudlard, Seamus Finnigan et Mr Plum. Toutefois, les sorciers surpris notèrent l'arrivée de Pansy qui les remercia pour leur soutien puis les invita à rentrer chez eux. Arthur abasourdi protesta :

« _ Pourquoi tu veux abandonner Pansy ?

\- Je n'abandonne pas ma requête mais je ne veux pas que vous restiez ici pour rien. Dit Pansy.

\- Je ne veux pas abandonner si votre père peut vous aider à guérir ma fille. Répliqua Mr Plum.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissante Mr Plum mais je ne veux pas que vous finissiez ruiné en continuant de fermer votre activité alors que les autres y compris mon mari ont rouvert leurs entreprises. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si ça me permet de faire revenir Rogue afin qu'il vous aide à guérir ma fille. Insista le sorcier.

\- Mr Plum : les vieux croûtons ne céderont pas mais ma mère a trouvé un moyen pour faire revenir mon père et ce de manière légale donc je ne veux pas que vous restiez ici pour rien. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Mr Plum songeur.

\- Oui mais nous ne devons rien dire tant que ce n'est pas fait alors je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider votre fille et les autres victimes. Dit Pansy.

\- D'accord, je vous crois. Affirma Plum avant d'inviter Seamus à reprendre le travail dés cet après-midi._ »

Ensuite, Mrs Mac Gonagall tenta d'obtenir des détails mais la jeune femme affirma devoir conserver ses informations secrètes pour le moment. Après le départ des derniers grévistes, Harry se tourna vers Pansy qui lui révéla l'octroi de la citoyenneté mongole à son père à titre posthume. Le sorcier ravi comprit la raison pour laquelle Pansy avait agi ainsi. Par contre, il regretta la lenteur de l'administration qui ne délivrait toujours pas le permis d'exhumation du corps de Severus Rogue.

Le 20 décembre Pansy euphorique retrouva ses enfants à la gare avant de les ramener au chalet. Les garçons saluèrent Ron et aidèrent le couple ainsi que leurs cadets à préparer le sapin de noël ou encore la maison. Ronald s'apaisa face à la vision de la petite tribu réunie, néanmoins, il retint un soupir en raison de l'absence de Saejin. Le 24 Décembre, il observa les garçons partir chez leur père puis il fit de son mieux pour consoler sa femme en l'emmenant voir la parade de Noël de Green-Silver Wood avec leurs trois enfants puis celles du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nott salua Lavande Brown l'une des volontaires puis il effectua l'échographie quotidienne réalisée sur toutes les sorcières participant aux recherches. Le médicomage ne s'attendait cependant pas à un certain phénomène puis Théodore ordonna à Susan Bones d'aller chercher Pansy. Le médicomage rassura Lavande de son mieux en affirmant que tout allait bien et attendit l'arrivée de Pansy qui transplana après avoir laissé ses cadets au papa. La Serpentarde observa l'écran montré par Théodore puis elle confirma son diagnostic en souriant. Lavande inquiète reprit alors la parole :

« _ Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? Insista Lavande.

\- Tout va bien Lavande. Affirma Pansy souriante.

\- Alors pourquoi vous contemplez cet écran comme deux conspirateurs ! Protesta Lavande.

\- Parce que nous avons la preuve que la vie reprend son cours. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est grâce à ta __Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya__ Pans' mais nous ne sommes pas certain que ce phénomène se répétera. Intervint Nott plus pragmatique et surtout prudent.

\- Je sais mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Affirma Pansy.

\- Bon vous me dites ce qu'il y a ou non ? Intervint Lavande.

\- Eh bien, vous être en plein période d'ovulation Lavande. Révéla Nott.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Lavande abasourdie.

\- Oui tu as ovulé ce mois-ci. Je ne peux pas t'assurer que tu le feras tous les mois pour le moment ou que tu auras une nouvelle ovulation mais c'est déjà un grand progrès non ? Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu plaisantes : j'ai reçu mon cadeau de Noël à l'avance et c'est grâce à vous deux ! S'exclama Lavande émue. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

**_Alors que pensez-vous du cadeau de Noël reçu à l'avance par Lavande ? Beaucoup se demanderont pourquoi ce n'est pas Hermione mais L_****_avande qui reçoit un tel "cadeau" mais Lavande est plus effacée ainsi que gentille dans cette histoire et surtout pas du tout venimeuse contrairement à Hermione. _****_Que pensez-vous du "rajeunissement" des ex Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigles ou des propos de Percy sur le contraste entre eux et les autres ? Enfin comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hugo ou encore Mac Laggen ? _**

**_Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai la suite mais ça me fait drôle d'arriver quasi à la fin de la fiction après tout ce temps. _**

**_Bon week-end et à bientôt ! _**


	37. Joyeux Noel !

_**Bonjour à tous et bon lundi, **_

**_Merci Patate pour ta review, je te réponds ici car je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mp. Pour ce qui est du réveil des "ovaires", je ne peux pas te dire si Lavande est guérie pour l'instant mais disons que les événements vont s'accélérer durant la nouvelle année pour tous les sorciers y compris Hermione. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à développer la thérapie d'Hugo avant car je suis déjà sur une fiction où un autre Hugo et ses deux parents Ron et Hermione (dans un autre contexte) vont bientôt entamer une thérapie. Bon je ne peux pas en dire plus ici mais je rassure les lecteurs de la Psychomagie sur le fait que la thérapie va enfin commencer d'ici peu après plus de 90 chapitres d'intro et de mise en place du contexte (peut-être que je vais conclure la première partie et entamer une seconde partie où la thérapie sera développée pour ne pas la noyer dans le reste. Bon vous avez l'habitude de mes parties I,II et compagnie MDR). _**

**_Maintenant, Patate m'a donné une idée sur Hugo donc ce personnage est de retour dans ce chapitre puis on n'en entendra plus beaucoup parler durant les prochains car d'autres personnages ont besoin d'attention, sans compter l'exhumation de Rogue ou encore ses conséquences. Le balai est aussi de retour Patate ;) mais pas il ne sera manié par personne ;). _**

**_A bientôt et bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Théodore Nott tourna l'écran vers Lavande avant de lui expliquer les faits en détail. Le ton du médicomage s'était fait plus humain, voire, prévenant car il comprenait la surprise mais aussi la joie teintée de crainte de sa patiente. D'ailleurs, Théodore ne voulait pas donner trop d'espoirs à la jeune femme car le sorcier et Pansy devaient chercher un remède contre une malédiction jamais entrevue avant donc ils ne pouvaient pas assurer à Lavande que sa stérilité était définitivement enrayée. Aussi, nul ne pouvait affirmer que l'ovulation de la jeune femme reprendrait un rythme régulier, sporadique ou pire encore jamais si ce phénomène était unique. Pansy partageait son avis donc tous deux tentèrent de faire comprendre les faits à Lavande sans pour autant ternir sa joie.

La sorcière acquiesça tout en affirmant que le simple fait d'avoir ovulé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois était déjà très important pour elle. Mieux encore, elle ne se sentait plus un monstre. Pansy protesta aussitôt contre ses propos mais Lavande reprit la parole pour lui expliquer son trouble :

« _ Pansy : le médicomage Nott et toi ne m'avez jamais regardé avec appréhension mais la plupart des gens le font à cause de ma nature de loup-garou.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es un loup-garou car c'est Greyback qui t'as mordue durant la bataille de Poudlard donc nul ne doit jamais se permettre de te regarder ainsi ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Vingt ans sont passés depuis donc les gens ont minimisé les faits. A présent, la plupart des hommes me fuient car ils ne me considèrent plus comme une femme mais un monstre. Avoua Lavande.

\- Et ils ont tort : vous n'êtes pas du tout un monstre mais une très jolie femme. Rétorqua Théodore.

\- On ne m'as pas fait un tel compliment depuis longtemps Médicomage Nott. Confessa Lavande.

\- Vous êtes une très belle femme Lavande. Bon je n'en dis pas plus sinon, Candy va me lancer un Doloris ensuite. Plaisanta Nott pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Médicomage Nott, je comprends. _Affirma Lavande souriante._ En tout cas vous savez quoi ? Reprit Lavande

\- Non quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

\- Je me sens vraiment de nouveau une femme grâce à vous deux parce que mon ovulation me prouve que je suis encore humaine. Avoua Lavande._ »

Les deux Serpentards réconfortèrent Lavande sous le regard de Susan Bones avant de décider de continuer son traitement habituel pour l'instant. Ils finirent procéder à plusieurs analyses puis lui souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes et lui recommandèrent la plus grande discrétion pendant quelques semaines afin qu'elle ne soit pas mise sous pression par les autres femmes. De plus, les deux sorciers désiraient étudier sa courbe en toute tranquillité. Toutefois, Nott se tourna vers sa sœur de cœur après le départ de la sorcière raccompagnée par Susan avant de lui demander si la jeune femme parviendrait à maintenir son secret très longtemps. Pansy confessa ses doutes, néanmoins, elle ne se permettrait aucune critique envers Lavande si elle finissait par tout dévoiler afin de prendre sa revanche puisque Miss Brown était souvent mise de coté par les autres depuis sa morsure.

Théodore acquiesça car Lavande était la première des femmes totalement stériles à être parvenue à ovuler de nouveau au bout de plus de vingt ans. De plus, elle se sentait probablement redevenue non seulement femme mais aussi humaine. Ensuite, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle serait la réaction de Mrs Davies après avoir appris une telle nouvelle. La jeune femme resta encore un moment à discuter avec Théodore puis elle lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes avant de rejoindre son mari et leurs trois enfants.

* * *

Ron curieux interrogea discrètement sa femme qui affirma ne pas pouvoir lui donner de détails pour le moment, néanmoins, Pansy estimait que la principale intéressée en parlerait d'elle-même très bientôt donc Ronny serait probablement informé d'ici peu. En attendant, la jeune femme prit un cliché de ses trois cadets qui désiraient profiter de l'ambiance de Noël puis de la parade à Green-Silver Wood avant le dîner.

Cette année, le couple dînerait de nouveau chez Arthur et Molly puisque les premiers enfants de Pansy resteraient chez leur père. En revanche, Hugo serait présent au Terrier cette fois-ci car il ne souhaitait pas affronter le regard de Roger malgré les promesses de sa mère sur le fait que l'auror ne lui ferait rien. Rose et son frère s'étaient donc séparés pour la première fois durant les fêtes puisque la jeune femme séjournait chez sa mère. Durant le repas au Terrier, Arthur s'éclipsa avant d'endosser son costume puis un mongol l'aida à harnacher les rennes sur son traîneau avant de saluer son départ puisque Weasley senior jouait de nouveau le rôle du Père Noël cette année et ce pour son plus grand plaisir.

Les enfants britanniques mais aussi tous les petits mongols installés à _Green-Silver Wood_ se réjouirent de sa visite sous le regard également ravi des parents heureux de voir Arthur renouveler son initiative. A la fin de sa tournée, Arthur se présenta au Terrier pour saluer ses petits-enfants présents dont les jumelles curieuses face à ce bonhomme barbu vêtu de rouge et blanc pendant que Kaiden follement excité tournait autour de Papa Noël sous le flash de sa mère. Les enfants posèrent également avec le père Noël avant de déballer quelques présents. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron détourna l'attention de son fils cadet au moment du retour de grand-père après le départ de Santa Claus. Ainsi, Kaiden ne se posa pas de question sur l'arrivée de Grandad Arthur juste après la disparition de Papa Noël.

A minuit, Pansy embrassa Ron pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et fit ses vœux à toute la famille avant de s'éclipser afin de saluer ses premiers enfants. Hugo gêné nota ensuite le regard inquiet de son père conscient que les garçons viendraient saluer leur mère le matin mais qu'ils retourneraient chez Toorj pour ne pas laisser Saejin toute seule avec son père et Bora. Le jeune homme éprouva un peu de peine pour sa belle-mère, néanmoins, il refusait de renoncer à l'opportunité de parler à son ex petite amie si jamais elle finissait par venir au chalet donc Hugo était déterminé à rester chez son père durant toutes les fêtes…

Le lendemain, les enfant s'émerveillèrent à la vue de leurs cadeaux sous le sapin mais leur joie n'était rien comparée à l'excitation des adultes britanniques après le scoop de Skeeter relayé à la radio, la Magic Tv mais aussi les journaux. La nouvelle n'avait cependant pas été diffusée par Lavande elle-même mais ses parents beaucoup trop heureux pour cacher une telle chose. Pansy reçut un appel de Théodore puis elle finit donc par allumer sa Magic TV afin d'écouter l'interview de Lavande et Nott réalisé par Skeeter :

« _ Miss Brown comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda la journaliste à Lavande assise dans le salon de ses parents euphoriques.

\- Merveilleusement bien Miss Skeeter : j'ai l'impression de rêver donc ne me réveillez pas si c'est un rêve. Gloussa Lavande.

\- Apparemment, ce n'est pas un rêve Miss si ce sont les médicomage Nott et la Maîtresse des Potions Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij qui vous l'ont dit. Estima

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est vrai, mais nous devons rester prudent. Modéra Nott.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Nous sommes devant une malédiction dont la maîtresse des potions, nos deux équipes et moi-même ne connaissions rien avant 2018 donc je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Lavande ou les autres femmes en affirmant qu'une autre ovulation aura bien lieu le mois prochain alors que nous n'en savons rien pour le moment. Expliqua Théodore.

\- Mais vous avez bon espoir non ? Insista Skeeter.

\- J'espère comme tout le monde que l'ovulation de Miss Brown se répétera le mois prochain et que les autres femmes pourront également retrouver le contrôle de leur fécondité mais ces dames savent mieux que moi que leurs corps sont très délicats et particuliers donc cela peut prendre du temps. Expliqua Nott.

\- Mm juste. Reconnut Skeeter.

\- De plus, les analyses effectuées sur Miss Brown hier nous démontrent parfaitement que la malédiction est toujours présente en elle. Ajouta Nott.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris Miss Brown a eu une ovulation ce mois-ci mais elle est toujours atteinte par la malédiction ? Demanda Skeeter.

\- Exact donc vous comprenez ma prudence car Miss Brown n'est pas totalement guérie. Insista Nott.

\- Je comprends Médicomage Nott mais l'ovulation de Miss Brown est déjà un bon signe non ? Insista Skeeter.

\- Oui donc la maîtresse de potion, nos deux équipes et moi-même continuerons nos recherches dans la direction que nous avons prise tout en explorant également une autre piste pour enrayer la malédiction. Révéla Nott

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette nouvelle piste Médicomage Nott ?

\- Je peux seulement vous dire que la maîtresse des Potions a élaboré une nouvelle théorie et que nous y travaillerons durant la nouvelle année. Affirma Théodore désireux de rester prudent.

\- C'est donc une autre opportunité pour trouver un soin définitif ? Insista Skeeter.

\- Oui Miss nous avons bon espoir mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous devrons d'abord effectuer plusieurs recherches avant de pouvoir valider la théorie de la maîtresse des Potions puis tenter de fabriquer un véritable remède. Expliqua Nott.

\- Oui je comprends. Au fait, le piquet de grève a cessé rapidement donc avez-vous décidé d'abandonner la duplication du corps de Mr Tobias Rogue ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Non la famille Rogue n'a pas abandonné et continuera sa bataille devant le Magenmagot mais sans pour autant paralyser notre monde. Expliqua Nott.

\- Très bien Médicomage Nott, Miss Brown : merci beaucoup pour nous avoir accordé cette interview et pour nous avoir fait un très beau cadeau de Noël en nous redonnant de l'espoir. Conclut Skeeter consciente de devoir ménager son collègue serpentard afin de conserver l'exclusivité des scoops.

\- De rien Mrs Skeeter et joyeux Noël à vous également mais aussi tous les sorcières et sorciers. Déclara Nott._ »

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là à Londres, Hermione abasourdie resta un instant sans voix face à l'écran contrairement à Roger qui manifesta bruyamment sa joie tout comme Rose. En revanche, Mrs Davies s'était pratiquement figée après avoir appris la nouvelle car elle était tiraillé entre la joie pour Lavande mais aussi l'envie. Effectivement, Hermione était habituée à obtenir toujours les meilleurs résultats ainsi que la première place que ce soit à Poudlard pour ses résultats, les honneurs pour son courage durant son combat contre Voldemort ou dans son service pour son zèle et toutes ses causes gagnées. Aussi, la sorcière avait estimé qu'elle serait probablement la première à retrouver ses ovules mais ce n'était pas le cas. Entre-temps, Roger nota son silence et finit par se ressaisir avant de la consoler :

« _ Hermione c'est très bien que Lavande soit parvenue à ovuler : cela signifie que les potions de Pansy marchent et que tu pourras le faire toi aussi un jour. Tenta l'auror.

\- Un jour mais ça veut dire que tu pense que ce ne sera pas avant longtemps ? S'insurgea Hermione blessée.

\- Mais non je voulais dire bientôt. Rectifia Roger très compréhensif envers sa femme.

\- Mais quand Roger : j'ai eu quarante ans le 19 septembre donc mes ovules commencent à vieillir. S'affola Hermione.

\- Mais non : le médicomage Nott nous a dit que tous les ovules des victimes sont « stockés » en elles donc ils sont aussi frais qu'en 1998. Aussi, tu pourra avoir des enfants sans problèmes quand tout sera réglé. Protesta Roger pour la rassurer.

\- Oui mais j'ai quarante ans donc je suis vieille. Estima Hermione.

\- Mais non tu n'es pas vieille maman : en plus, tu es même plus jeune qu'avant grâce à ta nouvelle coupe et tes tenues moins strictes ! Renchérit Rose.

\- Oui je suis jeune tant que je prends les potions de Pansy mais qui sait si l'effet de rajeunissement durera quand nous ne prendrons plus ces mixtures. Dit Hermione.

\- Tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi même quand nous aurons quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt-dix ou cent ans. Assura Roger.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas ovulé contrairement à Lavande : quand le ferai-je ? Toi tu as déjà retrouvé une partie de la mobilité de tes spermatozoïdes mais nous ne pourrons pas concevoir d'enfants de manière traditionnelle si mes ovules ne se réveillent pas ! Insista Hermione inquiète.

\- Ils finiront par se « réveiller » eux aussi. Souviens-toi de ce que le médicomage Nott a dit : un corps féminin est plus délicat que celui d'un homme donc cela peut prendre un peu de temps, c'est tout Hermione. Insista Roger avant de la consoler. _ »

* * *

A Green-Silver Wood, Pré-au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse, les célibataires britanniques ou les couples sans enfants sortirent tous de chez eux afin d'aller boire un verre au pub à la santé de Lavande Brown, Pansy et le médicomage Nott. Entre-temps, Pansy répondit aux questions de Ron sur les événements de la veille puis le sorcier et elle assistèrent à l'ouverture des cadeaux de leurs cadets ou encore Hugo. Ce dernier observa la joie des jumelles et les éclats de rire des parents face aux facéties de leur fils. Ils sortirent ensuite sur le perron où Kaiden bondit de joie à la vue du poney offert par les adultes. Ron aida son fils à monter dessus et lui fit faire un tour sous le regard curieux des jumelles. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier ramena l'animal à l'écurie en compagnie de Kaiden.

Pansy porta alors ses filles à l'intérieur et prépara un second petit-déjeuner pour l'arrivée de ses enfants sous le regard d'Hugo qui estimait que Saejin finirait par venir, ne serait-ce que pour saluer sa mère. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme dut cependant réaliser son erreur à la vue des garçons qui se présentèrent seuls sous le regard penaud de Ron peiné pour sa femme. Pansy fit semblant de rien et accueillit joyeusement ses garçons avant de les inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble en attendant l'ouverture des cadeaux. Toutefois, Ronald comprit son désappointement et ressentit également une grande colère intérieure à la vue du regard agacé d'Hugo face au siège vide de Saejin. Le sorcier finit donc par prendre une décision puis il affirma revenir d'ici peu à sa femme avant d'entraîner son fils Hugo dans la bibliothèque avec lui.

Ronald invita Hugo à s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole :

«_ Je sais que tu es malheureux mais peux-tu faire un effort aujourd'hui ?

\- De quoi tu parle ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Tu pourrais appeler Saejin et la rassurer sur tes intentions avant de la convaincre de venir ici. Tenta Ron.

\- C'est elle qui ne veut pas me voir, ni me parler donc c'est à elle que tu dois dire ça. Répliqua Hugo.

\- Elle a peur de toi maintenant, tu l'as compris ou non ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a peur de moi ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Parce que tu insiste pour la voir, même si, elle refuse. Expliqua Ron.

\- Je l'aime P'pa donc je ne renoncerai pas à elle.

\- Hugo… Tenta Ron inquiet.

\- Tu renoncerais à voir ou tenter de convaincre Pansy de te redonner une chance si elle ne voulait plus te parler, ni te rencontrer ? Se défendit Hugo.

\- Non je ne renoncerai pas mais je la laisserai tranquille un moment si c'était son désir. Estima Ron qui comprenait la peine de son fils mais le sorcier devait également défendre les intérêts de son épouse.

\- En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas : Saejin finira bien par venir ici pour voir sa mère à Noël.

\- Je ne sais pas Hugo. En plus, les garçons resteront seulement un moment avec nous puis ils vont manger avec leur père. Cette année Toorj a eu ses enfants le 24 et le 25 pendant que Pansy doit se contenter des miettes. Ça te semble juste ? Insista Ron.

\- C'est le lot des parents divorcés : j'ai des amis nés moldus dont la mère les garde à Noël puis ils passent le jour de l'an avec le père. Il faut juste que Pansy s'habitue à ça. Affirma Hugo.

\- Peut-être que les autres raisonnent comme tu dis mais je refuse de voir ma femme perdre un Noël avec ses enfants à cause de nous.

\- Comment ça à cause de nous ?_ Interrogea Hugo._ Je n'ai pas interdit à Saejin de venir !

\- Je suis conscient d'avoir probablement une part de responsabilité dans tes problèmes puisque je n'ai pas su te rassurer ou t'aider durant ton enfant mais ce n'est pas la faute de Pansy, ni de Saejin donc elles n'ont pas à payer pour mes erreurs ou tes caprices. Répliqua Ron.

\- …

\- Je te demande seulement d'appeler Saejin et de la faire venir ici au moins aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas juste que ma femme vive ce que moi j'ai vécu en 2017 quand ta sœur et toi m'avez snobé. Reprit Ron.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable des décisions de Saejin et puis tu verras qu'elle viendra. S'entêta Hugo avant de retourner avec les autres._ »

* * *

Hugo ravi nota alors la justesse de ses propos à la vue de Saejin venue voir sa mère durant l'absence du jeune homme. Ron inquiet observa l'illumination de son fils mais également l'éloignement de sa belle-fille paniquée. Hugo tenta alors de convaincre Saejin de lui redonner une chance :

« _ Je vais mieux donc nous pouvons rentrer chez nous toi et moi.

\- Hugo, je préfère vivre chez mon père. Confessa Saejin.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hugo.

\- Écoutes je ne veux pas reprendre notre histoire dans ces conditions après toutes tes frasques. Affirma Saejin.

\- Mais je vais chez le psy donc je te promets que tout ira bien maintenant et que je ne ferai plus de bêtises ! Insista Hugo.

\- Tu as toujours promis plein de trucs mais tu ne maintiens jamais ta parole. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Reprit le jeune homme.

\- Je ne vois pas de changement si tu es incapable d'accepter ma décision. Hugo, je n'aime pas non plus le fait que tu me suive jusque chez mon père. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Je ne peux pas l'accepter car je t'aime ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Laisse moi tranquille pour le moment Hugo : je veux juste voir ma mère et passer un bon Noël. On verra le reste plus tard. Tenta Saejin.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Hugo tu dois laisser un peu de temps à Saejin pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle veut et toi tu dois poursuivre ta thérapie. Intervint Pansy.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! L'interrompit Hugo.

\- Hugo : tu ne manque pas de respect à ta belle-mère ! Protesta Ron.

\- ça ne la regarde pas, ni toi ou Toorj. Répliqua Hugo avant d'observer son père réduit au silence.

\- Oh si ça me regarde si ma fille est terrorisée par toi. Rétorqua Pansy d'un ton poli pour ne pas affoler les garçons ou leurs cadets trop absorbés par leurs cadeaux pour écouter la conversation des adultes.

\- Mais Saejin n'est pas terrorisée par moi ! N'est-ce pas Saejin : dis-le lui. Insista Hugo.

\- Hugo tu me fais peur en ce moment. Confessa la jeune femme.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Hugo.

\- Parce que tu me suis jusque chez moi, parce que tu as tenté de trouver un Retourneur de Temps à Bois-Doré, parce que tu as fouillé dans les affaires de nos parents pour voir leurs testaments. Tu veux que je te donne d'autres raisons ? Insista Saejin.

\- Je te promets que je ne te suivrai plus si ça te fait peur. Dit Hugo peiné par la vision de son ex petite amie terrorisée qui s'était accrochée à sa mère.

\- Ce serait bien merci. Dit Saejin.

\- Maman, Ron… Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché votre matin de Noël. S'excusa Saejin.

\- Mais non tu n'as rien gâché du tout : tout le monde se dispute parfois puis ça passe. Modéra Ron.

\- Et puis les enfants n'ont rien compris donc ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Pansy.

\- Merci. Bon je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et puis on se voit demain ou après demain maman. Conclut Saejin.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ? Intervint Ron.

\- Non mon Aav s'est organisé pour qu'on fasse un vrai repas de famille cette année donc il n'y aura que nous alors je vais aller l'aider en cuisine maintenant. Affirma Saejin._ »

* * *

Saejin partit quelques minutes plus tard puis ses frères la rejoignirent vers midi. Pansy fit semblant de rien et accueillit ses invités avec gentillesse à treize heures y compris Rose, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. De son coté, Ron finit par pousser un soupir car il avait tenté de retenir les fils de son épouse mais les gamins avaient refusé d'abandonner leur père puisque Toorj s'était organisé pour préparer un vrai repas de Noël en famille. Ensuite les Weasley tentèrent d'animer le repas et George parvint même à amuser Pansy par ses plaisanteries. Après le repas et plusieurs jeux en famille dont une chasse au trésor de Noël pour amuser ses cinq enfants ainsi que ses neveux, Ron salua le départ de ses invités avec Pansy. Rose proposa cependant une sortie à son père qui hésita un moment puis il prit une décision. Il prit donc Pansy à part et conseilla discrètement à sa femme surprise d'aller dîner chez Toorj afin de fêter également Noël ce soir. La sorcière protesta aussitôt :

« - Mais Ronny qu'est-ce que tu dis: je ne veux pas te laisser à Noël !

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé puisque nous avons fait la fête hier et aujourd'hui. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui mais… Hésita Pansy.

\- Pansy : nous avons aussi ouvert les cadeaux de nos bambins ensemble, on a bien bu et bien mangé avant d'amuser tous les gosses grâce à plusieurs jours. Franchement j 'ai passé un très bon Noël avec mes cinq enfants malgré l'éclat d'Hugo ce matin. Insista Ron.

\- …

\- Aussi, je veux que tu passes toi aussi un moment avec tous tes enfants comme moi j'ai pu le faire ici. Insista Ron.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. Protesta Pansy.

\- Je ne le serai pas : en fait, Rose a proposé de dîner chez Hermione Hugo et moi. Révéla Ron.

\- Ah… Dit Pansy soudainement jalouse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Honey : c'est juste un repas pour discuter d'Hugo et lui faire comprendre que nous serons toujours là pour lui même si Papa et Maman sont séparés. La rassura Ron flatté par la vision de la jalousie de sa femme.

\- Mouais mais bon ça ne me plaît pas trop et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites de Roger : il veut peut-être rester tranquille avec sa femme ce soir non ? Demanda Pansy en train de se demander si la soudaine gentillesse de Ron était seulement un moyen de la contenter pendant que lui-même irait dîner chez son ex.

\- Roger est de service ce soir donc Rose ne veut pas laisser sa mère seule ce soir car elle est un peu déprimée depuis l'interview de Lavande.

\- Pourquoi cette interview la déprime : elle devrait être heureuse de voir que la potion commence à fonctionner non ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Elle a peur de ne pas parvenir à ovuler elle aussi donc Rose veut lui remonter le moral en organisant un dîner. Tu sais Hermione a souffert de l'absence d'Hugo à Noël donc elle a eu le même problème que toi. Expliqua Ron.

\- Alors elle sera contente si Hugo va la voir mais je ne vois pas pourquoi TOI tu devrais aller dîner là-bas toi aussi ? Ronchonna Pansy jalouse.

\- Honey ne te montre pas aussi jalouse : c'est juste qu'Hugo a dit qu'il n'ira pas là-bas sans moi. De toute façon tu vas aller chez Toorj et je te fais confiance. Donc pourquoi tu es aussi jalouse ? Taquina Ron cependant souriant.

\- Parce que je t'aime Ronny et toi tu n'es pas jaloux ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui mais je te fais confiance. Affirma Ron.

\- Bon alors je vais contacter Toorj mais toi tu dis bien à Hermione que mon balai mongol la salue et que je débarque au moindre regard trop doux qu'elle oserait te lancer. Affirma Pansy.

\- Honey ! Protesta Ron hilare mais de nouveau flatté par la manifestation de jalousie de son épouse._ »

La sorcière contacta donc Toorj surpris puis leurs enfants hurlèrent à qui mieux, mieux pour l'inviter à les rejoindre tout de suite. Pansy prépara ses cadets avant de saluer Rose et Hugo avant de transplaner avec ses bambins chez son ex où ses premiers enfants les accueillirent joyeusement. La sorcière se détendit à la vue de leur joie puis elle passa un très bon moment au point de fêter Noël pour la seconde fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hugo décida de marquer un grand coup en affirmant à Ron se rendre au ski avec sa mère à Aviemore avant d'envoyer un message pour inviter Saejin à passer de bonnes fêtes avec sa mère le jour de l'an. Saejin lui envoya un message de remerciements puis elle aida Saskia à choisir une robe pour le mariage d'Adrian et Dennis prévu le 31 décembre.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai voulu montrer l'état d'esprit de Lavande puisqu'elle est malheureusement touchée par le même sort que Remus Lupin. De leur coté, Pansy et Ron sont dépassés mais ils continuent de faire front face au désarroi d'Hugo ou leurs problèmes familiaux malgré toutes les difficultés. A présent, Hugo sera un peu mis de coté puisque le mariage de Dennis et Adrian va enfin avoir lieu. Enfin, les Rogue doivent se préparer à l'exhumation du corps de Severus et ses conséquences. **_

_**A bientôt ! **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	38. Le mariage d'Adrian et Dennis

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le très long retard de parution (le chapitre précédent avait été publié en mars) mais je serais sincère avec vous : ce chapitre me posait des problèmes. Comme vous le savez Dennis et Adrian sont mon premier couple gay dans mes fictions donc j'y tiens beaucoup et refuse d'écrire n'importe quoi sur eux. Ici, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un mariage gay donc je ne voulais pas rédiger quelque chose qui les rendait ridicules. Perso, j'aime décrire les robes de mariées, les fleurs et tant d'autres choses mais ce sont des hommes donc il n'était pas question de leur faire endosser une robe, ni de les transformer en bouffons à cause de choses trop féminines. **_

_**Bref, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour imaginer et rédiger le mariage de nos deux tourtereaux. Je le voulais parfait et sophistiqué au début mais finalement, il est plus simple que prévu car les sentiments de Dennis ou Adrian n'ont pas besoin de flonflons à mon avis. Il y a aussi de nombreux passages sur les invités afin de montrer l'évolution de la situation depuis le début de la fiction le 1er septembre 2017 au 31 décembre 2019. Je m'excuse s'il n'y a pas toujours beaucoup de description mais Dennis et Adrian sont assez sobres et puis ce serait du superflu à mes yeux.**_

_**J'avoue avoir un peu d'appréhension en attendant vos réactions mais bon on verra bien.**_

_**ps: je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe, syntaxe ou grammaire s'il y en a encore car je ne les vois plus après plusieurs relectures. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le 31 décembre 2019, Dennis s'éveilla extrêmement tôt avant de contempler son ancienne chambre d'enfant chez ses parents tout en songeant qu'il quittait définitivement le statut d'éternel adolescent et s'apprêtait à devenir un véritable adulte aujourd'hui. A la demande de ses parents, le photographe et Adrian avaient accepté d'organiser la réception chez les moldus pour que les moldus puisent inviter leurs familiers ou amis sans problèmes puisque qu'aucun membre de l'entourage des Crivey ne se doutait de l'existence de la magie. Dennis finit par se lever et rejoignit ses parents en bas avant d'admirer la décoration du salon salle à manger, le buffet ou encore toutes les fleurs savamment disposés par Mrs Shannon Crivey ravie de célébrer enfin un heureux événement puisque sa famille avait été pratiquement détruite après la mort de Colin.

Le sorcier remercia sa mère avant de donner une accolade à son père également ému même si Robert s'efforçait de rester digne. Au début, Robert Crivey avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'homosexualité de son fils, néanmoins, la perte de Colin puis les souffrances de son cadet lui avaient fait réaliser que les goûts sexuels de chacun n'étaient que des détails face à la fragilité de la vie. De plus, le moldu n'avait pas voulu perdre un second enfant donc il s'était mis à discuter d'avantage avec son fils afin de comprendre ses choix. Ensuite, Robert avait fait de son mieux pour aider Dennis durant ses moments de dépression, néanmoins, le moldu estimait que son enfant s'était véritablement repris grâce à Adrian Pucey-Meyer et bientôt Pucey-Crivey.

Robert appréciait vraiment Adrian qui pouvait sembler un peu froid ou disant au début mais cet homme était plus solide qu'un roc et savait réconforter Dennis dans ses moments de faiblesse après avoir du lui-même affronter le décès de son premier conjoint mais aussi les problèmes liés à la situation monoparentale puisqu'il avait du élever ses enfants tous seul. Aussi, le moldu était vraiment confiant envers Adrian et était très heureux de devenir son beau-père. Enfin, Robert ne voyait pas l'heure de voir les petits-enfants pointer le bout de leur nez puisque l'amie et patronne d'Adrian était en train de travailler sur les potions Bébé du couple.

Le moldu chassa ensuite ses pensées puis il invita son fils à prendre son petit-déjeuner et surtout se préparer avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de photographes, le cameraman ainsi que des invités. Effectivement, Dennis ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s 'occuper d'immortaliser lui-même son propre mariage. Aussi, il avait appel à des collègues moldus afin de pouvoir vivre ce moment sans se soucier du reste. Dennis finit donc par se rendre à la cuisine pour manger son dernier petit-déjeuner de célibataire en compagnie de ses parents heureux de voir leur fils prêt à voler de ses propres ailes. Crivey junior avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et ne ressentait aucune nervosité contrairement à d'autres jeunes mariés car il était plus que convaincu de son choix mais surtout du futur qui l'attendait avec Adrian. Certes, des difficultés pouvaient survenir en fonction des aléas de la vie, néanmoins, Dennis était prêt à les affronter puisqu'il ne serait pas seul mais avec son mari.

Un instant plus tard, le futur marié chassa ses pensées après avoir entendu la sonnette puis sa mère alla ouvrir avant de revenir avec une magnifique composition florale offerte à son intention mais surtout la boutonnière de son fils commandée par Adrian chez un fleuriste moldu de la ville. Dennis ravi voulut aussitôt la voir avant d'admirer sa boutonnière composée de somptueuses orchidées couleurs pourpre mise en valeur par des boutons d'or en guise d'ornement qu'Adrian avait voulu lui offrir. Le sorcier admira sincèrement la beauté de la boutonnière tout en s'amusant du fait que son futur mari avait voulu l'honorer en lui offrant une composition aux couleurs de son ancienne maison. Enfin, le futur marié alla se préparer pour être prêt au moment de l'arrivée de ses invités.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Adrian s'était déjà préparé dans sa chambre d'hôtel et discutait avec ses enfants heureux de le voir s'activer autant mais surtout sur le point de commencer une nouvelle vie. Ils saluèrent ensuite l'arrivée de Théodore, Toorj, Greg et Pansy les témoins d'Adrian ainsi que le photographe. Saskia en profita pour rejoindre Saejin afin de se préparer avec elle pendant que Mathis voulait retrouver sur les fils de Pansy également présents à l'hôtel.

Effectivement, le mariage se déroulant totalement chez les moldus, les témoins mais aussi bon nombre d'invités d'Adrian n'avaient pas voulu transplaner au dernier moment, ni risquer de se perdre. Aussi, ils avaient tous chargé les témoins du marié d'effectuer des réservations en leur nom au même hôtel qu'Adrian. Les témoins s'étaient aussi chargé du transport des invités qui ne possédaient pas de voiture ainsi certains sorciers curieux testeraient un car pour le trajet de l'hôtel au City_ hall _puis au jardin des Crivey.

A présents, les Serpentards et Toorj estimaient éviter ainsi tout impair de la part des invités d'Adrian en présence des moldus puisqu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de balais, ni de transplaner. Des consignes avaient également été diffusées parmi tous les sorciers sur la nécessité de se vêtir à la moldue et de ne pas utiliser la magie jusqu'à leur départ de la fête. Aussi, bon nombre de sorciers s'étaient de nouveau rendus chez Greg, Marcus et Millicent afin de suivre leurs conseils vestimentaires. De son coté, Scorpius les avait imité et il dormait également dans un hôtel moldu pour la première fois de sa vie tout comme ses parents ou encore Daphné Mac Millan, son mari, Patrick Parkinson junior ou encore les Zabini. Le jeune sorcier était heureux de passer un peu de temps avec Saskia revenue de Poudlard pour les vacances, néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas comment sa petite amie pouvait rester aussi amicale envers Saejin qui risquait de lui piquer sa place au laboratoire.

Malgré le talent de la fille de la Maîtresse des Potions, Scorpius restait toujours extrêmement distant avec elle puisqu'il estimait que son caprice ne durerait pas et cette fille finirait par quitter le laboratoire. Or, Scorpius estimait que Saskia aurait perdu une grande opportunité par sa faute, si Miss Rogue-Panshriij ne se décidait pas à partir avant septembre puisque la fille d'Adrian se serait déjà engagée auprès d'un autre maître.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme finit par se ressaisir avant de rejoindre Noyan et les autres jeunes gens également présents. Une heure plus tard, tous les invités d'Adrian se rassemblèrent dans le hall puis une partie des sorciers monta dans le car pendant que les autres les suivraient en voiture. Draco Malefoy, son épouse, sa belle-sœur, Blaise leurs enfants et Ernest Mac Millan observèrent avec curiosité le véhicule mais aussi la ville durant le trajet. Au bout de quelques minutes, les véhicules se garèrent près du City_ hall_ avant de faire descendre leurs passagers.

* * *

Les sorciers constatèrent avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient à l'avance et ils en profitèrent pour fureter dans le jardin de la mairie où certains couples de jeunes mariés étaient en train de poser sous la direction des photographes. De son coté, Adrian dut poser sur les marches de la mairie seul, en compagnie de ses enfants puis de tous ses invités. Enfin, Sasha annonça l'arrivée du second marié à la vue de la voiture des Crivey suivie de celles de leurs invités. Les sorciers attendirent avec curiosité de pouvoir apercevoir Dennis qui finit par sortir de la voiture sous les acclamations de tous les invités afin de rejoindre Adrian sur les marches.

Saskia salua aussitôt son futur beau-père avant de le complimenter pour son costume trois-pièces bleu roi qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux. Elle nota aussi la présence de l'orchidée à la boutonnière de Dennis puis le sorcier sourit à Adrian tout en admirant silencieusement la prestance de son Serpentard toujours aussi élégant dans son costume gris perle rehaussé par une orchidée blanche et du lierre. Le sorcier rejoignit son futur époux sous les vivats puis tous deux échangèrent quelques mots :

« _ Adrian tu es… Indescriptible. Avoua Dennis.

\- Euh c'est bien ou c'est mal ? S 'inquiéta Adrian.

\- Tu es superbe mon petit Teuton ! Le taquina Dennis.

\- Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi : je dirais même que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi beau. Nous devrions nous marier tous les jours comme ça tu prendrais toujours soin de toi. Répondit Adrian sur un ton plaisantin.

\- C'est ma mère qui serait fière si elle t'entendait : elle m'a traîné de force chez le coiffeur hier. Bougonna Dennis.

\- Ma belle-mère a bien fait car elle a toujours raison. Plaisanta Adrian.

\- On en reparlera dans un an quand elle commencera à te commander toi aussi. Prédit Dennis.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bougon mon petit Dennis mais j'adore Shannon. Répliqua son promis.

\- Et moi je t'adore aussi mon gendre : tu es vraiment très gentil et magnifique ce matin ! Enfin, merci pour tes fleurs je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme mari pour Dennis. Intervint Shannon.

\- Je suis content qu'elles vous aient plu Shannon. En tout cas, vous êtes ravissante donc Robert a bien de la chance. La complimenta Adrian.

\- Et moi alors : on ne me fait pas de compliments ? Plaisanta Robert.

\- Vous êtes extra Robert mais ne m'en veuillez pas : j'apprécie d'avantage la beauté des dames en tant qu'esthète et seulement celle de Dennis chez les messieurs. Répondit Adrian hilare.

\- Et tu dois apprécier uniquement la mienne car je serais ton mari pour toute notre vie dans moins de cinq minutes. Renchérit Dennis.

\- Il n'y a que toi à mes yeux. Confirma Adrian pas habitué au romantisme mais qui exprimait ainsi ses sentiments._ »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un baiser devant leurs invités puis Saskia invita son père à rentrer à l'intérieur pour que son futur mari puisse enfin le rejoindre.

* * *

Le sorcier acquiesça avant de saisir les mains de ses deux enfants afin de se rendre à la salle des mariages ensemble. Les invités les suivirent et prirent place dans les sièges en attendant l'arrivée de Dennis. Adrian souriant salua tout le monde avant de prendre place devant le bureau de l'officier d'état-civil. Théodore confia Lauren à Candy également présente puis la fillette suivit volontiers la jeune femme afin de s'asseoir ensemble. Le sorcier nota encore une fois leur bonne entente et en fut très heureux tout en se promettant d'imiter Adrian très bientôt afin d'unir sa propre famille.

Effectivement, Théodore se sentait enfin prêt à laisser sa première épouse Lauren reposer en paix et se remarier comme Adrian afin de fonder un nouveau foyer en compagnie de Lauren, Candy, le futur petit Teddy quand la potion serait utilisée mais aussi un autre enfant puisque les deux sorciers ressentaient le désir de concevoir également un bébé ensemble quand ils se sentiraient prêts à franchir le pas. Lauren ne se doutait pas de ce projet, néanmoins, elle ne cessait de faire de son mieux pour convaincre Candy de rester avec eux le soir avant de réclamer un petit frère ou une petite sœur aux deux adultes. Jusqu'à présent, Candy n'avait jamais dormi chez Théodore car tous deux avaient craint d'heurter la sensibilité de la fillette, néanmoins, ses propos l'incitaient à enfin passer plus de temps ensemble chez le sorcier en sa présence.

Le marié contempla également Toorj s'occuper de sa marmaille en compagnie de Pansy puis la sorcière s'attarda ensuite auprès de ses cadets ainsi que de Ron. Naraantsuya et Saejin promirent de veiller sur les garçons mais aussi Bora assise sur les genoux de sa grande sœur, néanmoins, Adrian nota encore une fois les mimiques de Bora qui exigea encore un autre câlin de Pansy. Adrian observa l'attitude de Théodore, Greg et Toorj puis il attendit que les deux hommes le rejoignent pour leur glisser quelques mots :

« _ L'année prochaine ce sera ton tour Nott. Prédit Adrian

\- De quoi tu parles Adrian ? Demanda Théodore.

\- Nottychou : je vois bien les regards que vous vous lancez Candy et toi. Vous allez probablement finir par vous rapprocher d'avantage alors fonce sans t'attarder sur des regrets ou le passé car nos chers défunts ne nous en voudront jamais. Expliqua Adrian.

\- Oui je sais Adrian mais je dois juste trouver le bon moment pour Lauren. Répondit Nott.

\- Je peux comprendre ça car ta fille est plus jeune que mes enfants, néanmoins, tu verras que tout se passera bien puisque les parents de ta première épouse acceptent ton choix et ne ruineront pas ton couple en imposant leur présence tout le temps ou celle des portraits de Lauren. Dit Adrian.

\- Oui c'est vrai : nous avons eu de la chance qu'ils se soient montrés aussi compréhensifs. Reconnut Théodore.

\- Ils ont agi avec bon sens car ce sont des gens biens. Franchement, tu as beaucoup de chance et moi aussi puisque mon ex belle-mère m'aide beaucoup avec les enfants y compris Bora au lieu de me mettre au pilori sorcier pour toutes mes bêtises. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Tu étais conditionné par les _Imperium_ donc nul ne peut rien te dire. Modéra Adrian qui se souvenait toujours de l'aide de Toorj après la mort de Klaus.

\- Ouais mais bon j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Répondit vaguement Toorj pas du tout désireux de s'étaler sur ses problèmes ou ses regrets.

\- Tu verras que les choses changeront pour toi aussi quand tu auras rencontré quelqu'un qui te plaira vraiment. Estima Greg.

-Tu sais : une partie de moi pensera toujours à Lauren avec affection, néanmoins, c'est Candy qui a pris toute sa place maintenant. Elle m'a donné l'envie de croire de nouveau au futur et de faire des projets. Ce sera pareil pour toi plus tard... Révéla Théodore sans en dire d'avantage pour ne pas nommer ouvertement Pansy.

\- Il a raison Toorj : Dennis me donne envie de me dépasser et d'aller de l'avant au lieu de pleurer encore Klaus. Enfin, nous allons fonder une famille avec Saskia, Mathis puis leurs cadets. Encouragea également Adrian.

\- Je te souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde Adrian car tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie. Répliqua Toorj sincère pour mettre fin à cette conversation embarrassante.

\- Moi aussi Adrian. Ajouta Nott.

\- Moi aussi : tu le mérite vraiment. Renchérit Greg.

\- Mon cher second tu es prêt ? Ton Dennis est en train de piaffer d'impatience devant la porte : il va rentrer d'ici peu. Intervint Pansy souriante qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Oh oui je suis prêt Maîtresse des Potions et j'espère que mes potions Bébé le seront également d'ici peu. Plaisanta Adrian.

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas : tu pourras les utiliser après ton retour de lune de miel. Prédit Pansy._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les sorcier se turent afin d'observer l'arrivé du second mari rayonnant au bras de sa mère et aux cotés de son père. Avant l'arrivée d'Adrian dans leur vie, Robert n'aurait jamais imaginé emmener son fils à l'autel puisque le père escortait la mariée et non le marié, néanmoins, le moldu avait décidé de ne pas se soucier des traditions mais d'agir comme bon lui semble car Dennis était le seul enfant qui lui restait. Aussi, les Crivey seniors escortaient tous deux le marié sous le regard des invités moldus et sorciers confondus. Les cousins de Dennis le rejoignirent également puisque les deux hommes ainsi que leur sœur et son mari remplaceraient Colin aujourd'hui.

L'officier d'état-civil salua les deux futurs conjoints sous les flashes du photographe puis il put commencer la cérémonie :

« _ Nous sommes tous présents aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Adrian et Dennis selon le rite civil britannique. Pour ma part, c'est la première fois que je célèbre un mariage donc je vous prie de m'excuser si je bafouille un peu par moment car je suis probablement tout aussi ému que vous deux même si nos raisons sont différentes. Commença le moldu un peu intimidé sous les rires discrets de l'assistance.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est mon premier mariage aussi. Répondit Dennis amusé et sincèrement plus détendu que l'officier.

\- Eh : j'espère bien que ce sera le dernier. Dit Adrian.

\- Bien entendu mon petit Serpent : à moins que nous ne décidions de renouveler nos vœux plus tard. Répondit Dennis souriant.

\- Alors ça va: tu peux dire que c'est seulement ton premier mariage dans ces conditions. Affirma le Serpentard.

\- Bien maintenant que cette question est réglée, reprenons la cérémonie si vous le voulez bien. Proposa l'officier d'état-civil.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux sorciers.

\- Les deux futurs époux ici présents se présentent librement devant moi afin de s'unir par les liens du mariage selon les articles de la constitution. D'après la loi, les époux se doivent fidélité et assistance mutuelle durant toute la durée de leur union. Ils sont aussi chargés de s'occuper ensemble de l'éducation de leurs enfants présents ou à venir. A présent, je demanderais aux mariés de confirmer leur identité. Prononça l'officier d'état-civil.

\- ...

\- Le premier futur conjoint est bien Adrian Pucey-Meyer né le 15 mai 1980 à Manchester et domicilié au 16 Green Street de la même ville ? Interrogea l'officier d'état-civil.

\- Oui. répondit Adrian qui avait donné son adresse moldue officielle à Manchester.

\- Le second futur conjoint est bien Dennis Crivey né le 18 juin 1982 à Newcastle et domicilié au 88 Kingstone's Avenue à Londres ?

\- Oui. Répondit Dennis ému qui quitterait définitivement son appartement londonien après leur retour du voyage de noces.

\- Bien Messieurs Pucey-Meyer et Crivey : confirmez vous votre intention de vous unir par le mariage aujourd'hui ? Interrogea le moldu.

\- Oui. Confirmèrent les deux amoureux.

\- Les témoins de Mr Pucey-Meyer sont bien : en premier lieu Mrs Eileen Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij née le 31 octobre 1981 à Manchester domiciliée au 1 Chemin du Vallon à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ?

\- Oui.

\- Le second témoin est bien Mr Théodore Nott né le 27 mars à Manchester domicilié au 2 Chemin du Vallon à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ? Interrogea le fontionnaire.

\- Oui.

\- Le troisième est bien Mr Gregory Goyle né le 7 avril 1980 à Leicester et domicilié au 2 Via della Torre à Milan ? Reprit le moldu.

\- Oui. Répondit Greg qui avait acheté un appartement moldu à Milan depuis peu donc il avait pu ainsi fournir une véritable adresse moldue.

\- Le quatrième est bien Mr Toorj Panshriij né le 15 juillet 1981 à Huy-Jin dans la province de Yunnan de la République Populaire de Chine et domicilié à Villa Flowers of Scotland à Aviemore en Écosse ? Demanda le moldu.

\- Oui. Confirma Toorj officiellement résident à sa demeure à Aviemore pour tous ses documents moldus.

\- Bien passons aux témoins de Mrs Crivey, les témoins sont bien : Mrs Gladys Crivey épouse Chambers née à Newcastle le 4 janvier 1980, son mari Charles Chambers né à Newcastle le 29 août 1980 domiciliés au 3 Fox Street de la même ville ? Les autres témoins sont bien John et James Crivey nés le 19 mars 1990 à Newcastle ainsi que domiciliés à Greenbow Avenue dans la même ville ? Reprit le fonctionnaire.

\- Oui. Confirmèrent les cousins de Dennis.

\- Bien : je vois dans votre dossier que Monsieur Pucey échangera le nom de Meyer contre celui de Crivey : confirmez-vous ce fait ? Demanda le moldu à Adrian.

\- Oui. Répondit Adrian vraiment désireux de prendre le nom de Dennis.

\- Mr Crivey veut également prendre le nom de Mr Pucey et y accoler le sien : confirmez-vous ce fait ? Reprit l'officier d'état-civil.

\- Oui. Confirma Dennis avec fierté car il désirait vraiment s'appeler Mr Dennis Pucey-Crivey.

\- Très bien donc nous allons procéder à l'échange des vœux. Indiqua le moldu tout en faisant un signe discret à Saskia et Mathis qui portèrent aussi le coussin des alliances.

\- …

\- Adrian Pucey-Meyer acceptez-vous de prendre Mr Colin Crivey ici présent pour époux ? Reprit l'officier d'état-civil.

\- Oui. Confirma sobrement Adrian trop ému pour s'exprimer d'avantage. Le sorcier saisit ensuite l'anneau avant de prendre la main de son cher Dennis pour glisser la bague à son doigt.

\- Dennis Crivey acceptez-vous de prendre Mr Adrian Pucey-Meyer ici présent pour époux ? Demanda le moldu.

\- Oui. Répondit Dennis vraiment très heureux avant de glisser l'alliance au doigt de son époux sous le regard embué de larmes de sa mère vraiment ravie de voir enfin son enfant fonder son propre foyer.

\- A présent veuillez signer le registre puis vos témoins devront le faire également. Les invita le moldu.

\- …

\- A présent que les documents sont signés, je vous déclare tous deux unis par les liens du mariage donc toutes mes félicitations. A présent, vous prenez dés maintenant le nom de Pucey-Crivey tous les deux car les modifications sont déjà enregistrées sur votre livret de famille que voici. Vois devrez juste procéder à la modification de vos cartes d'identité et passeport après votre voyage de noces. Expliqua le moldu avant de tendre le livret aux deux mariés.

\- Regarde nous avons un livret de famille maintenant. Dit Dennis euphorique à son mari.

\- Oui et nous y ajouterons de nouveaux noms l'année prochaine. Promit Adrian.

\- A présent, vous pouvez vous embrasser. Conclut l'officier d'état-civil sous les applaudissements de toute l'assistance._ »

Les mariés heureux s'embrassèrent puis Adrian ému se laissa même emporter par le transport de Dennis malgré sa pudeur en public. Au bout d'un moment, les deux époux finirent cependant par se détacher pour recevoir les félicitations de tous les invités dont Kingsley Shacklebolt et l'officier d'état-civil avant de poser avec les enfants, d'Adrian, les Crivey seniors ainsi que les témoins. Ensuite, les invités les attendirent sur le parvis pendant que le photographe effectuait plusieurs clichés des deux époux.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Adrian et Dennis rejoignirent leurs invités avant de s'esclaffer sous la pluie de grains de riz, des pétales de boutons d'or et de roses rouges lancés par les invités. Ensuite, Mr Adrian Pucey-Crivey saisit la main de Dennis avant de l'inviter à monter à bord de l'Aston-Martin louée par le Serpentard pour l'occasion. Les invités admirèrent le véhicule puis ils remontèrent à bord du car ainsi que des voitures afin de suivre le couple jusqu'à la maison des Crivey.

Une fois parvenus à destination, les deux parents de Dennis et toute leur famille descendit des véhicules en premier afin d'accueillir les invités dont Rita Skeeter qui avait promis aux jeunes époux de ne pas lancer de critiques, ni publier de calomnies en échange de la couverture de l'événement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron rejoignit également la demeure en compagnie de sa famille avant d'admirer les rubans sobres ainsi que les fleurs disposées un peu partout. Il salua les invités ainsi que les familiers de Dennis tout en picorant au buffet disposé pour l'apéritif pendant que Pansy dégustait un cocktail à la rose et Kaiden s'était précipité sur le _candy bar_.

Le sorcier se rengorgea également face aux compliments des moldus au sujet de son épouse mais aussi leur jolie famille. Les yeux bleus des jumelles firent de nouveau des ravages puis le père plaisanta en affirmant devoir veiller au grain plus tard car elles auraient probablement une file de prétendants. Toutefois, il ajouta que sa fille Rose était toute aussi jolie avant de l'appeler pour la présenter aux invités moldus. Rose les rejoignit et resta un peu avec eux avant de retourner auprès de Noyan. La jeune femme ne put ensuite s'empêcher de contempler Saejin en train de discuter avec un moldu puis elle poussa un soupir. Noyan nota aussitôt le rembrunissement de son visage et prit la parole :

« _ Rosie c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui alors ne te fais pas autant de soucis pour ton frère.

\- Je sais mais j'ai du mal à ne pas y penser en voyant son ex en train de discuter avec un autre type sans se soucier d'Hugo. Rétorqua Rose.

\- Ma cousine a le droit de parler avec d'autres hommes et ton frère n'a rien à y redire, ni toi. Enfin, elle ne fait rien de mal et n'est même pas en train de flirter. L'avertit Noyan d'un ton calme mais ferme.

\- Je sais mais j'ai de la peine pour mon frère car il a du mal à se remettre de leur rupture.

\- Hugo finira pas s'en remettre Rose et puis c'est mieux s'il se concentre sur sa thérapie plutôt que sur Saejin. Estima Noyan.

\- Mais mon frère souffre parce que ta cousine l'a quitté Noyan ! Protesta sa petite amie.

\- Rosie : tu sais très bien que ton frère n'a pas d'excuses pour ce qu'il a fait, même si, tu dis qu'il souffre. Enfin comment voulais-tu que Saejin reste avec lui dans de telles conditions ? Modéra Noyan.

\- Mais…

\- Rosie tu dirais la même chose de ma cousine si c'était Saejin qui avait agi ainsi à la place d'Hugo ? Demanda Noyan.

\- Non. Reconnut Rose.

\- Tu vois donc laisse ton frère où il est et ne te soucie pas de ma cousine mais songe plutôt à t'amuser aujourd'hui. Conseilla Noyan._ »

* * *

Rose acquiesça puis ils changèrent de sujet car Mr Crivey senior invita toute l'assistance à se rendre au jardin où un pavillon en toile avait été dressé pour accueillir tous les invités. Ces derniers observèrent la décoration du pavillon selon des teintes bleues et grises puisque Dennis adorait la première couleur et Adrian la seconde. Enfin, les deux époux n'avaient pas voulu d'une décoration basée sur leurs anciennes maison. Mrs Crivey satisfaite reçut les compliments des invités. Ces derniers finirent cependant par se rassembler sur la piste afin de saluer l'entrée des mariés :

« _ Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez saluer l'arrivée des mariés : Adrian et Dennis Pucey-Crivey ! Hurla le disc-jockey avant de lancer la musique.

\- Vivent les mariés ! Hurlèrent les invités tout en applaudissant l'entrée des deux époux.

\- Vivent les Pucey-Crivey mais aussi toute leur jolie famille ! Renchérit Pansy.

\- Vive Dennis !

\- Vive Adrian !

\- Tous nos vœux de bonheur à vous deux ! Hurla Greg tout en tenant son fils Matthew entre ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos vœux : c'est vraiment un très grand jour pour nous donc nous vous remercions pour votre présence aujourd'hui. Commença Adrian.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas Adrian qui a préparé le repas mais moi. Plaisanta ensuite Dennis.

\- Ok alors nous allons tous manger au chinois ou au Mac Do le plus proche dans ce cas ! Répondit son cousin hilare.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : c'est le traiteur qui a tout préparé. Le rassura Dennis hilare.

\- Bon alors nous sommes sauvés ! S'esclaffa sa cousine car les lacunes de Dennis en cuisine éraient connues de tous.

\- Sinon on demandait à Papa de se mettre au barbecue de Grandad Robert ! Intervint Mathis puisqu'il considérait maintenant les Crivey seniors comme ses grands-parents.

\- Adrian est le meilleur cuisinier du coin ! Renchérit un ami du Serpentard.

\- Attendez n'exagérez pas : Kenji est bien meilleur, sans compter Nancy ou son mari ! Protesta Adrian.

\- Merci Vieux : ça fait plaisir ! Se rengorgèrent les trois autres sorciers. _ »

Enfin, les invités observèrent le tableau afin de trouver leurs places avant d'admirer les tables finement dressées mais aussi les cadres photos en formes de petits bateaux, étoiles de mer, coquillages et fleurs de frangipaniers qui servaient de marques places. Des appareils photos polaroid d'époque étaient également présents à chaque table afin que chaque invité puisse faire un cliché et le glisser dans le cadre photo en guise de souvenir pour cette journée. Les polaroids étaient certes vieillots mais ils avaient été fortement voulus par Dennis puis Adrian avait aussi ajouté sa touche en disposant des sachets de lin emplis de plantes homéopathiques celui d'Adrian qui se faisait passer pour un herboriste aux yeux de la famille de Dennis.

* * *

Une fois à table, Ron s'amusa à la vue de son cadre puis il fit poser sa femme et leurs cadets avec lui pour sa propre photographie. Le rouquin observa ensuite l'arrivée de Saejin et ses frères avec leurs cadres à la main puis Pansy dut poser en leur compagnie ainsi que celle de Toorj pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Ronald la contempla ensuite poser également avec Bora. Ensuite, les deux ex saluèrent les garçons et Saejin qui retournèrent à leurs tables respectives. Effectivement, la fille aînée de Pansy retrouva Saskia à la table des jeunes gens pendant que ses cadets se rendaient à celle des enfants. En revanche, Toorj resterait en compagnie des deux époux Weasley mais le rouquin n'était pas jaloux puisque les témoins de chacun des mariés avaient été réunis à deux tables respectives avec leurs conjoints, partenaires ou jeunes enfants le cas échéant.

Ainsi, Bora restait avec Toorj en raison de sa petitesse tout comme les jumelles ou Kaiden avec leurs parents. Par contre, Lauren était avec les autres enfants donc Nott pouvait profiter de son repas en compagnie de Candy. Greg était également présent tout comme sa femme, leur bébé en train de s'endormir dans son landau mais aussi la vieille Mrs Goyle. Afin de ne pas gêner Toorj au milieu de tous ces couples, Kenji était également à leur table sous le prétexte de rester avec sa sœur. Sa présence était d'un grand réconfort pour le mongol qui ne se sentait donc pas de trop. La conversation tourna autour de sujets anodins jusqu'au moment où les témoins durent prendre la parole. Les premiers furent les cousins de Dennis qui se levèrent tout à tour de leur propre table avant de souhaiter une longue vie au couple tout en proposant plusieurs toasts. Enfin, les Serpentards et Toorj les imitèrent puis Nott fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« _ Je connais Adrian et Dennis depuis l'école même si je fréquentais bien plus Adrian. A l'époque, nul ne se serait douté d'un tel rapprochement entre eux en raison de leur différence d'âge. Commença Nott.

\- Eh, je ne suis pas si Vieux Nott et puis tu vas me rejoindre dans le club des quadra d'ici quelques mois donc ne te moque pas de moi mon petit pépère ! L'interrompit Adrian hilare.

\- Oui mais Dennis et moi serons toujours plus jeunes que toi. Plaisanta Nott.

\- Nott attends que je t'attrape et je te fais voir qui est le plus vieux de nous deux car tu m'as l'air plutôt ankylosé puisque tu ne fais pas de sports. Enfin, tu es tout maigrichon… Dit Adrian avant de se lever pour montrer sa stature parfaite puisqu'il s'était remis au sport depuis quelques mois.

\- Adrian tu as un physique incroyable donc n'écoutes pas Nott car il est seulement jaloux. Rajouta Dennis.

\- Bon je reprends mon discours : le Destin prends parfois des chemins très étranges car Dennis et Adrian ne se sont pas revus pendant vingt ans avant de se retrouver au moment de notre retour en Angleterre. D'ailleurs, la magie ne semblait pas au rendez-vous au début puisqu'Adrian a réprimandé Dennis qui était en train de photographier ses fleurs. Or, notre petit Herboriste adoré est très tatillon comme un Teuton. Glissa malicieusement Nott.

\- Eh : Dennis me plaisait déjà mais je le prenais pour un paparazzi qui risquait d'écraser mes pauvres fleurs! Se défendit Adrian hilare.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit la magie ou l'alchimie de nos deux tourtereaux a fini par faire des étincelles entre eux puisqu'ils se sont découverts petit à petit avant de s'ouvrir enfin à la vie ensemble. Dennis a su toucher le cœur d'Adrian enfermé dans son passé depuis des années et il lui a permis de reprendre enfin goût à la vie mais surtout de faire de nouveaux projets. Reprit Nott qui connaissait tout de la situation des veufs mais ne voulait pas attrister l'atmosphère en évoquant ouvertement ces choses.

\- Adrian a su toucher mon cœur à moi aussi car j'étais un Don Juan avant de le rencontrer ! Rajouta Dennis en toute honnêteté et sans problèmes puisque son mari connaissait tout de son passé.

\- C'est là que je voulais en venir Dennis : la magie de l'amour a su vous rapprocher et vous donner l'envie de vous projeter dans l'avenir. Nul ne peut nier votre amour à votre vue donc vous êtes un exemple pour nous tous alors je lève mon verre à votre santé ! Conclut Nott.

\- A moi maintenant : j'ai tout de suite noté l'attraction d'Adrian pour Dennis dés le premier jour et je me demandais si Adrian allait agir ou non. Il faut dire que nous avons connu pas mal de déboires tous les deux mais nous avons rencontré des personnes qui ont su nous faire dépasser nos peurs afin d'ouvrir nos cœurs et faire de nouveau confiance aux hommes. Commença Pansy après la fin du toast.

\- …

\- Adrian est mon plus proche collaborateur donc je pourrais vous parler de toutes ses qualités pendant des heures mais Dennis les connaît déjà alors il est inutile de vous ennuyer ainsi. Ce que je voulais dire en particulier c'est qu'il n'existe pas un homme plus rassurant et solide qu'Adrian qui sait toujours se relever après chaque disgrâce afin de se battre contre l'adversité mais aussi redresser la barre pour sa famille. Dennis le sait donc il n'a pas peur de fonder un foyer avec son mari car Adrian sera toujours à ses cotés. Reprit Pansy.

\- ….

\- Adrian et moi nous avons cependant un défaut : nous sommes trop tatillons parfois. Toutefois, Dennis a su porter le grain de fantaisie qui manquait à son mari pour avoir enfin envie de sourire à la vie. De plus, Dennis a une très grande sensibilité artistique donc il est parvenu également à rendre Adrian plus sensible à certaines choses mais surtout à se laisser aller au lieu de toujours contrôler ses émotions. Dennis tu as vraiment su toucher le cœur d'Adrian. Renchérit Pansy.

\- …

\- Aussi, je vous souhaite une très longue vie heureuse ensemble et j'espère que vous nous inviterez à vos noces d'or dans cinquante ans. Conclut Pansy.

\- Comptes-y ! Renchérirent les mariés.

\- A moi maintenant : Adrian est vraiment un type bien et toi aussi Dennis donc je suis certain que nous fêterons vos noces d'or dans cinquante ans. Aussi, je vous fais tous mes vœux de bonheur. Dit Goyle avant de se rasseoir.

\- Bon je dois apparemment conclure mais les discours ne sont pas mon fort donc je serais bref. Promit Toorj.

\- …

\- Adrian est vraiment un type bien mais surtout sincère qui m'a toujours considéré un ami malgré toutes mes erreurs pendant quatre ans. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Dennis, néanmoins, c'est sûrement un homme avec un grand H s'il a su gagner la confiance d'Adrian et lui donner l'envie de s'ouvrir de nouveau à la vie. Aussi, je vous souhaite une longue vie heureuse mais je tiens à vous donner un conseil : ne laissez jamais personne se mêler de votre vie quelques soient les critiques ou autres. Enfin, soyez toujours à l'écoute de votre conjoint afin de découvrir si quelque ne va pas et redresser la barre au sein de votre couple comme l'a dit Théodore au lieu de perdre bêtement la personne de votre vie. L'amour c'est quelque chose de très précieux donc conservez le comme un trésor. Continua Toorj sous le regard de Pansy.

\- …

\- Maintenant, je vous donne tous rendez-vous pour les noces d'or de Dennis et Adrian car je suis convaincu qu'ils continueront de nous faire rêver pendant plusieurs décennies. Conclut Toorj.

\- A Dennis et Adrian les plus beaux mariés de l'univers ! Rajouta Pansy pour rétablir une atmosphère joyeuse._ »

* * *

Les toasts reprirent puis les invités conversèrent de nouveau avec allégresse pendant que les mariés radieux s'échangeaient de nombreux regards. De son coté, Mrs Goyle demanda à Pansy des détails au sujet de l'affaire du corps de Rogue. La Serpentarde lança discrètement un _Assurdiato_ puis elle affirma aux adultes que sa mère voulait attendre encore quelques jours avant de déposer sa nouvelle requête. Ron dissimula aussitôt sa désapprobation parce qu'il connaissait le projet de sa belle-famille mais ne partageait pas leur avis même si le rouquin ne disait rien puisqu'il estimait ne pas avoir voix au chapitre. En revanche, Mrs Goyle songeuse les interrogea :

« _ Vous voulez vraiment déplacer la dépouille de votre père ?

\- Oui : notre mère et nous n'aimons pas le fait de devoir laisser son corps à Poudlard. Révéla Kenji.

\- Mais vous avez le droit de demander une telle chose ? S'enquit Candy.

\- Notre père a été enterré à Poudlard sans que personne ne nous ai demandé notre avis. Certes, les gens ne connaissaient pas notre existence à l'époque mais nous n'avons jamais donné notre accord pour qu'il soit inhumé à Poudlard. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Severus Rogue est un héros et il a le droit d'être honoré en reposant auprès des autres héros ou en recevant les hommages des survivants lors des commémorations. Dit Ron qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Ronny: mon père est peut-être un héros aux yeux de certains mais tu sais très bien que la majorité des gens se foutaient de lui ou de sa tombe avant mon retour. Enfin, ma mère et mon frère ne pouvaient pas le voir donc il était seul et personne n'allait fleurir sa tombe. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui je sais mais vous ne devriez pas le déplacer. Répliqua Ron.

\- Ron tu ne peux pas nous comprendre mais demande à tes parents s'ils n'aimeraient pas se rendre sur la tombe de ton frère plus souvent. Tu sais très bien que l'accès au cimetière de Poudlard est ouvert seulement une fois par an. Nous : nous avons au moins la chance d'avoir le portrait de notre père donc nous pouvons lui parler mais Fred n'en a pas donc tes parents ne peuvent pas le faire, ni même se recueillir sur sa tombe. Rappela doucement Kenji.

\- …

\- Enfin, nous ne le faisons pas par égoïsme mais parce que mon père lui-même ne veut pas voir son corps rester dans le cimetière de Poudlard. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Ta mère va déposer une requête seulement au Magenmagot britannique ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Non : nous allons aussi la déposer à Poudlard ainsi qu'au Magenmagot mongol. Répondit Pansy.

\- Euh je ne veux pas sembler rustre mais puis-je vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous vous souciez autant du corps du Maître des Potions si votre père sera dupliqué grâce à Tobias ? Intervint Goyle curieux.

\- Parce que ce sera toujours sa première enveloppe charnelle à nos yeux donc nous voulons l'ensevelir dignement à Cokeworth auprès de sa mère Eileen puisque nous pourrons nous rendre régulièrement là-bas ou nous le déposerons dans un caveau familial ainsi que sa mère si nous finissons par en acheter un. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Je comprends vos motivations mais je me demande si les autres parents ou enfants des victimes de la guerre ne tenteront pas d'en faire de même pour leurs propres défunts. Dans ce cas, le Magenmagot risque de refuser de vous laisser faire car je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent voir le cimetière des héros démantelé. Dit Greg.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils feraient ça puisqu'ils ont tous donné leur accord à l'époque. Affirma Kenji.

\- En tout cas, comptez sur moi pour vous aider : je m'activerai en Mongolie dés le 5 janvier quand les bureaux rouvriront. Promit Toorj sans arrière-pensée et sincèrement désireux d'aider son ex belle-famille.

\- Merci Toorj. Conclut Pansy avec reconnaissance. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet pour pouvoir inclure les bambins dans la conversation. Ainsi, les adultes oublièrent rapidement leur discussion. Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers se levèrent afin d'applaudir l'ouverture du bal par les mariés. Ron observa le couple si amoureux avant de contempler son épouse puis il lui remémora leur propre émotion au moment de leur bal. La jeune femme souriante acquiesça et tous deux admirèrent Adrian saisir la main de Dennis afin de danser sur la musique de _Don't Worry 'bout a thing_ de Stevie Wonder que Dennis adorait depuis qu'il avait vu le film _**Happiness Therapy**_ avec Jennifer Lawrence et Bradley Cooper. Bien que l'histoire de l'ex Gryffondor soit différente de celles des personnages, il estimait avoir connu les même déboires à cause de la dépression avant de se ressaisir grâce à la présence d'Adrian.

Les sorciers curieux écoutèrent la chanson tout en admirant le dynamisme d'Adrian qui conduisait la danse avec perfection. Après la danse, Shannon se précipita vers les mariés pour leur faire encore une fois tous ses vœux de bonheur :

« _ Vous êtes vraiment magnifique tous les deux donc je vous souhaite de passer une très longue vie ensemble. Affirma Mrs Crivey.

\- Merci Maman. Dit Dennis.

\- Oui vraiment : nous sommes heureux pour vous tous les deux. Bienvenue parmi nous Adrian. Affirma Robert.

\- Merci Robert. Répondit Adrian.

\- Écoutez moi tous : vous savez que je n'acceptais pas l'homosexualité de Dennis au début puis les choses ont fini par s'arranger sur ce plan là petit à petit. Par contre, mon fils n'allait vraiment pas bien et aucun de nous ne savait vraiment comment l'aider quand il replongeait dans ses crises après des périodes de stabilisation. Commença Robert.

\- …

\- Toutefois, Adrian a fini par entrer dans sa vie en compagnie de Mathis et Saskia. Mon gendre a su rendre le sourire à Dennis, ce dont je lui serai toujours reconnaissant. Tu es plus qu'un gendre Adrian car tu as su également réchauffer notre existence à ma femme et moi grâce à tes gestes ainsi que tes enfants puisque nous étions vraiment désespérés depuis la mort de Colin. Aussi, tu es devenu mon troisième fils à mes yeux. Révéla Robert sous les applaudissements de l'assistance._ »

Adrian ému remercia son beau-père pour un tel accueil puis Robert enlaça également Mathis et Saskia. Enfin, il proposa de ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions mais plutôt de reprendre les réjouissances car Colin n'aimerait pas les voir pleurer durant un tel jour.

Adrian s'exécuta aussitôt en invitant sa belle-mère à danser pendant que Saskia dansait avec Robert sous le regard tranquille de Scorpius conscient de l'absence d'ambiguïté entre eux. Le jeune sorcier contempla donc sa petite amie avec adoration tout en la trouvant magnifique dans sa robe bleue. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain agacement à la vue de Saejin qui lui tendit la main afin de l'inviter. Le jeune Malefoy aurait bien aimé l'envoyer poliment au diable mais il nota le regard de la Maîtresse des Potions sur eux et n'osa pas refuser en sa présence. Aussi, le sorcier accompagna la jeune sur la piste sans se soucier des regards envieux de quelques moldus désireux d'approcher cette fille si jolie dans sa robe rouge.

Durant la danse, Saejin se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« _ Scorpius je ne vole la place de personne tu sais ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Répliqua le sorcier.

\- Non mais ton dépit est écrit en gros sur ton visage. Rétorqua Saejin.

\- Et pour quelle raison serais-je dépité selon toi ? Répondit le sorcier.

\- Tu es dépité parce que tu pense que j'ai volé la place de Saskia. Dit Saejin.

\- Non : ta mère donne une chance à tous ceux qui veulent devenir ses apprentis et elle ne prend que ceux qui le méritent. Rétorqua Scorpius prudent.

\- Oui mais tu sais que ma mère prend rarement plus de trois apprentis donc tu pense que Saskia ne pourra pas faire un essai au laboratoire après ses Aspics. Déclara Saejin lucide.

\- …

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de nier Scorpius : tu ne sais pas dissimuler ton dépit. Insista Saejin.

\- C'est facile pour toi de parler car tu es la fille de la Maîtresse des Potions donc tu es en position de force. Répondit Scorpius qui estimait devoir modérer ses propos car la Maîtresse des Potions était impartiale, néanmoins, elle défendrait toujours ses enfants en cas de besoin donc c'est lui qui trinquerait si la sorcière se considérait offensée...

\- J'ai passé un essai comme toi Scorpius et puis tu vois très bien que je ne reçois pas de traitements de faveurs : au contraire. Ma mère est bien plus sévère avec moi qu'avec Noyan ou toi afin de montrer qu'elle ne me traite pas mieux que vous. Se défendit Saejin.

\- Peut-être mais tu as abusé de ta position pour obtenir une place Saejin car tu es la fille de la Maîtresse des Potions. Les autres n'ont pas cette possibilité donc Saskia ne pourra pas faire un essai avec ta mère cet été. L'accusa Scorpius.

\- Si ma mère m'a gardé c'est qu'elle estime que j'en vaux la peine Scorpius. Enfin, ce n'est pas à toi de discuter les choix de ma mère car c'est SON laboratoire et SES choix.

\- Non je ne peux pas les discuter c'est vrai mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te dire que tu es seulement une capricieuse. Je me languis de te voir abandonner le laboratoire mais fais-le avant septembre si possible comme ça Saskia ne perdra pas sa place car elle la mérite au lieu de devoir finir chez un autre maître. Rétorqua Scorpius.

\- Malefoy tu te prends pour qui : tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite, ni à me juger ou encore moins décider qui mérite sa place ou non au laboratoire. Enfin, tu n'as pas non plus à me pousser à abandonner ma formation. Répliqua Saejin.

\- Je ne me prends pour personne mais tout le monde sait que tu es inconstante ainsi que très capricieuse. Tu ne te soucie pas des conséquences de tes actes, ni des conséquences puisque Saskia va devoir chercher un autre maître à cause de toi et Hugo ne va pas bien depuis que tu l'as largué comme un veracrasse. Déclara Malefoy d'un ton calme pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Malefoy tu sais quoi : tu te plains de ceux qui jugent ta famille sans regarder au-delà des apparences, même si, ton père a fait de son mieux pour se racheter depuis la fin de la guerre mais tu n'es pas mieux que ces gens. En fait, tu es comme eux car tu parle de choses qui ne te regardent pas et dont tu ne connais pas les détails. Répliqua Saejin d'un ton tout aussi calme.

\- Je ne connais peut-être pas tous les détails mais le résultat est le même puisque Saskia va devoir chercher une autre place si tu reste et Hugo est malheureux. Décréta Scorpius têtu.

\- Il y aurait pu avoir déjà un autre apprenti à ma place dés l'année dernière Scorpius donc le résultat aurait été le même pour Saskia. Enfin, je n'ai pas à me justifier au sujet de ma rupture car ça ne te regarde pas du tout alors je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Répondit Saejin avant de se détacher de lui puisque la chanson était finie.

\- Saejin attends : tu vas parler de cette conversation à ta mère ? Interrogea Scorpius soudainement inquiet.

\- Non Scorpius : ne t'inquiètes pas car je ne cours pas dans les jupes de Maman pour régler mes problèmes donc cette conversation restera entre nous et tu n'as rien à craindre pour ta place si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Répondit Saejin.

\- …

\- Par contre, je sais maintenant ce que tu pense de moi et j'ai compris ton mépris à mon égard.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? Rétorqua Scorpius.

\- Attends : tu n'as aucun respect à mon égard vu ce que tu penses de moi. Nous travaillerons cependant ensemble puisque nous y sommes contraints donc je ne ferai aucun esclandre auprès de ma mère, ni ne te chercherai des noises mais ce n'est pas la peine de simuler un certain respect ou de la gentillesse envers moi au laboratoire en présence de ma famille. Conclut Saejin avant de le laisser en plan sans se douter du regard attentif de Toorj qui alla parler de l'attitude des jeunes gens avec Pansy et Ron gêné. Ce dernier savait que beaucoup de curieux s'interrogeaient sur le motif de la rupture entre leurs enfants mais Saejin avait accepté de ne rien dire pour ne pas entacher la réputation d'Hugo. Aussi, beaucoup pensait que la jeune sorcière avait quitté le fils de Ronald à cause d'un simple caprice..._ »

* * *

De son coté, Scorpius inquiet observa Saejin sortir de la tente de jardin tout en se reprochant sa soudaine impulsivité digne des Gryffondor et non d'un Malefoy. Certes, Scorpius n'avait pas menti au cours de cette conversation, néanmoins, il venait de se mettre dans une position délicate si jamais Saejin finissait par changer d'avis et elle allait se plaindre à sa mère. Le jeune homme inquiet observa ensuite Pansy aller chercher sa fille mais il dut cependant chasser ses pensées après l'arrivée de sa petite amie puis tous deux se mirent à danser.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier soulagé nota le retour des deux femmes puis la tranquillité de la Maîtresse des Potions avant d'estimer que Saejin tenait sa parole donc la sorcière ne se doutait de rien sinon, elle serait déjà venue lui en parler puisque Pansy était réputée pour défendre avec rage tous _ses petits_ . Ensuite, les invités furent tous réunis par le DJ qui lança le compte à rebours quelque secondes avant minuit:

« _ 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0 : BONNE ANNÉE 2020 ! Hurla le DJ

\- Bonne Année ! Répondirent les invités.

\- Et Vivent les mariés Adrian et Colin ! Hurla Pansy tout en brandissant sa flûte de champagne portée par les serveurs.

\- Pour les mariés Hip hip Hourra ! Renchérirent les autres.

\- Longue vie à Dennis et Adrian ! Dit le cousin de Dennis._ »

Après l'échange des vœux et plusieurs embrassades, les invités rejoignirent le centre de la piste où les serveurs avaient porté le magnifique gâteau de mariage où deux figurines représentaient les mariés. Ron admira aussitôt la pièce montée en forme d'appareil photo encastré sur un chaudron en guise de clin d'œil aux métiers des mariés. Ronald nota également la présence d'orchidées en pâte d'amande qui ornaient le gâteau puisque Dennis s'était passionné pour ces fleurs au cours de la préparation du mariage. D'ailleurs, de nombreuses orchidées avaient fini par trôner dans toute la maison des jeunes mariés au point d'éclipser les anciennes edelweiss de Klaus même si Adrian continuait d'en prendre soin par respect pour son premier mari.

Enfin, les mariés reprirent la parole :

« _ Bonne année 2020 à vous tous et merci pour votre présence aujourd'hui afin de célébrer notre mariage mais aussi les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble.

\- On va rester avec vous toute la nuit ! Plaisanta l'un des invités.

\- Justement : nous voulions vous annoncer que mes parents ont prévu un brunch sous cette tente à dix heures pour les courageux qui seront déjà levés après un petit somme à l'hôtel ou chez eux. Ensuite, nous partirons en voyage de noces mon mari et moi. Affirma Dennis.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda une moldue.

\- Aux Seychelles ! Révéla Dennis.

\- Quelle chance !

\- Nous les rejoindrons la semaine prochaine. Révéla Mathis._ »

Ensuite, la fête reprit de plus belle car tous les invités étaient bien décidés à fêter le mariage mais aussi la nouvelle année toute la nuit. Seuls les invités qui détenaient des enfants se retirèrent à l'hôtel ou chez eux avec leurs progéniture. Ils furent cependant ravis à la vue de la bonbonnière puisque les deux époux avaient choisi un porte-parfum en cristal surmonté d'un petit sachet de dragées.

* * *

Vers neuf heures, Dennis finit par s'éveiller avant d'observer la suite nuptiale puis son mari déjà réveillé et qui venait de porter leur plateau. Le sorcier salua son conjoint par un baiser avant d'observer leurs alliances en or blancs très sobres comme le désirait Adrian mais finement ciselées ainsi que dotées de l'inscription de leur prénoms mais aussi la date de leur mariage à l'intérieur. Dennis serra son époux contre lui avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement :

« _ Alors tout ceci n'est pas un rêve ?

\- Non Dennis : tu es bel et bien marié à un Serpentard tatillon et perfectionniste. Se moqua gentiment Adrian.

\- Ne plaisante pas : c'est très sérieux pour moi. Bougonna Dennis.

\- Je sais mon petit Lion : je voulais simplement te taquiner. En tout cas, ce n'est vraiment pas un rêve donc nous sommes bien mariés. C'est donc notre premier réveil en tant que conjoints. Le rassura Adrian conscient des nombreuses crises d'angoisses précédentes de Dennis.

\- Nous sommes mariés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Renchérit le photographe.

\- Surtout pour le meilleur Dennis : nous allons commencer une nouvelle vie avec Saskia, Mathis mais aussi nos futures terreurs. Promit Adrian.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir Papa un jour. Avoua Dennis.

\- C'est l'aube d'une nouvelle vie Dennis. Conclut Adrian avant de l'enlacer de nouveau... _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère ce chapitre vous a plu, surtout le mariage ou encore la fête. Je souhaite sincèrement avoir montré l'amour sincère de Dennis et Adrian tout en respectant leurs caractères puisqu'Adrian est plutôt réservé ainsi que sobre à mes yeux. Enfin, Dennis a beaucoup souffert également donc leur mariage est vraiment un nouveau départ pour eux à mes yeux. **_

**_Pour tous ceux qui s'étonneraient à la vue de Toorj comme témoin, je vous rappelle qu'Adrian a toujours rappelé le soutien du mongol à son égard au moment de la mort de Klaus, son aide durant la grossesse d'Adrian mais aussi au moment de l'accouchement puis la naissance de Mathis. Aussi, il était normal pour Adrian de lui demander d'être son témoin. En revanche, il n'aurait pas pu le demander à Harper ou Flint, ni les jumelles ou Millicent puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'adresse moldue. _**

**_La chanson des Tourtereaux est celle de Stevie Wonder car j'ai vu le film Happyness il y a quelques mois et ça m'a vraiment fait penser à eux. Enfin, je ne voulais pas un truc trop sirupeux pour Adrian et Dennis car les hommes ne me semblent pas ainsi en général. Ils peuvent être gentil, tendre, attentionnés, romantiques et tout mais je ne les vois pas trop en faire non plus. _**

**_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie, la fête et la décoration ? _**

**_Enfin que pensez-vous des mariés, les Crivey seniors ou encore l'attitude des invités en général ?_**

**_Il y aura-t-il des répercussions après les propos de Scorpius ou ceux au sujet du corps de Severus Rogue ? _**

**_A bientôt ! _**


	39. Une menace pour Hermione

_**Bonsoir à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**Tout d'abord bonne fête à tous les papas s'il y en a parmi les lecteurs. Je m'excuse si je publie moins souvent en ce moment mais j'ai des petits soucis personnels. D'ailleurs, je comptais publier ce matin et finalement je ne peux le faire que ce soir. Enfin, deux de mes fictions rentrent dans des phases plus complexes que ce soit pour celle-ci la Pomme Tendue Par le Serpent ou Merci Harry donc je ne veux pas bâcler certaines choses comme l'exhumation de Rogue ou autre.**_

_** Aussi, il me faut parfois du temps pour écrire ces choses. J'avoue avoir aussi envie de rédiger quelques OS de temps en temps pour me changer les idées donc peut-être en publierai-je parfois. Par contre, ne vous inquiétez pas face à la vision de ces OS si jamais il y en a car aucune de mes fictions ne sera abandonnée pour autant donc les histoires seront toujours mises à jour, même si, cela peut prendre du temps.**_

_**Ce chapitre est très court mais c'est parce qu'il sert d'introduction au retour de bâton que recevra Hermione très bientôt**__**. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la réaction de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout car il ne faut pas la bâcler mais vous trouverez dans cette partie tous les détails "techniques".**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard plus tard, Hermione était en train de paresser devant la baie vitrée de son chalet tout en savourant son thé en compagnie de son cher Roger puisque tous deux étaient en vacances à Aviemore. Après deux années plutôt difficiles en raison du ressentiment de la jeune femme envers Ron et Pansy, la sorcière savourait maintenant ce moment de sérénité avec son mari. Tous deux espéraient bien devenir enfin parents cette année afin de tourner la page après leurs déboires respectifs.

Effectivement, Hermione avait vécu une vie extrêmement décevante auprès de son ex et Roger rêvait de redécouvrir les joies de la paternité au lieu de continuer à vivre dans les regrets depuis la disparition de son fils Nicolas en 2012. En son for intérieur, l'auror pleurait encore son bébé malheureusement disparu avec Jane sa mère au cours d'un terrible incident. L'épouse de Roger était une née moldue comme Hermione mais la jeune femme n'y était pas retournée après la mort de ses parents en 2006 puis son mariage avec Roger en 2007. Toutefois, la naissance de leur fils Nicolas en 2010 l'incita à reprendre contact avec ses origines.

La jeune femme avait donc convaincu son mari de la suivre jusqu'en Suisse puisque sa tante Maureen s'était installée là-bas après son second mariage avec Jacques Lebrun un moldu genevois dans les années 90 puis les deux moldus avaient ouvert une auberge à Gstaad. Jane profita donc de leur séjour en Suisse pour initier Roger au ski au cours de l'hiver 2011 avant de s'amuser à la vue du dépaysement de son mari. L'année suivante, la sorcière née moldue finit également par l'emmener en croisière avec leur fils sur un bateau italien en janvier 2012. Toutefois, nul n'aurait pu imaginer la tragédie qui suivit un soir puis Roger abasourdi se retrouva au milieu de naufragés moldus le lendemain matin avant de pleurer la disparition de sa famille. Après son retour à Londres, le sorcier effondré avait eu beaucoup de mal à se reprendre après cette tragédie donc le sorcier s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail pour se donner un but au lieu de se jeter d'un pont pour rejoindre sa famille auprès de Merlin.

Au bout de quelques années, les attentions amicales d'Hermione l'aidèrent à remonter la pente mais le sorcier ne se rapprochait jamais de la jeune femme censément mariée. Les choses changèrent cependant de manière très rapide après le 1er septembre 2017 puis les deux tourtereaux s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tard en 2018 avant d'affronter toute une série de problèmes.

XXXX

A présent, Roger était maintenant rassuré sur les sentiments de son épouse à son égard puisqu'elle avait enfin délaissé ses projets de vengeance contre Ron. Certes, tout n'était pas rose dans leur vie à cause du comportement d'Hugo, néanmoins, le jeune Weasley se rendait régulièrement à ses séances de psychomagie donc son beau-père estimait que les choses finiraient par se tasser. Enfin, la maîtresse des potions Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij semblait avancer dans ses recherches : aussi, le couple Davies pourrait probablement concevoir un enfant de manière spontanée cette année au lieu d'utiliser une potion Bébé.

Roger dégustait donc son thé tout en appréciant la vue de la montagne depuis le chalet. Aussi, il était loin d'imaginer la nouvelle fracassante qui lui serait annoncée d'ici peu par ses parents et Jin Chang. Le sorcier ne se doutait pas non plus que ce rebondissement était provoqué par un petit garçon désireux de retrouver son papa mais aussi d'aider sa mère attristée qui avait recouvré la mémoire en 2018 seulement avant d'apprendre le mariage de Davies avec la fameuse Hermione Granger.

Effectivement, Jane Davies était devenue amnésique après le naufrage et fut donc prise en charge avec son fils par les autorités moldues. Ces dernières finirent par trouver des renseignements sur Miss Jane Sims puisqu'elle détenait sa carte d'identité moldue mais ils ne se doutaient pas de son mariage qui n'avait jamais été enregistré chez les moldus. Les enquêteurs surpris ne trouvèrent également aucun document officiel sur l'enfant donc ils firent effectuer un test de filiation qui confirma la maternité de la jeune femme avant de s'interroger sur la négligence de cette maman qui prenait soin de son fils mais ne l'avait pas déclaré au service d'état-civil de sa ville ou même de son pays.

Durant leur enquête, les enquêteurs ne trouvèrent aucun indice sur Roger car sa compagne avait utilisé un sortilège de confusion sur les moldus de l'agence de voyage puis du navire pour le faire enregistrer à bord sans devoir utiliser un document d'identité moldu puisque le sorcier n'en possédait pas. A la fin, les policiers estimèrent que la jeune femme était venue à bord en payant un billet exclusivement pour elle avant d'embarquer son gamin comme un petit clandestin. Jane Sims et son fils furent ensuite rapatriés en Grande-Bretagne où Maureen la tante de Jane les rejoignit aussitôt.

La moldue ne se doutait pas du tout du statut sorcier de sa nièce donc elle s'étonna face au fait que les autorités ne trouvaient pas l'adresse du domicile de Jane. Elle resta également surprise devant l'absence de diplômes de Jane qui ne détenait même pas ses A-Level alors que ses parents affirmaient l'avoir envoyé dans une école spéciale pour surdoués. Maureen abasourdie s'interrogea également sur l'inexistence de documents officiels au sujet de Nicolas. Ensuite, elle fit de son mieux pour affronter toutes les paperasseries administratives nécessaires afin de régler la situation tout en pestant contre Roger Davies manifestement parti sans laisser de traces.

Son mari Jacques maudissait également ce fumier de Roger qui avait du également tromper leur nièce sur la validité de leur mariage puisque ce dernier n'était reconnu nulle part… Le couple moldu avait alors proposé à leur nièce de les suivre en Suisse où ils s'occuperaient d'elle ainsi que de son fils.

XXXX

De son côté, Jane ne se souvenait absolument pas des mensonges de ses parents pour couvrir son départ à Poudlard, ni de sa vie dans le monde sorcier et encore moins de Roger. Aussi, elle ne pouvait fournir aucune explication sur sa scolarité ou l'absence de logement. Sa famille finit donc par ne plus l'interroger et l'aida à reconstruire sa vie petit à petit en compagnie de Nicolas devenu Nicolas Sims. La jeune femme se rendit donc à une école du soir pour obtenir un diplôme pendant que sa tante Maureen lui gardait le bambin quand il n'allait pas à la crèche. Ensuite, elle commença à travailler à l'auberge de sa famille tout en se soumettant à plusieurs thérapies dans l'espoir de retrouver la mémoire.

Toutefois, ce ne furent pas les soins moldus ou le soutien de la famille Lebrun mais la vision de la première magie de son fils en septembre 2017 qui permit à Jane de recouvrer progressivement la mémoire. En 2018, la sorcière abasourdie s'était enfin souvenue de Roger avant de se ruer sur le Chemin de Traverse en Grande-Bretagne dans l'espoir de le trouver à leur appartement. Malheureusement, Jane effondrée avait constaté la présence d'une autre famille dans le logement mais surtout elle était restée sans voix après avoir appris par le locataire actuel le mariage de Roger Davies et Hermione Granger. La jeune femme livide était alors retournée en Suisse afin de s'occuper de son fils tout en faisant une croix sur Roger manifestement désireux de les oublier.

Jane s'était alors laissée aveugler par l'amertume au point de tenter de refaire sa vie mais aucun homme n'avait su lui faire oublier Roger. De son côté, le petit Nicolas continuait de fréquenter l'école primaire moldue tout en recevant l'enseignement de sa mère sur le monde sorcier puisqu'il irait à Poudlard ou l'école de sorcellerie suisse après son onzième anniversaire. L'enfant ne se résignait cependant pas à la perte de son père et il faisait de son mieux pour récolter des informations sur lui. Depuis la manifestation de sa magie suivie du retour progressif de la mémoire de sa mère, les Lebrun étaient maintenant au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier ainsi que de l'ignorance de Roger au sujet de la survie de sa famille. Aussi, Maureen, Jacques mais également les enfants du couple encourageaient le gamin à tout faire pour réunir sa famille car le second mariage de Roger ne détenait aucune validité à leurs yeux.

XXXX

D'après le raisonnement des Lebrun, Roger était donc toujours l'époux de Jane puisqu'il n'était pas veuf et n'avait engagé aucune procédure pour faire annuler leur mariage sorcier. Les cousins de la jeune femme tentaient de la convaincre de contacter son mari depuis avril 2018 mais elle refusait de ruiner la vie de Roger probablement heureux avec une sorcière dotée d'un grand prestige comme Granger contrairement à elle. De plus, Jane estimait que Roger ne l'aimait plus et ne se souciait pas du tout d'elle, ni de leur enfant.

Devant son entêtement, sa tante Maureen tentait donc de lui faire comprendre l'innocence de Roger en lui rappelant sa propre histoire. Effectivement, la moldue s'était retrouvée seule après la perte de son mari ainsi que de son premier fils. Elle souffrit longuement de sa perte avant de recommencer à vivre uniquement après sa rencontre avec Jacques Lebrun qui la convainquit de le suivre à Gstaad afin de refaire sa vie loin de souvenirs beaucoup trop douloureux.

Les Lebrun ne connaissaient rien du monde de la magie avant 2018 mais ils avaient fini par glâner des informations grâce à Jane qui les avait même accompagné aux quartiers sorciers suisses présents à Genève, Lugano et Zurich. Aussi, les moldus avaient décidé d'aider Jane et Nicolas à leur manière en décembre 2019. Ainsi, Maureen avait insisté pour accompagner le petit garçon au quartier sorcier zurichois sans donner d'explications à Jane surprise par cette soudaine lubie. Après leur arrivée, la moldue s'était alors rendue à la banque avec sa cousine et Nicolas afin de changer des francs suisses en gallions sous le prétexte d'acheter quelques bricoles issues du monde sorcier en guise de cadeaux de Noël.

Ensuite, la moldue avait accompagné les deux Sims dans les rues avant d'inciter son petit cousin à entrer dans l'animalerie magique. Madame Lebrun avait observé l'enfant admirer les hiboux et s'était empressée de lui en acheter deux sans se soucier des protestations de Jane abasourdie. Sa tante s'était ensuite justifiée en affirmant alors qu'il s'agissait simplement de son cadeau de Noël pour son petit Nicolas chéri. Devant la joie de son fils, Jane s'était tue sans se douter que sa tante comptait inciter Nicolas à rédiger deux lettres très particulières après les fêtes.

Le 3 janvier, la famille Lebrun fit part de son idée à l'enfant qui approuva aussitôt leur plan. Ensuite, la cousine de sa mère lui avait conseillé d'écrire d'abord à ses grands-parents Davies mais aussi Jin Chang l'un des collègues de Roger et qui était surtout un très bon ami de Jane avant sa disparition. Les Lebrun avaient aidé l'enfant à rédiger ses lettres avant de joindre plusieurs photographies de lui ainsi que de sa mère en guise de preuves. Enfin, le cousin de Jane avait attaché les deux missives aux pattes des hiboux puis toute l'assistance s'était amassée dans le jardin pour applaudir leur départ.

Deux jours plus tard, les Davies abasourdis avaient reçu la missive avant de rester sans voix à la vue des clichés. Les deux sorciers s'étaient cependant résolus à attendre un peu avant d'en parler à leur fils tout de suite car ils se souvenaient des confidences de Roger sur les actes d'Hermione qui avait caché à Ronald son amnésie provoquée par son propre sort au point de le laisser dans l'ignorance au sujet de Pansy en 1998. Certes, la jeune femme s'était contentée de parer le sort du rouquin qui ricocha sur lui, néanmoins, elle s'était ensuite révélée une grande opportuniste en conservant son secret. Aussi, les Davies craignaient de la voir tenter de leur faire oublier la lettre de leur petit-fils s'ils tentaient d'en parler avec Roger.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient rendus à Gstaad à l'adresse indiquée avant de remercier Merlin pour ce miracle à la vue de Nicolas et Jane abasourdie par leur visite. Malgré sa colère initiale envers ses cousins, la jeune femme avait fini par les remercier pour leur aide après avoir entendu les lamentations des Davies sur leur soi-disant bru ou encore ses gestes cruels à l'égard de son premier compagnon pendant des années. Quelques heures plus tard, Jane avait également reçu la visite de Jin abasourdi qui ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire d'Hermione, Ron et Pansy mais l'auror confirma l'attitude déplorable de Granger pendant des décennies ou encore jusqu'à l'année dernière puisqu'elle s'était acharnée sur le nouveau couple pendant des mois.

L'auror songeur s'était ensuite rangé à l'avis des Davies désireux de conserver le secret sur la survie de la famille de Roger pendant encore quelques jours de peur des représailles de la part de Granger ou encore l'intervention d'Harry. Jin ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de son supérieur, néanmoins, le mari de Naé estimait que Potter voudrait tenter de préserver les intérêts de sa meilleure amie, voire, convaincre Roger de ne pas l'abandonner. Pire encore, il pourrait souhaiter dissimuler la vérité pour éviter le scandale suscité par l'invalidité des deux mariages de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

D'un commun accord, Jane resta donc en Suisse avec son fils en attendant la suite des événements pendant que les Davies seniors et Jin s'informaient discrètement sur l'aspect légal de la situation. Au bout de quelques jours, les trois sorciers avaient fini par recevoir la confirmation du caractère caduc du second mariage de Roger puisque l'auror et Jane n'avaient jamais annulé leur union. De plus, le sorcier n'était aucunement veuf donc il serait toujours légalement marié à la maman de Nicolas après le rétablissement de la vérité.

Au cours d'une longue concertation, les trois conspirateurs avaient d'abord décidé de faire réaliser plusieurs tests de paternité auprès de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier de Zurich, celui de Paris et même à la clinique de Bois-Doré. Aussi les Davies seniors étaient venus voir leur fils au chalet le 8 janvier puis le père de Roger avait distrait Hermione de son mieux pendant que sa femme était restée seule avec Roger avant de simuler une certaine nostalgie pour son petit Roggy. A la fin, l'auror amusé s'était donc laissé cajolé par sa mère et même coiffé comme durant son enfance sans se douter que la sorcière prélevait quelques cheveux à son insu.

XXXX

Ensuite, les Davies avaient envoyé les précieux échantillons aux structures choisies avant de pleurer de joie à la vue des résultats des tests de paternité sorciers trois jours plus tard. A présent, les deux sorciers étaient bien décidés à emmener Roger à Gstaad avec eux afin qu'il puisse retrouver son enfant mais aussi la maman puis ce serait à lui de faire son choix. Toutefois, les Davies voulaient préserver les intérêts de leur petit-fils Nicolas et le rétablir dans ses droits légitimes, même si, le papa devait choisir de rester avec sa seconde compagne par la suite. Aussi, ils rédigeraient un testament en sa faveur si Roger restait avec Hermione ou si la jeune femme se débrouillait pour convaincre le papa de le priver de son héritage en faveur de leurs futurs enfants ou même les siens.

En temps normal, les Davies n'auraient jamais agi de cette manière mais les confidences de Roger sur les gestes d'Hugo à la vue du testament de son père, les incitaient maintenant à faire preuve de prudence face aux enfants de la jeune femme ainsi que cette dernière.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roger surpris observa la tête de son père qui apparut dans la cheminée puis il s'approcha de l'âtre afin de l'interroger :

« _ Tout va bien Papa ?

\- Oui Roger mais Maman voudrait te parler d'une chose donc peux-tu venir maintenant ? Demanda son père.

\- Là tout de suite ? S'étonna Roger.

\- Oui elle a appris un truc incroyable et voudrait t'en faire part : tu sais que ta mère n'est pas patiente donc elle est déjà en train de tourner en rond dans le salon en attendant ton arrivée. Inventa son père.

\- Sacrée Maman : elle ne sait pas tenir en place. S'amusa Roger.

\- Rejoins-nous vite Fils sinon ta mère va finir par me donner le tournis. Insista Davies senior sur un ton plaisantin afin de convaincre Roger.

\- Bon j'arrive Papa : donne moi cinq minutes et je viens. Répondit son fils.

\- Ok je t'attend.

\- Je vais demander à Hermione de m'accompagne puis j'arrive. Dit Roger.

\- Non Roger : laisse Hermione passer un moment tranquille avec Hugo car ta maman veut parler à son fifils chéri tu comprends ? S'empressa d'inventer Davies senior paniqué.

\- Ah, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire : tu devrais voir Hermione faire des mamours à son Hugo chéri en ces jours. S'esclaffa Roger.

\- Roger arrête de dire des bêtises ! S'exclama Hermione vexée.

\- Hermione : tu traites ton fils comme un petit bébé en ces jours. Rappela Roger.

\- Tu sais que mon fils ne va pas bien et suit une thérapie. A présent, je suis en congé donc je peux m'occuper de lui: aussi, j'ai envie de le cajoler. Répliqua Hermione d'un ton agacé.

\- D'accord Hermione donc je ne te taquine plus au sujet d'Hugo. Maintenant, je vais voir ce que ma mère me veut et je reviens. Dit Roger.

\- C'est ça: vas-y et ne te moque plus de moi car ta mère fait pareil avec toi. Répliqua sa femme hilare.

\- Oui Maman. Plaisanta Roger avant de l'embrasser._ »

* * *

Une minute plus tard, le sorcier saisit la poudre de cheminette avant de saluer son épouse sans se douter des changements qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Le sorcier se rendit donc chez ses parents où sa sœur était également présente après avoir été avertie de la situation. Roger observa l'agitation de sa mère puis il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Mrs Davies acquiesça avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Roger je te demande de me suivre maintenant. Dit sa mère.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Roger surpris.

\- Mon chéri : je te jure que nous ne savions rien avant cette année mais nous avons attendu le bon moment pour t'en parler afin que personne ne puisse influencer tes choix. Insista sa mère.

\- Maman de quoi tu parles : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Roger surpris.

\- Un miracle s'est produit Roger. Avoua sa mère avant de se tamponner les yeux avec son mouchoir.

\- Maman : tu m'inquiètes si tu parles de miracle comme les moldus. Répliqua Roger inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Fils : il s'est produit quelque chose d'inattendu mais de merveilleux donc ta mère verse des larmes de joie. Intervint le père.

\- Roger je n'en savais rien non plus et j'ai encore du mal à y croire mais c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait t'arriver si nos parents disent la vérité. Renchérit sa sœur encore abasourdie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit de si étrange pour te mettre dans un tel état ? Demanda Roger à sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça et rien ne m'assure que c'est vrai donc je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Affirma la sorcière.

\- Ce que nous t'avons dit est vrai mais moi-même, je n'y croyais pas avant de LES voir. Insista Mrs Davies.

\- De qui tu parles Maman ? S'enquit Roger.

\- Roger : c'est trop choquant pour en parler donc viens voir de tes propres yeux. Affirma sa mère.

\- Tu me fais vraiment peur Maman. Dit son fils inquiet.

\- J'ai peur également mais nous devons aller voir par nous-même Roger. Insista sa sœur.

\- Où tu veux aller ? S'étonna Roger.

\- A l'auberge _Edelweiss_ à Gstaad. Dit sa sœur encore choquée.

\- Tu veux aller chez les Lebrun ? S'exclama Roger abasourdi.

\- Oui parce que ces gens semblent nous attendre de toute urgence Roger. Répliqua la sorcière.

\- D'autres personnes t'attendent aussi Roger. Intervint leur mère.

\- Maman : je ne veux pas aller chez les Lebrun, ce serait irrespectueux de ma part alors que je suis maintenant marié à Hermione ! Je n'ai même pas osé les saluer, ni aller les voir quand j'ai emmené Hermione et ses enfants en Suisse pour le Nouvel An en 2017 ! Protesta Roger honteux.

\- Roger : les Lebrun ne te diront rien à ce sujet car Madame Lebrun comprend la situation puisqu'elle était veuve avant son second mariage. Toutefois, tu dois aller les voir maintenant car ces gens t'attendent pour te parler d'une chose extrêmement importante. Insista son père.

\- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi ils peuvent vouloir me parler au bout de tant d'années. S'étonna Roger.

\- Roger viens : je t'en supplie. Répliqua sa mère.

\- Mm, je dois d'abord en parler à Hermione. Répondit Roger.

\- Roger tu en parleras à Hermione après mais maintenant viens : je te demande juste de nous suivre tout seul cette fois-ci puis ce sera à toi de décider si tu veux aller la chercher ou non ensuite. Promit sa mère.

\- Quelque chose de grave a du se produire si vous agissez ainsi. Bon je vais vous suivre mais j'irai chercher ma femme ensuite. Décida Roger.

\- Oui si tu y tiens vraiment. Prédit son père._ »

Les Davies seniors saisirent les bras de leurs enfants afin de transplaner ensemble...

* * *

_**Voilà, ce chapitre est très court mais c'est volontaire pour ne pas noyer cette partie dans le reste. Que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation (quelqu'un m'avait demandé dans la première partie si Hermione finirait par être "punie" pour tous ces gestes un jour et j'avais répondu par l'affirmative car ce coup de théâtre était déjà prévu même s'il m'a fallu quatre parties pour l'écrire.) ?**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous le fait que les deux mariages d'Hermione soient invalides ? Pensez-vous que ce soit un juste retour des choses ou c'est une punition trop sévère pour elle (je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez). **_

_**D'après vous, comment Roger va-t-il réagir et Hermione que fera-t-elle ?**_

_**Roger va-t-il quitter Hermione pour sa première épouse ou l'auror demandera l'annulation de son mariage pour se marier légalement avec sa nouvelle compagne ? **_

_**Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Jane, Nicolas, des Davies seniors ou des Lebrun ?**_

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! _**


	40. Le mariage d'Hermione nul et non avenu

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord,je tiens à exprimer toute ma solidarité à toutes les victimes de la barbarie en ces jours et y compris aujourd'hui. Dés fois, je n'en parle pas non par manque de sensibilité mais parce que les fictions sont là pour aider les lecteurs à oublier momentanément leurs soucis ou leurs angoisses.**_

_**Je m'excuse également pour la parution tardive de ce chapitre mais il y a beaucoup de va et vient entre toute les fictions. En fait, j'ai déjà toute la trame prête donc ce n'est pas une question de manque d'inspiration mais de rédaction logique. En effet, je ne veux plus commettre les même erreurs qu'avant quand j'écrivais de manière pratiquement boulimique puis l'histoire n'avait plus ni queue, ni tête parce que mon imagination partait un peu trop en vrille et me faisait sortir du contexte (cf les premières séries de la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent du moins, ceux qui se souviennent de la version originale et la fiction sur la Psychomagie où mon contexte est pratiquement devenue une première partie).**_

_**Enfin, on aborde des sujets complexes depuis le chapitre précédent car au-delà de la machine punitive pour Hermione, il y a plusieurs thèmes particulier comme les retrouvailles inattendues, la joie de Roger face à sa famille mais aussi sa confusion, voire, son sentiment de culpabilité envers Hermione. **_

_**Le chapitre est court comme le précédent car je souhaiterai mettre l'accent sur ces choses sans les mélanger avec la réaction d'Hermione qui sera entrevue dans le prochain. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Deux heures passèrent puis Hermione s'agita et s'inquiéta face à l'absence prolongée de son mari. La sorcière anxieuse tenta de joindre Roger mais ce dernier ne répondit pas à ses appels sur son _Magic'Mobile_. A la fin, le sorcier bouleversé lui envoya un message laconique pour la prier de ne pas le déranger car il devait _s'occuper de quelque chose de très important. _Une minute plus tard, le sorcier éteignit son appareil afin de se concentrer exclusivement sur les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

En son for intérieur, l'auror ému regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir épousé Jane selon le rite moldu car les autorités auraient pu ainsi le retrouver et lui annoncer la survie de sa famille. Malgré ses sentiments pour Hermione, Roger avait toujours regretté Jane ainsi que leur bébé. Aussi, il ne cessait de leur tourner autour depuis leurs retrouvailles tout en leur demandant pardon pour _ses défaillances et sa trahison_ toutes ces années.

Face à sa douleur, son repentir sincère ainsi que ses regrets, Jane abasourdie avait enfin réalisé que Roger ne l'avait vraiment pas oubliée, ni leur fils Nicolas encore secoué par les événements mais heureux de rencontrer enfin son père manifestement désireux de tout savoir sur lui puisqu'ils avaient été séparés pendant des années. Au bout d'un moment, l'auror finit même par s'agenouiller pour implorer leur pardon malgré les tentatives de Jane pour l'inciter à cesser :

« _ Roger relève toi car tu ne dois pas faire ça.

\- Si parce que je ne suis qu'un connard pour avoir cessé de vous chercher toutes ces années avant de refaire ma vie avec une autre femme. Je te demande pardon pour tout Jane et à toi aussi Nicolas. S'entêta Roger bouleversé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que tu ne savais rien pour nous. L'excusa son fils qui désirait seulement récupérer _son papa_ maintenant.

\- J'aurais du contacter les Lebrun ! Pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête ? Se lamenta Roger effondré.

\- C'est notre faute: notre fils était dans un état second quand nous l'avons récupéré après le naufrage donc nous l'avons ramené en Angleterre puis il s'est enfermé pendant des mois dans sa chambre. Aussi, nous avions peur que Roger ne fasse une rechute quand il a commencé à reprendre pied et a demandé de vos nouvelles. Alors, nous l'avons convaincu de ne pas vous contacter sous le prétexte de ne pas vous causer de la peine supplémentaire après votre propre perte. Expliqua Mr Davies gêné aux Lebrun, Nicolas et Jane.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés Jane : Roger avait tenté de se suicider à plusieurs reprises depuis son retour donc nous avions vraiment peur qu'il ne fasse un geste irréparable s'il venait voir ta famille en Suisse. Je te demande pardon pour ma bêtise car vous auriez pu vous retrouver depuis longtemps s'il était venu ici avant. Enfin, Nicolas n'aurait pas grandi loin de son papa. Rajouta Mrs Davies honteuse.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute : vous avez cru bien faire. Répondit Jane troublée après avoir appris les tentatives de suicide de Roger._ »

* * *

La sorcière tenta d'aider l'auror à se reprendre et parvint à le convaincre de se relever mais il continua d'implorer son pardon pour sa trahison. Toutefois, Jane ne voulait pas le voir s'accabler : aussi, elle décida de lui révéler certains détails :

« _ Roger : je ne suis pas une sainte tu sais… Je n'ai pas été fidèle depuis notre séparation involontaire en 2012. Confessa Jane gênée.

\- Jane tu n'as aucune faute : tu avais perdu la mémoire jusqu'en 2018 puis tu as appris mon mariage avec Hermione donc tu avais tous les droits de refaire ta vie. Répliqua Roger heureux de retrouver sa famille mais également peiné face à un tel gâchis.

\- Roger : je ne veux pas t'embêter, ni ruiner ton histoire avec _Granger_ donc tu peux garder le secret sur ma survie si tu veux. De cette manière, nul ne se douterait de rien au sujet de ta bigamie . Proposa Jane même si elle rêvait de le récupérer.

\- Oh euh, je comprends : tu veux garder le secret sur notre mariage parce que tu as quelqu'un ou tu vas te marier, à moins que tu ne le sois déjà ? Interrogea Roger accablé mais décidé à laisser Jane refaire sa vie avec un homme meilleur que lui.

\- Non, il n'y a personne dans ma vie. Révéla Jane.

\- Ah non ? S'enquit Roger surpris.

\- En fait, je ne voulais pas d'histoire d'amour pendant mon amnésie car je craignais de me réveiller un jour auprès d'un type avant de regretter _Roger __le papa de Nicolas_. Ma famille avait quelques photos de nous trois donc je savais à quoi tu ressemblais mais pas plus, alors je ne voulais pas commettre d'erreurs. Ensuite, j'ai connu quelques personnes après avoir appris ton mariage avec _Granger_ mais ces relations ne duraient pas car elles étaient uniquement basées sur le dépit. Avoua Jane.

\- Jane, je suis désolé car c'est ma faute si tu as autant souffert. Regretta Roger sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a provoqué le naufrage du navire, ni mon amnésie. Modéra Jane.

\- Non mais j'aurais pu vous rejoindre si j'avais contacté ta tante et ton oncle. Insista Roger désemparé face à toutes les années perdues.

\- Roger : personne ne vous en veut car nous savons que vous ne vous doutiez vraiment de rien. Dit Jacques Lebrun peiné pour cet homme heureux et dévasté à la fois.

\- Je m'en veux Jacques : je n'ai pas osé venir vous voir votre femme et vous toutes ces années, ni durant mon séjour en 2017, sinon, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Confessa Roger sous le regard des Lebrun qui comprirent aussitôt que le sorcier ne se serait pas marié avec la fameuse Granger s'il avait appris la survie de sa famille.

\- L'essentiel maintenant c'est le présent et l'avenir : vous venez de retrouver Nicolas donc ne pleurez pas ou alors versez seulement de joie. Intervint Maureen.

\- Nicolas : tu as tellement grandi mais je n'étais pas là pour toi, même si je pensais à toi tous les jours . Je te demande pardon. Sut seulement dire Roger.

\- C'est pas ta faute. Répondit le petit garçon avant de s'approcher de son père._ »

Roger ému osa enfin prendre son fils dans ses bras avant de le serrer fortement contre lui pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver. Ensuite, le sorcier contempla son enfant tout en s'émerveillant à sa vue puis il comprit l'euphorie de Weasley après la découverte de la survie de son fils Kaiden-Ronan. Roger ressentit également une honte immense en songeant à son accord pour adopter Rose et Hugo en 2018. A l'époque, l'auror se sentait désespérément seul donc il avait accepté la proposition d'Hermione pour obtenir de nouveau une famille mais fort heureusement, les jeunes gens avaient fini par changer d'avis.

A présent, Roger bénissait leur décision car il ne voulait pas imaginer le désarroi de Weasley si les jeunes gens étaient devenus des Davies puisque lui-même se serait effondré si Jane avait donné leur fils Nicolas à un autre homme à cause de son absence. De plus, le comportement d'Hugo démontrait son trouble du aux problèmes familiaux vécus durant son enfance mais aussi sa douleur face au remariage de son père.

A la vue des déboires d'Hugo, Roger ne voulait pas voir Nicolas suivre le même chemin par sa faute. L'auror caressa de nouveau les cheveux de son enfant tout en regrettant les années perdues. Certes, il avait assisté aux premiers pas, les premiers mots de son fils, néanmoins, le sorcier n'était pas présent lors de l'entrée à l'école moldue de son fils, les fêtes des pères, les anniversaires, les fêtes sans compter les petits événements de la vie de tous les jours.

Maintenant, Roger voulait absolument tout découvrir sur Nicolas mais aussi réapprendre à connaître Jane après toutes ces années. L'auror confus ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réservait, néanmoins, il désirait s'installer en Suisse pendant un bon moment afin de rester auprès de sa famille.

* * *

Effectivement, Roger était conscient de devoir emmener Nicolas et Jane en Angleterre pour rétablir la vérité sur leur survie devant le Magenmagot, néanmoins, il ne comptait pas les laisser séjourner là-bas pour le moment. L'auror heureux ne songeait absolument pas à les cacher aux yeux des gens, cependant, le sorcier redoutait la réaction de _l'autre Mrs Davies_ à la vue du petit garçon ou de la maman. Aussi, Roger refusait de prendre le risque de voir Hermione les blesser par ses propos. Le sorcier songea aussi à toutes les machinations d'Hermione pendant deux ans contre Pansy, le comportement d'Hugo en ce moment puis il ne voulut pas exposer sa famille à des situations extrêmement pénibles. Il prit donc une décision :

« _ Après le rétablissement de la vérité sur vous deux auprès du Magenmagot britannique, j'aimerais bien rester un moment avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas. Demanda Roger un peu intimidé par son fils et Jane.

\- Tu veux rester avec nous ? Demanda Nicolas empli d'espoir.

\- Oui. Répondit son père.

\- Roger : je ne veux pas exposer notre fils au scandale qui aura lieu d'ici peu en Grande-Bretagne après notre réapparition. Dit Jane inquiète.

\- Je préférerai moi aussi l'éviter donc vous pourriez rester ici pour le moment et je vous rejoindrai si vous me le permettez. Précisa Roger.

\- Tu veux rester ici avec nous ? S'exclama Nicolas extrêmement joyeux.

\- Oui, enfin, si cela ne vous pose pas problème. Spécifia Roger qui désirait rester mais ne voulait pas imposer sa présence.

\- Non au contraire, nous sommes contents si tu veux rester, pas vrai Maman ? Insista son fils.

\- Oui je serais heureuse de te voir rester ici afin que nous puissions parler mais aussi passer du temps ensemble tous les trois. Enfin, Nicolas a besoin de toi. Répondit Jane.

\- J'ai besoin de lui moi aussi mais également de TOI. Affirma Roger troublé par la présence de sa première épouse.

\- Roger tu ne dois pas oublier Hermione. Répondit Jane par acquis de conscience, même si elle souhaitait reprendre SON MARI.

\- Jane : je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis car votre apparition est un miracle pour moi. Toutefois, je refuse de rester loin de vous deux après toutes les années perdues, même si, je ne veux pas blesser Hermione. Avoua Roger en proie à une grande confusion.

\- Tu tiens à elle non ? Demanda Jane.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil : Hermione était un béguin de jeunesse puis elle est devenue une grande amie et m'a aidé à remonter la pente après votre disparition. Quand elle est devenue libre et qu'elle m'a offert une famille, j'ai cru recommencer à vivre mais… Commença Roger confus avant de se taire quelques instants.

\- Mais ? Reprit Jane.

\- Mais elle n'a jamais effacé ton souvenir. Réalisa Roger.

\- Tu es vraiment certain de ce que tu dis ? Tu es confus en ce moment donc ne prends pas de décision hâtive. Conseilla Jane heureuse et inquiète à la fois car elle ne souhaitait pas récupérer son mari pour quelques temps seulement avant de le voir repartir auprès de sa seconde compagne.

\- Je… Je l'aime beaucoup mais ce n'est pas pareil. Toutefois, je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence en tant que mari ou autre. Je voudrais passer du temps avec vous et tenter de rattraper un peu tout le temps perdu… Confessa Roger encore confus, même s'il avait très envie de rester uniquement avec sa famille en Suisse et loin du reste._ »

* * *

Les Lebrun observèrent l'auror manifestement confus qui s'était évanoui à la vue de son fils bien en vie ou encore sa femme tout à l'heure avant de reprendre difficilement conscience. Au cours de ces deux heures riches en émotions, les moldus s'étaient rendus compte que le sorcier choqué ne simulait pas son désarroi ou encore sa joie incrédule face à un tel « miracle ». Son repentir ainsi que ses regrets sincères confortèrent les hôteliers dans leur opinion que Roger méritait une chance et détenait parfaitement le droit de retrouver sa famille qu'il reprenne sa vie commune avec Jane ou finisse par rester avec son Hermione. Aussi, ils discutèrent entre eux à voix basse avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Roger vous êtes toujours le bienvenu chez nous donc nous allons vous préparer un appartement dans notre aile privée. Vous serez ainsi près de celui de Jane et Nicolas. Affirma le couple.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger et puis j'ai aussi un chien : je ne peux pas le laisser à Aviemore où je suis actuellement car personne d'autre ne s'en occupera. Alors je vais louer une maison ici pour qu'il puisse profiter du jardin quand je ne serais pas là. Protesta Roger gêné.

\- Nous pouvons nous occuper du chien et l'emmener chez nous. Affirmèrent les Davies.

\- Ton chien peut aussi rester chez moi. Proposa Emily la sœur de Roger.

\- Roger: nous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, ni votre chien donc il est le bienvenu lui aussi. En plus, nous avons un jardin alors il pourra se dépenser pendant la journée en attendant vos promenades puis il restera avec vous dans votre appartement le soir. Décréta Maureen.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger et puis j'ai honte. Confessa Roger vraiment honteux au point de se considérer comme le dernier des derniers pour avoir "trompé" Jane avec Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte Roger : vous n'avez rien fait de mal ! Protesta gentiment Maureen consciente de son trouble car elle-même avait du apprendre à ne pas se sentir coupable quand elle avait recommencé à vivre quelques années après la mort de son premier mari.

\- Nicolas me demande un chien depuis l'année dernière donc il sera sûrement content de pouvoir s'occuper du tien puis nous l'emmènerons balader tous les trois. Intervint Jane.

\- Il est temps que vous puissiez passer de bons moments en famille tous les trois. Renchérit Jacques.

\- Merci pour votre gentillesse et votre générosité. Répondit Roger touché aux Lebrun.

\- Tu rentres avec nous dés qu'on a vu le Magenmagot ? Demanda aussitôt son fils.

\- Pas tout de suite Nicolas, je dois d'abord faire quelque chose avant. Expliqua Roger.

\- Mais tu dois faire quoi ? Je ne veux pas te perdre encore ! Protesta l'enfant inquiet.

\- Et moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois Nicolas donc je te jure de revenir avant ce soir mais je dois parler à quelqu'un. Dévoila Roger.

\- Tu veux parler de nous à Granger ? Devina Jane.

\- Oui : je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça pendant plusieurs semaines, voire, peut-être pour toujours sans lui donner des explications. Se justifia Roger.

\- Tu as raison. Approuva Jane.

\- Papa tu as dit « pour toujours » donc tu veux rester ici ? Insista son fils euphorique.

\- Nicolas : je ne veux plus perdre une seule minute loin de vous donc je m'installerai définitivement ici plus tard si Maman et toi souhaitez rester à Gstaad au lieu de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. Confirma Roger.

\- Mais tu crois que ta _ hem_ que Granger accepterait de se transférer ici aussi si vous restez ensemble ? Interrogea Jane qui refusait de dire « _ta femme_ » en parlant de sa rivale.

\- Je ne sais pas : tout est confus dans ma tête donc je ne veux blesser personne, ni vous forcer à faire quoique ce soit elle ou toi. Toutefois, ma priorité c'est notre fils et toi alors je vais revenir ici dés ce soir. Ensuite, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Répondit Roger.

\- Hermione pourrait transplaner pour aller à son travail si elle te suit ici. Enfin, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Roger. Dit Emily.

\- Oui nous verrons bien. Je vais prolonger mes vacances, voire demander un congé sans solde pendant plusieurs mois. Ensuite, je tâcherai de trouver un autre emploi ou d'obtenir mon transfert chez les aurors suisses si c'est possible. Reprit Roger d'un ton évasif car il était incapable de vraiment raisonner en ce moment.

\- Papa qu'est-ce que tu feras si cette femme ne veut pas te laisser venir ici ou si elle ne veut pas qu'on te voit ? S'inquiéta Nicolas car il avait espionné les conversations des adultes à leur insu la veille et savait que la sorcière était manifestement une harpie qui n'hésitait pas à monter ses propres enfants contre leur père.

\- Hermione ne m'empêchera jamais de te voir Nicolas. Le rassura Roger.

\- Mais si elle le faisait ? Insista son fils.

\- Alors je viendrais tout seul ici car je préfère rester célibataire plutôt que de te perdre ou d'éloigner Maman à cause de la jalousie d'une autre. Simplifia Roger pour le rassurer._ »

* * *

Effectivement, Roger ne pouvait pas deviner quelle serait la réaction d'Hermione mais l'auror n'hésiterait pas à se séparer de sa compagne actuelle si jamais elle tentait de le séparer de son fils enfin retrouvé. D'ailleurs, Davies confus se demandait s'il tenait réellement à Hermione car la vision de Jane ravivait des souvenirs ainsi que des émotions très intenses en lui… Ensuite, Mr Davies senior reprit la parole :

« _ Êtes-vous prêts à partir maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à Roger et sa famille mais aussi aux deux époux Lebrun.

\- Oui. Affirma Jane.

\- Oui. Prononça Nicolas d'un ton joyeux.

\- Oui même si nous avons un peu peur de voyager par magie. Confessèrent les Lebrun.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons là pour vous soutenir durant le transplanage. Affirmèrent les Davies.

\- Roger j'ai déjà demandé et obtenu une audience extraordinaire donc tu seras très vite reçu par le Magenmagot. Enfin notre témoin nous attend là-bas. Intervint Jin qui avait déjà tout organisé durant ces deux heures.

\- Merci Jin . Le remercièrent les sorciers et les moldus confondus.

\- De rien : j'ai toujours regretté ta disparition Jane donc je suis heureux de te retrouver. Enfin, ma femme attend notre premier bébé et j'aime déjà cet enfant: je pourrai pas vivre sans lui. Alors je comprends le trouble de Roger et puis il est temps que Nicolas retrouve son papa. Répondit Jin._ »

* * *

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, les Lebrun abasourdis mzid soutenus par les sorciers se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot et tentèrent de se reprendre un peu. Ils saluèrent également le témoin des Davies puis Jane reconnut le nouveau locataire de son ancien appartement. Ensuite, un employé vint avertir Roger qu'ils seraient reçus d'ici cinq minutes car Jin avait usé toute son influence pour réunir les conseillers. Ces derniers ne se doutaient pas de ce dont l'auror voulait leur parler néanmoins, de vagues allusions sur le futur dépit de Granger ou le bonheur de Roger Davies les avaient incité à venir siéger.

En effet, les vieux sorciers étaient excédés par l'attitude d'Hermione donc ils espéraient bien pouvoir la remettre en place d'ici peu au point de venir très rapidement pour cette audience. Une minute plus tard, Roger ressentit une certaine culpabilité envers Hermione puis il demanda discrètement conseil à sa sœur Emily :

« _ Emily : tu ne crois pas que je devrais tout dire à Hermione avant de rétablir la vérité sur la survie de Jane et Nicolas devant le Magenmagot ?

\- Tu rigoles Roger ? Répliqua sa sœur abasourdie.

\- Non: je me sens un peu coupable envers elle car je la mets devant le fait accompli sans lui en parler d'abord. Confessa Roger.

\- Roger : tu te rappelle de l'agressivité d'Hermione envers Pansy, ses enfants ou Weasley pendant deux ans ? Rappela la sorcière.

\- Elle était jalouse et malheureuse. La défendit Roger.

\- Elle était malheureuse aussi quand elle a laissé Weasley dans l'ignorance au sujet du sortilège d'amnésie qu'il s'était envoyé par erreur en 1998 ? Répliqua Emily inquiète.

\- …

\- Elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle voulait le garder à ses côtés. En plus, elle a aussi monté ses gamins contre lui pendant des années. Rappela Emily désireuse d'éloigner cette femme de leur famille maintenant.

\- Hermione n'est pas méchante. La défendit Roger troublé.

\- Roger : cette femme est venimeuse tout comme son fils. Tu sais que ce sale gamin voulait effacer ton existence grâce à un Retourneur de Temps. Aussi, imagine ce que sa mère pourrait faire si tu vas la trouver maintenant avant d'avoir rétabli la vérité sur ta famille auprès du Magenmagot ? Insista Emily.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle imiterait Hugo ? Demanda Roger inquiet.

\- Hermione a volontairement lancé deux sortilèges d'Amnésie sur Weasley d'après ce que tu m'as dit donc cette femme pourrait fort bien nous effacer la mémoire, si elle pense que personne d'autre ne connaît la vérité. Ensuite, Nicolas et Jane retournaient en Suisse loin de toi. Estima la sorcière.

\- Tout mais pas ça : je ne veux pas les perdre de nouveau. Affirma Roger livide.

\- Écoutes je sais que tu es confus sur tes sentiments envers Hermione et Jane mais l'essentiel maintenant c'est de rendre ton nom à Nicolas qui porte seulement celui de sa mère et surtout de t'occuper de lui puisqu'il n'a plus de papa depuis des années. Déclara sa sœur.

\- Oui: nous avons perdu tellement d'années donc je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec mon fils maintenant. Avoua Roger.

\- Tu as vu comme il te regarde ? Ce gamin a vraiment besoin de son papa donc occupe toi de lui ainsi que de Jane d'abord puis d'Hermione. Conseilla Emily.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Hermione va prendre tout ça : je ne veux pas la blesser mais pas non plus négliger mon fils ou ma.. Beh Jane. Dit Roger qui ne savait plus qui était son épouse en ce moment.

\- Roger : tu n'es pas obligé de choisir tout de suite la femme que tu veux vraiment à tes côtés donc réfléchis et profite de tes retrouvailles avec Nicolas pour l'instant. Conseilla sa sœur. _ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers finirent par se taire car les battants de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent puis le petit groupe entra à l'intérieur où les conseillers surpris écoutèrent leur histoire ainsi que le témoignage du sorcier qui avait reçu Jane à l'ancien appartement des Davies. Le sorcier avait accepté de boire du Véritasérum et raconta donc les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait appris à la sorcière le décès de Mrs Jane Davies ainsi que le remariage de Roger sans se douter de la réelle identité de son interlocutrice. Jin témoigna également tout comme les Davies des circonstances dans lesquelles ils apprirent sa survie.

Les Lebrun témoignèrent eux aussi afin de parler de l'amnésie de Jane ainsi que leur incapacité à retrouver Roger puisqu'ils ne se doutaient pas de l'existence du monde sorcier. Ils évoquèrent leurs stratagèmes pour l'avertir grâce aux hiboux du petit Nicolas. Après avoir entendu tous les récits des uns et des autres, les membres du Magenmagot lurent également attentivement tous les documents fournis par les Davies.

Ils firent aussi venir Ollivander et des Gobelins de Gringott. Le fabriquant confirma l'identité de Jane grâce à sa baguette puis les Gobelins en firent de même après lui avoir fait déposer une goutte de sang sur un parchemin où son nom apparut tout comme le numéro de son coffre ouvert avant son mariage. La filiation de Nicolas fut également prouvé grâce à trois gouttes de sang fournies par les parents et l'enfant sur un parchemin spécial détenu par les Gobelins pour rechercher d'éventuels héritiers après le décès d'un client sans descendance officielle.

Devant toutes ces preuves éclatantes, les conseillers du Magenmagot délibérèrent rapidement avant d'annoncer leur verdict :

« _ Attendu que les différents témoignages matériels, oraux et magiques ont prouvé l'identité de Mrs Jane Davies née Sims, le Magenmagot confirme sa survie et la rétablit dans tous ses droits civiques. Son acte de décès sera donc effacé du registre d'état-civil sorcier. Commença le président du Magenmagot.

\- …

\- La filiation entre son fils Nicolas et le sorcier Roger Davies a également été établie. Aussi, son acte de décès sera donc effacé. A présent, le jeune garçon retrouve donc son vrai nom Nicolas Davies pendant que son père reprend tous ses droits mais aussi devoirs sur son enfant. Poursuivit le sorcier.

\- …

\- Attendu que Mrs Jane Davies ici présente n'est pas décédée, Roger Davies n'est donc pas veuf. Les deux époux n'ont également jamais déposé une demande d'annulation de leur mariage, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont toujours unis par le mariage selon les lois sorcières britanniques en vigueur. Continua le président du Magenmagot.

\- ...

\- Maintenant, nous devons statuer sur les actes de Mr Roger Davies qui a contracté un second mariage en 2018 et s'est rendu coupable de bigamie. Reprit le conseiller.

\- Mon mari ne savait pas que j'étais en vie ! Le défendit Jane.

\- Roger se croyait vraiment veuf. Confirmèrent Jin, les Lebrun mais aussi les Davies.

\- Oui nous le savons donc laissez moi finir. Les invita le sorcier.

\- Oui, veuillez nous excuser. Répondirent les adultes contrits.

\- En raison des témoignages attestant la bonne foi mais aussi l'ignorance réelle de Roger Davies au sujet de la survie de son épouse, le Magenmagot déclare Roger Davies non coupable et ne le poursuivra pas pour bigamie. Reprit le président du Magenmagot.

\- … (soulagement général)

\- De plus, son second mariage contracté avec Miss Hermione Granger prétendument Davies sera également effacé du registre officiel sur le champs et sans besoin de recourir à la procédure habituelle d'annulation puisque cette union est totalement invalide. L'audience est levée ! Conclut le président du Magenmagot satisfait de réunir une famille mais aussi de remettre Granger en place après un tel camouflet puisqu'il s'agissait du second mariage non valide de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr le président ainsi que vous aussi mesdames et messieurs. Affirma aussitôt Roger heureux de s'en sortir aussi facilement sans affronter un procès pour bigamie._ »

Nicolas ravi applaudit aussitôt la sentence en compagnie des Lebrun heureux de voir leurs neveu et nièce rétablis dans leurs droits légitimes. Les Davies les félicitèrent également tout comme Jin qui voulut effectuer une photographie de la petite famille enfin réunie après tant d'années.

Les Davies raccompagnèrent tout le monde en Suisse puis le jeune garçon se sépara à grand-peine de son père qui lui promit de revenir très bientôt après avoir parlé avec Hermione. Les parents de Roger mais aussi Emily affirmèrent à Roger l'accompagner afin de le soutenir durant sa confrontation avec Hermione. L'auror refusa de les laisser intervenir dans une telle situation mais les sorciers décrétèrent attendre dehors dans ce cas ou une autre pièce afin de l'aider en cas de besoins seulement.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous des retrouvailles entre Roger et sa famille ? D'après vous, il va rester définitivement rester avec eux ou voir Nicolas comme tous les papas divorcés, voire, rester avec Hermione ? **_

_**Comment va réagir Hermione d'après vous et que feront ses enfants ou Ron après avoir appris ses déboires ? **_

_**Vous pensez que les gens du Magenmagot vont tenir leur langue ou le scandale va éclater le jour même ? **_

_**D'après vous, les Davies et les Lebrun ont bien fait d'agir ainsi ? **_

_**Roger aurait-il du parler à Hermione avant d'aller au Magenmagot ou c'est mieux comme ça, voire, plus prudent ? **_


	41. Retard de Publication

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je vous écris cette note pour vous informer (ne pensez pas à un abandon de la fiction MDR) que je risque de ne pas pouvoir écrire ou publier de nouveaux chapitres avant plusieurs semaines. En fait, j'ai un travail saisonnier en ce moment et j'avoue qu'il m'est difficile de me concentrer après plus de dix heures par jour. J'ai travaillé en France avant de m'expatrier mais je ne sais pas si le travail saisonnier fonctionne de la même manière qu'ici car cela ne m'était jamais arrivé d'effectuer des travaux saisonniers auparavant. En tout cas, ici je n'ai pas de jours de repos donc c'est du travail en continu pendant tout l'été, voire, septembre. Aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour le gros retard occasionné dans la publication. De plus, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et saurez patienter.**_

_**Comprenez moi, je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi histoire de publier un chapitre. Le soir, je rentre chez moi crevée et c'est tout juste si je mange avant d'aller me coucher. Donc comment pourrais-je rédiger sérieusement un chapitre soigné, sérieux, mûrement réfléchi et pas une chose juste pour publier ? Jusqu'à présent, j'avais publié quelques chapitres déjà écrits mais il faudra donc attendre un peu pour la suite.**_

_**Merci encore pour votre compréhension et je vous dis à très bientôt.**_

_**Arwengeld **_


	42. Je pars Hermione

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire à cause de mon travail saisonnier mais des problèmes personnels ont aussi chamboulé beaucoup de choses (je suis venue en France et je vais retourner en Italie d'ici quelques jours mais pas pour un voyage d'agréments. Aussi, je recommence à écrire un peu maintenant, même si, il me faudra encore du temps pour reprendre correctement le rythme de parution des chapitres (en plus, je vais peut-être retravailler en novembre).**_

_**Enfin, voilà je voulais remercier les lecteurs encore présents pour leur patience. A présent, voici la confrontation entre Roger et Hermione. Je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture et à bientôt sur cette fiction ou l'une de mes autres histoires. **_

* * *

Une fois parvenu à Aviemore après un discret transplanage dans le garage de sa demeure, Roger voulut prendre congé de ses parents ainsi que de sa sœur Emily, cependant sa famille affirma rester afin de le soutenir durant sa conversation avec Hermione. L'auror tenta de les rassurer en affirmant que la sorcière s'énerverait probablement un peu au début puis sa raison finirait par l'emporter sur la colère. Ainsi, Roger estimait que la jeune femme réaliserait rapidement son innocence puisqu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se douter de la survie de sa véritable épouse ou encore celle de leur enfant. Toutefois, l'argumentation de leur fils ne convainquit absolument pas les Davies seniors conscients du caractère parfois revêche d'Hermione. Pire encore, les deux sorciers redoutaient sa réaction après avoir appris de la bouche de Roger les gestes commis par la jeune femme envers Ron en 1998 puis durant tout le reste de leur vie commune.

Aussi, ils craignaient de la voir s'en prendre à Roger si elle s'estimait lésée par sa faute puisque le second mariage de _Miss Granger_ était aussi caduque que le premier. Les deux sorciers affirmèrent donc l'accompagner à l'intérieur de la demeure pour saluer Hermione puis attendre la fin de leur conversation dans le jardin sous le prétexte de s'occuper du chien. Leur fille approuva leur idée car elle-même refusait de s'éloigner de son frère. Face aux protestations de son cadet, Emily justifia sa présence par son inquiétude au sujet de la réaction de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout :

« _ Roger : je comprends ton besoin de discuter en toute intimité avec Hermione mais tu ne peux pas nous demander de nous éloigner car cette femme est un danger public. Répliqua Emily.

\- Emily, tu exagères : Hermione n'est pas dangereuse ! Lui reprocha Roger.

\- Hermione a lancé des sortilèges d'Amnésie à son ex pour le manipuler ! Protesta sa sœur.

\- Hermione a agi ainsi à cause de son agitation à ce moment-là : elle croyait protéger sa famille. Tenta Roger pour la défendre.

\- Roger : cette femme avait utilisé la potion bébé contenant Hugo sans en parler avec Weasley d'abord. Rappela sa mère.

\- Souviens-toi de tes propos au sujet de Weasley manifestement en colère après avoir compris que sa femme avait agi ainsi de manière à rester enceinte d'Hugo malgré le désir de ce type d'attendre le bon moment pour avoir un deuxième enfant puisque leur couple rencontrait déjà de nombreuses difficultés. Ajouta Emily.

\- De plus, elle a monté ses enfants contre leur père pendant toute leur enfance en affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas d'Hugo au début. Insista Mrs Davies

\- Oui mais souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit : Hermione pensait sincèrement protéger ses enfants en effaçant la mémoire de leur père au sujet de son geste mais aussi notre stérilité à tous. Répéta Roger.

\- N'oublie pas ce que tu nous as dit toi-même : Weasley a fini par apprendre la vérité il y a deux ans avant de rassurer ses enfants sur le fait qu'il était heureux de la naissance d'Hugo et que ce type n'aurait jamais rien fait de mal à sa compagne malgré sa colère au début. Aussi, Hermione n'avait pas à lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie sur lui. Répliqua Mr Davies senior tout en utilisant volontairement les termes employés par son fils auparavant.

\- Roger : tes confidences me donnent l'impression qu'Hermione prend les décisions seule et impose ses choix aux autres sans se soucier des conséquences. Enfin, cette femme s'est montrée venimeuse envers Weasley pendant leur vie commune puis avec Pansy Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij pendant deux ans ! Alors nous avons peur de sa réaction. Avoua Mrs Davies.

\- Maman a raison : comment pouvons nous rester tranquilles dans notre coin pendant que tu seras en train d'affronter cette furie ? Renchérit Emily.

\- Hermione n'aimait pas Ron donc elle le traitait ainsi par dépit. Dit Roger gêné.

\- Rien ne peut justifier son comportement envers Weasley pendant leur vie commune ou l'attitude d'Hermione à l'égard de sa femme Pansy. Rétorqua Mrs Davies senior.

\- Que ferais-tu si Hermione te faisait oublier Nicolas et nous ne parvenons pas à te raviver la mémoire ? Rajouta Emily.

\- Emily tu exagères. Déclara Roger soudainement indécis.

\- Tu trouves que j'exagère : Hermione a fabriqué de faux-souvenirs pour protéger ses parents avant de les envoyer en Australie en 1997 mais elle n'a pas pu leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Cette sorcière a également lancé des sortilèges d'Amnésie sur son ex ! Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque que cette femme se mette en colère contre toi après tes révélations sur votre mariage caduc et te fasse la même chose ? Répliqua Emily.

\- Elle ne peut pas me faire ça : tout le monde apprendra la vérité d'ici ce soir ou demain ! Protesta Roger livide.

\- Roger : cette femme a un grain comme son fils Hugo donc elle peut te faire n'importe quoi avant de le regretter. Estima Emily.

\- Tu crois qu'elle me ferait du mal à MOI, même si elle m'aime ? Demanda Roger soudainement troublé.

\- Elle pourrait le regretter ensuite mais qui dit qu'elle saurait te rendre tes souvenirs ? Tu veux prendre le risque d'oublier Nicolas. Insista sa sœur.

\- Non ! S'exclama Roger.

\- De plus, Hermione pourrait s'en sortir facilement car lui suffirait d'appeler Harry Potter à la rescousse pour dissimuler sa bêtise si elle ne parvient pas à te rendre tes souvenirs ensuite. Ta compagne saurait probablement convaincre son cher ami de faire passer ça pour_ un regrettable accident_. Martela Emily.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils encore une fois, ni Jane ! Répliqua son frère soudainement inquiet.

\- Roger tu veux vraiment rester avec Hermione ? Interrogea sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Confessa Roger.

\- ...

\- En tout cas, je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à notre entretien : je souhaite lui parler en toute intimité. S'entêta Roger même s'il se laissait influencer par sa famille au point de rester totalement seul avec Hermione après ses aveux.

\- Roger : nous ne vous écouterons pas c'est promis mais laisse-nous rester dans le jardin afin de pouvoir d'intervenir si jamais elle s'en prend à toi. L'interrompit son père sincèrement inquiet.

\- Bon écoutez : vous vous installez sous le portique dans le jardin. Ainsi, vous pourrez ainsi observer la salle à manger grâce aux portes vitrées mais sans entendre notre discussion. Décida Roger finalement convaincu car il refusait de prendre le risque de perdre son enfant encore une fois.

\- Très bien. Dirent les Davies qui se rendirent discrètement dans le jardin pendant que Roger entrait enfin à l'intérieur._ »

* * *

De son côté, Hermione inquiète s'accrochait à ses enfants surpris par la soudaine disparition de Roger et à Harry venu à la rescousse après avoir reçu son appel. La sorcière ne comprenait pas le comportement mystérieux de son mari qui ne lui cachait jamais rien d'habitude, ni ne lui répondait de cette manière. Toutefois, Hermione se ressaisit légèrement à la vue de son conjoint enfin rentré puis elle se détacha d'Harry afin de se précipiter sur lui :

« _ Roger tu es enfin là ! Déclara Hermione.

\- Oui. Dit Roger surpris par son inquiétude.

\- Où étais-tu : cela fait des heures que tu as éteint ton _Magic'Mobile_ donc j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! S'exclama Hermione agitée mais soulagée par la vision de son mari.

\- J'ai du faire face à quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Dit Roger qui ne savait pas comment trouver les mots adéquats pour expliquer la situation à Hermione.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Roger : l'un de tes parents est malade ? L'interrogea Hermione puisqu'elle savait que son compagnon était allé voir ses parents.

\- Non, ils vont bien même s'ils sont aussi secoués que moi. Répondit Roger d'un ton machinal.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes secoués tous les trois ? Interrogea Hugo curieux à la vue de son beau-père aussi embarrassé, voire, empoté ou confus comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège de confusion.

\- Parce qu'un miracle s'est produit. Tenta Roger.

\- De quel miracle tu parles ? S'étonna Rose.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire mais c'est vrai et c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Déclara Roger dans un lapsus.

\- Tu pourrais être plus clair Roger ? Intervint Harry d'un ton calme.

\- Attends Harry : Roger n'est pas bien, il a manifestement reçu un choc. Dit Hermione avant d'enlacer l'auror.

\- Hermione… Je ne savais rien. Tenta Roger visiblement confus et agité.

\- Attends Roger : assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil puis tu vas tout me dire. Répliqua Hermione d'un ton empli de sollicitude envers son compagnon avant de le pousser gentiment dans une bergère.

\- Non… Je ne préfère pas m'asseoir. Dit Roger avant de se relever.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que je dois te dire un truc incroyable et tu vas me détester ensuite. Estima Roger.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester mon chéri ! Protesta gentiment Hermione.

\- Si. Insista Roger gêné.

\- Roger : dis nous ce qui ne va pas puis nous verrons bien. L'invita Harry.

\- Hermione je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Reprit Roger tout en s'efforçant de rassembler ses pensées afin de discuter sérieusement avec Hermione.

\- Roger tu me fais peur. Dit Hermione de nouveau inquiète après avoir noté le ton plus sérieux de son époux.

\- Rose, Hugo, Harry : pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls ? S'enquit Roger.

\- Roger qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'alarma Rose.

\- Vous le saurez très bientôt mais je veux d'abord en parler avec Hermione car c'est à elle que je dois des explications. Dit Roger.

\- Roger tu as probablement un gros problème pour parler ainsi. Estima Hugo inquiet.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour tout arranger. L'apaisa Roger.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester avec vous ? Insista le jeune homme.

\- Je dois parler avec ta mère en privé car il est arrivé un truc incroyable et merveilleux. Décréta Roger.

\- Les enfants, Harry : allez dans la cuisine. Les invita Hermione inquiète.

\- Mais Maman on veut savoir ce qui se passe nous aussi : Roger a l'air d'avoir subi un gros choc ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Roger a du vivre quelque chose de très grave pour agir ainsi. Alors laissez nous discuter ensemble puis vous pourrez nous rejoindre d'ici peu. Ordonna Hermione.

\- Bon, nous sommes dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin de nous. Conclut Harry inquiet avant d'emmener ses neveux avec lui._ »

* * *

Les jeunes gens le suivirent, néanmoins, Rose nota un détail à la fenêtre puis elle observa les Davies dans le jardin et en train de mettre une laisse au chien de Roger comme s'ils pensaient l'emmener promener d'ici peu. Hugo surpris décida de rejoindre les Davies puis sa sœur mais aussi Harry le suivirent afin d'obtenir des explications de leur part. Les trois sorciers les saluèrent poliment puis Hugo reprit la parole :

« _ Que faites-vous dans le jardin ?

\- Nous attendons Roger. Dit Emily.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose.

\- Nous voulons les soutenir ta mère et lui en cas de besoin. Mentit Emily.

\- Dans ce cas, vous savez ce qui se passe ! Réalisa Hugo.

\- Oui. Avouèrent les sorciers.

\- Vous ne voulez pas nous en parler ? Interrogea Rose.

\- Non : Hermione a le droit d'être la première informée. Enfin, je pense que Roger et ta mère doivent discuter tous seuls et sans aucune interruption. Répondit Mr Davies senior.

\- Roger a un problème ? Intervint Harry.

\- C'est assez délicat Mr Potter mais je peux vous assurer que notre fils n'en savait rien. Aussi, il veut d'abord en parler avec Hermione avant de se justifier auprès de vous ou Rose et Hugo. Tenta Mrs Davies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas ? S'impatienta Hugo.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ça… Hésita Emily.

\- Roger est malade ? L'interrogea Rose.

\- Non mon frère n'est pas malade mais il a subi un très grand choc qui va changer toute sa vie et même celle d'Hermione, voire, la votre. Avoua Emily mal à l'aise.

\- Roger semble avoir vu un fantôme. Dit Harry.

\- Il n'en a pas vu un mais deux. Dit Emily d'un ton grave.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent les jeunes gens surpris._ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur, Roger contempla sa compagne sincèrement inquiète pour lui et il se demanda encore une fois comment lui révéler la vérité sans lui infliger une peine supplémentaire. L'auror songea à toutes les désillusions vécues par Hermione depuis 1997 avant de ressentir une immense peine pour la jeune femme, néanmoins, Roger ne voulait pas remiser Nicolas dans un coin après l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Le petit garçon avait beaucoup souffert de son absence et il avait vraiment besoin de lui mais aussi de se rassurer sur le fait que son papa ne disparaîtrait jamais plus de sa vie. De plus, Roger ressentait également une grande confusion depuis ses retrouvailles avec Jane qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

En son for intérieur, l'auror ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il aimait vraiment Hermione ou si la jeune femme ne représentait pas une planche de salut à ses yeux. Certes, il adorait la jeune femme qui avait été son premier amour en 1998 même si c'était resté platonique. Toutefois, la vision de Jane bien en vie le troublait totalement puisque _c'était la femme de sa vie avant sa disparition_. Aussi, Roger décida de parler afin de ne pas prolonger l'inquiétude de la prétendue Mrs Davies. Le sorcier pria Merlin de lui donner tout le tact nécessaire, même s'il doutait de trouver les mots pour avouer une telle chose sans blesser Hermione. Cette dernière troublée observa son mari et finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Roger nous sommes seuls maintenant donc dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. L'invita la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça : je te jure que je n'en savais rien. Répéta Roger.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit alors parles moi de ce qui te tracasse sinon, je ne peux pas comprendre de quoi tu parles. Insista Hermione inquiète.

\- Hermione : j'ai vu Nicolas et Jane. Révéla enfin Roger confus.

\- Comment ça tu les as vu : Roger tu as de la fièvre ? Demanda Hermione inquiète pour son mari qui lui semblait soudainement en proie au délire.

\- Non Hermione, je n'ai pas de fièvre. Répondit Roger.

\- Roger : je ne veux pas te blesser mais ton fils et Jane ont malheureusement disparu au cours du naufrage de ce navire de croisière italien... Commença Hermione avec tact pour ne pas blesser son mari toujours choqué par les circonstances de cette disparition.

\- Je les ai vu Hermione. S'entêta Roger.

\- Roger : ils sont morts. Rappela doucement Hermione inquiète face à l'agitation de son époux.

\- Non Hermione : ils sont bien vivants mais je ne le savais pas avant aujourd'hui. Révéla Roger soulagé d'avoir enfin tout avoué.

\- Comment ça ils sont vivants : tu les as vraiment rencontrés Roger ? Rétorqua Hermione trop abasourdie pour tenter de contredire son conjoint.

\- Oui : mon fils Nicolas est en vie tout comme sa mère. Affirma Roger ému avant de montrer depuis son _Magic'Mobile_ la photographie prise tout à l'heure.

\- Mais c'est impossible Roger : ils sont portés disparus ! S'entêta Hermione choquée par cette vision.

\- Ils ne l'étaient pas chez les moldus mais Jane avait subi un choc à la tête et elle avait perdu la mémoire donc elle ne se souvenait plus de moi. Expliqua Roger.

\- Mais elle avait bien des papiers donc les moldus auraient du te contacter pour t'informer de sa survie ! Insista Hermione pas du tout désireuse de laisser une intrigante chambouler toute sa vie et manipuler Roger.

\- Nous nous étions mariés seulement selon le rite sorcier donc je n'avais aucun papier moldu et ma femme ne détenait pas de documents prouvant notre mariage sur elle. Aussi, les policiers ont trouvé seulement l'existence des Lebrun. Expliqua Roger.

\- Les Lebrun : ce sont les moldus qui ont un restaurant à Gstaad c'est ça ? Se souvint Hermione.

\- Oui : l'oncle et la tante de Jane se sont occupé de ma famille tout en se demandant où j'étais pendant des années. Ils avaient même fini par croire que je m'étais moqué de Jane et que notre mariage était nul. Révéla Roger.

\- Dans ce cas, comment ces gens t'ont retrouvé ? Interrogea Hermione toujours sceptique.

\- En fait, Jane a fini par recouvrer sa mémoire petit à petit à la vue des premières manifestations de magie de Nicolas il y a deux ans.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Hermione.

\- Ensuite, Jane a fini par se souvenir du monde magique puis de moi avant de venir me chercher en 1998. C'est alors qu'elle a appris notre mariage donc elle pensait que je l'avais oublié et elle s'est éclipsée. Révéla Roger.

\- Alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle contacté MAINTENANT ? Rétorqua Hermione.

\- En fait, c'est Nicolas qui a décidé d'écrire à mes parents pour tenter de me retrouver grâce à eux.

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tes parents t'ont demandé de les rejoindre chez eux sans moi. En fait, ils voulaient te parler sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Déclara Hermione d'un ton pincé.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas t'exclure Hermione mais ils ne savaient pas comment nous en parler. Modéra Roger.

\- Et ensuite que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton revêche.

\- Mes parents ne m'ont rien révélé tout de suite de peur que je refuse de les suivre en Suisse ou de les croire donc ils ont tout fait pour me convaincre d'aller chez les Lebrun afin que je puisse constater la vérité par moi-même. Dit Roger.

\- Je vois… Conclut Hermione._ »

* * *

La sorcière se sentit aussitôt blessée et rejetée par les Davies qui avaient agi dans son dos sans se soucier de son opinion ou de ses sentiments. L'attention d'Hermione se reporta cependant sur son mari manifestement soulagé par la vision de son calme apparent et déjà en train de parler de Nicolas comme s'il s'agissait bien de son petit garçon. En revanche, l'esprit critique de _Mrs Hermione Granger-Davies_refusa de croire de tels boniments puis la pitié envahit le cœur d'Hermione envers son pauvre mari manifestement roulé dans la farine par les Lebrun probablement désireux d'extorquer de l'argent au sorcier. L'espace d'un instant, la sorcière éprouva même un peu de peine pour les Davies seniors manifestement manipulés eux aussi. Hermione décida donc de prendre la situation en main afin d'éviter une catastrophe :

« _ Roger : j'ai bien peur que les Lebrun ne tentent de profiter de ta faiblesse pour t'escroquer son argent grâce à deux acteurs qui se sont passer pour ta première femme et ton fils. Déclara Hermione.

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter les Lebrun car ce sont de braves gens ! Les défendit aussitôt Roger.

\- Mon chéri : je sais que la mort de ton fils est dure à accepter mais ce petit garçon ne peut pas être Nicolas. Insista Hermione.

\- Si : je reconnaîtrais mon fils entre mille ! Protesta Roger furieux.

\- Nicols était un bébé avant sa mort donc n'importe quel gamin peut se faire passer pour lui maintenant. Par le caleçon de Merlin : tu es un auror Roger alors réveille-toi un peu au lieu de te laisser manipuler comme le dernier des idiots ! Hurla Hermione furieuse contre son mari manifestement très faible pour croire à cette farce de très mauvais goût.

\- Je suis bien réveillé merci donc personne n'est en train de me manipuler, même si, tu me prends pour un idiot ! Rétorqua Roger agacé.

\- Si Roger ces gens te manipulent car ton ex et Nicolas sont morts depuis longtemps donc cesse de te torturer ainsi. Je vais t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'un médicomage t'aide à reprendre tes esprits ! Décréta Hermione agacée mais également inquiète pour la santé mentale de son mari s'il délirait ainsi.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, ni un crétin donc je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste ! Mon fils et ma femme Jane sont vraiment en vie. Répliqua Roger.

\- Roger tu délires complètement : Jane est morte depuis des années. Enfin, c'est moi ta femme maintenant ! Rétorqua Hermione soudainement jalouse de _la morte_.

\- Non Hermione : je suis allée au Magenmagot avec Jane et Nicolas pour rétablir la vérité et leur rendre tout ce qui leur est dû. Au cours de l'audience, le président a fait venir les Gobelins de Gringott qui ont certifié l'identité de ma femme ainsi que de mon fils grâce à leur magie mais aussi le sang de Jane ainsi que Nicolas ! Résuma Roger.

\- QUOI ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie._ »

* * *

Roger révéla aussitôt à Hermione tous les détails de la séance au Magenmagot mais aussi le rétablissement de Jane et Nicolas dans leurs droits. Enfin, Miss Granger stupéfaite s'assit un instant dans la seconde bergère avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Mais alors : je ne suis pas ta femme ! Réalisa Hermione.

\- Non : je suis désolé Hermione mais mon premier mariage est toujours valide car nous n'avons jamais demandé son annulation Jane ou moi. Expliqua Roger.

\- Cela veut dire que notre mariage en grande pompe était une farce ! S'exclama Hermione choquée.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione : tout est de ma faute car je me croyais sincèrement veuf. Avoua Roger honteux.

\- Roger tout le Magenmagot est au courant de ça ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Oui.

\- Alors tout le monde sorcier britannique le saura dés ce soir ou demain ! S'alarma Hermione.

\- Oui je suppose mais ne t'inquiète pas : je vais prendre tous les torts sur moi Hermione car ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es totalement innocente. Affirma Roger.

\- Mais Roger : les gens s'en foutent de savoir si tu te croyais veuf ou non ! Tout ce que les sorciers vont voir c'est que je suis ta maîtresse et que mon second mariage est aussi nul que le premier ! Répliqua Hermione agitée.

\- Et alors : c'est seulement ça qui t'inquiète ? S'insurgea Roger décontenancé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu te soucies uniquement de ce que les gens vont dire sur toi mais pas de NOUS DEUX ? Insista Roger déçu.

\- Bien sûr que je me soucie aussi de nous deux mais tu dois comprendre mon inquiétude car Skeeter va se faire une joie de me massacrer dans la presse et Ron va probablement se foutre de moi lui aussi ! Enfin, tu as pensé à mes enfants : ils vont encore souffrir mais ce sera de ta faute cette fois-ci ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Pardon ? Hurla Roger.

\- Oui ce sera de ta faute car ils vont me voir affronter une situation difficile par ta faute. Insista Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton fils Hugo sera perturbé par nos problèmes : au contraire ! Décréta Roger.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'indigna Hermione.

\- Tu sais très bien que ton fils rêve de revoir ses deux parents se remettre ensemble donc il serait contents d'assister à notre séparation. Enfin, Rose sera peut-être un peu inquiète pour toi au début mais pas plus. Estima Roger.

\- Ton fils n'est pas mieux que le mien car il rêve probablement de la même chose entre ta femme et toi. Modéra Hermione vexée par les critiques de Roger sur Hugo.

\- Hermione : je n'ai pas la tête à conter fleurette, ni Jane : nous sommes tous chamboulés par la situation donc notre priorité c'est de rendre sa sérénité à Nicolas. Dit Roger.

\- C'est toi qui a provoqué ce désastre en emmenant ton fils et sa mère devant le Magenmagot ! Maugréa Hermione.

\- Et j'aurais du faire quoi selon toi ? S'insurgea Roger.

\- Tu aurais du les laisser en Suisse ! Rugit Hermione jalouse.

\- Hermione tu es sérieuse ? Interrogea Roger abasourdi.

\- Oui : ils sont bien là-bas donc l'Angleterre ne leur manque pas. Enfin, nous deux nous aurions pu vivre heureux ensemble chez nous sans être éclaboussés par le scandale. Insista Hermione.

\- Donc j'aurais du abandonner mon fils selon toi ? S'insurgea Roger.

\- Non tu serais allé le voir là-bas mais nul ne se serait douté de rien ici. Se justifia Hermione penaude.

\- Il n'est pas question que je laisse Nicolas en Suisse et que je vive ici tout en prétendant qu'il est mort. Hermione, tu cacherais tes enfants aux yeux des gens si tu étais à ma place ? Insista Roger.

\- Je… Non. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Mon fils va rester en Suisse pour le moment mais seulement parce qu'il se sent heureux là-bas dans son environnement familier et parce qu'il y sera également à l'abri de la curiosité malsaine des amateurs de la presse à scandale. Commença Roger.

\- …

-Ensuite, sa mère et moi déciderons ensemble s'il ira à Poudlard ou à l'école suisse plus tard, néanmoins, il aura son papa près de lui sans devoir se cacher parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Finit Roger sans se soucier de l'inquiétude d'Hermione.

\- Roger : je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en colère : mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée. Se justifia Hermione tiraillée par la peur de voir son compagnon la quitter après ses propos sur le gamin.

\- Hermione : je comprends ta colère mais je ne m'éloignerai jamais de mon fils après avoir pleuré sa mort pendant des années. Réitéra Roger.

\- Bon écoute : vas voir ton fils puis tu reviens d'ici une heure et nous reparlerons de tout ça une fois que nous serons plus calmes tous les deux. Décida Hermione.

\- Je ne souhaite pas rentrer dans une heure, ni au moment du dîner Hermione. Avoua Roger.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Hermione alarmée.

\- Je souhaite passer le plus de temps possible avec mon fils afin d'apprendre à le connaître. Confessa Roger.

\- Tu veux donc séjourner en Suisse ? Devina Hermione.

\- Oui : ne crois pas que je fasse ça pour fuir le scandale mais parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de passer du temps avec mon fils. Expliqua Roger.

\- Roger : je comprends ta joie donc nous louerons un chalet à Gstaad dés demain comme ça tu pourras voir Nicolas tous les jours pendant le reste de nos vacances. Proposa Hermione.

\- Euh, je voudrais y aller seul pour le moment. Avoua Roger.

\- Comment ça tu veux aller là-bas sans moi ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Tu es en colère donc je ne veux pas exposer mon enfant à ton courroux, ni sa mère. Se justifia Roger.

\- Attends : j'ai de quoi me fâcher car tu as agi dans mon dos en emmenant tout de suite ta famille au Magenmagot au lieu de m'en parler d'abord ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Hermione sois sincère : tu m'aurais encouragé à emmener Nicolas voir le Magenmagot tout de suite ou non, si tu l'avais su dés le début ? Interrogea Roger d'un ton grave après s'être souvenu des avertissements de sa sœur, ses parents et même Jin.

\- Je… Commença Hermione emplie de bonnes intentions, néanmoins, elle finit par se taire un instant.

\- Je vois. Dit Roger d'un ton amer.

\- Roger : je suis consciente que tu as agi pour le bien de ton fils mais j'aurais eu besoin de temps pour m'habituer à la situation. Déplora Hermione.

\- J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps loin de mon petit garçon donc je ne peux pas t'en donner. Décréta Roger d'un ton sans réplique._ »

* * *

Hermione hocha la tête avant de se lever afin de marcher de long en large car elle ne parvenait plus à rester immobile. La jeune femme s'efforçait de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère teintée d'inquiétude, néanmoins, la jalousie finit par reprendre le dessus. Aussi, elle se tourna vers Roger pour l'interroger :

« _ Tu veux aller en Suisse uniquement pour voir ton fils ? Interrogea Hermione d'un ton glacial.

\- Bien entendu : je veux passer du temps avec Nicolas. Dit Roger sincère.

\- Oui mais il y a aussi _L'AUTRE : ta vraie femme_. Rappela Hermione d'un ton sec.

\- Hermione, ne commence pas s'il te plaît…

\- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse face à Jane qui est TA VÉRITABLE ÉPOUSE pendant que moi je ne suis qu'une maîtresse ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'étais pas une maîtresse car je voulais vraiment fonder une famille avec toi. Rappela Roger.

\- Oui mais maintenant tu as une épouse et un fils : ces gens vont tout tenter pour te récupérer ! Lança Hermione inquiète.

\- Jane et moi ne songeons à rien de ce genre car notre priorité c'est le bien-être de Nicolas. Répéta Roger.

\- Au début peut-être mais vous êtes ses parents et mariés donc vous finirez par avoir envie de vous rapprocher pour unir votre famille. Prédit Hermione jalouse.

\- Je comprends ta jalousie mais rien ne dit que cela arrivera. Modéra Roger, même si, lui même devait s'avouer que la vision de Jane le troublait vraiment.

\- Roger : ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves rien à la vue de Jane. Répliqua Hermione jalouse.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire : Jane m'a beaucoup manqué et... Commença Roger en proie à la confusion.

\- Tu l'aimes encore. Réalisa Hermione dévastée.

\- Je… Je tiens aussi à toi et je voulais vraiment avoir des enfants avec toi mais je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant. Avoua Roger.

\- Tes idées ne sont pas claires Roger mais je pense que tu veux rester avec ta famille pour le moment et non ici avec moi. Constata Hermione d'un ton amer.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione mais j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec mon fils et Jane… Se justifia Roger.

\- Roger : ton gamin va tout tenter pour m'évincer et te rabibocher avec sa mère. L'avertit Hermione.

\- Hermione : mon fils n'a pas ce genre de pensées. Le défendit Roger.

\- Roger ton fils ne t'as pas écrit à toi mais à tes parents pour que ces deux idiots t'emmènent le voir à mon insu. C'est donc un petit fouineur et un manipulateur. Constata Hermione agacée.

\- N'insulte pas mon fils : Nicolas est un petit garçon innocent qui a été privé de son papa pendant des années ! Hurla Roger.

\- Tu dis la même chose de mon fils Hugo quand tu le traite de fouineur et manipulateur ! Rappela Hermione.

\- Je te rappelle que_ ton fils_ a fouillé dans les papiers de son père pour trouver son testament puis il a tenté de convaincre Weasley de lui donner une part d'héritage plus grande ou encore d'évincer les enfants de Pansy. Enfin, Hugo a également tenté de trouver un _Retourneur de Temps_ pour éviter votre séparation ou vos rencontre avec Pansy et moi ! S'insurgea Roger.

\- …

\- Tu vois : même toi tu ne le défends pas car Hugo est vraiment un manipulateur. Insista Roger.

\- Ton fils aussi est un petit manipulateur lui aussi puisque ce gamin va me pourrir la vie en tentant de nous séparer ! Ce sale morveux aurait du rester au fond de l'eau et crever comme les autres ! Rugit Hermione furieuse.

\- … (silence de Roger choqué).

\- Roger : je ne voulais pas dire ça… Pardon mon chéri, je… C'est la colère qui m'aveugle et me fait parler ainsi. Tenta Hermione elle-même choquée par sa propre virulence.

\- Tu le penses vraiment Hermione. Décréta Roger accablé et définitivement décidé à s'éloigner au plus vite de cette femme qu'il avait toujours défendue auparavant mais dont la nature venait enfin d'être dévoilée au grand-jour.

\- Non je te le jure ! S'écria Hermione paniquée par le regard déçu, voire, dégoûté de Roger.

\- Tu mens car tu souhaites vraiment la mort de mon fils comme tu aurais bien aimé celle de Pansy quand elle est arrivée en 1998. Rétorqua Roger furieux.

\- C'est faux ! Se défendit Hermione.

\- Tu t'es montrée infecte avec Pansy la femme de Weasley pendant deux ans, même si tu n'aimais plus ton ex. Rappela Roger qui se départit de sa bonhomie légendaire.

\- Je sais et je le regrette mais là ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil ? Insista Roger toujours furieux et méfiant.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, ni hostile envers Nicolas donc mes mots étaient simplement dictés par ma colère. Plaida Hermione.

\- Tu mens et tu as souhaité sa mort Hermione : je ne peux pas l'accepter, même si tu dis que tes propos ont dépassé ta pensée. Affirma Roger d'un ton rude.

\- Roger : je te demande pardon car c'est ma peur qui m'a fait parler ainsi. S'excusa Hermione._ »

La jeune femme tenta d'apaiser son compagnon et de le rassurer sur ses intentions en lui promettant même de préparer une chambre pour Nicolas ici mais aussi chez eux à Londres. Toutefois, le doute avait laissé la place à la peur, la méfiance puis la colère, voire, le dégoût dans le cœur de Roger. L'auror finit même par estimer que la douce Hermione connue en 1998 n'existait pas vraiment ou alors elle s'était éteinte pour laisser la place à une femme venimeuse frustrée par sa vie. Le sorcier songea également aux manipulations d'Hermione contre Ron et Pansy pendant deux ans jusqu'au moment où Miss Granger avait repris ses esprits après l'épisode de Jewel.

* * *

Certes, Roger savait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup souffert mais cela ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. Enfin, il ne voulait pas non plus exposer son fils Nicolas, voire, Jane à la fureur d'Hermione. Aussi, il finit par reprendre la parole pour confirmer ses intentions :

« _ Je pars en Suisse.

\- Roger tu veux me quitter ? Interrogea Hermione livide.

\- Hermione : je ne pensais pas partir comme ça mais tu me fais peur donc je préfère tout arrêter dés maintenant. Confirma Roger.

\- Mais pourquoi : je ne te ferai jamais rien de mal, ni à ton fils ! Réfuta Hermione blessée.

\- Tu as souhaité la mort de Nicolas. Rappela Roger.

\- Je ne le pensais pas vraiment ! Protesta Hermione sincère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te croire et puis ta jalousie est excessive donc elle me fait peur. Aussi, ne veux pas que tu infliges à mon fils tous les tourments que tu fomentais envers Weasley ou sa femme, même si, j'ai marché dans tes combines au début. Déclara Roger.

\- Roger : je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent et tu le sais. Enfin, je me suis excusée pour mes gestes envers Ron ou Pansy. Tenta Hermione.

\- Je sais mais tu n'es pas en état d'accepter la situation ou même mon fils donc je préfère partir. Affirma Roger plus du tout désireux de rester avec une femme hostile envers Nicolas.

\- Je vois : tu veux courir auprès de Jane, même si, elle a probablement eu beaucoup d'amants pendant son amnésie. Persifla Hermione.

\- Jane n'a eu personne avant de recouvrer sa mémoire. Ensuite, elle a tenté de me retrouver avant d'apprendre mon mariage avec toi donc elle s'est éclipsée et a tenté de rencontrer quelqu'un mais ça n'a pas marché. Dévoila Roger.

\- Et tu la crois ? Se moqua Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Mon pauvre Roger tu es trop naïf. Déplora Hermione.

\- Peut-être mais je m'en fous si Jane m'a caché quelques amants car je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle pour m'être apitoyé sur mon sort avant de refaire ma vie avec toi au lieu de continuer à chercher les dépouilles de ma famille ou contacter les Lebrun pour faire notre deuil ensemble. Répliqua Roger avant de se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre pour avertir les autres Davies.

\- Roger je ne te laisserai pas partir car je t'aime. Décréta Hermione paniquée tout en saisissant son bras pour le retenir._ »

La sorcière tenta de retenir son compagnon par des promesses ou encore des serments d'amour, néanmoins, l'auror furieux refusait de l'écouter après ses propos sur Nicolas. Il finit donc par appeler deux des elfes de maison des Davies seniors avant de leur demander de rassembler toutes ses affaires entassées ici ou encore dans la maison d'Hermione afin de les déposer chez ses parents pour l'instant.

De son coté, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout livide réalisa la détermination de Roger si l'auror en arrivait à reprendre toutes ses affaires. Elle voulut le raisonner encore une fois mais son compagnon refusa de l'écouter puis il s'inquiéta à la vue de son regard troublé. En temps normal, le sorcier aurait parfaitement géré la situation comme lorsqu'il avait affaire à de dangereux individus dans le cadre de son travail, néanmoins, les propos alarmants de sa sœur ainsi que la tendance de Miss Granger à lancer des sortilèges d'Amnésie pour régler ses problèmes avec Ron, le convainquirent de ne pas rester seul avec elle une minute de plus puisque les elfes étaient déjà sortis de la pièce pour commencer leur tâche. Roger sortit donc en trombe dans le jardin afin de rejoindre ses parents.

* * *

L'auror surpris nota enfin la présence des enfants d'Hermione ainsi que de Potter puis leur mine sérieuse. Il devina aussitôt que ses parents avaient du finir par tout leur révéler, ce qui lui fut confirmé par les propos d'Harry :

« _ Roger : nous avons appris la bonne nouvelle. Déclara Harry.

\- C'est vraiment très bien mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Interrogea Rose inquiète.

\- Votre mère et moi nous sommes quittés donc je vais m'installer en Suisse afin de rester auprès de Nicolas pendant mes congés. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si je rentrerais en Grande-Bretagne ou si je resterai là-bas. Répondit Roger.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry inquiet pour sa sœur de cœur si l'auror finissait par l'abandonner.

\- Mais Roger : tu ne peux pas abandonner Maman ainsi ! Protesta Rose peinée pour son amie totalement dévastée.

\- Écoutes Rose : tu ne peux pas me juger car tu ne sais pas tout et puis ta mère me fait peur. Se défendit Roger.

\- Pourquoi Roger ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Hermione aurait préféré que mon fils soit au fond de l'eau donc comment veux-tu que je reste avec elle ? S'insurgea Roger.

\- … (silence honteux d'Harry).

\- Tu es père toi aussi Harry alors dis moi si tu resterais avec une femme qui traiterait tes gosses ainsi ? Insista Roger.

\- Non… Reconnut Harry.

\- Maman c'est vrai : tu aurais préféré que cet enfant soit vraiment mort ? S'enquit Rose choquée.

\- Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée : ce gamin va tout faire pour rabibocher ses parents donc je me suis sentie en danger avant de dire n'importe quoi. Se justifia Hermione.

\- Roger : Maman ne pensait pas ses propos donc ne la quitte pas sur un coup de tête. Tenta Rose peinée pour sa mère attristée et dévastée par la décision de l'auror.

\- Je n'ai plus confiance en elle Rose : c'est peut-être un lapsus révélateur donc je ne veux pas la voir finir par s'en prendre à mon fils ou Jane comme elle le faisait avec ton père mais aussi Pansy. Déclara Roger confus et inquiet même s'il ressentait un peu de peine à la vue d'Hermione au bord des larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas justifier les actes de Maman envers Papa ou Pansy mais c'est du passé donc elle ne fera jamais rien de mal à ton fils. Dit Rose.

\- Rose tais-toi et laisse partir Roger car il a fait le bon choix pour sa famille ! Estima Hugo.

\- Hugo qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Protesta sa mère choquée.

\- Maman : tu as mal agi envers Papa pendant des années donc c'est toi qui nous a rendu malheureux alors je ne veux pas te voir agir de la même manière envers un gamin innocent. Décréta Hugo.

\- Hugo je… Commença sa mère

\- Non Maman : tu es jalouse et ça se voit donc tu n'es pas en mesure d'accepter la situation pour le moment. Alors, il vaut mieux que Roger s'en aille pendant quelques semaines car vous avez besoin d'éclaircir vos idées tous les deux. Ensuite, tu verras bien s'il finira par changer d'avis et revenir auprès de toi. L'interrompit Hugo.

\- Mais je ne veux pas le laisser partir, ni rester seule car je l'aime ! Protesta Hermione choquée.

\- Quand on aime vraiment une personne, il faut savoir la laisser partir pour son bien. Dit Hugo.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu rêves de récupérer Saejin ? Répliqua sa mère.

\- Je vois bien qu'elle a peur de moi donc je vais la laisser tranquille pour l'instant puis elle finira peut-être par me revenir plus tard. Répondit le jeune homme.

\- Je suis fier de tes progrès Hugo. Intervint Harry heureux de voir son neveu redevenu raisonnable.

\- Merci Oncle Harry. Répondit Hugo même si le jeune homme se montrait soudainement aussi raisonnable uniquement pour appâter Saejin _si elle finissait par apprendre sa soudaine maturité grâce aux ragots ou Beau-Papa Ron. _

\- Bon je ne voudrais pas vous sembler grossier mais nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici. Dit Davies senior tout en tendant la laisse du chien à son fils.

\- Juste. Renchérit Roger.

\- Roger : tu ne vas pas me laisser affronter la presse ou le scandale toute seule ? C'est probablement le hibou de Rita Skeeter qui vient me porter une lettre de sa part ! S'exclama Hermione soudainement paniquée après avoir vu un hibou s'approcher.

\- Skeeter est déjà au courant ? S'étonna Roger.

\- Oui c'est bien Skeeter ! Révéla Hermione après avoir lu la lettre.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite. Dit Harry toujours aussi surpris par la vitesse de Skeeter à trouver toutes les rumeurs ou les ragots.

\- Certains membres du Magenmagot doivent être en train de se moquer de moi et de tout révéler à leurs amis au pub ou autre ! Peut-être même que l'un d'eux a directement averti Skeeter. Estima Hermione.

\- Hermione ne t'inquiète pas : je parlerai à la presse si tu veux donc tout le monde comprendra que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Offrit Roger non pas par générosité mais pour l'éloigner définitivement de lui en faisant de son mieux pour qu'elle n'ai aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Je l'espère bien Roger car tout est de ta faute ! S'exclama Hermione partagée entre la tristesse de perdre son compagnon, sa jalousie envers Jane et sa peur du quand dira-t-on.

\- Tu t'inquiètes seulement de ta réputation Hermione donc tu n'es pas vraiment triste au sujet de ta rupture avec Roger. S'indigna Emily.

\- Tais-toi : je sais très bien que tu as agi dans mon dos pour que je ne puisse pas intervenir avant qu'il n'aille reconnaître son fils devant le Magenmagot. En fait, vous êtes contents de vous débarrasser de moi car je suis stérile et que je n'ai pas donné un fils à Roger contrairement à Jane ! Répliqua Hermione à Emily.

\- Ne confonds pas tout Hermione : mes parents ou ma sœur ne songeaient pas à nous séparer ! Protesta Roger.

\- Si : ils préfèrent Jane. Estima Hermione.

\- C'est Roger qui décide de l'identité de sa compagne et pas nous car l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit heureux que sa femme le rende père ou non. Rajouta Mrs Davies.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, sinon, vous m'auriez averti avant de l'emmener voir sa famille. Estima Hermione.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas fait par méchanceté mais par délicatesse : Nicolas avait besoin de rencontrer uniquement son papa lors de leurs retrouvailles. Tentèrent les Davies pour ne pas révéler leur peur face à Hermione depuis toutes les révélation de Roger sur les actes de sa compagne en 1998 puis durant sa vie commune avec Ron.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire. Dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

\- Maman : souviens-toi que vous j'ai souvent envie de vous voir Papa et toi sans Pansy ou Roger au milieu. Rappela Hugo.

\- Justement : je sais très bien que tu fais semblant d'être raisonnable pour nous rassurer et que tu as encore des progrès à faire avant d'accepter vraiment la situation ou encore ta rupture avec Saejin. Alors je suis persuadée que le petit Nicolas va tout tenter pour rapprocher ses parents. Répondit Hermione lucide sur les soi-disant progrès de son fils puisque le psychomage discutait régulièrement de la situation avec les parents du jeune homme.

\- Maman ne t'inquiète pas : Roger va rester en Suisse quelques temps puis il y verra plus clair et reviendra. Estima Rose.

\- Ne lui donne pas d'illusions Rose car je ne crois pas pouvoir lui faire de nouveau confiance après ses propos. Intervint Roger.

\- Tu vois Rose : Roger ne pense qu'à lui maintenant donc il va vivre heureux avec sa famille pendant que moi je devrais affronter le scandale. Dit Hermione blessée par l'attitude de celui qui fut l'homme de ses rêves pendant des années.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je vais demander un entretien à Skeeter pour tout arranger grâce à une interview où je me proclamerai comme l'unique responsable. La rassura Roger.

\- Je l'espère pour toi Roger sinon, je te jure de te coller un procès pour te demander des dommages et intérêts car tu as ruiné ma réputation et peut-être même ma carrière ! Déclara Hermione d'un ton plus calme tout en brandissant sa baguette dans le direction de son ex.

\- Hermione arrêtes ! Ordonna Harry paniqué.

\- Je ne vais pas lui lancer de sorts Harry mais je vais porter plainte contre lui s'il ne règle pas la situation. Le rassura Hermione.

\- Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui si Roger ruine ma vie. Dit Hermione jalouse de Jane et déterminée à se venger de Roger s'il la quittait vraiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione : je vais tout régler donc tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Décréta de nouveau Roger mais d'un ton glacial maintenant.

\- Alors tu t'en vas, c'est sûr ? Insista Hermione blessée et au bord des larmes, même si, elle s'efforçait de se montrer dure pour ne pas s'effondrer devant lui.

\- Oui Hermione mais je réglerai tout donc ta carrière et ta réputation ne risquent rien. Réitéra Roger._ »

* * *

Blessée dans son orgueil, Hermione ne fit rien pour le retenir avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras d'Harry après le transplanage de Roger en compagnie de sa famille ainsi que de son chien. Peiné pour sa sœur de cœur, Harry tenta de la consoler de son mieux tout en regrettant silencieusement les mauvais choix sentimentaux de la jeune femme qui la conduisirent à une telle situation.

Toutefois, le chef des aurors lucide n'espérait pas du tout une réconciliation miraculeuse entre Ron et Hermione puisque le rouquin était maintenant heureux avec Pansy. Au bout d'un moment, Rose observa sa mère et reprit la parole :

« _ Maman : arrête d'agir de manière aussi agressive, voire, mesquine car ce n'est pas ainsi que Roger te reviendra. Déclara Rose.

\- Moi je suis mesquine ? S'indigna Hermione.

\- Maman : tu as menacé Roger de lui infliger un procès donc cela ne lui donnera aucunement l'envie de rester avec toi. Enfin, tu t'es montrée horrible avec lui car tu n'es pas heureuse de la survie de son fils. Estima Rose.

\- Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée ! Se défendit Hermione.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue mais tu t'es mal exprimée donc Roger croit que tu préférerais le voir pleurer encore son fils. Expliqua Rose.

\- Roger me connaît donc il finira par comprendre ce que je voulais dire et revenir. Dit Hermione inquiète.

\- Et s'il ne revenait pas Maman ? Répliqua Rose.

\- Alors, cela signifierait qu'il ne m'aime pas. Estima Hermione.

\- Maman c'est à toi de t'excuser et tenter de regagner la confiance de Roger. Répliqua Rose.

\- je me suis excusée mais il est trop troublé pour m'écouter. Rétorqua sa mère trop orgueilleuse pour courir après un homme.

\- Ne sois pas aussi entêtée car la femme de Roger va se montrer très gentille avec lui et le reprendra facilement si tu continues d'agir ainsi. Prédit Hugo.

\- Alors c'est que Roger n'en vaut pas la peine. Décréta Hermione blessée.

\- Les hommes sont plus faibles que vous autres les femmes donc tu devrais prendre exemple sur Pansy car elle a gagné le cœur de Papa en moins de deux grâce à sa douceur ou encore sa soumission à tous ses caprices. Conseilla Hugo.

\- Je ne suis pas une poupée sans cervelle ou soumise au bon plaisir de son mari ! Répliqua Hermione vexée d'être comparée à Pansy.

\- Hermione : ne l'insulte pas car ce n'est pas une idiote, ni une femme soumise. Enfin, Ron n'a jamais réduit une femme à une poupée seulement dédiée à son plaisir. Dit Harry d'un ton sévère.

\- Je sais que Ron respecte les femmes et que son épouse sait faire des potions grâce à son intelligence. Je vais peut-être même pouvoir redevenir une femme entière grâce à Pansy un jour mais je ne veux pas de comparaisons entre nous deux ! Répliqua Hermione.

\- Personne n'en fait. Modéra Harry.

\- Les gens en faisaient au début et maintenant ils vont probablement recommencer pour se moquer de moi. Maugréa Hermione.

\- Mais non car Roger va prendre ses responsabilités et expliquer la raison pour laquelle il se croyait veuf ainsi que ton innocence dans cette histoire. L'encouragea Harry.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il le fera Harry sinon, je me défendrai afin de ne pas tout perdre par sa faute. Conclut Hermione choquée, voire, blessée par le choix de Roger.

\- Maman… Commença Rose.

\- Rose : je n'ai plus que vous deux, Harry et mon travail puisque Roger est parti. Vous commencez à vivre de vos propre ailes les enfants, ce qui est c'est normal donc vous allez partir puis je vais rester seule.

\- Tu peux venir dîner à la maison quand tu veux Hermione : j'en serai ravi. Intervint Harry sincère même si l'auror déplorait le fait que sa femme n'invitait pas Hermione.

\- C'est gentil Harry mais je sais que Ginny préfère Pansy donc je ne préfère pas. Conclut Hermione avant de s'essuyer les yeux d'un geste rageur.

\- Maman tu peux rencontre d'autres hommes et puis Oncle Harry sera toujours là pour toi… La rassura Rose.

\- Harry ne peut pas passer tout son temps livre avec moi car il a une famille dont il doit s'occuper. Aussi, je ne veux pas perdre le peu qui me reste en dehors de vous trois, c'est à dire, mon travail. Dit Hermione._ »

La jeune femme tenta de continuer à faire bonne figure et suivit sa fille à l'intérieur puisque Rose voulait faire du thé. Malheureusement, le vide provoqué par la disparition des affaires personnelles de Roger sauta aux yeux d'Hermione qui finit par s'écrouler en pleurs.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Trouvez-vous que c'est un châtiment mérité pour Hermione après tout ce qu'elle a fait ou vous fait-elle de la peine ? D'après vous, la rupture est définitive ou pas ?**_

_**Quelles seront les conséquences sur la vie d'Hermione, son entourage ou encore sa carrière selon vous ? Qu'est-ce que Roger va dire à Skeeter ? Cela peut-il aussi influencer la vie de Ron et Pansy ? **_

_**A bientôt.**_


	43. Une Hermione vraiment repentie ?

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Voici la suite de cette folle journée où Hermione a perdu son Roger... A la fin Hermione a été punie pour toutes les méchancetés commises auparavant ou peut-être son châtiment n'était pas assez fort selon vous ?_**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ! _**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ron salua un client étranger qu'il était allé voir en Nouvelle-Zélande puis il utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer à son bureau. C'est alors que le sorcier nota l'arrivée du volatile de son frère George avant de lui donner du miamhibou après avoir récupéré sa lettre. Le sorcier incrédule relut plusieurs fois la missive avant de transplaner à la boutique afin de discuter avec son frère. Ce dernier le salua et l'entraîna avec lui dans son bureau pendant que l'employée restait seule pour affronter tous les curieux. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Ron prit enfin la parole :

« _ George c'est une blague ?

\- Non c'est vrai car il y a même un article sur ça. Affirma George en lui tendant un exemplaire du _Le Journal du Soir_.

\- Mais tu es sûr que c'est vrai ? Insista Ron perplexe.

\- Oui alors lis ce truc. Insista son frère.

\- … (lecture de Ron).

\- J'ai du mal à y croire. Confessa Ronald abasourdi quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Moi aussi mais c'est vrai. Décréta George.

\- Mais qui te l'a dit ?

\- En fait, je n'en savais rien mais beaucoup de curieux sont rentrés dans la boutique depuis vingt minutes afin de me poser des questions sut ta réaction. A la fin, ils ont compris que je n'étais pas au courant avant de me montrer cet article puis je t'ai envoyé ma lettre pour t'avertir. Expliqua George.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin : j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.

\- Pourtant c'est vrai : la photo dans le journal ne me semble pas du tout truquée et puis il paraît que c'est quelqu'un du Magenmagot qui l'aurait envoyé à Skeeter. Affirma son frère.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? S'exclama Ronald encore incrédule.

\- Tu as lu l'article comme moi : apparemment, l'épouse de Roger et leur fils ne sont pas morts au cours du naufrage mais ils sont restés dans le monde moldu pendant des années avant de refaire leur apparition seulement maintenant. Déclara George.

\- Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant : Roger est bigame ! Réalisa Ron.

\- Non Ron : Roger n'est pas bigame du tout puisque son mariage avec Hermione a été déclaré nul par le Magenmagot d'après l'article de Skeeter. Affirma George.

\- Mais il faut des années pour pouvoir annuler un mariage ou répudier son conjoint donc comment Roger a-t-il pu faire aussi vite ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Davies ou sa femme n'ont jamais demandé l'annulation de leur mariage, ni entrepris des démarches pour la répudiation d'un des deux époux. Aussi, ils sont toujours mariés selon le rite sorcier donc le second mariage de ce type n'est tout simplement pas légal puisque Roger n'est ni veuf, ni séparé. Expliqua George.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin : Hermione est en train de vivre la même chose que moi en 2017 mais en pire ! S'exclama Ron.

\- C'est moche de dire ça mais je crois que Merlin s'est chargé de te venger Ron. Estima George.

\- Je ne suis pas rancunier tu sais. Franchement, j'ai même un peu de peine pour mon ex. Affirma Ron._ »

* * *

George haussa les épaules puis il estima que son ex belle-sœur avait provoqué ce désastre en fonçant tête baissée dans un mariage précipité après avoir jeté le père de ses enfants à la poubelle comme une vieille paire de chaussettes trouées. Il chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue de son frère en train de contacter Rose et Hugo qui confirmèrent les faits :

« _ Roger est vraiment parti. Confirma Rose.

\- Comment va votre mère ? Demanda Ron.

\- Comment tu veux qu'elle aille Papa ? Répliqua Hugo un peu peiné pour sa mère mais surtout dépité par l'indifférence de son père car sa rupture avec Roger ne servait pas à grand-chose si Ron restait toujours avec Pansy.

\- Hugo ne parle pas ainsi car Papa ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret ou maladroit. Intervint Rose.

\- Je sais ce que ta mère vit car je l'ai moi-même traversé en 2017 donc cela me fait beaucoup de peine de la voir subir la même chose. Renchérit Ron.

\- Oui mais tu es heureux maintenant donc tout va bien pour toi. En revanche, Maman est triste depuis le départ de Roger. Raconta Hugo.

\- Elle vous a Vous les enfants et c'est le plus important. Encouragea Ron.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider Papa ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Moi non plus : un moment Maman pleure puis l'autre, elle devient froide et envoie des messages à Roger pour le menacer de lui infliger un procès s'il ne prends pas ses responsabilités. Dévoila Rose.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

\- En fait, Maman a déjà reçu plein des lettres anonymes durant tout l'après-midi puisque c'est la deuxième fois que son mariage n'est pas valide. Aussi, elle en a marre donc elle a demandé à Roger de régler la question dés ce soir. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Euh comment veut-elle « régler la question » ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Elle veut juste que Roger spécifie qu'il est le responsable de cette situation puisqu'il se croyait veuf et que Maman ne se doutait de rien elle non plus.

\- Hermione se soucie de sa réputation ou encore les conséquences de cette histoire sur sa carrière et pas du départ de Roger. Estima Ron pas vraiment surpris.

\- Papa elle est vraiment triste depuis le départ de Roger mais je pense qu'elle agit ainsi pour s'accrocher à quelque chose et surmonter sa peine petit à petit. Modéra Rose.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Accorda Ron pour apaiser sa fille.

\- En tout cas, les Davies sont revenus tout à l'heure pour la rassurer en affirmant que Roger avait accepté sa demande donc il va rencontrer Skeeter à la _Magic'TV _ce soir pour tout clarifier. Spécifia Hugo.

\- Roger va s'expliquer à la _Magic__'__TV_ ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi par ce déballage public.

\- Oui je sais que cela peut sembler exagéré mais Maman a raison Papa : les choses se calmeront rapidement si Roger révèle la vérité tout de suite. Ainsi, aucune rumeur ne pourra déformer les faits et la curiosité des gens sera satisfaite. Estima Rose.

\- Mais Parme a accepté de laisser Skeeter faire une interview de ce genre ce soir et non pas dans sa chronique de potins demain matin ? S'enquit Ron curieux.

\- Disons que Maman a insisté puis Parme lui a alors demandé de signer un document afin de s'assurer que la _Green-Silver Wood Radio&amp;TV_ mais aussi tous ses employés ne détenaient aucune responsabilité si l'interview ne se déroule pas comme Maman l'espère. Avoua Hugo.

\- Et ta mère a signé un truc pareil ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Maman aurait signé n'importe quoi pour s'assurer cette interview. Affirma Hugo lucide.

\- Elle a aussi obtenu de pouvoir assister à l'interview depuis une autre salle. Rajouta Rose.

\- J'espère que tout se déroulera comme elle le souhaite mais bon, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la bonne solution. Avoua Ron.

\- Moi non plus mais je préfère voir Maman s'activer pour faire rétablir sa vérité plutôt que de la voir continuer à pleurer dans son coin. Dit Hugo._ »

Ron acquiesça même s'il n'aurait jamais songé à se rendre à la télévision sorcière pour régler ses comptes avec son ex. Certes, le sorcier avait répondu aux questions de Skeeter le jour du mariage d'Hermione avec Roger en 2018 mais c'était elle qui avait abordé le sujet et pas lui. Ensuite, ses enfants le saluèrent afin de rejoindre leur mère puis le rouquin en fit de même avec son frère puis il rentra chez lui pour éviter les curieux.

* * *

Une fois à son chalet, le sorcier savoura la chaleur de son foyer où son fils Kaiden courut à sa rencontre pour lui montrer son dessin pendant que les jumelles appelaient Daddy tout en tendant les bras depuis leur parc. Le sorcier souriant s'occupa de ses trois enfants ainsi que de Pansy également présente avant de demander où était Kushi. Son épouse lui expliqua alors qu'il avait voulu dormir chez son père ce soir. Ronald se tranquillisa aussitôt au sujet de son plus jeune beau-fils puis il se requinqua grâce à sa petite famille.

Le sorcier était très heureux au sein de son foyer, néanmoins, son inquiétude au sujet d'Hugo et Rose reprit le dessus au bout de quelques instants. Il attendit cependant la fin des jeux avec ses enfants pour enfin aborder le sujet avec Pansy qui lui confirma avoir lu _Le Journal du Soir_ elle aussi puisque la rumeur était parvenue jusqu'à son laboratoire. Ronald poussa un soupir et lui parla ensuite de l'interview de ce soir. Pansy révéla être au courant également car une annonce officielle avait été effectuée aussi bien à la radio qu'à la _Magic'TV_. Ensuite, elle écouta les propos de son mari avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Ronny : tu veux aller au cinéma ce soir ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de regarder l'interview. Proposa Pansy.

\- Non : je veux regarder ce truc, même si, bon je trouve que Roger n'aurait pas du accepter de faire une telle chose pour satisfaire le caprice d'Hermione. Avoua Ron.

\- Roger veut probablement se justifier rapidement afin de ne pas laisser des rumeurs déformer la vérité. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui mais Roger est un peu naïf à mon avis donc il risque de se faire manger tout cru par Skeeter qui va tenter de le piéger avec des questions perfides. Estima Ron qui éprouvait un peu de pitié pour ce type.

\- Roger n'est pas bête donc je suppose qu'il ne va pas se présenter au studio sans s'être préparé. Après tout, c'est ce que ferait n'importe quel Serdaigle ou même une personne censée.

\- Tu as probablement raison mais bon heureusement que Roger n'est pas un Gryffondor impulsif, sinon, il irait droit au massacre en répondant à Skeeter sans réfléchir. Estima Ron qui se serait présenté pour dire sa vérité mais sans aucune préparation.

\- Bon l'interview est à 21:30 donc nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Estima Pansy._ »

Son conjoint acquiesça puis tous deux se consacrèrent à leurs trois enfants heureux de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble tous les cinq sans l'intromission des grands-frères ou grandes sœurs. Ron goûta encore aux joies simple d'une famille où la maman ne méprisait pas le père, ni ne l'éloignait de leur progéniture comme Hermione le faisait en son temps...

* * *

Après le repas puis le coucher des trois bambins, les deux époux s'installèrent confortablement dans leur séjour face à un bon feu et leur écran en attendant l'interview. Une minute plus tard, Ron et Pansy notèrent cependant l'apparition de la tête d'Harry dans leur cheminée avant de rester surpris par ce fait puisque le sorcier n'aimait pas du tout ce moyen de communication :

« _ Bonsoir Pansy, euh Ron je peux te parler ? Commença Harry un peu gêné.

\- Oui mais tu ne veux pas venir ici plutôt que de me parler à travers la cheminée ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Euh non je suis encore chez Hermione et puis… Tenta Harry qui désirait lui parler en privé.

\- Je vais voir si Kaiden ne s'est pas découvert encore une fois : notre fils bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil donc il a tendance à se découvrir. Vous pourrez en profiter pour discuter entre vous. Affirma Pansy devant Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi le message.

\- Euh oui, merci Pansy. Dit Harry.

\- Bon Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu obliges ma femme à sortir de la pièce ? Interrogea Ron légèrement agacé après le départ de son épouse.

\- Ron je suis désolé pour mon comportement mais j'avais besoin de te parler en privé. S'excusa Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais que tu nous accompagne au studio tes enfants, Hermione et moi. L'invita Harry gêné mais soulagé d'avoir enfin exprimé sa requête.

\- Euh Harry : pourquoi tu me demande ça ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Ron tu serais capable de laisser Hermione et tes enfants seuls dans un moment pareil ? S'indigna Harry.

\- Mes enfants savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi s'il ont besoin de moi mais je ne peux décemment me présenter chez Hermione, ni vous accompagner au studio. Répliqua Ron.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Harry.

\- Mais Harry tu te rends compte de la situation ? Hermione m'a larguée après m'avoir annoncé que notre mariage était invalide !

\- …

\- A présent, tu aimerais que MOI je vienne la soutenir parce que Davies lui a fait le même coup ? Protesta Ron surpris par la soudaine imbécillité de son beau-frère.

\- Ron je sais qu'Hermione n'est plus ta compagne, ni vraiment ton amie mais elle n'a plus personne hormis nous deux et tu le sais. Persista Harry.

\- Mais Harry : Hermione pourrait penser que je viens la narguer. Insista Ron.

\- Ron : Hermione ne pensera pas à ce genre de choses en ce moment. Elle ne se sent pas très et je crains que ce soit pire tout à l'heure après l'interview. Prédit Harry.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

\- Hermione a tellement agacé Roger par tous ses messages cet après-midi qu'il a accepté une interview avec Skeeter dés ce soir. Toutefois, je crains que l'insistance de notre amie lui ai tapé sur les nerfs. Aussi, je me demande si Roger sera neutre ou s'il ne va pas faire un coup bas à Hermione durant l'interview. Confessa Harry inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Rétorqua Ron surpris.

\- Parce qu'Hermione l'a pratiquement menacé de lui infliger un procès et puis elle a eu un malheureux lapsus durant leur querelle juste avant leur rupture. Avoua Harry gêné.

\- Quel genre de lapsus ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Ron : elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait mais tu dois comprendre son choc après avoir appris la survie de la famille de Roger ou encore le fait que le petit Nicolas avait écrit à ses grands-parents. En fait, Hermione était alors en colère car elle est convaincue que le gamin va tout faire pour rabibocher ses parents. Tenta Harry.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Insista Ron inquiet.

\- En gros, Hermione lui a dit qu'elle aurait préféré que le gamin reste au fond de l'eau au lieu de revenir réclamer son père maintenant et tout faire pour le rabibocher avec sa mère. Révéla Harry gêné.

\- … (silence hostile de Ronald).

\- Ron… Reprit Harry inquiet.

\- Harry : je comprends parfaitement la colère de Roger car c'est dégueulasse de dire ça. L'interrompit Ron d'un ton glacial.

\- Je sais mais elle ne le pensait pas donc il faut lui pardonner ce mouvement d'humeur du au choc subi. Ron tu devrais être le premier à comprendre la réaction d'Hermione car toi-même tu étais tellement choqué que tu as eu un accident de voiture quand elle t'as annoncé l'invalidité de votre mariage ou encore votre rupture. Répliqua Harry.

\- Harry je peux comprendre le choc d'Hermione ou encore sa colère mais pas le reste. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a dit au sujet du petit Nicolas Davies ou pas ? S'indigna Ron.

\- C'était un simple lapsus involontaire dû à la colère donc elle ne le pensait pas. La défendit Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua Ron.

\- Hermione me l'a juré sur Merlin. Affirma Harry désireux de défendre sa sœur de cœur jusqu'au bout, même s'il comprenait la fureur de Roger car lui-même aurait quitté sa compagne également s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation.

\- Je me fous de savoir si c'était un simple lapsus ou non : Roger a probablement pleuré son enfant pendant des années avant de le retrouver enfin aujourd'hui donc personne ne peut lui dire ou souhaiter une chose pareille ! S'insurgea Ron.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Harry : souviens-toi comment je me sentais après avoir cru mon fils Kaiden mort ! Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça, pas même à mon pire ennemi si j'en avais un ! Hurla Ron échaudé._ »

* * *

Harry resta coi quelques secondes car l'auror comprenait parfaitement l'indignation de son meilleur ami, néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas aux polémiques. Aussi, il reprit la parole :

« _ Ron : tes enfants se sont efforcés de se montrer rassurants durant votre conversation au _Magic'Mobile _mais ils sont inquiets En fait, ils craignent de voir Roger finir par révéler certaines choses sur leur mère.

\- Ah bon mais qu'est-ce que Roger pourrait bien dire de particulier sur Hermione ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Hem Roger sait tout sur l'opportunisme d'Hermione quand elle ne t'a rien dit au sujet du sortilège d'_Amnésie_ qui avait ricoché sur toi en 1998 durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Rappela Harry gêné car si Hermione avait tout avoué au rouquin, ce dernier se serait peut-être mis à la recherche d'_Eileen_ donc Pansy après la guerre.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas Hermione qui me l'a lancé donc personne ne dira rien après toutes ces années. Estima Ron.

\- Roger sait tout aussi sur les deux sortilèges d'_Amnésie _qu'Hermione t'a lancé ensuite durant votre vie commune. Révéla Harry.

\- Ah. Dit Ron soudainement plus attentif.

\- Roger est également au courant d'une chose très délicate qui pourrait totalement ruiner la carrière d'Hermione, voire, même sa vie ou lui faire encourir une peine de prison. Insista Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a pu faire de si grave ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Tu te rappelles que des gens ne parvenaient pas à croire que la véritable apparence de Pansy n'était pas celle de la grande bringue blonde connue à Poudlard ?

\- Oui : j'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi lors de nos retrouvailles en 2017 mais tu sais que c'est ce vieux fou de Parkinson qui lui avait imposé d'utiliser des sorts de Glamour pour ressembler à une occidentale et non une asiatique. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui mais tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé durant la fête après le mariage d'Hermione et Roger ? Insista Harry.

\- Bien entendu que je m'en souviens : Hermione a bu un verre empli de polynectar à son insu puis elle est devenue le double de Pansy pendant une bonne heure ! S'esclaffa Ron au souvenir de son ex furieuse qui ne comprenait pas qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour.

\- Ron : C'est Hermione qui avait préparé la potion. Rappela Harry inquiet.

\- Alors Pansy avait bien raison : elle a tout de suite pensé que c'était Hermione qui avait tenté de la piéger avant de se retrouver prise à son propre piège ! Réalisa Ron.

\- Hermione croyait prouver que Pansy utilisait du polynectar pour se transformer en une jolie femme au lieu de conserver le visage repoussant du Pékinois. Toutefois, nous avons bien vu que c'était sa véritable apparence ce jour-là puisque la potion versée dans le verre de ta future femme ne lui faisait aucun effet. Déclara aussitôt Harry.

\- Oui puis Hermione s'était transformée en double de Pansy car elle avait du se tromper de verre. Estima Ron.

\- Ou alors quelqu'un l'a échangé… Proposa Harry.

\- Ma femme n'a rien fait Harry donc ne l'accuse pas de quoique ce soit. L'avertit Ron.

\- Oui je le sais mais par contre Davies peut tout révéler en direct. Estima Harry inquiet.

\- Harry ne t'inquiète pas car ma femme n'a pas porté plainte en 2018 et ne le fera pas non plus maintenant, même si Roger révélait le traquenard monté par mon ex. Le rassura Ron.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça Ron : Roger sait également tout sur le fait que TES ENFANTS avaient lancé la Marque de Voldemort dans le ciel ce soir-là avant d'accuser Pansy dans l'espoir de se débarrasser d'elle. Dévoila Harry.

\- QUOI ? S'exclama Ron paniqué.

\- Je te signale que le Ministre en personne a du intervenir en ordonnant aux aurors de lancer des sortilèges d'_Amnésie_ sur toute la noce mais aussi les exilés présents pour leur faire oublier ce fait. Rappela Harry.

\- …

\- Ensuite, Kingsley et moi avions lancé un _Oubliette _à tous les aurors présents donc Roger ne se souvenait de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui en parle après votre conversation puisque tu as tout découvert à cause de la vidéo enregistrée sur le smartphone de Pansy. Insista Harry.

\- Oui j'avais tout dit à Hermione mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en parlerait à Roger. Avoua Ron surpris.

\- Ron c'était son mari alors elle le lui a dit. Ne me dis pas que tu ne révèles pas tes petits secrets à ta femme Pansy ? Répliqua Harry.

\- Mm, Roger est tenu au secret professionnel comme tous les aurors donc il ne dira probablement rien. Tenta Ron inquiet.

\- Qui peut nous l'assurer : Roger pourrait quitter le service des aurors et rester en Suisse donc il ne serait plus soumis au secret professionnel. Rose et Hugo devraient alors affronter la gravité de leurs actes si jamais Roger décidait de les dénoncer. Ensuite, le Ministre, Hermione et moi serions contraints de démissionner puisque nous avons couvert leurs gestes. Estima Harry.

\- Oui mais Roger n'a pas démissionné ce soir donc il ne peut rien dire sinon il trahirait le secret professionnel. Se reprit Ron rassuré.

\- Non. Reconnut Harry. Mais il pourrait avoir un lapsus comme Hermione pour se venger. Reprit le sorcier.

\- Je vais parler à Roger et tu verras qu'il ne dira rien. Promit Ron inquiet.

\- Je l'espère donc tu vas venir avec nous au studio, ne serait-ce que pour parler à ce type et soutenir tes gosses ? Insista Harry.

\- Oui… Je vais le dire à Pansy puis je vous retrouve au studio. Décida Ron._ »

Le sorcier rejoignit son épouse en haut avant de la contempler en train de border de nouveau leur fils. Malgré tout son amour pour Hermione, Ronald estimait qu'il aurait probablement choisi _Pansy-Eileen_ à la fin de la guerre si les circonstances ne les avaient pas séparé. Ensuite, Kaiden puis les jumelles auraient vu le jour après l'élaboration de la potion Naraantsuyaa qui lui permettait de mener une grossesse à terme sans y perdre la vie. A présent, leur petite famille coulerait donc des jours heureux. Toutefois, Ron était conscient que Rose et Hugo ne seraient probablement jamais venus au monde, ni Saejin ou ses cadets dans ce cas.

Or, Ronald aimait totalement ses enfants Rose et Hugo donc il ne voulait pas les perdre en changeant le passé malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées pendant vingt ans. En tant que papa, Ron désirait sincèrement soutenir ses deux enfants, même si, Hermione récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé selon lui. De plus, le rouquin voulait s'assurer de ce que dirait Davies, quitte à remédier aux gaffes de ce dernier si nécessaire.

* * *

Aussi, Ronald se décida enfin à prendre la parole pour avertir Pansy :

« _ Honey : je dois sortir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Pansy inquiète après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence pour ne pas réveiller leur fils.

\- Je dois accompagner Rose et Hugo au studio. Dévoila Ron.

\- Ils ont besoin de toi. Devina Pansy.

\- Oui c'est ça et puis je dois parler à Roger pour m'assurer qu'il ne dise rien de fâcheux au cours de son interview. Confessa Ron.

\- Roger ne me semble pas quelqu'un de méchant donc il ne dira probablement rien de mal. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas : il sait pour la Marque. Avoua Ron inquiet.

\- Ah… Commença Pansy inquiète.

\- …

\- Ronny je me répète mais je suis persuadée que Davies n'est pas méchant donc il ne songe probablement pas à envoyer Rose ou Hugo à Azkaban. Aussi, Davies n'évoquera pas ce sujet, surtout que tes deux enfants ne se souviennent de rien. Reprit Pansy.

\- J'espère Honey._ »

La Serpentarde l'encouragea de son mieux puis Ron lui proposa d'inviter sa mère, son frère, sa grand-mère, sa fille Saejin ou même son ex mari Toorj et la petite Bora afin de ne pas rester seule en attendant son retour. Pansy affirma y penser avant de lui donner un dernier baiser.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron fut reçu par Parme l'épouse de Lee Jordan et directrice de la Magic'Tv. La Serpentarde connaissait bien le rouquin depuis leur collaboration professionnelle puisque la _PR&amp;RW_ avait aidé la sorcière à créer la _Magic'TV _grâce à toute la technologie sorcière développée par Pansy puis mise sur le marché par Ron. Aussi, elle accepta de le laisser assister à l'interview depuis une salle adjacente en compagnie d'Hermione. La sorcière confessa cependant son appréhension face aux événements :

« _ J'espère que tout va bien se passer et que cet interview ne finira pas par une bagarre entre ton ex et Skeeter ou Davies.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. La rassura Ron.

\- Franchement, je me serais bien passée de diffuser ce genre d'émission mais je ne tiens pas à froisser Hermione Granger car elle détient encore une grande influence sur notre monde. Avoua Parme.

\- Elle t'a menacé ?

\- Non pas vraiment mais bon son insistance m'a convaincue de lui accorder sa requête. Par contre, j'ai pris quelques précautions. Affirma Parme avant de lui montrer le document signé par Hermione.

\- Tu as eu raison d'agir ainsi mais tu pense que la situation peut déraper ? Interrogea Ron.

\- J'ai demandé à Skeeter d'y aller doucement avec Davies mais bon je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle va résister à l'occasion de froisser Granger au passage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Skeeter a vraiment une dent contre elle. Dit Parme sans se douter du chantage d'Hermione après avoir découvert le statut illégal d'animagi de la journaliste à l'époque puis Skeeter s'était résolue à se faire enregistrer après la guerre.

\- Mm, j'espère que tout ira bien dans ce cas. Confessa Ron.

\- Légalement, Hermione ne peut rien faire contre Skeeter, Lee, le studio ou moi car elle a signé un document qui nous décharge de toute responsabilité en cas de dérapage mais bon, je reste méfiante. Confia Parme.

\- Parme : j'ai une faveur à te demander. Avoua Ron.

\- Laquelle ? Interrogea la sorcière.

\- J'aurais besoin de parler à Roger avant son interview.

\- Ron : j'ai assuré à Roger un service de protection pour que personne ne lui lance de sorts ou autre avant son passage à l'antenne. C'est lui qui me l'a demandé car il craint de recevoir des sortilèges d'Amnésie, même s'il ne m'a pas spécifié le motif de son inquiétude. Répliqua Parme soudainement méfiante envers le rouquin.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas : je ne veux pas lui lancer de sorts mais juste lui parler. Précisa Ron._ »

* * *

La jeune femme s'éclipsa afin de parler avec Roger légèrement surpris par la requête de Weasley mais l'auror finit par accepter sa demande malgré l'inquiétude de ses parents ou encore Jane et Nicolas également présents. Ensuite, Parme écouta la condition de Davies avant de sortir de la pièce. Entre-temps, Hermione arriva en compagnie de ses enfants ainsi que d'Harry puis la jeune femme resta surprise :

« _ Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Hermione

\- Je suis venu vous soutenir tous les trois. Déclara Ron.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, merci. Affirma Hermione sincèrement surprise, voire, légèrement heureuse de voir que quelqu'un tenait encore un peu à elle.

\- De rien, c'est normal : tu es la mère de mes enfants Hermione donc je tiens vraiment à vous soutenir tous les trois. Déclara Ron sincère.

\- Tu as vraiment un cœur très généreux Ron : un autre type aurait dit que je méritais ce qui m'arrive après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Laissons le passé derrière nous Hermione. L'invita Ronald.

\- Mrs Granger, Rose, Hugo, Harry, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Intervint Parme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Merci. Dit Harry.

\- Mrs Granger : vous vous souvenez de notre accord n'est-ce pas : l'interview aura lieu ce soir comme vous l'avez demandé mais je ne suis pas responsable des propos de Mr Davies, ni de ceux de mes commentateurs. Enfin, aucun membre de mon équipe ou le studio ne le sont non plus. Rappela Parme.

\- Oui, j'en suis consciente donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Affirma Hermione.

\- Bien : Mr Davies ira bientôt prendre place sur le plateau donc vous pourrez assister à son interview depuis cette salle mais vous ne devrez pas intervenir, ni perturber le déroulement de l'interview. Précisa Parme pour faire comprendre à Hermione de ne pas faire d'esclandres.

\- Oui je comprends. Répondit Hermione.

\- Ron : tu peux venir un instant s'il te plaît ? L'un des techniciens a fait tomber un _Magic'Mobile _et il ne marche plus. Mentit Parme.

\- Oh c'est bizarre, je vais voir tout de suite et je reviens. Affirma Ron à ses enfants, Hermione et Harry._ »

* * *

Le rouquin suivit Parme dans une autre salle puis la jeune femme révéla son mensonge pour pouvoir lui parler sans attirer l'attention d'Hermione. Parme expliqua agir de cette manière pour respecter la volonté de Roger qui acceptait de parler avec lui à une condition. Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Quelle condition ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Tu dois me donner ta baguette et laisser Jane Davies te fouiller. C'était une auror avant donc elle affirme pouvoir ainsi vérifier que tu n'as pas une seconde baguette dissimulée dans ta robe.

\- Roger a peur de moi ou quoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Il se méfie d'Hermione et de tous ses amis. Révéla Parme.

\- Bon dis-lui que j'accepte si ça peut le tranquilliser. Décida Ron._ »

Parme acquiesça avant de lui demander de la suivre. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les loges du studio puis Ronald nota une jeune femme devant la porte de l'une d'entre elle avant de reconnaître Jane Davies grâce à la photo entrevue dans le journal. Parme confirma à la sorcière les propos de Weasley qui confia sa baguette à l'épouse de Lee puis il laissa Jane lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour détecter la présence une autre baguette ou encore tout autre artefact magique. Ronald ne possédait pas de seconde baguette, ni d'objets malveillants mais il fut contraint de laisser son _Magic'Mobile_ à Parme afin de s'assurer que cet entretien ne soit pas filmé à l'insu de Roger. Enfin, Jane autorisa Ron à entrer dans la loge.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue du petit Nicolas près de son père qui se leva aussitôt de son siège avant de demander à sa famille de les laisser seuls :

« _ Laissez-nous seuls.

\- Papa je ne te laisse plus car j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour t'avoir enfin ! Répliqua Nicolas.

\- Je veux juste parler avec ce monsieur Nicolas. Le rassura Roger.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il te jette un sort pour t'emmener loin de moi. Dit l'enfant inquiet.

\- Bonsoir Nicolas : ne t'inquiète pas car je ne jetterai jamais un sort de ce genre sur ton papa. J'ai perdu mon fils pendant un moment moi aussi avant de le retrouver par miracle comme toi pour Roger. Alors je sais ce que c'est et puis je suis papa donc je ne ferais jamais ça à un petit garçon ou son père. Avoua Ron d'un ton gentil à l'enfant.

\- C'est vrai : tu ne vas rien faire hein ? Insista l'enfant.

\- Non : je suis vraiment heureux que tu ai écrit afin de retrouver ton papa car c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait vous arriver à tous les deux. Jura Ron sincère.

\- Nicolas : ce monsieur ne me fera rien donc tu peux sortir. Encouragea Roger.

\- Roger : nul ne sait si ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'a envoyé. Protesta Emily.

\- Non, je ne suis pas le larbin de mon ex et je vous l'ai dit : je ne voudrais jamais séparer un enfant de son père. Précisa Ron.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. S'excusa la sœur de Roger.

\- Je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne suis pas ici pour convaincre Roger de changer d'avis ou modérer ses propos au sujet d'Hermione. Répondit Ron.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Interrogea Emily.

\- Je voudrais juste parler des enfants avec Roger : je suis un père moi aussi donc mon unique désir c'est que le petit Nicolas mais aussi Rose et Hugo ne souffrent pas à cause des propos qui seront dits dans cette interview. Affirma Ron.

\- Bon nous allons vous laisser. Décida Emily finalement convaincue._ »

* * *

Les Davies sortirent puis Roger contempla Ronald tout en estimant silencieusement que sa séparation d'Hermione lui avait fait le plus grand bien car l'auror lui semblait détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis 2018. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir pour écouter ses propos :

« _ Davies : je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'embêter et je suis sincère en affirmant être content pour toi. Tu sais combien j'ai pleuré mon fils Kaiden censément mort avant de le retrouver. Rappela Ron.

\- Oui je sais donc pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je voudrais juste te demander une faveur. Commença Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Roger soudainement un peu méfiant.

\- Je veux juste te demander d'épargner mes enfants dans ton interview. Plaida Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ? Interrogea Roger surpris.

\- Roger : je comprends que tu sois en colère contre Hermione après ce qu'elle t'ai dit sur ton fils et moi-même je l'aurais quitté sur le champ à ta place. Insista Ron.

\- Mais tu as peur que je dise quelque chose de mal… En déduisit Roger.

\- Je sais qu'Hermione t'as menacé ou fait du chantage pour t'obliger à venir ici ce soir mais ne te venge pas d'elle en faisant du mal à nos gamins s'il te plaît. Demanda Ron.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me venger sur Rose ou Hugo ? Je ne suis pas un hystérique qui souhaite la mort des enfants des autres comme Hermione ! S'offensa Roger.

\- Oui je sais mais tu pourrais t'échauffer durant l'interview et parler de_ la bêtise_ de mes gamins le jour de ton soi-disant mariage avec Hermione. Avoua Ron à demi-mots pour ne pas parler directement de la Marque.

\- Ah tu as peur que je révèle leur_ bêtise_. Réalisa Roger

\- Roger : le fait de lancer cette Marque était un geste idiot et très grave qui pourrait les envoyer à Azkaban. Alors, ne dis rien à ce sujet sinon, leur vie sera ruinée. En plus, ils ne se souviennent même pas de l'avoir fait. Insista Ron inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je ne dirai rien à ce sujet, même si, tu ferais bien de les informer afin qu'ils prennent enfin conscience de la gravité de leurs actes. Répliqua Roger.

\- Merci Roger : ils sont devenus plus matures donc je ne veux pas les voir gâcher leur vie pour une bêtise.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple idiotie Weasley : Rose et Hugo avaient lancé la Marque de Voldemort pour accuser Pansy de ce fait afin de l'éloigner de toi. Tes enfants se moquaient bien du sort qu'ils inflignaient à Pansy. Cette femme aurait pu finir emprisonnée à Azkaban à cause d'eux puis ses enfants se seraient retrouvés privés de leur mère. Modéra Roger.

\- Je sais mais mes enfants ne sont plus comme ça et le sortilège d'Amnésie a tout effacé dans la mémoire des gens. Décréta Ron gêné.

\- Et tu penses à Pansy dans tout ça ? S'insurgea Roger.

\- Quoi Pansy ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Tu te rends compte du risque qu'elle a encouru ? Insista Roger.

\- …

\- Écoutes Weasley : Hermione m'avait fait un tel lavage de cerveau que j'en étais arrivé à mettre des fers au pieds de Pansy le jour de la révision de son procès en 2018. Après, tu m'as heureusement remis le cerveau en place en me foutant ton poing dans la figure. Toutefois, je crois que ce serait maintenant à moi de te remettre les idées en place au sujet du danger encouru par ta femme si tes gosses recommencent. L'avertit Roger.

\- Pansy le sait mais elle a accepté de ne rien dire. Révéla Ron.

\- Et elle t'a épousé malgré les gestes de tes gosses ? S'exclama Roger surpris.

\- Pansy m'aime vraiment et elle a confiance en moi donc elle sait que les gosses ne lui feront plus rien. Déclara Ronald.

\- J'espère que tu as raison Weasley car ton fils Hugo pourrait te faire perdre ta nouvelle famille s'il continue de semer la zizanie chez toi ou de traquer Saejin la fille de Pansy pour redevenir son petit ami malgré son refus . En plus, il est dangereux puisque ton gamin pourrait se rendre à l'étranger pour chercher un_ Retourneur de Temps_ là-bas avant de changer le passé. Prédit Roger.

\- Roger : promets-moi aussi de ne pas parler des recherches d'Hugo au sujet du _Retourneur de Temps_. S'alarma Ron.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas : je n'aborderai pas non plus ce sujet fâcheux. Promit Roger songeur.

\- Merci.

\- Bon c'est bientôt l'heure de l'interview donc tu devrais retourner auprès de Pansy maintenant au lieu de la laisser seule. Conseilla Roger.

\- Elle ne sera pas seule car je lui ai dit d'inviter sa famille, ses amis ou Toorj. Répondit Ron en toute simplicité.

\- Mais tu ne rentres pas chez toi maintenant ? S'étonna Roger.

\- Non : Rose et Hugo ont besoin de moi en ce moment donc je vais regarder ton interview avec eux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta femme toute seule ce soir. Lui reprocha Roger.

\- Tu serais avec ton fils toi aussi dans de telles circonstances non ? Répliqua Ronald.

\- Oui c'est sûr mais fais gaffe à ce que tes premiers enfants ne t'éloignent pas de ton épouse ou de tes cadets Weasley. L'avisa Roger.

\- Jamais personne ne m'éloignera de Pansy ou de nos trois merveilles. Décréta Ron.

\- Ok si tu le dis. Conclut Roger en proie au doute._ »

Après un bref salut, Ron retourna auprès de sa première famille et s'assit auprès de son ex et leurs enfants sous le regard d'Harry. L'auror avait confessé à sa sœur de cœur les intentions du rouquin puis le regard tranquille de Ronald le rassura sur le résultat de sa conversation avec Roger.

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione se rapprocha du rouquin surpris afin de pouvoir discuter ensemble :

« _ Ron que t'as dit Roger ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Il m'a promis de ne pas parler de la Marque, ni du fait qu'Hugo recherche un Retourneur de Temps. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dira sur toi. Précisa Ron.

\- Merlin soit loué ! Je peux tout supporter y compris ses insultes en public si nécessaire du moment qu'il ne révèle pas ça aux gens. Confessa Hermione.

\- Il ne veut pas envoyer nos enfants en prison.

\- Tant mieux : nul ne doit savoir ce qu'ils ont fait. Insista Hermione.

\- Hermione : nous devrions peut-être leur rappeler leur geste débile pour qu'ils prennent conscience de la gravité de leurs actes. Proposa Ron songeur après avoir entendu les avertissements de Roger.

\- Non : Hugo est déjà assez perturbé comme ça entre son désir de remonter le temps pour vivre l'enfance qu'il n'a pas vécu et sa fixation sur Saejin. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui mais bon…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Ron : nous ne pouvons pas savoir si Hugo ne s'inspirerait pas de _sa bêtise_ pour envoyer vraiment Pansy à Azkaban cette fois. L'interrompit Hermione.

\- Hein ? S'alarma Ron.

\- Ron : notre fils est dépité parce que ma séparation ne sert à rien si tu reste avec ta femme selon lui. Pour l'instant, Hugo ne réagit pas pour le moment parce qu'il espère récupérer Saejin un jour ou l'autre mais je ne veux pas le voir imaginer un plan pour réaliser deux de ses rêves d'un seul coup. Confessa Hermione.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Hugo pourrait penser regagner Saejin en la consolant après l'emprisonnement de sa mère. Révéla Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas que notre fils serait capable de… Tenta de protester Ron livide avant de se taire car le doute était entré dans son esprit.

\- Moi si car il est fixé sur cette fille donc nous ne devons pas lui donner des idées de ce genre en lui révélant _sa bêtise._

\- Tu crois vraiment que notre fils en arriverait là ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Oui: à mon avis, Hugo serait capable de voler la baguette de Pansy afin de de lancer la Marque à sa place pour s'assurer que les aurors trouvent une preuve de son méfait avant de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Reprit Hermione.

\- Tout mais pas ça : ma femme ne mérite absolument pas de finir en prison. Répliqua Ron livide.

\- D'après Mac Laggen, notre fils a trois objectifs dans sa vie pour le moment : nous rabibocher, récupérer Saejin et devenir vétomagique, voire, vétérinaire. Rappela Hermione.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, nous ne devons pas lui donner les moyens d'éliminer Pansy pour réaliser son premier but. Martela Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté pour qu'Hugo devienne comme ça ? Se lamenta Ron.

\- Je suis également responsable Ron : j'aurais du te rendre heureux ainsi que les enfants. Estima Hermione.

\- Tu aimais Roger donc tu étais malheureuse avec moi. Modéra Ron.

\- Roger n'était manifestement qu'une chimère dans ma vie contrairement à vous trois qui formiez ma famille. Se désola Hermione sous le regard abasourdi de Ron qui avait maintenant l'impression de revoir la jeune Hermione de Poudlard._ »

* * *

Effectivement, la désillusion infligée par Roger avait ouvert les yeux d'Hermione sur de nombreuses choses, notamment le vide de sa vie. La sorcière estimait qu'elle aurait pu avoir une vie simple, voire, ennuyeuse mais heureuse avec Ron si elle ne s'était pas entêtée dans ses illusions. Hermione regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir cherché à retrouver une certaine harmonie avec le rouquin. Enfin, leurs enfants auraient pu vivre une petite enfance heureuse comme celle de Kaiden et de ses petites sœurs si les deux parents étaient restés unis…

La jeune femme contempla Ron avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Ron je suis désolée pour tout car c'est moi qui ai ruiné notre famille à plusieurs reprises.

\- Hermione ne dis pas ça. Dit Ron pour la consoler.

\- Notre fils ne va pas bien par ma faute car je t'ai dénigré pendant son enfance au point qu'il n'a jamais voulu te laisser lui raconter une histoire, ni jouer souvent avec toi. A présent Hugo souffre de ces choses car il voit la petite enfance de Kaiden et ne peut s'empêcher de noter toutes les différences avec la sienne. Hugo est jaloux de ton fils puisqu'il n'a pas vécu la même chose que lui. Affirma Hermione.

\- Hugo s'en remettra grâce à sa thérapie puis il se tournera enfin vers l'avenir un jour.

\- Je l'espère Ron mais je t'avoue qu'après les événements d'aujourd'hui je paierai cher pour trouver un _Retourneur de Temps_ moi aussi et changer notre passé. Confessa la sorcière.

\- Toi tu changerais le passé ? S'étonna Ron abasourdi.

\- Oui : je lancerais un sort à la jeune Hermione pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille le soir où je t'ai surpris avec Pansy au lieu de provoquer ton amnésie. Dévoila Hermione.

\- C'est moi qui ai lancé le sort donc tu n'es pas responsable. Modéra Ron.

\- Tu comptais me le lancer à moi mais il a ricoché sur toi parce que j'ai lancé un _Expelliarmus_. Or, tu ne l'aurais pas lancé si je t'avais laissé tranquille. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais qui peut nous dire si nous aurions eu Hugo et Rose ensuite ? Aussi, je ne changerai jamais le passé Hermione car je peux tout supporter mais pas la perte de nos enfants donc tu as bien fait d'agir ainsi. Décréta Ron.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai bien agi ? Demanda Hermione sincèrement surprise.

\- Oui sinon nos enfants ne seraient pas nés. Estima Ron.

\- Tu me pardonnes vraiment ma bêtise ? Insista Hermione.

\- Oui...

\- Ron… Comment ai-je pu te dénigrer toutes ces années alors que tu es un homme si bon et si généreux ? Regretta Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne m'aimais pas et tu te sentais prisonnière avec moi. Estima Ron.

\- Non je t'ai vraiment aimé Ron mais je me suis laissée ensuite aveugler par des chimères. Se lamenta Hermione.

\- Hermione ne pense pas à ça car ta nostalgie est dictée par ta peine après le départ de Roger ou encore ta peur du futur mais tu verras que tout s'arrangera plus tard. Estima Ron.

\- Non Ron : je suis sincère. Insista Hermione.

\- Tu me détestais il y a encore quelques heures. Répliqua Ron surpris.

\- J'ai changé Ron, je te le jure. Tenta Hermione.

\- C'est trop tard Hermione car j'aime Pansy. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui je sais donc je ne te demande rien de particulier mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'Hugo serait plus heureux si nous étions encore ensemble. Enfin, j'aurais encore une grande famille car les Weasley ne me tourneraient pas le dos si j'étais toujours ta femme.

\- Hermione : ma famille te respecte car tu seras toujours la mère de Rose et Hugo mais tu m'en as trop fait baver après notre rupture donc tu ne peux pas leur demander de t'aimer comme avant. Estima Ron.

\- Je sais et je ne leur en veux pas mais je me sens si seule maintenant. Confessa Hermione avant de verser une larme.

\- Hermione ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Dit Ron peiné avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry mais ravi des jeunes gens.

\- Ron, je voudrais vraiment changer notre passé et retrouver notre petite vie d'avant. Je te jure que je te rendrais enfin heureux si c'était possible.

\- C'est gentil Hermione mais j'aime Pansy maintenant. Affirma Ron.

\- Mais Ron; tu ne voudrais pas voir nos enfants heureux ? Enfin, Pansy ne risquerait rien si Hugo n'était pas en colère contre elle.

\- Je sais mais je l'aime, même si... Hésita Ron.

\- Même si ? Insista Hermione.

\- Même si, le fait de voir Hugo aussi malheureux me donne parfois l'envie de retourner en arrière pour lui donner la petite enfance heureuse qu'il désire. Confessa Ron.

\- C'est normal d'y songer car tu es son père. Ron, je sais que mes actions t'ont rendu malheureux mais tu es bien plus bon que moi alors ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait, ni les enfants, même si, tu aimes Pansy. Implora Hermione.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Promit Ron.

\- Merci.

\- Mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre ma femme ou mes trois merveilles donc je ne les quitterai jamais, à moins que ce ne soit pour les sauver. Avoua Ron bouleversé par la menace qu'Hermione lui avait fait entrevoir.

\- Tu divorcerais de Pansy ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- J'espère ne devoir jamais en arriver là mais je le ferai si jamais Hugo devait devenir dangereux envers ma petite famille. Avoua Ron qui préférait se sacrifier et renoncer à chère femme ou encore ses cadets pour leur bien, plutôt que de voir Pansy finir en prison par la faute d'Hugo puis leurs trois bambins devenir pratiquement orphelins .

\- J'espère que nous trouverons une solution pour ne pas te priver de ta nouvelle vie heureuse et pour rendre sa sérénité à Hugo. Dit Hermione inquiète.

\- Il parait que le temps guérit tout Hermione donc laissons Mac Laggen continuer d'aider Hugo à travers la thérapie. Tu verras que nous n'aurons pas besoin de changer le passé, ni renoncer à qui que ce soit si tout se passe bien. Conclut Ron inquiet tout en consolant son ex maintenant en pleurs dans ses bras._ »

Hugo radieux ne put alors s'empêcher de prendre une photographie puis les cinq sorciers observèrent l'écran car Skeeter venait d'arriver sur le plateau en compagnie de Lee Jordan. Hermione se redressa légèrement mais elle resta dans les bras de Ron qui n'y voyait rien de mal car il consolait simplement la mère de ses premiers enfants.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy morose observait son écran tout en attendant le début de l'émission. La jeune femme n'avait contacté personne mais Saejin inquiète s'interrogeait sur la réaction d'Hugo après avoir appris la séparation d'Hermione et Roger. Aussi, elle décida d'aller voir sa génitrice avant de rester surprise par l'absence de Ronald. La jeune sorcière n'émit aucun commentaire durant les explications de Pansy mais elle ne voulut pas laisser sa mère toute seule. Saejin finit même par contacter leur famille donc les Rogue mais aussi Toorj la rejoignirent.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que les fans de Pansy et Ron se rassurent: ils auront leur fin heureuse. Après comme je l'avais dit précédemment, il y a aura aussi une fin alternative donc chacun lira celle qu'il veut. **_

_**Je n'ai pas encore écrit les prochains chapitres (je pense qu'il y en aura une dizaine au grand maximum) donc il peut se passer encore plusieurs semaines avant la parution des deux derniers chapitres. Toutefois, on s'approche de la conclusion car bientôt la question du sort de Rogue et la préparation d'un soin pour rompre la malédiction seront évoquées. **_

**_En attendant, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? _**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Harry, Ron, Roger ou Hermione ?_**

**_D'après vous, que va dire Roger dans son interview ? _**

**_Croyez-vous que Pansy soit vraiment en danger ?_**

**_Ronald serait-il capable de tout sacrifier pour Hugo ?_**

**_Hermione est-elle sincère et vraiment repentie ou simplement nostalgique vu sa situation ?_**

**_A bientôt ! _**


	44. L'interview de Roger

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Merci à Lola, Miss Peggy et à Rose-Eliade pour vos review qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Je_****_ ne veux pas donner de spoilers ici sur les deux fins mais disons que personne ne souffrira que ce soit dans l'une ou l'autre fin car j'ai pris en compte la review de Guest qui m'a fait réfléchir sur certaine choses. _**

**_Pour ce qui est d'Harry, il aime bien Pansy mais il ne faut pas oublier que le Trio d'Or a été son seul repère pendant son enfance donc il serait heureux de le voir se reformer. Il ne se rend pas compte des conséquences._**

**_ J'avoue avoir aussi changé d'idées sur Hermione donc elle est moins cruelle qu'elle ne l'était. Lola: Hermione n'est pas devenue gentille par opportunisme mais disons que son soudain changement est du aux circonstances. Après, nul ne sait si elle restera ainsi une fois remise de sa nouvelle désillusion. _**

**_Enfin, je reconnais que Ron est très faible face à son fils mais il faut comprendre qu'il a probablement peur de le perdre puisqu'il lui semble fragile depuis sa crise existentielle. _**

**_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !_**

* * *

Sur le plateau, Rita et Lee laissaient les maquilleurs effectuer les dernières retouches tout en se concentrant sur leurs tâches ou encore les questions qu'ils avaient déjà en tête. En son for intérieur, Lee Jordan aurait volontiers évité ce genre de corvée car il n'aimait pas les potins, néanmoins, son épouse lui avait demandé de modérer Skeeter au cas où elle tenterait de dévier de la ligne établie par Parme. De plus, cette dernière estimait qu'Hermione se sentirait plus tranquille si un ex Gryffondor était présent durant l'interview.

De son côté, Roger se présenta également sur le plateau avant de s'asseoir sur le divan préparé à son intention mais aussi celle de sa famille puisque le sorcier avait averti Parme de leur désir d'intervenir à tout moment si jamais ils estimaient en avoir besoin pour défendre son honneur. En attendant, les Davies se tenaient sagement dans les gradins après avoir reçu l'assurance de ne pas être filmés à moins qu'ils n'interviennent sur le plateau. De son côté, Nicolas curieux observait les lieux car il avait bien entendu parler de la _Magic'TV_ lors d'une visite au quartier sorcier zurichois mais sa mère n'en avait acheté aucune. Aussi, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir une émission auparavant.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'enfant chassa cependant ses pensées afin de se concentrer sur les trois adultes au centre de la scène puisque le générique annonçait le début de l'émission. Ensuite, Lee Jordan prit la parole en premier :

« _ Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ou auditeurs si vous nous suivez sur _Green-Silver Wood Radio_. Nous nous excusons pour le changement de nos programmes mais ma collègue Rita Skeeter et moi avons été sollicités pour effectuer une interview en direct ce soir, n'est-ce pas Rita ? Commença Lee Jordan.

\- Tout à fait Lee, bonsoir à tous : ce soir nous avons le plaisir de recevoir Mr Roger Davies sur ce plateau. Bonsoir Mr Davies. Reprit Rita Skeeter.

\- Bonsoir Mrs Skeeter, bonsoir Mr Jordan. Dit Roger un peu nerveux.

\- Mr Davies : c'est vous qui avez sollicité un entretien auprès de notre studio afin de pouvoir vous exprimer au sujet du miracle qui vous est arrivé. Rappela Skeeter pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

\- Oui c'est vrai : je tiens à expliquer la situation à tous les curieux une bonne fois pour toutes et non devoir me justifier ou raconter la même chose pendant des années. Affirma Roger.

\- Oui je suppose que vous parlez des rumeurs qui commencent à circuler sur vous. Vous savez que _Le Journal du Soir _a publié un article sur vous et votre famille. Dit Rita.

\- Oui c'est vous qui avez écrit l'article. Répliqua Davies.

\- C'est vrai mais je n'ai fait que confirmer les faits après avoir reçu la photographie sans pour autant répandre de rumeurs car je n'ai parlé que de la réapparition de votre famille et de l'invalidité de votre second mariage d'après certains. Précisa Skeeter qui s'était décidée à écrire un article neutre sur le sujet afin de pouvoir ensuite appâter les Davies et obtenir leurs confidences.

\- Oui je le reconnais et je vous en remercie. D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté cette interview avec vous afin de pouvoir m'exprimer librement en direct sans que mes propos ne soient détournés au cours de la réécriture d'un article par un autre journaliste. Spécifia Roger.

\- Très bien Mr Davies donc vous nous confirmez que cette photographie est véridique et que ce n'est pas un montage de très mauvais goût effectué aux dépens de votre famille ? Demanda Lee pendant que la photographie des trois Davies apparaissait en gros plan sur l'écran derrière lui même si le visage de Nicolas avait été flouté puisque Parme souhaitait imiter les moldus au sujet de la protection des mineurs à la télévision.

\- Oui cette photo n'est pas truquée car ma femme Jane et mon fils Nicolas sont bien vivants. Confirma Roger.

\- Vous parlez bien de votre enfant et de votre première épouse Jane Davies née Sims qui avaient disparu en mer au cours d'un naufrage ? Insista Lee.

\- Oui c'est bien Jane mon épouse ainsi que notre fils Nicolas. Dit Roger.

\- Mr Davies : je ne vous poserai pas de question sur votre enfant car c'est à vous de décider si vous souhaitez en parler ou non. Déclara Lee pour rappeler à Skeeter les consignes de Parme.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie pour votre délicatesse Mr Jordan. Répondit Roger.

\- Lee a bien spécifié notre souci de préserver votre enfant mais pouvons-nous évoquer avec vous votre situation personnelle ou encore sentimentale ? Répliqua Skeeter d'un ton suave.

\- Oui bien entendu : je suis venu également pour ça afin d'éviter la diffusion de rumeurs fantaisistes sur mon compte. Affirma Roger.

\- Bien alors vous nous confirmez le fait que vous ne serez pas poursuivi pour bigamie Mr Davies ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Oui : le Magenmagot a rejeté les accusations de bigamie qui auraient pu peser sur moi car je me croyais sincèrement veuf au moment de mon second mariage. Aussi, les membres du Magenmagot ont réalisé ma bonne foi avant d'annuler cette deuxième cérémonie. Répondit Roger.

\- Dans ce cas, votre premier mariage est le seul qui soit valide. Déclara Skeeter.

\- Exact : ma véritable épouse est Jane Davies et nous sommes mariés depuis le 10 juillet 2007. D'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'avait songé à une séparation au moment de sa disparition en 2012. Renchérit Roger._ »

* * *

Rita Skeeter se tut aussitôt quelques secondes pour ménager les effets de cette annonce et maintenir un peu de suspens auprès des téléspectateurs et des auditeurs. Lee Jordan resta également silencieux avant de reprendre la parole pour réamorcer le dialogue :

« _ Donc vous êtes marié avec Mrs Jane Davies et non Miss Granger, ce qui doit changer beaucoup de choses. Estima Lee Jordan.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Reconnut Roger.

\- Comment Miss Granger a-t-elle réagi après avoir appris la nouvelle ? Demanda Rita.

\- Elle était très en colère mais je comprends parfaitement son attitude puisque tout est de ma faute. Je suis vraiment désolé car elle affronte une situation très difficile maintenant. Répondit Roger.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit Lee.

\- Eh bien, Hermione a déjà reçu des lettres anonymes emplies de moqueries ou d'insultes après la publication de l'article dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. En fait, les gens la voient maintenant comme ma maîtresse, une garce et une voleuse de mari puisque je suis marié. Certains l'ont même traitée d'idiote qui s'est faite avoir en quittant Weasley le père de ses enfants pour un homme marié. Ce n'est franchement pas facile pour elle de faire face à toutes ces critiques cruelles. Aussi, je profite de mon passage ici pour demander à toutes ces personnes de cesser de critiquer Hermione car elle ne se doutait pas du tout de la survie de ma famille et moi non plus. Insista Roger.

\- Puisque vous en parlez, je me permets donc de vous poser une question qui trotte dans la tête de tous nos auditeurs et téléspectateurs. Aussi, voulez-nous dire si vous comptez rester avec Miss Granger ou non dans de telles circonstances. ? Reprit Rita.

\- Non : Miss Granger et moi nous sommes séparés. Révéla Roger.

\- Oh, je suis désolée pour vous ou plutôt pour Miss Granger qui va rester seule pendant que vous, vous avez retrouvé votre famille. Déclara Skeeter d'un ton suave.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tous les problèmes que je suis en train de causer à Hermione mais la réapparition de ma famille a provoqué une rupture totale entre nous deux. Je le redis encore une fois : tout est de ma faute car je me croyais sincèrement veuf quand Hermione et moi nous sommes rapprochés en septembre 2017. Insista Roger.

\- Vous étiez seul depuis longtemps. Se souvint Lee.

\- Exact : ma famille me manquait terriblement, même si, je m'efforçais de continuer ma vie sans elle. Je n'avais plus goût à rien puis Hermione m'a alors rendu un peu d'espoir et l'envie de fonder un nouveau foyer grâce à elle ainsi que ses deux enfants. Déclara Roger.

\- Ceci est compréhensible Mr Davies. Estima Lee.

\- Oui mais vous pouvez bien imaginer ma stupeur après avoir revu Jane et Nicolas tout à l'heure ! Je me suis senti un crétin pour avoir refait ma vie sans eux. Confessa Roger.

\- Mr Davies : vous avez retrouvé votre famille depuis moins d'une journée et vous vous êtes déjà séparé de Miss Granger. Cela signifie-t-il que votre famille a toujours été prioritaire par rapport à elle ? Insista Skeeter.

\- Je serais sincère avec vous : j'ai toujours pleuré ma famille, y compris après mon soi-disant mariage avec Hermione. Révéla Roger.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est donc pas par devoir mais par amour que vous êtes retourné auprès de votre femme ? S'enquit Rita.

\- Pour l'instant, Jane et moi ne nous sommes pas remis en couple car tout n'est pas si simple. Répondit Roger cramoisi.

\- Mais vous aimeriez bien reprendre votre ancienne vie avec votre épouse et votre fils ? Insista Rita.

\- Oui bien sûr : j'aurais voulu vivre avec eux toutes ces années et assister à tous les événements marquants de la vie de mon fils. Confirma Roger.

\- Donc vous regrettez votre histoire avec Miss Granger. Constata Rita.

\- Hermione est une femme merveilleuse mais il est vrai que j'aurais préféré retrouver ma famille plus tôt puisque Jane était venue me chercher en 2018 avant de repartir après avoir appris mon mariage avec une autre. Reconnut Roger.

\- Mr Davies, pouvez-vous être plus clair : votre femme est déjà revenue une fois ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Oui mais laissez moi tout vous expliquer depuis de le début: ma femme était devenue amnésique après le naufrage donc elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, ni du monde sorcier. Sa famille moldue l'a alors recueillie ainsi que Nicolas mais Jane ne leur avait rien révélé sur sa magie donc sa tante n'est jamais parvenue à me retrouver puisque je n'avais aucun document moldu. Commença Roger.

\- Mais vous n'aviez pas de documents pour monter à bord du navire de croisière ? S'étonna Lee Jordan.

\- Non : j'avais payé mon billet puis ma femme avait lancé des sortilèges de confusion aux moldus donc ils ne m'ont pas demandé de papiers et je ne figurais pas non plus sur la liste des passagers. La tante de Jane a été surprise quand les moldus lui ont dit que ma femme voyageait seule et qu'elle n'avait même pas déclaré notre fils puisque Nicolas ne possédait pas de certificat de naissance moldu. A la fin, la tante de ma femme en a conclu que je m'étais simplement amusé avec Jane avant de disparaître dans la nature. Révéla Roger.

\- Mais alors comment votre famille a fini par vous retrouver dans ce cas ? S'enquit Skeeter.

\- En fait, Jane a retrouvé progressivement sa mémoire quand Nicolas a commencé à démontrer des signes de magie en 2016. Ensuite, elle s'est finalement souvenue de moi en 2018 avant de revenir à notre ancien appartement à Londres afin de m'annoncer leur survie. Malheureusement, ma femme a trouvé seulement le nouveau locataire à ma place et ce type ne la connaissait pas donc il ne se doutait de rien. Aussi, cet homme lui a simplement annoncé mon mariage avec Hermione donc Jane blessée a décidé de repartir pour me laisser vivre ma nouvelle vie. Regretta Roger.

\- Votre voix est emplie de regrets Mr Davies. Constata Skeeter.

\- Oui je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas avoir demandé des papiers moldus au moment de mon mariage car les sauveteurs moldus m'auraient ainsi rapidement retrouvé après le naufrage si j'avais eu une carte d'identité. Aussi, ma négligence m'a coûté très cher puisque j'ai perdu ma famille pendant des années à cause de ma feignantise. Déplora Roger.

\- Vous ne vous seriez donc pas marié avec Miss Granger si vous aviez appris la survie de votre famille. En déduisit Skeeter.

\- Non : je n'y aurais pas songé et encore moins à entraîner Hermione dans une sordide histoire adultérine. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne m'aurait jamais proposé une relation extraconjugale non plus car c'est une personne honnête. Franchement, je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser auprès de Miss Granger pour toute la peine que je suis en train de lui faire car je n'ai jamais souhaité provoquer tout ça, ni lui créer de problèmes ou entacher sa réputation. Répondit Roger.

\- Comment va Miss Granger en ce moment ? Demanda Rita d'un ton empli de sollicitude, même si, elle ne ressentait aucune compassion pour cette femme.

\- Hermione est effondrée mais aussi en colère contre moi, ce qui est normal en ce moment. Estima Roger.

\- Vous venez de rompre mais les gens disent que vous aviez une grande amitié avant de commencer une histoire d'amour donc pensez-vous que vous pourriez redevenir amis plus tard ? Interrogea Lee.

\- Non, je ne crois pas , même si, nous avons rompu d'un commun accord. Affirma Roger d'un ton soudainement plus froid car le sorcier ne digérait toujours pas les propos d'Hermione._ »

* * *

Les deux animateurs observèrent une pause après avoir noté la crispation des traits de Roger, néanmoins, Rita ne comptait pas laisser passer l'occasion de ternir la réputation d'Hermione Granger. Aussi, elle reprit la parole :

« _ Toutes les ruptures sont douloureuses, même si, deux personnes décident de se séparer d'un commun accord. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru ressentir une certaine froideur dans votre voix Mr Davies donc je suppose que votre séparation ne s'est pas faite à l'amiable ? Demanda Rita.

\- Non : nous nous sommes bien évidemment disputés puis Hermione m'a blessé par ses propos mais bon je suppose en avoir fait de même pour elle puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je la quitte. Répondit Roger.

\- Voulez-vous en parler ? Proposa Rita d'un ton doucereux sans se soucier du regard inquiet de Lee.

\- C'est difficile de le faire tout en faisant preuve d'objectivité Mrs Skeeter donc je ne sais pas si je peux. Hésita Roger.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en parler: nous comprenons votre réserve Mr Davies. Affirma aussitôt Lee.

\- Merci mais bon, je crois que j'ai envie de parler de certaines choses finalement. Décida Roger qui s'était mépris sur les propos de Lee Jordan et croyait donc que ce type voulait uniquement préserver les intérêts d'Hermione.

\- Nous vous écoutons Mr Davies. L'invita Rita.

\- Hermione et moi nous sommes disputés après mon retour à notre chalet où nous passions nos vacances. Au début, je n'avais pas encore pris de décisions définitive mais son attitude m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux rompre tout de suite afin d'éviter les malentendus. Révéla Roger.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Mr Davies ? Reprit Rita.

\- C'est mon fils Nicolas qui a envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour leur révéler sa survie et celle de sa mère puisque Jane s'efforçait de m'oublier afin de me laisser vivre ma nouvelle vie. Mes parents surpris sont donc allés les voir avec ma mère puis ils m'ont emmené retrouver ma famille à l'insu d'Hermione, ce qu'elle n'a pas apprécié. Révéla Roger.

\- Pourquoi votre famille a agi de cette manière ? Interrogea Lee surpris.

\- J'ai perdu mon fils quand c'était un bébé donc il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de moi hormis les photos conservées par la tante de ma femme. Vous comprenez bien que mon petit garçon voulait me voir tout seul après tout ce temps non ? Répliqua Roger agacé par Lee.

\- Oui c'est normal : votre petit Nicolas avait de besoin de voir son Daddy. Aussi, je suppose que vos parents ne voulaient pas troubler votre fils en lui présentant Hermione tout de suite. Intervint aussitôt Rita pour apaiser Roger.

\- Vous avez tout compris Mrs Skeeter car vous êtes une personne très sensible. En revanche, Hermione n'a pas réalisé ce fait donc elle a accusé mon fils Nicolas d'agir ainsi pour tenter de nous séparer. Avoua Roger.

\- La colère nous fait parfois dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas vraiment Mr Davies. Modéra Lee Jordan.

\- Je comprends la colère d'Hermione car elle se sent flouée mais cette situation est intenable. Je ne veux donc pas la faire souffrir, ni lui imposer la présence de Nicolas Nicolas ou troubler mon fils à cause d'une belle-maman un peu hostile. Affirma Roger sans pour autant dévoiler le lapsus d'Hermione.

\- Oui mais … Tenta Lee Jordan.

\- Mrs Skeeter, Mr Lee Jordan: vous n'avez pas d'enfants donc vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre mais je défie n'importe quel papa ou maman de ne pas réagir comme moi dans une telle situation. Le coupa Roger.

\- …

\- J'ai perdu ma famille pendant des années parce que mon épouse était amnésique donc les moldus ne savaient pas où me trouver. Aussi, vous pensez bien que je suis maintenant heureux de retrouver mon enfant et ma femme en vie ? Insista Roger Davies.

\- Je… Tenta Lee.

\- Vous savez quoi Mr Jordan : ne cherchez pas à me comprendre car vous ne le pourriez pas. En revanche, Ronald Weasley y parvient car il a pleuré son fils lui aussi avant de retrouvé son petit Kaiden. Reprit Roger.

\- Il a raison Lee : seule une personne qui a perdu un enfant peut comprendre ces choses. Mr Davies : je peux parfaitement comprendre vos états d'âme car j'ai perdu mon unique enfant à dix-neuf ans. Aussi, je serais au septième ciel moi aussi si mon bébé réapparaissait devant ma porte maintenant. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Avoua Skeeter sous le regard abasourdi de Lee Jordan.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous. Dit Roger sincèrement peiné pour la journaliste.

\- Merci. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis très heureuse pour vous et je comprends également votre choix. Dit simplement Rita avant d'essuyer une larme sans se douter de gagner la sympathie de son public pour la première fois._ »

Lee Jordan surpris observa lui aussi Skeeter sous un autre angle tout en songeant que la perte de son enfant avait probablement aigri cette femme. Il était aussi conscient du célibat de sa collègue donc Lee estima silencieusement que la journaliste avait été abandonnée par le père avant ou après la mort de l'enfant.

* * *

Lee Jordan finit cependant par se ressaisir afin de reprendre l'interview :

« _ Mr Davies : pouvons-nous savoir quels sont vos projets ? Interrogea Lee Jordan.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir encore les idées claires mais une chose est sûre : je veux rester auprès de Nicolas afin de rattraper tout le temps perdu. Affirma Roger.

\- N'oubliez pas Mrs Davies donc profitez bien de votre famille tous les trois. Intervint Skeeter en toute connaissance de cause puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu cette chance.

\- Oui j'y compte bien Mrs Skeeter. Confirma Roger.

\- Mr Davies : votre famille vit à l'étranger d'après les rumeurs donc pensez-vous les rejoindre là-bas ou votre femme et votre fils vont-ils rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ? S'enquit Lee.

\- Pour l'instant, ma famille restera à l'étranger afin de préserver Nicolas des curieux donc c'est moi qui m'installerait là-bas. Enfin, je pense que c'est également la meilleure solution pour ne pas blesser Hermione. Avoua Roger.

\- Mais votre transfert à l'étranger est seulement provisoire ou vous pensez quitter définitivement la Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Lee.

\- Je ne sais pas: j'avoue avoir besoin de temps pour rester auprès de ma famille et puis comme je disais tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Hermione à cause de notre présence. Avoua Roger.

\- J'espère que vous resterez en Grande-Bretagne Mr Davies : ce serait dommage pour vous de perdre votre travail à cause de votre désir de ne faire souffrir personne. Dit Skeeter.

\- Nous verrons bien Mrs Skeeter : ma priorité c'est ma famille pour le moment. Réitéra Roger.

\- Oui bien entendu. Mr Davies. Au fait que comptez-vous faire du chalet que vous avez acheté avec Miss Granger ? Interrogea la sorcière.

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je suppose que nous allons le vendre à moins qu'Hermion ou moi-même ne rachète la part de l'autre. Estima Roger.

\- Mr Davies vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre à ma nouvelle question car c'est vous qui devez choisir de parler de votre fils ou non, néanmoins, pouvez-vous nous dire comment va votre petit garçon en ce moment ? S'enquit Lee.

\- Je peux répondre à cette question : mon fils est très heureux parce que je lui ai promis que RIEN, NI PERSONNE ne nous éloignerait jamais plus l'un de l'autre. Martela Davies.

\- Et vous: comment vous sentez-vous Mr Davies après ces retrouvailles totalement inespérées pour vous ? Demanda Lee Jordan.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux moi aussi, même si, j'ai encore du mal à y croire alors ne me réveillez pas si c'est un rêve ! Affirma Roger.

\- Et comment va Mrs Davies ? S'enquit Rita.

\- Je vais bien. Intervint Jane._ »

Les téléspectateurs curieux entendirent d'abord la voix de Jane mais ils ne purent la voir tout de suite car Parme avait promis de ne pas laisser ses techniciens filmer les Davies sur les gradins à moins qu'ils ne viennent sur le plateau.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, les sorciers curieux assistèrent à l'apparition de la jeune femme sur leurs écrans. Jane salua les deux chroniqueurs et s'assit auprès de Roger afin de le soutenir. Ensuite Rita reprit la parole :

« _ Bienvenue Mrs Davies. Commença Rita.

\- Merci. Répondit Jane.

\- Comme je le demandais tout à l'heure, comment vous sentez-vous après tous ces bouleversements Mrs Davies ? Répéta Skeeter afin de narguer Hermione en rappelant l'identité de la SEULE ET UNIQUE MRS DAVIES.

\- Je vais bien mais surtout je suis très heureuse pour Nicolas qui a enfin retrouvé son papa. Affirma Jane.

\- Et vous Mrs : êtes-vous heureuse d'avoir retrouvé votre mari ? Insista Rita.

\- Oui : il m'a manqué depuis le jour où j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire. Dit Jane.

\- Avant, il ne vous manquait pas. Constata Lee Jordan.

\- Lee c'est évident : Mrs Davies était amnésique donc elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Ensuite, elle a dû être bouleversée après avoir appris son mariage. Intervint Rita.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison Mrs Skeeter : je voyais bien les photographies que ma tante possédait mais je ne me souvenais de rien donc mon mari ne me manquait pas, même si… Commença Jane avant de s'interrompre.

\- Même si ? Releva Rita.

\- Même si, je faisais de mon mieux pour recouvrer ma mémoire afin de le retrouver et lui annoncer notre survie. Je m'interrogeais souvent sur Roger donc je posais des questions à ma tante sur lui. C'est elle qui donnait aussi à Nicolas des détails sur son papa, ce qui est assez triste non ? Insista Jane.

\- Oui j'imagine que ce n'était pas facile pour vous. Souligna Rita.

\- Non mais je m'efforçais d'aller de l'avant afin d'élever mon fils toute seule grâce à mon travail et le soutien de ma famille. Déclara Jane.

\- Puis vous avez fini par retrouver votre mémoire : comment c'est arrivé ? Interrogea Lee Jordan.

\- Eh bien, j'ai commencé à noter des gestes étranges effectués par mon fils puis un jour je lui ai dit que c'était un sorcier, même si, je ne savais pas pourquoi je disais ça. Ensuite, des détails me sont revenus petit à petit sur le monde sorcier puis sur Roger. Commença Jane.

\- …

\- Un jour, j'ai enfin recouvré tous les détails sur mon mari donc je me suis précipitée chez nous afin de le retrouver mais il s'était déjà marié avec une autre femme. Poursuivit Jane avant de verser plusieurs larmes.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer votre douleur ou encore votre sentiment de trahison après avoir découvert une telle chose. La consola Rita tout en lui tendant une boîte de mouchoirs.

\- Oui c'est vrai : j'en ai voulu à Roger au début donc je suis repartie afin de le laisser vivre sa nouvelle vie avec une femme que je considérais mille fois plus brillante que moi. Avoua Jane avant de sécher ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

\- Jane, je te demande encore une fois pardon : j'aurais du aller voir ta tante dés le début au lieu de m'enfermer dans ma douleur. Ainsi, je t'aurais retrouvé ainsi que Nicolas tout de suite. Déclara Roger avant d'enlacer son épouse.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute : tes parents m'ont tout dit sur tes tentatives de suicides ainsi que ton désir d'aller la voir mais je comprends qu'il t'en aient empêché. Affirma Jane.

\- Vous avez tenté le suicide Mr Davies ? Interrogea Skeeter.

\- Oui : je ne voulais plus vivre après la perte de ma famille puis mes parents se sont occupés de moi pendant des mois car je n'étais plus qu'une épave. De temps en temps, je voulais aller voir l'oncle et la tante de ma femme mais mes parents craignaient de me voir faire une rechute donc ils ont tout fait pour me convaincre de ne pas y aller sous le prétexte que je risquais de raviver leur peine. Révéla Roger.

\- Ses parents s'en veulent énormément aujourd'hui et nous ont demandé pardon pour tout mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Nicolas et moi étions vivants. Les défendit Jane.

\- Et je m'en veux aussi car je t'ai trompé avec Hermione. Affirma Roger honteux.

\- Roger : tu ne te doutais pas de ma survie et puis moi aussi j'ai tenté de refaire ma vie après avoir appris ton mariage. Modéra Jane.

\- Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour votre franchise Mrs car peu de femme révéleraient une telle chose en public. Intervint Rita Skeeter.

\- Je préfère vous dire la vérité maintenant une bonne fois pour toutes plutôt que de laisser Miss Granger raconter n'importe quoi dans mon dos. Affirma Jane.

\- Miss Granger vous a calomniée ? Interrogea Rita qui feignit aussitôt une légère indignation.

\- Apparemment, elle a tenté de le faire auprès de Roger en lui disant que beaucoup d'homme avaient du entrer dans mon lit depuis notre séparation involontaire. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai connu personne durant mon amnésie car je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une situation compliquée puisque je savais que le père de mon enfant devait bien se trouver quelque part. Ce n'est qu'après avoir su le mariage de Roger avec cette femme que j'ai tenté de me refaire une vie moi aussi. Insista Jane.

\- Puisque vous parlez aussi franchement, je vais donc vous poser une autre question : avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie maintenant ? S'enquit Skeeter.

\- Non : personne n'a pris la place de Roger donc mes histoires n'ont jamais marché. Aussi, je suis célibataire. Répondit Jane.

\- Mais vous êtes mariée à Mr Davies donc ne comptez-vous pas reprendre la vie commune tous les deux ? Interrogea Rita.

\- J'en serais très heureuse mais nous venons à peine de nous retrouver après plusieurs années et Roger a eu une autre histoire importante pour lui donc ce n'est pas si simple. Avoua Jane, même si, elle désirait sincèrement reprendre son mari.

\- Et vous Mr Davies qu'en pensez-vous ? Intervint Lee Jordan curieux.

\- J'aimerais vraiment effacer le passé et rattraper les années perdues : mon souhait le plus cher est de rester auprès de mon fils Nicolas mais aussi de Jane car je n'ai jamais oublié mon épouse. Toutefois, nous ne savons pas vraiment où nous en sommes ma femme et moi donc notre priorité est de nous occuper de notre fils pour l'instant puis nous verrons le reste plus tard. Répondit Roger tout en contemplant son épouse.

\- Le temps guérit toutes les blessures donc vous faites bien de ne pas agir dans la précipitation. Cela vous donnera le temps de panser vos blessures et de tout mettre à plat. Estima Rita.

\- Oui vous avez raison Mrs Skeeter : Jane et moi sommes des adultes donc nous réglerons nos problèmes petit à petit. L'essentiel pour le moment c'est de rassurer notre fils puis de lui donner un bon équilibre. Je ne veux pas le voir devenir malheureux comme Hugo Weasley parce que Papa et Maman n'ont pas su collaborer ensemble ou lui offrir un foyer équilibré. Décréta Roger._ »

* * *

Rita Skeeter flaira aussitôt un filon croustillant et décida aussitôt d'attaquer sa proie :

« _ Que voulez-vous dire Mr Davies ? Interrogea Rita sans se soucier de provoquer la colère d'Hermione ou de Ron paniqués mais contraints d'assister à l'interview de loin. D'ailleurs, le service d'ordre de la _Green-Silver Wood Radio&amp;TV_ était également présent pour convaincre les deux sorciers ou Potter de retourner dans la pièce qui leur avait été assignée si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

\- Hugo est un brave gamin mais les désaccords entre ses parents durant son enfance l'ont marqué. Aussi, je ne veux absolument pas que mon fils connaisse les mêmes problèmes. Affirma Roger.

\- Mm, je comprends Mr Davies : le jeune Hugo a souvent démontré ses désaccords avec son père, notamment, lors d'une dispute en public en 2018. Affirma Rita.

\- Vous ne nous apprenez rien de nouveau Mr Davies car nous connaissions tous les problèmes entre Hugo et son père depuis l'éclat publique des Weasley et Hermione au restaurant durant le dix-septième anniversaire d'Hugo. Ensuite, les choses se sont manifestement améliorées puisqu'il a accepté le mariage de son père avec la Maîtresse des Potions. Rappela Lee Jordan afin d'éviter la colère de Ronald ou d'Hermione à la fin de la transmission.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je sais ce que je dis : Hugo est un très gentil garçon, cependant, il a du mal à trouver sa place dans la famille recomposée de Ronald et Pansy Weasley. Affirma Roger agacé par les réplique de Lee.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Rita sous le regard inquiet de Ron et Hermione qui voyaient tout depuis la salle adjacente.

\- Eh bien, Hugo a du mal à supporter ses cadets ou sa belle-mère Pansy par moments donc je ne veux pas voir mon fils faire la même chose. Dévoila Roger pour la plus grande gêne de Ron face à de telles révélations sur sa vie de famille. Toutefois, Ron affirma à Hermione préférer ce déballage public plutôt que la vision de leurs deux gosses à Azkaban si Roger avait évoqué la Marque lancée en 2018.

\- Mm, je crois que ce sont des problèmes communs à beaucoup de familles recomposées dans le monde qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues. Modéra Lee Jordan cependant surpris par cette révélation.

\- Oui, néanmoins, Hugo a dépassé les bornes donc j'avoue que je suis content de ne plus être son beau-père. Confessa Roger.

\- A ce point-là ? Feignit de s'étonner Rita.

\- Entendons-nous bien : Hugo ne ferait jamais de mal à Kaiden, Ayleen ou Avelynn, néanmoins, ses parents, Pansy et moi avons compris qu'il regrette le fait que leur mère ne soit pas Hermione mais la Maîtresse des Potions. Hugo n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que sa mère et moi puissions avoir des enfants un jour donc ce n'était pas toujours facile de supporter ce gamin. Franchement, Pansy a plus de patience que moi. Estima Roger.

\- Ah bon : pourquoi dites-vous ça ? S'enquit Rita.

\- Parce que Pansy reste avec Ronald Weasley malgré tous les tracas causés par Hugo qui n'est jamais vraiment réprimandé par son père. Elle est trop patiente avec lui, contrairement à sa fille Saejin qui a fini par craquer après l'énième esclandre d'Hugo. Révéla Roger sans se douter de provoquer la surprise de Scorpius assis devant son écran.

\- Miss Saejin Rogue-Panshriij et Hugo Weasley n'ont jamais évoqué les raisons de leur rupture donc vos propos ne sont probablement que des suppositions. Modéra Lee

\- Non, non : Hermione m'a confirmé les motivations de Saejin et elle les trouvait parfaitement justifiées puisqu'Hugo n'accepte pas vraiment leurs cadets, ni même les frères de cette jeune fille. Mon ex beau-fils semble ne pas trouver sa place car il estime que les enfants de sa belle-mère sont trop nombreux. A la fin, Saejin a donc rompu avec lui puisqu'il ne change jamais vraiment d'attitude malgré ses nombreuses promesses.

\- Oui je comprends le choix de cette demoiselle dans ce cas car elle ne pouvait décemment pas tolérer ce genre de choses de la part de son petit ami si Hugo Weasley ne supportait pas la mère de Miss Rogue ou les enfants. Renchérit Skeeter

\- Saejin aime toute sa fratrie sans distinction et elle adore sa mère donc cette situation devenait insupportable pour cette gamine. Ajouta Roger pendant que Scorpius gêné se demandait comment réparer sa bévue après les propos échangés avec Saejin lors du mariage d'Adrian…

\- Mr Davies : nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de la famille Weasley donc pourrions-nous changer de sujet ? L'invita Lee Jordan.

\- Oui bien entendu, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne veux pas voir mon fils devenir aussi malheureux qu'Hugo à cause d'une mésentente entre ma femme et moi. Affirma Roger sincère.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas Roger car nous serons attentifs au bien-être de notre fils quelle que soit notre situation familiale plus tard. Promit Jane sincèrement désireuse de laisser son mari faire son choix en toute liberté et de préserver l'équilibre de Nicolas, même si, elle espérait bien reprendre son mari.

\- Oui nous ferons tout pour rattraper le temps perdu mais aussi vivre pleinement le présent dés maintenant. Affirma Roger tout en posant une main sur celle de sa femme.

\- Roger ! Hurla alors Hugo qui s'était éclipsé de la salle sous le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes avant de rejoindre le plateau contrairement à ses parents trop gênés pour se montrer sur le plateau.

\- Hugo : je m'excuse car je ne voulais pas te blesser mais ça m'est sorti tout seul. S'excusa Roger.

\- T'inquiètes : je survivrai et puis c'est vrai que je t'en ai fait baver parfois et plus encore à Pansy. Affirma Hugo.

\- Vous nous avez rejoint sur le plateau pour exprimer votre point de vue Mr Weasley ? Demanda Rita.

\- Oui: je voulais juste dire à Roger qu'il a bien raison de rester auprès de sa famille car son fils a besoin de lui. J'aurais bien aimé que ma mère raisonne comme lui en 2017 au lieu de quitter mon père. Approuva Hugo sans se soucier de la stupéfaction de ses parents conscients que l'adolescent était alors plutôt ravi du choix de sa mère cette année-là et dénigrait son père.

\- Merci Hugo. Dit Davies sincèrement surpris.

\- Mais Mr Weasley : n'étiez-vous pas d'accord avec le choix de votre mère en 2017 puisque vous l'avez accompagné jusqu'à l'autel le jour de son mariage en avril 2018 ? S'enquit justement Rita.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je le regrette maintenant car j'ai compris mes erreurs envers mon père. Franchement, je voudrais assister à la réconciliation de mes parents. Malheureusement mon père est maintenant marié à Pansy donc je vais devoir me faire une raison. Répondit Hugo avant de pousser un soupir.

\- C'est vrai que vous ne supportez pas vos cadets, ni les frères de Saejin Rogue-Panshriij et que c'est pour cette raison que votre petite amie vous a quitté ? Reprit Skeeter.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne les supporte pas : j'aime bien Kaiden, Ayleen ou encore Avelynn mais ce sont seulement mes demi-frère et sœurs car nous ne possédons pas la même mère. Répondit Hugo.

\- Cela vous pose problème ? Insista Rita Skeeter.

\- Pansy est très gentille avec moi donc je ne peux pas me plaindre mais bon j'aurais préféré voir ma mère à sa place auprès de mon père. S'entêta Hugo.

\- Et que pensez-vous des frères de Saejin ? Reprit Skeeter.

\- Ils sont très sympas donc je n'ai rien contre eux en particulier mais les enfants de Pansy sont nombreux par rapport à Rose et moi. Confessa Hugo.

\- Vous vous sentez donc en minorité chez votre père ? Devina Rita.

\- C'est ça : j'ai parfois mal réagi au point de faire un esclandre apès avoir trouvé le testament de mon père et celui de Pansy donc Saejin a fini par craquer à cause de ça. Confessa Hugo qui estimait pouvoir reconquérir le respect de Saejin en se montrant honnête.

\- Que pouvait-il donc y avoir d'aussi terrible dans les testaments de votre père et votre belle-mère pour provoquer votre colère ? S'enquit Rita curieuse.

\- Leurs testaments sont irréprochables car ils se sont montrés justes : ainsi ils nous lèguent à tous les enfants sans distinctions des parts de leur société ainsi que tous leurs biens communs. Enfin, chaque époux lègue ses propres biens comme la laboratoire de Pansy ou la part du Terrier de mes grands-parents à ses enfants respectifs. Affirma Hugo.

\- C'est ce second fait qui vous a perturbé ? Insista Rita.

\- Non, non c'est le partage des biens communs qui ne me plaisait pas. Révéla Hugo.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista Rita.

\- Ma belle-mère a huit enfants entre ceux de son premier mariage dont Saejin et ses trois cadets avec mon père. Aussi, j'étais énervé car j'avais l'impression que les gosses de Pansy seraient devenus majoritaires à la _PR&amp;RW_ plus tard puis que Rose ou moi n'aurions pas pu décider quoi que ce soit. Du coup, je me suis disputé avec mon père à ce sujet avant de critiquer ma belle-mère et le père de Saejin sur le nombre de leurs gosses. Expliqua Hugo.

\- C'est donc la raison pour laquelle Miss Rogue a rompu avec vous : elle ne supportait pas vos critiques sur sa famille. Commenta Rita sans se douter de la honte de Scorpius devant son écran.

\- Oui c'est exact. Franchement, je regrette mes propos mais elle ne me croit pas. Résuma Hugo sans se soucier de la gêne de ses parents à cause de ses propos.

\- Que comptez-vous faire avec Saejin : pensez-vous pouvoir redevenir au moins amis ou vous espérez toujours la reconquérir ? Interrogea Skeeter amusée par la situation.

\- On est fait pour être ensemble donc Saejin écoute moi : je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit donc j'espère bien que tu me donneras une autre chance très bientôt. Affirma Hugo dans l'espoir de convaincre sa belle.

\- La baguette est dans votre camps Miss Rogue-Panshriij : ce jeune homme m'a l'air très amoureux de vous et il s'est excusé en direct devant nous tous. Maintenant c'est à vous de voir, si vous souhaitez lui offrir une autre chance ou non. Déclara Rita.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, Rita et moi devons rendre l'antenne car le prochain animateur attend son tour. Conclut rapidement Lee de peur de voir l'émission dégénérer d'ici peu car Hermione et Ron étaient en train de s'agiter depuis le seuil de la porte du plateau.

\- Tous nos vœux de bonheur s'adressent à la famille Davies pour son nouveau départ et bon courage à vous Hugo pour récupérer l'élue de votre cœur . Ajouta Rita.

\- Merci Mrs Skeeter et surtout bravo Roger : tu as bien fait de rompre avec ma mère pour retourner avec ta femme et ton fils car le petit Nicolas a besoin de toi ! J'aurais voulu que ma mère fasse pareil ! Approuva Hugo.

\- Euh Hugo: tu devrais cesser de penser au passé. Tenta Roger.

\- Roger: Maman est célibataire donc peut-être que Papa et elle finiront par se réconcillier un jour s'il se lasse de Pansy. Affirma Hugo.

\- Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt ! Lança précipitamment Lee Jordan._ »

Les deux journalistes conclurent l'émission pendant que Saejin soupirait devant l'écran face à la bêtise de son ex.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, les Davies se levèrent à la vue des deux sorciers en train de les rejoindre. La première intention de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était de reprocher à son ex ses propos sur Hugo, néanmoins, elle se bloqua face à Jane Davies. La sorcière tenta d'établir une comparaison entre elles et se rassura en estimant cette femme assez insignifiante. Toutefois, Hermione finit par faire grise mine à la vue du regard de Roger sur son épouse car l'auror ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. Enfin, Miss Granger chassa ses pensées après avoir entendu les propos de Ron :

« _ Davies tu aurais pu éviter tes commentaires sur mon gamin ou ma vie de famille. Grommela Ron.

\- Weasley : je n'ai rien dit de particulier, si ce n'est la vérité. Déclara Roger.

\- Ouais mais tu as parlé de notre vie privée. Répliqua Ron.

\- Papa laisse-le tranquille car il a bien fait comme ça les autres parents sorciers ont vu les dégâts que ta rupture avec Maman a provoqué sur moi puis ils ne se sépareront plus. Intervint Hugo.

\- Hugo : c'est ta mère qui est partie, pas moi. Enfin, tu en as assez fait comme ça alors reste-en-dehors de cette discussion. Ordonna son père.

\- Écoutes Weasley : je sais que tu me prends pour un plouc mais je suis bien plus franc que toi qui couvre toutes _les bêtises _de tes gosses au point de ne pas vraiment réprimander ton fils, même s'il indispose ta femme par son attitude. Rétorqua Roger.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Ron furieux.

\- Si mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Estima Davies.

\- Ne parle plus de mon fils Hugo ainsi, sinon je te colle un procès pour diffamation. Répliqua Ron.

\- Weasley : tu ressemble à Hermione finalement puisque tu emploies les même méthodes qu'elle. Déplora Roger.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Ron cramoisi.

\- Si : il a raison Papa car tu viens de le menacer. Rajouta Hugo.

\- Hugo tais toi… Répliqua son père d'un ton las.

\- De toute façon, tu ne gagnerais pas un procès Weasley car je n'ai pas menti puisque ton fils a confirmé les faits en direct. Rappela Roger.

\- … (silence gêné de Ron).

\- Bon Hermione es-tu satisfaite par mon interview ? Reprit Roger en se tournant vers son ex.

\- Oui : tu as été assez honnête et tu t'es excusé plusieurs fois tout en spécifiant que tu es le seul responsable de ce fiasco. De plus, tu n'as rien dit sur mon lapsus ou sur _les bêtises_ de mes enfants donc tu as sauvé ma carrière ainsi que leur vie. Bon j'aurais préféré que tu ne dises rien sur Hugo mais je ne peux pas me montrer trop exigeante avec toi. Estima Hermione.

\- Bien alors j'espère que tu ne me menaceras pas de nouveau. Répliqua Roger.

\- Non je ne le ferai pas. Déclara Hermione cramoisie.

\- Très bien alors nous vous laissons. Décida Roger avant de se tourner vers son épouse.

\- Attenez: Jane… Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit sur vous tout à l'heure mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de perdre Roger. S'excusa alors Hermione.

\- Je sais mais n'oubliez pas que Roger et moi avons été séparés uniquement à cause des circonstances. Aussi, c'est donc mon mari, pas le votre. Décréta Jane.

\- Oui mais vous ne l'avez pas réclamé en 2018. Rappela Hermione d'un ton pincé.

\- Seulement parce que je croyais qu'il nous avait oublié mon fils et moi pour filer le parfait amour avec vous. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas. Décréta Jane.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Rétorqua Hermione blessée.

\- Hermione : je t'ai beaucoup aimé mais je n'ai jamais oublié Jane. Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé. Intervint Roger.

\- Ensuite, j'ai compris cette année que Roger nous aimait toujours donc j'espère bien unir ma famille. Répondit Jane.

\- ... (silence peiné d'Hermione).

\- Roger: nous devrons nous revoir ou au moins nous mettre en contact pour décider ce que nous ferons du chalet. Se reprit finalement Hermione.

\- Oui: tu veux le garder ?

\- Non: j'y ai trop de souvenirs donc je n'en veux plus. Affirma Hermione.

\- Nous pouvons contacter l'agence immobilière qui nous l'a vendu afin de le revendre. Proposa Roger.

\- Oui ce serait mieux. Approuva Hermione.

\- Papa ! S'exclama alors Nicolas qui les avait rejoint sur le plateau tout comme Rose.

\- Oui je suis là ! Affirma Roger soudainement souriant avant de prendre son fils dans les bras.

\- On rentre en Suisse ? Demanda son fils.

\- Oui nous rentrons tout de suite. Promit son père.

\- C'est toi Nicolas ? Intervint Hugo curieux.

\- Oui. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Tu es content de retrouver ton papa. Constata Hugo souriant.

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama Nicolas.

\- Je suis content pour toi et j'espère bien que tes parents se remettront ensemble. Lui dit Hugo.

-Merci : peut-être que ton papa finira par retourner avec ta maman lui aussi. Déclara Nicolas depuis les bras de son père.

\- J'aimerais bien mais c'est difficile car mon papa aime une autre femme et il a des enfants avec elle. Déplora Hugo._ »

Les époux Davies gênés estimèrent alors plus prudent de partir tout de suite pour éviter que la conversation ne devienne de plus en plus gênante. Jane s'accrocha aussitôt au bras de son mari qui saisit sa taille tout en tenant Nicolas contre lui puis ils transplanèrent en Suisse sans plus se soucier d'Hermione ou des Weasley.

* * *

Après leur départ, Parme s'approcha de Miss Granger afin de lui parler de l'interview puis Hermione la rassura en affirmant être consciente que ce n'était pas la faute du studio si Roger avait évoqué Hugo. Parme s'apaisa aussitôt et donc de rentrer chez elle en compagnie de son mari pendant que Skeeter restait dans un coin pour observer la scène.

Une minute plus tard, Ron voulut rejoindre son épouse, néanmoins, Hermione lui demanda de rester encore un peu avec les enfants et elle afin de discuter de tout ça, notamment, de l'intervention d'Hugo. Harry souriant prétexta aussitôt rentrer chez lui pour se reposer afin de les laisser seuls. Après le départ des autres sorciers, Rita Skeeter sortit de sa cachette puis elle ressentit le poids de sa propre solitude avant de saisir sa plume à papote pour combler le vide de sa vie grâce à un nouvel article pour _L__a Gazette du Sorcier._

Pendant ce temps, Pansy lisait avec agacement le message de Ron qui l'avertissait de son retard puisque son ex et lui devaient discuter de l'interview mais aussi de l'attitude de leur fils. La sorcière dissimula cependant sa contrariété afin de ne pas inquiéter sa famille toujours présente à ses côtés. Elle tenta donc de se distraire en écoutant les propos de sa fille interloquée par l'intervention d'Hugo :

« _ Maman : Hugo croit vraiment que je vais lui donner une autre chance après ses excuses en direct ?

\- Il est toujours amoureux de toi donc il ferait n'importe quoi pour te convaincre de lui donner une chance. Estima Pansy.

\- Moi aussi je faisais plein de trucs débiles pour attirer l'attention de ta mère durant notre jeunesse. Affirma Toorj tout en jetant un regard nostalgique sur son ex femme.

\- Oui mais bon, notre situation n'était pas aussi compliquée et puis tu ne te comportais pas comme Hugo. Modéra Pansy.

\- C'est sûr : euh Saejin tu fais comme tu veux mais bon Hugo ne me semble pas très tranquille en ce moment… Commença Toorj gêné avant de contempler son ex pour l'inviter à continuer le discours.

\- Ce que ton père veut dire c'est que nous sommes un peu inquiets tous les deux à votre sujet. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas: je ne redeviendrais pas la petite amie d'Hugo dans ces conditions. Il ne t'accepte pas vraiment Maman, ni Kaiden ou les jumelles et puis il n'a rien à dire non plus sur mes frères. Franchement, je ne peux pas accepter une telle chose, ni son désir de changer le passé. Les rassura Saejin.

\- Et toi Pansy ça va ? Intervint Naraantuya inquiète pour sa fille dont le mari n'était pas encore rentré.

\- Oui ça va. Mentit Pansy.

\- J'espère que mon gendre va enfin sévir son beau-fils au lieu de le laisser parler de toi ainsi Eileen. Déclara Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Ron est en train d'en parler avec lui en ce moment. Modéra Pansy.

\- Ron devrait rentrer et pas te laisser seule pour discuter encore d'Hugo avec son ex. J'espère qu'il ne finira pas par te quitter pour elle. Confessa Kenji d'un ton anxieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : Ronny ne me quittera jamais pour Hermione car c'est moi qu'il aime. Alors, Hugo peut faire plusieurs caprices si c'est son souhait, néanmoins, ce gamin ne parviendra pas à nous séparer. Décréta Pansy.

\- Eileen tu en es certaine : Weasley est allé chez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Rappela Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- Père soyez sincère avec moi : vous quitteriez une épouse aimante pour retourner auprès d'une femme qui vous a traité comme un veracrasse pendant vingt ans ? Interrogea Pansy sûre d'elle.

\- Non. Reconnut son père.

\- Moi non plus. Affirma son frère.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Dit également Toorj.

\- Et c'est pareil pour mon mari : il s'inquiète pour son fils donc il doit en parler avec Hermione, ce qui est normal. Toutefois, les choses s'arrêtent là car c'est de moi qu'il est amoureux et pas de cette femme. Insista Pansy.

\- Mm, si tu le dis. Répliqua sa mère.

\- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu feras si jamais Ron finit par céder aux caprices d'Hugo et te quitte pour le soi-disant bien-être de son fils ? S'enquit Kenji.

\- Ronny ne me quittera jamais. S'entêta Pansy.

\- Mais si jamais il le faisait ? Reprit son frère inquiet.

\- C'est le père de mes cadets donc je m'efforcerai de conserver une relation polie avec lui mais pas plus car je ne lui pardonnerai pas une telle chose. Confessa Pansy.

\- Tu as bien pardonné Aav pour votre séparation. Rappela Saejin.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil : ton père était sous l'effet des _Imperium_ lancés par la vieille folle donc il ne réalisait pas la portée de ses actes. Enfin des années se sont écoulées donc les choses se sont apaisées entre nous. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon, tu n'as pas voulu de moi quand je t'ai proposé de tout recommencer. Rappela Toorj.

\- Toorj : tu n'étais pas sous l'effet de l'_Imperium_ quand tu fréquentais tes nouvelles conquêtes donc je peux pardonner tes gestes provoqués par la folle mais pas tes trahisons. Spécifia Pansy.

\- Je me croyais divorcé Pansy mais franchement, je regrette toutes mes bêtises. Regretta Toorj.

\- Je sais mais cela n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous car je serais devenue jalouse de toutes ces femmes et puis j'aimais déjà Ronny. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Conclut Toorj d'un ton neutre.

\- En tout cas, je me demande à quelle sauce tu vas manger Scorpius demain. Dit ensuite Pansy à sa fille pour changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Eej ? Feignit de demander Saejin.

\- J'ai bien vu que vous avez un différend tous les deux depuis le mariage d'Adrian, même si, vous vous efforcez de collaborer au laboratoire. Révéla Pansy.

\- Nous avons deux hypothèses à ce sujet : la première c'est qu'il a peur que tu ne prenne la place de Saskia si ton essai est concluant. Enfin, la seconde, c'est qu'il te reprocher d'avoir jeté Hugo comme une chaussette sale selon lui. Renchérit son ex mari.

\- C'est vrai : Scorpius m'a reproché d'avoir fait souffrir Hugo. Reconnut Saejin qui refusait cependant d'évoquer le fait que le Serpentard lui reprochait également d'avoir volé la place de Saskia selon lui.

\- Les gens ne se doutaient pas des circonstances de votre rupture donc Scorpius a mal interprété les faits. Aussi, ne sois pas méchante avec Scorpius. Modéra Toorj.

\- Non mais je vais le faire mariner un peu avant d'accepter ses excuses. Affirma Saejin souriante.

\- Tu es bien ma petite-fille. S' enorgueillit Rogue.

\- Saejin je comprends ton désir mais n'exagère pas, sinon, c'est toi qui sera en tort. C'est normal de ne pas vouloir lui pardonner de suite puisqu'il t'as blessée, cependant, ne laisse pas ton orgueil détruire votre amitié. Conseilla sa mère.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas : je veux juste lui faire comprendre qu'il m'a vraiment blessée par son attitude. Enfin, c'est le petit ami de Saskia donc je ne veux pas lui créer de problèmes avec lui par ma faute. La rassura sa fille. _ »

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Pansy encouragea sa famille à partir puis elle attendit le retour de Ronny tout en s'efforçant de se rassurer. A minuit, la jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds afin d'accueillir son époux surpris par sa présence :

« _ Honey, tu dois être épuisée !

\- Je ne pouvais pas me coucher sans savoir si tu étais rentré ou non. Affirma Pansy.

\- Honey, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. La rassura Ron.

\- Comment vont tes enfants et Hermione ?

\- Nous étions très inquiets tout à l'heure mais finalement l'interview s'est mieux déroulée que ce que nous pensions puisque Roger n'a pas parlé de la Marque, ni du reste. Avoua Ron.

\- Tu en es sûr que tout va bien ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- L'intervention d'Hugo ne va pas lui créer de problèmes ou à Hermione et toi ? Insista Pansy.

\- Non, je ne pense pas car il n'a pas parlé de ses séances chez le psychomage ou de ses recherches pour trouver un _Retourneur de Temps_. Bon Hugo va peut-être passer pour un gamin capricieux pendant quelques semaines mais les gens oublieront vite. Estima Ron.

\- Bon si tu le dis.

\- Honey : je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus. Commença Ron.

\- Ronny…

\- Non laisse moi finir : je sais que mon fils nous crée souvent des problèmes et que je te délaisse parfois pour passer du temps avec Hermione et lui. L'interrompit Ron.

\- Ronny : c'est ton fils donc tu agirais comme moi si ce n'était pas Hugo mais ma fille à sa place. Estima Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais aussi patient à ta place car mon fils te traite souvent très mal. Franchement, je ne supporterai pas de tels propos de la part de Saejin ou tes fils donc je te remercie pour ton soutien et ta compréhension. Je te demande pardon pour tous les tracas que mon fils te fait subir. Répliqua Ron.

\- Ce n'est franchement pas facile Ronny mais je t'aime donc je ferais tout pour préserver notre couple et notre famille. Affirma Pansy.

\- Et moi aussi je t'aime donc ne t'inquiète pas car personne ne te remplacera dans mon cœur. Promit Ron sincère._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que l'interview vous a plu.**_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Rita en tant que journaliste ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé les propos de Roger ?**_

_**D'après vous a-t-il bien fait de dévoiler toutes ces choses sur Hugo ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Hugo et de son intervention ?**_

_**Comment trouvez celui de Ron envers Davies puis Pansy ?**_

_**Que pensez-vous de Jane Davies ?**_

_**Qui pourrait acheter le chalet selon vous ?**_

_**Quelles conséquences l'interview peut-elle avoir sur Hugo, Saejin ou leurs familles selon vous ? **_

_**Que pensez-vous de l'histoire personnelle de Rita ? **_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé Lee Jordan ?**_

_**Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite ! **_


	45. L'amour d'un père et d'une fille

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi les reviews du chapitre précédent (L'interview de Roger) n'apparaissent plus sur le site mais je tenais à remercier Guest et Lola. Cette nuit j'avais répondu à la review de Guest dans un petit message considéré comme le chapitre 45 par le site puisque je ne pouvais pas lui répondre en MP donc vous avez probablement reçu un email annonçant la parution d'un nouveau chapitre. Cependant, j'ai fini par l'effacer puisque celui-ci était déjà presque prêt.**_

_**Je ne filtre pas les review (moderate review dans la version anglaise du site car j'utilise celle-là) donc je ne sais pas pourquoi ta review a disparu car je ne l'ai pas effacé. Bon, il doit y avoir encore des problèmes avec le site. **_

_**En tout cas, je tenais à remercier Guest pour ses remarques dont je tiendrais compte. Je m'excuse aussi pour la déception causée donc j'avoue que ta review m'avait fait comme un "électrochoc". J'avais pensé à une fin alternative un peu particulière mais je ne veux pas non plus blesser les lecteurs qui se sont attachés à Ron et Pansy. Ne croyez pas que je leur veux du mal ou que je tiens à tuer la fiction mais bon l'idée me plaisait de donner une autre fin. **_

_**La seconde fin aura bien lieu mais je vais la retravailler de manière à ce qu'elle n'altère pas la première. Comment ce sera possible, me direz-vous ? Eh bien il y a une solution donc les deux fins seront heureuses pour tout le monde ou presque (désolée pour Hermione mais bon je ne suis pas certaine de lui donner un vrai Happy End, ni à Hugo, même s'ils ne vont bien évidemment pas mourir ou autre). Donc Ron sera heureux avec sa Pansy et Toorj aura lui aussi sa seconde chance sans que cela ne ruine la fiction. Faites-moi confiance: c'est faisable et sans pour autant en arriver à la bigamie. **_

_**D'ailleurs, j'avoue que la fin alternative me donne une idée donc je me demande si je la publierai ici ou dans une nouvelle fiction (mais qui ne serait pas aussi longue que celle-ci donc ce serait juste quelques chapitres ou un OS). Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**En attendant, on aborde les derniers chapitres de la fictions (il y en aura encore une dizaine je pense car certains seront plus courts comme celui-ci et d'autres plus longs) et certains mystères seront donc bientôt résolus.**_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent puis les prévisions de Ron s'avérèrent juste car les sorciers britanniques oublièrent l'histoire d'Hugo ou même les déconfitures d'Hermione après avoir appris la grossesse de Mrs Flint sans besoin de passer par la case potion Bébé mais aussi l'ovulation de Romilda Vane, de Parvati, Padma, Ginny Potter, Luna ou encore Katie Bell. Les Britanniques félicitèrent également Dennis et Adrian puisque le Serpentard attendait leurs jumeaux. Le Ministre euphorique était heureux de constater que de nouvelles naissances auraient donc lieu également en 2020 sans aucun besoin d'imposer la Loi sur le Mariage.

De son côté, Lavande déçue n'avait pas ovulé en janvier, néanmoins, le médicomage Nott l'avait rassuré en affirmant que son cycle était probablement irrégulier. Les sorcières réalisèrent ainsi la justesse des propos de Pansy et Nott sur le besoin d'enrayer totalement la malédiction pour obtenir un véritable retour à la normale et non des ovulations sporadiques. Toutefois, elles s'estimaient bien plus chanceuse qu'Hermione Granger qui s'efforçait d'aller de l'avant grâce à son travail. Sur l'insistance de Ron et de Rose, la jeune femme avait également entamé une thérapie sous la direction de Mac Laggen comme Hugo.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy continuait de travailler sans relâche sur ses potions tout en faisant de son mieux pour s'occuper de sa famille nombreuse dont ses petites jumelles. Le 25 février 2020, Ayleen et Avelynn fêtèrent fêtèrent leur premier anniversaire en grande pompe au restaurant de Kenji sans se soucier de toute l'excitation crée autour d'elle puisque les deux bébés cristallisaient tous les espoirs des sorciers britanniques. Les invités de la fête effectuèrent de nombreux clichés des deux _petites princesses Weasley_ ravissantes dans leurs robes blanches mais aussi de Matthew Goyle, du ventre légèrement rebondi de Naé Chang l'épouse de Jin, de Mrs Flint et Adrian manifestement radieux dés leurs premières semaines de grossesse. Ils complimentèrent aussi les heureux parents de George et Odval ainsi que Toorj pour la beauté de sa petite Bora. Au cours de la fête, le Ministre finit même par faire un discours :

« _ Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Avelynn et Ayleen Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij ainsi que leur famille mais aussi pour nous tous. Commença le Ministre tout en levant son verre en l'honneur des jumelles.

\- …

\- Ces deux fillettes sont les premiers enfants nés au sein de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière sans avoir été conçu par potion Bébé depuis 1998. Aussi, elles représentent un nouvel espoir pour notre société donc je lève mon verre aux petites Ayleen et Avelynn ! Poursuivit Kingsley.

\- A Avelynn et Ayleen ! Renchérirent les sorciers.

\- Je lève aussi mon verre à Matthew Goyle mais également à Mrs Chang, Mrs Flint et Mr Pucey qui nous font le plus des cadeaux en nous offrant d'autres enfants pour sauver notre monde de l'oubli. Ajouta le Ministre.

\- Et n'oublions pas non plus mon épouse, le Médicomage Nott ainsi que leurs équipes qui font de leur mieux pour nous soigner. Intervint Ron._ »

* * *

Après un autre toast, Ron reprit la parole pour complimenter son épouse :

« _ Je lève de nouveau mon verre à mon épouse Pansy qui m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux en me donnant nos trois merveilles : c'est grâce à elle si Ayleen et Avelynn fêtent leur premier anniversaire aujourd'hui car c'est ma femme qui les a porté ainsi que notre fils Kaiden. Affirma Ron

\- Merci Ronny mais je ne les ai pas fait toute seule : tu étais là toi aussi. Répondit la sorcière d'un ton plaisantin sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance.

\- Oui mais bon je pense que tu as compris le sens tout comme nos familles ou nos amis ici présents. Vous avez tous vu l'interview de Roger puis la suite donc je tiens a préciser publiquement que Pansy est la femme de ma vie. Déclara Ron._ »

Les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs invités hormis Hugo en train de ruminer dans son coin puis la fête se poursuivit sans encombre. A la fin de l'après-midi, les invités se saluèrent et affirmèrent se retrouver d'ici quelques jours pour la fête d'anniversaire de Ronald le 1er mars.

Le 2 mars 2020, les curieux qui n'avaient pas été invités à la fête de la veille, se ruèrent sur _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans l'espoir de trouver quelques photographies. Une fois leur sésame en main, les sorciers estimèrent qu'Hugo finirait bien par se faire une raison à la vue de l'harmonie du couple puisque Ron soufflait ses quarante bougies la veille tout en tenant son épouse par la taille. Le sorcier maintenant âgé de quarante ans avait également posé en compagnie de tous ses enfants y compris Hugo, ce qui démontrait son attachement à tous ses gosses sans distinction. Aussi, plus personne ne se soucia plus du dépit d'Hugo qui continuait son apprentissage auprès de Gyrin, ni de l'absence d'Hermione à la fête puisque la sorcière n'avait pas été invitée...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Pansy se rendit de nouveau à la clinique afin d'examiner Tobias en compagnie de Nott puisque tous deux vérifiaient régulièrement son état de santé. Les deux sorciers surveillaient également sa progression extrêmement lente mais présente puisque la santé physique du sorcier s'était grandement améliorée comparée à son état lors de son arrivée. Certes, sa fille Ling était consciente que les deux Serpentards ne pouvaient pas lui promettre de miracles, néanmoins, elle détenait une confiance aveugle en Pansy qui s'acharnait sur ses travaux pour aider le double de son père sans tenter d'en tirer profit contrairement à Nott.

Après un examen approfondi, le médicomage s'éclipsa mais Pansy resta encore auprès de Tobias. Bien que la sorcière soit consciente qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son père, elle aimait bien passer un peu de temps en compagnie du sorcier dés que possible. D'ailleurs, ce fait ne gênait pas Ling plutôt heureuse de voir son père recevoir des attentions de la part d'autres personnes en son absence. Effectivement, Severus Rogue venait souvent voir Tobias afin de lui parler depuis son cadre, Naraantsuya lui portait également des pâtisseries et tentait de le stimuler un peu par des jeux ou des lectures. Kenji mais aussi la grand-mère de Pansy venaient également plusieurs fois par semaine. Enfin, Jacob rendait aussi visite à Tobias de temps à temps puisque le cuisinier était devenu très ami avec Ling.

La sorcière soutenait régulièrement Jacob qui affrontait souvent de nombreuses angoisses en tant que père célibataire. Effectivement, le double de Toorj s'occupait consciencieusement de sa fille Dora, cependant, il craignait parfois de ne pas savoir s'en occuper correctement puisqu'il travaillait énormément. De plus, il notait également l'envie de Dora à la vue des mamans de ses amis à la crèche. La fillette et son double Bora étaient les seules qui n'en possédaient mais Jacob estimait que l'enfant de Toorj détenait plus de repères grâce à la Pansy d'ici puisque la gamine la considérait la maman de sa fratrie comme la sienne également.

Enfin, Jacob commençait à ressentir le poids de la solitude depuis quelques temps. Le cuisinier se demandait donc s'il ne devrait chercher une compagne mais surtout une gentille maman pour sa fille. Malheureusement, il ne se fiait plus de la gent féminine après les trahisons de sa femme Tsetseg ou encore sa tentative d'assassinat à son encontre. Aussi, le sorcier ne parvenait pas à se départir d'une certaine froideur envers les femmes désireuses de l'approcher. Une minute plus tard, Jacob chassa cependant ses pensées avant d'ouvrir la porte à Ling venue le chercher pour emmener Dora au parc asiatique ensemble puisque c'était le jour de repos du papa aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy disposait l'échiquier sorcier en face de Tobias avant de proposer quelques tactiques à ses pièces sur l'échiquier sorcier. Par contre, celles du double de Rogue agissaient comme bon lui semble puisque le malade était toujours muet et isolé dans sa propre monde. Toutefois, la Serpentarde estimait qu 'il avait énormément progressé par rapport à son arrivée dans leur monde puisque le malade observait enfin ses interlocuteurs lorsque quelqu'un s'adressait à lui. Pansy n'était pas certaine de sa compréhension puisqu'il ne répétait pas les mouvements demandés par Théodore lors de ses examens, néanmoins, elle avait affirmé à Ling que son père était plus attentif à son entourage depuis qu'il prenait son traitement.

Durant la partie d'échec, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de songer à la bataille de toute sa famille pour obtenir l'exhumation du corps de son père toujours refusée par le Magenmagot et même Minerva très choquée par la requête des Rogue malgré l'assurance de Severus qu'il s'agissait de sa propre volonté. Bref, les membres du Magenmagot britannique refusaient de coopérer mais les Rogue avaient été rassurés par le Ministre mongol en personne sur le fait qu'il prenait cette affaire très au sérieux. Le politique n'agissait pas par bonté d'âme mais parce qu'il était conscient de l'existence de toutes les nouvelles potions inventées par la Maîtresse des Potions pour lutter contre les Kazakhs lors du prochain conflit. Aussi, le Ministre entendait bien exaucer la requête de Pansy pour l'inciter à créer d'avantage de choses pour les aurors mongols en échange.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Pansy ne put cependant s'empêcher de pousser un soupir car elle était partagée entre son désir d'examiner le corps de son père dans l'espoir de pouvoir recueillir quelques gouttes du venin de Nagini malgré toutes les années écoulées et son angoisse à l'idée de pratiquer une autopsie sur son géniteur. En son for intérieur, la sorcière aurait préféré laissé quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger, cependant la jeune femme ne voulait pas non plus laisser quiconque effleurer l'enveloppe charnelle de son père car elle craignait qu'une maladresse involontaire puisse « l'abîmer ». La sorcière finit cependant par se ressaisir puis elle se remit à parler avec Tobias :

« _ C'est à vous de jouer Tobias.

\- … (immobilisme de Tobias)

\- Je vois que votre roi s'est déplacé tout seul. Mm, vous auriez choisi cette tactique à sa place ? Demanda Pansy.

\- …

\- Finalement, votre roi avait raison Père. Hem, pardon Tobias : veuillez m'excuser pour vous avoir appelé ainsi. S'excusa Pansy.

\- ...

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mon père mais celui de Ling, cependant, je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là vous aussi. Reprit la sorcière.

\- …

\- Mon père est là dans son cadre donc je peux lui parler tout le temps mais j'aimerai tellement l'effleurer ou pouvoir jouer avec lui comme vous et moi maintenant. Avoua Pansy.

\- …

\- J'avoue me sentir un peu seule aujourd'hui : mon mari a accompagné son fils chez le psychomage car le spécialiste voulait le voir, mes cadets sont à la crèche, les garçons à Poudlard et ma fille est en train de travailler devant son chaudron au laboratoire. Quand à ma mère elle est en Mongolie avec mon ex mari pour tenter de résoudre la question dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour. Enfin, ma grand-mère se repose et mon frère travaille dans son restaurant. Dit Pansy.

\- …

\- Vous devez me trouver égoïste pour me lamenter ainsi alors que je ne suis pas seule contrairement à d'autres personnes. J'ai des enfants merveilleux, un mari formidable, un frère génial, des amis, une belle-famille adorable, de l'argent, une belle demeure, mon propre laboratoire. Bref de quoi devrais-je me plaindre ? Reprit Pansy.

\- …

\- Pourtant mon père me manque ainsi que tous les souvenirs de mon enfance. J'ai beau voir ceux de ma mère et mon frère à travers la pensine, cela ne me suffit pas car ne sont pas les miens.

\- …

\- Enfin, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir effleurer de nouveau mon père comme lors de mon mariage. Vous savez c'est le seul contact affectueux avec lui dont je me souviens. Confessa Pansy troublée.

\- …

\- Je vais peut-être l'effleurer de nouveau un jour mais ce sera pour pratiquer une autopsie sur lui. Tobias, je vous jure que je n'en ai pas envie cependant, nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens pour se procurer le venin de Nagini. Tenta de se justifier Pansy.

\- …

\- Parfois, j'envie Ling votre fille car elle peut vous effleurer et vous serrer dans ses bras, même si, vous ne réagissez pas puisque vous êtes dans votre monde. A mon âge, je dois vous paraître ridicule de penser ça surtout que mon père est mort depuis longtemps mais j'espère bien pouvoir le cloner grâce à vous afin de pouvoir l'enlacer moi aussi. Reprit Pansy.

\- …

\- Certains me disent que ce sont pas des choses à faire et que les morts doivent rester à leur place, cependant, une partie de l'esprit de mon géniteur est dans son cadre donc ce n'est pas comme si je faisais simplement apparaître un corps vide avant d'utiliser des fils pour le faire bouger comme une marionnette. De plus, j'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider à enrayer la malédiction. Insista Pansy.

\- …

\- En tout cas, j'ai parfois peur de plein de choses vous savez ? Mon mari m'aime et fait tout pour me le prouver mais son fils nous pose de sérieux problèmes donc je fais souvent des cauchemars sur notre rupture par la faute d'Hugo. Dévoila la sorcière d'un ton las.

\- …

\- Vous me direz : _pourquoi tu n'utilises pas une potion de sommeil sans rêves petite sotte ?_ Eh bien parce que les potions sans rêves ne me font plus vraiment effet depuis quelques temps. Apparemment, j'en ai trop pris pendant vingt ans d'après Nott donc il ne peut rien faire pour moi. Révéla Pansy.

\- …

\- Le soir, je lance des sortilèges de silence pour ne pas réveiller mon mari, même s'il me fait des reproches à ce sujet mais je ne veux pas l'empêcher de dormir. Enfin, vous savez ce que je fais pour me rassurer après chaque cauchemar ? Reprit Pansy.

\- …

\- J'imagine que mon père me prend dans ses bras et me dit : _Eileen tout va bien, je suis là._ Confessa Pansy avant de verser quelques larmes._ »

Accablée par son chagrin et sa honte de s'être ainsi épanchée devant Tobias, Pansy finit par se relever. La jeune femme prit congé tout en lui proposant de continuer la partie demain. Toutefois, elle fit tomber l'échiquier avant de se baisser afin de ramasser les pièces puisque la jeune femme était trop bouleversée pour utiliser sa baguette. Au bout de quelques instant, la sorcière finit par saisir le roi tombé sur les genoux du malade mais c'est alors qu'un événement totalement inattendu se produisit.

* * *

Effectivement, les mains de Tobias se posèrent sur la tête de la jeune femme comme pour la consoler. La sorcière abasourdie releva doucement son visage et contempla l'homme dont le regard était soudainement troublé. Enfin Tobias remua les lèvres afin de prononcer quelques mots :

« _ Tout va bien Eileen, je suis là. Croassa l'homme plus du tout habitué à parler.

\- Tobias : vous avez parlé ! S'exclama Pansy abasourdie.

\- …

\- Tobias ne retournez pas dans votre monde, ne me laissez pas. Tenta Pansy après avoir noté le soudain silence de l'homme.

\- …

\- Tobias : votre fille a besoin de vous elle aussi. Insista Pansy.

\- Ma fille… Répéta Tobias d'un ton rêveur.

\- Oui : votre Pansy a besoin de vous. Affirma la sorcière.

\- Toi pas toi Pansy … Rectifia Rogue.

\- Non : je ne suis pas votre Pansy mais Ling oui : elle a besoin de son papa et Jade de son grand-père. Essaya alors Pansy.

\- Ling-Pansy ma fille ? Croassa le sorcier le sorcier.

\- Oui votre fille Pansy est ici et elle se fait appeler Ling. _ »

* * *

La Serpentarde tenta de conserver l'attention de Tobias tout en lançant un Patronus pour contacter Nott puis un second à Ling :

« _ _Théo : Tobias a prononcé quelques mots mais il est en train de se renfermer de nouveau dans son monde donc viens vite ! __ »

« _ _Ling : rejoignez-moi tout de suite auprès de votre père. Ne vous inquiétez pas : il va bien __mais__ j'aimerais que vous veniez tout de suite __car il a __absolument__ besoin de vous voir__.__

* * *

Le médicomage surpris écouta le patronus de Pansy et transplana aussitôt à la clinique tout comme Ling agitée et tenue par Jacob qui craignait de la voir se démantibuler en raison de sa panique. Le sorcier tenait également sa petite Dora dans les bras. Les trois sorciers se ruèrent donc à la chambre de Tobias où Pansy continuait de parler avec le malade. La jeune femme se redressa à leur vue puis elle se précipita sur la sorcière afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

« _ Ling votre père a parlé !

\- Pour de bon ? Demanda aussitôt Ling abasourdie.

\- Oui : je vous le jure et il vous a demandé. Affirma Pansy.

\- Père ! S'exclama Ling émue avant de se précipiter sur Tobias.

\- … (silence)

\- Pourquoi ne parle-t-il plus ? Interrogea Ling peinée.

\- Il n'a dit que quelques mots Ling : Tobias est toujours dans son monde donc il faut beaucoup le stimuler pour l'inciter à en sortir. Expliqua Pansy avec douceur.

\- Ling : soyez patiente avec votre père, souvenez-vous de son état auparavant donc remercions Merlin du fait qu'il soit enfin sorti de sa torpeur pour dire quelques mots. Intervint Nott.

\- Mais je n'étais pas là quand il a réagi et enfin parlé Médicomage Nott ! Déplora Ling peinée.

\- Il a parlé une fois donc il finira bien par le refaire. Estima Nott.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? Demanda ensuite Ling avide de détails à Pansy.

\- Pas grand-chose : j'étais en train de lui parler de mon père et de moi puis il a fini par ouvrir la bouche pour vous demander. Éluda Pansy qui craignait de blesser la sorcière en lui révélant les circonstances dans lesquelles Tobias avait pris la parole.

\- J'aurais dû être là ! Regretta Ling.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici toute la journée car vous avez une petite fille. Rappela doucement Pansy._ »

* * *

Ling peinée acquiesça, néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer puis Pansy songeuse l'entraîna aussitôt vers Tobias avant de saisir un siège pour l'asseoir en face de lui. La Serpentarde n'était pas une thérapeute, cependant, elle désirait reproduire plus ou moins quelques détails de la scène que tout à l'heure entre elle et Tobias dans l'espoir de voir ce fils réagir. Pansy saisit donc les mains de Tobias pour les positionner sur les cheveux de Ling surprise puis elle reprit la parole :

« _ Tobias : voici Ling votre fille.

\- …

\- Père c'est moi Pansy : parlez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Tenta Ling en pleurs._ »

* * *

Au bout de quelques instant, Jacob voulut aider son amie à se relever, néanmoins, il s'immobilisa après avoir vu les doigts de Tobias remuer légèrement. De son côté, Ling abasourdie ne bougeait plus afin de ne pas perturber son père qui effleura sa crinière puis le sorcier remua de nouveau ses lèvres :

« - Pansy ?

\- Oui Père c'est moi. Affirma aussitôt Ling émue.

\- Tout va bien Eileen je suis là. Répéta Tobias.

\- Père: vous vous souvenez de moi ? Insista Ling euphorique qui s'appelait en réalité Eileen-Pansy dans sa propre dimension comme la Serpentarde.

\- Pansy-Eileen-Ling. Croassa Tobias qui avait du mal à parler.

\- Oui Père : vous avez compris que je m'appelle Ling ici. Réalisa sa fille émue.

\- Oui. Affirma Tobias avec fatigue.

\- Père c'est merveilleux ! Je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver. S'exclama Ling soudainement radieuse.

\- … (retour de Tobias dans ses propres pensées).

\- Père ne vous distrayez pas et restez avec moi. Insista Ling inquiète.

\- …

\- Tobias : votre fille a besoin de vous comme moi j'ai besoin de mon père. Intervint Pansy.

\- Pff, fatigue… Marmonna Rogue pour qui parler était laborieux après tant d'année dans son propre monde. D'ailleurs, le sorcier ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait maintenant et se demandait où il était ou encore la raison pour laquelle un clone de sa fille l'appelait Tobias…

\- Père faites un effort. Tenta Ling.

\- Ling : votre père a besoin de se reposer. Estima Théodore avant de s'approcher pour l'examiner.

\- Pansy qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda alors Ling qui se fiait bien plus de son double que du médicomage.

\- Je pense qu'il faut respecter son rythme Ling : votre père a commencé à sortir de sa torpeur et il va peut-être retrouver quelques une de ses facultés. Toutefois, il ne parle depuis des années donc nous ne pouvons pas trop prétendre de lui dés le premier jour. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui j'imagine. Dit Ling inquiète et songeuse.

\- Par contre, je vous conseille de continuer de le voir tous les jours comme vous le faites pour le stimuler et de faire appel à un orthophoniste. Un thérapeute de ce genre pourrait l'aider pour surmonter ses troubles du langage. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que vous dites donc je vais en chercher un mais ce genre de spécialistes existent chez les sorciers ? Demanda Ling.

\- Il y a le spécialiste choisi par Greg : ce type s'occupe des petits dyslexiques mais il a aussi quelques patients adultes qui doivent soigner d'autres troubles. Rappela Théodore.

\- C'est à lui que je pensais : Tobias a besoin d'être stimulé par sa famille mais aussi un professionnel. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pans' nous avons augmenté le dosage de _**_**Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya**_**_ que Tobias boit trois fois par jour depuis des mois donc tu pense que c'est ce fait lui a permis de recouvrer la parole et un peu de lucidité ? Interrogea Théodore.

\- C'est possible : la **_**Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya**_** est une potion régénératrice. Tobias en boit régulièrement donc les cellules de son cerveau se régénèrent petit à petit elles aussi. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas augmenter le dosage car il en prend déjà beaucoup. Il va nous falloir trouver d'autres potions stimulantes à moins que tu ne trouve la solution grâce à l'autopsie de ton père. Estima Nott.

\- Nous verrons bien mais en attendant, il faut que Tobias voit régulièrement l'orthophoniste. Insista Pansy.

\- Oui : je vais le contacter. Promit Ling heureuse. _ »

* * *

Pansy acquiesça avant de prendre vraiment congé cette fois-ci tout en songeant que son double avait enfin retrouvé son père. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Nott désireux de discuter du cas de Tobias ensemble. Une heure plus tard, le Ministre fut averti des faits par Nott puis le médicomage insista encore une fois :

« _ Mr le Ministre : la **_**Gojithéginsengnaraantsuya **_**a permis à Tobias de sortir de sa torpeur mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le guérir, ni les ex Mangemorts ou même enrayer la stérilité de nos compatriotes. Affirma Nott.

\- La potion a permis à certaines femmes de retrouver leurs cycles. Modéra Kingsley.

\- Oui mais vous avez bien noté que ces cycles sont irréguliers. Enfin, beaucoup de femmes ne les ont pas encore retrouvé. Mr le Ministre, cela fait plus d'un an que Pansy et moi faisons de notre mieux pour enrayer la malédiction. Rappela Théodore d'un ton poli mais ferme.

\- Je sais Mr Nott et n'oubliez pas que j'ai tout fait pour favoriser vos recherches quand vous aviez besoin d'une autorisation. Répliqua Shacklebolt.

**\- **Oui et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Écoutez Mr le Ministre : je suis venu de mon propre chef sans rien dire à la Maîtresse des Potions afin de vous demander encore une fois d'exhumer le corps de Severus Rogue. Insista Théodore.

\- Ne croyez pas que je sois contre cette idée si cela peut vous aider à combattre la malédiction. Ce n'est pas moi mais le Magenmagot qui bloque la procédure car beaucoup de ses membres refusent de vous voir en profiter pour cloner le corps de Severus Rogue. Dévoila Kingsley.

\- Mr le Ministre : le clonage du corps d'un défunt ne nous mènerait à rien du tout puisque ce serait simplement la copie d'un corps sans vie. Rétorqua Théodore.

\- Oui j'en ai conscience mais d'autres membres du Magenmagot estiment que vous utiliseriez la magie noire pour ressusciter Severus Rogue. Or, vous savez que la Magie Noire est interdite en Grande-Bretagne. Précisa le Ministre.

\- Ministre : la Maîtresse des Potions et moi ne désirons absolument pas finir à Azkaban une fois de retour ici donc nous ne le ferons pas. Décréta

\- Je sais. Dit le Ministre.

\- Ministre : la Maîtresse des Potions a vraiment besoin de pratiquer une autopsie afin de voir si elle peut recueillir ce dont elle a besoin sur le corps de son père. Nous en avons besoin pour vérifier sa thèse et peut-être trouver un remède définitif. Pourquoi les vieux grabataires du Magenmagot ne veulent pas le comprendre ? Déplora Nott.

\- Le Ministre de la Magie Mongol vient de nous fournir la solution. Révéla Kingsley.

\- Je suis toute ouïe. Affirma aussitôt Théodore.

\- Je vous demande un peu de patience car je viens d'envoyer un message à la famille Rogue pour leur en parler. Ce sont eux les principaux intéressés. Décréta le Ministre.

\- Certes. Reconnut Théodore._ »

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mrs Rogue, ses deux enfants et Ron se présentèrent en compagnie du cadre de Severus. Le Ministre les pria de s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Mon homologue nous a fait parvenir une requête pour demander l'exhumation du corps de Severus Rogue afin de procéder à une autopsie, voire, une inhumation en Mongolie ensuite. Révéla Kingsley.

\- Nous avons déposé une faveur en ce sens auprès du Magenmagot mongol puisque mon mari est également un citoyen de la Mongolie. Expliqua Naraantuya sans révéler les tractations de sa fille avec le Ministre.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Répondit Kingsley.

\- Ministre, nous vous avions averti de ce fait. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui et je vous en remercie car cela m'a permis de ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Confirma Kingsley.

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqué ? Intervint Severus Rogue depuis son cadre.

\- J'ai décidé de passer de vous accorder le permis d'exhumation sans passer par le Magenmagot afin d'accélérer la procédure Mr Rogue. Dévoila Kingsley.

\- Ah il était temps. Répliqua Rogue.

\- Merci beaucoup de votre aide Mr le Ministre, nous apprécions sincèrement votre geste. Déclara Pansy plus diplomate.

\- Vous sentez-vous capable de procéder à l'exhumation de nuit Mrs Rogue ? Lui Demanda Kingsley pour qui la maîtresse des potions était avant tout une Rogue et accessoirement une Weasley.

\- Oui si nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Répliqua Pansy.

\- C'est cela même Mrs : vous devrez entrer le soir à Poudlard et récupérer le cercueil de votre père avant d'utiliser votre magie pour remettre sa tombe en place afin que nul ne se doute de rien pour le moment. Indiqua Kingsley.

\- En gros, nous allons nous transformer en pilleurs de tombe. Intervint de nouveau Severus Rogue d'un ton sec.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré mais c'est la seule solution pour le moment. Ensuite, j'annoncerai les faits lorsque votre fille aura eu le temps de pratiquer l'autopsie et de voir si ses théories sont fondées ou non. Je dirais également que les aurors mongols sont venus chercher le corps eux-même et que je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer puisque Mr Rogue est aussi mongol depuis son mariage. Expliqua Kingsley.

\- Très bien. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Nous allons devoir trouver une salle adéquate. Calcula Pansy.

\- Pansy : souviens-toi que le Conseil a fait construire un établissement funéraire à la lisière de Green-Silver Wood depuis peu. Fort heureusement, nous n'avons pas encore eu besoin de l'utiliser pour l'instant mais il fonctionne donc nous pouvons l'utiliser pour pratiquer l'autopsie. Proposa Théodore.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut pour le faire là-bas ? Demanda Kenji curieux.

\- Oui et puis nous avons aussi des chambres funéraires pour y disposer la dépouille de manière correcte ainsi que deux salons pour procéder au service funéraire si vous souhaitez en organiser un plus tard. Enfin, le Conseil a fait également construire le nécessaire pour effectuer une crémation si jamais un sorcier souhaite être incinéré et un cimetière. Rappela Théodore.

\- Oui ça je le sais : nous avions décidé d'inhumer le corps de notre père à Cokeworth au début mais nous allons peut-être choisir de l'enterrer au cimetière de Green-SilverWood après avoir construit un caveau où nous pourrions l'y déposer ainsi que notre grand-mère. Révéla Kenji.

\- Bien : voulez-vous procéder ce soir ou non ? Vous devez m'avertir du jour de votre « expédition » car j'irai entretenir notre chère directrice, les professeurs ou encore le concierge pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Révéla Kingsley.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux Pansy. Tenta Théodore conscient des scrupules de son amie.

\- Oui je sais : ce ne sera pas le « vol » du cercueil qui sera la partie la plus ardue mais le reste. Affirma la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais je ne laisserai pas notre père entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Dit Kenji avant de poser sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

\- Moi non plus. Renchérit leur mère.

\- Tu peux le faire Eileen. Encouragea Severus Rogue._ »

Sa fille acquiesça avant de s'efforcer de chasser ses pensées pour discuter d'un plan avec les autres ou encore de la participation ou non d'Harry ainsi que Toorj en tant que représentants des aurors des deux pays afin d'avoir une certaine légitimité plus tard lorsque le Ministre révélerait l'exhumation du corps…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _**

**_Il y a eu une ellipse temporelle donc nous sommes maintenant en mars 2020, ce qui vous permet de voir les progrès réalisés depuis le début des recherches de Pansy, Théodore et leurs équipes ainsi que l'évolution de certains personnages._**

**_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ron envers Pansy ici ?_**

**_Maintenant que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Trouvez-vous la progression de Tobias crédible ou non ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène entre Tobias et Pansy puis le père et la fille donc j'espère être parvenue à vous communiquer un peu d'émotion dans ces passages. _**

**_Pour le reste ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les exhumations ou les autopsies donc je vais m'informer sur internet avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas si je mets un peu de temps à publier le prochain chapitre. _**

_**Au fait que pensez-vous du fait que nos héros soient contraints de "voler" le cercueil de Rogue ? D'après vous, doivent-ils avertir Harry et Toorj ? **_


	46. Le pillage de la tombe de Severus Rogue

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

**_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce long retard et pour le fait que ce chapitre soit extrêmement court mais un gros blocage me ronge à l'intérieur donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fiction. Ce n'est pas une excuse, ni un pleurnicherie mais ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions (à moins que je l'ai dit ici aussi mais j'sais plus) savent que c'est très dur en ce moment. Il me semblait avoir surmonté la phase plus difficile du deuil mais on dirait que ça m'a replombé dessus, même si, je ne suis pas en France donc ça devrait être plus facile puisque je ne vois pas l'absence._**

**_ Franchement, l'idée de l'autopsie de Rogue me bloque au point que je n'arrive vraiment pas à l'écrire pour le moment. J'ai tenté de ne pas y songer en écrivant des chapitres pour les autres fictions mais maintenant c'est le blocage total... _****_Je me demande même si je vais parvenir à l'écrire ou si je ne vais pas passer rapidement dessus en quelques lignes alors que c'est pourtant important. En plus, je ne veux pas ruiner une fiction commencée il y a pratiquement trois ans (même si, je reconnais avoir failli déraper dans les autres chapitres)._**

**_Bref, l'autopsie risque d'être zappée ou évitée grâce à un escamotage (oui c'est débile je sais et j'en suis navrée car cette autopsie jamais écrite est programmée dans l'histoire depuis trois ans mais bon mon esprit ne suis pas en ce moment: heureusement que je vais travailler car ça m'aide à pas trop penser pendant la journée mais ensuite c'est dur une fois rentrée). _**

**_Bon j'ai écrit ici les actions de notre groupe de conspirateurs et puis j'espère pouvoir publier la suite assez rapidement pour surmonter l'obstacle d'une manière ou d'un autre. _**

**_Le chapitre n'est pas du tout joyeux, il peut même sembler un morbide donc je m'en excuse à l'avance. _**

**_Enfin, merci pour ta review Levana qui m'a fait très plaisir et dont je tiendrais compte. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron et Pansy qui résoudront bien évidemment tous leurs problèmes ici-bas ou ailleurs (vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en lisant, même si ça ne semble pas gagné à la lecture du chapitre. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, c'est un personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup donc je lis des Dramione mais c'est vrai que dans cette fiction elle est odieuse. Dans la psychomagie elle l'est un peu moins et surtout elle a des chances de s'en sortir mais ici, c'est un peu compliqué. J'avoue que la fiction a beaucoup changé depuis son départ donc certains personnages ont fini par évoluer différemment de ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Toutefois, ne t'inquiète pas car il n'y aura rien de dramatique. _**

**_Après comme je disais il y aura bien deux fins mais elles ne signeront pas la mort du couple Ron et Pansy. La première fin sera publiée ici et la seconde pourrait être un OS ou une autre fiction donc vous n'aurez qu'à considérer ça comme une autre histoire. _**

**_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore pardon pour ce chapitre assez triste et court. Ca peut paraître choquant (même s'il n'y a pas de détail crus donc ne le lisez pas si vous ne le sentez pas)._**

* * *

Le soir-même, le Ministre se présenta à Poudlard vers vingt-deux heures afin de discuter avec Minerva Mac Gonagall des programmes mais aussi de l'insertion des élèves mongols puis son homologue désirait des informations à ce sujet. Or, les liens entre la Mongolie et la Grande-Bretagne s'étaient énormément renforcés depuis la création de la société anglo-mongole des époux Weasley-Rogue-Panshriij, sans compter l'augmentation de la population depuis l'arrivée de la petite communauté mongole installée au village sorcier. Minerva acquiesça avant de convoquer une réunion extraordinaire des enseignants pour que chacun puisse exposer son point de vue auprès du Ministre. La réunion promettait d'être longue donc Minerva permit au concierge d'aller se coucher au lieu d'attendre le départ de leur visiteur.

De plus, les élèves étaient assez calmes en ces jours et les préfets effectuaient leur ronde sans problèmes donc la vieille directrice de Poudlard estima que rien ne troublerait la soirée. En réalité, la vieillesse commençait à prendre le dessus sur Minerva de plus en plus fatiguée donc la sorcière ne risquait pas d'imaginer le stratagème du Ministre pour la tenir loin de la Salle sur Demande ou des couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry entraîna son petit groupe à Pré-au-Lard. Les sorciers 'étaient vêtus de longues cape dotées de capuches puis ils entrèrent séparément à l'intérieur du pub où ils passèrent inaperçus aux yeux des clients de la Tête du Sanglier toujours aussi louches qu'auparavant. Les conspirateurs s'installèrent à des tables éloignées les unes des autres avant d'attendre le moment propice pour pouvoir rejoindre la petite salle où se trouvait le passage secret « provisoire » mais jamais plus refermé entre le pub _La Tête de Sanglier_ et _L__a Salle sur Demande_ depuis son ouverture par Alberforth en 1998. Les complices de Potter entrèrent progressivement à sa suite par petits groupes tous les quart d'heure pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients du pub. A vingt-trois heures, Potter constata que tous les membres du groupe étaient présents puis ils suivirent Harry jusqu'à leur destination. Après leur arrivée, Kumbat et Toorj curieux observèrent la salle sur demande dont Pansy leur avait parlé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry utilisa sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'accompagner ses compagnons un par un jusqu'au parc sans être vu par les préfets qui avaient fini leur ronde et comptaient se coucher. Vers minuit, Ron contempla le quart de lune qui se profilait dans le ciel puis il observa son épouse plus pâle que d'habitude mais qui s'efforçait de se montrer impassible devant la tombe de son père.

En son for intérieur, le rouquin était partagé entre la peine et l'admiration envers Pansy car lui-même se serait senti incapable d'autoriser l'exhumation puis l'autopsie du corps de Fred s'il se fut trouvé à sa place malgré toutes les supplications possibles ou la perspective de trouver un remède capable de mettre fin à la stérilité dont souffrait la population sorcière ainsi que la malédiction pesant sur les Mangemorts grâce à la dépouille de son très cher frère...

Ron finit cependant par se ressaisir à la vue d'Harry, Kenji, Théodore, Adrian qui avait insisté pour venir malgré sa grossesse, Scorpius, Naraantuya, Saejin, Toorj et Kumbat se positionner autour de la tombe avec leurs baguettes. Pansy retint un soupir avant de les rejoindre tout en demandant discrètement pardon à son père pour l'exhumation de son cercueil en pleine nuit. Depuis le médaillon qui renfermait son portrait miniature (déjà utilisé lors du mariage de Pansy quand les deux frère et sœur Rogue-Panshriij se rendaient à l'autel), Severus Rogue rassura sa fille de son mieux :

« _ Eileen : je t'ai déjà donné mon « autorisation » car tu as besoin de ma dépouille pour pouvoir prélever des échantillons du venin de Nagini puisque Londubat a détruit ce serpent infernal. Rappela son père.

\- Oui je sais mais cela me fait quand même mal de venir vous déterrer en pleine nuit comme une voleuse puis de pratiquer une autopsie sur votre dépouille demain ou après-demain. Confessa sa fille tourmentée par son sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Je sais que ce ne doit pas être agréable pour toi mais : _la fin justifie les moyens_. Insista Rogue en bon opportuniste et manipulateur, même s'il était légèrement troublé lui aussi.

\- Je suis d'accord Père mais cela n'en reste pas moins déchirant. Conclut Pansy avant de se taire à la vue de son époux en train de la rejoindre.

\- Pansy : tout va bien ? Demanda Ron.

\- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux si nous n'avions pas besoin d'être ici ou de pratiquer une autopsie sur mon père Ronny mais bon nous n'avons pas le choix. Déclara Pansy.

\- Pansy tu n'es pas obligée de le déterrer, ni de pratiquer une autopsie sur lui. Rétorqua son mari.

\- Hein ? S'exclama la sorcière surprise mais discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de trouver une autre solution. L'encouragea Ron.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une autre solution : nous avons vraiment besoin du venin de Nagini pour vérifier si mon hypothèse mais ce serpent de malheur a été pulvérisé (à juste titre) par Londubat. Aussi, je ne peux pas faire de prélèvement sur le cadavre de cette bestiole. Répliqua son épouse.

\- …

\- Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante de faire ça mais… Reprit Pansy tourmentée.

\- Pansy : tu pourrais peut-être trouver quelques traces d'ADN de Nagini sur l'épée de Gryffondor. L'interrompit Ron.

\- Mm, j'en doute : Londubat ou quelqu'un d'autre l'aura nettoyée depuis le temps. Estima Pansy.

\- On n'en sait rien donc tu devrais demander à Harry d'aller chercher l'épée grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité puis l'examiner. Avec un peu de chance tu pourrais trouver l'ADN de Nagini dessus puis répliquer le serpent dans ton laboratoire afin de lui prélever du venin. Ainsi tu n'aurais pas besoin de déterrer ton père. Proposa Ron qui avait réfléchi aux différentes solutions possibles.

\- Mm, je préférerais éviter de répliquer ce monstre Ronny car seul Merlin sait quels dégât pourrait causer le clone de Nagini s'il ne finirait pas par s'échapper du laboratoire. De plus, je pense qu'un examen de l'épée serait inutile. S'entêta Pansy.

\- Ma fille a raison Weasley : je sais que Minerva a fait nettoyer l'épée à l'aide la magie donc il ne reste plus aucune trace de l'ADN de Nagini. La seule solution consiste à effectuer des prélèvements sur ma dépouille. Intervint Rogue d'un ton sans répliques mais assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres.

\- Je m'incline mais je m'inquiète pour Pansy car ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Avoua Ron à son beau-père .

\- Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchante de laisser ma fille se torturer ainsi mais nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. De plus, ce sont Slughorn et elle qui ont vraiment examiné mon corps en dernier puisque les autres se foutaient bien de ma dépouille ou de son état donc ce sont eux qui sont les mieux placés pour ces choses. Toutefois, Slughorn est vieux : il n'a pu venir ce soir car il doit simuler son innocence auprès de Minerva mais je suppose qu'il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps ici cette nuit car il est perclus de rhumatisme. Aussi, c'est ma fille qui doit tout gérer car Slughorn ne pourra pas rester des heures debout pour pratiquer mon autopsie. Conclut Rogue, même si le portrait était inquiet pour son Eileen.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ronny : je finirai bien par y arriver. Renchérit Pansy._ »

La jeune femme se rapprocha ensuite de son frère Kenji et sa mère qui partageaient son trouble mais surtout, sa famille la comprenait probablement mieux que Ron aux yeux de la jeune femme. Pansy aimait profondément son mari, néanmoins, elle était consciente de sa gêne, voire, son hostilité face à l'exhumation du premier corps de Severus Rogue puis son inhumation dans un autre cimetière plus tard. D'ailleurs, le rouquin ne cachait pas son désaccord puisque le maître des potions devait reposer auprès des autres héros ou victimes selon Ronald mais il n'avait pas voix au chapitre donc il laissait les héritiers de Rogue ainsi que le portrait de ce dernier suivre leur propre choix.

* * *

Effectivement, Naraantuya et le portrait de Severus Rogue avaient longuement réfléchi après avoir compris que le corps du maître des potions seraient exhumé pour aider leur fille dans ses recherches. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'étaient donc décidés à acheter un caveau à Cokeworth ou Green-Silver Wood pour tous les deux. Une fois mise au courant, Odval songeuse avait requis la permission d'y être inhumée également ainsi que de pouvoir y déposer l'urne de son mari mais aussi celles de ses propres parents. Face à la surprise de Kenji et Pansy, la grand-mère avait fini par expliquer la raison d'un tel désir à ses petits-enfants.

Elle leur révéla donc avoir pu tenir les urnes de ses propres parents comme Naraantuya hériterait de la sienne plus tard parce qu'elle était fille unique. Toutefois, Odval refusait de voir son urne, celle de son mari ou de ses parents séparées, voire, négligées par ses descendants. Certes, la vieille femme était consciente du sérieux de ses deux petits-enfants, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas imposer une telle charge aux enfants de Pansy ou leurs générations futures. Kenji s'était ensuite souvenu d'une histoire qui circulait à Cokeworth au sujet d'une dispute entre les enfants d'un type décédé depuis peu avant d'en parler à Pansy.

Cette dernière troublée était restée sans voix après le récit de Kenji au sujet des trois héritiers de cet homme deux fois veuf. D'après le sorcier, le fils aîné avait voulu enterrer son père auprès de sa propre mère sans se soucier de la contrariété de ses cadets plutôt désireux de l'inhumer aux côtés de leur génitrice. La Serpentarde inquiète s'était ensuite interrogée sur les éventuelles discussions entre ses enfants au sujet de ses propres obsèques ou celles de Ronny plus tard puisque tous deux détenaient des gosses de leurs précédents mariages en plus de leurs trois cadets communs. La jeune femme en avait alors parlé avec Ronald surpris qui s'était cependant mis à songer à ses propres difficultés d'ici plusieurs décennies.

Le rouquin songeur avait alors confessé à sa femme qu'Hermione s'était chargée de réserver des emplacements au cimetière des héros de Poudlard pour les membres du Trio d'Or ainsi que les parents de Ron désireux de se faire ensevelir auprès de Fred. Personnellement, le rouquin ne détenait aucune véritable religion et il ne comptait pas non plus se réincarner en fantôme comme certains sorciers après leur propre mort. Weasley ne voulait pas non plus finir comme Severus en tant que portrait sur un mur. Aussi, Ronald ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de sa future sépulture jusqu'à ce que sa seconde épouse ne lui en parle.

Pansy choquée lui avait alors demandé s'il comptait toujours se faire inhumer auprès des deux autres membres du Trio d'Or mais l'ex Gryffondor l'avait aussitôt rassuré en affirmant ne plus du tout y songer. Par contre, il ne voulait pas non plus peiner Hugo ou Rose, ni provoquer de conflit entres ses aînés et les cadets si Daddy se faisait enterrer auprès de Maman Pansy sans se soucier de la peine de Rosie et son frère. Aussi, Ronald songeait à rédiger un nouveau testament pour exiger son inhumation au cimetière des héros de Poudlard auprès de Fred et de leurs parents plus tard pour ne froisser personne. Pansy avait compris son point de vue mais elle refusait de faire la même chose car elle ne ressentait aucune envie de rester à Poudlard où son père avait vécu une vie misérable selon elle avant de finir comme un chien dans la Cabane Hurlante...

Après une longue discussion, La jeune femme s'était provisoirement inclinée face au choix de son mari pour le moment en estimant pouvoir le convaincre de changer d'avis plus tard quand Hugo aurait enfin grandi... Le récit de Kenji puis les doutes des Rogue au sujet d'un changement d'avis de la part de Ronny plus tard avaient cependant fini par convaincre de Pansy de songer à sa propre sépulture pour ne pas voir ses enfants répéter les mêmes gestes que les gosses du double veuf moldu si elle finissait par mourir à l'improviste. La jeune femme avait alors proposé à ses parents d'acheter un caveau familial commun puis Kenji voulut l'imiter puisque lui-même était vieux garçon et pensait donc se faire enterrer auprès des siens.

A la fin, le sorcier avait même rassuré sa sœur sur la justesse de son choix puisque ses enfants étaient tous issus des Rogue-Panshriij donc aucun enfant de Toorj ou de Ron ne pourrait se vexer face à sa décision, ni les inscriptions Rogue-Panshriij-Weasley sur le caveau. Aussi, les gosses du premier lit ne se disputerait pas avec ceux du second au sujet de l'emplacement de la tombe de Maman.

Une fois informé de la situation, Ronald avait également approuvé le choix de son épouse car lui-même ne voulait pas non plus vexer ses premiers gamins en finissant par reposer auprès de son Honey, même si le rouquin affirmait que c'était l'unique femme de sa vie. De toute façon, comme Ronald l'avait mainte fois répété à Pansy en ces jours : le sorcier ne croyait pas à l'au-delà, ni ne souhaitait devenir un fantôme comme certains sorciers ou un portrait. Aussi, l'essentiel était de vivre sa vie avec sa Pansy chérie sans aucun regret donc cela ne le dérangeait pas si leurs deux tombes n'étaient pas côte à côte après leurs morts respectives puisqu'ils ne seraient plus que poussière.

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Ron chassa ses pensées puis il rejoignit son épouse afin de l'enlacer pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Pansy apprécia son étreinte et oublia ses griefs pour le moment avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Merci pour tout Ronny.

\- Merci pour quoi Honey : je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Affirma Ron.

\- Si tu es là et tu m'encourages, même si, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas d'accord.

\- Pansy : je serais toujours là pour toi quelque soit la situation que tu devras affronter. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise mais je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider tout comme toi tu le fais pour moi en acceptant mon fils auprès de nous malgré toutes les fois où Hugo se serait mérité de bonnes claques de ta part. Confessa le sorcier.

\- Je t'aime Ronny donc je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Enfin, ton fils fait partie de toi ainsi que de notre famille donc il n'est pas question de l'abandonner, même si, c'est parfois difficile de le supporter. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Et je t'aime aussi pour ça Pansy. Confessa Ron_ »

Les deux époux s'étreignirent encore quelques secondes avant de se séparer puisque ce n'était pas le lieu, ni le moment pour s'échanger des mamours. Ils se joignirent donc aux autres avant de saisir leurs baguettes pour desceller discrètement la pierre tombale grâce à la magie. Fort heureusement, les sortilèges de silence lancés par les trois mais aussi le soudain brouillard crée par Harry dissimula les bruits mais aussi l'ouverture de la tombe par le petit groupe.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naraantuya, Pansy et Kenji se penchèrent au dessus du trou béant puis ils observèrent le cercueil de leur mari ou père. Les trois Rogue choqués mais silencieux pleurèrent aussitôt tout en se soutenant les uns les autres en compagnie de Saejin et du médaillon de Rogue qui faisait de son mieux pour les aider à reprendre leurs esprits pendant que le reste des hommes présents firent léviter le cercueil afin de le remonter jusqu'à eux. Harry fit ensuite apparaître un chariot à bras où ils déposèrent le cercueil avec de nombreux égards. Enfin, les aurors retournèrent auprès de la tombe pour effacer toutes traces de leur passage ou encore de leur pillage. Grâce à leurs sorts, nul n'aurait pu se douter que quelqu'un était venu ouvrir la sépulture afin de dérober le cercueil.

Une fois prêts, les sorciers tirèrent le chariot à tour de rôle deux par deux jusqu'au passage du Saule Cogneur puis Ron désarma ce dernier en appuyant sur le nœud à la base du tronc afin de pouvoir laisser les membres du petit groupe y pénétrer.

A l'intérieur du passage, Kenji insista alors pour pousser lui-même le chariot durant tout le trajet avant de déboucher jusqu'à la _Cabane Hurlante_. Ensuite, Pansy voulut l'aider puis les deux enfants de Rogue poussèrent respectueusement le chariot jusqu'au fourgon loué par l'occasion et garé à deux miles de Pré-au-Lard. Toutefois, Théodore, Toorj, Ron et Adrian inquiets refusèrent de les laisser prendre le volant dans leur état. Ce fut donc Nott qui prit la place du conducteur puis Adrian s'installa à ses côtés en compagnie d'Harry pendant que les Rogue s'installaient à l'arrière pour veiller sur le cercueil sans se soucier des protestations inquiètes de Ronald à la vue du désarroi de son épouse.

Le rouquin décida de veiller sur son épouse et finit par s'installer avec eux tout comme Toorj qui s'assit auprès de Saejin au fond du camion. En revanche, les autres rentrèrent chez eux en attendant leur arrivée au funérarium du village.

* * *

_**J'espère n'avoir choqué personne par ce chapitre assez triste, voire, morbide mais bon ce genre de transfert de cercueil n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. C'est comme un second enterrement (je parle en connaissance de cause pour avoir vécu une telle chose quand le cercueil d'un membre de ma famille a été déplacé de son emplacement provisoire à celui définitif.)**_

_**Ici, ce n'est vraiment pas un transfert comme celui que j'ai vu puisque nos conspirateurs doivent piller la tombe mais disons que c'est aussi traumatisant pour les Rogue. J'espère ne pas vous avoir traumatisé avec ça. Je vais changer le Rating en M. **_

_**Pour la question des sépultures de Pansy et Ron: comme j'ai dit précédemment tout s'arrangera donc ils verront bien comment faire plus tard. En attendant, ils agissent ainsi parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment régler la question au sujet des enfants. En fait toute cette histoire leur est venue en tête à cause de l'exhumation du cercueil de Rogue.**_

_**Par contre, j'avoue avoir été témoin ou avoir entendu parler d'histoire de ce genre entre les enfants d'un premier lit et un second ou même les enfants d'un veuf qui s'est remarié avec la seconde épouse. Ce sont des choses très tristes mais réelles donc cela peut arriver. J'ai vu notamment la fille d'un type faire enterrer son père auprès de sa mère sans se soucier de la seconde épouse qui n'avait pas d'enfant de ce monsieur. **_

_**J'ai vu aussi les enfants d'une dame divorcée puis remariée (sans enfants dans le second mariage) refuser de mettre leur maman dans le caveau de son second mari. Ils ne l'ont pas mis auprès de leur papa non plus puisqu'elle était divorcée de lui mais bon ça vous montre combien c'est compliqué. **_

_**C'est pareil pour les enfants quand il y en a de deux pères ou mères différents. Alors soit, ils laissent le ou la défunt(e) enterré dans un endroit neutre, soit ça se bagarre dur... Il y en a même qui ne se parlent pas pendant l'enterrement ou qui s'éloignent après à cause d'histoire ce genre, ce qui est hallucinant. **_

_**Heureusement que nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes de ce genre dans ma famille mais bon je sais que ça existe alors ce n'est pas de la fiction ou de l'exagération. **_

_**Bon j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. A bientôt, si j'y parviens, sinon je vous promets d'écrire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible quand le blocage sera surmonté. En tout cas, la fiction n'est pas abandonné donc merci pour votre patience si vous lisez encore malgré tout ce temps d'attente. **_


End file.
